Eternally Mine
by Hurricanex28
Summary: "L'amour est un sentiment inexplicable depuis des années, des siècles. L'amour, l'amour vrai, le grand amour, ne peut tomber qu'une fois sur un mortel. Il est semblable à la foudre, cet amour, si bien qu'un cœur touché par lui demeure ensuite tellement vidé, ravagé, incendié, qu'aucun autre sentiment puissant, même aucun rêve n'y peut germer de nouveau."
1. Prologue

_" Il arrive parfois qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie vire au drame._  
 _Il arrive également qu'une plaisanterie rencontre un franc succès._  
 _Il arrive aussi qu'une plaisanterie se retourne contre son auteur._

 _Mais qu'arrive-t-il quand une plaisanterie n'est plus contrôlable ? Quand elle prend le dessus ?_  
 _Comment est-il possible qu'une plaisanterie, aussi minime soit-elle, puisse à ce point changer le cours des choses ?_

 _Quelque chose a changé."_


	2. Premier chapitre

**P** **remier chapitr** **e.**

Une cinquième année venait de débuter au sein de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Les retrouvailles au Poudlard Express n'avaient pas été aussi enjouées qu'autrefois, suite aux récents évènements qui avaient eu lieu à la fin de leur quatrième année. Harry Potter était morose, tout comme il l'avait été dans une bonne partie des lettres qu'il avait envoyé durant l'été. Ron Weasley, lui, essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, que ce soit dans ses lettres ou depuis leur retour à Poudlard. Hermione Granger, elle, essayait de faire comprendre au brun à lunette qu'elle était là s'il désirait parler. La mort et l'absence de Cédric Digorry planaient encore dans le château, et il n'était pas rare de croiser des élèves de Poufsouffle avec les larmes aux yeux, ou bien de voir Cho Chang, l'ancienne petite amie de Cédric, s'éclipser en sanglotant.

En ce début d'année, pourtant, un nouveau sujet de discussion était sur toutes les lèvres. L'arrivée de Dolorès Ombrage au poste de défense contre les forces du mal. La venue de cette femme travaillant pour le ministère n'était pas de bonne augure pour Hermione, qui avait l'impression de voir le ministère s'immiscer pleinement dans les affaires de l'école. Elle avait cependant osé espérer que Dolorès Ombrage soit un bon professeur. Mais il lui avait suffi de dix minutes dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal pour comprendre qu'elle s'était fait de faux espoirs. Dolorès Ombrage s'était rapidement classée en haut de la liste des professeurs les moins performants de Poudlard.

Une bonne nouvelle pointait cependant le bout de son nez. Maintenant de retour à Poudlard depuis quelques semaines, Harry retrouvait peu à peu son humeur coutumière. Il restait affecté par la mort de Cédric, et aussi par le retour de Voldemort, notamment depuis qu'il avait compris que faible était le nombre de personne qui le croyait vraiment. Pour une grande partie des élèves de Poudlard, il était inconcevable que Harry ait raison. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps avait été vaincu il y a de ça quinze ans, comment était-il possible qu'il soit soudainement de retour ? Mais malgré ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, le brun à lunette commençait doucement à retrouver le sourire. Que ce soit face à une blague particulièrement nulle de Ron, ou à une remontrance d'Hermione.

Ces trois-là se trouvaient justement assis à la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient en train déjeuner, et Hermione en profitait en même temps pour lire un de ses manuels qu'elle avait appuyé contre un pichet posé sur la table. D'une oreille distraite, tout en lisant et mâchouillant un bout de sa tartine, elle écoutait Ron et Harry qui parlaient du prochain cours qu'ils allaient avoir avec le professeur Rogue.

 **\- Je préférerais sauter de la tour d'astronomie plutôt que d'aller affronter un cours avec Rogue...,** grogna Ron en fourrant un énorme morceau de pain dans sa bouche déjà pleine.  
 **\- La maîtrise des potions est très importante pour nos BUSES, Ron. Bien que je reconnaisse que les cours de Rogue sont particulièrement lents...,** soupira Hermione.  
 **\- Je ne te le fais pas dire,** dit Harry en se levant, **et il est temps qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas avoir une retenue.**

Le trio se leva d'un même mouvement et une fois qu'Hermione eut attrapé son manuel, ils traversèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans les cachots. En marchant, ils croisèrent les frères jumeaux de Ron, Fred et George Weasley, en compagnie de Lee. En passant à leur hauteur, ils les saluèrent à leur façon à l'aide de grands sourires.

 **\- Salut le blaireau,** commença Fred à l'attention de Ron.  
 **\- Salut le survivant,** enchaîna Lee en regardant Harry.  
 **\- Madame la préfète,** continua George à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Ron leur adressa un « blaireaux vous-mêmes », tandis qu'Harry leur adressait un signe de la main en guise de salut, et en même temps, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était on ne peut plus fière d'avoir été nommée préfète pour cette cinquième année scolaire, mais elle savait que les jumeaux allaient lui donner du fil à retordre si elle voulait faire respecter le règlement. Ils continuèrent leur marche, et un peu plus loin, Ron reprit la parole.

 **\- George et Fred m'ont promis de rendre la vie insupportable à Ombrage, j'ai hâte de voir ça !** s'exclama Ron.  
 **\- Ils ne devraient pas s'attirer trop d'ennuis,** gronda Hermione, **je pense qu'Ombrage n'aurait aucun scrupule à les expulser de l'école.**  
 **\- T'inquiète, ils savent ce qu'ils font** , assura Ron avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Hermione soupira et ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans la salle de potion, pour deux longues heures... Comme de coutume, Rogue favorisait les Serpentard et se délectait d'enlever de nombreux points à la maison Gryffondor, pour les raisons les plus futiles qui soient. La journée passa lentement, et quand Hermione se retrouva le soir dans la salle commune, elle pensait à son lit qui l'attendait au lieu de se concentrer sur le devoir que Rogue leur avait donné. Relevant la tête pour se dégourdir la nuque, son regard tomba sur les jumeaux Weasley qui vantaient les mérites de leurs boites à flemmes, et la jeune Gryffondor se rendit compte en soupirant que leurs poches se remplissaient petit à petit de galions, alors que leur stock de boîtes diminuait rapidement. Puis son regard s'attarda plus longuement sur les jumeaux, qui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles, et même si leur bonne humeur était communicative, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre à cette vue.

 **\- Ils vont vraiment s'attirer des ennuis avec leurs produits,** commenta-t-elle.  
 **\- Ils s'attirent des ennuis depuis qu'ils sont nés,** répondit Ron qui était en train de recopier ce qui se trouvait sur le parchemin d'Hermione, en changeant toutefois la tournure des phrases.  
 **\- En tant que préfète je suis censée les interdirent de vendre ces trucs.**  
 **\- Ah non !** s'exclama Harry. **Ou alors attends, car j'imagine sérieusement d'aller acheter une de ces boites pour le cours d'Ombrage.**

Hermione adressa un regard menaçant au brun à lunette qui ne s'en préoccupa pas une seule seconde. Son regard restait fixé sur le petit trafic des jumeaux Weasley, et quand il se leva, la Gryffondor comprit rapidement qu'il n'allait pas attendre plus longtemps pour aller acheter une de ces fameuses boîtes. Hermione se leva à son tour en soupirant et entreprit de suivre Harry, alors que Ron, resté seul, marmonnait un « merci pour le parchemin » en recopiant avec avidité le devoir d'Hermione. Harry s'arrêta devant les jumeaux qui étaient en train de finaliser une vente.

 **\- Harry ! Nous étions sûrs que tu ne saurais pas résister !** commença Fred.  
 **\- Il est toutefois impossible de résister,** enchaîna George.  
 **\- Par quoi te laisseras-tu tenter ?** demanda le premier en lui exposant sous les yeux un carton rempli d'objets en tout genre.

Harry hésita un instant face au choix qui s'étalait sous ses yeux alors qu'Hermione soupirait en les regardants faires. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au carton et trouva ses objets tout bonnement dénués d'intérêt.

 **\- Si nous pouvons te conseiller...,** reprit George.  
 **\- Les nougats néansang font un malheur !**  
 **\- Mais puisque c'est toi, nous pouvons te faire un lot. Nougat, Berlingot de Fièvre, Pastilles de Gerbe, Petits fours Tourndeloeil...**  
 **\- On te fait le tout !**  
 **\- Ok !** s'exclama Harry, ravi. **Je suis partant !**

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin, mais ce n'est pas Harry qui le vit, mais Fred Weasley, qui n'était pas occupé à sortir les produits du carton, à l'inverse de son frère.

 **\- La préfète se laisserait-elle tenter par un de nos magnifiques produits ?** demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
 **\- Non merci, ça ira. Et en tant que préfète, je devrais vous interdire d'en faire la vente au sein de l'école.**  
 **\- Oh aller, Herminione ! Je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie d'avoir une plume auto encreur !**  
 **\- Une plume auto encreur ?** répéta la Gryffondor, étonnée.  
 **\- Et oui, Herminione, il nous arrive de fabriquer des produits intelligents,** répondit George qui en avait terminé avec Harry.  
 **\- Je suis parfaitement capable d'encrer ma plume moi-même, mais merci de la proposition.**

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de leur part, et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Ron qui écrivait toujours. Harry ne tarda pas à faire de même et elle lui lança un regard glacial alors qu'il présentait les produits qu'il avait achetés à Ron.

 **\- La chance !** s'exclama celui-ci. **Ils ne veulent rien me donner, même si je suis leur frère,** se plaignit Ron.

Hermione leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, et elle récupéra son parchemin que Ron n'avait pas terminé de recopier.

 **\- Hé ! J'ai pas fini !**  
 **\- Et bien tu finiras tout seul. Je vais me coucher, à demain.**  
 **\- Ouais, à demain,** grommela Ron d'un air énervé.

La Gryffondor ne s'occupa pas plus de son air renfrogné, et après avoir entendu Harry lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, elle monta dans son dortoir non sans avoir adressé un regard hautain aux jumeaux en passant devant eux.

 **\- Tu craqueras un jour, Herminione !** S'exclama Fred.

La concernée ne répondit rien et entreprit de monter les escaliers en pierre menant au dortoir des filles. Elle fit un rapide passage dans la salle-de-bain et s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre son lit, soupirant de bien-être en se glissant dans ses draps. Elle s'empara du livre qui reposait sur sa table de nuit, et elle reprit sa lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée la veille.

Le lendemain suivant, Hermione était en train de prendre son déjeuner dans la grande salle avec Ron, Harry et Ginny tout en parlant de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur week-end quand Fred et George vinrent se joindre à eux. Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre de Ginny, et Fred se retrouva ainsi en face d'Hermione, qui écoutait attentivement ce que Harry disait.

 **\- Alors jeunes gens, quoi de prévu en ce beau week-end ?** Demanda George.  
 **\- Ron et moi avons prévu de faire quelques entrainements de Quidditch,** répondit Harry.  
 **\- Ah oui, ça pourrait t'être utile Ron,** commenta Fred en riant.

Hermione, qui savait que son ami était déjà si peu sûr de lui concernant le Quidditch, ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à Fred, qui le remarqua en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- Oui Herminionne ?** Questionna Fred en lui souriant.  
 **\- Laisse Ron tranquille, il a besoin de prendre confiance en lui,** souffla Hermione pour que Ron ne l'entende pas.  
 **\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, mademoiselle...,** répondit-il en inclinant la tête en une sorte de révérence et en souriant.

Hermione ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux manières de Fred qui étaient coutumières lorsqu'il s'adressait à une fille, toutes maisons confondues. Il en était de même pour George. A l'inverse d'Hermione, Fred remarqua du coin de l'œil que Ron les regardait en fronçant les sourcils et qu'il n'écoutait aucunement ce que Harry lui racontait. Il regarda tour à tour son jeune frère et Hermione qui parlait maintenant avec Ginny, et il esquissa un sourire on ne peut plus fier en ayant subitement une idée. Cette idée ne cessait de trotter dans son esprit durant tout le déjeuner, ainsi, une fois qu'ils eurent fini, il appela son jumeau à le suivre dans leur dortoir pour la lui faire partager.

 **\- Je viens d'avoir une idée tout simplement géniale !**  
 **\- Toi ? Pas possible,** affirma George en riant.  
 **\- Si mes idées sont nulles, alors les tiennes le sont encore plus,** répliqua Fred. **Mais écoute-moi ça. Ça doit faire bien deux ans qu'on essaye de savoir si Ron en pince pour Hermione non ?**  
 **\- Oui, mais sans succès...,** répondit George qui ne voyait pas le rapport.  
 **\- Eh bien, j'ai trouvé la solution ! Nous allons draguer Hermione pendant quelque temps, histoire de voir quelle sera la réaction de Ron !**  
 **\- Brillant !** s'exclama George en riant. **Mais comment t'est venue cette idée ?**  
 **\- Tout à l'heure à table. J'étais en train de parler un peu avec Hermione quand j'ai remarqué que Ron nous regardait du coin de l'œil. Et BIM ! Une idée géniale !**  
 **\- Moi je ne crois pas qu'elle soit si géniale que ça...**

Fred et George se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour se retrouver face à Lee Jordan, allongé sur son lit.

 **\- Alors on nous espionne maintenant ?** demanda George en souriant.  
 **\- 'Fallait vérifier que la pièce était vide,** répliqua Lee en se redressant de façon à être assis au bord de son lit.  
 **\- Et** **pourquoi ne trouves-tu pas mon idée géniale ?**  
 **\- Parce que moi, je pense à Hermione. Imaginez qu'elle tombe dans le piège et qu'elle craque pour l'un d'entre vous après ?**

Fred et George regardèrent leur ami un moment, puis se regardèrent avant de finir par éclater de rire en se tenant les côtes.

 **\- Sérieusement Lee ?** fit Fred qui essayait de se calmer. **Je te rappelle qu'on parle d'Hermione !**  
 **\- Et alors ?**  
 **\- Alors c'est Hermione ! Jamais elle ne pourra craquer pour l'un d'entre nous, elle déteste trop nos méthodes et à chaque fois qu'elle nous parle, c'est pour nous rappeler le règlement de l'école.**  
 **\- Peut-être,** répondit Lee, **mais je ne crois pas qu'Hermione ait déjà été draguée, ou peut-être par Krum, et encore, ce n'est pas certain. Alors je serai vous, je ferai attention à sa réaction...**  
 **\- T'inquiète, on gère !** assura George. **Les chances pour qu'Hermione en pince pour nous sont quasi nulles.**  
 **\- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais nous, on va aller voir Ron s'entraîner au Quidditch, histoire de rigoler un peu. Tu viens avec nous, Lee ?** demanda Fred.  
 **\- Non, je dois aller voir Alicia pour revoir quelques trucs avec elle. À plus,** dit-il en sortant de la chambre, suivi de près par les jumeaux.

Les jours passaient rapidement et se ressemblaient tous, entre les cours, les repas, et les devoirs qui se terminaient tard dans la soirée. Durant la semaine qui avait précédé, Hermione avait été surprise de voir les jumeaux Weasley souvent avec eux, bien plus souvent que d'habitude. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surprise, c'était le rapprochement qu'ils avaient auprès d'elle. Il ne se passait presque pas un jour sans que l'un des jumeaux, voire les deux, ne passent un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui parler de tout et de rien, et ils n'avaient de cesse de lui sourire à chaque fois qu'ils la croisaient. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce changement d'habitude soudaine, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Il s'agissait de Fred et George Weasley, après tout, et des comportements étranges venant d'eux s'avéraient en soit tout à fait normaux.

Ce soir-là, Hermione était assise sur l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en compagnie de Ron et de Harry. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de terminer un devoir donné par Ombrage plus tôt dans la journée. Une entrée fracassante fit lever la tête de Harry et de ses amis pour apercevoir les jumeaux qui entraient. Ils se dirigèrent vers le trio qui s'était remis à leur devoir, et se mirent assis par terre contre le fauteuil d'Hermione, de chaque côté de ses jambes. La jeune Gryffondor arqua un sourcil en les regardant, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

 **\- Alors les jeunes, quoi de neuf ?** demanda George.  
 **\- Oh, ben disons devoirs, devoirs, devoirs et devoirs...,** soupira Harry en montrant son rouleau de parchemin.  
 **\- Ah, les joies de la cinquième année,** commenta Fred en prenant un air nostalgique. **Et toi, Hermione, tu t'en sors ?** demanda-t-il en relevant la tête en sa direction.  
 **\- Oh... euh... oui très bien,** répondit-elle après un certain temps, surprise par cette attention.

Harry, qui avait cessé d'écrire, regardait cet échange d'un air perplexe. Il avait bien remarqué que les jumeaux étaient souvent auprès d'Hermione ces derniers jours, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Harry se doutait que Ron l'avait également remarqué, car celui-ci était de plus en plus grognon, notamment en ce moment, car il n'arrêtait pas de raturer son parchemin et d'en jeter des morceaux dans le feu. Il vit par ailleurs Fred faire un clin d'œil à George quand Ron s'énerva pour de bon après son devoir.

 **\- Bon, j'en ai marre de ce fichu devoir qui ne sert strictement à rien !** s'exclama Ron en jetant le peu de parchemin qui lui restait devant lui et en se vais me coucher.  
 **\- Bonne nuit !** lancèrent Fred et George en souriant de toutes leurs dents.

Ils entendirent Ron marmonner tout en montant les escaliers, puis Harry et les jumeaux décidèrent à leur tour d'aller se coucher.

 **\- Tu ne viens pas, Hermione ?** demanda Harry en rangeant ses affaires.  
 **\- Non, j'aimerais finir ce devoir avant d'aller me coucher. On se voit demain,** répondit l'intéressée sans lever le nez de son parchemin.  
 **\- D'accord, bonne nuit.**  
 **\- Bonne nuit, Harry.**

De leur côté, les jumeaux, qui étaient dans leur chambre depuis un moment, venaient de raconter à Lee ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle commune.

 **\- Tu aurais dû voir comment Ron s'est énervé après son parchemin une fois qu'on est arrivé !** s'exclama George en imitant son jeune frère.  
 **\- C'était géant !** Enchaîna Fred.  
 **\- Donc vous pensez qu'il en pince réellement pour Hermione ?**  
 **\- On en est presque sûr !** Commença Fred.  
 **\- On va juste continuer un peu pour en être tout à fait certain...,** continua George.  
 **\- Et aussi parce que c'est carrément marrant de voir Ron comme ça !**  
 **\- Si Ron apprend ça, il vous tuera,** remarqua Lee en riant.

Les garçons commencèrent à se préparer à aller se coucher lorsque Fred remarqua qu'il avait oublié sa baguette dans la salle commune.

 **\- Hé, les gars, j'ai oublié ma baguette en bas, je vais la chercher.**  
 **\- Ça marche.**

Fred descendit donc en direction de la salle commune en ne sachant pas qu'il y trouverait plus que sa baguette magique, essentiel à leur petit jeu du moment...


	3. Deuxième chapitre

**D** **euxième chapitr** **e.**

Fred, qui avait oublié sa baguette, se trouvait à présent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et se dirigeait vers la table qu'il occupait auparavant pour s'emparer de son bien. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour retourner dans son dortoir, il s'arrêta en voyant une Hermione complètement endormie, étendue sur le canapé, son parchemin et sa plume reposant sur son ventre. Le rouquin ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue et regretta que Ron ne soit pas dans les parages pour le voir réveiller Hermione en douceur. "Ça aurait été parfait !", pensa-t-il. Malgré l'absence de son jeune frère, il s'approcha tout de même d'Hermione et s'agenouilla devant elle pour la secouer doucement à l'épaule. Geste qu'il recommença deux fois, sans succès. Hermione restait plongée dans son sommeil. Alors Fred décida de changer de méthode. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il s'exclama :

 **\- Hermione, réveille-toi ! Il est 8h, tu vas être en retard au premier cours !**

Les éléments s'enchaînèrent ensuite en cascade. Fred vit alors une Hermione sursauter, se rattraper de justesse pour ne pas tomber, se relever puis regarder Fred de ses yeux écarquillés. Quant au rouquin, il essayait sans succès de se calmer tant il riait.

 **\- Oh, Herminione, je suis désolé... Mais c'était trop tentant !** Parvint-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Hermione, qui avait constaté par la fenêtre de la salle commune qu'il faisait encore nuit, était à présent en train de regarder Fred avec un regard noir, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

 **\- Arrête de rire comme ça, tu vas tous les réveiller !** s'énerva la jeune Gryffondor.  
 **\- Tu aurais dû te voir ! Quel dommage que George n'ait pas été là !**  
 **\- Ah oui, quel dommage...,** marmonna Hermione en se mettant assise sur le canapé, tout en étouffant un bâillement.

Fred, qui commençait petit à petit à reprendre son sérieux alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

 **\- Tu sais Herminione, les nuits sont faites pour dormir, par pour faire des devoirs,** commença-t-il. **Tu as l'air crevé, et on est seulement au début d'année.**  
 **\- Je sais,** soupira Hermione. **Mais je me mets une pression terrible rien qu'en pensant aux examens de fin d'année.**  
 **\- Tu réussirais parfaitement tes examens sans même réviser,** souligna Fred.  
 **\- Peut-être, mais j'en suis incapable. C'est d'ailleurs ce que vous avez fait, George et toi, et laisse-moi te rappeler que vous n'avez obtenus que trois Buses.**  
 **\- Ah ! Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, Hermione Granger !** S'exclama faussement Fred en portant la main à son cœur.

Hermione esquissa un sourire en le voyant faire et regarda ensuite tout autour d'elle pour voir la salle commune vide. Le feu dans la cheminée commençait doucement à s'éteindre, et elle reporta son attention sur Fred pour lui poser une question.

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu redescendu ?**  
 **\- J'avais oublié ma baguette,** répondit Fred en lui montrant celle qu'il tenait entre ses longs doigts fins.  
 **\- Une chance pour moi, sinon j'aurais certainement passé la nuit entière sur ce canapé.**  
 **\- Ah, dur la vie de Miss-je-sais-tout, hein ?** Demanda Fred en souriant.

Hermione ne se vexa pas à l'entente de ce surnom. Elle savait que Fred, tout comme George, n'était pas du genre à se moquer méchamment des autres, et elle appréciait ça.

 **\- Tu n'as pas idée,** répondit-elle en souriant. **D'ailleurs je vais aller me coucher. Merci de m'avoir réveillé,** ajouta la Gryffondor en se levant.  
- **Je t'en prie,** répondit le rouquin en se levant à son tour.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers en pierre menant aux dortoirs et qu'elle s'attendait à voir Fred faire de même, elle le vit se diriger vers la porte donnant sur l'extérieur de la salle commune.

 **\- Où vas-tu ?** S'étonna-t-elle en s'arrêtant.  
 **\- Aux cuisines chercher de quoi grignoter. Tout ça m'a donné faim,** répondit Fred aussi naturellement que s'il lui annonçait qu'il allait aux toilettes.  
 **\- Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps,** souligna Hermione.  
 **\- Jusqu'à présent, aucun couvre-feu ne m'a stoppé,** lança Fred en souriant. **La préfète m'accompagnerait-elle ?**  
 **\- Ah non, merci,** répondit Hermione en secouant la tête. **Je préfère rejoindre mon lit. Ne te fais pas surprendre par Rusard.**  
 **\- C'n'est pas dans mes habitudes.**

Elle le vit sourire une dernière fois avant de franchir la porte menant aux couloirs de l'école. Une fois la porte refermée, elle soupira et entreprit enfin de monter les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre. Une fois mise au lit, elle fixa le plafond un instant tout en écoutant les respirations régulières de ses camarades de chambre. Elle ressentait la fatigue, mais pourtant, après ce réveil particulier, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione, qui s'était réveillée en retard, alla prendre son petit-déjeuner plus tardivement que d'habitude. Alors qu'elle approchait de ses amis, elle constata que tout le monde était déjà attablé, si bien qu'elle s'installa à la dernière place restante, près de Harry et en face de Ron.

 **\- Alors Herminione, on est en retard ? Le bout de nuit que tu as passé avec Fred t'a épuisé ?** Demanda George tout en lui souriant, un air malicieux dans les yeux.

Bien sûr, Fred avait déjà tout raconté à son jumeau, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent mettre, ou ne pas mettre, Ron en colère en en parlant. Et effectivement...

 **\- Ton bout de nuit avec Fred ?!** s'écria Ron en s'étouffant avec sa tartine. **Quel bout de nuit avec Fred ?!**

Hermione regarda un court moment Ron qui s'étouffait tout en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Puis elle vit que Harry était, quant à lui, en train de regarder Fred et George en fronçant les sourcils, et, en suivant son regard, elle aperçut les jumeaux qui essayaient de se retenir de rire. Ginny, assise à côté de ses frères, regardait Hermione avec intérêt, un petit sourire sur le visage.

 **\- Ron, arrête de me regarder comme ça, il n'y a eu aucun bout de nuit avec Fred.**  
 **\- Ah oui ?** demanda George en arquant un sourcil, un sourire en coin.

Ron regardait à présent son grand frère avec des yeux noirs, et Harry avait tourné son regard vers Hermione.

 **\- Oui, je me suis juste endormie dans la salle commune, Fred qui passait par là est venu me réveiller, nous avons parlé un petit moment puis je suis allée me coucher.**

La jeune Gryffondor aperçut Harry soupirer - de soulagement ? - tandis que Ron fixait toujours son frère.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire dans la salle commune, toi ?** demanda Ron à Fred d'un ton sec.

Harry remarqua les jumeaux en train de se regarder tout en s'adressant un clin d'œil. Le jeune homme commençait visiblement à comprendre ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

 **\- J'avais oublié ma baguette. Mais au final, j'ai trouvé mieux que ma baguette...**

La tartine d'Hermione resta suspendue dans sa main entre sa bouche et son assiette. Elle leva les yeux en direction du rouquin qui venait de parler et fronça les sourcils en se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien jouer. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre son récent comportement, et il en allait de même pour celui de George. Hermione essaya de capter le regard de Fred pour voir si elle pouvait y lire une quelconque lueur amusée, mais celui-ci regardait Ron. Elle suivit son regard et remarqua que les oreilles de son ami avaient virées au rouge. Elle était en train de se demander pourquoi lorsqu'elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par George qui prit la parole.

 **\- Bon ! Ce n'est pas le tout, mais nous avons à faire !** s'exclama George en se levant.

Une fois que les deux jumeaux furent un peu plus loin de la grande salle, ils purent exprimer leur hilarité en toute liberté.

 **\- T'as assuré avec ton "j'ai trouvé mieux que ma baguette" ! Géniale la tête de Ron !**  
 **\- Oui, j'étais assez fier de moi sur le coup,** fit Fred en riant.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent pour se diriger vers leur salle de classe, mais ils s'arrêtèrent net en tombant nez à nez avec Harry, qui les regardait d'un mauvais œil.

Harry, qui avait suivi les jumeaux afin de leur demander ce qu'il se passait, n'espérait pas en entendre autant, et était maintenant à peu près sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il se tramait. Les deux frères essayaient visiblement d'énerver Ron en se rapprochant d'Hermione, et Harry trouvait cette blague d'un assez mauvais goût. D'une part, car cela rendait Ron d'une humeur massacrante mais aussi car cela pouvait blesser Hermione si elle venait à l'apprendre. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, avaient cessé de rire et regardaient Harry avec des yeux ronds, espérant qu'il n'allait pas gâcher leur petit jeu. Fred prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

 **\- Harry ! Tiens donc ! Ça va ?**

Harry remarqua immédiatement que les jumeaux avaient perdu leur assurance coutumière, ce qui, d'après lui, n'était encore jamais arrivé.

 **\- Ça irait mieux si vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe avec Ron et Hermione.**

Fred regarda George un court instant, puis Harry vit leur assurance revenir d'un coup. Ce dialogue muet entre jumeaux l'avait toujours impressionné.

 **\- Harry , Harry..., c** ommença Fred.  
 **\- Nous allons te parler en toute franchise, car nous t'en devons une pour tout cet argent que tu nous as gentiment laissé...,** continua George en faisant allusion à l'argent gagné lors du tournoi des trois sorciers qui avait mal terminé, remporté par Harry.  
 **\- Mais tu serais bien gentil de garder ce que nous allons te dire pour toi, et si tu ne veux pas le faire, penses par exemple à notre très chère carte du maraudeur que nous t'avons laissée...,** enchaîna Fred.

Harry regardait les jumeaux en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils lui avaient été d'une aide précieuse en lui confiant leur carte du maraudeur.

 **\- Très bien, mais si ce que je vais entendre ne me plaît vraiment pas, j'irai en parler à Ron et à Hermione,** céda Harry.  
 **\- OK, alors pour faire court, Fred et moi voulons savoir si Ron est amoureux ou non d'Hermione.**  
 **\- Donc nous avons décidé de nous rapprocher un peu d'Hermione pour voir la réaction de Ron.**  
 **\- Mais la réponse est évidente maintenant, vous avez bien vu Ron s'étouffer sur place tout à l'heure ?**  
 **\- En effet,** approuva George en souriant en repensant à son frère.  
 **\- Donc vous allez arrêter ?** demanda Harry.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, comme s'ils n'avaient pas du tout songé à l'éventualité de stopper ici leur petit jeu

 **\- On ne peut pas arrêter maintenant Harry ! C'est trop merveilleux de voir Ron comme ça !** s'exclama George.  
 **\- Dites, ce n'est pas vous qui devez supporter la mauvaise humeur de Ron à longueur de journée !**  
 **\- Justement, c'est marrant ! En plus, imagine, notre petit jeu pourrait bien permettre à Ron de découvrir les sentiments qu'il n'ose pas s'avouer...,** argumenta Fred.  
 **\- Et s'il remarque qu'il n'est plus le seul sur le marché, peut-être qu'il osera avouer plus rapidement ses sentiments à Hermione...,** continua George en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.  
 **\- Et BIM ! Notre petit jeu aura permis à un couple de se former !**

Harry ne pouvait que prendre en compte les arguments des jumeaux. Lui-même se doutait bien que son meilleur ami était amoureux d'Hermione, mais il savait que le rouquin ne se l'avouerait jamais. Et qu'il l'avouerait encore moins à Hermione. Alors si le jeu des jumeaux peut servir d'électrochoc à Ron, ça pourrait vraiment être utile. Après y avoir réfléchi, Harry posa son regard sur les deux frères qui étaient en train de scruter le visage du jeune homme pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyants ainsi.

 **\- Bon, ok, je ne dirai rien à Ron et à Hermione. Si votre jeu peu mettre un petit coup de pied aux fesses de Ron, je suis entièrement derrière vous.**

Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry parlait, le sourire sur le visage des jumeaux ne cessait de s'élargir.

 **\- Harry, tu es génial !** S'exclamèrent-ils.  
 **\- On savait qu'on pouvait compter sur toi !**  
 **\- Oui, mais allez-y doucement, car c'est quand même Hermione qui est au centre de tout ça.**  
 **\- Pas de soucis, chef !** dirent Fred et George en effectuant le salut militaire avant de partir pour leur cours en saluant Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor fit de même et se dirigea vers la salle de classe de Flitwick en courant pour ne pas arriver en retard. Les heures de colle d'Ombrage lui suffisaient amplement. Harry arriva dans la salle juste au moment où les élèves sortaient leur baguette pour commencer le cours de sortilège. Le professeur Flitwick lui lança un regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

 **\- Prenez-place, et essayez d'être ponctuel la prochaine fois monsieur Potter.**  
 **\- Je suis désolé, professeur,** s'excusa Harry en reprenant son souffle et en allant s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être installé qu'Harry remarqua qu'aucun de ses deux amis ne parlait. Ron regardait fixement le tableau en face de lui où rien n'était écrit et Hermione faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses mains d'un air songeur. Harry eut l'impression de voir Luna Lovegood, une élève de Serdaigle, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Si c'était le genre de Luna, ce n'était pas du tout celui d'Hermione. Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce que le professeur Flitwick leur avait donné comme travail à faire, il vit Neville s'approcher de leur table en tenant une cage remplie de corbeaux. Le jeune Gryffondor essaya tant bien que mal d'en sortir trois en les tenant à bonne distance de son visage et les posa un à un, délicatement, devant les trois amis.

 **\- Merci, Neville,** remercia Harry en lui souriant, car il comprenait bien qu'il ne s'était pas porté volontaire pour distribuer les corbeaux.  
 **\- Bien !** commença le professeur une fois que Neville fut à sa place. **À la fin de l'heure, je ne veux plus entendre aucun corbeau dans cette salle. La formule est « Silencio ! » Bonne chance.**

Harry sortit sa baguette et alors qu'Hermione devrait déjà être en train de faire taire son corbeau, elle continuait de fixer sa baguette.

 **\- Hermione ? Ça va ?** murmura Harry en se rapprochant plus près d'elle.

La jeune Gryffondor sursauta en lâchant sa baguette et regarda autour d'elle, surprise de voir que le cours avait déjà commencé. Elle s'en voulut de se laisser aller ainsi et se concentra immédiatement sur le cours.

 **\- Oh pardon Harry,** s'excusa-t-elle en reprenant sa baguette. **Je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit. Silencio !**

Son corbeau se fit silencieux, mais laissa échapper un croassement de temps à autre. De son côté, Harry décida qu'il parlera à Ron à la fin du cours puisqu'ils avaient une heure de libre. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que son ami laissait échapper sa fureur sur sa baguette, la secouant vivement en grognant la formule magique, et manquant de peu l'œil du pauvre corbeau. Le cours passa rapidement et Hermione aida Harry une fois qu'elle fit taire entièrement son corbeau. Ron, quant à lui, refusa catégoriquement son aide. Une fois sortie de la salle, Hermione se dirigea à la bibliothèque où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Ginny pour lui parler de ce qui la tracasse. De son côté, Harry emmena son meilleur ami faire un tour vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Ginny était en train de terminer un devoir donné par le professeur Binns. Celle-ci releva la tête en entendant Hermione arriver et débarrassa un peu la table de ses affaires. Son amie prit place et soupira en enfouissant la tête dans ses mains.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda Ginny en la voyant si désespérée.  
 **\- Tes frères préparent un truc. J'en suis à peu près sûre.**  
 **\- Lesquels ?**  
 **\- Les jumeaux !** S'exclama Hermione en pensant que c'était évidant. **Tu étais là ce matin, tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange ?**

Ginny fit tourner sa plume entre ses doigts en essayant de se souvenir de la matinée, mais aucun élément important ne lui revenait en mémoire. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil interrogateur à Hermione qui soupira de nouveau en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de changer de position sur sa chaise.

 **\- Le « J'ai trouvé mieux que ma baguette », Ginny !** S'exclama-t-elle de nouveau. **Tu n'as pas trouvé ça étrange ?**  
 **\- Franchement, venant de la part de Fred, non pas vraiment.**  
 **\- Bon, d'accord, je sais que ça leur ressemble,** concéda Hermione. **Mais, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'ils sont souvent autour de moi en ce moment.**

Ginny esquissa un sourire et elle regarda Hermione comme si elle avait en face d'elle un enfant attendrissant.

 **\- Quoi ?** Demanda Hermione.  
 **\- Tu es la meilleure amie de Ron, c'est normal qu'ils ne soient jamais loin.**  
 **\- Alors selon toi ils ne préparent rien ?**  
 **\- Ils sont toujours en train de préparer quelque chose,** répondit Ginny en souriant. **Mais je ne pense pas que ça te concerne. Il a seulement voulu faire son intéressant ce matin, ne t'en occupe pas.**

Hermione se mit à réfléchir à la question en prenant en compte les remarques de Ginny. Effectivement, elle ne voyait pas ce que les jumeaux pourraient bien préparer en lui tournant ainsi autour, et elle mit le récent comportement sur le fruit du hasard.

 **\- Ou si tu veux, je peux toujours leur demander s'ils manigancent quelque chose à propos de toi.**  
 **\- Non, ça ira. Je verrais bien s'ils continuent par la suite, mais au pire, je ne pense pas risquer grand-chose,** répondit Hermione en souriant.  
 **\- Oui, ça s'est sûr !**  
 **\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour ton devoir ?** demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.  
 **\- Ah, ce n'est pas de refus.**


	4. Troisième chapitre

**T** **roisième chapitr** **e.**

L'automne avait fini par pointer le bout de son nez, et avait emmené avec lui le flot de mauvaises surprises. En effet, les élèves avaient eu la stupeur de découvrir que Dolorès Ombrage en personne s'était faite nommée Grand Inquisitrice de Poudlard, sous l'ordre du ministre de la magie. Ce sujet était désormais sur toutes les lèvres, et Hermione faisait de son mieux pour contrôler Harry durant les cours d'Ombrage, afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas en retenu tous les soirs de la semaine. Harry vouait une haine nouvelle pour le ministère depuis qu'il avait compris qu'ils ne le croyaient pas, mais de surcroit, qu'ils tentaient de cacher du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient le retour de Voldemort. Et la seule parole de Harry, bien qu'il soit le survivant, était bien vaine comparée aux affirmations du ministère, qui semblaient formels à ce sujet. Dès le premier cours tenu par Dolorès Ombrage, Harry avait voulu affirmer que le Lord était bel et bien de retour, ce qui lui avait valu une première heure de retenue en échange. Et le terme « je ne dois pas mentir » était encore bien présent sur le haut de sa main.

Ce jour-là, Hermione était assise contre un arbre près du lac et lisait un livre qu'elle venait tout juste de récupérer à la bibliothèque, ayant terminé son livre de chevet actuel. Harry et Ron étaient allés s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch, mais la brune n'avait pas souhaité les accompagner. Alors qu'elle lisait, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil Drago et ses deux acolytes qui passaient non loin d'elle en bavardant bruyamment. Hermione n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, car ils n'en méritaient tout simplement pas et replongea dans son chapitre sur les Girondes. Drago, au grand malheur d'Hermione, trouva cependant utile d'apporter de l'attention à cette dernière.

 **\- Alors Granger, Saint Potter et Weasmoche t'ont abandonnée ?** commença-t-il tandis que Crabbe et Goyle rigolaient bêtement derrière lui.

Hermione ne jugea pas important de répliquer et ne leva pas la tête de son livre. Elle n'accorderait pas le plaisir à Malefoy de la voir s'énerver pour lui, et surtout, elle était lassée de ce comportement puéril dont il faisait preuve depuis maintenant cinq ans.

 **\- Ils ont enfin dû comprendre que traîner avec une Sang-De-Bourbe n'était pas bon pour leur réputation déjà bien abîmée...,** reprit Drago.  
 **\- Malefoy, t'es gentil, tu l'écrases.**

Surprise, Hermione releva la tête et aperçut Fred qui se dirigeait en direction des trois Serpentard. Il portait sa tenue de Quidditch et Hermione en déduisit qu'il devait se rendre à l'entraînement auquel assistaient Harry et Ron. Drago parut également surpris de le voir arriver, mais retrouva vite son air hautain en relevant dignement la tête.

 **\- Tiens donc, la Sang de Bourbe a changé de Weasley ? Faut dire qu'elle a le choix, vous êtes quoi, une dizaine ? Ce n'est pas trop serré dans votre tanière ?**

Fred était à présent à la hauteur de Drago, et Hermione, qui s'était levée, aperçut la jointure de sa main droite blanchir tant il serrait le manche de son balai.

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'écraser, Malefoy ?** demanda Fred, la voix calme malgré sa colère.  
 **\- T'as vraiment cru que j'allais obéir à un Weasley ?**  
 **\- Peut-être que tu m'obéiras quand tu auras reçu mon poing dans la figure,** menaça Fred en se rapprochant encore plus du Serpentard.

Hermione regardait la scène anxieusement, vraiment peu désireuse de voir une bagarre se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle s'approcha un peu plus des trois Serpentard et de Fred, qui était en train de regarder fixement Drago. Il en était de même pour le blond, et Hermione trouva cette scène ridicule.

 **\- Fred laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine.**  
 **\- Tu vas le laisser te traiter ainsi sans rien dire ?!** s'indigna Fred.  
 **\- Ses injures ne me blessent aucunement,assura viens, ça sert à rien de rester là.**  
 **\- Ouais, part Weasley, tu es aussi lâche que Ron ! C'est bien de famille !** Relança Malefoy qui s'était avant tout assuré que Crabbe et Goyle étaient toujours à ses côtés.  
 **\- Ah oui, tu veux que je te montre si je suis lâche ?!** s'exclama Fred en fureur en s'approchant bien trop près de Drago et en lâchant son balai.  
 **\- Fred ! Laisse tomber !** lança Hermione en le tenant par le poignet. **On y va !**

Fred, qui fixait toujours le blond avec fureur se laissa tout de même entraîner par Hermione qui ramassa son balai au passage. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés des Serpentard, Fred laissa échapper toute sa colère, sous les yeux surpris d'Hermione qui n'était pas habituée à le voir réagir ainsi.

 **\- Je vais le tuer un jour ! De quel droit te traite-t-il ainsi ? Il se croit meilleur parce qu'il est un Sang-Pur ?! Je vais l'étrangler, le massacrer, le...**  
 **\- Fred, oublie-le,** coupa Hermione.  
 **\- L'oublier ? Comment peux-tu laisser passer ça ?!** s'indigna Fred toujours furieux.

Hermione s'arrêta et reprit le poignet du rouquin pour qu'il arrête de massacrer tous les cailloux et morceaux de bois se trouvant sur son passage. Fred s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hermione. Elle le regarda un instant, examinant ce visage qui ne ressemblait à rien à ceux qu'elle avait pu voir autrefois. Fred était plus réputé pour ses éclats de rire que pour ses accès de fureur. Elle était touchée que Fred ait prit sa défense, et elle avait envie de lui en faire part.

 **\- Je peux passer à autre chose, car en ce moment, j'ai surtout envie de te remercier. D'avoir pris ma défense,** reprit Hermione sous le regard interrogateur de Fred. **Je... Je ne m'y attendais pas et ça m'a touchée.**

Ces paroles semblèrent calmer Fred qui regardait à présent Hermione en souriant. Sa vraie nature ne pouvait pas rester cachée bien longtemps, et la Gryffondor trouvait ça attendrissant.

 **\- Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas passer devant ce moins que rien, l'entendre t'insulter de la sorte et partir sans rien dire. Personne ne mérite qu'on la traite ainsi, et surtout pas toi, qui es une si grande sorcière.**

Surprise, Hermione écarquilla les yeux et ne sut quoi répondre. Etrangement, elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et craignit que le son ne parvienne jusqu'à Fred. Elle esquissa ensuite un faible sourire à l'adresse du rouquin et préféra se diriger vers un chemin moins aventureux.

 **\- Me-Merci. Tu te rendais sur le terrain de Quidditch ?** demanda Hermione en reprenant la route.  
 **\- Oui, il y a entraînement,** répondit Fred en lui emboîtant le pas. **Tu m'accompagnes ?**  
 **\- Oui, je vais venir vous voir jouer, je n'ai plus envie de lire.**

Ils arrivèrent alors que l'entraînement avait déjà commencé. En voyant Fred accompagné d'Hermione, Ron faillit tomber de son balai et se rattrapa de justesse, mais laissa passer le souaffle lancé par Ginny à travers les buts.

 **\- Fred ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire en sorte d'arriver à l'heure ?!** s'exclama Angelina, **tu sais que nous avons énormément de choses à revoir avant le match contre Serpentard !**  
 **\- Excuse-moi, j'ai eu une petite altercation avec l'un d'entre eux, justement,** grimaça Fred en se remémorant la scène.

Une fois arrivé à destination, le rouquin adressa un sourire à Hermione avant de se lancer sur son balai pour rejoindre son frère qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

 **\- Je te raconterai après, si Angelina nous voit parler, elle va devenir encore plus folle.**

L'entraînement reprit et malgré lui, Fred ne continuait de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu ce besoin irrépressible de défendre Hermione, ni pourquoi les propos de Malefoy l'avaient mis dans une telle rage. Il avait vu Hermione sous son arbre, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lancer un regard assassin à cet idiot et ça avait été plus fort que lui. Tout comme il était plus fort que lui, en ce moment, de regarder dans la direction des gradins où elle était assise. Elle était en compagnie de Neville et écoutait ce qu'il lui disait en jetant par moment des coups d'œil à l'entraînement. Il faillit laisser tomber sa batte lorsqu'il s'entendit penser qu'elle était tout de même sacrément belle.

 **\- Fred !** Rugis Angelina. **Tu n'es pas concentré ! Pourquoi as-tu laissé passer ce cognard ?!**

Fred regarda dans la direction que montrait Angelina et constata avec stupeur que Katie saignait abondamment du nez.

 **\- Katie ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le cognard passer !**  
 **\- C'est bien ce que je te reproche !** s'exclama Angelina. **Cet entraînement est une vraie catastrophe !**  
 **\- Allons, Angelina, respire, on se détend...,** intervient George. **Fred et moi n'allons plus quitter les cognards des yeux.**

Les Gryffondor reprirent leur entraînement et pour couronner le tout, quelques Serpentard vinrent prendre place dans les gradins pour se moquer ouvertement d'eux. De leur côté, Neville et Hermione avaient décidé de retourner au château pour attendre Harry et Ron dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Hermione était en train d'expliquer plus en détail une notion du cours de métamorphose que Neville n'avait pas compris quand ils furent interrompus par Ron qui se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur la chaise à côté de Neville. En comparaison, Harry parut aussi léger et gracieux qu'une danseuse étoile quand il prit place à côté d'Hermione.

 **\- Je meurs de faim !** s'écria le rouquin en s'emparant du premier plat qu'il avait sous la main.  
 **\- Pour changer...,** ricana Hermione.  
 **\- On voit que tu ne sais pas à quel point un entraînement de Quidditch est épuisant ! Surtout avec les Serpentard qui se prennent pour les rois du monde...,** grogna Ron en lançant un regard noir en direction de la table des Serpentard.  
 **\- C'est à cause d'eux qu'on est rentrés, ils étaient vraiment trop agaçants,** affirma Neville.  
 **\- Vous auriez dû rester, vous avez loupé George qui a lancé un cognard en plein sur leur gradin !** continua Ron en montrant l'entrée de la grande salle.  
 **\- C'était quelque chose...,** affirma Harry en souriant.

Hermione, qui avait suivi le regard de Ron, vit Ginny et les jumeaux entrer dans la grande salle pour s'installer un peu plus loin, tandis que Ginny se séparait d'eux pour aller vers certains élèves de sa classe. Elle continua cependant à regarder en direction des jumeaux Weasley. Elle vit Fred prendre place aux côtés d'une élève de septième année, Angelina Johnson, et elle le regarda passer son bras derrière la nuque de la Gryffondor en parlant joyeusement. Elle entendit Angelina rire à une des paroles qu'il lui avait adressées, et elle constata que les jumeaux apportaient la bonne humeur un peu partout où ils passaient. Elle se surprit cependant à penser qu'Angelina Johnson était chanceuse, puis elle fronça les sourcils avant de détourner le regard. L'esprit ailleurs, elle leva le regard et le posa sur la table des professeurs. Elle vit Dumbledore en son centre qui regardait pensivement la salle et comme toujours, la sagesse qui émanait de lui avait le don de la calmer un peu.

 **\- Toi aussi, tu as remarqué que Dumbledore est là ce soir ?** Lui demanda Harry qui l'avait vu regarder le directeur.  
 **\- Oui, il n'est pas souvent présent ces derniers temps. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut faire qui lui prend autant de temps...,** murmura Hermione.  
 **\- En tout cas, il m'évite comme la peste, il ne m'a pas adressé un mot depuis mon audience disciplinaire cet été.**

Surprise par le son de la voix d'Harry qui n'était qu'un faible murmure, Hermione le regarda attentivement et constata que son ami souffrait réellement de cette ignorance.

 **\- Harry, je pense que si tu allais le voir pour lui parler de ce que te fait Ombrage durant ses heures de retenue...,** commença-t-elle.  
 **\- Non, je n'irai pas le voir pour ça. C'est entre Ombrage et moi. Et ses punitions me rappellent à quel point je hais le ministère.**

Harry faisait allusion à la plume de Dolores Ombrage qui, au lieu d'inscrire les mots sur parchemins, les faisaient s'inscrire sur la main de l'utilisateur. La phrase "Je ne dois pas mentir" s'inscrivait alors sur la peau d'Harry en le coupant et commençait d'ailleurs à se voir nettement après cicatrisation.

 **\- C'est comme tu veux,** répondit Hermione, agacée.

En traversant la grande salle pour se rendre dans la salle commune accompagnée de Ron et Harry, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de constater que Fred était toujours aussi proche d'Angelina et eut un petit pincement au cœur qu'elle ne comprit pas. C'est Fred après tout, le frère de Ron ! Depuis quand lui accordait-elle autant d'importance ? Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait. Depuis le début d'année, George et Fred s'étaient mystérieusement rapprochés d'elle, et il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l'un des deux ne passe son bras autour de sa nuque, comme l'avait fait Fred à Angelina en arrivant dans la Grande Salle. Et aussi surprenant soit-il, Hermione s'y était habituée. Ils l'agaçaient, certes, mais elle aimait le semblant de considération qu'ils semblaient lui apporter. Elle essaya de chasser ses pensées en écoutant la discussion d'Harry et Ron, et une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, la jeune Gryffondor décida qu'il était temps d'annoncer à ses amis ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis plusieurs jours.


	5. Quatrième chapitre

**Q** **uatrième chapitr** **e.**

Hermione avait fait part à Harry et à Ron de l'idée qu'elle avait en tête, soit de prendre des cours de défense contre les forces du mal par eux-mêmes, puisque Dolorès Ombrage s'en avérait incapable. Bien entendu, Harry avait répondu par un non catégorique quand elle lui avait proposé de prendre la tête de ces cours. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il en savait bien plus sur les défenses contre les forces du mal que n'importe quel autre élève de l'école. Et le jour où Harry est venu lui annoncer qu'il était d'accord de faire un essai, elle était la plus heureuse et manqua de l'étouffer en lui sautant au cou. Ils avaient donc organisé durant une sortie à Pré Au Lard une réunion à la tête de Sanglier, pub miteux et peu fréquentable qu'ils avaient choisi pour être tranquilles, où quelques élèves devaient les rejoindre. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Hermione et ses deux meilleurs amis eurent la stupeur de constater qu'au lieu de cinq ou six élèves, ils étaient au moins une vingtaine. En tête de file, Hermione aperçut les jumeaux qui leur adressèrent de larges sourires.

 **\- Quel pub chaleureux !** s'exclama George en donnant une pichenette à une araignée posée sur une chaise.  
 **\- On s'y sent comme à la maison !** continua Fred en prenant place.  
 **\- Bonjour Harry,** salua Luna Lovegood d'une voix mélodieuse.

Les autres élèves prirent place petit à petit, entre autres Neville, Seamus, Dean, Cormac McLaggen et au grand bonheur de Harry, Cho Chang, une élève de Serdaigle sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione expliqua aux autres élèves le fait qu'ils avaient eu l'idée de prendre des cours supplémentaires donnés par Harry. La plupart des élèves étant simplement venus dans le but qu'Harry leur parle de la mort de Cédric Diggory de la main de Lord Voldemort, ils furent durs à convaincre et le ton monta d'un cran. Finalement, tous se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de s'entraîner s'ils souhaitaient obtenir leur BUSE en défense contre les forces du mal. Soulagée, Hermione alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'Harry venait de quitter, à côté de Fred.

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'il me plaît le plus dans ces cours Herminione ?** demanda le rouquin en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres.  
 **\- Enfreindre une énième fois le règlement de l'école ?** proposa Hermione en arquant un sourcil.  
 **\- Non, même si ce détail me plaît aussi. Mais ce qui me plaît le plus est le fait de rester dans la même salle que toi plus d'une heure...,** murmura Fred à son oreille.

Hermione piqua un fard en sentant son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et se concentra sur une tâche invisible sur sa main droite. En sentant Fred sourire, très fier de la réaction qu'il a provoquée chez elle, Hermione décida de ne pas fuir, préférant en savoir plus sur le fond de la pensée du jeune homme. Elle releva la tête et regarda le frère de son ami droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te plaît dans le fait de rester dans la même salle que moi plus d'une heure ?**

Fred sourit en la regardant, ce qui fit battre le cœur d'Hermione encore plus fort, si cela était possible. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse de sa part, pensant qu'elle fuirait le sujet. Il ne perdit cependant pas de son assurance coutumière et ne lâcha pas du regard la jeune Gryffondor, dont les joues étaient plus rouges que d'habitude.

 **\- Disons que tu n'es pas déplaisante à regarder...,** murmura-t-il, son éternel sourire en coin.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait répondu ça. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler à Hermione aujourd'hui et il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas pour rendre Ron jaloux puisqu'il avait chuchoté pour rester discret. Même son jumeau n'était pas au courant, en grande discussion avec un élève de Serdaigle, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Mais c'était sorti, ça lui avait échappé, il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses pensées. Et voir Hermione le regarder avec des yeux ronds, les joues rosies, ne le fit en aucun cas regretter ses paroles.  
De son côté, la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi lui répondre tant elle était embarrassée. Depuis quand Fred voyait-il en elle plus que la meilleure amie de son petit frère ? Pourquoi lui tenait-il ces propos ? Disait-il cette phrase à toutes les filles qu'il ne trouve pas déplaisantes à regarder ? L'avait-il dit à Alicia le soir où il lui avait passé son bras autour du cou ?

 **\- Hermione ? Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une liste que tu souhaitais créer pour rendre l'AD plus officiel ?** demanda Harry en revenant vers elle.  
 **\- Quoi ? Une liste ?** bafouilla-t-elle, n'ayant pas le moins du monde écouté la conversation qui avait eu lieu autour d'elle.  
 **\- Oui, avec le nom de ceux qui veulent participer au cours.**  
 **\- Ah oui ! La liste !** s'exclama Hermione devant le regard surpris de son ami.

Elle se leva, soulagée de s'éloigner un peu de Fred et expliqua aux autres l'idée qu'elle avait eue et le moyen qu'elle avait mis en place pour qu'ils puissent être tenus au courant des jours où auront lieu les réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore, comme ils se sont appelés. Chacun à leur tour, ils défilèrent devant les trois amis pour ajouter leur nom à la liste, et quand ce fut le tour de Fred, il lui fit un petit clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire en coin avant de partir. Hermione fit de son mieux pour contrôler sa respiration afin de ne pas alarmer ses meilleurs amis.

 **\- Depuis quand Fred te fait des clins d'œil ?!** s'exclama Ron une fois qu'ils furent sortis du pub.  
 **\- Je ne sais pas, il ne l'a peut-être pas fait volontairement.**  
 **\- Pas volontairement ? Ça se voyait clairement qu'il t'était destiné ! Hein Harry ?**  
 **\- Oh, je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas fait attention,** répondit vaguement Harry, le regard ailleurs.  
 **\- Je crois que Cho te trotte dans la tête non ?** Lui demanda Hermione en souriant.  
 **\- Cho ? Non, je pensais au succès de ton idée,** répondit-il, mais Ron comme Hermione savaient parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Les trois amis passèrent chez Honeydukes pour acheter quelques friandises, mis à part Ron qui en acheta deux paquets pleins à craquer sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione qui lui reprochait, depuis leur première année, qu'il mangeait trop de choses vraiment pas équilibrées. Ils restèrent un petit moment dans le magasin en attendant que la pluie au-dehors cesse. Ils pouvaient ainsi profiter de la chaleur, mais aussi de l'odeur douceâtre des sucreries, qui était, aux dires de Ron, la meilleure odeur au monde. Finalement, ils décidèrent de retourner à Poudlard, bien que la pluie n'ait pas cessé. Elle avait, au contraire, pris bien plus de puissance qu'en début d'après-midi. Ils arrivèrent donc trempés jusqu'aux os dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et envoyèrent valser leurs manteaux par terre pour se précipiter vers le feu de cheminée.

 **\- Plus tard, j'essayerai d'apprendre à arrêter la pluie. Ça, ça serait vraiment un sortilège utile.**  
 **\- Je ne crois pas que tu arriveras un jour à faire cesser la pluie Ron...,** soupira Hermione.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Ron en souriant, l'imaginant sous une pluie battante, baguette à la main, faisant de son mieux pour la faire cesser.

 **\- On en reparlera, tu seras la première étonnée.**  
 **\- Moi, je voudrais un sortilège pour comprendre les filles...,** marmonna Harry qui les écoutait d'une oreille distraite.  
 **\- Ah, mon vieux...,** soupira Ron, compatissant. **Elle te donne du fil à retordre cette Cho...**  
 **\- Je pense que nos cours supplémentaires pourront peut-être vous aider à vous rapprocher,** suggéra Hermione.  
 **\- Oui, c'est vrai. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer en une heure,** approuva Ron.

Cette réflexion rappela à Hermione les dires de Fred un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et elle sentit ses joues rosir légèrement. "Ce qui me plaît le plus est le fait de rester dans la même salle que toi plus d'une heure..." Elle le revoyait, le sentait lui murmurer cette phrase à l'oreille et elle s'entendit pousser un léger soupir. Son attitude la prenait vraiment au dépourvu et elle n'avait personne à qui se confier... Elle se posait mille et une questions et personne ne pouvait l'aider à en trouver les réponses. Elle souhaitait tant comprendre ce que Fred attendait d'elle, ce qui le poussait à se conduire ainsi... Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ses amis s'étaient levés et qu'ils l'attendaient vers la porte de la salle commune.

 **\- Hermione ? Tu viens ?** demanda Harry en élevant légèrement la voix, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait.  
 **\- Vous allez où ?**  
 **\- Manger, quelle question !** s'indigna Ron en regardant Hermione comme si elle était la chose la plus étrange sur cette terre.  
 **\- Oh, c'est déjà l'heure ! Je n'y avais pas prêté attention !**

Elle se leva à la hâte en manquant de trébucher sur un coussin et rejoignit Harry et Ron pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées et ne regardant pas devant elle, Hermione entra de plein fouet sur un torse cinq fois plus large que le sien. Relevant la tête, elle tomba nez à nez avec Crabbe qui la regardait avec un air de dégoût sur le visage. Malefoy et Goyle s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus loin en voyant que Crabbe ne suivait plus et revenaient maintenant sur leur pas. Hermione entendit Drago murmurer à Goyle "Encore la Sang de Bourbe ? Décidément, elle doit aimer ça... ", alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'eux.

 **\- Granger, soit gentille, évite de contaminer mes amis. Qui sait, le sang de Bourbe peut être très dangereux...,** ricana Drago en se plaçant à côté de Crabbe.

Hermione sentit Ron s'agiter à côté d'elle et lui posa la main sur le bras pour qu'il ne puisse pas attraper sa baguette. Elle n'avait peut-être rien dit à Drago l'autre jour, surprise par l'arrivée de Fred, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Drago et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Malefoy... Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ça fait cinq ans que tu te répètes. Ton langage est donc si pauvre ? Je suis sûre que même Crabbe et Goyle, en se creusant un peu la cervelle, pourraient trouver mieux à dire que toi. Si tu as décidé d'être agaçant jusqu'à la fin de nos études à Poudlard, essaye au moins d'être créatif, car ça devient lassant.**

Drago la regarda dans un premier temps les yeux écarquillés puis se mit à froncer les sourcils, portant la main à sa baguette tout comme ses deux acolytes. Hermione sentit Harry et Ron faire de même derrière elle. Elle sourit et ne lâcha pas Drago du regard.

 **\- Dans la grande salle, vraiment ? Je crois qu'avec Dumbledore juste en face, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Et Rogue n'est même pas à la table des professeurs ce soir pour vous sauver la mise...**

Drago lança un regard furtif en direction de la table des professeurs et croisa le regard du directeur qui les regardait sereinement. Il laissa tomber sa baguette dans le fond de sa poche et s'approcha un peu plus près de Hermione.

 **\- Ce n'est que partie remise, Granger...,** chuchota-t-il.

Il lança un dernier regard noir à Hermione ainsi qu'à ses deux amis et sortit de la salle en hurlant après tous les premières années qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Hermione, quant à elle, se retourna et constata avec stupeur que tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité avaient arrêté leur discussion et avaient cessé de manger pour regarder leur petite altercation. Elle suivit Harry et Ron qui se dirigeaient vers les jumeaux et Lee Jordan qui étaient en train de manger. Harry prit place à côté de Lee et Hermione s'assit près de lui, pour constater trop tard qu'elle se trouvait en face de Fred. Ron, quant à lui, s'installa en face de ses frères qui regardaient Hermione en souriant.

 **\- Hermione, nous te tirons notre chapeau !** déclara George. **On a adoré, la tête de Malefoy était épique !**  
 **\- Et toi, tu as été géniale,** déclara Fred en lui adressant de nouveau un clin d'œil.

Hermione ne put que leur sourire, faisant de son mieux pour lutter contre les rougeurs qu'elle sentait monter sur son visage. Heureusement que ses cheveux épais sont là pour cacher un peu son visage. Pour une fois qu'ils servent à quelque chose, pensa-t-elle. Ron, lui, regardait fixement Fred.

 **\- Dites, c'est quoi cette nouvelle manie de faire des clins d'œil à tout bout de champ ?** demanda-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.  
 **\- Les clins d'œil, ça donne un côté mystérieux...,** répondit George en adressant un clin d'oeil à Ron.  
 **\- Ça laisse sous-entendre plusieurs choses...,** continua Fred en faisant également un clin d'oeil à son petit frère.  
 **\- Si vous le dîtes...,** marmonna Ron, maussade.

Essayant de ne pas prêter attention à Fred, qui, elle le sentait, la regardait, Hermione entreprit de se servir, mais son regard semblait la consumer sur place. Au moment où elle relevait les yeux vers lui, elle se mordit les lèvres en voyant Alicia prendre place à côté de Fred. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle en lui adressant un grand sourire et Hermione sentit son estomac se replier sur lui-même.

 **\- George, j'ai un petit service à te demander,** commença Alicia en piquant une frite dans son assiette.  
 **\- C'est Fred, pas George,** répliqua Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Alicia sans le vouloir.

Fred releva la tête vers elle, surprit, puis la regarda en souriant tendrement. Il appréciait le fait qu'Hermione sache faire la différence entre son frère et lui, chose que même leur mère n'arrivait pas à faire.

 **\- Oh, je les confonds toujours, ils se ressemblent tellement ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour réussir à les différencier. À la maison, nous avons deux petits lapins qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Heureusement, l'un d'eux a une toute petite tache brune sur l'oreille. Alors que chez les jumeaux, je n'ai rien qui me permette de les identifier...**  
 **\- C'est très gentil de les comparer à des lapins,** dit Hermione d'un ton froid.  
 **\- Non, bien sûr, je ne les comparais pas à nos lapins, mais...**  
 **\- Si, tu les comparais,** répliqua Hermione, agacée.

Alicia se tourna vers Fred pour obtenir un peu d'aide et celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. Tandis qu'elle lui répondait, Hermione préféra ne pas écouter leur conversation et se retourna vers Harry qui parlait des cours supplémentaires avec les autres. Elle les écoutait sans prendre part à la discussion lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau le regard de Fred posé sur elle. Se retournant, elle constata qu'Alicia était partie. Fred, lui, la fixait intensément, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

 **\- Comment tu fais ?**  
 **\- Comment je fais quoi ?**  
 **\- Pour arriver à nous différencier, mon frère et moi. Notre mère elle-même n'y arrive pas.**  
 **\- Oh, c'est quelques petits détails... Par exemple, votre manière de vous tenir assis. George, lui, est plus du genre avachi, alors que toi, tu te tiens plus droit. Et aussi, tu as moins de taches de rousseur que lui sur le nez.**  
 **\- Ah oui ?** demanda Fred en riant et en portant la main à son nez pour le toucher.

Hermione se sentit rougir, une nouvelle fois. Elle venait de dire délibérément à Fred qu'il avait moins de taches de rousseur que son frère sur le nez, ce qui montrait clairement qu'elle avait pris le temps de bien regarder son visage. Fred, qui la regardait toujours, sourit davantage en voyant ses joues rougir.

 **\- J'aime beaucoup le fait qu'enfin une personne arrive à faire la différence entre mon frère et moi. Certaines personnes ont l'air de croire que nous ne formons qu'une seule et même personne, puisque nous sommes toujours fourrés ensemble.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois...,** murmura Hermione.  
 **\- Je sais, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir,** répondit Fred d'une voix douce.

Hermione était à présent en train de mener une lutte intérieure très acharnée. Le plus profond de son être souhaitait demander à Fred ce qu'il attendait d'elle, mais l'idée même d'avoir une réponse à cette question la terrifiait. Elle craignait d'être déçue, que Fred n'attende strictement rien d'elle. Que Ginny avait raison et que draguer était devenu tout naturel chez lui. D'un autre côté, elle souhaitait plus que tout connaître la réponse pour enfin être fixée. Mais encore fallait-il oser lui demander, sans qu'il ne la prenne pour une folle... Respirant un bon coup, elle décida de se jeter à l'eau.

 **\- Fred ?**  
 **\- Oui ?**  
 **\- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose...**  
 **\- Hé Fred ! Tu savais que Ginny sortait avec Dean ?!** s'exclama George en interrompant Hermione.

Fred se retourna vers son jumeau en le mitraillant de questions. Regardant Ron, Hermione constata qu'il semblait encore plus indigné à chaque réponse, comme si le fait que sa petite sœur puisse avoir un copain ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Hermione soupira, soulagée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de poser sa question à Fred. Avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'elle souhaitait lui demander quelque chose, elle annonça discrètement à Harry qu'elle montait dans la salle commune pour terminer un devoir donné par Rogue. Il acquiesça légèrement, préoccupé par le discours sur Ginny et Dean.  
Alors qu'elle finissait de monter les escaliers et qu'elle empruntait un couloir vide pour se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna lentement pour faire face à Fred.


	6. Cinquième chapitre

**C** **inquième chapitr** **e.**

Il était légèrement essoufflé après avoir monté les escaliers deux par deux pour rattraper la jeune Gryffondor. Il sourit en la voyant et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle pouvait être belle. Il se demanda vaguement ce qui avait bien pu changer, et s'approcha d'Hermione qui s'était arrêtée en le voyant. Elle le regardait s'approcher et priait les Dieux pour qu'il ne lui demande pas ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire dans la grande salle. Il paraissait essoufflé et ses cheveux étaient un peu ébouriffés après avoir passé la journée à Pré au Lard. Il restait malgré tout très beau, si ce n'est plus beau, et Hermione se demanda depuis quand elle voyait en le frère aîné de Ron un beau garçon. Il la rejoignit en quelques pas et s'adossa contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration.

 **\- Je n'aurai pas cru que tu monterais si vite !**  
 **\- Je ne savais pas que je devais t'attendre.**

Il la regarda en souriant et Hermione sentit son ventre faire des pirouettes. Elle continuait, cependant, sa prière muette.

 **\- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu souhaitais me demander quelque chose.**

Avalant sa salive avec peine, Hermione maudissait intérieurement les dieux qui n'avaient pas pris la peine d'écouter son souhait. Elle ne se sentait plus du tout capable de lui poser sa question, et encore moins d'en entendre la réponse.

 **\- Ah, oui. Mais... Je ne me souviens plus de ma question.**

Maintenant, Hermione se maudissait elle-même, sa réponse étant vraiment la pire qu'elle ait pu trouver. Elle se mordilla la lèvre sans le remarquer pendant que Fred la regardait toujours en souriant. Il ne cesse donc jamais de sourire ? S'interrogea Hermione. Non que son sourire lui déplaise, mais il avait le don de la déstabiliser et elle n'aimait vraiment, mais vraiment pas ça.

 **\- Ah oui ?** demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
 **\- Oui, ça ne devait pas être très important...**

Fred se décolla du mur et s'approcha d'elle, plus près qu'il n'avait encore jamais été, en parcourant son visage d'un regard intense. Hermione, qui pouvait sentir le parfum de Fred l'enivrer, retint sa respiration et se perdit dans ses yeux profonds.

 **\- Si jamais la mémoire te revient, tu sais où me trouver...,** murmura-t-il doucement tout en passant délicatement ses doigts sur la joue d'Hermione.

Il lui sourit, retira lentement sa main de la joue de la jeune Gryffondor et la contourna en la frôlant légèrement avant de repartir. Abasourdie, Hermione posa la main droite là où se trouvait celle de Fred quelques secondes plus tôt et essaya de retrouver une respiration normale. À l'instant même où Fred avait posé la main sur son visage, elle avait senti une chaleur intense se propager dans tout son être, et cette chaleur l'avait quittée aussi vite que Fred avait retiré sa main. Elle aurait voulu l'appeler, le retenir, lui dire tout ce qui la tracassait. Mais elle s'en était révélée incapable. Elle aurait voulu qu'il n'enlève jamais la main de son visage, sentir toujours le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Et ses pensées l'apeuraient, depuis quand souhaitait-elle cela ? Se retournant, elle regarda la direction que Fred avait empruntée pour partir, et envisagea l'espace d'une seconde de le suivre. Mais, se sentant incapable de lui faire face, elle se retourna et marcha lentement le long des couloirs, prenant la direction opposée de la salle commune des Gryffondor sans s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant et se sentait totalement désorientée. Bien sûr, il était déjà arrivé que Viktor Krum lui caresse la joue, et elle avait apprécié ce geste, mais le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti était bien loin d'être aussi fort qu'avec Fred. Pourtant, il était le frère de son meilleur ami, elle le connaissait depuis ses onze ans, elle avait passé de nombreuses semaines chez les Weasley durant les vacances d'été sans jamais ressentir la moindre émotion, le moindre sentiment à l'égard de Fred. Totalement perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite qu'on l'appelait et se retourna au troisième appel pour faire face à Ginny qui s'approcha d'elle.

 **\- Hermione ? Où vas-tu ?**  
 **\- Dans la salle commune, pourquoi ?** s'étonna la brune.  
 **\- Notre salle commune ?**  
 **\- Bien sûr, pourquoi irais-je dans une autre ?**

 **\- Parce que là, tu te diriges vers la salle commune des Serdaigle.**

Écarquillant les yeux, Hermione releva la tête pour regarder autour d'elle et elle constata avec stupeur qu'elle n'empruntait pas du tout le bon chemin. Ginny la regardait en souriant légèrement et elle la prit par le bras pour se rendre vers la bonne salle commune.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc de si important sous cette masse brune pour que tu en perdes ton sens de l'orientation irréprochable ?**  
 **\- Oh, rien de bien important. Je repensais à la réunion à Pré au Lard,** mentit Hermione.

Elle n'aimait pas mentir et n'avait pas pour habitude de le faire, mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se résoudre à dire à Ginny qu'elle pensait à son grand frère. Non, c'était tout bonnement impensable aux yeux d'Hermione et elle regretta de tout cœur de ne pas pouvoir lui en parler. Elle avait tellement besoin d'un autre avis pour essayer de comprendre la situation...

 **\- Je ne te crois pas.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** s'indigna faussement Hermione.  
 **\- En cinq ans, tu ne t'es jamais perdue.**  
 **\- Ça peut arriver, en plus je suis vraiment fatiguée ce soir.**

Ginny la regarda, vraiment pas convaincue par les dires de son amie et, arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle donna le mot de passe pour pouvoir entrer. De son côté, Hermione priait une nouvelle fois pour qu'il n'y ait pas Fred à l'intérieur, regrettant d'avoir maudit les dieux un peu plus tôt. À son grand bonheur, ses prières furent entendues et Ginny alla rejoindre Dean sous le regard noir de Ron, tout en soufflant à Hermione un "Ne croit pas que je lâche l'affaire", lourd de sous-entendus. Souriant à son amie, Hermione alla rejoindre Ron et Harry qui étaient assis par terre devant le feu, travaillant sur un devoir. Harry releva la tête en lui adressant un sourire et Ron se jeta littéralement sur elle.

 **\- Où étais-tu ?!**  
 **\- Euh, je me suis per...**  
 **\- Tu étais avec Ginny ?** demanda-t-il, la voix plus aiguë qu'à la normale.  
 **\- Oui pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Elle t'a parlé de Dean ? Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle sortait avec ce type ? Et déjà, depuis quand est-ce qu'elle sort avec ?!**

Ron avait débité ses questions à la vitesse d'un vif d'or et semblait au bord de l'hystérie. Hermione alla chercher du soutien auprès de Harry qui la regarda en haussant les épaules. Visiblement, il avait déjà subi un long discours de Ron à propos de sa sœur et de Dean.

 **\- Ron, calme-toi, tu as renversé ton encre sur ton parchemin,** soupira Harry d'un air blasé.

Le rouquin n'accorda même pas un regard à son parchemin qui n'était que ratures et tenait toujours fermement le bras d'Hermione.

 **\- Ron, lâche-moi. Tu m'enfonces tes ongles dans la peau.**  
 **\- Je te lâche si tu me dis tout ce que tu sais !**  
 **\- Ron...,** rappela Harry.  
 **\- Bon, tu veux tout savoir ? Ils sont ensemble depuis le début de l'année scolaire et il s'est passé plus de choses entre eux que tu n'oserais l'imaginer.**

Le visage de Ron se mit à pâlir à vue d'œil, il écarquilla les yeux en fixant Hermione tout en serrant encore plus fort son bras qui commençait à être douloureux. Enfin, il la lâcha pour tomber assis à côté de Harry, renversant au passage le reste d'encre sur le parchemin de son ami.

 **\- Ron ! Mon devoir !** s'indigna Harry en le fusillant du regard.

Hermione les regarda en souriant et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Ron, quant à lui, continuait de la fixer, son visage devenant, cette fois-ci, de plus en plus rouge.

 **\- Je vais le tuer ! Je vais lui apprendre moi à...**  
 **\- Ron !** Coupa fermement Hermione. **Calme-toi, ce n'est pas vrai. C'était juste pour que tu me lâches.**  
 **\- Quoi ? Mais, tu as dit que...,** balbutia Ron.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Ginny est avec Dean seulement depuis quelques semaines et à ce que je sache, ils se sont juste embrassés.**  
 **\- Embrassés...,** murmura Ron en plissant le nez, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Harry, qui le regardait, ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage décomposé de son ami. Hermione esquissa un sourire puis regarda fermement le rouquin.

 **\- Écoute Ron, ta sœur est grande maintenant, il est tout à fait normal qu'elle ait un petit ami.**  
 **\- Non, ce n'est pas normal !** s'indigna-t-il.  
 **\- Crois-tu que si tu avais une copine, elle en ferait tout un plat ?**  
 **\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Je suis plus grand qu'elle !**  
 **\- À peine plus d'un an,** rappela Harry tout en épongeant son parchemin.  
 **\- De quel côté es-tu, toi ?!** Rugis Ron en fusillant Harry du regard.  
 **\- Du côté de ceux qui ne renversent pas d'encre sur mon devoir !**

Les deux amis commencèrent donc à se lancer des regards qu'ils voulaient à chaque fois plus menaçants et assassins. Excédée, Hermione prit leurs deux parchemins en soupirant et entreprit de les nettoyer à l'aide d'un sort lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant vivement, elle soupira de soulagement en faisant face à George qui regardait Harry et Ron avec intérêt.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?**  
 **\- Oh, ils essayent de se tuer par le regard.**  
 **\- Intéressant ! Je vais faire l'arbitre !** s'exclama George en prenant place en face de Ron et de Harry.

Hermione posa les parchemins en sécurité sur un canapé près d'eux et regarda autour d'elle. Si George était ici, Fred ne devait pas être très loin... Alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la salle du regard, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione aperçut le rouquin. Elle se leva à la hâte sans prendre garde au duel qui avait toujours lieu en face d'elle et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Elle se retourna avant de monter et vit que Fred se dirigeait vers son frère, et relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle se retourna aussi vite qu'elle le put et fila vers son dortoir où elle s'effondra sur son lit, reprenant une respiration normale. Une fois calmée, elle entreprit de se préparer pour aller dormir et s'installa en fixant le haut de son baldaquin en se rappelant la journée mouvementée qu'elle venait de passer.

 **\- Par Merlin !** s'exclama-t-elle en sursautant.

Affolée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout travaillé sur le devoir de Rogue, ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire en montant dans la salle commune avant qu'il n'y ait cet... Imprévu. Surprise et se maudissant elle-même, elle sauta sur ses affaires de cours pour en sortir un parchemin et une plume. Heureusement, le devoir portait sur les antipoisons les plus performants du monde de la magie, un sujet relativement facile aux yeux de la Gryffondor qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'être en retard pour l'un de ses devoirs. Elle en était aux trois quarts de son parchemin quand, totalement exténuée, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son coussin qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. Le devoir était certes simple, mais son esprit lui, vagabondait dans tous les sens, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Elle pensait à Ron et à son comportement excessif, à Ginny et à Dean, et la plupart du temps à Fred, ayant parfois l'impression de sentir de nouveau la chaleur de sa main sur sa joue. Soupirant, elle fit tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, et se mit à penser à ce que Ron dirait s'il apprenait le comportement qu'avait son frère envers elle, et pire, s'il apprenait qu'Hermione pensait beaucoup trop à Fred... Il serait certainement fou de rage, il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction qu'il a avec Ginny. Secouant la tête et ne préférant pas imaginer la réaction de Ron, elle se redressa et entreprit de terminer son devoir, non sans mal.

Le lendemain, le réveil réveilla une jeune Gryffondor vraiment pas reposée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine trois heures, et ne se sentait pas du tout capable d'affronter une longue journée de cours. Cette journée lui parut encore plus désastreuse lorsqu'elle fit tomber sa tartine qui tomba sur sa robe, côté confiture bien entendu. Soupirant et s'énervant contre Ron qui se moquait d'elle, elle monta se changer et décida de se rendre directement dans les cachots pour son cours de potions qui commençait dans une dizaine de minutes. Elle croisa au passage Neville qui décida de l'accompagner, et Hermione se calma un peu en l'écoutant parler de sa plante qu'il appréciait tant. Le cours de Rogue lui parut interminable. Ce jour-là, ils devaient mijoter une potion permettant de soigner les blessures non profondes, et Hermione, qui était autant fatiguée que la veille, se trompa lors de la mesure d'un ingrédient, ce qui la fit rater toute sa potion, ce que Rogue ne tarda pas à remarquer.

 **\- Et bien, Miss Granger, je crois que cette potion ne pourrait même pas suffire à soigner une petite éraflure. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, la prochaine fois, vous respecterez peut-être les doses indiquées.**

Les rires moqueurs des Serpentard avec qui ils partageaient le cours ne tardèrent pas à fuser, Drago en tête, et Rogue ne fit bien sûr rien pour les en empêcher. Il se contenta de regarder Hermione avec un petit rictus, fit disparaître la potion de son chaudron et retourna à son bureau. Jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi mal, se sentant pour la première fois de sa vie nulle en cours. "Tout ça à cause d'un stupide rouquin !" Pensa-t-elle en maudissant Fred. Harry fit de son mieux pour essayer de remonter le moral à Hermione, et ajouta même un mauvais ingrédient dans sa propre potion pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule à l'avoir loupée. Ayant remarqué le geste d'Harry, qu'il voulait discret, Hermione lui adressa un sourire, se sentant vraiment reconnaissante envers lui. Le reste de la journée s'avéra tout aussi chaotique et la Gryffondor n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, retrouver son lit. Elle fit de son mieux pour éviter Fred, rebroussant chemin à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait au bout d'un couloir ou dans sa direction, l'obligeant à faire des détours immenses pour atteindre sa salle de classe où elle arrivait essoufflée et pile à l'heure. Après la journée lamentable qu'elle venait de passer, elle ne se sentait pas du tout la force d'affronter son regard. Ce soir-là, elle dîna en une dizaine de minutes et se hâta de monter dans le dortoir des filles, prétextant un mal de tête à Harry et à Ron. Par chance, pour une fois dans la journée, Hermione eut le temps de manger et de monter avant que les jumeaux ne viennent à leur tour dans la grande salle. Épuisée depuis la veille, la Gryffondor ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

La semaine passa dans le même rythme et Hermione fit de son mieux pour se rattraper lors du nouveau cours de potion. Heureusement pour elle, Fred trottait moins dans sa tête étant donné qu'elle l'avait évité toute la semaine. Elle parvint donc à se concentrer pleinement sur sa préparation et Rogue n'y trouva rien à redire à la fin du cours. Soulagée, Hermione sortit de la salle un peu plus apaisée et c'est ce moment que choisit Harry pour lui annoncer que la première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore avait lieu le lendemain à 20h, dans la salle sur demande. Elle fit bonne figure devant Harry, lui répondant qu'elle avait hâte de voir ce qu'allait donner ce premier cours, mais intérieurement, elle bouillonnait. Elle avait peut-être réussi à éviter Fred jusqu'à présent, mais demain, enfermée dans la même salle que lui, ça ne sera pas possible. Heureusement, se dit-elle pour se consoler, ils seront nombreux à assister à ce cours donc peut-être que Fred n'aura même pas l'occasion de venir lui parler.

La soirée passa lentement, et la journée du lendemain parut interminable aux yeux de la Gryffondor. Elle avait l'impression d'être en cours d'histoire de la magie depuis deux heures alors que ça ne faisait qu'une petite demi-heure. Soupirant, elle essaya de prendre des notes, se disant que peut-être, en étant concentrée sur le cours, l'heure passerait plus rapidement. Malheureusement, le sujet d'aujourd'hui était d'une simplicité enfantine aux yeux d'Hermione qui avait déjà lu tout un livre là-dessus il y a quelques mois de cela. Jouant avec sa plume, elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit en voyant Harry jouer avec son vif d'or qu'il ne quittait jamais, Ron lui s'était endormi profondément et penchait dangereusement sur sa chaise. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Neville et Dean en pleine concentration sur un jeu griffonné sur leur parchemin et Seamus se penchait sur sa chaise en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Soupirant, elle se mit à penser au cours d'Harry qui aura lieu dans quelques heures, s'imaginant des scénarios plus improbables les uns que les autres et après de longues minutes, le cours se termina enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous les élèves.

Après le repas, le temps passa à une vitesse folle et Hermione se retrouva bien trop vite à son goût à l'intérieur de la salle sur demande en compagnie de Ron et de Harry. Les élèves arrivèrent par petits groupes, surexcités et émerveillés devant l'agencement de la salle qui leur avait offert tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer pour apprendre à se défendre. Hermione vit le regard de Harry s'illuminer en voyant toutes ses personnes prêtes à enfreindre les règles de l'école pour apprendre des sortilèges de défenses donnés par lui-même. Il n'en revenait pas et en était vraiment très heureux. Regardant Harry, Hermione ne vit pas les jumeaux et Lee Jordan entrer et sursauta légèrement en les voyants. Heureusement, ils étaient en pleine conversation avec un autre élève et Hermione se hâta d'aller se placer de l'autre côté de la salle, près de Luna, laissant Harry et Ron seuls devant les élèves. Elle se sentit ridicule de fuir ainsi, mais elle ne supportait pas d'être autant déstabilisée lorsqu'il la regardait, et supportait encore moins de perdre ses capacités en cours lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Harry commença par remercier tous les élèves présents, et il annonça qu'ils allaient commencer par les sorts défensifs de base, histoire de mettre tous les élèves au même niveau. Il demanda donc aux élèves de se mettre deux par deux afin d'effectuer le sort de désarmement. Hermione se tourna du côté de Luna, pensant se mettre avec elle, mais elle tomba nez à nez avec Fred.

 **\- Bonjour,** souffla-t-il en souriant.

Hermione le regarda un instant, désemparée, et chercha désespérément Luna du regard, ne la trouvant malheureusement pas.

 **\- Salut,** marmonna-t-elle. **Tu n'aurais pas vu Luna ? Je devais me mettre avec elle.**  
 **\- Luna ? Elle s'est mise avec Neville,** répondit Fred en me la montrant du doigt. **Du coup, c'est moi avec toi.**  
 **\- Et George ?**  
 **\- Il s'est mis avec Lee.**

Suivant son regard, Hermione aperçut en effet George et Lee ensemble et fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître sa gêne aux yeux de Fred.

 **\- Très bien, allons-y alors.**  
 **\- Honneur aux dames...,** murmura Fred en s'écartant d'Hermione.

La Gryffondor lança son sort et désarma Fred sans aucune difficulté. Pour cette première étape, l'adversaire ne devait pas essayer de se défendre. Ce fut le tour de Fred qui réussit également sans difficulté à désarmer Hermione. À la désarmer et à la déstabiliser, car il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Après que tout le monde ait réussi à désarmer son partenaire, Harry leur annonça qu'ils allaient devoir reproduire la même chose, mais cette fois-ci, l'adversaire allait essayer de se défendre.

 **\- Voilà qui va se montrer plus intéressant...,** commenta Fred. **Que dirais-tu de pimenter un peu plus l'exercice ?**

Étonnée, Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui proposer ?

 **\- Comment ça ?** interrogea-t-elle, septique.  
 **\- Si tu arrives à me désarmer, mon frère et moi nous engageons à ne plus vendre nos produits à l'intérieur de Poudlard.**

Voyant qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à l'interrompre, Fred posa un doigt sur le bord de ses lèvres pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui poser sa question et Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir tout entière. Retirant son doigt, Fred lui sourit et poursuivit.

 **\- Mais, si je gagne, tu devras me dire, et ce, sans mentir, ce que tu comptais me demander l'autre soir et aussi m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'évites comme si j'étais le pire des Trolls...**


	7. Sixième chapitre

**S** **ixième chapitr** **e.**

Abasourdie, Hermione cessa tout mouvement et regarda Fred en clignant des yeux sans pouvoir dire le moindre mot. De son côté, lui semblait très fier d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction chez elle. Intérieurement, elle le maudissait, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très beau avec cette assurance qui lui est propre, tout comme son sourire en coin qu'il lui adressait tout en la regardant, une lueur amusée dans le regard. La Gryffondor n'entendait même plus les sorts lancés par ses camarades autour d'elle. Essayant de reprendre contenance, elle leva la tête et changea enfin de position.

 **\- Ce n'est pas loyal.**  
 **\- Pourquoi donc ?** demanda Fred, souriant toujours.  
 **\- Tu as deux ans de pratique de plus que moi.**  
 **\- Tu es plus douée que la plupart des septièmes années alors ça ne compte pas.**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réponse et fit de son mieux pour essayer de repousser les rougeurs qu'elle sentait monter sur ses joues.

 **\- Mais tu peux toujours abandonner si tu le souhaites...,** poursuivit Fred en tournant lentement autour d'elle.  
 **\- Je... Une Gryffondor n'abandonne pas !**  
 **\- Très bien, alors que le meilleur gagne,** chuchota Fred à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se plaça en face tout en levant sa baguette, son éternel sourire collé sur le visage. Hermione fit de même et vit qu'il la fixait droit dans les yeux. Mon dieu, comment vais-je pouvoir me concentrer avec ce regard posé de la sorte sur moi ? S'exaspéra Hermione. Elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur la baguette de son adversaire. Faisant une nouvelle fois appel aux dieux sans trop y croire, elle lança le sort en même temps que Fred.

 **\- Expelliarmus !**

Hermione serra plus fort les doigts sur sa baguette en la sentant lui échapper et poussa une exclamation de frustration en la voyant s'envoler afin d'être attrapée par la main de Fred. Il avait été plus rapide qu'elle d'une seconde. Ça ne se jouait qu'à une seule maudite seconde ! Fred, lui, regardait Hermione en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, un sourire de triomphe étirant ses lèvres. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait gagner, mais Hermione était tout de même très douée alors il lui avait fallu toute la volonté du monde pour réussir à la désarmer. Il n'aurait pas pu se permettre d'échouer, d'une part, car leurs farces et attrapes leur rapportaient une petite fortune, d'autre part parce que son jumeau l'aurait tué, et il tenait également à savoir ce que cachait la Gryffondor. Gryffondor qui le regardait en ce moment même avec un regard noir.

 **\- Ça n'était vraiment pas loyal,** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en se rapprochant de Fred. Rends-moi ma baguette.  
 **\- Hin Hin, pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu ma réponse.**

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin puis regarda la salle en constatant la proximité des autres élèves. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler ici, et elle en fut convaincue en croisant le regard de Ginny qui semblait les regarder, elle et Fred, depuis un petit moment.

 **\- Je... Je ne peux pas t'en parler ici,** répondit Hermione en reportant son attention sur Fred.  
 **\- Très bien. Heureusement pour toi, demain, nous serons samedi. Nous aurons tout le loisir de nous croiser dans les couloirs du château...**

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui rendre sa baguette, en prenant grand soin au passage de caresser légèrement les doigts d'Hermione. La Gryffondor eut l'impression que mille aiguilles la transperçaient là où Fred l'avait touchée, et elle s'empressa de reprendre sa baguette avant qu'il ne remarque son trouble. Heureusement pour elle, le cours ne tarda pas à prendre fin, car pour le premier cours, Harry ne voulait pas que les élèves se retrouvent les couloirs de château trop tard. Les élèves commencèrent donc à regrouper leurs affaires et à sortir tandis qu'Hermione se dépêcha de retrouver Harry afin de s'éloigner de Fred.

 **\- Merci beaucoup pour votre attention, nous vous ferons part de la date du prochain cours par le galion d'Hermione. Essayer d'être discrets en retournant dans vos dortoirs, Rusard ne doit pas être bien loin,** recommanda Harry tandis que les élèves sortaient en le saluant et que Ron les rejoignait.

Une fois que tous furent sortis et qu'Hermione eut soigneusement évité Fred, ils attendirent un petit moment et empruntèrent les couloirs à leur tour, laissant la salle sur demande se refermer derrière eux.

 **\- Harry, c'était un très bon cours, vraiment !** s'exclama Hermione.  
 **\- Oui, je dois avouer que pour un premier cours je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi bien. Neville a même progressé, il était à deux doigts de désarmer Luna !**  
 **\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je suis sûre que tes cours lui seront vraiment bénéfiques.**  
 **\- On ne se demande même pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vu...,** marmonna Ron qui était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle sur demande.  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?** demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas où son ami voulait en venir alors qu'Hermione faisait mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac.  
 **\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ton cours qu'Hermione a trouvé si super, mais plutôt son partenaire,** répondit Ron en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

Hermione piqua un fard et regretta amèrement d'avoir tressé ses cheveux aujourd'hui. Ils lui auraient été tellement utiles pour cacher ses rougeurs ! Elle avait été tellement obnubilée par Fred durant le cours qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, et de ce fait n'avait pas remarqué que Ron les avait regardé d'un mauvais œil lors de leur petit duel. Harry, quant à lui, regardait Ron d'un air perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Heureusement pour Hermione, lui n'avait rien remarqué. Arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione s'empressa de donner le mot de passe, espérant qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'assez intéressant dans la salle commune pour que Ron change de sujet. Malheureusement pour elle, la salle commune était quasiment vide.

 **\- Son partenaire ? Tu étais avec qui déjà, Hermione ?** interrogea Harry.  
 **\- Oh, j'étais avec Fred,** répondit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait détacher en allant s'asseoir sur un des canapés.  
 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Ron. En quoi ton frère aurait-il pu être plus intéressant que mon cours ?**  
 **\- Oh je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis comportée comme une gamine de 12 ans devant mon frère,** répondit Ron d'un ton cassant.

Hermione, qui avait été blessée par les paroles de son ami ne put rester plus longtemps dans son mutisme et se releva pour faire face à un Ron visiblement énervé.

 **\- Je peux savoir en quoi mon comportement t'a déçu ?**  
 **\- Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être le fait que tu minaudes devant lui comme une idiote ! C'est à peine si tu ne battais pas des cils en le regardant !**

La Gryffondor arrêta tout mouvement et regarda Ron en sentant la colère la quitter petit à petit pour faire place à la peine. Ron n'avait jamais mâché ses mots et disait toujours ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il avait rarement été aussi méchant envers elle.

 **\- Tu perds complètement la tête ! Je n'ai jamais minaudé devant personne et encore moins devant ton frère !**  
 **\- Tu crois que je suis aveugle ou quoi ?**  
 **\- Je crois juste que tu as mal, très mal interprété les faits !**  
 **\- Ah et quels étaient les faits ?**  
 **\- Il n'y avait pas de faits, il n'y avait rien. Strictement rien. Je pense juste que tu es frustré de savoir Ginny avec Dean, alors maintenant, tu t'imagines que tous tes frères vont se trouver quelqu'un et que tu seras le dernier à être seul !**

Ron la regarda avec incrédulité, et à en juger par l'expression de son visage, Hermione aurait juré que ce qu'elle venait de dire avait en effet traversé l'esprit de Ron.

 **\- Je... Je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! Et pour information, je suis sûr que le couple de Ginny et Dean ne marchera pas.**  
 **\- Si tu le dis,** répondit Hermione, soulagée d'avoir dévié légèrement le sujet. **Je vais me coucher. Et Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de t'imaginer mille et un scénarios et de t'énerver au quart de tour dès qu'une chose ne te plaît pas.**

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles sans attendre de réponse et s'allongea tout habillée sur son lit. Elle songea à la colère de Ron, mais ne tarda pas à s'endormir, exténuée suite à la semaine éprouvante qu'elle avait passée. Sa petite altercation avec Ron lui avait complètement fait oublier qu'elle allait devoir s'entretenir avec Fred dès le lendemain. Ron, de son côté, prit place lourdement auprès d'Harry qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé et qui regardait son ami en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

 **\- Fred, vraiment ?** demanda-t-il en souriant.  
 **\- Ne rigole pas. Tu ne les as pas vus, toi !**  
 **\- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû voir ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas... C'était bizarre. Comme si Hermione était intimidée par Fred... Elle ne nous regarde pas comme elle le regardait lui !** s'indigna Ron.  
 **\- Tu connais tes frères Ron, surtout les jumeaux. Il a sûrement dû dire quelque chose qui a perturbé Hermione et tu les as regardés à ce moment-là. Franchement, tu imagines Hermione avec Fred ?** demanda Harry qui savait parfaitement pour quelle raison les jumeaux se rapprochaient d'Hermione.  
 **\- Non, pas spécialement...,** répondit Ron après un petit moment de réflexion.  
 **\- Alors, laisse tomber. Tu as mal dû interpréter les choses. Et tu auras intérêt à présenter tes excuses à Hermione demain, tu as vraiment été odieux.**  
 **\- Ah oui ?** s'exclama Ron, étonné. Je ne trouvais pas...  
 **\- À partir du moment où tu dis à une fille qu'elle minaude devant un garçon comme une idiote, tu es odieux. Et puisque ce n'est pas le cas, Hermione a vraiment dû mal le prendre.**  
 **\- Ouais, tu as sûrement raison. J'irai m'excuser demain.**

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'une bataille faisait rage en lui-même. Il était partagé entre l'envie de dire à Ron et à Hermione pourquoi les jumeaux s'étaient rapprochés ainsi d'elle, mais en même temps, Ron commençait vraiment à être jaloux, ce qui le poussera peut-être à avouer ses sentiments à Hermione. Mais Harry trouvait ce jeu dangereux, car son amie en semblait de plus en plus affectée. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait eu des moments d'égarement durant certains cours, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Indécis, il se dit qu'il ne dirait rien pendant encore une semaine pour donner le temps à Ron de se réveiller complètement, et une fois ce délai passé, il irait tout raconter à ses amis, que Ron se soit réveillé ou non.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, mais se calma un peu lorsque Ron vint lui présenter ses excuses. Elle les accepta en s'empressant de changer de sujet, car elle était gênée. Ron avait beau avoir été odieux avec elle hier soir, il avait raison. Elle devait sûrement avoir eu l'air d'une idiote en rougissant comme elle l'avait fait devant Fred durant le cours donné par Harry. Elle entama son petit déjeuner avec ses amis lorsque, lâchant sa tartine qui tomba dans son bol, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle venait de voir les jumeaux accompagnés de Lee entrer, et en voyant Fred, elle se rappela avec effroi qu'elle devait lui annoncer aujourd'hui même ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui dire. Sentant son sang se glacer en elle, Hermione lâcha Fred du regard et regarda sa tartine à présent noyée dans son bol.

 **\- Ça va Hermione ?** demanda Harry, inquiet.

Un mensonge ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve un mensonge au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas une nouvelle fois éveiller les soupçons de Ron. Relevant la tête à la hâte, elle aperçut Drago à la table des Serpentard, juste en face d'elle.

 **\- Oh, oui ça va. C'est ridicule, j'ai cru voir Drago me sourire alors j'ai été surprise. Mais en fait il souriait à Pansy.**  
 **\- Ah oui, je comprends que ça puisse choquer,** rigola Ron. **J'adorerais voir Malefoy te sourire, juste pour voir l'effet que ça ferait.**  
 **\- Je crois que ton souhait ne s'exaucera jamais,** répondit Harry.

Soulagée, Hermione remercia en son for intérieur Drago de s'être trouvé en face d'elle ce matin. Elle n'en avait pourtant pas oublié son problème principal et décida qu'elle passerait la matinée à la bibliothèque. Et peut-être même toute la journée, si ça pouvait la maintenir éloignée de Fred.

 **\- Vous avez prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?** demanda-t-elle aux garçons.  
 **\- Oui, on a un entraînement de Quidditch cet après-midi,** répondit Ron en mordant dans sa tartine.  
 **\- D'accord,** dit Hermione en se levant. **Si jamais vous me cherchez, je serai à la bibliothèque, j'ai plusieurs devoirs à terminer. Et vous aussi, d'ailleurs !**  
 **\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on les fera demain. Les dimanches sont faits pour ça,** lui répondit Ron.  
 **\- Alors, ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous avez du retard. On se retrouve à midi.**

Hermione entreprit donc de traverser la grande salle pour sortir, et quand elle passa devant les jumeaux et Lee, elle sentit le regard de Fred posé sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchisse les portes. Priant pour que Fred ne la suive pas, elle se hâta vers la bibliothèque où elle s'installa sur la table la plus en retrait. Ici, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien, bercée par la douce odeur des vieux livres et du cuir. Si Hermione devait vivre dans une seule pièce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, elle aurait aimé que cette pièce soit une bibliothèque. Après avoir recherché le livre qui l'intéressait pour finir son devoir pour le cours de métamorphose, elle prit place et commença sa rédaction. Deux heures plus tard, Hermione avait terminé son devoir et décida d'attaquer celui des Runes Anciennes. Elle se leva, rapporta le livre dont elle n'avait plus besoin et entreprit de rechercher celui qui l'intéressait, en prenant le temps de regarder si d'autres livres pouvaient s'avérer utiles. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et commença à le feuilleter tout en revenant vers sa table.

 **\- Bonjour.**

Sursautant et laissant échapper une exclamation de surprise, Hermione releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Fred qui était assis à la table de la Gryffondor. Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler. Ainsi donc, c'était le moment. Elle alla s'asseoir en face de Fred avant que ses jambes ne soient plus capables de la soutenir et posa son livre en essayant de calmer sa respiration qui s'était accélérée. C'est le moment.

 **\- Tu m'as fait peur !**  
 **\- Toutes mes excuses,** répondit-il en souriant.

Oh non, s'il commençait déjà à lui sourire de la sorte, ça n'allait pas aller, vraiment pas !

 **\- Si je ne m'abuse,** commença Fred en se penchant sur la table pour se rapprocher un peu plus près d'Hermione, **tu n'as toujours pas honoré ta part du marché...**

C'est le moment. C'est le moment. Elle avait beau se répéter cette phrase sans cesse, elle n'arrivait pas à se lancer.

 **\- Non, en effet...,** murmura-t-elle.  
 **\- Et bien, je pense que c'est le moment.**

C'est le moment. C'est le moment. C'est le moment. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire, aucune possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est le moment. Il suffisait de se lancer, il suffisait de ne plus être effrayée par la réponse qu'il pourrait lui donner. Il suffisait de ne pas donner autant d'importance à la réponse de Fred. C'est le moment. N'osant pas croiser le regard de Fred, elle prit un crayon et entreprit de griffonner sur son parchemin sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

 **\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je... Je me demandais quelque chose.**  
 **\- J'avais cru le comprendre,** répondit Fred en souriant quelle est cette chose ?

C'est le moment.

 **\- Je... Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu te comportais de la sorte avec moi.**  
 **\- De quelle sorte ?**

Hermione releva la tête pour lui faire face, il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

 **\- Tu le sais très bien !** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
 **\- À ton avis, pourquoi je le fais ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas... Et arrête de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions !**  
 **\- Tu n'as même pas une toute petite idée ?** insista le rouquin sans prendre en compte sa dernière remarque.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, hésitant à se lancer. Mais après tout, si elle souhaitait obtenir des réponses, il faudrait bien qu'elle se lance...

 **\- Je... Je pense que tu joues, que c'est une blague.**

Fred la regarda un instant droit dans les yeux, lui adressa un sourire et commença à se lever. Effarée, Hermione le regarda faire, il n'allait tout de même pas partir comme ça sans lui donner la moindre réponse ?

 **\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?** s'indigna la Gryffondor une fois que Fred fut debout devant sa table.  
 **\- Le marché consistait à ce que tu me dises ce qui te tracassait, en aucun cas il stipule que je te donne une réponse...,** répondit-il, toujours souriant.  
 **\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?!**  
 **\- Je ne me permettrai pas...,** chuchota-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

Hermione resta un petit moment figée à sa table, regardant d'un regard vide le chemin que Fred avait emprunté pour sortir. De quel droit osait-il faire ça ? C'est vicieux, pensa-t-elle, c'est exactement le genre de chose que pourrait faire Malefoy ! Elle lui avait fait comprendre que son comportement ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente, et lui, il s'en va, l'air de rien. La Gryffondor sentit la colère monter en elle, et quand Harry et Ron vinrent la rejoindre vingt minutes plus tard pour terminer un devoir, elle ne leur adressa quasiment pas la parole. La journée fut maussade, Hermione ne décolérait pas, s'emportant après toutes les personnes ayant eu l'audace de venir lui parler. Ron et Harry avaient bien entendu remarqué le changement de comportement de leur amie, mais ils n'osèrent pas lui poser la moindre question. Le soir venu, elle monta se coucher dès le repas terminé, ne souhaitant voir personne. Elle était en train de maugréer après Fred lorsqu'elle entendit trois petits coups donnés contre la fenêtre. Surprise, elle se leva et aperçut un petit hibou de l'école qui tenait en son bec un parchemin. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer, et le hibou déposa le parchemin roulé entre ses mains qu'elle entreprit d'ouvrir délicatement. Le parchemin était composé d'une seule phrase dont l'écriture ne lui était pas connue.

 _ **"Je ne joue pas."**_


	8. Septième chapitre

**S** **eptième chapitr** **e.**

 **« Je ne joue pas... »**

Hermione relisait cette phrase pour la dixième fois, immobile devant la fenêtre toujours ouverte, répandant un vent frais dans toute la chambre du dortoir des filles. Elle avait immédiatement mis un prénom et un visage derrière cette phrase et elle n'en était que plus perplexe. S'il ne jouait pas, ressent-il les mêmes émotions qu'elle en la voyant ? La Gryffondor était presque déçue de la réponse de Fred, ça aurait été tellement plus simple s'il jouait seulement. Elle n'aurait pas eu à se poser toutes ses questions... Entendant ses camarades de chambre arriver, elle ferma la fenêtre et retourna dans son lit, en prenant soin au passage de ranger le parchemin dans sa valise. Cette nuit-là, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, repensant sans arrêt à ce parchemin, à cette phrase qu'elle se répétait en boucle sans le vouloir. La journée du lendemain passa lentement, Hermione la passa en compagnie de Ron et de Harry dans la salle commune afin de finir leur devoir. Elle aperçut Fred plusieurs fois, notamment quand il traversait la salle afin d'en sortir ou de monter dans son dortoir. S'étant réveillée d'assez bonne humeur, elle sentait pourtant son humeur se dégrader au fur et à mesure qu'elle le croisait et qu'il l'ignorait superbement, faisant mine de parler avec intérêt à George ou à Lee. À la fin de la journée, Hermione était encore une fois de mauvaise humeur à cause de Fred et de nouveau, ne tarda pas à aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Hermione était en train de déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander comment elle avait trouvé le cours d'Harry, quand elle vit les jumeaux Weasley prendre place un peu plus loin. Ne prêtant plus attention à Ginny, elle n'entendit pas la dernière question qu'elle venait de lui poser.

 **\- Hermione, je te parle,** soupira la rouquine.  
 **\- Oh, pardon ! Je...**  
 **\- Tu étais ailleurs, je sais,** coupa Ginny. **Et je peux savoir où tu étais précisément ?**  
 **\- On a une interrogation en métamorphose tout à l'heure, je repensais au cours.**  
 **\- Ah oui ? Fred fait partie de tes cours maintenant ?**

Surprise, Hermione se redressa et essaya vainement de cacher sa gêne. Elle ne devait vraiment pas être discrète en regardant Fred, pensa-t-elle.

 **\- Ton frère ? Non, pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Hermione, soit tu crois que je suis aveugle, soit tu me prends pour la pire des idiotes de Poudlard,soupira crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu te comportais bizarrement lorsque Fred est dans les parages ?**

Vraiment, vraiment pas discrète... Pensa la brune de nouveau. Il n'était plus possible de continuer à mentir à Ginny, mais elle n'était pas non plus capable de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

 **\- Il continue de te tourner autour, comme l'autre coup avec son « J'ai trouvé mieux que ma baguette » ?**  
 **\- C'est à peu près ça...,** avoua Hermione.  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être agaçant ! Si c'est encore une blague avec George, je peux te dire qu'il va entendre parler de moi !**

Hermione sourit à Ginny, contente de se dire qu'elle avait une amie sur qui compter s'il s'avérait que tout compte fait, Fred ne faisait rien d'autre que jouer avec elle... Espérant de tout coeur ne pas en arriver là, elle termina son verre d'orange et se retourna vers Ginny.

 **\- Je te laisse, il faut que je remonte au dortoir, j'ai oublié mon livre pour le cours de métamorphose.**  
 **\- D'accord, et si mon idiot de frère te tourne encore autour, vient me voir, je me ferai un plaisir de le recadrer,** répondit Ginny en souriant.

Hermione lui sourit à son tour et quitta la grande salle, ne remarquant pas que Fred s'était levé pour la suivre une fois qu'elle était passée près de sa place. Une fois son livre de métamorphose en main, elle sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor et sentit une main venant du couloir de gauche devant lequel elle passait lui attraper le poignet et elle se retrouva dos contre le mur, à côté d'une statue, Fred devant elle. Surprise, elle essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, mais c'était peine perdue. Ne voulant pas paraître niaise, elle décida de jouer la carte de l'arrogance.

 **\- Tiens, tu ne m'ignores plus ?**  
 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais ignorée,** répondit Fred en lui souriant.  
 **\- Si, hier. Toute la journée.**  
 **\- Et toi, tu m'as ignoré durant toute une semaine.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas pareil.**  
 **\- Ah oui. J'oubliais que les filles avaient le droit de faire des caprices, mais pas les garçons,** répondit Fred en riant légèrement.

Agacée, Hermione lui lança un regard noir et fit mine de vouloir partir.

 **\- Pars pas. Je blaguais. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.**

Hermione lui lança un deuxième regard assassin et consenti à rester, mais uniquement si leur conversation s'avérait productive. Il était temps de mettre certaines choses à plat, même si elle avait très peur des conséquences... Elle respira un coup et décida de se jeter à l'eau.

 **\- Il voulait dire quoi ton petit mot ?**  
 **\- Ça t'a plu ? Je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt fier de moi sur le coup...,** souria Fred.  
 **\- Là n'est pas la question,** répliqua Hermione.  
 **\- Il veut dire que je ne joue pas.**  
 **\- Et si tu ne joues pas, tu fais quoi ?**  
 **\- Je parle à la plus jolie des Gryffondor...,** murmura Fred.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Hermione sentait la colère monter en elle. Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples s'il jouait seulement !

 **\- Et là, tu fais quoi ?** s'énerva Hermione.  
 **\- Là ? Je crois que je te parle,** répondit Fred qui ne comprenait pas les dires de la brune.  
 **\- Non, tu ne parles pas ! Ça n'est pas parler, ça ! Et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu es censé parler à la meilleure amie de ton petit frère !** Rugis la Gryffondor en sentant le rouge dû à la colère lui monter aux joues.

Fred la regarda droit dans les yeux en penchant la tête un petit moment, ses yeux parcourant chaque recoin de son visage. Haletante, Hermione soutint son regard en essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était perdue, n'osant l'avouer avec des mots. Puis il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle pour prendre une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts et jouer lentement avec. Enfin, il se décida à parler, et Hermione aurait souhaité pouvoir se boucher les oreilles tant elle craignait la suite. Réaction immature, se dit-elle en se trouvant ridicule, mais jamais encore elle ne s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation où elle n'avait, pour une fois, aucun contrôle.

 **\- Je te parle ainsi, car, sans savoir comment, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la meilleure amie de mon frère et derrière cette élève trop parfaite. Et j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur ce toi que je ne connais pas.**  
 **\- Il y a une différence entre découvrir quelqu'un comme Harry la fait il y a cinq ans, par exemple, pour apprendre à me connaître, et comme toi tu t'y prends, murmura Hermione.**  
 **\- Où est la différence ?**  
 **\- Harry ne me murmurait pas des choses à l'oreille, ne me caressait pas la joue et ne m'envoyait pas des petits mots...**  
 **\- Très bien, j'avoue,** répondit Fred en souriant. **J'ai également découvert que derrière la meilleure amie de mon frère se trouvait une très belle personne qui me plaît beaucoup...**

Sans crier gare, Hermione sentit son ventre se tordre, ses joues prendre feu et ses jambes flageoler. La tournure que prenait cette conversation était au-dessus de ses forces, elle ne se sentait pas capable de continuer à lui faire face alors qu'il venait clairement de lui annoncer qu'elle lui plaisait, tout en la regardant de son regard ambré où elle aurait voulu se perdre et avec ce sourire qui le rendait douloureusement séduisant. Essayant de reprendre un semblant d'assurance, elle retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

 **\- Je... Je crois qu'il est préférable que l'on en reste au stade où je ne suis que la meilleure amie de ton frère,** murmura-t-elle.  
 **\- Je savais que tu dirais ça,** répondit Fred sans se repartir de son sourire. **Mais je sais aussi que je te plais. Je n'ai qu'à regarder tes joues. Elles te trahissent souvent...**

Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfuir en courant ou se cacher dans un trou de souris tant elle avait honte. Maudites rougeurs !

 **\- Je dois vraiment y aller, les cours vont commencer.**  
 **\- Je ne te retiens pas...**

Elle entreprit donc de se rendre à son cours, et au moment où elle contournait Fred, elle sentit ses doigts lui effleurer légèrement l'avant-bras. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et son ventre recommença ses pirouettes tandis qu'elle accélérait le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard, se maudissant de tant avoir apprécié le contact de ses doigts sur son bras...

La jeune Gryffondor essaya de se calmer avant d'arriver devant la salle de cours, mais son essai s'avéra peine perdue lorsqu'elle constata avec effroi que tous les élèves étaient déjà rentrés et que le cours avait commencé. Elle n'avait jamais été en retard depuis qu'elle fréquentait les bancs de l'école, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, et ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il fallait dire pour s'excuser. Hermione essaya de se rappeler ce que disaient Harry et Ron, qui étaient les rois dans ce domaine, et se rappela vaguement d'un « Excusez-nous professeur, on était aux toilettes... » que le professeur Mcgonagall n'avait en aucun cas cru.

 **\- Bon, tu ne vas tout de même pas rester devant cette porte toute l'heure de cours...,** se murmura Hermione à elle-même pour se donner du courage.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, elle toqua doucement à la porte qu'elle entrouvrit délicatement pour y passer la tête. Comme elle s'y attendait, la plupart des visages se tournèrent vers elle, ayant remarqué son absence. Neville la regardait avec les yeux écarquillés alors que les autres la regardaient avec un sourire moqueur. À ce moment précis, Hermione se jura de ne plus jamais arriver en retard de toute sa vie.

 **\- Excusez-moi professeur, je... J'avais oublié mon livre dans le dortoir...,** murmura-t-elle.  
 **\- Miss Granger, j'espère que vous ne prenez pas exemple sur vos deux camarades, ce serait très fâcheux,** répondit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton froid en montrant Harry et Ron du doigt.  
 **\- Non, ça ne se reproduira pas.**  
 **\- Très bien, allez prendre place en silence.**

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empressa d'aller prendre place à côté d'Harry et de Ron qui essayaient de transformer un mouchoir en papier en un rouleau de parchemin.

 **\- Où étais-tu ?** Lui demanda Harry en se penchant vers elle.  
 **\- Je l'ai dit, je suis allée chercher mon livre dans le dortoir.**  
 **\- Tout va bien ?**  
 **\- Oui pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?** demanda Harry, une nouvelle fois.

Hermione quitta son mouchoir des yeux et regarda le visage d'Harry qui paraissait inquiet pour elle. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Touchée de voir que son ami se faisait du souci pour elle, elle regretta de ne rien pouvoir lui dire et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

 **\- Tout va bien, Harry. Je te le promets.**  
 **\- D'accord, je vais faire celui qui te croit,** lui répondit-il en souriant à son tour.  
 **\- Parce que tu ne me crois pas ?** demanda Hermione en arquant un sourcil.  
 **\- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué que tu avais un comportement étrange ces derniers temps...**

Harry savait parfaitement qu'elle était la raison du trouble de son amie, mais espérait tout de même qu'en lui posant des questions, elle lui en parlerait un peu. Il voulait savoir quel était son réel ressenti sur la situation avant de lui avouer tout ce qu'il savait...

 **\- Je t'assure, ça va. J'ai certaines petites choses qui me trottent en tête, mais ce n'est rien de grave, assura Hermione en lui souriant. Et s'il se passait quelque chose de grave, ne crois-tu pas que je t'en aurais déjà parlé, comme nous l'avons toujours fait ?**  
 **\- Je pense que oui...,** capitula Harry.  
 **\- Pourquoi je suis en dehors de la conversation ?** grogna Ron derrière le dos d'Harry.

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car le professeur McGonagall venait de leur intimer de se taire, sous peine d'être collés deux heures. La fin du cours arriva et Ron s'avérait toujours aussi grognon, énervé de ne pas avoir eu de réponse.

 **\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas risquer de me faire coller, encore une fois,** soupira Harry en empruntant les couloirs qui mènent à leur prochain cours. **J'ai déjà une heure de colle ce soir avec Ombrage, du coup, je vais louper l'entraînement de Quidditch.**  
 **\- Tu es encore collé ?** s'exclama Hermione qui n'en savait rien. **Qu'as-tu fait encore ?**  
 **\- Rien !** s'indigna Harry. **On était dans les couloirs avec Ron et on a vu que Crabbe et Goyle s'apprêtaient à lancer un sortilège sur un petit de première année qui passait par là. Alors je les ai stupéfixés avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de lever leur baguette. Malheureusement, Ombrage était derrière...**  
 **\- Tu appelles ça rien ?** rugit Hermione.  
 **\- C'était un acte de bravoure ! Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient lancer comme sortilège ?**  
 **\- Oh et le fait que ce soit précisément Crabbe et Goyle n'ont en aucun cas encouragé ton « acte de bravoure » ?**

Harry esquissa un sourire en se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'air coupable. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi.

 **\- Essaye quand même d'éviter les retenues, Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient des plus agréables !**  
 **\- Et Ombrage fait toujours en sorte pour qu'elles aient lieu en même temps que nos entraînements,** ajouta Ron qui n'avait pas parlé leur sortie de la salle.

Le professeur Chourave arriva, mettant fin à leur conversation. Ils entrèrent dans la serre qui enfermait une forte odeur de terre retournée, d'humidité et de senteurs en tout genre. Le mélange n'était pas très plaisant. La journée passa relativement vite, et le soir venu, Hermione était en compagnie d'Harry dans la salle commune tandis que Ron venait de partir pour l'entrainement de Quidditch.

 **\- Harry, ta retenue commence dans cinq minutes,** rappela Hermione.  
 **\- Je sais.**  
 **\- Et le temps que tu arrives jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage ces cinq minutes seront écoulées.**  
 **\- Je sais,** répéta Harry.  
 **\- Alors pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?** s'indigna Hermione.  
 **\- Parce que je veux arriver en retard,** répondit Harry en la regardant, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.  
 **\- Un vrai gamin...** Soupira Hermione en se concentrant de nouveau sur son devoir.

Harry ria et commença à rassembler ses affaires, le plus lentement qu'il le pouvait. De son côté, Hermione ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi calme tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait arriver en retard. Mais énerver Ombrage était le passe-temps préféré de son ami, alors arriver en retard à une de ses heures de colles devait être la base pour Harry.

 **\- Il est quelle heure ?**  
 **\- 17 heures. Pile.**  
 **\- Parfait. Bon, il est malheureusement temps d'y aller... Souhaite-moi bonne chance.**  
 **\- Bonne chance. Et si tu reviens avec une heure de retenue en plus, tu n'auras pas intérêt de te plaindre, car c'est toi qui la cherches !** prévint Hermione.

Harry lui adressa son plus beau sourire et sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle le regarda partir et l'imagina arpenter les couloirs du château aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le bureau de Dolorès Ombrage. Soupirant, elle essayait une nouvelle fois de se concentrer sur son devoir, mais elle fut déconcentrée par les bruits de pas d'une personne qui descendait du dortoir des garçons. Relevant la tête, elle vit les jumeaux pénétrer dans la salle commune en riant.

 **\- Tiens, Herminione !** s'exclama George. **Tout va comme tu veux ?**  
 **\- Oui, ça va... Mais pourquoi vous êtes là ? L'entrainement de Quidditch a commencé depuis longtemps !**  
 **\- Oui, on sait... Mais on n'a pas pu y aller,** soupira George.  
 **\- Nous avons rendez-vous pour une heure de colle avec Ombrage à la place,** continua Fred.

Hermione, qui essayait de ne pas regarder Fred ne put s'empêcher de lever le regard sur son beau visage. Il était similaire à celui de son frère, mais étrangement, quand elle regardait George, elle voyait en lui un beau garçon, certes, mais surtout le frère de Ron. Alors que quand elle regardait Fred, elle voyait ce si beau sourire, ces yeux captivants, ces cheveux légèrement en bataille... Secouant la tête, Hermione détourna le regard du visage de Fred qu'elle était en train de dévisager sans aucune pudeur et se concentra sur George.

 **\- Vous aussi ? Harry vient tout juste de s'y rendre également.**  
 **\- Génial ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !** s'exclama George, tout sourire.  
 **\- Et je vous signale que, tout comme lui, vous êtes en retard.**  
 **\- C'est le but, chère amie !** affirma George en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Avant de suivre son frère, Fred, debout les mains dans les poches, lui adressa un petit sourire et Hermione eut un pincement au coeur et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Elle le regarda rejoindre son frère et sortit à son tour. Elle les imagina les trois dans le bureau d'Ombrage, et fut soulagée de savoir les jumeaux avec Harry. Dolorès ne pourra pas déverser toute sa colère uniquement sur son ami. Puis, elle imagina les mains des trois garçons saigner chacune à leur tour à cause de la plume magique d'Ombrage et décida de préparer une mixture permettant de soulager leur douleur quand ils reviendront. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rendaient aux heures de colle de Dolores, alors leurs mains avaient de moins en moins le temps de cicatriser... Laissant son parchemin de côté, Hermione s'attela à la tâche et fut bientôt rejointe par un Ron couvert de boue.

 **\- Ron ?** s'étonna-t-elle. **L'entraînement est déjà terminé ?**  
 **\- On a laissé tomber. On peut s'entraîner sans attrapeur, mais pas sans batteurs...,** soupira Ron.  
 **\- Ah oui, Fred et George sont collés en même temps qu'Harry.**  
 **\- Ils abusent avec les heures de colle, le premier match de l'année est pour bientôt ! Enfin... Je vais aller me doucher.**

Hermione hocha la tête et termina sa préparation sans problème. Une heure plus tard, les collés n'étaient toujours pas revenus, la Gryffondor supposa qu'Ombrage avait sûrement dû les garder plus longtemps à cause de leur retard. Ron l'avait rejointe et ils terminaient un devoir ensemble lorsque les garçons passèrent enfin le seuil de la porte.

 **\- Qu'on tue cette sorcière !** s'exclama George en les nous a gardé une demi-heure de plus à cause de notre tout petit retard.  
 **\- Je t'avais prévenu Harry...,** ne put s'empêcher de constater Hermione.

Il haussa les épaules et tous trois prirent place à leur côté.

 **\- Ça valait quand même le coup. Elle était carrément énervée !**  
 **\- Ah oui, on voit le résultat...,** commenta Hermione en regardant leurs mains tour à tour.

Sur celle d'Harry, on pouvait lire « Je ne dois pas stupefixer mes camarades » et sur celles de Fred et George s'inscrivait « Je ne dois pas vendre des objets illicites à Peeves. » Elle soupira et leur tendit à chacun un bol contenant sa préparation.

 **\- Tenez, ça soulagera la douleur.**

Ils plongèrent leur main dans la préparation de couleur jaunâtre et soupirèrent de soulagement en remerciant Hermione. Bien entendu, le remerciement de Fred fut celui qu'Hermione remarqua le plus, tant son regard ne cessait de parcourir son visage. Par la suite, Ron entreprit de leur raconter le fiasco de leur entraînement puis vint l'heure de descendre à la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Alors qu'Hermione terminait de ranger ses affaires, les autres sortaient tour à tour de la salle commune, accompagnés d'autres Gryffondor, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Se retournant, elle fit face, sans surprise, à Fred. Regardant furtivement autour d'elle, elle remarqua que la salle s'était vidée. S'approchant encore un peu plus près d'elle, il la regardait de son regard intense. Contre son gré, ses yeux plongèrent immédiatement dans ceux de Fred et à partir de ce moment, elle se sentit incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien, et Hermione voulait à la fois s'enfuir aussi loin que possible et se rapprocher encore plus de lui... Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, elle sentit le contact chaud de ses lèvres sur sa joue, au coin de sa bouche. Puis, aussi lentement qu'il était venu, son visage s'éloigna doucement tandis qu'il la regardait de nouveau dans les yeux.

 **\- Merci pour la préparation que tu as faite...,** murmura-t-il.

Il lui adressa un sourire et Hermione reprit sa respiration qu'elle avait arrêtée sans s'en rendre compte tandis que Fred sortait de la salle commune. Il allait la rendre folle...


	9. Huitième chapitre

**H** **uitième chapitr** **e.**

 **\- Hé ! Vous êtes au courant de la nouvelle ?**

Hermione, qui avait rejoint les garçons à table en s'asseyant le plus loin possible de Fred, releva la tête et aperçut un Neville rouge et essoufflé, qui semblait avoir parcouru l'intégralité du château en courant. Trévor, son fidèle crapaud, était emprisonné entre ses mains et ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, ayant sûrement été secoué de tous les côtés lors de la course de Neville.

 **\- Non, mais je sens qu'on ne va pas tarder à l'apprendre,** répondit Ron en mordant de bon cœur dans une cuisse de poulet.

Hermione le regarda en plissant le nez, pensant qu'elle ne voyait pratiquement jamais Ron manger avec une fourchette et un couteau. C'est un cannibale. Ron est un cannibale affamé, se dit-elle en reportant son attention sur Neville.

 **\- J'étais en train de promener Trevor quand j'ai entendu une conversation entre Ombrage et le professeur McGonagall,** commença Neville.  
 **\- Attends,** l'interrompit George en posant sa fourchette. **Tu as dit que tu promenais Trevor ?**  
 **\- Oui, comme tous les soirs. Et donc Ombrage disait...**  
 **\- Tu promènes ton crapaud ?** s'étonna George en le coupant de nouveau et en pointant Trevor du doigt.

Surpris, Neville regarda tour à tour le doigt que pointait George et son crapaud, puis ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement rosée.

 **\- Oui, non, enfin, je ne le promène pas vraiment... C'est une habitude que j'ai prise en première année pour mieux connaître le château et je n'ai jamais vraiment arrêté...,** se justifia-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

Hermione sourit en imaginant Neville parcourir le château avec son crapaud dans les mains. Ron, lui, tenait toujours sa cuisse dans la main et avait arrêté de mâcher en regardant Neville, l'air étonné. Harry souriait et ce fut Fred qui cassa le silence.

 **\- Fascinant ! À la prochaine balade de Trevor, je veux en être !**

Voyant Neville rougir encore plus et pouvant se mettre très facilement à sa place, surtout en ce moment, Hermione décida de changer de sujet, se rappelant qu'il avait quelque chose à leur annoncer.

 **\- Et donc, elles se disaient quoi Ombrage et McGonagall ?**  
 **\- Hein ? Ah oui !** s'exclama Neville en retrouvant son excitation. **J'ai entendu Ombrage lui dire qu'elle allait procéder à des inspections.**  
 **\- Quel genre d'inspections ?** demanda la Gryffondor, surprise.  
 **\- Des professeurs. Elle veut inspecter les cours de chaque professeur de l'école pour s'assurer qu'ils ont toutes "les capacités requises", comme elle l'a dit.**

Cette fois-ci, Ron laissa tomber sa cuisse de poulet, signe qu'il était vraiment surpris. Même les jumeaux ne trouvèrent pas de quoi plaisanter et Harry regardait Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Vous croyez qu'Ombrage a le pouvoir de renvoyer des professeurs ?** demanda-t-il tandis que Neville prenait place auprès d'eux.  
 **\- Honnêtement, maintenant qu'elle a été nommée Grande Inquisitrice, cela ne m'étonnerait pas...,** répondit Hermione anxieuse.

Elle s'imaginait déjà Ombrage en train de renvoyer Hagrid ou un autre professeur qu'elle ne jugerait pas compétant et elle eut soudainement peur pour l'avenir de l'école. Tant que le ministère continuera à s'immiscer dans les affaires de Poudlard, les choses ne feront qu'empirer. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Fred, et il lui adressa un petit sourire. Sourire qui se voulait rassurant, apaisant. Hermione le comprit et lui en fut reconnaissante. L'avait-il fait car il avait senti son trouble ? Ou même si c'était par pur hasard, ce petit sourire tomba à merveille et calma un peu Hermione, qui cessa de visualiser Hagrid, valise à la main, mis à la porte du château...

 **\- En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir l'inspection du cours de Rogue** ! s'exclama Ron qui avait retrouvé tout son appétit.  
 **\- Ou de McGonagall aussi !** continua Neville. **C'est évident qu'elle ne supporte pas Ombrage !**

Hermione ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient en rire. Le sourire de Fred fut apaisant cinq minutes, mais maintenant elle avait de nouveau plusieurs scénarios en tête. Elle s'imaginait Ombrage excluant plusieurs de leurs professeurs pour pouvoir nommer des membres du ministère à la place. Elle s'imaginait Poudlard, qui est si chaleureux à ses yeux, devenir aussi froid et vide de rire que le ministère. Elle s'imaginait Ombrage devenir Directrice du château, à la place de Dumbledore. Puis, elle se rappela que Dumbledore était là. Bel et bien là. Elle releva la tête et dirigea son regard vers la table des professeurs et en apercevant la longue barbe argentée du directeur, elle sentit le calme se répandre dans tout son être. Dumbledore était là et il ne laissera certainement pas Ombrage exclure les professeurs de l'école.

 **\- Ça va Hermione ?** demanda Harry qui semblait avoir aperçu son trouble.  
 **\- Oui, je commençais à m'inquiéter de ce que pouvait faire Ombrage, mais je me suis rappelé que Dumbledore était là. Je pense qu'il ne la laissera pas faire si elle décidait d'exclure un professeur.**  
 **\- Oui, je pense aussi...,** répondit Harry, songeur.  
 **\- Il t'ignore toujours ?** se risqua à demander son amie en baissant la voix.  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Il doit avoir ses raisons, Harry.**

Harry haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Ron qui lui avait posé une question. Le lendemain, les trois amis se trouvaient devant la porte des cachots, attendant que le cours des potions débute. Tous se demandaient si Ombrage allait commencer son inspection aujourd'hui, la rumeur ayant fait le tour du château.

 **\- À mon humble avis, Ombrage devrait également procéder à des inspections chez les élèves. J'ai cru entendre qu'on avait tout un tas de Sang de Bourbe parmi nous.**

Hermione tourna la tête en direction de la voix et ne fut en aucun cas surprise en se retrouvant face à Malefoy, affublé de ses deux gardes du corps.

 **\- Je crois qu'elle devrait surtout éliminer les fouines dans ton genre !** Rugit Ron avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.  
 **\- Hum... Je ne sais pas qui il faut exclure en premier...,** continua Drago, l'air faussement songeur. **Les sangs de Bourbe ou bien les Weasley... Quelle race est la plus nuisible d'après vous ?** demanda-t-il à Crabbe et Goyle.

Soudain, Hermione vit une chevelure rousse et une brune s'élancer à pas de charge sur Drago qui n'avait rien vu venir. Ils percutèrent de plein fouet le blond qui tomba à la renverse, le souffle coupé et ils s'activaient maintenant à se rouer de coups.

 **\- Ron ! Harry !** s'exclama Hermione.

Voyant du coin de l'œil que Crabbe et Goyle s'apprêtaient à s'immiscer eux aussi dans la bagarre, Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qui cloua les jambes des acolytes de Drago entre eux, les empêchant d'avancer.

 **\- Ahah ! Pris sur le fait !**

Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à aller séparer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses amis et Drago, se stoppa net en reconnaissant la voix de Dolorès derrière elle. Elle venait de lancer un sort à deux élèves juste devant un professeur. Et pas n'importe quel professeur... De leur côté, Harry et Ron n'avaient rien entendu et continuaient de lutter contre Drago, jusqu'à ce que Rogue les séparent en les tirants chacun par le col.

 **\- Et bien, vos élèves semblent dissipés,** commença Ombrage de sa petite voix en regardant Rogue.  
 **\- Le cours n'a pas commencé, ils n'étaient pas sous ma surveillance. Vous deux, Quatre heures de retenue,** ajouta Rogue en regardant Ron et Harry.  
 **\- Et lui ?!** s'indigna Ron en montrant Drago du doigt.

Ayant complètement oublié Drago, Hermione tourna son regard vers lui et aperçut avec effroi qu'il avait la lèvre en sang ainsi que l'arcade droite. Regardant de nouveau ses amis, elle vit que Ron avait la joue violacée et Harry avait également la lèvre coupée.

 **\- Hum hum. Severus, je les ai pris sur le fait la première, je pense que c'est à moi de les punir. Bien entendu, vous pouvez maintenir vos quatre heures à l'égard de ceux-là,** continua-t-elle en montrant Ron et Harry d'un air hautain.  
 **\- Faites comme bon vous semble,** répondit Rogue. **Vous autres, entrez en classe. Et vous,** continua-t-il en délivrant Grabbe et Goyle du sortilège d'Hermione, **emmenez Drago à l'infirmerie.**  
 **\- Comme d'habitude, Mr Malefoy n'est jamais puni...,** siffla Ron entre ses dents.

Le couloir se vida et Hermione entreprit elle aussi de se diriger dans la salle, espérant que Dolorès ait oublié son petit sort...

 **\- Miss Granger, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.**

Arrêtant tout mouvement, Hermione se retourna et alla se placer près d'Harry qui lui adressa un regard désolé. Ombrage les regarda tour à tour, un sourire de contentement collé au visage.

 **\- Pour commencer, j'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor pour vous être battus dans les couloirs de l'école. Ensuite, j'enlève 20 points supplémentaires, car vous étiez à deux contre un, ce qui est tout bonnement inadmissible. J'enlève également 20 points pour avoir jeté un sortilège sur deux de vos camarades, Miss Granger.**  
 **\- Mais ça fait 70 points en moins !** s'indigna Ron en devançant Harry qui allait également protester.  
 **\- À l'avenir, si vous ne voulez pas perdre de points, évitez de vous battre,** répondit Ombrage, fière d'elle. **Et pour finir, vous aurez une retenue, tous les trois, pendant deux heures.**  
 **\- Quoi ?!** rugit Harry en serrant les poings. **C'est de l'acharnement !**  
 **\- Non, ce n'est rien d'autre que la justice. Je vous attends ce soir, après vos cours.**

Elle contempla leurs mines déconfites et entra à son tour dans la salle de Rogue. C'est pour ça qu'elle se trouvait dans les cachots, pensa Hermione, elle venait pour l'inspection du cours de Rogue. Le trio entra à la suite de Dolorès Ombrage dans la salle de potion et allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la salle en laissant tomber lourdement leurs affaires sur la table. Tous trois étaient d'une humeur massacrante, d'une part, car Drago s'en sortait encore une fois comme un roi, d'autre part, car ils allèrent devoir affronter deux heures de colle avec Ombrage. Sans parler des quatre heures en plus pour Ron et Harry, données par Rogue. Même voir leur professeur de potion se faire inspecter de la sorte ne leur rendit le sourire. Ils effectuaient leurs potions d'un air maussade, Ron et Harry se préoccupant peu de la louper ou non. Hermione, malgré ses heures de colle, voulait rester une élève studieuse et suivait la recette à la lettre jusqu'à ce que Ron l'interrompe en faisant tomber une fiole.

 **\- On va louper le dîner !**  
 **\- Ah bon ?** répondit machinalement Harry sans vraiment écouter son ami.  
 **\- Oui ! On va louper le dîner ! On finit les cours à 18h, donc on va sortir du bureau d'Ombrage à 20h voir plus tard donc on va louper le dîner !** s'indigna Ron, tout en lançant des regards noirs à Dolorès.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas grave Ron,** lui répondit Hermione qui se fichait bien de manquer un repas.  
 **\- Pas grave ? Si c'est grave !**  
 **\- Weasley et compagnie, voulez-vous partager votre discussion qui a l'air si passionnante à toute la classe ?** Coupa Rogue d'un ton glacial.  
 **\- Non, ça ira,** répondit Ron en faisant mine de se concentrer sur sa potion.

Tous trois terminèrent leurs potions sans s'adresser un mot, et Ron et Harry s'amusaient à fixer du regard Ombrage pour la déstabiliser dans son inspection. Le cours se termina enfin et le reste de la journée passe lentement, avec d'un côté Ron qui s'exaspérait de louper le dîner, Harry qui se plaignait de devoir encore affronter une heure de colle d'Ombrage et Hermione qui se lamentait d'être collée après seulement deux mois de cours. Le soir venu, une fois leur cours terminé, ils marchaient vers le bureau d'Ombrage d'un pas traînant, mais à l'heure cette fois-ci, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps que les deux heures. Hermione stressait, elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté la plume magique de Dolorès. Ron non plus, mais il était trop occupé à penser au repas manqué pour l'instant. Une fois devant la porte, Harry lança un regard compatissant à ses deux amis et toqua.

 **\- Entrez,** chantonna la voix fluette de Dolorès.

Harry poussa la porte en soupirant et ils entrèrent tour à tour dans le bureau. Ron ne put s'empêcher de contempler d'un air ébahi la décoration très rose de leur professeur. Hermione fut parcourue de frissons en sentant les regards d'une cinquantaine de chats, plaqués au mur dans des assiettes, se poser sur elle. Dolorès Ombrage était debout près du fauteuil de son bureau et regardait le trio, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

 **\- Je vous attendais. Vous savez tous pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici, je présume ?** minauda-t-elle.  
 **\- Bien entendu...,** maugréa Ron.  
 **\- De toute manière, le message sera bien plus clair dans quelques minutes,** continua Dolorès, un rictus étirant ses lèvres. **Vous pouvez prendre place.**

Les trois amis prirent place sur les trois petites tables qu'avait dû ajouter Ombrage devant son propre bureau. Sur chacune d'elles était posé un morceau de parchemin et une plume qu'Hermione prit précautionneusement entre ses doigts.

 **\- Bien. Pour vous, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley, vous me recopierez "Je ne dois pas me battre dans les couloirs de l'école". Quant à vous, Miss Granger, vous écrirez "je ne dois pas lancer de sorts à mes camarades."**  
 **\- Hermione n'a jamais été collée ! C'est un peu long comme phrase, surtout avec vos méthodes !** s'indigna Harry en fusillant son professeur du regard.  
 **\- Très bien. Vous resterez vingt minutes de plus, Monsieur Potter.**

Harry voulut protester de nouveau, mais il sentit la chaussure d'Hermione lui compresser le pied et décida de se taire. La jeune Gryffondor fut la première à faire glisser sa plume sur le parchemin. Sans grande surprise, elle constata que l'encre qui en sortait était rouge, puis, alors qu'elle écrivait la phrase pour la deuxième fois, elle sentit des picotements sur sa main gauche. Au bout de la quatrième phrase, Hermione pouvait la lire clairement sur le dos de sa main, alors que quelques gouttes de sang perlaient. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle remarqua Ron qui grimaçait tout en écrivant alors qu'Harry paraissait imperturbable. Il avait, certes, l'habitude de cette punition, mais en ce moment même, il était surtout en colère de voir ses deux meilleurs amis la subir aussi. Pour ne pas songer à la douleur, Hermione se mit à penser à Fred sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle l'imaginait lui aussi dans cette salle, peut-être même sur cette même table. Elle se surprit à regretter qu'il n'ait pas été collé aujourd'hui au lieu de la veille. Peut-être que la retenue aurait été moins douloureuse si elle avait pu, de temps en temps, croiser son regard... Une heure passa, lentement, comme si les secondes se transformaient en minutes, et les minutes en heures. La main d'Hermione la faisait de plus en plus souffrir, mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer. Elle devait se faire violence pour continuer à écrire, elle en voulait à Drago, à Dolorès, au ministère.

 **\- C'est de la torture...,** entendit-elle Ron marmonner.

Malheureusement, Dolorès Ombrage l'avait également entendue et s'était levée pour s'approcher du rouquin.

 **\- De la torture ? Vraiment ?** demanda-t-elle en tournant autour de la table de Ron.  
 **\- On peut dire ça, oui...,** siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
 **\- Alors vous tiendrez compagnie à votre ami durant les vingt minutes supplémentaires. Si je ne m'abuse, il me semble avoir dit que je ne voulais entendre aucun bruit.**

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rouge et Hermione le vit serrer le poing autour de sa plume, craignant un instant qu'il ne la casse en deux. Se concentrant de nouveau sur son parchemin, elle essayait de se répéter le cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour ne pas penser à sa main qui la démangeait, mais ça ne s'avérait pas très efficace. Sa plume se déplaçait de plus en plus lentement sur son morceau de parchemin, jusqu'à ce qu'Ombrage lève la tête pour regarder l'horloge accrochée sur le mur derrière les trois élèves.

 **\- Les deux heures sont écoulées Miss Granger. Vous pouvez disposer.**

N'y croyant plus, Hermione parvint avec peine à lâcher sa plume qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces. En se penchant pour reprendre ses affaires, elle vit quelques gouttes de sang tomber sur la moquette rose d'Ombrage et le considéra comme une petite vengeance. Avant de se diriger vers la porte, elle croisa le regard d'Harry qui lui adressa un petit sourire, et vit Ron derrière lui qui avait le visage de plus en plus rouge. Craignant que Dolorès ne la rappelle, elle se dépêcha de sortir et s'appuya contre la porte du bureau une fois celle-ci refermée, en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit soudain les livres qu'elle tenait entre les mains lui échapper, et ouvrir les yeux, craignant de ne les avoir lâchés. Voyant Fred juste devant elle, elle sursauta en se cognant le coude contre la porte du bureau d'Ombrage. Elle ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois en poussant une petite exclamation, s'attendant à voir Ombrage sortir pour lui dire de revenir pour vingt minutes supplémentaires à cause du bruit.

 **\- Tout va bien ?**  
 **\- Ne fais pas de bruit...**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** chuchota Fred.

Voyant que leur professeur ne sortait pas, elle rouvrit les yeux et fit une nouvelle fois face à Fred, qui tenait les livres qu'elle avait cru faire tomber entre les bras. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait sûrement dû avoir l'air ridicule.

 **\- Je... Il faut que je m'éloigne de ce bureau.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'éloigna de la porte et emprunta le couloir qui menait aux toilettes des filles. Elle avait l'impression que sa main était en feu tant elle lui brûlait. Elle remarqua que Fred la suivait et il la rattrapa en deux enjambées.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant le bureau d'Ombrage ?**  
 **\- Oh, j'ai entendu Neville raconter à Luna que toi, Harry et Ron étiez collés, alors je suis venu faire un tour,** répondit-il, l'air le plus naturel possible.

Hermione hocha la tête, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, et entra dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. À sa grande surprise, Fred continua de la suivre.

 **\- Fred, c'est les toilettes des filles.**  
 **\- Tu as cru qu'un panneau indiquant « Filles » avait le pouvoir de m'arrêter ?**

La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et se dirigea vers les lavabos. Faisant tourner l'eau froide, elle s'apprêtait à passer la main dessous, mais elle fut interrompue par Fred.

 **\- Je te préviens, ça va faire mal.**  
 **\- Merci de me rassurer.**

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et plaça sa main rouge sous l'eau froide en poussant une petite exclamation. Dans un premier temps, l'eau raviva la douleur qui se fit cinglante, puis l'eau eut son effet apaisant. Elle sentit sa main perdre de sa chaleur et elle laissa échapper un soupir tout en se jurant de ne plus jamais se faire coller par Ombrage. Se retournant, elle fit face à Fred, appuyé contre le lavabo d'en face, les livres de la jeune fille posés à côté de lui, qui la regardait intensément en souriant légèrement. Puis, sans crier gare, il la rejoignit en deux foulées et prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains. Surprise et incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, Hermione le regarda approcher son visage du sien avec quelques hésitations. Intérieurement, elle priait le ciel pour qu'il ne se rétracte pas, pour qu'il ne soit pas un rêve. Elle bénissait les dieux à chaque millimètre franchis et remerciait silencieusement Fred de lui donner l'illusion qu'il tenait à elle. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, elle sentit le léger contact de ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, et inévitablement, ce papillon fou vint se blottir à l'intérieur de son corps...


	10. Neuvième chapitre

**N** **euvième chapitr** **e.**

 **\- George !**

George, assis en tailleur sur son lit et occupé à travailler sur une de leurs nouvelles inventions, releva la tête et aperçut son frère entrer en trombe dans leur dortoir. Il paraissait essoufflé et contrairement à son habitude, il ne souriait pas. Il regarda Fred s'approcher pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et se prendre la tête entre les mains.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

Relevant la tête, Fred regarda son frère qui l'examinait en fronçant les sourcils et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il n'arrivait jamais à rester longtemps sérieux ou contrarié en se trouvant avec George.

 **\- Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse, grosse connerie.**  
 **\- Je m'en doutais ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre au moins !**  
 **\- Pas possible,** affirma Fred en secouant la tête. **Je n'aurai pas pu faire cette connerie si tu avais été là.**

Surpris, George regarda fixement son frère. Ils n'avaient jamais fait une farce sans avertir l'un ou l'autre au préalable depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de faire les quatre-cents coups.

 **\- Bah alors ? Crache le morceau !** s'exclama George qui s'attendait désormais au pire.  
 **\- Ok. Prêt ? Moi, perso, je ne suis pas du tout prêt à te le dire. Ok !** répéta Fred devant le regard noir que venait de lui lancer son jumeau. **J'ai embrassé Hermione.**  
 **\- Quoi ?!** s'exclama George, les yeux ébahis, en laissant tomber l'objet en forme de champignon qu'il tenait entre les mains.  
 **\- J'ai embr...**  
 **\- Non ! J'ai entendu, ne le répète pas !**

Fred ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant le visage surpris de son frère, se sentant désormais libéré d'un poids.

 **\- Ah d'accord, j'ai compris. C'est censé être une blague ?**  
 **\- Quoi ?** demanda Fred, surpris. Non, pas du tout.  
 **\- Tu vas me dire que tu as vraiment embrassé Hermione ?**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Hermione, la fille qui est première de sa classe ?**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Hermione, la fille dont Ron est amoureux ?**  
 **\- Oui,** répéta Fred en grimaçant.

Voyant que son frère ne blaguait pas, George comprit qu'il avait réellement fait une grosse connerie. Mais les jumeaux Weasley s'en tirent toujours.

 **\- Quand ?** continua George.  
 **\- Il y a dix minutes environs.**  
 **\- Où ?**  
 **\- Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde,** répondit Fred en souriant.  
 **\- Je ne te demanderai même pas comment tu t'es retrouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avec Hermione,** dit George en souriant à son tour. **Et dernière question et non des moindres, pourquoi ?**

 _Point de vue Fred._

Pourquoi ? C'est une très bonne question. Pourquoi... Jamais il ne m'avait traversé l'esprit que j'embrasserai Hermione un jour. Hermione, la meilleure amie de mon petit frère. Hermione, la miss je sais tout de Poudlard. Hermione studieuse, intelligente, réfléchie. Mais qui vient de me laisser commettre un acte irréfléchi. Hermione qui est contre nos farces et attrapes. Hermione, qui est mon opposé en tout point. Et voilà que je l'embrasse...

 **\- Tu crois que c'est à cause de cette idée de draguer Hermione pour faire chier Ron ?** Demande George en me sortant de ma torpeur, dans laquelle je replonge quelques secondes plus tard.

Mais oui... George et moi, et soyons honnête, moi plus que lui, nous sommes rapprochés d'Hermione ces temps-ci. Et ça m'a fait découvrir une Hermione que je ne connaissais pas. Je connaissais la Gryffondor qui passe son temps dans ses bouquins, sur ses parchemins une plume à la main, mais je ne connaissais pas l'Hermione rieuse et pleine de vie que j'ai découverte en passant du temps avec les trois. Et là, en la voyant sortir de son heure de colle, les joues rouges à cause de la douleur et les cheveux ébouriffés, ça a été plus fort que moi. Et je me retrouve là, sur le lit de mon frère, à me rendre compte que je viens d'embrasser Hermione Granger...

 **\- Oui. Je crois que notre petit jeu n'est pas innocent dans ce qu'il vient de se passer.**  
 **\- C'est dingue...,** murmure George. **Tu viens d'embrasser Hermione. Mais au fait ! Comment est-ce qu'elle a réagi ?** s'exclama-t-il en s'animant.  
 **\- Ben c'est ça le plus étrange... Elle ne m'a pas repoussé.**  
 **\- Sérieusement ?**

Je regarde mon frère et souris devant son air ahuri. Je devais avoir exactement le même air en sortant des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

 **\- Ouais. Elle a été surprise au début et j'ai cru que j'allais me prendre une gifle monumentale, mais une fois l'effet de surprise passé, elle a même répondu à mon baiser !**  
 **\- Oh, on est jumeaux, mais tu peux m'épargner les détails, tu sais. Déjà que j'ai énormément de mal à vous visualiser tous les deux... Et après vous vous êtes dit quoi ?**  
 **\- Rien. Je lui ai souri et je suis parti. Je fais planer le mystère, mec !**  
 **\- Bonjour le mystère !** Réplique George en y'a un truc qui me prend le chou. **Si elle ne t'a pas repoussé, ça veut dire que tu lui plais ?!**  
 **\- Mettrais-tu en doute mes capacités de séduction ?**  
 **\- Oh non, je te fais confiance là-dessus. Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un comme nous pourrait plaire à Hermione. Enfin, j'y avais même jamais songé tellement ça me paraissait improbable.**  
 **\- Je t'avoue que je n'y avais jamais songé non plus...**

Nous restons un moment silencieux. Moi, pour me repasser le moment en tête, George, pour essayer d'y trouver une explication logique.

Toujours adossée contre le lavabo des toilettes des filles dont Fred était sorti quelques minutes plus tôt, Hermione essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Fred Weasley, le frère d'un de ses meilleurs amis venait de l'embrasser. En y pensant, elle passa malgré elle ses doigts sur ses lèvres, songeant à tout ce qu'avait déclenché ce baiser en elle. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant légère, autant en sûreté, autant paisible... Et jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant coupable de ressentir de telles émotions, surtout concernant Fred.  
Assaillie par ses pensées contradictoires, elle ne vit pas immédiatement Mimi Geignarde sortir de l'un des toilettes. Ce n'est qu'en l'entendant étouffer un rire qu'elle releva la tête en sursautant.

 **\- Alors, on batifole dans mes toilettes ?** commença Mimi en ricanant.  
 **\- Quoi ? Non... Non ! Pas du tout !**

La voix d'Hermione sonnait plus aiguë que d'habitude, et elle sentait la panique l'envahir tout entière. Si Mimi Geignarde avait réellement vu ce qu'il s'était passé, la nouvelle allait rapidement faire le tour de l'école. Les fantômes, et notamment les fantômes frustrés par leurs morts ne sont pas du genre à garder la langue dans leur poche... Hermione calma sa respiration, essayant de retrouver son sang-froid.

 **\- Écoute Mimi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais...**  
 **\- Oh, mais je peux te le dire ! Je t'ai vue, entrer dans mes toilettes avec ce rouquin de Weasley dont je ne sais plus le prénom d'ailleurs... Ils ont envahi l'école, ces rouquins !**

Remerciant le ciel et Molly d'avoir fait autant de garçons roux, Hermione se laissa aller contre le lavabo en soupirant. Mimi n'avait pas reconnu Fred...

 **\- Ron. C'était Ron avec moi.**  
 **\- Ron ? Je pensais que c'était un des frères plus âgés...**  
 **\- Oh, il a pris beaucoup de centimètres cet été. Mais, Mimi... J'aimerais, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, que tu n'en parles pas autour de toi...**  
 **\- En quel honneur ferai-je ça pour toi, alors que tu invites des garçons dans MES toilettes ?** demanda sèchement Mimi en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Le cerveau d'Hermione était en ébullition. Si Mimi venait à en parler, Ron serait le premier à savoir que c'est faux. Et elle devrait lui avouer qu'il s'agissait en fait de son frère. Et ensuite, assumer toutes les conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner...

 **\- Je... Ron et moi ne sommes pas officiellement ensemble. Tu sais, on se cherche...**  
 **\- Non, je ne sais pas !** s'énerva Mimi en volant autour d'Hermione. **Je ne sais pas, car je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vivre de telles expériences !**  
 **\- Excuse-moi, le terme était mal choisi. Enfin, toujours est-il que si tu en parles, Ron va se fermer sur lui-même, et il sera encore plus inaccessible qu'avant.**

Mimi faisait maintenant mine de réfléchir, le menton appuyé sur la main, volant lentement le long des WC à quelques centimètres du sol.

 **\- Je veux bien garder ce que j'ai vu pour moi, mais à une condition.**  
 **\- Je t'écoute,** répondit Hermione en se préparant au pire.  
 **\- Tu vas faire en sorte que Drago Malefoy se retrouve enfermé dans mes toilettes.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?** demanda la Gryffondor, ahurie par la requête de Mimi.  
 **\- Oh, j'ai un petit faible pour lui depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.**

Se retenant de rire, Hermione visualisait Mimi en admiration devant Drago, et la mine déconfite de celui-ci, si jamais il venait à se retrouver enfermé dans ses toilettes.

 **\- Très bien. Mais je ne te garantis pas de pouvoir le faire dès demain.**  
 **\- Oh, j'ai tout mon temps. De toute manière, peu importe quand tu le feras, je serai là. Ça fait des années que je suis là...,** soupira Mimi d'une voix qui rappelait à Hermione la voix rêveuse de Luna.  
 **\- D'accord. Pas un mot à qui que ce soit de ton côté, et moi, je t'emmène Drago.**  
 **\- Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, compte sur moi pour divulguer tout ce que je sais.**  
 **\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mais je saurai me débrouiller en ce qui concerne Malefoy,** répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Quand la jeune femme se retrouva dans les couloirs du château, elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer tant elle était outrée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait menti délibérément, juste pour sauver sa peau. Elle avait inventé un mensonge de toute part, en se créant une histoire naissante avec Ron... Mais ce qui la terrifiait le plus était le fait que chaque mensonge lui venait naturellement, et que le timbre de sa voix ne l'avait pas trahi. Elle qui n'avait pratiquement jamais menti depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, voilà qu'elle était devenue douée dans ce domaine. Ce n'est pas tant le fait de mentir à Mimi qui la gêne, non, mais de savoir qu'elle aurait pu dire exactement les mêmes mensonges avec une telle assurance à ses amis proches. Sans même le savoir, Fred lui avait appris à mentir, à enfreindre toutes les règles qu'elle s'était fixées. Et ça, seulement à l'aide de quelques regards et d'un baiser...

 **\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

Relevant la tête, la Gryffondor aperçut Ron et Harry traverser le couloir pour la rejoindre. Elle constata avec surprise qu'elle avait passé vingt minutes dans les toilettes et qu'ils avaient désormais terminé leur colle.

 **\- Oh, rien, je suis allée me rincer la main et je m'apprêtais à monter au dortoir.**

Encore un mensonge, pensa-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue et en emboîtant le pas à Ron et Harry.

 **\- Alors Hermione, que penses-tu de ta première heure de colle ?** demanda Ron en regardant furtivement la main de la jeune femme.  
 **\- Pour être honnête, je m'en serai bien passée. Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais Harry. À ta place, j'aurais arrêté de provoquer Ombrage, si c'est pour en retour subir ça au moins une fois par semaine.**  
 **\- C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je sors de ce bureau, figure-toi. Mais dès que je me retrouve en face de son visage de crapaud et de son sourire crispé, c'est plus fort que moi,** répondit Harry en souriant.  
 **\- Je te comprends,** approuva Ron en hochant la tête. **C'est dingue ce que cette femme peut être agaçante !**

Étant donné qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle commune, Hermione laissa Ron et Harry continuer leur discussion sur Dolorès et prononça le mot de passe pour entrer, ses amis sur les talons. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Fred n'y était pas. Et pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron, elle vit Neville et Seamus s'approcher d'eux avec un plateau de sandwich.

 **\- Des sandwichs !** s'exclama le rouquin en se ruant sur le plateau pour en prendre deux dans chaque main.  
 **\- Dobby est venu nous les apporter pour vous. Je ne sais pas comment il a su que vous n'étiez pas là ce soir d'ailleurs...**

Hermione lança un regard à Harry et le vit sourire en regardant le plateau que tenait Neville. C'est ce qu'elle aime chez Harry. Il ne colle des étiquettes sur personne. Il apprend à connaître les gens avant de s'en faire une idée. Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait appris à connaître Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui était autrefois sous les ordres de la famille Malefoy. S'approchant à leur tour du plateau, ils prirent un sandwich en remerciant Neville et Seamus et allèrent rejoindre Ron qui avait déjà mangé deux des siens.

Une fois leur repas de fortune terminé, Hermione souhaita une bonne nuit aux garçons et monta dans son dortoir. Elle sentit l'agacement monter en elle en voyant ses deux camarades de chambre. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir sa propre chambre, ou la partager avec d'autres personnes, comme Ginny par exemple. Attendant que ses camarades s'endorment, elle s'allongea en repensant à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Certes, une part d'elle, qu'elle ne cesse de refouler, souhaitait de tout cœur que ça se produise, mais une autre part d'elle en voulait à Fred. Et cette part s'avérait visiblement plus puissante. Elle en voulait à Fred, car à cause de lui, elle se retrouvait à mentir à ses amis, à Ginny, même aux fantômes. Elle lui en voulait de lui tourner autour, elle lui en voulait d'avoir déclenché toutes ses émotions en elle. Elle lui en voulait, car en se rapprochant d'elle, son visage n'était désormais plus celui du frère de Ron, mais celui d'un garçon qu'elle se sentait obligée de regarder dès qu'elle le croisait. Il était devenu le garçon qu'elle retrouvait dans ses rêves, le garçon qui perturbait ses cours sans même être présent, le garçon dont elle reconnaissait l'odeur et la voix. Il était devenu le garçon à qui elle ne cessait de penser. En quelques semaines, il était passé du frère de Ron à ce garçon qui l'obsédait.

Constatant que la respiration de ses camarades de chambre se faisait plus régulière, Hermione se leva doucement pour aller prendre un rouleau de parchemin et une plume. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait écrire, mais elle savait qu'elle voulait obtenir des réponses plus précises qu'un « Je ne joue pas. » Une fois devant son parchemin, elle laissa sa plume en suspens pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait mettre. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle manquait d'inspiration. Puis elle visualisa le visage de Fred devant le sien et sa plume partie toute seule.

 _« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »_

Elle s'approcha doucement du lit de sa camarade de chambre pour prendre son petit hibou qui était posé dans sa cage, sur la table de nuit, et lui accrocha le parchemin en lui indiquant à qui l'emmener. Il s'envola par la fenêtre en laissant échapper un petit hululement et Hermione attendit son retour en regardant le sommet des arbres de la forêt interdite qui s'étalait devant mes yeux. À sa grande surprise, il mit à peine plus de cinq minutes pour revenir, un rouleau de parchemin chiffonné attaché à sa petite patte. Hermione le déroula lentement et sentit son cœur manquer un battement en lisant ce que Fred lui avait répondu.

« Parce que tu étais belle. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de relire cette seule et unique phrase plusieurs fois, sentant une onde de chaleur l'envahir tout entière. Jamais personne, à part ses parents et Viktor Krum, ne lui avait dit qu'elle était belle. Et encore, quand c'était ses parents, elle ne les croyait pas, pensant qu'ils lui disaient ça uniquement, car elle était leur fille. Et quand il s'agissait de Viktor, certes, ça lui faisait plaisir, mais ça la gênait aussi. Mais ce soir-là, elle se risqua à croire aux paroles de Fred et ne s'en sentait aucunement gênée. Au contraire, elle se sentit plus femme. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que Fred n'était autre que Fred. Qu'il avait dû dire cette phrase à plusieurs filles de Poudlard, et qu'il continuerait à la dire par la suite. Mais aussi, et par-dessus tout, il n'en restait pas moins que Fred n'était autre que le frère de Ron. À contrecœur, elle se vit écrire ses mots sur un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

 _« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas continuer. »_

Envol du hibou, attente, réponse...

« En quel honneur ? »  
 _« Mimi Geignarde nous a vus. »_  
« Je me fiche de Mimi. »

Hermione sentit son cœur se réchauffer en voyant toute l'assurance dont pouvait faire preuve Fred. Il a sans arrêt l'air sûr de lui, prêt à affronter le moindre obstacle, le moindre danger, la moindre secousse. Et avec son assurance, il a le don de pouvoir calmer Hermione, qui en manque cruellement...

 _« Moi, je ne me fiche pas de ce que les autres, dont Ron et Harry, pourraient dire en l'apprenant. »_  
« Mimi va-t-elle dire ce qu'elle a vu ? »  
 _« Non. Je pense l'avoir convaincue de ne pas le faire. »_  
« Belle et intelligente... »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, imaginant Fred écrire ses mots à son attention. Elle qui voulait à la base lui écrire pour lui dire qu'il ne devait pas recommencer, voilà qu'elle tombait encore plus profond dans les mailles du filet... Avec surprise, Hermione vit un autre hibou arriver, portant lui aussi un petit morceau de parchemin à la patte.

« Descends dans la salle commune. »

Elle sentit son estomac se retourner. Au fond d'elle-même, elle rêve de descendre, rien que pour voir le visage de Fred, pour le voir sourire. Mais elle voulait aussi mettre un terme à tout ça. Ne pas se sentir sans arrêt sous pression. Ne pas être obligé de mentir plusieurs fois par jour...

 _« Je t'ai dit qu'on devait arrêter... »_  
« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir en maudissant Fred. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça, alors qu'elle-même ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut réellement ?

 _« Je descends... »_


	11. Dixième chapitre

**D** **ixième** **chapitr** **e.**

Regrettant déjà d'avoir envoyé ce hibou, Hermione quitta la fenêtre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle sentait son ventre se tordre à la perspective de devoir retrouver Fred dans la salle commune. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait. Mais elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas rester dans sa chambre en sachant qu'il l'attendait en bas... Se regardant dans le miroir, elle soupira en voyant l'état de ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et entreprit de les dompter un tant soit peu en passant une main anxieuse dedans. Se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire à moins de les laver, elle décida de les attacher à la hâte et se passa un coup d'eau froide sur le visage pour atténuer les rougeurs sur ses joues. N'ayant plus rien à faire dans la salle de bain, Hermione prit une grande respiration et se dirigea lentement vers la salle commune, pour ne réveiller personne. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un les surprenne, seuls dans la salle commune, et c'en était fini d'elle. Elle descendit les marches encore plus lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le regard de Fred posé sur elle. Soupirant, elle s'entêta à regarder dans une autre direction que celle de Fred et se rapprocha pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis que lui était adossé contre la cheminée. Ne pouvant plus se résoudre à regarder ailleurs sans avoir l'air bête, elle posa son regard sur son visage et le regretta immédiatement. Il la regardait encore en souriant ce qui ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'elle se faisait. L'idée qu'il se foutait d'elle.

 **\- Tu n'arrêtes jamais de sourire ?**

Sans grande surprise, elle vit son sourire s'agrandir encore plus face à sa réflexion et elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait oublié avoir attachés.

 **\- Ça te va bien. Les cheveux attachés,** précisa-t-il en voyant l'air interrogateur d'Hermione.  
 **\- Tu m'as fait descendre pour parler cheveux ?**  
 **\- Non, ça n'était pas mon but premier.**  
 **\- Et c'était quoi, alors ?**

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec Fred, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ses propos. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il souhaitait réellement. Pour une fois, elle ne savait rien... Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, elle sentit qu'elle commençait petit à petit à perdre son sang-froid, et qu'elle allait dire des choses qu'elle regretterait sûrement dans une heure.

 **\- J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques... Parce que là, je suis complètement perdue et...**  
 **\- Que veux-tu savoir ?** La coupa Fred en allant s'asseoir près d'elle.  
 **\- Tout. Je veux tout comprendre, car là, je ne comprends plus rien. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassée, pourquoi tu m'as fait descendre ici, pourquoi tu...**  
 **\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais comprendre quelque chose,** la coupa-t-il une seconde fois.  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?**

Prise de court, Hermione entendit un rire nerveux sortir de sa bouche et elle sentit son ventre se tordre encore plus, du moins si c'était encore possible. Fred avait l'art pour faire tourner une situation à son avantage et ça l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

 **\- Réponds à mes questions d'abord,** répondit-elle d'une voix rauque tant elle avait la gorge nouée.  
 **\- Comme tu veux.**

Soulagée, Hermione attendait que Fred commence à lui répondre en regardant ses jambes, lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains faire pivoter son visage et qu'elle sente une nouvelle fois le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Se retrouvant encore une fois incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, Hermione s'en voulut dans un premier temps de se laisser faire de nouveau, mais ce sentiment eut vite fait de se dissiper et elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. Lentement, Fred s'éloigna d'Hermione tout en gardant les mains posées sur son visage et examina son visage d'un regard intense. De son côté, Hermione essayait de retrouver une respiration normale, mais Fred était encore trop près d'elle alors elle n'y parvient pas.

 **\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé,** murmura-t-il en lâchant son visage.

Ne comprenant pas où Fred voulait en venir, Hermione leva un sourcil et le rouquin laissa échapper un petit sourire.

 **\- Je t'ai embrassé parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai envie de le faire dès que je te vois, et le plus dingue, c'est que c'est venu d'un coup. Avant je n'aurai jamais pensé t'embrasser et ça me tombe dessus sans crier gare. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions tout simplement parce que je n'ai même pas les réponses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais, à part que j'en ai terriblement envie, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en ai envie. Je ne sais rien. Je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi sur ce point, Hermione.**

Interdite, Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre à part le regarder sans émettre le moindre mouvement. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait terriblement soulagée de voir que Fred semblait aussi perdu qu'elle. Certes, elle n'avait pas obtenu de réponse à ses questions, mais elle pensait pouvoir désormais affirmer qu'il ne jouait pas avec elle. Se repassant les paroles du rouquin en tête, elle se vit se rapprocher de lui et elle se vit l'embrasser de nouveau, sans pouvoir se contrôler. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne répondait plus de rien, appréciant simplement le moment en sentant les mains de Fred détacher son chignon pour pouvoir passer les mains dans ses cheveux. Puis, la réalité lui fit face de plein fouet et elle réalisa avec stupeur que c'était elle qui venait d'embrasser Fred. S'éloignant de lui à contrecœur, elle sentit à quel point ses joues étaient en feu et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre.

 **\- Excuse-moi...,** murmura-t-elle.  
 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.**  
 **\- Je... Je crois qu'il est préférable que je remonte.**

Avant que Fred n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, elle se leva à la hâte du canapé et une fois hors de sa vue, elle entreprit de monter les escaliers deux par deux, voulant au plus vite s'éloigner de cette salle. Ne voulant pas retourner immédiatement dans sa chambre sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, elle décida qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien et retourna de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Le contact de l'eau chaude eut un effet réconfortant, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ressentait le même effet lorsqu'elle croisait le regard du rouquin. Malgré elle, elle ne parvenait pas à sortir Fred de sa tête. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle en était venue à l'embrasser elle-même. Que Fred l'embrasse passe encore, de cette manière, elle pouvait rejeter la faute sur lui. Mais là, Hermione ne pouvait rejeter la faute que sur elle-même. À contrecœur et en sortant de la douche, elle décida qu'elle devait dès à présent s'éloigner de Fred. Son instinct lui disait que s'ils continuaient de la sorte, les choses finiraient mal. Après tout, ça ne devrait pas être si dur, en cinq ans, ils n'ont jamais été très proches. Et c'est cette situation qu'Hermione voulait retrouver. Elle voulait que Fred redevienne le frère de Ron. Qu'il redevienne ce garçon qui l'exaspère avec ses farces et attrape. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il soit une source de réconfort. Elle ne voulait plus sentir son cœur s'emballer en le voyant. Elle ne voulait plus sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **\- Je n'y arriverai pas...,** murmura-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

 **\- Où étais-tu ?**

Fred venait d'entrer dans son dortoir et sursauta en entendant la voix de son jumeau s'élever dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha de son lit dans lequel il se laissa tomber lourdement.

 **\- J'étais dans la salle commune.**  
 **\- Tout seul ?**  
 **\- Non.**

Un silence aussi lourd que l'obscurité suivit la réponse de Fred qui tourna la tête en direction du lit de George.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas continuer,** répondit le rouquin en murmurant.  
 **\- Je sais...**  
 **\- Mais en as-tu vraiment conscience ? Fred, on parle d'Hermione là.**  
 **\- Et ?**  
 **\- Et tu ne peux pas, tout simplement. Déjà, pourquoi es-tu allé la voir en bas ?**  
 **\- J'en avais envie.**

Fred entendit son frère pousser un soupir et il remarqua que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une conversation sérieuse. Comme quoi le sujet devait être grave pour que George s'en préoccupe autant.

 **\- Tu l'as embrassé ?**  
 **\- Ouais...**  
 **\- T'abuses, mec ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de la voir. Ça ne peut pas continuer. Imagine si Ron l'apprenait.**  
 **\- J'arrêterais.**  
 **\- Dès demain, pas dans une semaine. Ne laisse pas les choses empirer encore plus.**

Fred ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il savait que son frère avait raison. Il n'aurait jamais dû demander à Hermione de la rejoindre dans la salle commune. Mais ce soir-là, c'est elle qui a voulu l'embrasser. Et si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard pour faire machine arrière ? Et si le pire était déjà arrivé ?

 **\- Je n'y arriverai pas...,** s'entendit-il murmurer.

 **\- Salut.**

Attablée à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione prenait son déjeuner en lisant la Gazette du sorcier de la veille. Elle avait passé une des plus mauvaises nuits de sa vie et s'était levée en avance. Elle se retourna et vit Ron et Harry prendre place à ses côtés en bâillant.

 **\- Tu es bien matinale,** constata Ron en se servant des œufs brouillés.  
 **\- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi.**  
 **\- À cause de la colle d'Ombrage ?**  
 **\- Oh non, pas du tout. C'était juste une mauvaise nuit.**  
 **\- Bonjour Harry Potter.**

Relevant la tête, le trio aperçut une tête blonde, qui n'est autre que Luna, passer devant eux en laissant derrière elle un parfum de lavande. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle prenait place à la table des Serdaigle.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous dit jamais bonjour, à Hermione et moi ?** demanda Ron en regardant toujours Luna.  
 **\- Aucune idée. Je lui demanderai si tu veux.**  
 **\- Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre "Bonjour Ron Weasley" tous les matins.**  
 **\- Oh, on s'y fait, tu sais. Et ça donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important,** ajouta Harry en souriant.  
 **\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle ajoute "Monsieur" non plus ?**  
 **\- Pourquoi pas,** répondit Harry toujours en souriant, visiblement de bonne humeur ce matin.

Contrairement à moi..., songea Hermione avec amertume en terminant son verre de jus de citrouille. Elle venait d'apercevoir George et Lee faire leur entrée dans la grande salle, alors elle se mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas quitter son assiette des yeux afin de ne pas tomber sur Fred qui allait probablement suivre. La journée, la semaine, le mois allait être long...

 **\- Au fait Hermione, je ne t'ai pas dit,** s'exclama Harry en la sortant de sa torpeur. **Il y a une réunion de l'AD ce soir. Aucune des équipes n'a entraînement, alors ça tombait bien.**  
 **\- Oh, je me demandais justement quand on allait en refaire une. Tu as prévenu les autres ?**  
 **\- Oui on s'en est occupé hier soir, avec Ron. Maintenant qu'on a revu les bases,** ajouta Harry à voix basse, **je pense qu'on va commencer avec les Patronus. C'est un sort qui met du temps à être maîtrisé, alors il vaut mieux s'y prendre tôt, non ?**  
 **\- Ah, mais moi je te suis quoi que tu fasses,** répondit Hermione en lui souriant. **Et je pense que c'est essentiel de nous apprendre à faire un patronus, surtout par les temps qui courent...**  
 **\- Je me demande quel sera le mien...,** l'interrompis Ron, qui engloutissait toujours son déjeuner. **Je veux dire, de quel animal prendra-t-il la forme.**  
 **\- Peut-être que tu le verras ce soir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas si à la fin du cours, il n'a pas pris de forme distincte, à moi, il m'avait fallu plusieurs entraînements avant de faire apparaître mon cerf. Et encore, c'est parce que Lupin était un très bon professeur. Mais avec moi comme professeur, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner...**  
 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry, tu seras parfait,** affirma Hermione en lui serrant le bras amicalement..

Sans le vouloir, Hermione se mit à se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le Patronus de Fred. Secouant la tête pour effacer le rouquin de son esprit, elle reposa brusquement son verre qui éclaboussa sa main. Elle soupira et regretta de ne pas pouvoir passer cette journée qui s'annonçait mauvaise au fond de son lit. Sans enthousiasme, elle se leva et suivit Ron et Harry qui se dirigeaient vers les cachots où ils avaient cours de potion. En traversant la salle, Hermione prit soin de regarder droit devant elle pour ne pas apercevoir Fred. Si son regard venait à se poser sur lui, elle ne pourrait pas se résoudre à l'ignorer.

 **\- Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir cours de potions dès le matin,** bougonna Ron. **Entre l'humeur massacrante de Rogue et les odeurs nauséabondes des potions, je ne sais pas ce qui est pire.**  
 **\- Moi, je sais. C'est Rogue,** répondit Harry.  
 **\- Je me demande si un cours de potions donné par un autre professeur pourrait être intéressant...**  
 **\- Je pense que oui.**

Ron et Harry tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement en direction d'Hermione qui n'avait pas encore parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la grande salle.

 **\- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Il est important de savoir maîtriser les potions. Elles peuvent vraiment s'avérer utiles. Ne serait-ce que pour contrer un poison. Ça peut sauver des vies. Bon après, c'est sûr que pour ça, il faut maîtriser les potions...,** ajouta Hermione en souriant et en regardant tour à tour Harry et Ron.  
 **\- Très drôle,** grimaça Ron. **Excuse-nous de ne pas être parfaits dans toutes les matières comme toi.**  
 **\- Oh, mais vous pourriez maîtriser les potions. Vous n'en avez juste pas envie, et tout ça parce qu'on a Rogue comme professeur. Mais n'oubliez pas que nos BUSES sont pour bientôt.**

Harry et Ron grommelèrent quelques mots incompréhensibles au moment où ils arrivaient devant la salle de potion. Hermione entra la première en laissant ses deux camarades derrière elle. Harry, qui s'apprêtait à la suivre fut interrompu par Ron qui le retenait par le bras.

 **\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça faisait longtemps qu'Hermione ne nous avait pas parlé de la sorte ?** demanda Ron en baissant légèrement la voix.  
 **\- Comment ça ?**  
 **\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ça fait quelques semaines qu'elle ne nous a pas parlé des BUSES, de nos retards... C'est comme si elle était absente ces derniers temps.**

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais Rogue arriva derrière eux et leur intima d'entrer en classe d'un ton glacial. En prenant place, Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'avouer que Ron avait raison. Hermione ne cessait de leur parler devoirs, BUSES, révisions, plannings et il est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis quelque temps. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et vit qu'elle écoutait attentivement ce que Rogue disait en faisant glisser le bout de sa plume sur son menton. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler à propos de la blague des jumeaux Weasley, mais il ne les avait pas vus autour d'Hermione depuis un petit moment. Peut-être avaient-ils arrêté d'eux-mêmes leur jeu. Notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devrait tout de même aller en parler aux jumeaux pour en être sûr, Harry essaya à son tour de se concentrer sur le cours. Mais le seul fait d'entendre la voix traînante de Rogue lui donnait mal à la tête.

La journée passa lentement et ils étaient de nouveau dans la grande salle pour prendre leur repas du midi. Alors qu'Hermione était en train de se servir, elle vit une tête rousse s'approcher d'eux à toute vitesse et Ginny se retrouva bientôt assise à côté d'elle.

 **\- Salut,** adressa Ginny à l'intention du trio.  
 **\- Lut,** marmonna Ron sans lui adresser un regard tandis qu'Harry lui adressait un sourire.  
 **\- Tu vas bien ?** demanda Hermione.  
 **\- Oui super. Je viens de me prendre la tête avec Dean alors je viens ici respirer un air plus frais. Alors, il y a réunion de l'AD ce soir ?** demanda-t-elle à Harry.  
 **\- Oui. On va faire les Patronus.**  
 **\- Génial. J'ai toujours rêvé de maîtriser ce sortilège.**

Poussée par un instinct, Hermione tourna la tête et le regretta aussitôt. Fred se trouvait un peu plus loin d'eux, en compagnie de son frère, de Lee et d'Angelina. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder plus attentivement, n'écoutant plus la conversation qui avait lieu autour d'elle. Il portait un pull bordeaux, et en voyant le mélange du bordeaux et du roux de ses cheveux, elle se dit qu'une impression de chaleur émanait de lui. Puis elle regarda son visage et sentit son estomac se serrer en l'apercevant adresser un sourire à Angelina. En le voyant ainsi, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. À la douceur de ses lèvres. À la délicatesse de ses doigts qu'il avait posés sur ses joues. À sa voix qui...

 **\- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?**

Sursautant, Hermione sortit de sa torpeur et remarqua avec effroi que Fred était aussi en train de la regarder. Écarquillant les yeux, elle se tourna vers Ginny qui l'avait interrompu et elle essaya, en vain, d'atténuer la chaleur qui montait jusqu'à ses joues.

 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- C'est qui que tu fixais de cette manière ?** demanda de nouveau Ginny en regardant du côté où Hermione s'était perdue.  
 **\- Personne. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je ne regardai aucun point fixe.**

Ginny reporta son attention sur son amie d'un air soupçonneux.

 **\- Tu es souvent perdue dans tes pensées en ce moment. Moi, quand ça m'arrive, c'est à propos d'un garçon.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas mon cas.**

Intérieurement, Hermione rêvait de pouvoir en parler à Ginny, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Même si Ginny était sûrement l'une des seules qui pourraient la comprendre, jamais elle n'oserait lui avouer qu'elle avait embrassé son frère.

 **\- Tu sais, si c'est un garçon, il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte.**  
 **\- Je n'ai pas honte puisque ce n'est pas un garçon.**  
 **\- Très bien. Tu sais où me trouver si jamais tu te décides à parler,** déclara Ginny en se levant et en adressant un signe aux garçons avant de partir.

En soupirant, Hermione constata qu'Harry la regardait du coin de l'œil en écoutant distraitement ce que Ron lui disait. Prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes, elle se leva à son tour et une fois sortie de la grande salle, s'arrêta net. Les toilettes. Mimi Geignarde. Elle avait totalement oublié son petit dilemme avec Mimi qui l'avait emmené à lui promettre d'enfermer Drago dans ses toilettes. Elle sentit un poids de plus s'abattre sur ses épaules. Ignorer Fred. Contenter le plaisir de Mimi. Mentir à ses amis. Se mentir à elle-même en se disant que tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. Les BUSES qui approchaient. Hermione sentit sa tête tourner et s'appuya contre le mur pour se calmer et retrouver une respiration normale. Le contact du mur froid contre son front lui faisait du bien et elle se calma peu à peu. Les idées un peu plus claires, Hermione décida qu'elle s'occuperait du cas de Mimi plus tard. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, elle s'arrêta de nouveau en voyant Fred et George sortir à leur tour de la grande salle. Ne pouvant esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle les regarda passer devant elle et elle sentit son ventre se tordre petit à petit. Fred passa juste à côté sans même lui adresser un regard, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire fantôme. Pas une ébauche de sourire. Rien. C'est comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Accusant le coup, elle le regarda s'éloigner en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Soit. Visiblement, il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à elle. Ainsi soit-il, elle aura plus de facilités à l'ignorer s'il avait décidé d'en faire de même.

Cette fois-ci, elle reprit pour de bon sa route et s'engagea dans les couloirs pour se rendre à son prochain cours. Cours qui ne commençait que dans une demi-heure, mais Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Alors qu'elle empruntait un énième couloir, elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras et la plaquer contre le mur proche. Elle poussa une exclamation qui fut stoppée lorsque des lèvres qu'elle commençait à trop bien connaître vinrent à la rencontre des siennes. Et d'un coup, elle sentit tout le poids qu'elle portait sur les épaules s'évaporer, comme emporté par une bourrasque de vent. _Fred..._


	12. Onzième chapitre

**O** **nzième chapitr** **e.**

Prisonnière qui rêve de tout sauf d'être délivrée entre ses mains, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir. «Heureusement que tu devais l'ignorer... », murmura une petite voix dans sa tête, voix qu'elle ignora soigneusement. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'habituer à ce contact, que c'était tout sauf raisonnable. Mais elle avait été raisonnable toute sa vie, et aujourd'hui comme hier, ses sentiments prenaient le dessus sur la raison. Malheureusement, dès que Fred éloigna son visage du sien, elle sentit le doute, le froid, l'incompréhension et la réalité l'assaillir de pleins fouets. Et sa raison ne perdit pas une seconde pour reprendre le dessus.

 **\- Fred, tu ne peux...**

Elle avait commis l'erreur de le regarder droit dans les yeux et fut coupée net. À ce moment même, Hermione jura qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi... Passionné. Fred était littéralement en train de dévorer son visage des yeux, yeux qui étaient par ailleurs plus brillants que d'habitude. La bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses joues ayant pris une teinte un peu plus rosée, la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très beau. Malgré tout, elle essaya de retrouver une contenance en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et en s'éloignant un peu du rouquin. Non qu'elle en eût envie, mais ils étaient au beau milieu d'un couloir de l'école où quiconque pouvait passer.

 **\- Je ne peux pas quoi ?**  
 **\- Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comme ça dès que l'envie te prend. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu te décides. Tu m'évites comme si j'étais un vulgaire fantôme et l'instant d'après tu m'embrasses !**  
 **\- Je ne te considérerai jamais comme un vulgaire fantôme,** lui répondit Fred en souriant.  
 **\- C'est ce que tu as fait.**  
 **\- Non, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire.**  
 **\- J'ai trouvé que tu t'en étais plutôt bien sorti,** répliqua Hermione, agacée.  
 **\- Oui, pendant cinq minutes.**

Avouant qu'il avait raison, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire. Ce matin, elle était déterminée à l'ignorer, et visiblement, lui aussi, mais voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient au même point que la veille.

 **\- Fred, écoute, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, il faut que ça s'arrête. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça et...**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** L'interrompis le rouquin en s'adossant au mur.

Prise de court, Hermione chercha ses mots et Fred se redressa en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller. Regardant dans la même direction, il aperçut Ron, Harry et Neville s'approcher d'eux pour se rendre en cours. Tournant son regard vers Hermione, il vit ses joues rougir et l'entendit marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles qui ressemblaient fortement à des jurons. Comme il s'y attendait, les trois Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent près d'eux.

 **\- Tiens, salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** s'exclama Hermione d'une voix suraiguë.

Fred ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si Hermione voulait faire croire qu'elle se trouvait là avec lui purement par hasard, elle s'y prenait très mal. Ses rougeurs seules pouvaient la trahir.

 **\- On va en cours, et vous ?** demanda froidement Ron en lançant un regard insistant à Fred.

Voyant qu'elle perdait petit à petit ses moyens, il décida de prendre la relève.

 **\- Je demandais à Hermione si elle pouvait de nouveau ensorceler une mornille pour prévenir des réunions de l'AD. J'ai perdu la mienne et impossible de remettre la main dessus.**  
 **\- Voilà !** s'exclama Hermione. **Oui, voilà, c'est pour ça que j'étais avec Fred,** essaya-t-elle de se reprendre en baissant d'un ton.  
 **\- Tu aurais pu te servir de celle de George, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas ensemble tout le temps. À part aujourd'hui, visiblement...**

Fred vit les joues d'Hermione rougir face à la remarque de Ron et elle le regarda furtivement pour l'intimer à répondre.

 **\- Je préfère en avoir une sur moi, on ne sait jamais. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez jeunes gens, mais vous, vous avez cours, et moi, j'ai un business à faire tourner.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, Fred se dirigea de l'autre côté du couloir et Hermione dut déployer toutes les forces possibles et inimaginables pour ne pas sursauter en sentant ses doigts effleurer légèrement le dos de sa veste lorsqu'il passa derrière elle. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard suspicieux de Ron ainsi que celui d'Harry qui la regardait minutieusement. À cet instant, la Gryffondor était au moins sûre d'une chose. Si Ron et Harry avaient des doutes, Neville, lui, était bien loin d'en avoir. Ne voulant pas affronter ses meilleurs amis, elle décida que Neville était une source sûre. Puisqu'il n'aborderait jamais le sujet avec elle, elle pouvait lui parler sans avoir à mentir et ça lui faisait un bien monstre. Hermione se dirigea donc à ses côtés vers son prochain cours tout en parlant des devoirs qu'il leur restait à faire.

 **\- Il faut qu'on parle.**

Assis dans la salle commune avec George, occupé à perfectionner leurs farces et attrapes, Fred releva la tête et vit Harry poser lourdement son sac de cours à côté de lui.

 **\- Harry ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, surtout quand tu es d'aussi bonne humeur !**  
 **\- Je ne suis pas là pour entendre vos plaisanteries, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.**

Fred échangea un regard avec son jumeau et posa l'objet sur lequel il était en train de travailler.

 **\- Ok. Je t'écoute.**  
 **\- Est-ce que vous faites encore ce jeu stupide pour savoir si Ron est amoureux d'Hermione ?**  
 **\- Non.**

Fred vit les épaules d'Harry s'affaisser en entendant sa réponse et il s'en voulut quelque peu. Visiblement, cette histoire l'avait contrarié et il ne savait pas encore tout.

 **\- Vous avez vraiment arrêté ? Ce n'est pas que je ne vous crois pas, mais Hermione est encore bizarre ces derniers temps. C'est comme si elle nous mentait constamment.**

Fred essaya de visualiser Hermione en train de mentir à ses meilleurs amis. Étant donné le bref aperçu qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure, elle ne devait pas être très crédible.

 **\- Écoute Harry. J'ai merdé. J'ai embrassé Hermione et c'est probablement à ce sujet qu'elle vous a menti.**  
 **\- Tu as embrassé Hermione ?** demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux.  
 **\- Oui. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus.**

Toujours abasourdi, Harry ne sut même pas quoi répondre. Il regarda tour à tour Fred et George et tira la chaise en face de lui pour s'y asseoir lourdement.

 **\- Harry, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, vraiment. C'était juste un petit baiser et ce sera le dernier.**  
 **\- C'est juste que... Que jamais je ne t'aurais imaginé embrasser Hermione. C'est Hermione après tout. Enfin, je veux dire que... voilà quoi, c'est Hermione. Et à la rigueur Ron, ok j'aurai pu le voir venir. Mais là, je...**  
 **\- Harry, calme,** intervint George en riant.

Relevant les yeux vers les jumeaux, Harry les regarda comme s'ils les voyaient pour la première fois. Semblant revenir à lui-même, il se concentra sur Fred et lui lança un regard noir.

 **\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as embrassé Hermione ?!**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas,** répondit Fred en levant les yeux au ciel. **Elle était là et en la voyant, j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser et voilà.**  
 **\- Ah parce que tu embrasses toutes les filles que tu as envie d'embrasser ?**  
 **\- Pourquoi pas.**

Fred lui avait répondu avec un sourire en coin qui agaça fortement Harry. Lui lançant de nouveau un regard noir, il se pencha un peu plus sur la table pour se rapprocher du rouquin.

 **\- Houla. Ça sent le "si tu fais de mal à ma meilleure amie, tu auras affaire à moi",** ironisa George.  
 **\- Exactement. Hermione, ce n'est pas la fille que tu embrasses dès que tu en as envie. Alors j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus.**  
 **\- Je te l'ai dit. Ça ne se reproduira pas.**  
 **\- Super.**

Harry se leva tout en prenant son sac de cours et en prenant soin de lancer un dernier regard noir à Fred, se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune.

 **\- Tu sais, Harry y a peut-être cru, mais moi, je n'y crois pas.**  
 **\- Tu ne crois pas en quoi ?**  
 **\- En ton rôle du gars qui s'en fout. Et toi aussi, tu n'y crois pas une seconde.**  
 **\- Du moment qu'Harry le croit,** murmura Fred en haussant négligemment les épaules.  
 **\- Tu sais qu'il va en parler à Hermione ?**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Et elle va croire que tu es un salaud.**  
 **\- C'est le but...,** répondit le rouquin.

Concentrée sur son devoir de Runes Anciennes, Hermione n'entendit pas Harry entrer dans la bibliothèque et ne releva la tête que quand il prit place en face d'elle. En croisant son regard, elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. En cinq ans, Harry avait été confronté aux problèmes plus que n'importe quel élève de Poudlard, alors elle ne connaissait que trop bien son regard quand il était perturbé. Lâchant sa plume pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute son attention, elle attendit qu'il commence en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop grave, et aussi que ça ne concerne pas Fred.

 **\- Écoute Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer...,** commença Harry en jouant nerveusement avec la manche de sa veste.  
 **\- Je t'écoute.**  
 **\- Je sais que Fred t'a embrassé.**

Hermione sentit instantanément le rouge lui monter aux joues et regretta de ne pas plutôt s'être retrouvée face à un Troll.

 **\- Je...**  
 **\- Non, attends. Je n'ai pas fini. Je sais que ces derniers temps, les jumeaux se sont rapprochés de toi. Mais c'était juste une sorte de jeu. Ils voulaient voir qu'elle serait la réaction de Ron s'il voyait que les jumeaux se rapprochaient de toi.**

Incapable de lâcher Harry des yeux, Hermione le fixait comme dans l'espoir qu'il lui dise que tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'était pas vrai. Mais l'embarras qui se lisait sur les joues de son ami prouvait bien le contraire. "C'était juste une sorte de jeu". Fred se moquait d'elle depuis le début et elle avait été assez naïve pour le croire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient du rire avec George après lui avoir raconté ce qu'il avait fait ! Se sentant plus vulnérable que jamais, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle lutta pour qu'aucune d'entre elles ne tombe.

 **\- Écoute Hermione...**  
 **\- Tu m'excuseras Harry, mais j'aimerai bien finir ce devoir,** le coupa Hermione d'une voix tremblante qu'elle s'efforçait de maîtriser. **Avec la réunion de l'AD, je n'aurai pas le temps de le terminer ce soir.**  
 **\- Je... D'accord,** céda-t-il devant le regard insistant de son amie.

Il se leva, non sans avoir effectué une légère pression sur la main d'Hermione avant et sortit de la bibliothèque, comprenant qu'elle avait envie d'être seule. Hermione le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que le brun ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. "C'était juste une sorte de jeu." Cette phrase la hantait, tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Maintenant, elle se rappelait nettement le rapprochement des jumeaux. Et si George avait su arrêter la plaisanterie à temps, ce n'était pas le cas de Fred. Quelle idiote avait elle été à croire que Fred pouvait un tant soit peu tenir à elle ! Il semblait pourtant si sincère quand elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, quand il l'embrassait en encadrant toujours son visage de ses mains chaudes et puissantes. Quand il lui souriait de ce petit sourire en coin qui l'agaçait, mais qui la faisait complètement fondre. Quand il lui disait qu'elle était belle... "C'était juste une sorte de jeu." Il se moquait d'elle. Hermione resta un long moment à la bibliothèque à attendre que le temps passe sans toucher à son devoir de Runes Anciennes. Quand vint l'heure du repas, elle consentit enfin à sortir pour se diriger immédiatement dans son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas faim, et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Même si ça serait inévitable dans une heure, lors de la réunion de l'AD. Réunion qui arriva bien trop vite à son goût...

Durant le repas, Fred constata en se mordant la lèvre inférieure qu'Hermione n'était pas là. Et à en juger par les regards que lui lançait Harry de temps à autre, il avait sûrement dû lui parler. Lui parler de la plaisanterie de base et lui dire qu'il l'avait embrassé comme il aurait pu embrasser n'importe qu'elle autre fille. Ce qui, dans le fond, était faux, et ça le brisait de savoir qu'Hermione allait désormais le détester. Mais il y avait Ron. Il y avait Ron qui aimait probablement Hermione depuis plusieurs années sans même le savoir. Et même si Ron n'oserait jamais aborder Hermione, Fred ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire à sa place. Ron était son frère et la famille passait avant tout. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà trop jouer avec le feu. Alors si Hermione pouvait en venir à le détester, c'est sûrement ce qui lui permettrait le mieux de rester éloigné d'elle. Car un seul regard, une seule parole, un seul sourire suffisaient à lui faire oublier Ron, lui faire oublier qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Il sortit de sa torpeur lorsque son jumeau l'interpella pour lui rappeler que la réunion allait bientôt commencer. George remarqua du coin de l'œil que son frère n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette et il répondit au regard interrogateur de Lee par un haussement d'épaules. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle sur demande, Fred affichant un faux air enjoué sur son visage auquel son jumeau n'était pas dupe.

Hermione fut la première à entrer dans la salle sur demande. Les autres devaient encore se trouver dans la grande salle. Elle fit lentement le tour en regardant les aides au combat que la salle mettait à leur disposition. Elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir Ron, Harry, Neville et Ginny entrer. L'interrogatoire allait commencer dans trois, deux, un...

 **\- Hermione ? Tu es déjà là ?** s'étonna Ginny en se rapprochant d'elle.  
 **\- Oui, je suis venue un peu en avance.**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas à la grande salle ?** s'enquit Ron.  
 **\- Oh, j'étais vraiment en retard pour mon devoir de Runes alors j'ai préféré le terminer avant la réunion.**

Ron hocha la tête, ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus, et Harry lui adressa un petit sourire. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et plusieurs élèves entrèrent, mettant fin à leur discussion. Une fois que tout le monde fut présent, Hermione mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas chercher où se trouvait Fred, Harry leur annonça qu'ils allaient commencer les Patronus. Plusieurs exclamations enjouées s'élevèrent et Harry trouva préférable de les prévenir qu'ils ne parviendraient sûrement pas à créer une forme distincte dès aujourd'hui. Une fois les instructions d'Harry données, Hermione resta près de Ron pour être sûre que Fred ne vienne pas vers elle. Durant la première demi-heure, personne dans la salle ne parvint à créer le moindre Patronus. Même Hermione, qui était pourtant toujours l'une des premières à maîtriser un sortilège, n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur quelque chose d'heureux. Elle avait pensé à ses parents, à son premier jour à Poudlard, à Ron et Harry, mais seulement un mince filet bleuâtre s'échappait de sa baguette. Regardant autour d'elle pour voir où en étaient les autres, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur Fred. Entourés de George et de Lee, ils riaient en essayant vainement de créer leur Patronus. En le voyant comme ça, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres, elle n'arrivait pas à le voir comme celui qui s'était moqué d'elle. Elle le voyait comme celui qui l'avait embrassé trop de fois, que ce soit délicatement ou brusquement. Mais pourtant, il était bien celui qui s'était moqué d'elle et elle allait devoir s'y faire. Ron était à présent en train de secouer violemment sa baguette en marmonnant des jurons. Détournant son regard de Fred, elle le regarda en souriant.

 **\- Tu sais, Ron, la violence ne résoudra rien.**  
 **\- Mais ça m'énerve ! Comment Harry fait-il pour faire sortir son cerf ? Même toi, tu n'y arrives pas !**  
 **\- Si tu te souviens bien, Harry nous a précisé qu'il nous faudrait beaucoup de pratique.**

En répondant à Ron, la Gryffondor chercha son ami du regard et le trouva près de Cho. À la manière dont il secouait sa baguette, il devait sûrement lui donner des explications supplémentaires.

 **\- Et en plus, on a un prof qui fait du favoritisme,** bougonna Ron qui avait suivi son regard. **Il n'est pas venu nous voir, nous, pour nous demander si on avait besoin d'aide.**  
 **\- On ne va pas l'en blâmer. Pour une fois qu'il est capable d'aller voir Cho sans perdre ses moyens,** répondit Hermione en souriant.

Ron marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et essaya de nouveau de faire apparaître son Patronus.

 **\- Ton bras est trop raide,** souligna Hermione. **Et je ne crois pas qu'en bougonnant tu penses à quelque chose d'heureux.**  
 **\- Mais j'ai tout essayé ! Et mon bras était très bien.**  
 **\- Non, il ne l'était pas. Regarde.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hermione leva le bras et effectua le même mouvement qu'Harry leur avait enseigné peu de temps avant. À sa grande surprise, un filet bleuâtre plus grand que les précédents sortit de sa baguette et elle et Ron purent clairement distinguer qu'il prenait la forme d'une loutre. La loutre tourna sur elle-même et disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée. Abasourdis, Ron et Hermione regardaient l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée, les yeux écarquillés.

 **\- Je... J'ai réussi ! Ron ! J'ai réussi !** s'exclama Hermione.  
 **\- Comment t'as fait ? Tu pensais à quoi ?**  
 **\- Je n'en sais rien, à rien de particulier. Mais j'ai réussi !**

La plupart des regards s'étaient tournés vers eux et les deux Gryffondor virent Harry approcher en souriant.

 **\- Harry, j'ai réussi à faire mon Patronus !** s'exclama de nouveau Hermione, un large sourire illuminant son visage. **Il n'est pas apparu très longtemps, mais Ron et moi avons facilement pu deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une loutre !**  
 **\- Ça m'aurait étonné que tu ne sois pas la première à réussir,** répondit Harry en lui souriant.  
 **\- Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pensait à aucun événement heureux en particulier !** ajouta Ron.  
 **\- Ah oui ?**  
 **\- Oui. Je parlais avec Ron, de toi et Cho d'ailleurs,** ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, **et juste après j'ai remontré le geste qu'il fallait faire à Ron. Et ma loutre est apparue !**

Levant la tête, Hermione aperçut Fred qui la regardait et elle sentit son enthousiasme retomber d'un coup. Harry resta près d'eux encore un petit moment pour aider Ron, et Hermione constata avec amertume qu'elle n'arrivait plus à reproduire sa loutre. La fin du cours arriva rapidement et trois des élèves présents réussirent à créer un Patronus assez reconnaissable, dont Ginny qui fut ravie de voir que son Patronus était un Cheval. Ron bougonna encore plus en constatant que sa sœur, qui avait une année de moins que lui, avait réussi. Ils se séparèrent en petit groupe pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste, comme à chaque fois, plus qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la salle commune et Ron monta dans son dortoir pour aller chercher son devoir de métamorphose qu'il devait finir pour le lendemain. Harry, qui voulait parler seul à seul avec Hermione en profita et alla la rejoindre sur le canapé.

 **\- Hermione, j'ai pensé à quelque chose pour ton Patronus. Je crois savoir pourquoi tu as réussi sans penser à quelque chose en particulier.**  
 **\- Je t'écoute.**  
 **\- Tu ne pensais pas,** continua-t-il comme si après ça la réponse devait sauter aux yeux d'Hermione.  
 **\- Oui, et alors ?** demanda-t-elle, perplexe.  
 **\- Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir ? Tu parlais à Ron, d'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous disiez sur Cho et moi,** ajouta-t-il. **Et lorsque tu as montré le geste à faire à Ron, tu ne pensais pas. Tu ne pensais pas à Fred.**

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant sa dernière phrase et se rendit lentement compte que Harry disait vrai. Elle ne pensait pas à Fred et c'est ce qui lui a permis de réussir son Patronus.

 **\- Oui... Oui, je crois que tu as raison,** avoua-t-elle en remontant ses genoux contre elle.  
 **\- Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que Fred allait aller jusqu'à t'embrasser et...**  
 **\- Et tu pensais surtout que je ne serai pas assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau, acheva-t-elle en murmurant. Mais ce n'est pas grave,** ajouta Hermione devant l'air embarrassé d'Harry. **C'est fait, alors maintenant, il est trop tard pour avoir des remords.**

Voyant la culpabilité se peindre sur le visage d'Harry, Hermione comprit qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider en quoi que ce soit pour se racheter. Et justement, la jeune femme avait besoin d'aide...

 **\- Par contre, je me suis laissée entraîner dans les problèmes ces derniers temps. Et si tu pouvais m'aider pour l'un d'eux, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.**

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 **\- Je sens que ça devrait te plaire en plus. Voilà, en fait, la première fois que Fred m'a embrassée, on était...**  
 **\- Attends, quoi ?** demanda Harry en retrouvant son sérieux. **La première fois ? Il y en a eu d'autres ?**  
 **\- Oh... Je pensais qu'il t'avait tout dit,** murmura Hermione en sentant ses joues rougir.  
 **\- Il m'a seulement dit qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul baiser et que ça ne se reproduira plus.**

Hermione accusa le coup tout en feignant devant Harry que ça ne l'atteignait pas. Alors qu'à l'intérieur, des milliers de petites lames lui striaient le ventre.

 **\- Je vois. Enfin, là n'est pas le problème. Quand il m'a embrassée, nous nous trouvions dans les toilettes de Mimi et...**  
 **\- Dans... Dans les toilettes de Mimi ?** L'interrompis Harry, éberlué.  
 **\- Oui. Et elle nous a surpris. Une fois Fred parti, elle s'est manifestée et m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien si en échange, je faisais quelque chose pour elle.**  
 **\- Et que peut bien vouloir un fantôme ?**  
 **\- Attends, c'est là le meilleur. Elle veut que j'enferme Drago dans ses toilettes.**  
 **\- Malefoy ? Pourquoi ça ?**  
 **\- Il paraît qu'elle a un petit faible pour lui depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.**

Hermione vit les yeux d'Harry s'agrandir et le vit lutter pour ne pas rigoler, en vain.

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ! Mimi a un faible pour Malefoy ?**  
 **\- Elle me l'a dit elle-même.**  
 **\- Oh, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu veux que je t'aide à enfermer Malefoy dans les toilettes de Mimi !** s'exclama Harry, tout sourire.  
 **\- Je veux que tu m'aides à enfermer Drago dans les toilettes de Mimi,** répondit Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

Harry avait l'air d'un gamin le matin de Noël en ce moment même, et pour le moins du monde Hermione ne regretta qu'il soit enfin au courant de tout ce qui la tracassait. Au départ, elle avait tout d'abord pensé à Ginny pour l'aider à piéger Drago, mais comment lui expliquer pourquoi elle devait le faire sans mentionner une seule fois Fred ?

 **\- Par contre, il ne faudra pas que Ron soit au courant...**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** s'étonna Harry.  
 **\- Si on lui en parle, il va nous demander pourquoi nous faisons ça et je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour Fred...**  
 **\- Ça va être dur de lui cacher...**  
 **\- Je sais...,** soupira Hermione.

Relevant les yeux, elle vit Ron descendre les escaliers en compagnie de Seamus et de Dean, ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps. En le voyant s'approcher d'eux en leur souriant, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur et se sentit coupable. Ils ne se sont jamais rien caché depuis toutes ces années, et voilà qu'Hermione poussait Harry à faire quelque chose derrière le dos de Ron...

 **\- Hé mec, t'as un problème ?**

Fred, qui était allongé sur son lit et jouait avec sa baguette, releva les yeux et regarda Lee. Ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir puisque George venait de partir voir Angelina. Posant sa baguette, il se redressa sur le lit.

 **\- Pourquoi j'aurais un problème ?**  
 **\- J'sais pas. T'es bizarre ces derniers temps.**  
 **\- Je sais. Disons que j'ai eu, effectivement, un petit problème. Mais c'est fini maintenant,** ajouta-t-il.  
 **\- Ok... Mais si tu veux parler, n'hésites pas.**  
 **\- Je sais,** répondit Fred en souriant et en se couchant de nouveau sur le lit.

En effet, c'est fini. C'est fini maintenant qu'Hermione croit qu'il est un salaud fini. Tout serait tellement plus simple si Ron n'était pas tombé amoureux d'Hermione. Et ce qui achevait le plus Fred, c'était de se dire que son petit frère n'aurait peut-être même jamais le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Hermione. Il devait faire en sorte de retrouver sa vie d'avant, celle où il ne mourrait pas d'envie d'embrasser la Gryffondor dès qu'il la voyait...


	13. Douzième chapitre

**D** **ouzième chapitr** **e.**

Tu t'appliquais à m'ignorer autant que moi-même. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris devenait lassant. J'aurai aimé que tu essayes de venir me parler ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir te dire tout ce qui m'oppressait. J'aurai voulu que viennes et que tu me demandes pourquoi je t'ignorais. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te dire que je savais tout et que tu saches à quel point ça m'avait blessée. Mais tu ne venais pas, et au fond de moi, je ne trouvais pas le courage d'aller à ta rencontre. Même si c'était juste pour te balancer toute ma haine, je n'y arrivais pas. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que la réunion de l'AD avait eu lieu. Une semaine que tu ne m'avais pas adressé la parole. Peut-être qu'en fait tu étais au courant. Peut-être que tu savais qu'Harry était venu me voir, et ainsi, je perdais tout intérêt à tes yeux puisque j'étais mise dans la confidence. C'est tellement malsain que c'est presque digne de Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui doit avoir lieu le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Les Gryffondor se retrouvent face aux Serpentard. En soupirant, Hermione constata que l'heure tournait et se leva de son lit pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. En passant, la Gryffondor croisa Luna, qui arborait fièrement une immense tête de lion sur la tête et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Cette fille était un phénomène à elle seule, et mêlé à sa gentillesse, cela faisait d'elle une personne hors pair. Une fois dans la salle, Hermione se dirigea vers Harry et Ron et prit place au côté de Ginny.

\- Ron, il faut que tu manges.

Tournant son regard vers Ron, Hermione le vit affalé sur la table, le teint complément livide. Mais oui ! Aujourd'hui était aussi le premier match de Ron.

\- Il n'a pas l'air bien..., murmura Hermione à Ginny.  
\- D'après Harry, il n'a pas pu dormir de la nuit.  
\- Je vais me ridiculiser..., gémit Ron en s'affalant encore plus sur la table.  
\- Je suis sûre que tu seras très bien, affirma Hermione.Et au pire des cas, personne n'est jamais bon lors de son premier match, avec le stress et tout...  
\- Je te signale que lors de son premier match, Harry a attrapé le vif d'or et a permis à son équipe de gagner, grogna Ron.  
\- Ah, euh... Oui, c'est sur..., bafouilla Hermione en croisant le regard amusé d'Harry.

Gênée, Hermione commença à se servir tandis qu'Harry forçait Ron à boire son jus de citrouille. Peine perdue visiblement puisque le rouquin ne voulait même pas y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Alors jeunes gens !  
\- Prêts pour le grand match ?

George et Fred venaient de prendre place à leur côté en mordant tous deux dans un morceau de pain. À la différence de Ron, eux ne manquaient pas d'appétit.

\- Prêt, c'est vite dit. Je ne sais même pas si Ron pourra tenir sur son balai, répondit Ginny.  
\- Bon, ça va être l'heure, annonça Harry qui avait renoncé à faire boire Ron.

Ce dernier poussa un gémissement et son teint devint encore plus livide. Comment va-t-il bien pouvoir jouer dans cet état ? Il a l'air à deux doigts de vomir...

\- Je vais vomir.  
\- Mais non ! Ça va aller,le rassura Harry en le poussant par le bras pour qu'il se lève de la table.  
\- Non ça va pas aller, ça va être monstrueux, affreux, horrible...  
\- T'inquiètes fréro, on va bombarder les Serpentards de cognards ! affirma Fred en lui tapant l'épaule.  
\- Ils n'auront même pas le temps d'atteindre tes buts ! continua George.  
\- Tu vois,affirma Harry d'un ton rassurant. Et je ferai en sorte d'attraper le vif d'or le plus rapidement possible, comme ça le match ne durera pas très longtemps.  
\- Et si je manque tous mes buts avant que tu ne l'attrapes ? Et si tu ne l'attrapes pas ? Et si aucun de vous deux ne l'attrape et que le match dure des heures ?

Hermione vit Harry lever les yeux au ciel en poussant Ron vers la sortie de la grande salle. Elle avait déjà vu Ron paniquer, mais jamais à ce point. Et le fait que la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor les encourageaient sur leur passage n'avait pas l'air de l'aider. Une fois arrivée devant le terrain de Quidditch, Hermione encouragea une dernière fois Ron et partit avec Ginny en direction des gradins, non sans avoir au passage croisé le regard de Fred. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, c'était peut-être la première fois que leur regard se croisait en une semaine. Une fois dans les gradins, Ginny l'emmena près de Neville, qui se trouvait en compagnie de Luna, arborant toujours fièrement sa tête de lion.

\- He, vous avez vu ? La tête de lion de Luna pousse des rugissements !s'exclama Neville, tout sourire. Vous voulez voir ?  
\- Euh, non pas spécialement, répondit Ginny.

Mais Luna ne prit pas en compte la réponse de Ginny et fit rugir son lion en leur adressant à chacun un grand sourire. Neville lui, paraissait particulièrement excité par ce lion et demanda à Luna de recommencer, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Les gradins finissaient de se remplir et sur ceux d'en face, Hermione distinguait sans soucis les Serpentard arborant fièrement leurs couleurs vert et argenté. Avec appréhension, elle vit les deux équipes faire leur apparition et écouter les dernières recommandations de Mme Bibine. De son emplacement, elle pouvait constater que Ron se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et elle ne put s'empêcher de stresser à son tour pour lui. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse presque rien au Quidditch, elle savait à quel point c'était important pour Ron de faire un bon match et surtout de gagner face aux Serpentard. Le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine retentit et les membres des deux équipes s'élevèrent dans les airs, avec un petit temps de retard pour Ron qui avait loupé son départ. Il alla s'installer devant ses buts et, prenant les jumelles de Neville, Hermione constata qu'il était vraiment très instable sur son balai. Il stressait beaucoup trop. Le match commença sur les chapeaux de roue et Hermione aperçut que les jumeaux tenaient parole en bombardant les joueurs de Serpentard de cognard pour qu'ils ne puissent pas approcher des buts. Et ils y allaient d'ailleurs à coeur joie. De son côté, Harry volait lentement autour du terrain en essayant de visualiser le vif d'or tout en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil à Ron. Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva et Ron ne tarda pas à se prendre son premier but. Des exclamations de joie s'échappaient des gradins des Serpentard et un peu après, Hermione crut les entendre chanter. Plissant les yeux, elle vit Drago, tournoyant sur son balai tout en effectuant de grands gestes avec les bras tel un chef d'orchestre et les paroles se firent plus compréhensibles.

« Weasley est un grand maladroit  
Il rate son coup à chaque fois  
Voilà pourquoi les Serpentard chantent avec joie  
Weasley est notre roi.

Weasley est né dans un trou à rats  
Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit  
Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera.  
Weasley est notre roi. »

Les acclamations diminuèrent peu à peu, chacun se taisant pour écouter les paroles de cette chanson. Hermione était outrée et regardait les Serpentard bouche bée. Elle n'osait même pas regarder Ron qui devait être rouge comme une tomate. Maintenant, c'était sûr, le match allait être un fiasco total pour les Gryffondor. À côté d'Hermione, Ginny était en train de pester sur tout ce qui l'approchait de trop près ou sur quiconque osait sourire en écoutant la chanson des Serpentard. Comme prévu, le match prit une tournure dramatique puisque Ron s'avérait maintenant incapable d'arrêter le moindre but. Hermione, qui était à peu près sûr que les Serpentard allaient sortir vainqueurs de ce match, retrouva espoir en voyant Harry prendre de la vitesse. Il avait enfin repéré le vif d'or ! Drago, qui ne faisait maintenant plus le malin, le suivait de près, mais Hermione était persuadée qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à Harry. Et c'est dans une exclamation de joie qui s'éleva à l'unisson autour d'elle qu'elle constata qu'elle avait raison. Harry avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or et avait donc mené son équipe à la victoire malgré leurs points de retards. Le lion de Luna poussa des rugissements tandis que Ginny et Neville étaient en train de crier à côté d'eux. Hermione se joignit à eux, et quand elle reporta son attention sur le terrain, elle remarqua que les choses ne se passaient pas comme d'habitude en bas. Mme Bibine était un peu plus loin, occuper à engueuler l'un des batteurs des Serpentard qui avaient envoyé un cognard délibérément sur Angelina. De l'autre côté, Hermione crut distinguer Harry et les jumeaux qui parlaient en faisant de grands gestes à ce qui lui semblait être Malefoy.

\- Neville, passe-moi tes jumelles !

Il lui tendit en portant à son tour son attention sur ce qui se passait en bas. C'était bel et bien Malefoy et maintenant elle pouvait voir que George était en train de retenir Harry en le tenant fermement. De même pour Fred qui était retenu par les filles de l'équipe. D'un coup, elle vit Harry et George se ruer sur Malefoy pour se livrer à une bagarre qu'Hermione ne connaît que trop dans le monde des Moldu...

Assise dans la salle commune, Hermione attendait le retour de Harry et George en compagnie du reste de l'équipe et de quelques Gryffondor, dont, à son grand désespoir, Fred. Hermione le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Il était assis sur le dossier du canapé et semblait légèrement anxieux. Ce qu'Hermione comprenait en sachant qu'Harry et George se trouvaient dans le bureau de McGonagall depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Soudain, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de la Gryffondor qui n'eut pas le temps de faire mine de regarder ailleurs. Il scruta son visage un court moment en fronçant les sourcils et fut interrompu, au grand bonheur d'Hermione, par l'arrivée de George et Harry dans la salle commune. Le silence se fit dans la salle et ils se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur le canapé où Fred était assis.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Fred.  
\- Nous n'avons plus le droit de jouer au Quidditch, grogna Harry avec amertume.  
\- Génial. Pendant combien de temps ?s'enquit Angelina.  
\- À vie...

Le silence prit de nouveau place dans la salle et fut coupé au bout de quelques secondes par Angelina.

\- Que... quoi ? À vie ? Tu te fous de nous ? Harry, c'est une blague ?  
\- Je t'assure que non...  
\- Mais où est l'intérêt de McGonagall de vous punir de Quidditch à vie ?  
\- Ce n'est pas Mcgo. Elle voulait juste nous coller. Mais Ombrage s'est ramenée et c'est elle qui nous a privés de Quidditch à vie, répondit George d'un ton morne.  
\- Mais elle n'a pas le droit !S'emporta Angelina en devenant de plus en plus rouge.  
\- Il paraît que son titre de grande inquisitrice lui en donne le pouvoir..., soupira Harry.  
\- Oh, et ce n'est pas tout, reprit George en regardant Fred. Toi aussi, tu es privé de Quidditch à vie.

Hermione vit le teint de Fred blanchir, il ouvrit et referma la bouche, ne sachant que répondre. Puis sa peau pâle prit une teinte plus rouge et il se leva furieusement de son fauteuil de fortune.

\- C'est une blague ? Je n'ai même pas participé à la bagarre !  
\- Elle a dit que c'était, je cite, pour plus de précautions.  
\- Ok. Je fais quoi ? Je la séquestre dans les cachots ? Je lui lance un sort impardonnable ?s'énerva Fred en faisant les cent pas dans la salle.  
\- Et moi, je fais quoi ? L'interrompit Angelina d'une voix aiguë. Je n'ai plus d'attrapeurs, plus de batteurs, un gardien qui est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis la fin du match. Elle veut notre mort ou quoi ?!  
\- Peut-être bien..., marmonna Harry.

De son côté, Hermione regardait distraitement Fred qui faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu le visage aussi crispé, lui qui était réputé pour son sourire à toute épreuve. Mais visiblement, cette année s'avérait être l'année des nouveautés... Il l'avait profondément blessée, mais en le voyant ainsi, Hermione n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Après tout, quelle idée de tomber à pieds joints dans la supercherie des jumeaux ? Quelle idée d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à elle ? Quelle idée d'avoir été aussi idiote ?

\- Je vais me doucher.

George eut le mérite de sortir Hermione de ses pensées et elle vit les autres élèves autour d'eux se disperser petit à petit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques un. Dont Fred. Elle s'affala contre le canapé en soupirant tandis qu'Harry la rejoignait.

\- Je suis désolée Harry...  
\- Rassure-toi, ça ne m'étonne pas d'Ombrage... Ron t'a parlé ?  
\- Non, il est monté dans le dortoir avant même que les gradins du terrain ne se soient vidés. Et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir en descendre.  
\- Je vais aller le voir.  
\- Maintenant ? s'exclama malgré elle Hermione en s'apercevant que s'il partait, très peu d'élèves la sépareraient de Fred.  
\- Oui. Ça ne sert à rien de le laisser ruminer plus longtemps, il sera d'encore plus mauvaise humeur, répondit Harry en se levant.  
\- Oui, c'est sur..., murmura Hermione.

Elle le regarda partir et une fois hors de vue, s'empressa de prendre le livre qui se trouvait sur la table d'en face. Elle fit mine de s'y intéresser comme s'il s'agissait là d'une pure merveille, alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à lire une seule phrase correctement.

\- Une fille de Moldus qui s'intéresse à l'étude des Moldus ? Je te savais assidue, mais pas à ce point...

Arrêtant de respirer, elle sentit la voix douce et ferme de Fred l'envelopper tout entière et levant les yeux vers le haut de sa page, elle constata en se mordant la lèvre inférieure qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un livre sur l'étude des Moldus. Lentement, elle refermera le manuel et le serra contre elle en remontant les jambes contre sa poitrine. Piégée.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, c'était uniquement un prétexte pour t'ignorer.

Elle s'étonna elle-même en s'entendant prononcer cette phrase et elle vit Fred esquisser un léger sourire.

\- Voilà qui est on ne peut plus clair.

Le voir agir ainsi comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne l'avait pas prise pour une idiote, comme s'il n'avait jamais joué avec elle la faisait sortir hors de ses gonds, et Hermione sentait monter la colère en elle petit à petit. Ne voulant pas exploser à tout moment devant les autres élèves de la salle commune, elle se leva furieusement en laissant tomber le manuel qu'elle tenait et sortit en trombe dans les couloirs du château. Elle espérait qu'il la suive autant qu'il ne la suive pas. Mais personne ne sortit de la salle commune à sa suite.

Et personne ne la suivi pendant plus d'un mois. Rien. Pas un regard. Pas un sourire. Pas un frôlement. Rien. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu. Elle commençait même à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé, imaginer toutes ces choses. Mais en fermant les yeux, elle pouvait encore sentir le frôlement de ses lèvres contre les siennes, la force de ses mains dans ses cheveux, sa voix suave lui murmurant qu'elle était belle, la puissance de son regard qui lui dévorait le visage. Non, elle n'avait pas imaginé toutes ces choses. Mais si elle ne les avait pas imaginées, lui semblait les avoir oubliées. Malgré tout, la vie au château continuait. Dolorès continuait de malmener le plus d'élèves possible ainsi que quelques professeurs, ayant même essayé de virer le professeur Trewlaney. Elle y serait d'ailleurs parvenue si le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas venu. Dumbledore qui, par ailleurs, ignorait toujours Harry pour une quelconque raison obscure. Hermione voyait bien que cela le rongeait et elle s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Quant à Ron, son humeur avait été épouvantable durant les deux semaines qui ont suivi le match, puis il recommença doucement à devenir plus sociable. Mais au moins, une chose positive ressortait de ce mois chaotique. L'opération "Drago enfermé dans les toilettes de Mimi" s'est révélée être un franc succès.

 **Flash-Back.**

Le week-end suivant le match de Quidditch fut le plus ennuyant qu'Hermione eut jamais connu au château. En effet, quand il n'y avait pas cours Ron passait ses journées à ruminer dans sa chambre. Harry, lui, restait avec Hermione, mais passait la plupart de son temps à se plaindre et à projeter des plans tous susceptibles de blesser gravement ou même de tuer Dolorès. Hermione, elle, passait son temps à la bibliothèque, essayant de travailler tout en écoutant les projets d'Harry et en essayant de ne pas songer à Fred. Ce jour-là, elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque avec Harry qui s'était endormi sur son livre quand, feuilletant un livre pris au hasard pour tuer le temps, elle eut enfin l'idée qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps.

\- Mais oui ! Harry, réveille-toi ! J'ai trouvé !

Sursautant, Harry releva la tête en regardant Hermione, les yeux écarquillés et les lunettes de travers sur le nez.

\- On réveille les gens en douceur Hermione, en douceur,bougonna-t-il.  
\- Excuse-moi, répondit Hermione en souriant.Mais ça y est, j'ai trouvé !  
\- Trouvé quoi ? Je ne savais même pas que tu cherchais quelque chose.  
\- Mais si. J'ai trouvé comment nous allons nous y prendre pour enfermer Malefoy dans les toilettes de Mimi !

Maintenant parfaitement réveillé, Harry se redressa tout en remettant au passage ses lunettes droites.

\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Les sirènes !  
\- Les... Les sirènes ? Je ne crois pas que noyer Malefoy va nous être utile... Je n'ai rien contre, bien sûr, mais il me semble que Mimi le veut vivant.  
\- Mais non, je ne te parle pas de noyer Malefoy, mais de l'hypnotiser grâce aux chants des sirènes.  
\- Hermione, on a juste besoin de l'enfermer dans les toilettes, je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile de faire si compliqué...  
\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas du tout compliqué ! Il nous faut juste un cheveu de Malefoy.  
\- Et pour le chant des sirènes ?  
\- Hagrid en a, j'en ai déjà vu chez lui. On en trouve partout sur le chemin de Traverse dans une sorte de flacon. C'est un chant qui ne dure que quelques secondes donc c'est totalement inoffensif. Il nous suffira de mettre le flacon dans les toilettes de Mimi et grâce à la mèche de Malefoy, le flacon ne s'ouvrira que lorsqu'il passera près des toilettes.  
\- Et une fois ouvert ? s'enquit Harry.  
\- Une fois ouvert, seul Drago pourra l'entendre et après il sera comme hypnotisé et ne voudra qu'une chose, entrer dans les toilettes.  
\- Et nous, on aura plus qu'à fermer la porte derrière lui ! C'est brillant Hermione !s'exclama Harry. Jamais je n'aurai trouvé une idée pareille !  
\- Oh, j'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout. En feuilletant ce livre, je suis tombée sur un chapitre concernant les sirènes, et voilà. Maintenant, on a plus qu'à aller voir Hagrid et à prendre un cheveu à Malefoy.  
\- Commençons par Hagrid.

Joignant le geste à la parole, ils se hâtèrent de ranger leurs affaires, du moins, Harry se hâta de jeter les siennes dans son sac tandis qu'Hermione rangeait soigneusement les siennes. Ils parlèrent de nouveau de leur projet durant le trajet jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid et c'est tout excités qu'ils toquèrent à la porte du garde-chasse qui était revenu à Poudlard après son aventure avec les Trolls deux semaines auparavant.

\- Harry, Hermione ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ! Entrez, entrez. Ron n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Hagrid tandis que les deux Gryffondor prenaient place sur l'immense canapé d'Hagrid.  
\- Non, il ne s'est toujours pas remis du match face aux Serpentards, expliqua Harry.  
\- Ah ça... Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte, bougonna Hagrid. Vous avez faim ? J'ai lancé une tourte au four, elle ne devrait pas tarder à être prête.  
\- Non, merci, Hagrid, se hâta de répondre Harry qui ne connaissait que trop bien les talents culinaires du garde-chasse.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione regardait furtivement autour d'elle dans l'espoir de repérer l'un de ces flacons contenant le chant des sirènes. Mais la cabane d'Hagrid était envahie d'objets en tout genre, ce qui revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Elle décida donc de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

\- Hagrid, il me semble avoir déjà aperçu chez vous un flacon contenant le chant des sirènes..., commença-t-elle.  
\- C'est exact,affirma Hagrid. J'en ai déniché sur le chemin de Traverse à un prix fort raisonnable. Les sirènes sont des créatures fascinantes, bien qu'un peu effrayantes avec leur chant envoûteur... Mais ces flacons n'en contiennent qu'une toute petite dose alors ils sont inoffensifs.  
\- Vous en avez... Plusieurs ? demanda Hermione en croisant les doigts.  
\- J'en ai trois, répondit Hagrid, pas peu fier. Comme je vous l'ai dit, leur vendeur ne devait pas connaître la valeur de ces flacons...

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne que c'était le moment et que, bien sûr, il comprenne que c'était à lui de demander une telle faveur à Hagrid.

\- Heum... Hagrid, commença-t-il. Serait-il possible que l'on vous emprunte l'un de ces flacons ? Et que l'on vous le ramène... Vide ?  
\- Vide ? s'étonna Hagrid qui venait de sortir sa tourte un peu trop cuite du four.Vous voulez utiliser le chant des sirènes ? Et en quel honneur jeunes gens ?

Et Harry décida de tout raconter au garde-chasse, en omettant toutefois de parler de Fred et donc de la raison qui les poussaient à enfermer Drago dans les toilettes de Mimi.

\- Mon chant des sirènes pour enfermer Malefoy dans des toilettes ? Mais c'est du pur gâchis ! s'exclama Hagrid.  
\- Oh Hagrid, s'il vous plaît,supplia Hermione.Il vous en restera encore deux... Ça fait des années qu'elles sont sur vos étagères à prendre la poussière...  
\- Et dites-vous que ça va nous permettre de venger Ron, mais aussi Hermione de toutes ces fois où il l'a appelée vous savez comment, ajouta Harry.  
\- Bon, d'accord, d'accord ! Rugit Hagrid tout en s'approchant d'une étagère où il en sortit un petit flacon.Tenez, ajouta-t-il en le donnant à Harry. Mais si on vous demande d'où vous sortez ça, vous ne me connaissez pas. En tant que professeur de cette école, je ne devrais pas vous le donner.  
\- Oh merci beaucoup Hagrid ! s'exclama Hermione, tout sourire.Vous êtes le meilleur !  
\- C'est ça,bougonna-t-il.Filez maintenant,ajouta Hagrid en allant ouvrir la porte. Et venez me dire si ça a fonctionné, termina-t-il avec un clin d'oeil tandis que les deux Gryffondor commençaient à partir.

De retour dans le château, Harry et Hermione se séparèrent pour se lancer à la recherche de Drago. Le premier qui le trouvera aura pour mission de lui arracher un cheveu pour pouvoir mener à bien leur petit projet. Harry s'était lancé dans cette recherche à cœur joie, espérant bien pouvoir trouver Malefoy le premier. De son côté, déambulant dans les couloirs vides depuis une demi-heure, Hermione commençait à désespérer. Drago pouvait être n'importe où, ou peut-être même être juste dans la salle commune des Serpentards, surtout un dimanche, ce qui poserait légèrement problème puisqu'ils n'y avaient pas accès. Hermione continua cependant de chercher, d'une part parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et d'une autre parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la salle commune où elle risquait de tomber sur Fred. Fred Weasley, ou l'art d'ignorer une personne sans le moindre scrupule. Elle ne le pensait pas comme ça, mais au fond, est-elle sûre de bien le connaître ? À part ces blagues, elle ne connaissait, peu de temps auparavant, rien de lui. Et maintenant, que sait-elle de plus ? Mis à part le fait qu'il peut se montrer très passionné, ou alors qu'il joue merveilleusement bien la comédie. Mais si elle n'avait rien appris de Fred, elle avait appris quelque chose sur elle. Il lui était tout bonnement impossible de le sortir de ses pensées...

Marchant sans direction précise, elle emprunta l'un des couloirs sur sa droite et se retrouva devant les escaliers qui menaient à la tour d'Astronomie. La plus haute tour du château. Elle commença son ascension. Du haut de la tour, elle pourrait avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'extérieur du château et donc voir si Drago ne s'y trouverait pas. Une fois en haut, essoufflée, elle fut surprise par le vent glacial qui s'engouffrait à l'intérieur de la tour. En ce mois de novembre, l'hiver approchait à grands pas. Depuis son arrivée à l'école, Hermione commençait à apprécier cette saison. Poudlard était si beau sous la neige et les décorations de Noël.

Se concentrant sur sa "mission", Hermione se rapprocha des barrières la séparant du vide et commença à scruter les alentours. Les extérieurs semblaient vides, la plupart des élèves restant bien au chaud dans leur salle commune. Près du lac, elle crut apercevoir une élève à la longue chevelure blonde et se dit qu'il devait probablement s'agir de Luna. Du côté du terrain de Quidditch, elle vit des élèves s'entraîner, mais elle ne pouvait pas distinguer la couleur de leur maison à cause de la distance. Hermione décida de rester un petit moment en haut de la tour d'astronomie et ne consentit à en descendre qu'à partir du moment où elle ne pouvait plus supporter le froid. Elle n'avait pas trouvé Drago, mais peut-être qu'Harry avait réussi. Une fois en bas, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque quand, au détour d'un couloir, elle reconnut la voix hautaine de Malefoy. Jetant un coup d'œil, elle le vit de dos, en pleine conversation avec Crabbe et Goyle. Bon, maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé Drago, il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer à l'action. Sortant un de ces livres de son sac, elle fit mine de lire un texte passionnant et se dirigea près des Serpentards, le nez plongé dans ses pages. Et le choc contre le dos de Malefoy fut plus brutal que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

\- Hé ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, sale petite ver... Tiens donc ! Mais c'est Granger en plus !grinça Drago en se retournant face à Hermione. Tes sales parents de Moldus ne t'ont pas appris à regarder devant toi quand tu marches ?  
\- Et les tiens ne t'ont pas appris le respect ?  
\- Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas, Granger..., souffla Drago d'un ton glacial.Et visiblement, tu ne peux même pas compter sur tes amis rouquins pour te défendre..., ajouta le blond en regardant par-dessus la tête d'Hermione.  
\- Ron ? demanda Hermione en se retournant, mais elle ne vit que le couloir désert.  
\- Mauvaise pioche, ricana Drago.Apparemment, te défendre n'a pas dû l'amuser beaucoup puisqu'il ne recommence pas..., murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'elle, suivi de Crabbe et de Goyle.

Une fois hors de vue, Hermione déposa délicatement les cheveux qu'elle avait tirés à Malefoy durant leur collision dans un flacon qu'elle avait dans son sac et partit en sens inverse, les pensées ailleurs. S'il ne s'agissait pas de Ron, ça ne pouvait être que Fred. Aucun des autres Weasley n'a eu l'occasion de la défendre face à Drago. Il avait donc définitivement tiré un trait sur tout ça. Elle retourna rapidement à la salle commune des Gryffondor, ayant hâte de trouver Harry pour en finir avec ça. Par chance, il était là.

\- Hermione ! Je ne l'ai pas trouvé...  
\- Mais moi si. Allons-nous occuper de ça.

Et leur plan se déroula à merveille. Ils envoyèrent Collin dire à Drago, en échange d'une photo avec Harry, que le professeur Rogue le demandait dans son bureau. Si bien que celui-ci n'eût d'autre choix que de passer devant les toilettes de Mimi pour y accéder, et le chant des sirènes fit son effet. Une fois dans les toilettes, Harry et Hermione se chargèrent de fermer la porte, renforçant le sortilège pour qu'il soit efficace une heure durant...

 **Retour à la normale.**

C'est assise sur son lit, qu'Hermione repensait à cette petite manigance, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois libéré des toilettes, Drago s'était révélé d'une colère noire si bien que personne, pas même les Serpentards, ne pouvaient lui adresser un mot. Le seul regret qu'avaient éprouvé Harry et Hermione était de ne pas pouvoir en parler à Ron, sinon ils devraient lui dire à propos de Fred. Mais au moins, bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas les auteurs, cet incident l'avait un peu déridé et par la suite, il retrouva petit à petit sa bonne humeur. Trois petits claquements contre la fenêtre du dortoir firent sortir Hermione de ses pensées et, relevant la tête, elle aperçut un petit hibou. Se levant, elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre et constata qu'il avait un petit rouleau de parchemin attaché à la patte... 

_"Certaines choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être..."_


	14. Treizième chapitre

**Treizième chapitre.**

 _"Certaines choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être..."_

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Hermione relisait cette phrase une énième fois, au cas où un détail lui aurait échappé. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture. Ce n'était assurément pas celle d'Harry et de Ron, et après l'avoir comparé avec les anciens parchemins de Fred reçus quelque temps auparavant, elle pouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute affirmer que ce n'était pas la sienne. Et vers qui se tourner pour avoir une réponse ? À part Harry, elle ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne... Regardant sa montre, elle constata qu'il n'était que 21h30. Avec un peu de chance, Harry serait encore dans la salle commune avec un devoir à terminer pour le lendemain. Elle se leva précipitamment et, parchemin en main, se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Arrivée en bas des marches, elle constata en se mordant la lèvre inférieure que Ron se trouvait avec Harry. Soit. Il faudra improviser.

 **\- Salut les garçons, toujours après vos devoirs ?** demanda-t-elle en prenant place près d'eux.

\- Pire. Toujours devant notre devoir pour Ombrage.

 **\- Le mien est terminé depuis près d'une semaine.**  
 **\- Pardonne-nous de ne pas nous appeler Hermione Granger,** bougonna Ron.

Hermione sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à leur devoir. Celui de Ron était rempli de rayures, de taches d'encre, de phrases barrées et de fautes d'orthographe. Celui d'Harry semblait un peu plus soigné, mais on voyait bien qu'il n'y mettait pas tout son coeur.

 **\- Un coup de main contre un autre ? Je vous propose de corriger vos devoirs une fois terminés et, en échange, vous me dites si vous reconnaissez cette écriture,** annonça Hermione en leur mettant son morceau de parchemin sous le nez.  
 **\- Facile, c'est celle de George !** s'exclama Ron après un rapide coup d'œil au parchemin.  
 **\- George ? Tu es sûr ?**  
 **\- Je sais reconnaître l'écriture de mon frère Hermione. Mais pourquoi tu as ça ?**  
 **\- Oh, je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque et ça m'intriguait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis surprise que ce soit George étant donné qu'il ne va pratiquement jamais à la bibliothèque.**  
 **\- Et je me demande bien pourquoi il a écrit cette phrase,** ajouta Harry, perplexe.  
 **\- Va savoir. Avec George, tout comme avec Fred d'ailleurs, on peut s'attendre à tout.**

Hermione affirma les dires de Ron mentalement. Elle ne savait que trop bien que tout était possible avec Fred. Le meilleur comme le pire. Confuse, elle regarda discrètement le parchemin. Pourquoi George avait-il bien pu lui envoyer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ? Faisait-il allusion à Fred en prétextant qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être ? Ou bien elle-même était encore trop naïve en s'imaginant de telles choses... Le seul moyen pour en être sûr était d'aller voir George pour lui demander. Ce qu'elle comptait bien faire dès demain, du moins, si elle arrivait à le trouver sans Fred. Hermione resta encore une heure en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, attendant qu'ils aient fini leurs devoirs pour pouvoir les corriger. Elle l'aurait de toute manière fait, même si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de leur aide pour identifier l'écriture du parchemin.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva avec une seule idée en tête, parler à George. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre ce soir pour avoir une chance de le trouver seul. Non, elle voulait le voir avant son premier cours. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et après un rapide passage dans la salle de bains, descendit dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Visiblement, elle s'était préparée un peu trop vite, car elle était une des premières à faire son apparition dans la grande salle. Elle alla malgré tout s'asseoir et attendit, en fixant la porte, que George fasse son apparition. Quand, un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry, Ron et Neville vinrent la rejoindre, il n'y avait toujours pas trace de George et elle commençait à s'impatienter. Puis, Ginny vint les rejoindre et, s'étant disputée avec Dean la veille, elle entreprit de tout raconter à Hermione. Ne regardant plus la porte, elle ne vit pas les jumeaux Weasley entrer dans la grande salle et ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard qu'elle vit leurs deux têtes rousses un peu plus loin.

 **\- Tu m'excuses Ginny, il faut que j'aille demander un truc à ton frère.**  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Affaire de préfet,** répondit Hermione en s'éclipsant.

La Gryffondor s'approcha des jumeaux et, une fois à leur hauteur, fit de son mieux pour ne pas se focaliser sur le parfum de menthe qui émanait de Fred. Sentant sa présence derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et elle se fit violence pour ne croiser que le regard de George.

 **\- George, je peux te parler une petite minute ?**  
 **\- Bien sûr, Herminione.**  
 **\- À l'écart.**

Hermione sentit le regard interrogateur de Fred se poser tour à tour sur son frère et elle, mais fit mine de ne pas le voir. Après un court instant, mais trop long aux yeux d'Hermione, George consentit à se lever et ils sortirent en silence de la grande salle.

 **\- Je t'écoute,** commença George en s'adossant contre le mur, comme le faisait souvent Fred.  
 **\- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques le sens de ton petit mot.**  
 **\- C'est toi la tête pensante Herminione,** répondit George en souriant.  
 **\- Oui et bien là, je n'ai pas de réponse.**  
 **\- Je ne peux te dire qu'une chose. Tu crois qu'il jouait la comédie, mais c'est en ce moment qu'il fait semblant.**  
 **\- Que... Quoi ? Comment ça ?**  
 **\- Ouvre les yeux Herminione.**

Et il la laissa là, plantée au milieu du couloir. Si elle l'avait bien compris, il tentait de lui faire comprendre que Fred était sincère avec elle, et que c'est en feignant l'indifférence qu'il jouait la comédie. Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi lui faire croire qu'il se jouait d'elle alors que ce n'était pas vrai ? Où voulait-il en venir ? Hermione savait que la seule manière d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions était d'aller voir Fred. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle craignait que les dires de George ne soient encore supercherie. Bien que ce serait vraiment très malsain de sa part, et elle ne le pensait pas capable d'une telle chose...

Trois jours étaient passés sans qu'Hermione ne sache quoi faire. Ce soir devait avoir lieu une nouvelle réunion de l'AD et elle avait décidé que ce serait le moment. Attendant le soir avec impatience, la journée passa bien sûr d'une lenteur inouïe. Et une fois le soir venu, elle commençait doucement à changer d'avis et à se rétracter, ne se sentant plus le courage d'aller lui parler. Pour cette séance, Harry avait décidé de continuer les Patronus, car très peu d'élèves y étaient parvenus. Ceux qui avaient réussi pouvaient s'entraîner entre eux à d'autres sortilèges ou bien aider les autres. De son coin, Hermione vit Fred du côté de ceux qui continuaient leur Patronus, prit une grande inspiration, s'approcha et se lança.

 **\- Tu t'y prends mal.**

Se retournant, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en la voyant. Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé ce sourire.

 **\- Ah oui ?**

Et une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix...

 **\- Ton... Ton bras est trop raide. Ron a le même problème que toi.**  
 **\- Tu ne fais plus mine de m'ignorer ?** demanda le rouquin en ignorant la remarque d'Hermione.  
 **\- Tu ne manques pas de culot,** ricana Hermione. **Je te signale que tu le faisais autant que moi. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.**  
 **\- Il me semblait qu'Harry te l'avait dit.**  
 **\- Oui, sauf que ses informations étaient fausses.**

Fred arrêta tout mouvement et se mit face à Hermione pour la regarder de ce regard qu'elle trouvait si... intense.

 **\- Ah oui ?**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Tu peux donc affirmer que je ne jouais pas avec toi ?**

Hermione sentit sa respiration lui faire faux bond elle et dut se concentrer pour ne pas arrêter de respirer. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots, et c'était le moment de choisir si elle lui faisait confiance ou non. Au risque de passer pour la pire des idiotes si elle se trompait, mais au moins, elle serait fixée.

 **\- Oui.**

Elle avait décidé de croire aux dires de George, ne voyant pas dans quel but il voudrait lui faire du mal. De son côté, Fred scrutait son visage en silence, mais elle le vit essayer de retenir un sourire.

 **\- Et bien encore une fois, tu fais honneur à ton statut de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.**  
 **\- Alors, pourquoi m'avoir fait croire le contraire ?**  
 **\- Je...**  
 **\- Hé vous deux, vous ne vous entraînez pas ?**

Se retournant vivement, Hermione fit face à Ron qui fronçait les sourcils. Le voyant, elle dut se retenir de ne pas lui mettre un coup de baguette. Il avait peut-être gâché sa seule chance de savoir ce qui pouvait se tramer dans l'esprit, visiblement très complexe, de Fred.

 **\- Je donnais quelques conseils à Fred pour le Patronus. Et toi, tu as réussi à faire le tien ?**  
 **\- Oui, presque. Et ce, sans tes conseils,** répondit Ron d'un ton froid.  
 **\- Oh, c'est super !** s'exclama Hermione en ignorant sa dernière remarque. **Il avait prit forme ?**  
 **\- Ah parce que ça t'intéresse ?** S'irrita Ron.  
 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es de si mauvaise humeur ?**  
 **\- Pour rien. Tout va bien.**

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il s'éloigna vers Harry, non sans un dernier regard noir.

 **\- Voilà pourquoi,** murmura doucement Fred près de son oreille.  
 **\- Comment ça ? C'est à cause de Ron ?** s'étonna Hermione.  
 **\- Tu ne vois donc rien ?**  
 **\- Parce que je devrais voir quelque chose ?**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire...**

Après un dernier regard insistant, il s'éloigna à son tour de la Gryffondor, plus perdue qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais été. Pour la énième fois, elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Et encore une fois, il ne venait pas pour le moins du monde à Fred l'idée de l'aider à y voir plus clair. Le cours ne tarda pas à prendre fin et chacun retourna en silence dans leur dortoir. Ron, quant à lui, ne prit pas la peine de les attendre et fut l'un des premiers à partir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?** s'enquit Harry tandis qu'Hermione le rejoignait.  
 **\- Aucune idée. Il est venu me rejoindre quand j'aidais Fred pour son Patronus et il était d'une humeur massacrante...**  
 **\- Ah, je vois...**  
 **\- Harry, réponds-moi sérieusement. Est-ce que je passe à côté de quelque chose à propos de Ron ?**

Harry stoppa lentement ses mouvements et Hermione eut l'impression que son cerveau se mit à réfléchir plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais encore fait.

 **\- Harry ?**  
 **\- Écoute... Hermione... Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire...**  
 **\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça ? Fred m'a dit exactement la même chose,** expliqua-t-elle sous le regard interrogateur d'Harry.  
 **\- Et bien, c'est sûrement parce que ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire...**  
 **\- Mais me dire quoi ?** S'exaspéra Hermione.

Le Gryffondor posa sa baguette et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

 **\- Que ressens-tu pour Ron ?**  
 **\- Que... Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Harry, ça n'a pas de sens !**  
 **\- Si, ça en a. Alors ?**  
 **\- Et bien... Je l'aime comme je t'aime toi. Comme un frère.**  
 **\- OK. Maintenant,** demande-toi comment t'aime Ron.  
 **\- De... De la même manière ?** demanda Hermione, peu sûre d'elle.

Harry lui lança un regard qui lui fit clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas et Hermione eut l'impression qu'un poids immense venait de lui tomber sur les épaules.

 **\- Tu... Tu veux dire que... Ron ?**  
 **\- Oui. Ron.**  
 **\- Mais... Mais depuis quand ?**  
 **\- Je... Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de date précise,** répondit Harry tout en rangeant ses dernières affaires dans son sac. **Tu viens ?**

Hermione lui emboita le pas tandis qu'il passait la porte de la salle sur demande. Son esprit était embrumé plus que jamais, mais en franchissant à son tour la porte, elle en vint à se demander ce qui se trouverait dans la salle si elle devait exaucer son plus grand vœu. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne trouvait même pas quel était son plus grand vœu. Sortir de Poudlard avec les meilleurs résultats jamais obtenus au château ? Avoir une carrière brillante ? Rester toujours auprès de ses amis ? Au moment où une tête rousse autre que celle de Ron se mit à surgir dans son esprit, elle se hâta de rejoindre Harry.

 **\- Tu sais, en ce moment j'ai l'impression que tu déteins sur Luna,** commenta Harry d'un ton las. **Entre Ron qui s'énerve pour un rien et toi qui as la tête je ne sais où, je serai peut-être en meilleure compagnie aux côtés de Malefoy.**  
 **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'y crois pas une seconde.**  
 **\- Qui sait, il est peut-être adorable chez les Serpentard.**

Hermione regarda Harry en souriant tandis qu'ils empruntaient le chemin menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor. En ce moment, elle avait l'impression qu'Harry était son pilier qui lui permettait de supporter tout ce qui lui tombait dessus.

 **\- Tu sais, à propos de Ron...,** commença-t-elle,tu fais sûrement erreur.  
 **\- Je ne crois pas.**  
 **\- Et bien moi, si. Enfin quand même Harry, on parle de Ron !**  
 **\- Et ?**  
 **\- Et je ne crois pas que Ron puisse ressentir autre chose pour moi que de l'amitié. Enfin, regarde, on est tout le temps en train de se contredire et de se prendre la tête pour des conneries.**  
 **\- Venant d'une famille Moldus toi aussi, tu dois connaître ce dicton qui dit que les contraires s'attirent.**  
 **\- Je le connais, mais je n'y crois pas une seule seconde,** affirma Hermione en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la salle commune.  
 **\- Très bien alors, si tu es si sûre de toi pourquoi ne pas aller demander directement à Ron ? Si comme tu le dis, il ne ressent pour toi que de l'amitié, il ne devrait pas y avoir de malaise.**

Fier de lui, Harry regarda Hermione en souriant avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Aller voir directement Ron était en effet une possibilité, mais si jamais elle se trompait ? S'il advenait qu'Harry et Fred avaient, contre toute attente, raison ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en péril son amitié avec Ron juste pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien raison. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle serait sa réaction si elle venait à apprendre que Ron l'aimait réellement. Elle n'avait jamais songé à cette éventualité. Elle n'avait vu aucun signe avant-coureur, vraiment aucun.

 **\- Tu réfléchis trop.**

Se retournant vivement, Hermione fit face à Fred qui, décidément, était partout. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle referma la porte de la salle commune devant laquelle elle se trouvait pour ne pas que les autres Gryffondor ne les voient.

 **\- La faute à qui ?**  
 **\- M'accuserais-tu ?** demanda Fred en souriant.  
 **\- Exactement.**

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu changer. Pourquoi, ce soir-là, sentait-elle son cœur s'emballer sous le regard de Fred ? Pourquoi chacun de ses sourires lui donnait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds ? Pourquoi, alors qu'autrefois, quand elle le voyait, elle ne voyait que le frère de Ron, l'un de jumeaux Weasley ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

 **\- Tu réfléchis encore.**

La Gryffondor ne voulait plus réfléchir. Elle voulait faire taire toutes ces voix qui essayaient de la ramener à la raison. Elle voulait admirer son visage autant de fois qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle voulait arrêter de respecter les règles, les codes, les normes, les lois. Elle voulait oublier tout ce qui lui dictait que c'était impossible. Comme une automate, elle se vit s'approcher de Fred et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, le rouquin mit un petit moment à réagir avant de venir glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermione, comme il l'avait déjà fait trop de fois auparavant. Délicatement, il fit descendre sa main droite le long de sa joue tout en déposant de légers baisers sur ses lèvres et Hermione jura de ne s'être jamais sentie aussi paisible et en sécurité de toute sa vie. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne vînt les ramener brutalement à la réalité. Trop brutalement...


	15. Quatorzième chapitre

**Q** **uatorzième chapitr** **e.**

Se retournant vivement, les joues en feu, Hermione fit face avec stupeur et effroi à Dolorès Ombrage qui les regardait d'un mauvais œil avec son regard de crapaud. Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfuir loin et ne jamais revivre cette scène. Affolée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Fred qui était parfaitement décontracté et semblait presque trouver la situation amusante.

 **\- N'avais-je pas clairement stipulé que filles et garçons devaient dorénavant se tenir éloignés ?** demanda Ombrage de sa voix minaudante.  
 **\- Vraiment ? Avec tous les nouveaux décrets, j'ai dû passer à côté de celui-ci.**

Hermione était horrifiée de voir Fred se moquer de Dolorès Ombrage juste sous son nez alors qu'ils étaient en faute. Lui incarnait le calme dans toute sa splendeur.

 **\- Vous vous pensez drôle, Mr Weasley ? Quant à vous, miss Granger, je vous pensais bien plus mature que ça. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes préfète ?**

Hermione sentit le feu de ses joues s'enflammer de plus belle. Elle devait être rouge comme une tomate et voulait monter dans son dortoir pour ne plus jamais sortir de son lit.

 **\- D'après certains dires, il se pourrait effectivement que je sois marrant,** ajouta Fred. **De même pour Hermione qui est peut-être même bien plus mature que vous.**  
 **\- Fred !** s'exclama la Gryffondor en lui tapant inutilement le bras.  
 **\- Deux heures de colle pour chacun d'entre vous. Demain soir, après les cours. Et je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire que votre directeur de maison en sera informé,** ajouta Ombrage avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Hermione la regarda quitter le couloir d'un regard vide puis, une fois hors de vue, alla s'adosser contre le mur en soupirant.

 **\- C'est déjà la deuxième fois cette année.**  
 **\- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant,** se moqua Fred en souriant.  
 **\- Que vont dire mes parents ? Et McGonagall ? Et que vais-je bien pouvoir dire à Harry et Ron ?!** s'exclama soudain la Gryffondor en écarquillant les yeux.

Amusé, Fred s'approcha lentement d'Hermione et posa les mains sur ses joues pour qu'elle se calme. Si lui se fichait comme d'une guigne d'être collé, il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas son cas.

 _Tu sens ses regards te flatter._

 **\- On ne doit pas se tenir proches...,** murmura-t-elle.  
 **\- Et alors ? On est déjà collés.**  
 **\- Elle pourrait** nous **rajouter deux heures. Ou pire, nous renvoyer temporairement.**

Fred sourit en imaginant une Hermione en larme mise à la porte du château avant d'avoir pu obtenir son diplôme. Puis il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et Hermione n'eut pas le courage de résister.

 _Tu vois tes joues rougir._

 **\- Je veux bien me faire renvoyer définitivement si c'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir t'embrasser.**

 _Tu n'es pas immunisée contre son sourire._

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer et le rouge lui monter aux joues instantanément. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un lui dirait un jour ceci, et encore moins un des Weasley, et encore moins Fred. Mais elle était heureuse que ce soit lui et elle n'avait plus peur. Plus peur qu'il ne joue avec elle. Elle le sentait dans sa voix, dans son regard. Et par-dessus tout, elle voulait y croire. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins Hermione Granger.

 **\- Mais pas moi...,** murmura-t-elle.  
 **\- Je le sais,** répondit-il en souriant. **Et je sais aussi que s'ils devaient renvoyer l'un de nous deux, ce serait assurément moi alors je ne cesserai pas de t'embrasser pour si peu.**  
 **\- Mais tu...**

Fred la coupa en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **\- Passe tes ASPICS bientôt et...**

Et de nouveau, il l'enveloppa tout entière de son parfum à la menthe qu'elle aimait tant.

 **\- Et ça serait vraiment idiot,** reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante et le cœur affolé.

 _Tu le vois tourner autour, t'essayes de lui échapper._

Fred la regardait avec son sourire infatigable et Hermione ressentit l'envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux flamboyants, puis sur son visage. Traverser la fine ligne de ses sourcils, puis de son nez, explorer le contour de ses lèvres, puis de son menton. Apprendre son visage par cœur. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle sursauta en entendant la porte des Gryffondor s'ouvrir et s'éloigna de deux bons mètres de Fred. Par chance, il ne s'agissait que d'un élève de deuxième ou troisième année qui se fichait royalement d'Hermione et de Fred et qui passa devant eux sans même leur accorder un regard.

 **\- Il faut que j'y aille,** annonça Hermione qui avait repris sa respiration. Harry et Ron vont se demander où je suis.

Elle n'avait pourtant aucune envie d'y aller et aurait même souhaité rester dans ce couloir toute la nuit du moment que Fred s'y trouvait aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était déjà fait coller. Elle ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher d'aller déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Fred avant de rentrer dans la salle commune.

 _Mais son petit air glamour ne quitte plus tes pensées._

Cette nuit-là, Hermione rêva de Fred, puis de Ron. Et ensuite de Fred et de Ron en même temps avec un Ron qui n'acceptait plus de leur adresser un mot depuis que Mimi lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Puis, Molly et Arthur apparurent, outrés, tout comme Ginny. "Qui voudrait pour belle-fille cette miss je sais tout ?!" S'était exclamée Molly en pointant Hermione du doigt. Après quoi elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, le cœur battant encore plus vite que la veille. N'allait-il pas exploser à force ? Elle savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve, mais allongée dans son lit et ne trouvant plus le sommeil, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Si les dires d'Harry étaient vrais, la réaction de Ron serait très certainement la même que dans son rêve. Quant à Molly et Arthur, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourraient en penser. Molly doit bien penser que ses deux fils jumeaux s'amusent à tourner autour des filles, mais certainement pas autour d'Hermione. Et encore moins que l'un d'eux ne l'embrasse. Une fois, deux fois, six fois... Au bout d'une heure, le sommeil ne revenait toujours pas et il n'était que 4h. Résignée, Hermione se leva en prenant son sac et descendit à la salle commune pour terminer ses devoirs en cours et réviser. Elle n'était vraiment pas concentrée sur ses cours en ce moment et les BUSES approchaient à grands pas en cette fin novembre. Replonger dans ses livres la calmait, sentir l'odeur des parchemins l'enivrait, entendre le crissement de sa plume lui permettait de ne pas penser à Fred. Un peu avant 7h, elle décida de remonter dans le dortoir pour ne pas subir les inévitables questions si quelqu'un venait à la surprendre en train de faire ses devoirs à cette heure-ci. Elle devra déjà affronter suffisamment d'interrogation quand ses amis apprendront qu'elle était collée ce soir. Avec Fred. Dans une pièce seule avec Fred. Non. Avec Ombrage et sa plume ensorcelée. Maudite soit-elle.

 **\- Je ne viens pas avec vous dans la salle commune, j'ai... autre chose à faire.**

Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient tout juste de sortir de leur dernier cours donné par le professeur Rogue quand la jeune femme leur annonça la nouvelle. Elle avait repoussé ce moment toute la journée et il était désormais trop tard.

 **\- Quelle autre chose ?** demanda Ron suspicieusement.  
 **\- Je... J'ai une retenue. Par Dolorès Ombrage.**  
 **\- Tu as été collée ?** s'étonna Harry en s'arrêtant. **Mais pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous expliquer, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard. Mais vous connaissez Ombrage, si on n'est pas un Serpentard on peut se faire coller à n'importe quel moment. Je vous retrouve dans la grande salle, et vous avez intérêt à travailler pendant mon absence, le devoir de potions est pour demain,** ajouta Hermione tout en filant.

Si elle venait de réussir à passer entre les mailles du filet, ça ne sera certainement pas le cas une fois de retour dans la salle commune. Activant le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard, elle s'arrêta en voyant Fred devant la porte d'Ombrage. L'entendant arriver, il tourna la tête en sa direction et lui adressa un sourire.

 **\- Tu es à l'heure ?** s'étonna Hermione en repensant à la dernière fois où il avait été collé avec George et Harry.  
 **\- Je ne voulais pas te laisser affronter Ombrage toute seule,** répondit Fred en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.  
 **\- Oh, j'aurai très bien pu survivre durant tes dix minutes de retard coutumières.**

Disait-elle alors qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle était heureuse que Fred soit là et à l'heure pour elle. Elle ne se voyait pas affronter Ombrage et sa plume toute seule. Elle était certes une Gryffondor, mais la présence de Fred était d'un réconfort précieux. La vue de son sourire seul et de ses yeux rieurs suffisait à la rassurer.

 **\- Et nous sommes même en avance. Ombrage n'est pas encore là. Je profiterai bien de ce dernier instant de répit pour t'embrasser, mais ça serait risqué.**

La légèreté avec laquelle Fred employait ces mots fit sourire Hermione. C'est comme s'il était coutumier que Fred ressente l'envie de l'embrasser. Quoi que ça commençât doucement à devenir coutumier.

 **\- Très risqué,** affirma Hermione.

Trop risqué. Elle avait beaucoup à y perdre. L'amitié de Ron. Celle de Ginny ? L'estime des autres membres de la famille Weasley ? Sa place au sein du château avec tous les nouveaux décrets d'Ombrage ?

 **\- Trop risqué,** ajouta-t-elle en murmurant, mais elle savait que Fred l'avait entendu.  
 **\- Ah, vous êtes là vous deux !** s'exclama Dolorès Ombrage qui venait d'apparaître derrière Hermione en la faisant sursauter. **Suivez-moi,** ajouta-t-elle en entrant dans son bureau.

Le pied à l'intérieur dudit bureau, Hermione sentit un parfum de lavande entêtant l'envelopper tout entière. Il avait totalement effacé l'odeur à la menthe de Fred qu'elle aimait tant. Tout ce rose lui agressa les yeux et les miaulements de la centaine de chats accrochés au mur firent siffler ses oreilles. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le bureau des enfers rose. Lentement, Hermione prit place sur l'une des deux tables qui leur étaient attribuées et elle vit du coin de l'œil Fred faire pareil. Leurs tables étaient séparées aux extrêmes coins du bureau. La distance qui séparait garçons et filles était plus que respectée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la plume rose posée sur sa table et un frisson la parcourut tout entière. Elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir de sa dernière expérience.

 **\- Très bien. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de rappeler la raison de votre présence ici,** commença Dolorès Ombrage d'un ton satisfait. **Vous me copierez chacun, et ce, autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour que le message pénètre clairement, la phrase "je ne dois pas batifoler dans les couloirs de l'école."**  
 **\- Batifoler, ancien terme des années 20 totalement disparu de la circulation,** se moqua Fred tandis qu'Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise.  
 **\- Mr Weasley, si vous ne voulez pas rester deux heures de plus en ma compagnie, je vous conseille de vous taire.**  
 **\- Vos désirs sont des ordres,** ironisa le rouquin avec une grimace qui n'échappa ni à Hermione, ni à Dolorès Ombrage qui fit de son mieux pour rester calme.

Habituellement contre, Hermione fut cette fois-ci rassurée devant l'attitude arrogante de Fred. Aucun décret au monde, qu'il vienne du ministère ou d'ailleurs, ne serait capable de changer Fred, et elle en était sûre, George non plus. Malgré leur côté farceur, ils étaient solides comme un roc et leur humour était leurs armes. En ces temps troublés et sombres suite au retour de Voldemort, elle savait que rien au monde ne changerait Fred et George. Ils semblaient invincibles, intouchables, totalement inébranlables. Avec un soupir, Hermione prit sa plume sous le regard perçant de Dolorès Ombrage qui semblait se délecter de la situation. Elle se mit à écrire plus lentement que de coutume et sa main ne tarda pas à la démanger. Au fur et à mesure, la phrase se fit plus lisible et Hermione laissa échapper un léger hoquet de surprise en se rendant compte d'une chose. Quand elle sortira de cette salle, la phrase sera plus que lisible. Et n'importe quelle personne voyant sa main saura qu'elle a "batifolé" dans les couloirs de l'école. Hermione savait pertinemment que, lorsqu'elle sera de retour dans la salle commune, Ron et Harry lui demanderaient quelle phrase elle avait dû écrire. Et même si elle avait l'impression de passer son temps à mentir en ce moment, elle ne se voyait pas inventer un mensonge suffisamment gros pour la couvrir.

 **\- Miss Granger, vous n'écrivez plus. Voulez-vous que je rallonge votre heure de retenue ?**

Sortant de sa rêverie, elle releva la tête en direction de Dolorès Ombrage et eut envie de lui lancer tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main dessus. Quelque chose de lourd de préférence. Reprenant sa punition, elle sentit le regard de Fred posé sur elle et se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil en sa direction. Sans s'occuper d'Ombrage, il lui adressa un petit sourire et Hermione trouva ce sourire encore plus douloureux que la plume de Dolorès. La plume ne lui infligeait qu'une douleur passagère tandis que celle d'être loin de Fred était coutumière. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, mais, doucement, elle s'était habituée à sa présence. Lentement, son regard était devenu primordial. Furtivement, son sourire était devenu essentiel. Fred était entré dans sa vie sans crier gare, du jour au lendemain et sans raison apparente. Il était juste venu, emportant avec lui son lot de problème. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, Hermione ne voulait plus qu'il ne parte. Elle voulait qu'il continue de l'embrasser quand elle ne s'y attendait pas, qu'il continue à passer ses mains puissantes dans ses cheveux. Qu'il continue à lui sourire, à la regarder, à lui parler, à lui donner l'impression d'être pleinement vivante.

 **\- Miss Granger !**

En sursautant, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait de nouveau arrêté d'écrire tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle adressa de fausses excuses à Dolorès Ombrage qui fulminait et entendit Fred émettre un léger rire qui lui sembla comme la plus belle des mélodies. Se concentrant, elle entreprit de nouveau d'écrire sa phrase et de ne pas penser à Fred. Ce qu'elle réussit à faire pendant une heure. Une heure qui lui parut interminable. Sa main la brûlait, et Hermione pensait déjà au moment où elle pourrait enfin la glisser sous l'eau. L'eau... Elle se rappela soudain que c'était en sortant de sa première heure de colle que Fred l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. C'est aussi à ce moment précis qu'avaient commencé tous ses problèmes. Mais elle ne les regrettait pour rien au monde. Quittant sa feuille des yeux pour les poser sur Fred, elle le vit, la tête légèrement penchée, écrire la même phrase qu'elle. Mais contrairement à elle, cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Quand Hermione devait être toute rouge à cause de la douleur cuisante, lui semblait d'un calme olympien. Comme si sa plume à lui ne fonctionnait pas et se contentait d'inscrire ces mots sur le papier et non dans sa chaire. Il est devenu tellement habitué de ces heures de colle que cela ne semblait plus l'atteindre et Hermione se dit qu'il devait en être de même pour George. Et bientôt pour Harry aussi, s'il continue sur cette voie-là. Son regard s'attarda un moment sur sa main qui parcourait son morceau de parchemin et l'imagina dans la même position pour lui écrire les parchemins qu'il lui avait adressés.

 **\- Miss Granger !** s'exclama allez réellement rester deux heures de plus si vous continuez à ne pas écrire !

Hermione sursauta de nouveau en laissant tomber sa plume et le rire de Fred se fit une fois de plus entendre. Elle aurait voulu se mettre une gifle elle-même pour se réveiller, ne supportant pas d'être autant perdue dans ses pensées. Ramassant sa plume qui était à ses pieds, elle croisa le regard glacial d'Ombrage, puis, celui rieur de Fred. Ne voulant pas replonger dans ses songes, elle détourna rapidement le regard et se concentra sur son morceau de parchemin. L'horloge accrochée sur le mur derrière Dolorès lui apprit qu'il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure à tenir. Elle pouvait tout de même bien arrêter de penser pendant quinze petites minutes ! Bien entendu, elles passèrent d'une lenteur inouïe et Hermione, qui enchaînait les phrases pour ne pas s'attirer de nouveau les foudres d'Ombrage, commençait vraiment à ressentir la douleur sur sa main. Cinq minutes... Fred semblait imperturbable. Elle l'aurait plutôt imaginé provoquer leur professeure autant qu'il le pouvait. Trois minutes. Je ne dois pas batifoler dans les couloirs du château. Deux minutes. Deux petites minutes la séparaient de l'air frais des couloirs et de l'eau apaisante du robinet. Une minute. Une minute la séparait de l'interrogatoire d'Harry et de Ron. 20h00.

 **\- Vous pouvez y aller. Miss Granger, estimez-vous heureuse que je n'aie pas rallongé votre heure de retenue. Ça ne sera pas le cas la prochaine fois.**  
 **\- Bien Madame,** répondit Hermione en s'empressant de se lever et de sortir de ce bureau trop rose et trop parfumé.

Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione se retourna et fit face à Fred qui sortait du bureau en refermant la porte. Calmement. Bien trop calmement. Beaucoup trop calmement pour Fred Weasley.

 **\- Je suis surprise,** commença-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les toilettes les plus proches, autres que celles de Mimi Geignarde.  
 **\- Pourquoi donc ?** demanda Fred en lui emboîtant le pas.  
 **\- Tu as été terriblement calme durant cette heure de colle.**  
 **\- Et ?**  
 **\- Et ce n'est pas ton genre, même pas du tout. Même moi, je me suis fait plus rappeler à l'ordre que toi.**  
 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête,** répondit Fred en laissant Hermione perplexe. **Quant à toi, j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu pensais pour te faire reprendre à trois reprises,** ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
 **\- À rien de particulier,** répondit Hermione en entrant dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.  
 **\- Je ne te crois pas.**

Comme la première fois, il l'avait suivie sans se poser la moindre question dans les toilettes des filles. Hermione espérait juste qu'elles étaient vides et qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas, par pur hasard, Ginny, ou même une des filles de sa classe qui s'empresseraient d'aller tout raconter aux autres. Hermione avait toujours vu les autres filles comme les plus grosses commères au monde, c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle s'entendait mieux avec les garçons.

 **\- Tu sais, ce sont toujours les toilettes des filles.**  
 **\- Et je n'en ai toujours rien à faire. Alors ?**

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Hermione se détourna de Fred et commença à passer sa main sous l'eau qui rendit tout d'abord la douleur plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était. Puis, lentement, elle se fit de plus en plus apaisante.

 **\- Tu sais, si tu pensais à mon corps nu il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte, c'est le cas de beaucoup de filles.**

Surprise, Hermione se mit à rire et relevant la tête, elle aperçut Fred qui souriait à travers le miroir.

 **\- Désolée de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais.**

Toujours à travers le miroir, Hermione le vit retrouver son sérieux et s'approcher d'elle, visiblement pas pour passer à son tour sa main sous l'eau. Avant qu'il ne se retrouve trop près d'elle, elle se retourna, quittant l'eau apaisante et laissant le robinet couler. D'une lenteur inouïe, Fred encadra son visage de ses deux mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il était beau.

 **\- Tu es belle.**

Hermione sourit en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues et son cœur s'emballer. Une part d'elle-même lui conseillait de s'éloigner de Fred au risque de ne plus pouvoir se passer de lui, tandis qu'une autre la suppliait de combler le mince espace qui les séparait.

 **\- Tu me fais enfreindre tous les interdits,** murmura-t-elle.  
 **\- En suis-je un ?**  
 **\- Il me semble que oui...**  
 **\- Tant mieux, car les interdits sont faits pour être enfreints.**  
 **\- Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable...**

Fred poussa un soupir et ses mains quittèrent le visage d'Hermione plus vite qu'elles n'étaient arrivées. Immédiatement, le froid et un sentiment de regret l'envahirent. À quoi bon être raisonnable si c'est pour le regretter après ?

 **\- Mais,** poursuivit-elle, ayant été raisonnable toute ma vie, **j'estime avoir droit à un moment de répit.**

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, Hermione se rapprocha du rouquin et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir aller déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire, mais elle savait que c'était ce que son cœur désirait le plus. Ce qu'elle désirait. Quand il amplifia leur baiser en venant mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui, elle ne se souciait plus de rien. Tout avait disparu. Ron, Harry, le reste de la famille Weasley, Ombrage, sa douleur à la main, les BUSES, les devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas encore faits. Fred avait ce don de lui faire oublier toutes ces choses. Et celui de lui rappeler que la vie, c'était avant tout se sentir vivant, libre. Près de Fred, qui lui coupait pourtant le souffle à chacun de ses sourires, elle avait l'impression d'enfin pouvoir respirer.


	16. Quinzième chapitre

**Q** **uinzième chapitr** **e.**

Hermione entra dans la salle commune une bonne demi-heure après. Fred était parti depuis vingt minutes, mais elle avait préféré rester un peu dans les toilettes pour permettre au feu sur ses joues de s'effacer et à son cœur affolé de se calmer. Surprise et ravie, elle trouva Harry et Ron devant leur devoir de potions, comme elle leur avait conseillé. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione fut heureuse de les voir et regretta amèrement de ne pas pouvoir leur faire part de son bonheur. Tout cela aurait été tellement plus simple si ça avait été un autre garçon. Mais tellement moins magique si ça n'avait pas été Fred. Passant inconsciemment une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis.

 **\- Tiens Hermione !** s'exclama Harry en relevant la tête de son parchemin, **on parlait justement de toi.**  
 **\- En bien j'espère,** répondit Hermione en souriant.  
 **\- On se disait que tu n'avais pas de chance. Harry fait partit du fan-club des colles d'Ombrage, tout comme mes frères, et il a fallu que tu sois collée un soir où personne n'y était,** ajouta Ron en rayant une de ses phrases.  
 **\- Oh, euh...**  
 **\- Mais le pire, c'est que Fred était bien collé, tu aurais pu avoir la chance de tomber avec lui pour ne pas être toute seule avec ce crapaud, mais non, il était collé par Rogue,** continua Ron.

Surprise et totalement perdue, Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Mais ses sourcils semblaient vouloir se froncer malgré elle.

 **\- Ah oui ?**

Elle n'avait trouvé rien d'autre à dire et se sentit totalement inutile. N'était-elle pas censée être Hermione Granger ?

 **\- Ouais, c'est George qui nous l'a dit.**

Était-ce Fred qui avait demandé à son jumeau de mentir ? Était-ce dans le but de la couvrir ? Que ce soit le cas ou non, Hermione lui en fut infiniment reconnaissante et ressentit l'envie douloureuse de le voir.

 **\- Et bien effectivement, je n'ai pas eu de chance. Non que je ne veuille pas être collée avec l'un d'entre vous, j'espère bien que cette colle était ma dernière au sein de ce château. Je file à la douche, je lirai vos devoirs demain matin,** ajouta-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

 **\- Tu es sérieux ? Fais voir ?**

Fred venait d'entrer dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec son jumeau et Lee Jordan et venait de dire à George qu'elle était la phrase qu'il avait dû écrire. En souriant, il tendit la main vers le visage de son frère qui fronça les sourcils en lisant.

 **\- Je ne dois pas batifoler dans les couloirs du château. Excellent ! Mention spéciale à Ombrage qui a dû réfléchir à cette phrase depuis hier,** s'exclama George en riant, je ne savais même pas que ce mot existait encore.

Fred ne nota même pas qu'il avait eu à peu près la même remarque tant c'était devenu courant.

 **\- Ne me dis pas qu'Hermione a dû écrire la même chose ?** demanda Lee en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

Bien sûr, en tant que meilleur ami des jumeaux, Lee Jordan avait été mis dans la confidence et, bien que surpris au début, il commençait doucement à s'y faire. Le hochement de tête positif de Fred fit replonger Lee et George dans leur éclat de rire sous le regard amusé de Fred.

 **\- Notre miss je sais tout nationale se trimbale avec cette phrase sur la main ?** demanda de nouveau Lee, qui semblait avoir du mal à y croire.  
 **\- Oui,** affirma Fred.  
 **\- Fred Weasley, tu mérites une médaille ! Si un imbécile avait eu l'audace de venir me dire ça un jour, jamais je ne l'aurais cru.**

En tapant dans la main que Lee lui tendait, Fred se rendit compte que George était plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il aurait dû être le premier à s'exclamer comme l'a fait Lee. Et c'est justement ce moment qu'il choisit pour s'exprimer.

 **\- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?**  
 **\- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait.**  
 **\- Donc tu vas continuer à la voir ?**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Et si ça venait à se savoir ?**  
 **\- Et bien que ça se sache ! Ça m'est égal.**

Fred vit les sourcils de son jumeau se froncer et se rendit compte que ce dernier s'occupait plus de l'avenir de cette pseudo-relation que lui-même. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait tant besoin de son frère à ses côtés. Il était la moitié de son cerveau.

 **\- Et pour Ron ?** insista George.  
 **\- Si Hermione ne l'aime pas, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de le laisser mariner plus longtemps. Même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, il passe peut-être à côté de quelque chose en se focalisant sur elle.**

George opina, tout comme Lee qui, couché sur son lit, écoutait la conversation des deux frères.

 **\- Mais je ne sais pas si Hermione veut que ça se sache, je ne sais même pas s'il y a une quelconque relation entre nous donc pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à dire.**  
 **\- Tu sais Fred,** commença Lee. **Y'a même pas besoin de relation pour surprendre les gens. Le seul fait que tu aies embrassé Hermione et vice-versa suffirait à déclencher une bombe.**

S'asseyant sur son lit, Fred se rendit compte que Lee avait raison, comme bien trop souvent d'ailleurs. Personne ne s'y attend. Personne ne l'envisage. Lui-même ne s'y attendait pas, ne l'envisageait pas. Il avait été le premier surpris.

 **\- On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous dira. En attendant, j'ai faim. Vous m'avez rapporté un truc ?**  
 **\- Non, mais un petit tour en cuisine devrait faire l'affaire,** répondit George en souriant.

De son côté, Hermione était restée dans le dortoir toute la soirée, voulant éviter au maximum ses deux meilleurs amis. Fred lui donnait certes l'impression d'être vivante, mais mentir à ses amis de la sorte l'épuisait. Elle ne passait plus autant de temps avec qu'eux qu'autrefois. Ils partageaient moins de moments. Tout serait tellement plus simple si Fred n'était pas Fred. Ou si Ron n'était pas Ron, avec peut-être des sentiments pour elle. Le sommeil fut long à venir cette nuit encore et le matin venu, Hermione se hâta d'aller déjeuner en avance pour ne pas croiser Ron et Harry. La phrase sur sa main était moins rouge que la veille et la Gryffondor espérait qu'elle devienne très bientôt illisible. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer éternellement ses meilleurs amis. Buvant rapidement un verre de jus de citrouille, elle sentit un regard perçant posé sur elle et, tournant le visage, fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore. Assis au centre de la table des professeurs, il regardait Hermione par-dessus ces lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Son regard était bienveillant, comme toujours. Gênée, elle lui adressa un petit sourire qu'il n'avait probablement pas vu et se hâta de finir son verre pour filer à la bibliothèque pour attendre le début de son premier cours.

 **\- Tu as vu Hermione ce matin ?**

Relevant la tête de son assiette pleine, débordante de petits pains, d'œufs et de bacon, Ron fit face à Ginny.

 **\- Non, on ne l'a pas vue.**

Sans un mot de plus à son frère, Ginny adressa un petit sourire à Harry et partit rejoindre Dean un peu plus loin.

 **\- Elle nous ignore.**  
 **\- Qui ?** demanda Harry qui lisait la gazette du sorcier. **Ta sœur ?**  
 **\- Non, pas Ginny. Hermione !**

Relevant la tête du journal, Harry regarda le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils puis fit lentement le tour de la salle du regard en repliant la Gazette.

 **\- J'en ai bien l'impression aussi... Il faudrait qu'on lui parle.**  
 **\- Je suis d'accord,** opina Ron en mordant dans un morceau de pain. **Dès ce soir.**  
 **\- Si tu veux. Mais en attendant, je dois y aller, j'ai reçu un hibou hier, McGonagall veut me voir.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** s'étonna Ron.  
 **\- Elle ne l'a pas précisé. Je te tiens au courant,** ajouta Harry en se levant pour se diriger vers le bureau de leur directrice de maison.

Anxieux durant le trajet, Harry se demandait ce que McGonagall pourrait bien lui reprocher. Mais à part sa dernière heure de colle avec Ombrage, il ne voyait pas. Pas vraiment serein, il toqua à la porte de son professeur et entra suite à son autorisation.

 **\- Ah, Potter. Asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous un biscuit ?**

Mais pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à lui proposer des biscuits depuis son arrivée à Poudlard alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il disait non à chaque fois ?

 **\- Non, merci,** répondit-il en prenant place sur le siège en face du bureau.  
 **\- Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Potter, que notre équipe est au plus bas depuis votre renvoi et celui des jumeaux Weasley. Je vais être franche Potter, nous perdons tous les matchs, les remplaçants ne sont vraiment pas à la hauteur.**  
 **\- Oui, et j'en suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne pense pas qu'Ombrage se rétractera...**  
 **\- Professeur Ombrage, Potter. Et je ne pense pas non plus,** ajouta-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Mais, si vous n'avez plus le droit de jouer, vous avez encore le droit de donner de conseils. Angelina est démotivée, et je pense que si vous assistez aux entraînements, vous et les frères Weasley pour donner des conseils à vos remplaçants, cela pourrait remotiver un peu les troupes.

Surpris, Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. McGonagall voulait encore moins que lui voir les Gryffondor perdre la coupe, et encore moins face aux Serpentard.

 **\- Et bien euh... Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.**  
 **\- Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Potter. Le prochain entraînement aura lieu dans trois...**

De petits coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le professeur McGonagall et la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait donné son autorisation, laissant place à Ombrage, entièrement vêtue de rose, comme de coutume. Harry vit la directrice de sa maison pincer les lèvres tandis que Dolorès entrait dans le bureau sans plus de ménagement.

 **\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation d'entrer,** intervint Minerva McGonagall d'une voix froide.  
 **\- En tant que grande Inquisitrice, je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'une quelconque autorisation.**  
 **\- Si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, je suis en plein entretien.**  
 **\- Et bien je pense qu'un entretien avec Potter peut se permettre d'être interrompu.**

Amusé, Harry se retint de rire et le regard exaspéré de son professeur l'amusa d'autant plus.

 **\- Je vais peut-être y aller...,** commença-t-il en faisant mine de se lever.  
 **\- Non Potter. Restez. Nous n'en avons pas fini. Je vous disais donc que l'entraînement aurait lieu dans trois jours, soit samedi, à partir de 08h.**

Hum hum. Petit couinement d'Ombrage coutumier. D'un calme olympien, la directrice des Gryffondor l'ignora superbement.

 **\- J'ai déjà prévenu Angelina et le reste de l'équipe.**

 _Hum hum._

 **\- Oui ?** demanda McGonagall en regardant enfin Dolorès.  
 **\- Si je me souviens bien, Potter et deux autres membres de l'équipe sont privés de Quidditch.**  
 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils allaient jouer.**  
 **\- Et j'y veillerai fermement. Je viens justement vous parler d'un des élèves renvoyés et d'une autre de vos élèves qui ont été en retenue hier soir.**

Pas plus étonnée que ça, Minerva ouvrit sa boite de biscuits qu'elle tendit à Harry.

 **\- Un biscuit, Potter ?**

Il n'en voulait toujours pas, mais consentit tout de même à en prendre un uniquement pour énerver Ombrage.

 **\- Qui sont donc ces élèves, Dolorès ?**  
 **\- Fred Weasley,** commença-t-elle, tandis que McGonagall hochait la tête, **et Hermione Granger.**  
 **\- Pardon ?** S'étonna la directrice des Gryffondor, réellement surprise cette fois-ci.  
 **\- Hermione Granger, vous savez, l'élève dont vous êtes si fière,** ajouta Dolorès en jubilant.  
 **\- Et quel est le motif de cette heure de retenue ?**  
 **\- Je les ai surpris en train de batifoler dans les couloirs du château, ce qui est strictement interdit par le décret numéro 54.**  
 **\- Quoi ?!** s'exclama Harry tandis que son professeur regardait Dolorès, interdite.

Un sourire plaqué sur son visage de crapaud, Ombrage était heureuse de l'effet qu'avait eu sa nouvelle.

 **\- Batifoler... Ensemble ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, Fred était collé par Rogue hier !**  
 **\- Potter, après avoir eu Mr Weasley sous les yeux pendant deux heures, je peux vous affirmer qu'il était bel et bien dans mon bureau avec Miss Granger. Il semblerait que votre amie si intelligente file un mauvais coton. Je compte sur vous, Minerva, pour faire le nécessaire afin de la remettre sur le droit chemin,** ajouta Dolorès avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du bureau.

Harry se retourna vers le professeur McGonagall qui le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

 **\- Je... Je n'étais pas au courant.**  
 **\- Oui Potter, je le vois. Mais ceci ne me regarde pas. Miss Granger est suffisamment grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, du moins je l'espère.**  
 **\- Oui, sûrement...**  
 **\- Vous pouvez y aller, Potter. Et n'oubliez pas l'entraînement dans trois jours.**

Encore plus surpris que s'il avait vu Dumbledore se promener en caleçon dans les couloirs du château, Harry sortit du bureau de McGonagall et pressa le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard à son premier cours tenu par Rogue. Piquant un sprint sur les derniers mètres, il arriva pile au moment où son professeur refermait la porte.

 **\- Presque à l'heure Potter,** siffla-t-il d'un ton morne en ouvrant un peu plus la porte pour qu'Harry puisse passer.

Harry entra dans la salle, repéra ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre quand il fut arrêté par Rogue.

 **\- Ne vous asseyez pas, Potter, c'est inutile.**  
 **\- Mais pourquoi ?** s'exclama Harry qui s'imaginait déjà injustement renvoyé.  
 **\- Vous allez travailler en binôme aujourd'hui,** continua Rogue en retournant vers son bureau. **Binômes réalisés par mes soins. À l'entente de vos noms, levez-vous et allez-vous installer en silence.**

Mais le silence régnait déjà dans la salle. Jamais encore, en cinq ans, Rogue n'avait préparé lui-même les binômes. Et Harry s'attendait au pire.

 **\- Jackson, Seamus. Goyle, Londubat...**

À l'entente de son nom et de son coéquipier, Harry, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, vit Neville grimacer et pousser une sorte de petit couinement. Visiblement, Rogue s'était amusé à mélanger les Serpentard aux Gryffondor.

 **\- Parkinson, Granger.**

Regardant son amie, Harry la vit pincer les lèvres et se lever pour rejoindre Pansy. Apparemment, il avait même minutieusement étudié la composition de ses binômes...

 **\- Donovan, Crow. Crabbe, Weasley.**

Bien sûr. C'était presque évident, pensa Harry. Et vu l'affection que lui portait Rogue, il devrait se retrouver avec...

 **\- Malefoy, Potter.**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sous le regard mauvais de Severus Rogue. C'était d'un prévisible ! Drago se leva en ronchonnant et en bousculant Neville au passage pour aller s'asseoir au fond de la salle en laissant tomber lourdement ses affaires. Harry chercha Hermione et Ron dans l'espoir de leur lancer un coup d'œil compatissant, mais il ne vit que le dos tourné de Ron qui boudait et Hermione était tellement occupée à ignorer Pansy qu'elle ne le vit même pas. En soupirant, il prit son sac qu'il avait posé par terre et alla rejoindre Drago.

 **\- Nous mélanger aux Gryffondor, il devrait avoir honte !**  
 **\- Et bien Malefoy, tu n'es pas heureux de te retrouver avec moi ?** lança Harry en prenant place à ses côtés.  
 **\- La ferme, Potter.**

Harry préféra ne pas répondre, du moins pour l'instant, et écouta le reste de la répartition. Ensuite, le professeur Rogue leur annonça qu'ils allaient travailler sur la potion de mémoire qui permettait à une personne ayant perdu partiellement la mémoire de la retrouver.

 **\- Il devrait plutôt nous apprendre à faire perdre la mémoire à quelqu'un. Je pourrais peut-être l'utiliser sur toi, Potter.**

Tournant la tête vers son coéquipier l'espace de deux heures qui tournait sauvagement les pages de son livre, Harry sourit.

 **\- Ne plus t'avoir dans ma mémoire serait la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver.**

Drago grimaça et se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients au bureau, suivi par Harry qui traînait les pieds quand une masse rousse lui sauta dessus.

 **\- Harry, je vais mourir. Ou alors je vais l'étrangler avant la fin.**  
 **\- J'opterai pour l'étranglement. Et ne te plains pas, moi j'ai Malefoy.**  
 **\- Je vous signale que Pansy Parkinson n'est pas mieux,** intervint Hermione, les bras chargés de fioles.

À l'instant où il la vit, Harry l'imagina avec Fred et chercha furtivement les dernières traces de sa retenue sur sa main. Malheureusement, la phrase commençait à s'effacer et à cette distance, il ne pouvait pas la lire.

 **\- Potter, Weasley et Granger. Je ne crois pas vous avoir mis en trio. Dispersez-vous,** tonna Rogue qui s'était approché derrière eux.

Ils se séparèrent en un concert de soupirs et Harry s'approcha du bureau pour prendre des ingrédients au hasard puisqu'il ne savait pas ce que Drago avait déjà pris. Ce que le blond ne manqua pas de remarquer quand il rejoignit sa table.

 **\- Potter franchement à quoi tu sers ? Non pas que je doute que tu serves à quelque chose, mais j'ai déjà pris la moitié de ces ingrédients !**  
 **\- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à y retourner,** déclara Harry en s'asseyant.

Il venait de décider à l'instant d'être de mauvaise humeur. Et un Harry Potter de mauvaise humeur n'irait pas chercher ce qu'il manque, même si c'était de sa faute.

 **\- Tu te fous de moi, Potter ? Je n'irai pas non plus !**  
 **\- Génial, sur ce point on est d'accord !**

Harry ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait d'une humeur aussi exécrable. Le fait de se retrouver avec Malefoy ? Le fait de savoir qu'Hermione n'arrête pas de lui mentir ? Le fait que sa cicatrice commence à le démanger de plus en plus ? Toujours est-il qu'il s'adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras sur le torse, posture imitée par la suite par Drago. Quelle bonne idée de mettre deux têtus et bornés dans le même binôme...

 **\- Malefoy, Potter, je peux savoir pourquoi votre eau n'est même pas en train de bouillir alors que d'autres en sont à la moitié de la préparation ?** demanda Rogue qui faisait le tour de la salle.  
 **\- Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Potter,** répondit Drago.  
 **\- Potter ?**  
 **\- Il nous manque des ingrédients.**  
 **\- Et ?** S'impatienta Rogue.  
 **\- Et il nous manque des ingrédients !**  
 **\- Auriez-vous perdu toute capacité mentale Potter ? Les ingrédients se trouvent sur mon bureau et aux dernières nouvelles, vous avez toujours vos jambes !**  
 **\- Et alors ? Malefoy aussi !** s'exclama Harry sous les regards incrédules de la salle et l'air outré d'Hermione.

Harry savait qu'il était allé trop loin et il se trouvait profondément idiot, mais maintenant que la machine était lancée, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Les bras toujours croisés, à l'instar de Drago, il vit Severus pincer les lèvres et lui lancer le regard le plus noir auquel il n'avait encore jamais eu droit. Trois, deux, un...

 **\- Cinquante points en moins. Pour chacun de vous,** ajouta Rogue en voyant Drago Malefoy sourire.  
 **\- Mais pourquoi ?** s'exclama Malefoy, surpris que son directeur enlève lui-même des points à sa propre maison, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais.  
- **Il me semble que vous avez des jambes aussi, Mr Malefoy. Allez me chercher ces ingrédients maintenant, et que je ne vous entende plus jusqu'à la fin du cours !**

En soupirant bruyamment, Harry se leva, suivi de Drago, et ils allèrent chercher les ingrédients manquant sous les regards noirs de leurs camarades qui leur en voulaient d'avoir fait perdre cent points à chacune de leur maison. Une fois devant le bureau, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il fallait prendre.

 **\- Il faut quoi ?** demanda-t-il au Serpentard.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard purement hautain digne des Malefoy et s'empara d'ingrédients pour les donner à Harry. Visiblement, il ne souhaitait pas faire perdre encore plus de points à sa maison, sinon, il n'aurait jamais coopéré et aurait laissé Harry patauger. Ils retournèrent ensuite à leur place et commencèrent enfin la préparation de leur potion sans un mot. Le cours de Rogue ne fut que regards noirs, soupirs, et reproches. Quand enfin il prit fin, Harry constata que leur potion avait une couleur marron foncé alors qu'elle était censée être bleu clair... Encore une mauvaise note en perspective. Il se hâta de ranger ses affaires en vrac dans son sac, mais une idée l'arrêta avant de partir.

 **\- Hé, Malefoy,** appela-t-il alors que Drago passait la porte de la salle.

Le Serpentard se retourna en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui pressa le pas pour le rejoindre.

 **\- Potter, je te manque déjà ?**  
 **\- Je voulais juste savoir comment s'est déroulé ton petit tête à tête avec Mimi Geignarde ?**

Harry vit le teint pâle de Drago devenir encore plus blanc avant de passer à une couleur plus rouge. Ses longs doigts s'étaient glissés sous sa cape de sorcier pour prendre sa baguette et Harry eut le réflexe de faire de même pour contrer toute attaque.

 **\- C'était toi ?**  
 **\- Le seul et l'unique,** répondit Harry en souriant fièrement. **Mimi était ravie.**  
 **\- Je vais te tuer, Potter,** murmura Drago, le visage déformé par la haine.  
 **\- Oh, tu peux toujours essayer. Mais même Voldemort n'en semble pas capable, alors je doute que ça ne soit ton cas.**

Harry entendit quelques hoquets de surprise derrière lui et reconnut parmi eux Hermione et Ron qui devaient sûrement l'attendre. La surprise se peignit également sur le visage du blond, mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il retrouve son visage de haine.

 **\- Tu te crois malin, Potter ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir le fuir toute ta vie ?**  
 **\- Oh, mais je ne le fuis pas, Malefoy.**  
 **\- Laisse tomber Harry,** intervint Hermione en posant la main sur son bras. **Viens, on y va.**  
 **\- Écoute donc ton amie Sang-de-Bourbe, Potter.**  
 **\- Répète un peu pour voir ?** s'exclama Harry en sortant pour de bon sa baguette de sa cape.

Hermione essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de retenir Harry en le tenant par le bras tandis que Drago sortait à son tour sa baguette en la pointant sur le Gryffondor.

 **\- Malefoy, Potter, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe encore ?**

Rogue venait d'arriver derrière eux, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient encore devant la sortie de la salle de potion. Dans son coin, Hermione se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de mettre autant de temps pour intervenir. Depuis son bureau il avait dû être spectateur de la scène depuis le début.

 **\- Baissez vos baguettes et répondez-moi.**

Mais Harry et Drago continuaient de se regarder, baguettes levées, ne faisant aucunement attention à Severus Rogue.

 **\- Très bien. Un mois de colle pour vous deux.**  
 **\- Un mois ?** s'exclama Drago qui semblait se réveiller.  
 **\- Oui, un mois Malefoy. Et ce chaque soir.**  
 **\- Et les entraînements ?**  
 **\- C'est votre problème. Rangez-moi ces baguettes et circulez. Plus vite que ça !**

Harry consentit enfin à ranger sa baguette non sans un dernier regard noir pour le blond et sortit de la salle en trombe sous les appels d'Hermione et de Ron. Il pressa le pas pour ne pas qu'ils le rattrapent et se dirigea vers la volière, la cicatrice en feu. Hermione lui avait dit cent fois d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui parler de sa cicatrice qui le démange depuis le début de l'année scolaire, mais étant donné que le directeur l'ignorait superbement, il avait décidé d'en faire autant. Mais il commençait doucement à le regretter maintenant que la douleur était omniprésente.

De leur côté, Hermione et Ron étaient retournés dans la salle commune des Gryffondor à la recherche d'Harry. S'apprêtant à dire le mot de passe, la porte s'ouvrit en laissant place aux jumeaux Weasley qui sortaient, les bras chargés de cartons. En s'arrêtant, Hermione put lire sur le carton "Farces pour sorciers facétieux" et Fred, qui avait suivi son regard lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil. Le seul fait de le voir suffisait à emballer son cœur et elle se fit violence pour ne pas le regarder.

 **\- Ah, tiens, vous tombez bien !** s'exclama Ron. **Vous n'auriez pas vu Harry ?**  
 **\- Notre héros national aurait-il disparu ?** s'enquit George.  
 **\- Lui et Malefoy se sont pris la tête et...**  
 **\- Il a décidé de s'enfuir,** termina Fred. Mais non, on ne l'a pas vu. **Des pastilles de gerbe, ça vous tente ?**  
 **\- Certifiées sûres à 100%,** continua George.  
 **\- Si vous me les faites à moitié prix,** je veux bien, marchanda Ron en louchant sur les cartons.  
 **\- Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis préfète, à l'instar de Ron qui semble l'avoir oublié d'ailleurs ?** intervint Hermione en pointant les trois garçons du doigt. **Ces produits sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école et leur vente n'est encore moins tolérée !**

Bien qu'elle ait elle-même enfreint certaines règles du château, bien que Fred l'ait déjà embrassé bien trop de fois, elle restait tout de même Hermione Granger et prenait toujours son rôle de préfète à cœur.

 **\- Allons Herminione, tu ne vas tout de même pas enlever des points à ta propre maison,** répondit George en souriant.  
 **\- Si tu veux, nous avons des plumes très utiles qui te permettent de retenir par cœur les cours que tu écris,** continua Fred.  
 **\- Je n'ai aucunement besoin de plume pour apprendre mes cours !**  
 **\- Je n'en doute pas...,** continua-t-il en la regardant de ce regard qui la faisait fondre.  
 **\- Bien. Ronald Weasley, puisque tu es inutile dans ton rôle de préfet, peut-être seras-tu plus utile dans la recherche de ton meilleur ami ?** demanda Hermione en tournant les talons pour partir de nouveau à la recherche d'Harry, Ron suivant derrière elle.

De leur côté, les jumeaux les suivaient du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent à l'angle d'un couloir.

 **\- C'est dingue** ! s'exclama George en se tournant vers son frère. **Elle ne laisse rien percevoir !**  
 **\- Sur ?**  
 **\- Sur toi !**  
 **\- Ai-je oublié de te préciser qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger ?** demanda Fred en souriant fièrement.

Hermione et Ron ne retrouvèrent Harry qu'à midi quand il les rejoignit pour prendre son repas. Il avait le teint plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait au bord de la nausée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** S'enquit Hermione, inquiète en posant une main sur son bras.  
 **\- Rien, c'est ma cicatrice.**  
 **\- Elle recommence à te faire mal ?** murmura Ron en fronçant les sourcils.  
 **\- Harry, il faut absolument que tu ailles voir Dumbledore ! Ce n'est pas anodin !** s'exclama Hermione.  
 **\- Je sais... J'irai le voir après les vacances de Noël.**  
 **\- Pourquoi attendre ? On a encore une semaine de cours avant les vacances.**  
 **\- Je suis allé voir McGonagall, elle m'a dit qu'il était absent toute la semaine.**  
 **\- Mais si tu lui dis de quoi il s'agit, il reviendra sûrement, Harry !**  
 **\- Une semaine de plus ou de moins ne changera rien, Hermione, détends-toi.**

Mais ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre la fin des vacances. Le danger était imminent, plus proche d'eux qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été...


	17. Seixième chapitre

**S** **eizième chapitr** **e.**

 **\- Miss Granger, réveillez-vous.**

Confortablement endormie dans son lit, Hermione émit un petit grognement avant de se retourner de l'autre côté. Elle avait veillé tard pour réviser et n'avait aucune envie de se lever, ça ne devait même pas faire deux heures qu'elle dormait.

 **\- Miss Granger !**

Surprise, elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, puis les écarquilla quand elle fit face au professeur McGonagall habillée d'un peignoir.

 **\- Professeur McGonagall ? Mais...**  
 **\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer Miss Granger, levez-vous et habillez-vous.**  
 **\- Mais pourquoi ?** insista Hermione en sortant de son lit, maintenant parfaitement réveillée.  
 **\- Arthur Weasley s'est fait attaquer.**  
 **\- Quoi ? Mais par qui ?**  
 **\- Je n'en sais pas plus. Les autres sont déjà partis, ils m'ont demandé de vous y envoyer.**  
 **\- Mais il va bien ?**

Le regard de son professeur lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle n'en savait encore rien et que ça l'inquiétait. Alors que celle-ci sortait, Hermione se dirigea à la salle de bain pour s'habiller à la hâte et mit des habits au hasard dans un sac, se moquant bien de réveiller ses camarades qui dormaient encore. Les vacances de Noël commençaient bien... Avant de descendre, elle prit sa baguette qui était posée sur sa table de nuit et pressa le pas pour rejoindre sa directrice de maison qui l'attendait dans son bureau. Le château endormi était plongé dans un silence royal et la petite horloge posée sur le bureau de son professeur lui indiqua qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin.

 **\- Hagrid va vous conduire jusqu'au Portoloin qui vous mènera au square Grimmaud,** annonça McGonagall quand Hermione entra dans son bureau.  
 **\- D'accord.**

Elle l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à la cabane du garde-chasse qui les attendait sur le pas de sa porte, Croc Dur à ses pieds. Il adressa un sourire chaleureux à Hermione, malgré les circonstances, qu'elle lui rendit.

 **\- Bien. Hagrid, je vous recommande la plus grande prudence une fois que vous serez en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école.**  
 **\- Aucun souci, professeur McGonagall,** opina-t-il, l'air grave.  
 **\- Et vous, Miss Granger, une fois au Square Grimmaud, ne traînez pas et rentrez directement. Il n'est pas bon de rester seul dehors par les temps qui courent.**  
 **\- Bien madame,** répondit Hermione en sentant un frisson la parcourir.

Son professeur de métamorphose lui adressa un dernier hochement de tête et partit rejoindre le château, la laissant seule avec le garde-chasse et Croc Dur.

 **\- Tu vas bien, Hermione ?** demanda Hagrid alors qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers la sortie du château.  
 **\- Ça ira mieux quand je serai là-bas. J'espère qu'Arthur n'a rien...**  
 **\- Je l'espère aussi. Mais Arthur est solide, je suis sûr qu'il va s'en tirer.**

Il leur fallut au moins dix bonnes minutes pour sortir du château et Hermione devait pratiquement trottiner pour rester à l'allure d'Hagrid qui semblait oublier qu'elle avait de beaucoup plus petites jambes que lui. Puis ils durent marcher encore cinq minutes avant de trouver le Portoloin qui s'avérait être un petit livre de poche. Très bon choix de Portoloin, se dit Hermione.

 **\- Fait bien comme ton professeur t'a dit Hermione, ne traine pas dehors en arrivant.**  
 **\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Hagrid, je rentrerai directement,** le rassura-t-elle.  
 **\- Très bien. Alors tu vas pouvoir y aller. Et surtout, ne le lâche pas avant le moment venu.**

Hermione était inquiète. Elle n'avait encore jamais pris le Portoloin toute seule. Et si elle n'atterrissait pas au bon endroit ?

 **\- Ça va aller,** dit-elle plus pour elle-même.  
 **\- Tu as ta baguette sur toi ?**  
 **\- Oui,** affirma Hermione après avoir tout de même bien vérifié qu'elle se trouvait sous sa cape.

En souriant à Hagrid elle s'approcha du Portoloin, respira un bon coup et posa la main dessus. Elle fut immédiatement emportée par un tourbillon qui l'entraîna dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse lourdement sur le sol et elle poussa un petit cri en se réceptionnant mal sur son poignet.

 **\- Saleté de Portoloin !**

En se relevant péniblement elle constata malgré la nuit qui l'enveloppait qu'elle était bien devant le 12 Square Grimmaud et en fut soulagée. Au moins, elle avait atterri au bon endroit. Se rappelant les dernières recommandations de McGonagal, elle épousseta son jean de la main gauche, la droite étant inutilisable pour l'instant, et se dirigea vers la porte qui était fermée à clef. Elle toqua, dut s'identifier, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius, qui avait la mine sombre.

 **\- Hermione entre, ne reste pas dehors.**

En entrant, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine guidée par le parrain d'Harry et y vit quatre têtes rousses attablées. Ginny était recroquevillée sur sa chaise, les jambes contre la poitrine, le regard posé sur le feu de cheminée qui dansait faiblement. Ron était avachi sur sa chaise et s'énervait après un bout de la nappe. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient assis au coin de la table, Fred jouant nerveusement avec un élastique tandis que George n'émettait aucun mouvement. Et il y avait aussi Harry, debout dans un coin de la cuisine, qui regardait fixement l'horloge de la cuisine qui indiquait que Mr Weasley était en danger de mort. Ils relevèrent à peine la tête en entendant Hermione entrer, à part Ginny qui lui adressa un regard plein de larmes. Le cœur à la gorge et oubliant immédiatement sa douleur au poignet, elle se dirigea vers la rouquine pour la prendre dans ses bras et celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps avant d'éclater en sanglots. Hermione essaya de la consoler du mieux qu'elle le put et au bout d'une demi-heure, l'emmena dans une des chambres de la maison Black et s'allongea sur le lit auprès de Ginny. Lui caressant les cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, la rouquine ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré. Hermione sortit du lit en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller et retourna dans la cuisine où il n'y avait plus que Ron et Harry.

 **\- Où sont les autres ?**  
 **\- Fred et George dans leur chambre, Sirius avec Buck,** énuméra Ron sans même regarder Hermione.  
 **\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda Hermione en allant passer un torchon sous l'eau froide pour ensuite le poser sur son poignet.

Mais aucun de ses deux amis ne réagit, Harry continuait de fixer cette horloge morbide et Ron regardait quant à lui la fenêtre d'un regard vide.

 **\- Hé, je vous parle.**  
 **\- J'ai vu Mr Weasley se faire attaquer par un serpent.**  
 **\- Tu l'as vu ?** s'exclama Hermione.  
 **\- Oui je l'ai vu. Je suis allé prévenir Dumbledore et nous voilà ici. Arthur est à St Mangouste, Molly est allée le rejoindre il y a peu de temps.**

Hermione voulait en savoir plus, beaucoup plus, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de leur poser des questions. Ils restèrent jusqu'à 4h du matin dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Ron s'endorme sur la table et qu'Hermione l'envoie se coucher, imité ensuite par Harry même si elle se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Après avoir vérifié que Ginny dormait toujours, Hermione redescendit pour aller prendre un verre d'eau quand elle vit George sortir de sa chambre, des vêtements dans les bras et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre en se disant que Fred s'y trouvait. Elle aurait dû faire demi-tour et retourner dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, mais elle n'arrivait pas à quitter cette porte. Hermione posa la main sur la poignée qu'elle fit tourner lentement pour entrouvrit la porte. Elle vit Fred, assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur et elle entra dans la pièce sans plus réfléchir. En silence, la Gryffondor alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et elle prit la main de Fred dans la sienne.

 **\- Il va s'en tirer.**  
 **\- Tu crois ?** demanda Fred d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.  
 **\- J'en suis même sûre.**

Elle sentit la main de Fred serrer un peu plus la sienne et elle frissonna. Malgré les feux de cheminée, la maison du 12 Square Grimmaud ne se réchauffait jamais.

 **\- Imagine si ça n'avait pas été un stupide serpent, mais un Mangemort ou même Voldemort à la place ?**  
 **\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne se déplace que pour Harry,** répondit Hermione en rigolant nerveusement.

Cette idée la terrifiait depuis qu'elle connaissait Harry. Comment arrivait-il à vivre tout en sachant que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ne souhaite qu'une chose ; sa mort. Comment arrivait-il à sourire, à vivre sa vie, à espérer ? Mais c'est ce qui faisait de lui le Gryffondor qu'il était. Son courage. Son envie de se battre pour vivre. Et son envie de venger la mort de ses parents qui risquait de lui coûter sa propre vie...

 **\- Il ne fait pas le poids...,** marmonna-t-elle sans le vouloir.  
 **\- Harry ?**

Hermione hocha la tête et le pouce de Fred se mit à faire des cercles sur sa main et elle appuya sa tête contre le mur froid en regardant devant elle. Elle aimait ce contact, elle aimait sentir Fred près d'elle.

 **\- Je pense qu'Harry est la personne qui connaît le plus Voldemort. Si quelqu'un devait le battre, je parierais plus sur Harry que sur Dumbledore.**  
 **\- Mais ce n'est qu'un sorcier de cinquième année...**  
 **\- Qui a plus de raisons que quiconque de vouloir le tuer.**  
 **\- Justement. C'est cette envie de vengeance qui peut le mener à sa perte.**  
 **\- Depuis quand penses-tu qu'Harry va mourir ?**

La question de Fred lui fit comme un électrochoc et elle s'en voulut infiniment.

 **\- Depuis la première année. Depuis que l'on a appris qu'il n'était pas mort. Chaque nuit, je m'endors avec la crainte qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. À chaque vacance, je le quitte avec l'angoisse de ne plus jamais le revoir. Il veut la mort d'Harry et n'a-t-il pas obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait depuis toujours ? Harry est comme une bombe à retardement qui n'attend que d'être déclenchée par Voldemort, ajoute-t-elle sans même se rendre compte qu'elle avait prononcé son nom. Dumbledore ne sera pas toujours là pour le protéger, il ne sera pas toujours en sécurité derrière les murs du château. Mais le pire, c'est que je sais qu'Harry n'attend que ça. Il veut plus que tout se retrouver en face de lui pour venger ses parents. Il le provoque. Il n'en a pas peur.**  
 **\- Et toi, tu en as peur ?** intervint Fred qui l'avait écouté silencieusement jusque-là.  
 **\- J'ai peur pour Harry. J'ai peur de ce que Voldemort est capable de faire pour l'atteindre. J'ai peur pour Ron, pour toi, pour ta famille, pour ton père,** murmura Hermione qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Fred fit tourner son visage vers le sien de sa main libre tout en lui maintenant le menton.

 **\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, mon père va s'en tirer. Harry aussi. Quoi qu'il se passe, on va tous s'en tirer.**  
 **\- On ne peut pas savoir...**  
 **\- Mais on peut espérer.**

Hermione sourit et ferma les yeux lorsque la main de Fred quitta son menton pour aller caresser sa joue.

 **\- Tu devrais aller dormir, on ne sait pas ce que nous réserve demain.**  
 **\- C'est toi qui devrais dormir, répondit venais pour te réconforter et voilà que les rôles sont inversés.**  
 **\- Ta seule présence me suffit.**

Cette phrase eut le mérite de faire battre son cœur plus fort et lui fit prendre une décision qu'elle n'avait même pas imaginée une seconde.

 **\- Alors je reste.**  
 **\- Pardon ?** s'étonna le rouquin en levant le sourcil droit.  
 **\- Je reste ici cette nuit.**  
 **\- Et les autres ?**  
 **\- On verra bien ce que demain nous réserve.**

Fred sourit et Hermione fut heureuse de ne plus voir le visage tourmenté qu'il arborait quand elle était arrivée. Il se leva pour enlever les coupures de journaux et les morceaux de parchemins usés qui traînaient sur le lit et Hermione se leva à son tour pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. C'était la pleine lune ce soir et elle se mit soudainement à penser à Remus. Probablement le meilleur professeur qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. En se retournant, elle vit Fred allongé sur le lit, les bras repliés sous la tête. Hésitante, la Gryffondor enleva ses chaussures et alla le rejoindre en se plaçant à une distance respectable.

 **\- Comment va Harry ?**

Surprise, Hermione le regarda, mais Fred regardait fixement le plafond et ses quelques fissures de-ci de-là.

 **\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il ne m'a dit que le strict nécessaire et j'ai préféré ne pas insister ce soir.**  
 **\- Mon père lui doit la vie s'il s'en sort.**

Elle soupira. Harry attirait les problèmes à lui comme un aimant. Harry qui n'avait rien demandé se retrouvait impliqué dans l'histoire. Fred prit sa main dans la sienne et elle ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence à jouer avec ses doigts. Mauvaise main.

 **\- Si tu pouvais éviter cette main...**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** s'étonna Fred.  
 **\- Je suis tombée dessus en venant ici. Je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement le Portoloin...**  
 **\- Accio glace.**

Subitement, un cornet de glace, visiblement goût fraise vue sa couleur, apparut dans la main de Fred et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

 **\- Mauvaise pioche,** grimaça-t-il. **Tu as faim ?**  
 **\- Non merci,** répondit Hermione en souriant.

Il sourit à son tour et se redressa pour ouvrir l'une des deux fenêtres qui se trouvaient sur le mur contre le lit et y lança le cornet de glace.

 **\- Fred !** s'exclama Hermione.  
 **\- Ça sera fondu d'ici demain. Maintenant, Accio morceau de glace.**

Cette fois-ci, un morceau de glace atterrit dans sa main et Fred se leva pour aller l'envelopper dans un tee-shirt qui traînait par terre. Hermione en profita pour changer de place et alla se coucher contre le mur. Fred se retourna pour lui tendre la glace et leva un sourcil en la voyant.

 **\- J'ai toujours dormi contre le mur,** se justifia-t-elle en prenant la glace et en la posant sur son poignet tandis que Fred la rejoignait.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Hermione commençait doucement à s'endormir en se concentrant sur la respiration de Fred. C'était étrange de se retrouver dans le même lit que lui, mais étrangement ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça. Fred se mit soudainement à prendre une mèche des cheveux d'Hermione dans sa main et commença à jouer avec entre ses doigts ce qui ne fit que l'endormir encore plus. Elle se tourna sur le côté et sentit Fred faire de même en se mettant contre elle et en nichant sa tête contre sa nuque. La Gryffondor sentit son ventre se tordre à son contact et jura qu'elle n'avait rien connu de comparable jusqu'à présent. Elle dormait pour la première fois dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, du sexe opposé qui plus est. Ses meilleurs amis et Ginny étaient à l'étage du dessus, mais elle s'en fichait. En un temps limité, Fred lui avait apporté plus que ce qu'elle n'avait connu jusqu'alors. Lentement, la respiration du rouquin se fit plus régulière et Hermione ne l'entendit bientôt plus, emportée par le sommeil. Elle se réveilla légèrement en entendant George entrer dans la chambre et au son de ses pas, devina qu'il s'était arrêté, probablement en la voyant. Mais il ne posa aucune question et elle entendit le vieux lit craquer quand il se mit dessus. Puis elle n'entendit plus rien...

Le hululement d'un hibou fit sortir Hermione de son sommeil. Maintenant allongé sur le dos, le bras de Fred était posé le long de son ventre. Elle sourit et tourna son regard vers son visage endormi, éclairé par la lumière orange des réverbères de dehors. Hermione se remémora la nuit d'hier et, malgré les circonstances, se dit que c'était une des plus belles nuits de sa vie. Elle était tout de même perturbée par un détail. Ils avaient été seuls dans la chambre un petit moment et Fred n'avait pas essayé de l'embrasser, pas même une fois. En secouant la tête, elle se dit qu'il n'avait probablement pas la tête à ça, étant plus préoccupé par l'état de santé de son père. Et elle se maudissait par la même occasion de prendre autant goût aux baisers de Fred. En soupirant, Hermione fit de son mieux pour sortir du lit sans le réveiller et elle sourit en voyant George étalé de tout son long sur son lit, les bras écartés au-dessus de sa tête. Une fois sortie, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny sur la pointe des pieds. Par chance, celle-ci dormait et Hermione se dépêcha d'aller dans son lit pour attendre que le reste de la maisonnée se réveille. Si elle était prête à affronter le monde hier vis-à-vis de Fred, ce n'était plus le cas ce matin. Ils sont tous déjà suffisamment préoccupés par l'état de santé d'Arthur et le fait que Molly n'ait toujours pas donné de nouvelles n'était pas de bon présage. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des bruits dans la cuisine et, après avoir poussé un juron, en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, le parrain d'Harry. Hermione décida d'aller prendre une douche tout en essayant de nouveau de ne pas réveiller Ginny en prenant ses affaires. Autant qu'elle dorme tant qu'elle le peut, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait...

Une fois dans la salle de bains, Hermione écarquilla les yeux en posant ses affaires sur le bord du lavabo. Humidité sur les murs, toiles d'araignées aux quatre coins du plafond, débris en tout genre sur le sol. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Un seul coup de baguette aurait pu tout nettoyer... Fred et George le pouvaient eux, mais bien entendu personne n'y a songé en allant prendre sa douche. C'est bien la salle de bain d'un homme qui vit seul, pensa Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à l'état de la douche. Elle se lança ensuite à la recherche d'un shampoing, mais ne trouva qu'un gel douche à moitié vide.

 **\- J'ai pensé à emmener deux livres, mais même pas au shampoing...,** soupira Hermione.

S'apprêtant à renoncer à sa douche, elle se retourna et vit une trousse de toilette sur le rebord de la fenêtre. S'approchant pour l'ouvrir, la Gryffondor y trouva un shampoing à la menthe et un autre à l'orange. En souriant, elle se dit que ça ne pouvait appartenir qu'aux jumeaux qui avaient sans doute utilisé un sortilège d'attraction pour les faire venir du Terrier au Square Grimmaurd. Sans hésitation, elle reposa le shampoing à l'orange pour garder celui à la menthe, cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant chez Fred. La douche termina de la réveiller et, enveloppée dans l'odeur à la menthe de Fred, elle se sentit incroyablement bien. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à garder le shampoing avec elle, mais le reposa dans la trousse de toilette. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait que Fred en change. Après avoir dompté ses cheveux en les tressant, elle descendit à la cuisine où tout le monde s'y trouvait. Leur visage anxieux lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles et après un rapide coup d'œil, se rendit compte qu'il y avait un absent.

 **\- Où est Harry ?**  
 **\- Dans sa chambre,** marmonna Ron.

Elle lui lança un regard à la Hermione Granger et Ron se leva en soupirant, la suivant dans la pièce qui servait autrefois de salon. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Fred qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant Ron la suivre. Chassant cette image de son esprit, elle attendit que Ron la rejoigne.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ?**  
 **\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Ron en faisant mine de retourner dans la cuisine.**  
 **\- Je sais que tu mens, Ronald Wealsey. Tu étais là quand ça s'est produit.**  
 **\- Harry a fait un cauchemar. Il disait être à la place d'un serpent qui attaquait papa. Il voyait comme le serpent, ressentait ce qu'il sentait.**  
 **\- Il croit que c'est de sa faute...,** murmura Hermione en regardant les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage. **Il faut qu'on aille le voir.**  
 **\- Il est d'une humeur exécrable. Mais bon, si tu veux aller le voir, on y va,** ajouta rapidement le rouquin sous le regard noir de son amie.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre Harry, ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se précipitèrent dans la cuisine quand la voix de Molly s'éleva dans les airs. En entrant dans la pièce, Hermione constata qu'ils étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres et elle consacra également toute son attention à la mère de famille.

 **\- Respirez,** commença Molly en esquissant un va s'en sortir. **Pour l'instant, il dort, on pourra tous aller le voir un peu plus tard. Bill est resté avec lui, il a décidé de ne pas aller travailler ce matin.**

Hermione sentit le poids immense dans sa cage thoracique disparaître et eut l'impression de pouvoir enfin réellement respirer. Elle vit Fred retomber sur sa chaise, le visage dans les mains, et se fit violence pour ne pas aller près de lui. Ginny et George allèrent enlacer leur mère et elle aperçut que le visage de Ron avait retrouvé de ses couleurs. Il va bien. Arthur va bien. Soudain, Molly poussa un petit cri et traversa à la hâte la cuisine pour aller prendre dans ses bras Harry qui était adossé à la porte de la pièce.

 **\- Je me demande ce qui se serait passé sans toi, Harry. Arthur serait resté là des heures avant qu'on le découvre et, alors, il aurait été trop tard. Mais grâce à toi, il est vivant,** dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Hermione voyait bien qu'Harry était gêné par toute cette reconnaissance et il ne murmura qu'un vague merci tandis que Molly se retournait pour aller remercier Sirius, qui préparait le petit-déjeuner, d'avoir pris soin de ses enfants toute la nuit. Hermione sourit et s'approcha du buffet pour commencer à mettre la table et, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'assiettes pour tout le monde, se dirigea vers le salon pour en prendre d'autres. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir les assiettes du placard, une main s'empara de la sienne et la tira pour l'emmener... dans la salle de bains ? Surprise, Hermione regarda Fred refermer la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Pour toute réponse, Fred combla la distance entre eux de quelques enjambées et encadra son visage de ses mains avant de l'embrasser tandis qu'Hermione laissait échapper une exclamation de surprise. Il l'avait déjà embrassée de plusieurs manières, étant parfois doux, hésitant ou sûr de lui. Mais jamais il ne l'avait embrassée ainsi et Hermione sentit ses jambes faiblir. Les mains autour de son visage étaient plus resserrées qu'autrefois, le souffle lui manquait et ses lèvres se faisaient plus hargneuses. C'était autant surprenant qu'agréable et Hermione porta sa main non blessée dans les cheveux de Fred en répondant à son baiser, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Lorsque les lèvres de Fred se firent plus douces et qu'il s'éloigna lentement d'elle pour la regarder, elle sentit le froid l'envahir, mais le regard passionné qu'il lui adressait suffit à raviver la flamme.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** murmura-t-elle de nouveau.  
 **\- Ce que je n'ai pas pu faire hier.**  
 **\- Quelqu'un aurait pu nous voir.**  
 **\- Et alors ? Hier aussi.**  
 **\- Écoute Fred...**

Il s'éloigna subitement d'elle en lui tournant le dos tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux et se retourna pour la regarder d'un regard dur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu.

 **\- Non, toi écoute. Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas possible, car ça l'est ! Il te suffirait de sortir de cette pièce et d'aller parler à Ron,** ajouta Fred en haussant le ton. **C'est possible si tu t'en donnes les moyens, mais visiblement, tu préfères le laisser attendre comme un con et ne rien lui dire !**  
 **\- Ne mets pas la faute sur mon dos, Fred Weasley !** s'exclama Hermione, piquée au vif. **Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir mon meilleur ami !**  
 **\- Le faire souffrir ? Tu ne le fais pas souffrir peut-être, en lui faisant croire qu'il a des chances ?**  
 **\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?** demanda Hermione qui criait presque maintenant. **Je n'ai jamais fait croire quoi que ce soit à Ron. C'est plutôt toi le spécialiste dans ce domaine.**  
 **\- Tu... Quoi ?**

Il avait enfin arrêté de gesticuler et regardait maintenant Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. De son côté, elle ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. De son côté, elle ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il l'embrassait à peine une minute auparavant et ils étaient maintenant en train de se crier dessus. Pour la première fois. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait Fred énervé, elle qui ne l'avait toujours connu qu'avec son éternel sourire collé sur le visage

 **\- Tu penses que je joue encore avec toi, c'est ça ?** intervint Fred en la sortant de ses pensées.  
 **\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, et je ne sais pas ce que je pense. Mais pour l'instant, ça n'a pas d'importance, tu t'es inquiété toute la nuit pour ton père, tu n'as pratiquement pas dormi, cette conversation ne mènera à rien.**

Elle essayait de calmer le jeu, de le calmer. Elle ne voulait pas que Molly ou Ron passent devant la salle de bains et les entendent se crier dessus de la sorte. Elle ne savait plus rien depuis que Fred était entré radicalement dans sa vie. Avant, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, être la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Désormais, sa liste de souhaits s'était bien allongée... Elle voulait qu'Harry vive, elle voulait que Ron ne la considère que comme sa meilleure amie, elle voulait savoir ce que Fred pensait, l'embrasser de nouveau, dormir avec de nouveau, sentir son odeur de nouveau. Et son dernier vœu s'exauça quand Fred s'approcha d'elle en posant la main droite sur sa joie en la regardant dans les yeux.

 **\- Je ne contrôle peut-être pas tout, mais sois sûre d'une chose. Je ne joue pas.**  
 **\- Ok...,** murmura Hermione qui retenait son souffle.

Il lui adressa le plus mignon des sourires et s'éloigna d'elle pour sortir de la salle de bains. En soupirant, Hermione se retourna face au miroir sale de Sirius et se passa un coup d'eau froide sur le visage après s'être rendu compte à quel point ses joues étaient rouges. Une fois sortie, elle partit à la recherche d'Harry, mais Molly l'interrompit en lui annonçant qu'ils allaient partir pour aller voir Mr Weasley à Sainte Mangouste. Changeant de programme, Hermione tourna les talons pour aller chercher son manteau dans la cuisine quand une main ferme lui empoigna le bras et la força à se retourner. Étant plutôt le genre de Fred, elle fut surprise de faire face à Ron en se retournant.

 **\- Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce...**  
 **\- C'était toi dans la salle de bain avec Fred ?**


	18. Dix-septième chapitre

**D** **ix-septième chapitr** **e.**

Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai vu Ron. Il était assis dans l'un des wagons du Poudlard Express, en face d'Harry. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à son rat pour que celui-ci devienne jaune. Il m'a regardée en grimaçant lorsque j'ai réparé les lunettes du brun à l'aide d'un sort. Ses joues étaient bien plus rondes qu'aujourd'hui et il avait encore son visage enfantin. Je me souviens de la fois où il m'a vexée en disant à Harry qu'il comprenait pourquoi je n'avais aucun ami, mais je me souviens aussi de comment il était remonté dans mon estime lorsqu'il m'a sauvée, avec Harry, du Troll dans les toilettes des filles.

À l'inverse, je ne me souviens pas de la première fois où j'ai vu Fred. Je ne me souviens pas dans quel coin de Poudlard nous étions, ni même des circonstances. Je ne me souviens pas de la première phrase qu'il m'ait dite, alors que les dernières qu'il a prononcées ne veulent pas s'effacer de ma mémoire. Je ne me souviens pas non plus de son visage avec cinq années de moins. Pour moi, il n'était que le frère de Ron. L'un de ses frères parmi tant d'autres.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Ron se trouve en face de moi et me regarde d'une manière qui me fait presque aussi mal que s'il m'avait giflée. J'ouvre la bouche, m'apprêtant à lui dire bêtement que non, je n'étais pas avec Fred dans cette salle de bain. Mais aucun mot ne sort et mon silence lui fait comprendre qu'il a raison. Il secoue la tête en me regardant d'un regard que je ne connaissais pas encore et s'en va sans un mot de plus, me laissant là, au milieu du couloir. Je tourne la tête et remarque Harry qui me regarde, une brosse à dents dans la main et une serviette dans l'autre. Il se rendait certainement à la douche et a tout vu.

 **\- Crois-moi, je ne voulais pas ça,** balbutiais-je tandis qu'il se rapprochait de moi.  
 **\- Je sais. Je ne voulais pas non plus être ce serpent qui a attaqué Arthur.**

La petite troupe est ensuite partie voir Arthur dans une ambiance maussade que Molly essayait vainement de détendre en répétant une bonne dizaine de fois qu'Arthur allait bien. Mais Harry restait enfermé dans son mutisme, Ron ignorait Hermione comme si elle était le pire des Trolls et elle-même ignorait Fred qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Seuls George et Ginny semblaient de bonne humeur tandis qu'ils prévoyaient d'acheter un petit cadeau à Arthur pour son rétablissement. Une fois à Sainte Mangouste, Arthur ne cessa de rassurer ses enfants et de remercier Harry qui ne s'en sentait que plus gêné. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à sortir de la chambre d'hôpital et Hermione fit de même en s'excusant sans que personne ne lui adresse un regard tant ils étaient focalisés sur Arthur. Harry était assis au fond du couloir, sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente, le visage entre les mains.

 **\- Harry... Tu n'y es pour rien,** dit Hermione en prenant place à ses côtés.  
 **\- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de tenir la main à Ron ou Fred là ?** demanda Harry sans la regarder.  
 **\- C'est malsain ça, Harry.**

Mais Hermione ne s'en offusqua pas. Harry était comme ça. Quand il souffrait, il voulait montrer aux autres qu'il n'est pas le seul à ne pas être parfait. Et au fond, Hermione savait qu'il avait raison. Elle jouait à un jeu dangereux avec Fred et ne savait même pas pourquoi.

 **\- Je sais. Désolé...,** marmonna Harry.  
 **\- Je vais arrêter de voir Fred.**

Elle venait de prendre sa décision à l'instant et Harry lui accorda enfin de l'attention en la regardant de ses yeux écarquillés. La jeune femme lui adressa un mince sourire et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts nerveusement.

 **\- Ça ne mènera à rien et je le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Ron et je ne veux pas qu'il m'ignore éternellement.**  
 **\- Hermione, ça lui passera.**  
 **\- Et bien, ma petite lubie me passera aussi. C'est la dernière année des jumeaux à Poudlard, je ne le verrai bientôt que très rarement alors ça ne posera pas de problème.**  
 **\- Hermione...,** insista Harry.  
 **\- C'est terminé,** affirma-t-elle.  
 **\- Est-ce que ça a au moins déjà commencé ?**

Hermione arrêta de triturer ses doigts et regarda Harry avant de sourire. Au même moment, un lit d'hôpital passa en face d'eux sans personne pour le pousser, et on pouvait y voir des bras trois fois trop longs qui touchaient presque le sol en dépasser.

 **\- Non, ça n'a jamais commencé, murmura Hermione en sentant son cœur se pincer sans prêter la moindre attention au lit qui passait juste devant eux.**

Hermione savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à ne plus voir en Fred l'homme qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui, mais mettre fin à toute cette mascarade était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle ne voulait plus jamais voir ce regard sur le visage de Ron, elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre tout ce dégoût dans sa voix. Elle voulait que les choses redeviennent comme autrefois, quand il n'y avait que Ron, Harry et elle. Quand les choses étaient simples. Quand Fred n'était que Fred au même titre que George, Bill ou Charlie. Elle voulait arrêter de penser à lui lorsqu'elle révisait ou même pendant les cours. Elle voulait oublier ces derniers mois.

Ignorer Fred était plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même maison continuellement. Il était prévu depuis la rentrée qu'Hermione passe les vacances de Noël avec les Weasley et elle commençait amèrement à le regretter. Par chance, entre le retour d'Arthur et l'ordre du Phénix, la maison était souvent pleine de gens et Hermione pouvait donc facilement éviter de se retrouver dans la même pièce, seule avec Fred. À l'inverse, elle avait essayé de nombreuses fois de parler avec Ron, mais celui-ci restait muet et changeait de pièce le plus rapidement possible. Ce soir était le soir de Noël. Molly avait chargé Hermione et Ginny de mettre la table de longues heures à l'avance et elle avait envoyé les garçons ranger le reste de la maison. Lors du repas, Ron s'était arrangé pour s'asseoir à l'extrême opposé d'Hermione, et à son plus grand regret, Fred venait de s'asseoir juste à ses côtés.

 **\- C'était ma place,** dit Ginny alors qu'Hermione soufflait de soulagement.  
 **\- Et alors, il y a d'autres chaises,** grogna Fred qui avait visiblement perdu son éternel sourire.

Ginny lança un regard noir à son frère et alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry qui lui adressa un sourire. Les plats étaient en train de se poser un à un sur la table, contrôlés par un sort lancé de la main experte de Molly, qui, malgré les circonstances, rayonnait. Sirius, Tonks et Lupin étaient également présents et chuchotaient dans un coin de la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Molly les intime de venir à table. De son côté, Hermione regardait partout autour d'elle, en évitant bien évidemment de tourner son regard du côté gauche, où Fred se trouvait bien trop près d'elle.

 **\- Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer éternellement, Hermione.**

Sa voix sembla l'envelopper tout entière et elle se concentra sur un coin de la nappe qu'elle était en train de triturer. Elle savait que le regard méprisant de Ron était posé sur eux et elle se dit que c'était le pire Noël de sa vie.

 **\- Je ne t'ignore pas.**  
 **\- Oh. Alors comment appelles-tu le fait de ne plus adresser la moindre parole ni même le moindre regard à une personne ? Je ne sais pas s'il en est de même chez les moldus, mais, chez les sorciers, cela s'appelle de l'ignorance.**

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir, sachant pertinemment que Fred ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses à ses questions. Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement tirer un trait sur elle ? Il ne lui serait pas bien dur de trouver une nouvelle fille à son bras. À cette pensée, Hermione se pinça les lèvres et préféra ne pas imaginer Fred en train d'embrasser une autre fille.

 **\- Très bien,** dit-elle enfin. Je t'ignore.  
 **\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?**

Hermione était toujours bêtement concentrée sur la nappe. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter le regard de Fred. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle évitait ce regard, et il lui manquait autant qu'il lui faisait peur.

 **\- Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Ron.**

En disant cette phrase, Hermione leva le regard en direction du concerné qui détourna rapidement les yeux en croisant le regard de la jeune femme.

 **\- Il aurait pu s'y faire,** continua Fred.  
 **\- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.**

La Gryffondor s'en voulut à la seconde où la phrase sortit de ses lèvres et elle se sentit de plus en plus mal. Elle essayait de se convaincre depuis ce jour à l'hôpital qu'effectivement, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Mais elle n'en était toujours pas pleinement convaincue et elle sentit Fred se raidir à côté d'elle.

 **\- Je n'en vaux pas la peine ?** demanda-t-il.  
 **\- Non, non, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça !** s'exclama précipitamment Hermione en regardant enfin le rouquin.

Il la regardait, les sourcils froncés et son visage n'avaient pas une once de ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Elle s'en voulut encore plus et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tant elle était confuse. Autour d'eux, les conversations allaient bon train et personne, mis à part Ron, ne faisait attention à eux, au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

 **\- Tu sais, Hermione, j'ai du mal à te comprendre.**  
 **\- Je suis désolée, Fred. Vraiment. Mais tout ça c'est trop pour moi.**

Sans un mot, Fred se leva et changea de place avec George sous le regard d'Hermione, qui ressentit une impression de rejet immense s'abattre sur elle.

 **\- Herminione,** salua George en prenant place à ses côtés.  
 **\- George,** répondit-elle en regardant Fred sourire en parlant à Remus.  
 **\- Tu es un vrai bourreau des cœurs, ma parole,** continua-t-il en souriant.  
 **\- Je... Quoi ?** s'étonna Hermione en lâchant Fred du regard.

George se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil et se mit à manger dans l'assiette que Fred n'avait pas touchée. À son tour, elle regarda sa propre assiette, pleine également, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas vu Molly la servir. Au fil de la soirée, Hermione essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur Fred et accueillit avec un sourire sincère le cadeau de Molly qui était une très belle écharpe, tricotée main, aux couleurs des Gryffondor. Fred ne lui accorda plus aucun regard et Hermione se fit violence pour en faire autant. Fatiguée, elle fut une des premières à monter se coucher en prenant soin de remercier une nouvelle fois Molly pour son cadeau.

Elle entendit des cris. Des cris perçants qui déchiraient le calme étourdissant de la nuit. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plongée dans l'obscurité, une obscurité suffocante. Le cœur battant, assise au milieu de son lit, elle entendit les cris prendre fin et elle se mit à chercher sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Elle fronça les sourcils en ne sentant que le bois du petit meuble, étant persuadée de l'avoir posée ici avant de s'endormir. Alors que les battements de son cœur commençaient à ralentir, de nouveaux cris déchirèrent le silence de la nuit et Hermione se leva d'un bond pour s'approcher du lit de Ginny.

 **\- Ginny ? Ginny réveille-toi, il se passe quelque chose,** murmura la Gryffondor en tâtonnant le mur à la recherche l'interrupteur. Ginny ! Lève-toi, il me faut ta baguette !

Résignée, Hermione stoppa sa recherche de l'interrupteur et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement du côté du lit de Ginny. Les cris avaient momentanément stoppé, et Hermione sentit l'air lui manquer quand elle se dit qu'il n'y avait peut-être plus personne de vivant pour crier. Elle s'approcha de nouveau du lit de son amie et tendit la main pour la secouer, mais elle ne rencontra que le vide. Ginny n'était pas là. N'était plus là. De nouveaux cris firent sursauter Hermione et elle s'empressa de sortir de la chambre pour se rendre dans celle d'en face où se trouvaient Ron et Harry. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par la lumière de la lune et Hermione constata qu'aucun de ses meilleurs amis n'était présent. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler et essaya de se raisonner en se disant qu'ils étaient peut-être déjà descendus. Elle fit de même en ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne croisait personne. De nouveaux cris la dirigèrent vers la gauche et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre des jumeaux. D'une main tremblante, elle tourna la poignée en priant n'importe quel Dieu pour que cette pièce soit vide également. La porte à peine entrouverte, Hermione sursauta et poussa un petit cri qu'elle étouffa dans sa main en voyant un serpent, d'une taille incommensurable, sortir de la chambre en sifflant. Le serpent s'arrêta en sentant la présence de la jeune femme qui se colla au mur en essayant de contrôler les sanglots qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait qu'à imaginer ce qu'il y avait dans cette chambre pour qu'ils éclatent.

Le serpent s'approcha d'elle en rampant tout en plantant son regard perçant dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle laissa échapper un petit couinement quand il commença à s'enrouler autour de sa jambe pour s'approcher de son visage, et elle frissonna de dégoût lorsque la peau rugueuse du serpent souleva légèrement son maillot et que leurs deux peaux se retrouvèrent en contact. Sans oser respirer, Hermione regardait le serpent s'approcher de plus en plus de son visage, tout en essayant d'entendre un quelconque bruit dans la chambre des jumeaux. Mais le silence était complet, et il fut bientôt brisé par les sifflements du serpent qui résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Comprenant que ce serpent était celui qui avait attaqué Arthur une semaine auparavant et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire sans sa baguette, Hermione ferma les yeux en s'attendant à tout moment à sentir les crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Mais rien ne vint et Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour constater avec stupeur que le serpent n'était plus là. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit aucun mouvement qui pourrait trahir sa présence et elle se décolla du mur pour se précipiter dans la chambre des jumeaux. Quand le couloir était légèrement éclairé par la lumière de la lune, la chambre était, à l'instar de la sienne, plongée dans l'obscurité. Par chance, elle trouva l'interrupteur à la deuxième tentative et après avoir été momentanément aveuglée par la lumière trop vive, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle vit d'abord George, allongé à même le sol. Elle pouvait voir les trous qu'avaient laissés les crocs du serpent sur son tee-shirt. Elle pouvait voir le sang couler et le regard sans vie du rouquin. Elle leva ensuite les yeux et, se retenant au bureau pour ne pas tomber, s'approcha du lit de Fred en tremblant.

 **\- Non... Non, non...**

À l'instar de George, le regard de Fred était sans vie. Secouée de sanglots, Hermione passa une main tremblante sur le cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant voir sourire. Son cou était strié de petits trous dus au serpent. Comment de si petits trous pouvaient prendre la vie d'un homme ?

 **\- Fred ? Fred réveille-toi,** murmura Hermione, qui savait pourtant qu'il ne dormait pas. Non, non, non... Ce n'est pas possible... Fred, il faut que tu te lèves...

Le corps secoué de spasmes, Hermione sentit des mains se glisser sous ses bras pour la tirer loin de Fred auquel elle s'agrippa de ses dernières forces. Mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face à cette personne qui la tirait en arrière et Hermione poussa un premier et dernier cri quand elle franchit malgré elle la porte de la chambre et que Fred n'était plus dans son champ de vision...

Hermione se réveilla en sursautant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et elle chercha instantanément sa baguette sur la table de nuit, qu'elle trouva du premier coup. Elle était en sueur et constata que les couvertures de son lit se retrouvaient par terre.

 **\- Lumos,** murmura-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Elle soupira en voyant Ginny, profondément endormie dans son lit et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux en se disant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Hermione se rallongea, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus dormir. La baguette contre la poitrine, elle écoutait ce qu'il se passait autour, s'attendant à tout moment à entendre des cris. L'image du serpent et des corps sans vie de Fred et George lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Elle se leva et se dirigea sans plus réfléchir vers la chambre des jumeaux, et s'arrêta devant la porte en regardant le mur contre lequel elle était appuyée lors de son cauchemar. Elle tourna lentement la poignée, le souffle coupé, et sentit son corps s'apaiser d'un poids en entendant la respiration régulière des jumeaux qui dormaient. En soupirant de soulagement, la Gryffondor s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds du lit de Fred, et sans même réfléchir, se coucha à ses côtés. Il remua légèrement et entrouvrit les yeux avant de les poser sur elle.

 **\- Hermione ?**  
 **\- J'ai rêvé que tu étais mort...,** murmura-t-elle en regardant ses yeux, rassurée de ne plus faire face aux yeux sans vie de son cauchemar.

Fred sourit en changeant de position et Hermione en profita pour se coller à lui, posant son visage sur son torse. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps termina de la convaincre qu'il était bien vivant et elle soupira quand elle sentit le menton du rouquin se poser sur le haut de sa tête.

 **\- Rassure-toi, je ne compte pas mourir de sitôt...**


	19. Dix-huitième chapitre

**D** **ix-huitième chapitr** **e.**

Après son cauchemar, Hermione avait décidé de ne plus ignorer Fred. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Quand le rouquin n'était plus dans son champ de vision, l'image de son corps sans vie ne cessait de la hanter et elle ne retrouvait une respiration normale que lorsqu'elle croisait son regard. Ron ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole et Hermione se disait qu'il finirait bien par arrêter quand il en aurait marre. Fred ne lui parlait pas beaucoup, mais en passant près d'elle, il laissait souvent ses doigts frôler ses hanches et il lui souriait de nouveau comme autrefois. Aujourd'hui était le jour du retour à Poudlard. Harry, qui était en train de rassembler ses affaires, avait appris il y a peu de temps qu'il allait devoir apprendre l'Occlumencie, pour contrôler son esprit, avec nul autre que Severus Rogue comme professeur. Ron était assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, et regardait Harry s'atteler à la tâche d'un regard vide.

 **\- Bon, Ron,** s'exaspéra Harry en laissant tomber une de ses vestes. **Tu vas être comme ça encore longtemps ?**  
 **\- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait,** répondit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.  
 **\- Justement, tu ne fais rien ! Je te parle et tu ne me réponds même pas.**  
 **\- Oh... Je t'ai pas entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?**

Harry soupira et ramassa la veste qu'il avait laissé tomber avant de la lancer au visage de son meilleur ami qui écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- T'as un problème ?**  
 **\- Oui, et même plusieurs !** s'exclama Harry qui sentait la colère monter subitement en lui. **J'ai vu ton père se faire attaquer, je vais devoir prendre des cours supplémentaires avec Rogue, Dumbledore m'ignore royalement et toi, tu es pire que le plus imbécile des Trolls !**  
 **\- Tu crois que tu es mieux ? Tu fais sans arrêt la gueule depuis ton maudit rêve !**  
 **\- Et alors ? C'est pas parce que je fais la gueule qu'il faut m'imiter !**  
 **\- Non, mais tu es sérieux ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de te ressembler ? T'es une bombe ambulante, sans arrêt en danger de mort, alors je peux te dire que ma petite vie me convient très bien !**  
 **\- Génial !** répondit inutilement Harry en jetant un autre de ses pulls dans sa valise.  
 **\- Génial.**

Le silence prit place dans la chambre des deux garçons. Harry releva les yeux vers Ron, et en voyant son visage rougi par la colère, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, rapidement imité par Ron. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été longues pour eux deux, et s'envoyer l'un après l'autre des reproches leur avait fait du bien.

 **\- Et je ne suis pas sans arrêt en danger de mort,** réussit à dire Harry une fois calmé.  
 **\- Bon d'accord. Tu ne l'es que les trois quarts de l'année.**

De son côté, Hermione, dont les affaires étaient prêtes depuis longtemps, attendait dans la cuisine, appuyée contre le bord de l'évier. Ginny était en train de ranger ses affaires, qu'on avait fait venir du Terrier, et avait besoin de tout l'espace disponible dans la chambre. Hermione était donc descendue en emmenant un livre avec elle. Le livre était bien là, posé négligemment sur la table de la cuisine, mais elle n'avait pas envie de lire. Elle avait envie de se vider l'esprit, de ne plus ressasser toutes ces choses qui lui donnent l'impression de devenir folle. Résignée, elle entreprit de se servir un verre d'eau lorsqu'elle vit Molly et Fred entrer dans la cuisine. Celui-ci portait un carton visiblement lourd qu'il posa sur la table de la cuisine sous les remerciements de Molly. Relevant la tête, il aperçut Hermione toujours appuyée contre l'évier et ne sachant que faire, elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant que Molly ne la remarque à son tour.

 **\- Tiens Hermione, chérie, tout va bien ?**

Fred fit le tour de la table pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter dans le frigo qui, au plus grand malheur d'Hermione, se trouvait près de l'évier.

 **\- Oui, très bien,** répondit-elle en souriant à la mère de famille.

Fred sortit de quoi se préparer un sandwich et, voulant s'emparer du pain de mie qui se trouvait, bien évidemment, dans le meuble au-dessus de la jeune femme, il s'approcha d'elle en levant le bras près de son visage pour attraper son bien. Par Merlin, il le fait exprès... Se dit-elle en faisant mine de ne pas être perturbée.

 **\- Fred ! On mange dans moins de deux heures !** s'exclama Molly en désignant l'horloge comme témoin.  
 **\- Je suis en pleine croissance.**

Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et elle espérait de toute son âme que le rouge qui lui monta subitement aux joues lorsque le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil, ne se voyait pas.

 **\- Ben voyons...,** répondit une Molly, résignée, avant de sortir de la cuisine en entendant Ginny l'appeler depuis l'étage.

Hermione ferma les yeux une fois Molly hors de la pièce et prit une grande inspiration. Les ouvrants de nouveau, elle fit face à Fred qui préparait son sandwich tout en la regardant.

 **\- Bonjour,** glissa-t-il lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Hermione sentit toutes les tensions de ces dernières semaines quitter subitement son corps et se délecta de la voix charmeuse de Fred.

 **\- Bonjour,** répondit-elle en souriant.

Il leur arrivait parfois de ne pas se dire d'autres mots de la journée, mais il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Fred ne lui glisse ce "bonjour", dorénavant coutumier. Rare étaient les fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la même pièce tant cette maison regorgeait de monde. Fred termina son sandwich qui n'avait pas fière allure et s'approcha de nouveau d'Hermione pour ranger le pain de mie. La jeune femme savait parfaitement que d'habitude, Fred l'aurait laissé sur la table et ne se serait pas donné la peine de le ranger. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait une raison plus que valable, quand, s'approchant du meuble, il s'arrêta devant Hermione. Il entendit la respiration de la Gryffondor devenir moins régulière lorsqu'il posa délicatement la main sur la peau nue de son bras, réalisant un geste de haut en bas en regardant ses yeux marron. Il avait envie d'embrasser ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, mais savait que l'endroit était dangereux. Qu'Hermione n'était pas prête à laisser éclater cette vérité au grand jour. Mais il était Fred Weasley, et Fred Weasley se devait de vivre dangereusement.

 **\- Fred...,** commença Hermione qui aimait cette proximité autant qu'elle en avait peur.

Mais le rouquin la coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres, et, après avoir posé le pain de mie aux côtés de la jeune femme, il encadra délicatement son visage de sa main désormais libre. Hermione avait peur que n'importe qui vienne dans la cuisine et ne les surprenne ainsi, mais la main de Fred, qui était d'une douceur exquise sur sa peau, fit disparaître toute la volonté qu'elle avait pour s'éloigner de lui. Fred quitta le marron de ses yeux du regard pour contempler les lèvres de la Gryffondor qui lui donnaient tant envie. Puis, d'une douceur dont Hermione ne le pensait pas capable, il s'approcha plus près de son visage pour déposer un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui n'attendait que ça. Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa instantanément et, en sentant Fred éloigner son visage du sien, elle passa sans réfléchir sa main droite derrière la nuque du rouquin pour l'attirer de nouveau à elle. Il accueillit les lèvres d'Hermione avec plaisir et leur premier baiser qui n'était rien de plus qu'un effleurement se fit rapidement plus animé. Fred quitta la joue de la Gryffondor pour venir mettre la main dans ses cheveux et il fut surpris en sentant Hermione se décoller de l'évier pour se rapprocher plus près de lui. Il glissa son autre main dans le dos d'Hermione pour les rapprocher autant que possible, et sentir le corps de la jeune femme faire pression ainsi contre le sien lui apporta un sentiment indescriptible.

 **\- Hum hum.**

Sursautant vivement, Hermione mordit sans le vouloir la lèvre de Fred qui grogna et elle s'éloigna de lui à la vitesse d'un vif d'or, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle ferma les yeux de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de George. Fred se retourna pour à son tour faire face à son jumeau qui se mit à sourire en les regardant.

 **\- Je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance ici !**

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se dit qu'elle devait très certainement ressembler à une tomate.

 **\- Et il y en a toujours un pour gâcher l'ambiance,** répondit Fred en souriant à sa moitié.

George lui adressa un clin d'œil et Hermione entendit les voix de Ron et Harry qui descendaient les escaliers. Elle ne remercia jamais assez George de les avoir interrompus avant que ses meilleurs amis n'entrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

Le retour à Poudlard se fit dans la même ambiance que ces deux dernières semaines. Ron refusait catégoriquement d'adresser la parole à Hermione et se refusait même à lui accorder le moindre regard. Ron était le plus rancunier des Weasley, au grand damne d'Hermione qui le savait déjà, mais qui n'en avait encore jamais fait les frais. Harry, qui commençait doucement à moins s'en vouloir à propos de l'attaque d'Arthur, essayait de faire tampon entre eux. Mais il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, Ron devenait sourd et muet dès lors que le prénom d'Hermione résonnait dans la pièce. Harry aurait tout aussi bien pu lui dire qu'Hermione s'était enfuie avec Drago, son meilleur ami n'aurait pas réagi. Fred en prenait pour son grade également, mais contrairement à Hermione, il n'essayait pas de se confondre en excuses dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Les deux frères s'entretuaient du regard dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, sous les yeux rieurs d'Harry et de George, les deux seules personnes au courant de la situation.

Fred en voulait à Ron d'être aussi rancunier, sachant pertinemment que son ignorance blessait Hermione. De son côté, Ron en voulait à Fred d'avoir été meilleur que lui dans ce domaine, d'avoir eu le culot d'aller voir la Gryffondor tandis que lui n'en avait pas eu le courage durant toutes ces années. Il ne comprenait pas quand les choses avaient changé, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il y avait entre son frère, et sa soi-disant meilleure amie. Il savait juste qu'ils se sont retrouvés dans la même salle de bain, en même temps. D'un pas décidé, Ron descendit de la volière, où il avait tendance à se cacher depuis leur retour à Poudlard, pour se lancer à la recherche d'Harry. Il eut de la chance, pour une fois, et trouva le brun dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, penché sur un devoir en fronçant les sourcils. Du regard, il fit rapidement le tour de la salle et fut soulagé de ne voir ni Hermione ni Fred. Qui sait, peut-être sont-ils ensemble, se dit Ron amèrement. En soupirant, pour la centième fois de la journée, il alla s'asseoir près d'Harry qui releva la tête en l'entendant prendre place.

 **\- Tu es seul ?**

Harry regarda inutilement autour de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il était seul. Les autres Gryffondors présents dans la salle ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention.

 **\- Euh... Oui,** répondit Harry en arquant un sourcil.

Il savait, par expérience, que la moindre réponse de travers suffisait à faire replonger Ron dans son mutisme, ou pire, dans une colère noire. Il faisait désormais attention à ses paroles, ne souhaitant pas se prendre une nouvelle fois la tête avec son ami.

 **\- Bien. Il se passe quoi, précisément, entre Fred et Hermione ?**

Harry ouvrit dans un premier temps la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant que répondre. Il n'y avait rien de tel que cette question pour énerver de nouveau le rouquin. Il fronça les sourcils en faisant tourner la plume qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, perplexe. L'espace de quelques secondes, Harry se dit même qu'il aurait préféré se retrouver devant un Mangemort assoiffé de vengeance, plutôt que devant son meilleur ami au regard interrogateur, prêt à accuser le coup dur.

 **\- Eh bien... Euh... Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?**

Le regard noir du rouquin fit comprendre à Harry qu'il avait bien réfléchi à la question. Et de toute manière, il est sûrement temps que Ron soit au courant de tout. Mais au courant de quoi ? Que se passe-t-il réellement entre Hermione et Fred ?

 **\- Ok,** commença Harry en posant sa plume sur le rouleau de parchemin griffonné situé en face de lui. **Hermione et Fred sont...**

Que sont-ils ? En couple ? En plein flirt ? En crise d'adolescence ? En train de commettre une terrible erreur ? Amoureux ? Passionnés ? Perdus ? À côté de la plaque ? Mais s'il y avait bien une personne perdue en ce moment, c'était Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être Hermione et Fred. La Gryffondor ne se confiait pas à lui au sujet de Fred, elle ne se confiait à personne d'ailleurs.

 **\- Ils sont quoi ?** s'impatienta Ron en s'appuyant sur la table.  
 **\- Sérieusement, j'en ai aucune idée,** souffla Harry. **Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'ils sont, je n'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient en couple, mais ils se tournent autour.**  
 **\- Du genre ?**  
 **\- Du genre je t'embrasse dans les couloirs de l'école quand il n'y a personne.**

Harry vit Ron faire la grimace, imaginant certainement Hermione et son frère ensemble. Les choses seraient tellement plus simples si la Gryffondor n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur Fred...

 **\- Ah ouais quand même,** répondit Ron après un petit moment.  
 **\- Ouais,** répéta Harry, qui ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée, lui non plus.  
 **\- Depuis quand ?**  
 **\- Euh... Je dirai fin octobre.**  
 **\- Ah ouais.**  
 **\- Ouais,** répéta de nouveau Harry.

Le silence s'installa doucement à la table des Gryffondors et Ron semblait réfléchir tout en regardant, sans vraiment le voir, le rouleau de parchemin d'Harry. Celui-ci gardait le silence, ne sachant que dire pour réconforter son ami.

 **\- Tu sais, il y a plein de filles à Poudlard,** commença Harry après cinq bonnes minutes de silence.  
 **\- Ouais, je sais,** marmonna Ron.  
 **\- Tu vas continuer encore longtemps à ignorer Hermione ?**  
 **\- Jusqu'à la fin de notre septième année.**  
 **\- Ron...,** répondit Harry en souriant.

Il imaginait Ron ignorer Hermione pendant encore plus de deux ans et se dit qu'il ne supporterait pas de faire le tampon aussi longtemps. Puis, il pensa soudainement que cette année était la dernière pour les jumeaux Weasley, qui passent leurs ASPICS dans quelques mois. Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où en seraient Fred et Hermione dans quelques mois, mais il ne pensait pas que cette pseudo-relation pourrait durer si Fred n'était plus à Poudlard. Il ne demandait que le bonheur de sa meilleure amie, mais le trouverait-elle auprès de Fred ? Sur cette pensée, il vit la concernée faire son entrée dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors, les bras surchargés de livres qu'elle avait sûrement dénichés à la bibliothèque. Sa lecture du soir, comme elle le dit si bien. Elle repéra le brun et le rouquin et s'approcha d'eux avant de laisser tomber lourdement sa pile de livres sur la table, entre les deux amis.

 **\- Tu comptes monter ta propre bibliothèque ?** demanda Harry tandis que Ron faisait mine de s'intéresser aux livres pour ne pas regarder Hermione.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas encore en projet,** répondit Hermione en souriant. **Mais nos examens de fin d'année arrivent à grands pas alors je suis allée chercher du renfort.**  
 **\- Des livres ?**  
 **\- Rien de tel que des livres si tu veux réussir tes examens.**

Harry voyait bien qu'Hermione était en train de prétexter ne pas être affectée par l'ignorance de Ron, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il espérait que Ron allait bientôt passer à autre chose. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui trouve une fille...

 **\- Oh, et vous avez vu le panneau d'affichage ? Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est organisée la semaine prochaine,** ajouta Hermione.  
 **\- Génial ! Mes prévisions de sucreries commencent doucement à disparaître...**

Harry vit Ron laisser échapper un sourire. C'est un progrès, il sourit en présence d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à les quitter, reprenant sa pile de livres sous le bras avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et de monter dans son dortoir.

 **\- Tu aurais au moins pu lui dire bonne nuit.**  
 **\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?** s'exclama Ron. **Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle passe une bonne nuit !**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face aux paroles de son meilleur ami et se dit en secouant la tête que ce combat était loin d'être gagné. Peut-être que cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard changerait les choses, avec de la chance...

 **\- Ron, elle ne savait pas ce que tu ressentais pour elle.**

Le jeune Weasley grogna des paroles qu'Harry ne comprit pas et il décida de laisser tomber pour ce soir. Il ne connaissait personne de plus têtu que Ron. Lui-même était têtu, et il le reconnaissait, mais Ron le dépassait d'une main de maître. Il se concentra donc de nouveau sur son devoir de divination qui était à rendre pour demain matin.

 **\- Ron, tu as fait ton devoir ?**  
 **\- Lequel ?** demanda l'intéressé.  
 **\- Potions.**

Ron fit de nouveau la grimace et Harry comprit qu'il était autant, voire plus, en retard que lui.

 **\- Tu sais, il te suffirait de faire la paix avec Hermione pour prendre le sien...**  
 **\- Ok, je vais faire mon devoir,** marmonna Ron sous le regard moqueur de son ami.

De son côté, assise sur son lit, Hermione faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa lecture. Mais entre Ron qui l'ignorait royalement et ses sentiments pour Fred, la lecture passait rapidement au second plan. Hermione avait espéré que leur retour à Poudlard aurait arrangé les choses entre Ron et elle. Mais Ron restait obstiné à ne lui adresser aucune parole ni aucun regard. Quant à Fred, elle le voyait très peu depuis leur retour, soit cinq jours auparavant. Il était souvent avec George, et au plus grand damne de la Gryffondor, avec Angelina. Hermione l'avait parfois vu adresser à la jeune femme le sourire qu'elle aimait tant, et elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que n'importe qui avait droit à ce sourire. Mais la présence de Fred à ses côtés se faisait rare, il commençait à lui manquer tandis que les doutes et les craintes de la jeune brune grandissaient. Une infime partie d'elle continuait à croire que Fred continuait à jouer, qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Une autre partie d'elle, un peu plus conséquente, s'efforçait à croire qu'il ne jouait plus. Et enfin, tout son corps lui criait qu'elle faisait une erreur.

Hermione se laissa tomber lourdement sur son oreiller et se mit à regarder vaguement le plafond. Subitement, Fred Weasley était devenu une partie indéniable de sa vie. Lentement, il avait laissé ses marques, l'avait emprisonnée dans une cage dorée sans même qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Elle s'était prise dans ses filets, et ne savait pas si elle voulait en être délivrée ou y rester prisonnière.

Un bruit sec sortit la Gryffondor de ses pensées et elle vit Katie, l'une de ses camarades de chambre, se lever pour aller à la fenêtre. Hermione entendit un hululement de hibou et se demanda vaguement qui pouvait bien recevoir une lettre à cette heure-ci, sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

 **\- Hermione, c'est pour toi.**

La concernée se redressa en fronçant les sourcils et prit le morceau de parchemin qui lui tendait Katie tout en la remerciant. Elle l'ouvrit, sous le regard curieux des filles de sa chambre qui la regardait aussi discrètement qu'un Troll. Hermione oublia instantanément leur présence lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de Fred.

 _"Si nous avions le droit de transplaner à Poudlard, il y a longtemps que je serai dans ta chambre. Cette nuit, salle commune."_

Hermione sourit en lisant le message de Fred et elle regretta elle aussi cette interdiction au sein du château. Mais derrière son sourire, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir pratiquement ignoré toute la semaine pour ensuite croire qu'un simple morceau de parchemin chiffonné allait suffire à la faire tomber dans ses bras. En repliant le parchemin, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'allait pas descendre le rejoindre cette nuit. Elle en crevait pourtant d'envie, ne demandait que ça. Mais elle n'était pas à la merci de Fred quand il le décidait. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être comme toutes ses filles, rendues stupides par l'amour. Et qui plus est, elle avait besoin de réviser pour ses examens, pas d'aller batifoler dans la salle commune, aussi tentant soit-il...

Mais le sort semblait s'acharner contre Hermione ces derniers temps. Elle n'avait réussi à s'endormir qu'après avoir changé une bonne vingtaine de fois de position et, pour son plus grand désespoir, elle s'était réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, constatant en soupirant qu'il n'était que 3 heures du matin. Elle eut beau se recoucher, l'idée de se dire que Fred l'attendait sûrement en bas l'empêcha définitivement de se rendormir. Si, quelques heures plus tôt, elle était résolue à l'ignorer, il n'en était maintenant plus rien. Elle se maudissait elle-même en sortant de son lit pour se rendre à la salle de bains, et encore plus en descendant les marches qui mènent à la salle commune.

Fred était là, comme convenu. Il était là, endormi sur l'un des canapés de la salle rouge et or. Hermione sourit en le voyant et s'approcha de lui en se disant qu'elle ferait mieux d'en profiter pour remonter dans son dortoir. Mais comme souvent en ce moment, elle mit sa raison de côté et alla s'asseoir près de Fred. Hermione regarda un petit moment son visage, suivant des yeux la ligne de ses sourcils, puis la courbe régulière de son nez. Hésitante, elle porta la main aux cheveux flamboyants du rouquin avant de la laisser glisser vers sa joue. Sous son geste, Fred battit des cils, faisant sourire Hermione, et ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux pour faire face au visage de la jeune Gryffondor.

 **\- Bonjour,** murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Ce simple bonjour avait manqué à Hermione durant ces cinq derniers jours, et elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu.

 **\- Salut...,** répondit-elle.  
 **\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir.**  
 **\- Oui, c'est ce que je comptais faire.**  
 **\- Alors que fais-tu là ?** demanda Fred en souriant.  
 **\- Je ne suis qu'une pauvre et faible sorcière...,** répondit Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

Le rouquin la regarda de ses yeux rieurs et changea de position, tout en restant allongé, pour faire de la place à Hermione. Celle-ci aurait voulu fuir, sachant que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, mais elle n'écouta encore une fois que son cœur et ne tarda pas à se retrouver de nouveau allongée contre Fred. Elle était perdue, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Fred voulait, mais elle était sûre d'une chose. Elle était irrévocablement et indéniablement sous l'emprise de Fred.


	20. Dix-neuvième chapitre

**D** **ix-Neuvième chapitr** **e.**

 **\- Plus jamais !**

Hermione, qui était en train de lire sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune, releva les yeux pour faire face à un Harry furieux qui jeta inutilement son sac sur le bord du canapé. Visiblement, son premier cours d'Occlumencie avec Severus Rogue ne s'était pas bien déroulé...

 **\- Ça n'a pas été ?** Demanda la Gryffondor en regardant Harry qui commençait à faire les cents pas devant la cheminée.  
 **\- Explique-moi comment un cours en tête-à-tête avec Rogue aurait pu aller ? Explique-moi même pourquoi il est prof ?!**

De nombreuses têtes étaient désormais tournées vers eux, plus précisément vers Harry, et Hermione aperçut du coin de l'œil Ron se diriger vers eux.

 **\- Ça s'est mal passé ?** Murmura-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione, tout en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Dans un premier temps, Hermione ne comprit pas que Ron s'était adressé à elle. Puis, elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre autour susceptible d'avoir entendu la question du rouquin. Elle sentit tout d'abord son cœur se resserrer douloureusement avant d'éclater en mille confettis tandis qu'Harry ruminait toujours sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines que Ron ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait affreusement manqué.

 **\- Oui, visiblement...,** répondit-elle en refoulant un sourire qui ne demandait qu'à naître sur ses lèvres.  
 **\- Non mais franchement ! Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Dumbledore de l'avoir pris comme professeur ? Il est méprisant, détestable, totalement ignoble !**

Hermione, qui ne supportait pas d'entendre dire du mal d'un professeur, qu'il s'agisse de Severus Rogue ou non, rappela Harry à l'ordre. Celui-ci lui lança un regard désapprobateur avant de se rendre compte que Ron était assis non loin d'elle. Il oublia bien rapidement son professeur et alla s'asseoir près de la Gryffondor, brûlant d'envie de lancer une petite remarque à Ron, qu'il n'aurait pas démérité. Trois semaines à supporter la mauvaise humeur de Ron, c'est long. Même pour son meilleur-ami. Surtout pour son meilleur-ami. Mais il se retint sans pour autant réussir le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait. Harry savait que le sujet serait délicat encore un long moment, tout comme il savait que Ron risquait de retomber dans son mutisme dès qu'il apercevrait Fred à proximité d'Hermione. Il nota mentalement qu'il devrait prendre Hermione à part pour avoir une conversation avec elle. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas marché dans le jeu des jumeaux dès le début, elle n'en serait pas là.

 **\- À quand est programmé ton prochain cours d'Occlumencie ?**

Hermione le sortit de ses pensées et Harry la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant où elle pouvait bien en être avec Fred.

 **\- Vendredi prochain. Histoire de bien terminer la semaine.**  
 **\- Parle-moi un peu plus de ton cours Harry. Qu'est-ce que Rogue t'a demandé de faire ?**

Comme à son habitude, Hermione était avide d'en savoir plus sur un sujet qu'elle ne connaissait que vaguement. Harry soupira et se remémora le cours dans une grimace.

 **\- Il m'a demandé de fermer mon esprit. De bloquer les portes. Mais, d'après Rogue, les portes de mon esprit sont grandes ouvertes avec un panneau lumineux souhaitant la bienvenue à n'importe qui.**

Ron ne fut pas capable de retenir son rire et Hermione fronça les sourcils, anxieuse. Il fallait à tout prix qu'Harry parvienne à fermer son esprit.

 **\- Harry...**  
 **\- Je sais. Je vais faire des efforts au prochain cours. Mais ne m'en demande pas trop, je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de Rogue.**  
 **\- Et je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de fermer ton esprit à Tu-sais-qui.**  
 **\- Et si c'était un avantage ? Si grâce à cette... connexion, je parvenais, moi aussi, à entrer dans sa tête ?**  
 **\- Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée,** répondit Ron qui avait désormais retrouvé tout son sérieux.

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant. Elle avait, elle aussi, songé à cette éventualité. Mais la raison et la logique avaient rapidement pris le dessus sur ses pensées irrationnelles.

 **\- Harry, il s'agit du sorcier le plus puissant en dehors de Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il sait fermer son esprit, contrairement à toi.**

Ron opina, en accord avec la Gryffondor. Il lui arrivait parfois, à son plus grand étonnement, et malgré leurs innombrables désaccords, d'approuver les dires d'Hermione.

 **\- Je sais, mais...,** commença Harry.  
 **\- Contente-toi de pratiquer l'Occlumencie pour l'instant,** le coupa Hermione. **C'est le plus important.**

Au même moment, elle aperçut les jumeaux Weasley, Lee et Angelina entrer dans la salle commune. Le visage de Ron se ferma instantanément et il sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'il était assis à côté d'Hermione. Sans un mot, il se leva et alla rejoindre Neville et Seamus un peu plus loin. La Gryffondor laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier du canapé en soupirant bruyamment. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que Fred quand les autres étaient là. Elle avait l'impression de sans cesse le regarder et que tout le monde le remarquait en se moquant silencieusement d'elle. Alors, en cet instant, elle se forçait à regarder juste en face d'elle pour ne pas poser le regard sur le rouquin qui ne quittait jamais ses pensées.

 **\- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle de Fred.**

La Gryffondor soupira de plus belle et chercha machinalement Fred du regard, oubliant ses précédentes précautions. Il était debout à côté de George, portant tous deux un carton, vantant sûrement les mérites d'une de leur nouvelle invention. En tant que préfète, elle aurait dû aller vers eux pour les empêcher de vendre leurs farces et attrapes à Poudlard. En tant qu'Hermione Granger, elle resta assise sur le canapé, à se morfondre.

 **\- Il n'y a rien à en dire,** marmonna-t-elle.  
 **\- Ron m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait réellement entre vous, l'autre jour.**  
 **\- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?**  
 **\- Que je n'en savais rien.**

Hermione émit un petit rire qui ne sonnait en rien joyeux. Il s'agissait plutôt là d'un rire résigné.

 **\- Tu lui as bien répondu. J'aurai dit exactement la même chose.**  
 **\- Vous vous voyez encore ?**  
 **\- De temps en temps. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il veut.**  
 **\- Tu devrais lui demander clairement.**

Hermione s'imagina un instant devant Fred, lui demandant ce qu'il souhaitait réellement. C'est une question dangereuse. C'est une question qui pourrait mettre fin à ce qui n'a pas encore commencé. C'est une question pleine de venin.

 **\- Jeunes Gryffondor, vous laisserez-vous tenter par ces incroyables...**  
 **\- Fantastiques...**  
 **\- Incomparables inventions ?**  
 **\- Notre génie est un gage de qualité.**  
 **\- Notre intelligence, un gage de fiabilité.**

Hermione regarda les jumeaux d'un regard désapprobateur tandis qu'Harry louchait sur le carton avant d'en sortir un canard en plastique.

 **\- Euh... Il sert à quoi, le canard ?**  
 **\- Papa nous a dit que le canard en plastique faisait fureur chez les Moldus,** commença Fred.  
 **\- Sauf que le nôtre est mieux.**  
 **\- Il te suffit de lui caresser le sommet de la tête...**  
 **\- Et le tour est joué !**

Harry s'exécuta, trop naïvement au goût d'Hermione. Leurs inventions étaient peut-être gage de qualité et de fiabilité, mais pas de sécurité. Elle s'éloigna légèrement d'Harry qui caressait le canard sous l'œil rieur des jumeaux et s'en félicita quand une substance noire et gluante sortie du bec du canard pour finir sur le cou d'Harry qui le tenait à cette hauteur.

 **\- Eurk !** S'indigna-t-il. **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?**  
 **\- Cette substance rend hommage aux cheveux de Rogue.**  
 **\- Savant mélange qui nous a permis d'obtenir la couleur, et la texture de ses cheveux.**

 **\- Ok... Et il y a quoi dans ce mélange ?** Demanda Harry qui essayait vainement de se nettoyer, ne faisant qu'étaler le tout.  
 **\- Crois-nous, tu ne veux pas le savoir,** répondirent les jumeaux en cœur sans se départir de leurs sourires.

Hermione soupira, résignée, faisant de son mieux pour ne regarder que George ou Harry. Les regarder n'était pas dangereux. Regarder Fred l'était.

 **\- J'en prends un !** S'exclama Harry tout en cherchant de l'argent dans sa poche de jean.  
 **\- Quoi ?** S'indigna Hermione. **Je te rappelle que l'achat de ces idioties est aussi interdit que leur vente à Poudlard !**  
 **\- Oh allez, Hermione, c'est pour rendre hommage à Rogue. Je lui dois bien ça après le cours particulier auquel j'ai eu droit.**  
 **\- Pour la peine, tu auras même droit à un canard tout neuf,** s'exclama George, ravi, en fouillant dans le carton avant de tendre un nouveau canard à Harry.  
 **\- Et gratuit !** Continua Fred alors qu'Harry tendait l'argent à George.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai donné l'argent de la coupe qu'il faut me laisser tous vos produits gratuitement...**

Les jumeaux restèrent impassibles et refusèrent l'argent d'Harry sans lui laisser le choix. S'ils réalisaient leur rêve, aujourd'hui, c'était en grosse partie grâce à Harry Potter.

 **\- Tu devrais aller te laver, par contre. Ce n'est lavable que les cinq premières minutes, au-delà, il faut attendre une semaine pour que ça parte naturellement.**  
 **\- Les autres ne sont pas au courant, alors si tu pouvais garder cette information pour toi...,** ajouta Fred tandis qu'Harry se levait précipitamment pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

Profitant du départ d'Harry, Fred s'approcha du canapé et se laissa tomber à côté d'Hermione, au grand damne de cette dernière. De son côté, George s'était éloigné près d'autres élèves pour leur présenter son fameux canard en plastique. Traitre, pensa Hermione en le suivant des yeux.

 **\- Te laisserais-tu tenter par un canard en plastique ?** Susurra la voix de Fred qui lui présentait le dit canard en le mettant sous le nez.  
 **\- Non merci,** répondit Hermione en repoussant la main du rouquin.  
 **\- Voudras-tu un jour d'une de nos inventions ?**

La Gryffondor tourna le regard vers le visage de Fred et se rendit compte qu'il posait cette question avec un réel intérêt. Et oui, Fred Weasley, nous ne sommes pas tous friands de farces et attrapes, songea-t-elle.

 **\- Fabrique-moi une invention susceptible de me plaire et je changerai peut-être d'avis.**

Hermione savait que Fred la prendrait au mot. Une nouvelle mission pour les jumeaux qui ne demandaient que ça.

 **\- Très bien,** répond-t-il en laissant tomber le canard dans le carton.

De son côté, Hermione détaillait le visage de Fred en essayant d'être le plus discrète possible. La suggestion d'Harry n'avait de cesse de trotter dans son esprit même si elle s'en savait incapable. « Tu n'as qu'à lui demander clairement. » Qu'est-ce qui est claire ? Rien n'est clair dans cette histoire. Les livres le sont, les cours le sont, la logique l'est, la science l'est. Fred et son sourire ne le sont pas. Ses intentions ne le sont pas. Fred est flou. Il est aussi vague que les cours de divination.

 **\- Quoi ?**

La question de Fred fit sursauter Hermione qui se rendit compte en se maudissant qu'elle n'était plus du tout discrète en l'examinant, perdue dans ses pensées. Comme de coutume, un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres, et ses cheveux flamboyants partaient où bon leur semblaient. Intérieurement, la Gryffondor se dit que les jumeaux avaient bien fait de se couper les cheveux après leur quatrième année. Cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, mais elle s'en rendait à présent compte. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient beaux, Fred l'était d'autant plus à ses yeux même si elle n'était pas objective. Brusquement, elle ressentit l'envie violente de l'embrasser là, au beau milieu de la salle commune, devant les Gryffondor, devant Angélina. Mais elle avait beau être une Gryffondor, elle n'en avait pas le courage, et qui plus est, Ron était présent. Il n'y aurait rien de tel pour mettre un point final à leur amitié et c'était la dernière chose qu'Hermione désirait.

 **\- Je... Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle.**

Fred avait attendu patiemment la réponse d'Hermione qui lui donnait mal à la tête rien qu'à la regarder réfléchir et il fronça les sourcils en entendant sa réponse. Bien sûr qu'Hermione voulait parler. Bien sûr qu'elle voudrait comprendre ce qu'il attend réellement d'elle. Mais savait-il lui-même ce qu'il souhaitait ? Il voulait continuer à voir les joues d'Hermione rosir quand il l'effleurait du bout des doigts, ou quand il l'embrassait. Il voulait apprendre à mieux connaître cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, dans le fond. Mais voulait-il d'une relation ? Ressentirait-il encore tout ce qu'il ressent si cette histoire s'étalait aux yeux de tous ? Il aimait voir Hermione franchir les interdits en le rejoignant dans la salle commune la nuit, elle s'était même retrouvée collée à cause de lui. Hermione était un nouvel interdit. Elle était la meilleure-amie de son plus jeune frère qui était amoureux d'elle. Elle est aussi studieuse qu'il est farceur. Hermione est son inverse en tout point. Elle est son nouvel interdit, mais n'était-il pas né, avec George, pour franchir tous les interdits ?

 **\- Fred ! On y va.**

Hermione, qui attendait une réponse de Fred, releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant Angelina et George attendre le rouquin près de la porte. Il leur adressa un signe de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la Gryffondor.

 **\- On parlera,** répondit-il finalement, ne convainquant pas le moins du monde Hermione.

Elle hocha néanmoins la tête et alors qu'elle attendait que Fred s'en aille, il s'approcha d'elle pour déposer le plus léger des baisers au coin de ses lèvres. Le cœur d'Hermione s'était momentanément arrêté tandis que le rouquin se levait en lui souriant avant de sortir de la salle commune pour rejoindre son frère et Angélina. Les joues en feu, elle regarda autour d'elle et constata avec soulagement que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Le geste de Fred avait été trop furtif pour attirer leur attention. Elle n'osa cependant pas regarder du côté de Ron et se leva pour sortir à son tour de la salle commune, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Elle décida de monter au sommet de la tour d'astronomie pour respirer de l'air frais et se changer les idées.

 _« Tu as dit vouloir parler. Salle commune, cette nuit. »_

Hermione relisait ce petit bout de parchemin pour la cinquième fois, partagée entre deux sentiments. Il était grand temps que Fred et elle aient une conversation sérieuse, mais elle ressentait pourtant l'envie de prendre le Poudlard Express pour aller se cacher dans sa chambre de moldu. La chambre qui a été son repère durant les premières années de sa vie, avant de se retrouver réduite en une chambre habitée seulement durant l'été. Cette chambre toujours bien rangée aux couleurs pâles. Cette chambre ne représente plus grand-chose à ses yeux. Quand elle rentre chez elle, elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec ses parents et ne va dans sa chambre que pour dormir. Hermione se lève pour s'emparer d'une plume et d'un parchemin avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque, non pas pour répondre à Fred, mais pour écrire à sa mère.

 _Maman,_

 _J'espère que tout va bien à la maison. Ici, l'année suit son cours et les examens de fin d'année ne tarderont pas à arriver. Mais je ne t'écris pas pour te parler de l'école, ni de mes résultats. Je t'écris car j'ai fait une rencontre. Je le connais depuis des années, depuis que je suis arrivée ici en fait, mais je ne le voyais pas encore comme je le vois aujourd'hui. Je t'écris car ces choses-là ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres et car je suis un peu perdue. Fred, il s'appelle ainsi, est drôle, mignon, attachant. Je pense qu'il te plairait et qu'il saurait te faire rire. Papa serait probablement septique en le rencontrant, ne le trouvant sûrement pas assez sérieux. Nous ne sommes pas à proprement parler ensemble, et c'est justement ici que je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, je ne sais pas si je dois lui demander directement, comme me l'a conseillé Harry. Oh, Harry et Ron vont bien d'ailleurs, j'arrive même de temps en temps à les faire réviser plusieurs heures pour les examens qui approchent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Fred, j'arrive à faire la part des choses entre mes études et le reste. Je voulais juste avoir ton avis sur la situation, savoir ce que toi, tu ferais à ma place. Les choses étaient-elles simples entre toi et papa au début de votre relation, ou également compliquées ?_

 _Je vous embrasse fort et pense souvent à vous,_

 _Hermione._

Une fois sa lettre terminée, Hermione n'était plus réellement sûre de vouloir l'envoyer. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment confiée à sa mère qui ne connaissait de Poudlard que quelques brides, et bien entendu Harry et Ron. Ce monde n'était pas le monde de ses parents. Lors de la première année, la mère d'Hermione en avait douloureusement voulu à cette école qui lui arrachait sa petite fille. Qu'étaient des parents dentistes face à un monde débordant de magie et de tout ce que chaque enfant peut rêver ? Elle avait également ressenti une pointe de jalousie amère face à Molly Weasley, qui lui semblait être plus proche de sa fille qu'elle-même, sa propre mère, ne l'était. Cette femme faisait partie du nouveau monde de sa fille, un monde dans lequel Hermione fera sa vie et dans lequel elle élèvera ses enfants. Il existe une barrière invisible mais infranchissable entre le monde des sorciers et celui dans lequel de simples dentistes vivent. Alors ce matin-là, quand un petit hibou vint déposer une lettre discrètement sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, et qu'elle eut fini de la lire, la mère d'Hermione releva des yeux embués de larmes devant son mari qui lisait tranquillement le journal du jour.

 **\- Il y a un problème ?**

Le ton de sa voix révélait son anxiété soudaine, le monde magique ne lui avait jamais semblé un monde sûr et il redoutait le pire à chaque nouveau courrier. Sa fille était livrée à elle-même dans un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu et dans lequel il était totalement impuissant.

 **\- Notre fille est amoureuse.**

Le ton d'Eleanor Granger était doucereux et son mari soupira, momentanément soulagé. Au moins, sa fille n'était pas en danger. Le regard de sa femme vagabondait de nouveau sur le morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait dans la main et Mark se leva pour s'arrêter derrière le fauteuil d'Eleanor, posant ses deux mains rassurantes sur ses frêles épaules.

 **\- Nous passons à côté de tout. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne plus avoir de fille...**

Mark, qui lisant quelques brides de la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme, fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de ce Fred dont il ignorait tout. Mais il se devait de rassurer Eleanor, non pas de l'inquiéter encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

 **\- Et à qui écrit-elle pour avoir des conseils ?**  
 **\- A moi...,** répond Eleanor après un court silence.  
 **\- Nous ne voyons Hermione que quelques mois dans l'année, mais elle restera toujours ta fille. Elle aura toujours besoin de toi, de tes conseils, de ton amour.**

Eleanor ferma les yeux en écoutants les paroles bienveillantes de son mari et se dit qu'il avait raison. La distance n'aura jamais raison de l'amour d'une mère envers sa fille. Hermione restait sa fille, sa petite fille qui grandissait incontestablement. Sa petite poupée qui commençait à vivre sa première histoire d'amour, sa petite fille qui sera peut-être amenée à connaître aussi son premier chagrin d'amour. Ce Fred devait être quelqu'un s'il était capable de rendre sa fille, si solide, si stable, aussi perdue. Comme toute mère, elle espérait que ce Fred était quelqu'un de bien, et qu'il ne la fera pas souffrir de son incertitude. Sans plus attendre, Eleanor s'empara d'une feuille et d'un crayon, qu'elle fit valser sur la feuille pour raconter à sa fille la manière dont avait débuté sa relation avec Mark et pour la conseiller et la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le put.

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard quand Hermione descendit les marches qui la séparaient de Fred. Comme convenu, il l'attendait dans la salle commune et elle eut l'impression que le soleil se levait lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire en la voyant arriver.

 **\- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai des examens de fin d'année à réviser et que j'ai besoin de sommeil ?**

Le sourire de Fred ne se fit que plus grand et elle s'approcha de lui en retenant celui qui ne demandait qu'à naître sur ses lèvres. Elle préférait mille fois se retrouver avec Fred plutôt que seule dans son lit. Elle remarqua que Fred avait les mains jointes derrière le dos et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher lorsqu'il prit la parole.

 **\- Tournes-toi.**

Septique, elle haussa un sourcil, jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil inutile en direction des mains dissimulées du rouquin. Il l'encouragea d'un signe de tête et après quelques secondes de réflexion, Hermione se retourna. Elle entendit ses pas se rapprocher d'elle puis sursauta en sentant comme un morceau de tissu se poser sur ses yeux, avant de sentir les mains de Fred le nouer derrière sa tête. Elle devina ensuite qu'il la contournait avant de s'arrêter en face d'elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**  
 **\- Te le dire serait gâcher la surprise...**

La Gryffondor esquissa un sourire, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas les surprises. Puis, elle sentit la main de Fred encercler son bras de manière à la diriger dans le noir.

 **\- Il ne faut pas que tu fasses de bruit.**  
 **\- Tu sais que se promener au sein de l'école en pleine nuit est interdit ?**  
 **\- Je le sais.**

Au son de sa voix, Hermione devinait facilement que Fred souriait, pas le moins du monde inquiet d'enfreindre le règlement.

 **\- Tu sais également que je suis préfète et que mon devoir est de t'en empêcher ?**  
 **\- Tu peux toujours essayer.**

Hermione secoua la tête, autant amusée que résignée et se laissa guider par Fred dans ce qu'elle devinait être les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle entendait par moment les ronflements des tableaux et se mit à espérer que Rusard ne croise pas leur route. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas marcher ainsi dans le noir, sans savoir dans quelle direction, simplement guidée par la main de Fred. Mais elle aimait entendre les pas du rouquin marchant au même rythme qu'elle, et elle était malgré tout impatiente de savoir où est-ce qu'il la menait. Après quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent et Hermione entendit Fred s'éloigner d'elle.

 **\- Attends, je reviens.**

La Gryffondor hocha la tête, anxieuse, et attendit en refoulant cette envie entêtante de retirer le foulard de ses yeux. Après un court instant qui lui parut durer des heures, elle sentit de nouveau la main de Fred venir encercler son bras, puis ils avancèrent de quelques pas alors qu'elle entendait le bruit d'une porte qui se refermait derrière eux.

 **\- Je n'aime pas ça,** murmura-t-elle tandis que Fred s'arrêtait devant elle.  
 **\- C'est parce que tu n'as encore rien vu. Prête ?**  
 **\- Prête.**


	21. Vingtième chapitre

**V** **ingtième chapitr** **e.**

 **\- Prête ?**  
 **\- Prête.**

Hermione sentit les mains de Fred effleurer ses cheveux lorsqu'il dénoua le foulard et alors qu'elle aurait dû retrouver la vue, elle ferma les yeux, légèrement anxieuse à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait une fois les paupières ouvertes. Aucun bruit ne trahissait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et alors qu'elle changeait de position, elle eut l'impression de marcher sur de la mousse.

 **\- Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux.**

Le ton de Fred reflétait son amusement face à la situation, ne faisant qu'accentuer les angoisses de la Gryffondor. Elle espérait simplement ne pas se retrouver face à une de leur farce et attrape.

 **\- Quoi que non, attends deux secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux.**

Cette fois-ci, le ton de sa voix indiqua à Hermione que Fred venait d'avoir une idée qu'il comptait bien appliquer dans l'immédiat. S'attendant au pire, elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du rouquin qui commence doucement à contrôler son cœur se poser sur les siennes. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire contre les lèvres de Fred, les yeux toujours fermés, s'enivrant de son parfum à la menthe. Quand il s'éloigna, elle n'avait plus peur de ce qui l'attendait et elle ouvrit les yeux, impatiente. Autant impatiente de voir le visage de Fred que de voir ce qu'il lui avait réservé.

Hermione resta de longues secondes bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés face à ce qui l'entourait. Le regard amusé de Fred était posé sur elle, et il la contemplait tourner sur elle-même pour ne rien manqué du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Hermione n'avait plus l'impression d'être à Poudlard, mais au pied d'une montagne enneigée, et le ciel bleu foncé semblait lui indiquer qu'il s'agissait de la tombée de la nuit. En baissant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que la mousse sur laquelle elle pensait avoir marché était en fait de la neige, et se penchant, elle en prit une poignée dans sa main, ébahie. Malgré la neige, elle ne ressentait pas le froid. Il n'y avait pas de mur, pas de plafond, juste l'immensité, ce ciel sombre et cette montagne qui se dressait fièrement face à eux. Hermione était pourtant sûre d'être entrée dans une salle. Posant de nouveau les yeux sur la montagne qui s'offrait en face d'elle, elle comprit. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Fred et son petit sourire lui fit fondre le cœur. Il semblait briller au milieu de tout ce blanc et ses cheveux roux apportaient une touche de chaleur à cet endroit.

 **\- Nous sommes dans la salle sur demande ?**

Sa voix, qui n'était pourtant qu'un murmure, sembla faire écho et elle fut encore plus surprise quand Fred hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, examinant chaque recoin, totalement fascinée.

 **\- La salle sur demande est capable de faire une telle chose ?**  
 **\- Je ne le pensais pas non plus, jusqu'à ce que l'on fasse le test avec George.**  
 **\- Comment as-tu su, pour la montagne ?**

Les montagnes étaient l'endroit qu'Hermione préférait, en dehors de Poudlard. Elle y allait souvent avec ses parents, et elle ne connaîssait pas d'autres endroits où elle se sente aussi apaisée et reposée. Même la bibliothèque majestueuse de Poudlard ne bat pas les montagnes enneigées de son enfance.

 **\- Harry s'est montré un bon informateur.**

Harry, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? Ron l'aurait su aussi, mais il se serait bien gardé de donner cette information à ses frères, et particulièrement à Fred. Hermione commença à marcher, examinant tout ce qui l'entourait d'un regard d'enfant et Fred lui emboîta le pas. Il commença à lui raconter tous les décors que son frère et lui avaient demandé à la salle sur demande, et Hermione se dit qu'aussi beau puissent-t-ils avoir été, aucun n'égalait celui qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il y avait même un petit lac glacé à sa gauche, constata-t-elle émerveillée. Elle s'en approcha et alla s'asseoir au bord, ne sentant ni le froid, ni l'humidité de la neige sous ses jambes. Curieuse et intriguée, elle se dit qu'elle devrait faire dès demain des recherches à la bibliothèque concernant la salle sur demande. Fred prit place à ses côtés, tandis qu'Hermione se perdait dans la contemplation du lac gelé.

 **\- Tu disais vouloir parler.**

Hermione ferma un court instant les yeux, s'en voulant d'avoir dit à Fred qu'ils devraient parler. En ce moment, elle avait envie de tout, sauf de parler. Mais elle avait besoin de réponses claires, elle avait envie de savoir où la barque, dirigée par Fred, la menait. Hermione n'avait pas pour habitude de se retrouver face à des questions sans réponse et elle en était pourtant entourée depuis que Fred avait réellement fait son apparition dans sa vie de Miss-je-sais-tout.

 **\- Je...**

Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Hermione avait peur de tout détruire en posant les questions qui hantent sans cesse son esprit, elle craignait de tout gâcher, et par-dessus tout, elle appréhendait les potentielles réponses de Fred.

 **\- Tu ?** Demanda Fred en souriant.

N'était-elle pas une Gryffondor après tout ? La réponse de Fred ne serait peut-être pas celle qu'elle attendait, mais elle saurait enfin ce qu'il souhaitait. Hermione posa de nouveau les yeux sur le lac gelé qui s'étendait en face d'elle et prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.

 **\- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu attends de tout ça. Ce que tu veux. Si tu joues ou ne joues pas. Si tu es sincère ou ne l'es pas. Je voudrais comprendre ce que tu penses.**

C'était dit. C'était dit et Fred ne s'était toujours pas évaporé en la laissant seule au pied de cette montagne enneigée et de ce lac gelé. La Gryffondor n'osa cependant pas tourner le regard vers le visage du rouquin et se contenta de fixer le lac, attendant une quelconque réponse. Il resta silencieux un petit instant avant de bouger légèrement en s'asseyant plus confortablement. Quand il prit enfin la parole, Hermione se retint de s'enfuir en courant pour se réfugier dans son lit et elle l'écouta commencer, non sans une pointe d'appréhension. Les choses étaient simples pourtant, soit il jouait et n'était pas sincère, soit il ne jouait pas et était sincère.

 **\- Premièrement, je ne joue pas. Notre but de rendre Ron jaloux est largement atteint, et vu les circonstances et sa mauvaise humeur, il serait idiot de continuer.**

La Gryffondor sentit un poids digne d'un Troll des Montagnes quitter ses épaules et elle commençait doucement à se sentir aussi légère qu'un Vif d'Or. Elle continua cependant à fixer le lac des yeux, mais le rouquin, qui n'était pas de cet avis, passa une main sous le menton d'Hermione en faisant pivoter son visage en face du siens.

 **\- Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas non plus ce que toi tu souhaites. Mais,** ajouta-t-il alors qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils, **je sais que j'ai envie de pouvoir continuer à faire ça...**

Malicieusement, Fred posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui se trouvait idiote de ne pas réagir avant qu'il ne lui adresse un sourire familier.

 **\- Et ça...**

Il offrit à Hermione un second baiser qui lui donnait l'impression absurde qu'une centaine de papillons s'échappaient dans son ventre tandis qu'elle sentait ses joues rougir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Fred.

 **\- Et je veux continuer à être celui qui te fait rougir.**

La Gryffondor sentit son visage s'empourprer encore plus et elle tourna de nouveau le regard en direction du lac, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ils étaient au même point qu'avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la Salle sur Demande et Hermione n'avait finalement pas apprit grand-chose. Il n'y avait rien... d'officiel entre eux, et elle ne savait même pas si elle souhaitait que les choses le deviennent. Fred Weasley et Hermione Granger aux yeux de tout Poudlard ? C'était invraisemblable. Fred et Hermione aux yeux de Ron ? C'était une erreur à ne pas commettre, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

 **\- Mais il n'y a rien... d'officiel entre nous. Je veux dire... En aurais-tu toujours envie devant les autres ?**  
 **\- Me proposerais-tu d'être officiellement ensemble, Hermione Granger ?**

La concernée sentit instantanément ses joues rougir et elle pencha la tête pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux épais. Hermione n'avait jamais songé au fait d'être en couple au sein de Poudlard. Elle était là pour passer, et réussir bien entendu, ses examens et sortir ensuite brillamment de l'école pour entamer sa vie d'adulte. Elle avait eu la chance, au cours de sa première année de tomber sur Harry et Ron et elle se dit souvent que s'ils n'étaient pas devenus amis, toutes ses années d'études lui auraient semblé bien mornes. Et voilà qu'elle s'intéressait aux garçons. Du moins, voilà que Fred l'avait poussé à s'intéresser aux garçons, et en particulier à lui-même. Hermione ne savait pas réellement ce qu'être en couple signifiait. Elle en avait vu quelques brides en regardant Ginny et Dean, mais elle ne retenait qu'une chose ; ils passaient leur temps à se disputer. Et elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Fred, elle avait même du mal à imaginer le rouquin énervé. Mais ce serait tellement mieux si elle n'avait plus à attendre qu'il fasse nuit pour le rejoindre dans la salle commune... Premièrement, cela lui permettrait de récupérer de nombreuses heures de sommeil, et deuxièmement, et non des moindres, cela lui permettrait peut-être de passer plus de temps avec Fred. Mais non, elle devait réviser ses Buses, elle n'avait pas le temps pour batifoler dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle en avait pourtant tellement envie...

 **\- Je ne sais pas...,** murmura-t-elle.  
 **\- Tu sais, si tu souhaites que les choses deviennent... officielles, il te suffit de me le dire. Je n'ai rien contre. Je pensais juste que tu n'étais pas prête vis-à-vis de Ron, et je dois t'avouer que te voir en cachette me donne l'impression de franchir des interdits, et tu sais que j'adore ça.**

Alors ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Si leur relation devenait réelle aux yeux de tous, Fred se lasserait. Les jumeaux Weasley sont nés pour désobéir à toutes les règles, et Hermione représentait en elle-même un petit interdit. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et meilleure-amie de Ron. Alors qu'adviendra-t-il quand tout le monde sera au courant, quand cette histoire n'aura plus rien de secret ? Fred se lassera. Fred cherchera un nouvel interdit à franchir.

 **\- Ne risques-tu pas de te lasser ?**

 **\- Aucun risque.**

Et la Gryffondor avait envie de le croire. Le regard que Fred lui avait adressé en lui répondant ne lui inspirait que de la bienveillance et elle avait envie de lui accorder sa confiance, au risque d'y laisser des plumes. Elle se posait trop de questions. Beaucoup trop de questions.

 **\- D'accord...,** murmura-t-elle.  
 **\- D'accord ?**

 **\- Va pour... Rendre les choses officielles.**

Et là, elle eut un flash qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

 **\- Non ! Je ne suis plus d'accord finalement !**

Fred sourit, visiblement amusé par le comportement aléatoire de la Gryffondor et il lui adressa un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait toute son attention.

 **\- Tes parents !**  
 **\- Ils ne sont pas à Poudlard,** répondit Fred qui comprenait où elle comptait en venir. **Contentons-nous de l'école pour l'instant, on avisera pour le reste plus tard.**

Hermione réfléchit un court instant en fixant le lac, et elle hocha finalement la tête. Elle n'aimait pas remettre les choses à plus tard, mais à cet instant, l'idée de Fred lui parut tout à fait satisfaisante. Ils étaient encore bien loin de revoir Molly et Arthur, et d'ici là les choses auraient encore l'occasion de changer.

En sortant de la salle sur demande ce soir-là, non sans avoir admiré le paysage une dernière fois, Hermione appréhendait. Elle appréhendait le lendemain, elle appréhendait ce qui allait se passer avec Fred. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la salle commune en ayant la chance de ne pas croiser Rusard, avant de lui dire qu'il allait faire un tour dans les cuisines pour prendre de quoi grignoter. Une fois dans son lit, après avoir pris mille précautions pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre, Hermione désespérait de trouver le sommeil. Elle était terriblement anxieuse à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, presque autant anxieuse qu'avant de passer un examen. Et ce n'était pas normal. Un simple garçon ne devrait pas être capable de la mettre dans un tel état. Mais Fred Weasley était-il uniquement un simple garçon ?

 **\- Bonjour jeunes gens !**

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix chantante de George s'élever derrière elle et elle s'intéressa grandement au verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle était assise à la table des Gryffondor pour déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny, Harry et Ron, qui ne lui adressait que de très rares mots de temps en temps. Ce qui était déjà, en soit, un très grand progrès pour Ron Weasley. Elle se sentait totalement ridicule à éviter le regard de Fred, et elle commençait à regretter amèrement d'avoir décidé de rendre les choses officielles. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Ron. Le sujet de toutes ses pensées prit place à côté de Ginny, se retrouvant bien évidemment assit en face d'Hermione qui se retint de lever les yeux au ciel pour accuser n'importe quel Dieu de se foutre d'elle. Mais à sa grande surprise, Fred ne fit rien. Du moins, rien de plus que d'habitude. Il prit, comme toujours, un malin plaisir à embêter Ginny qui ne demandait qu'à déjeuner en paix et George était chargé de dérider Ron qui boudait dans son coin sans toucher à son assiette. Une grande première en soit. Mais Fred n'eut aucun geste en plus à son égard, et Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait s'en sentir soulagée ou pas.

Elle grignota son croissant sans appétit et fut une des premières à se lever pour se rendre au premier cours de la journée, soit défense contre les forces du mal avec Dolorès Ombrage. Ce cours était devenu totalement inutile. Ils ne faisaient que lire ce manuel qu'Hermione avait déjà lu en entier depuis longtemps et elle regrettait amèrement le professeur Lupin. Harry et Ron la rejoignirent peu de temps après et ils entrèrent dans la classe à grand renfort de soupirs, soupirs grossièrement exagérés pour Harry. Ils prirent place en silence, Hermione en bout de table, Harry au milieu et Ron de l'autre côté. Il ne s'était pas encore retrouvé une seule fois assit à côté d'Hermione depuis les vacances de Noël et Harry commençait à trouver la situation pesante.

 **\- Bien. Ouvrez vos livres au vingt-cinquième chapitre et soyez concentrés, un compte-rendu de trois parchemins vous sera demandé pour la semaine prochaine.**

Harry soupira, il ne fut pas le seul bien sûr, mais il fut le seul à le faire aussi bruyamment. Dolorès Ombrage fit glisser son regard de crapaud jusqu'à lui et Hermione se mit à prier pour qu'Harry reste calme et surtout, poli.

 **\- Il y a un problème, monsieur Potter ?**  
 **\- Non, aucun,** marmonna-t-il en tournant un peu trop vigoureusement les pages de son livre.

 **\- Bien. Alors je ne veux plus entendre aucun bruit.**

Dolorès Ombrage lança un regard insistant à Harry en appuyant sur sa dernière phrase avant de retourner à son bureau en faisant claquer ses petits talons contre le sol froid de la salle de classe. Cette salle, réservée aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait déjà été foulée par bon nombre de professeurs.

Il y avait tout d'abord eu le professeur Quirrell, qui, d'après Hermione, n'était pas si mauvais comme professeur finalement. Du moins si l'on met de côté ce qu'il se tramait de l'autre côté de son visage...

Puis il y avait eu Gilderoy au plus grand bonheur des filles de l'école et au plus grand désarroi des garçons. Mais Lockart n'était pas un bon professeur. Son cours était basé sur des mensonges ou sur des histoires qui ne lui étaient pas arrivées personnellement, mais dont il a volé les souvenirs aux réelles personnes concernées. Hermione se sentait toutefois peinée de le savoir maintenant à Sainte Mangouste, amnésique après que le sort qu'il comptait leur lancer ne se retourne contre lui. Non, décidément, Lockart n'était pas un bon professeur.

En troisième année, ils avaient eu le privilège de suivre des cours de défense contre les forces du mal tenu par Remus Lupin. Remus, qui avait appris à Harry comment faire face aux Detraqueurs au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Remus Lupin était incontestablement le meilleur professeur aux yeux d'Hermione qui regrettait amèrement qu'il ne soit plus là.

Après son départ, il y avait eu Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Ou du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Ils avaient en réalité comme professeur Barty Croupton Junior qui ne jurait que par les trois sortilèges impardonnables. Cet homme signait le début de tout. L'apparition de la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel. La mort de Cédric Diggory lors de la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers. Le retour de Voldemort. Car même si le ministre de la magie s'évertue à crier corps et âme que ce ne sont que des âneries d'adolescents, Hermione croyait plus que quiconque en Harry. Elle avait vu son regard ce soir-là, quand il était revenu, avec le corps de Cédric, sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie de la foule qui n'avait encore rien remarqué. Elle avait vu son meilleur-ami brisé et s'était même dit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en relever. Et pourtant, il est là. Assis à côté d'elle, à faire semblant de lire son manuel. Dans un élan qu'elle ne put contrôler, elle approcha sa main de celle d'Harry avant de la serrer fermement. Le brun lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais sans chercher plus à comprendre, il reporta son attention sur le livre sans lâcher la main d'Hermione.

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient avec Dolorès Ombrage comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Cette femme entièrement vêtue de rose n'était pas là pour leur enseigner quoi que ce soit, mais pour jouer son rôle d'infiltrée du ministère. Depuis le début de l'année, et ils étaient en janvier, aucun élève n'avait eu l'occasion de toucher sa baguette magique lors de ce cours. En temps normal, Hermione aurait du s'en faire car cela ne les aidait pas pour les Buses, mais grâce à Harry, il y avait l'armée de Dumbledore et l'élu en savait suffisamment pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour l'examen final.

Le cours passa d'une lenteur inouïe et la fin de l'heure annonçant le prochain cours avec le Professeur Flitwick sonna comme une délivrance. Puis, quand vint la fin du dernier cours de la matinée tenu par le professeur Binns, Harry se retint de lancer un cri de joie en se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour aller manger.

 **\- Je vous rejoins, j'ai un livre à aller chercher au dortoir,** annonça Hermione au détour d'un couloir.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête sans demander leurs restes et se hâtèrent en direction de la grande salle, visiblement affamés. Quoi de plus normal après la sieste d'une heure lors du cours d'histoire de la magie ? Hermione soupira, autant résignée qu'amusée et emprunta les escaliers qui n'en firent, encore une fois, qu'a leur tête et elle se retrouva dans le mauvais couloir. Elle ne devait vraiment pas être attentive aux mouvements des escaliers, car elle se retrouvait au pied des marches menant à la tour d'astronomie alors que la salle commune de Gryffondor se trouvait de l'autre côté du château.

D'un coup de tête, elle décida d'y monter. Elle n'avait de toute manière pas très faim et elle ressentit l'envie subite de respirer l'air frais de ce mois de janvier. Elle monta en comptant les marches sous ses pieds et une fois en haut, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la rambarde, elle s'arrêta net. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu envie de respirer un air plus frais. À sa chevelure blonde et à sa tenue de Serpentard, Hermione reconnu Drago Malefoy qui était accoudé à la rambarde et qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation du paysage qui s'offrait devant lui, ou peut-être bien dans ses pensées. La Gryffondor se trouva bête à se retrouver plantée là, sans savoir quoi faire et elle examina un instant le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle. Il avait les épaules voûtées et sa cape de sorcier voletait derrière lui au rythme du vent glacial de cet hiver. Il ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu arriver et elle s'en sentit soulagée. Elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter une nouvelle fois Drago, cette rancœur en était devenue lassante. Hermione décida alors de faire demi-tour avant que celui-ci ne remarque sa présence et elle commença à reculer. Mais Malefoy avait bien évidemment choisi ce moment pour se retourner et son regard croisa celui de la Gryffondor qui se sentit comme une enfant prise sur le fait après avoir fait une bêtise.

 **\- Granger ?**

Le ton de Drago Malefoy était froid, comme de coutume, mais il transpirait plus la surprise que le dégoût et la haine. Du moins pour l'instant. La concernée aurait dû profiter du moment pour partir, mais elle restait immobile. Quand Malefoy s'était retourné et avant qu'il ne la reconnaisse, elle avait vu la douleur même peinte sur son visage et c'était la première fois en cinq ans qu'elle le voyait avec une telle expression. Bien sûr, son masque de Serpentard hautain avait rapidement pris le dessus et avait effacé toute trace de peine.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure-ci.**  
 **\- Comme tu le vois la place est prise alors tu peux retourner d'où tu viens.**

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de reculer de deux pas pour finalement faire demi-tour et prendre les escaliers en sens inverse. C'était peut-être là la conversation la plus polie qu'ils aient eue en cinq ans. La Gryffondor se doutait bien que les choses n'auraient pas été les mêmes si Drago était accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle et si elle-même était avec Harry et Ron. Une fois en bas des marches, elle décida d'oublier cet épisode et de ne pas en parler à ses amis. Elle emprunta une seconde fois les marches infernales et se concentra pour bien arriver devant la salle commune des Gryffondor cette fois ci. Elle y entra et s'arrêta une seconde fois en voyant Fred, George et Lee qui s'apprêtaient à sortir, chargés de cartons.

 **\- Par Merlin ! Voilà la préfète, cachez tout !**

L'exclamation de George fit sourire Hermione qui s'approcha d'eux en lançant un regard désapprobateur aux cartons qu'ils tenaient.

 **\- Vous allez les vendre ?**  
 **\- Nous ? Non, on n'oserait pas. Surtout pas sous le nez de notre préfète,** répondit Lee en souriant.  
 **\- Notre prochain cours a lieu avec Ombrage alors nous allons nous amuser un peu...,** précisa Fred tandis qu'Hermione essayait de ne pas se concentrer sur le regard qu'il posait sur elle.  
 **\- Et équiper le reste de la classe pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser aussi,** termina George en secouant légèrement son carton.  
 **\- Il lui suffit d'un claquement de doigts pour vous renvoyer...**  
 **\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, Herminionne. Nous sommes invincibles.**

Fred et Lee hochèrent la tête pour confirmer les dires de George et ils sortirent de la salle commune tandis que Fred leur annonçait qu'il les rejoindrait juste après. Hermione se retrouva seule face à lui et elle se sentit presque aussi gênée que quand elle se trouvait devant Drago.

 **\- Tu n'es pas prête,** dit-il enfin.  
 **\- À quoi ?**  
 **\- À officialiser les choses. Je l'ai vu ce matin, tu avais l'air morte de trouille.**  
 **\- Je... Non, je...**  
 **\- Tu n'es pas prête,** répéta Fred.

Il avait raison et Hermione le savait très bien. Elle n'était pas prête du tout. Elle était même terrifiée.

 **\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi... Mais... Mais je suis mal à l'aise vis à vis de Ron...**  
 **\- Alors attendons qu'il se calme.**  
 **\- Vraiment ?**  
 **\- Vraiment.**

Hermione sentit le poids qui pesait lourdement sur elle s'évaporer et elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à Fred. Elle ne pensait pas les jumeaux Weasley patients. Oui, car si Fred l'était, George l'était automatiquement aussi.

 **\- Je dois filer. Et toi, va manger avant que le prochain cours commence.**

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, posa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres, le carton qu'il tenait séparant leur deux corps et il sortit de la salle commune. Hermione resta immobile un instant puis écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle contempla les visages des élèves et fut soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait de deuxième ou troisième années qui ne s'étaient visiblement pas occupés de Fred et elle. Mais elle n'avait pas vu Parvati Patil, dissimulée par le dossier de son fauteuil mais qui n'avait pourtant rien manqué de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Elle attendit qu'Hermione monte dans le dortoir pour sortir à la hâte de la salle commune et se diriger dans la grande salle à la recherche de Padma et de Lavande pour tout leur raconter. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon scoop pour pimenter un peu les jours mornes à l'école ? Et en soit, Hermione et Fred étaient bien plus qu'un bon scoop.

 **\- Les filles !** S'exclama Parvati en prenant place à côté de Lavande, essoufflée suite à la course folle qu'elle venait de mener dans les couloirs du château.  
 **\- Tu as croisé un Troll ou quoi ?** Se moqua Lavande en la regardant boire d'un trait le verre de Padma.

Parvati leur adressa à chacune un sourire malicieux et Padma et Lavande se rapprochèrent, comprenant qu'elle avait quelque chose de croustillant à leur annoncer. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes et se lança sous les regards brûlants d'impatience de ses deux amies.

 **\- D'après vous... Si Hermione devait sortir avec quelqu'un, ça serait qui ?**  
 **\- Madame Pince ?**

Lavande rigola en faisant référence à la bibliothécaire de Poudlard tandis que Padma réfléchissait sérieusement à la question.

 **\- Avant j'aurai répondu avec personne, mais bon, elle est quand même allée au bal avec Viktor Krum...**  
 **\- Il a dû avoir pitié d'elle en comprenant qu'elle allait y aller seule...,** ajouta Lavande.

Comme pratiquement toutes les filles de Poudlard ce soir-là, Lavande avait jalousement envié Hermione et son beau cavalier pour le bal du tournoi des trois sorciers. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle de toute la soirée. Alors Lavande préférait se consoler en se disant qu'il avait pris Hermione en pitié et qu'il n'y avait aucune autre raison à son invitation au bal.

 **\- Bref, pourquoi tu nous parles d'elle ?**  
 **\- Parce que je viens juste de la surprendre avec un garçon...**

Le sourire de Parvati indiquait clairement qu'elle était très fière de sa trouvaille et qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspens. Les yeux écarquillés de ses amies ne faisaient que lui confirmer qu'elle tenait là un scoop en or qui allait faire les beaux jours de Poudlard.

 **\- Sérieux ? Qui ?**  
 **\- Essayez de deviner,** répondit-elle malicieusement. **Il est à Gryffondor et est en septième année.**  
 **\- En septième année ?!** S'époumona Lavande faisant se tourner de nombreux regards vers elle. **C'est un septième année ?** Reprit-elle en chuchotant.

Parvati hocha la tête et elle se rendit compte que la grande salle commençait doucement à se vider. Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre.

 **\- Je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour deviner, et si vous n'avez pas trouvé, je vous le dirai au repas,** annonça-t-elle, fière d'elle et de son petit effet.

Padma et Lavande grommelèrent et toutes trois se levèrent pour se rendre à leur prochain cours en ce début d'après-midi. Toute la journée, les nouvelles enquêteuses n'avaient de cesse d'examiner les élèves de septième année qu'elles croisaient dans les couloirs, essayant de les imaginer avec Hermione. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait correspondre. Après tout, pourquoi un septième année s'intéresserait à cette fille qui était sans arrêt pendu à ses livres ? Non, Hermione Granger n'était pas assez... attractive pour un septième année. Le soir venu, elles prirent place dans la grande salle, la mine résignée.

 **\- Ok, tu te moques de nous en fait ?** Commença Lavande en soupirant.  
 **\- Ah, je vous assure que non ! J'en conclu qu'aucune de vous deux n'a une idée ?** Répondit Parvati en affichant un large sourire.  
 **\- Quel septième année pourrait s'intéresser à Hermione ? Franchement, à part les jumeaux et Lee, je crois même qu'elle ne parle à aucun d'entre eux.**

Le sourire de Parvati s'élargit de plus belle et elle se pencha sur la table pour s'approcher des deux filles qui étaient pendues à ses lèvres.

 **\- Justement... C'est l'un d'entre eux...**  
 **\- Non ?S'étonna Padma.**  
 **\- Un des jumeaux ou Lee ?!** Demanda Lavande.

Les deux filles relevèrent simultanément les yeux vers la table des Gryffondor à la recherche des concernés et les virent avec Alicia et Angelina. Elles dévièrent ensuite le regard à la recherche d'Hermione, la trouvant un peu plus loin en compagnie de ses deux inséparables, de Ginny, Neville, Seamus et Dean.

 **\- Je n'y crois pas du tout... Mais si c'est l'un des trois, je dirai Lee.**  
 **\- Moi aussi,** ajouta Lavande.  
 **\- Mauvaise pioche les filles !** Répondit Parvati dont le sourire n'avait de cesse de s'élargir.  
 **\- Fred ?**  
 **\- George ?**  
 **\- Bah en fait... Je ne sais pas lequel des deux c'est. Je n'arrive jamais à les différencier ! Mais je peux vous assurer que j'ai vu un des jumeaux parler avec Hermione dans la salle commune ce midi et il l'a embrassée avant de partir !**

Les deux filles portèrent de nouveaux les yeux sur les jumeaux et les examinèrent un moment avant de dévier, une nouvelle fois, le regard vers Hermione.

 **\- Embrasser où ?** Demanda Lavande.  
 **\- Sur la bouche !**  
 **\- Mais tu es sûre d'avoir bien vu ? Il lui disait peut-être quelque chose à l'oreille ?** Insista sa sœur, suspicieuse.  
 **\- Je t'assure que j'ai parfaitement vu ! Hermione Granger est avec un des jumeaux Weasley.**  
 **\- Elle nous surprendra jusqu'au bout cette fille...**

Les trois filles fixèrent Hermione en hochant la tête, se demandant toutes ce que George, ou Fred, tout comme Viktor Krum, pouvait bien trouver à Hermione Granger.

 **\- Salut les filles,** salua Susan en prenant place à côté d'elles pour manger. **Vous allez bien ?**  
 **\- Susan ! Ça te dit d'apprendre le plus gros scoop de l'année ?**

Et voilà comment une, puis trois, puis cinq personnes apprirent qu'Hermione Granger était potentiellement avec l'un des jumeaux Weasley... Parvati avait raison. Cette nouvelle allait rapidement faire les beaux jours de Poudlard.


	22. Vingt-et-unième chapitre

**V** **ingt-et-unième chapitr** **e.**

Un mois. Un mois était passé et les choses n'ont pas changé... Non, je me trompe en fait. Une chose a changé. Ron me parle de nouveau comme avant, si je puis dire, et j'en suis soulagée. Soulagée, mais pas que... Si au départ, j'ai été apaisée en remarquant que Ronald semblait prêt à tourner la page, je me suis rapidement rendu compte qu'une barrière invisible s'était dressée entre nous. Elle s'était élevée en toute discrétion, au fil des jours, sans prévenir, sans la moindre mise en garde. Je suis persuadée que Ron l'a remarqué également, mais je sais bien qu'il ne sera jamais le premier à venir m'en parler. Quand nous sommes tous les trois, avec Harry, les choses sont comme avant. Notre complicité, vieille de quelques années maintenant, est bien présente. Mais si Harry a le malheur de nous laisser seuls cinq minutes, et silence gênant s'installe automatiquement et la plupart du temps, Ron trouve un prétexte pour s'éclipser. Et j'en suis autant soulagée que blessée. Les choses ne sont plus comme autrefois entre Ron et moi, et elles ne le seront probablement plus jamais.

Les choses ne sont également plus les mêmes avec Fred. Rien n'est encore officiel, et elles le seraient probablement s'il n'y avait pas cette situation délicate avec Ronald. Mais je ne suis pas prête à lui infliger ça, et je ne sais même pas si je suis prête moi-même. J'ai eu peur, au départ, que Fred se lasse de mon indécision, coutumière depuis qu'il est entré dans ma vie. Mais il semble l'accepter et je crois qu'il apprécie cette situation où nous devons nous voir en cachette. Cela lui donne peut-être l'impression de franchir un interdit, et qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plus plaisir à Fred Weasley ? George est au courant, bien entendu. Il est au courant depuis le début puisqu'il faisait partie de leur petit jeu idiot. Harry est également dans la confidence. Il y a trois semaines, j'ai ressenti le besoin irrépressible d'en parler à quelqu'un. J'ai longtemps pensé en parler à Ginny, gênée de parler de ma vie amoureuse à Harry, mais finalement, je me suis tournée vers mon meilleur-ami.

Meilleur-ami qui a su se montrer à l'écoute et compréhensif, et je n'ai pas regretté mon choix. Il a essayé de me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas construire ma vie autour de Ron, que nous étions jeunes et qu'il finirait sûrement par trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Il m'a conseillé de foncer avec Fred, de rendre les choses réelles, mais je ne suis pas encore prête. Je ne sais pas si je le serai un jour...

Mars arrive doucement. La neige de l'hiver était définitivement fondue et le printemps commençait petit à petit à montrer le bout de son nez. Les BUSE approchaient également, dans un peu plus de deux mois maintenant, et il me reste encore énormément de choses à revoir. C'est pourquoi je passe tout mon temps libre dans la bibliothèque qui est comme ma deuxième maison. Comme en ce moment, d'ailleurs, où je suis en train de réviser l'astronomie avec Neville qui m'avait demandé de l'aide il y a quelques jours. J'ai eu beau conseiller à Ron et Harry de venir avec nous, ils ont préféré sortir dans le parc, à mon grand désarroi. J'étais en train d'expliquer une donnée complexe à Neville lorsque j'entendis madame Pince grogner une phrase incompréhensible avant de finalement voir arriver Fred, tout sourire, n'écoutant pas le moins du monde les remontrances de la bibliothécaire. Bien entendu. Qui d'autre que lui, ou George, pourrait énerver Madame Pince en mettant seulement un pied dans la bibliothèque ? Il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise libre en face de moi tandis que je relevais la tête, suspicieuse.

 **\- Salut George,** salua Neville.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, momentanément fière d'être l'une des seules à parvenir à faire la différence entre Fred et George. J'ai également remarqué, il y a peu de temps, que Fred avait un grain de beauté sur le pouce, alors que George l'avait sur l'index. Le rouquin remarqua mon sourire et sa moue fut si attendrissante que j'eus l'impression ridicule de fondre sur ma chaise.

 **\- Bien tenté, Neville, mais moi, c'est Fred.**  
 **\- Ah pardon, salut Fred,** rectifia Neville, bien que saluer George revient automatiquement à saluer Fred.  
 **\- Haha, non, je rigole, moi, c'est George en fait.**

Neville regarda Fred, ou George, fixement, avant de finalement se tourner vers moi à la recherche d'un peu d'aide.

 **\- Ne l'écoute pas. Lui, c'est Fred.**  
 **\- Rabat-joie,** répondit le concerné en grimaçant.

Je lui adressai un grand sourire en retour et Neville se reconcentra sur son devoir avant de finalement relever les yeux sur Fred.

 **\- Dis, t'aurais pas un truc qui permet de retenir tous les cours sans faire d'effort ?**  
 **\- Ah non, désolé, je ne crois pas que nous ayons ça en stock...**  
 **\- Et tu n'en as pas besoin,** ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Neville. **Tu vas parfaitement réussir tes BUSE sans aucun artifice du genre.**  
 **\- Ouais... Je n'en serai pas si sûre à ta place,** marmonna le Gryffondor.

Neville afficha une mine désespérée en regardant de nouveau les notes que je lui avais prêtées un peu plus tôt, mais il se résigna bien vite et soupira.

 **\- L'astronomie quoi. Qui a eu l'idée d'en faire une matière ? La botanique, je veux bien, la métamorphose aussi, mais l'Astronomie ? C'est inutile !**

J'aperçus Fred sourire en écoutant les propos de Neville, qui semblait en avoir par-dessus la tête de ses révisions. On ne peut pas reprocher à Neville de ne pas être motivé. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours d'affiler qu'il révise avec moi, que ce soit dans la bibliothèque, dans le parc quand il y a du soleil, ou dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Mais ce jour semble être le jour de trop, et visiblement, l'astronomie est la matière qu'il aime le moins, ce qui ne facilite pas les choses.

 **\- Tu sais, on peut très bien s'en sortir sans BUSE. Regarde, George et moi n'en avons eu que trois, et nous sommes toujours là !**  
 **\- Et, vous n'êtes pas un exemple à suivre,** ajoutais-je. **Ne l'écoute pas Neville, tu t'en sortiras très bien.**  
 **\- Trois Buse, ça me va. Ouais...,** continua Neville en réfléchissant. **Trois Buse, c'est pas mal !**  
 **\- Tu vois quand tu veux !** S'exclama Fred.

Outrée, je pris ce qui me tombait sous la main, soit un rouleau de parchemin pour le lancer au visage du rouquin qui se mit à rire en l'esquivant. Ça fait trois jours que j'essaye de convaincre Neville qu'il en est tout à fait capable, et il suffit à Fred Weasley de cinq minutes pour persuader Neville que trois buse, c'est « pas mal ».

 **\- Et que dira ta grand-mère quand elle apprendra que son petit-fils n'a obtenu que trois Buse sur neuf ?**  
 **\- Il y aura probablement des cris, des hurlements de désespoir, des coups de baguette, un regard au départ fou de rage, puis énervé, puis blasé, puis déçu, et pour finir, totalement résigné.**

Neville regarda Fred en écarquillant les yeux tandis que j'imaginais sans problème Molly passer par toutes ses émotions en voyant les résultats de ses deux fils.

 **\- Et après, elle te dira que trois Buse, c'est pas si mal finalement...**

Au moment où je croyais que Fred avait finalement décidé de raisonner Neville, je déchante bien vite.

 **\- Trois Buse, c'est très mauvais. Vous avez été très mauvais,** dis-je à Fred en pointant mon doigt vers lui tandis qu'il levait les mains en l'air pour s'avouer vaincu. **Toi,** ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Neville, **tu auras plus de trois Buse. Tu en es capable et on révisera autant qu'il le faudra pour ça.**  
 **\- Je vais essayer d'en avoir cinq. Cinq sur neuf, c'est pas mal, c'est au-dessus de la moyenne.**  
 **\- Va pour cinq !** S'exclama Fred.

Un sourire ne tarda pas à naître sur le visage d'un Neville remonté à bloc tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel, sous le regard amusé du rouquin.

 **\- Mais on arrête l'Astronomie pour aujourd'hui ! Je vais aller chercher mes cours d'histoire de la magie, je reviens !**

Joignant le geste à la parole le Gryffondor se leva en emportant avec lui ses cours d'Astronomie et je ne tardai pas à me retrouver seule en compagnie de Fred.

 **\- Tu lui mènes la vie dure,** commenta celui-ci en souriant.  
 **\- Neville a besoin de soutien pour y arriver.**  
 **\- Tu sais que tu es très belle quand tu joues à la prof énervée ?**

Je sentis instantanément mes joues rougir et je fis de mon mieux pour contenir l'exclamation de surprise qui voulait sortir de mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on parle de moi de la sorte, et même si Fred le fait souvent, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Je laisse échapper un rire tendu et Fred sourit, s'amusant de la situation.

 **\- Je dois y aller, l'entraînement va commencer.**

 **\- Je te rappelle que tu n'as plus le droit de jouer...**

 **\- Mais rien ne m'empêche de regarder. Toi, continue à jouer à la prof, ça te va à ravir. Je serai presque jaloux de Neville.**

Touchée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire niaisement et Fred se pencha par-dessus la table pour venir déposer un chaste baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres. Les joues en feu, comme à chaque fois, je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un nous avait surpris. Visiblement, la plupart des élèves avaient fait comme Harry et Ron et étaient sortis dehors pour profiter du soleil de ce mois de mars.

Mais encore une fois, Hermione n'avait pas vu Lavande, Padma et Parvati qui les espionnaient, cachées derrière l'une des nombreuses étagères pleines de livres de la bibliothèque. Les trois filles, sous les conseils de Susan, avaient décidé de vérifier leurs dires avant de répandre la rumeur. Annoncer à tout Poudlard qu'Hermione sortait peut-être avec l'un des jumeaux Weasley n'aurait certainement pas autant d'impact que si elles annonçaient qu'Hermione sortait de sûr avec l'un deux. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elles essayaient de suivre Hermione comme leur ombre, et elles commencèrent même à croire qu'Hermione sortait avec Neville vu le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Suivre Hermione Granger n'était pas une activité très intéressante étant donné qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans les livres. Elles aperçurent quelque fois Hermione en compagnie des jumeaux, mais un jour c'était Fred qui passait son bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre c'était George pour lui raconter une blague. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, bien entendu, c'était qu'Hermione et Fred attendaient la nuit pour se retrouver dans la salle sur demande. Mais ce jour-là, c'est le sourire aux lèvres que les trois filles se regardèrent, les yeux pétillants de malice. Elles avaient clairement vu l'un des jumeaux Weasley embrasser Hermione avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

 **\- C'était qui ?** Chuchota Padma.  
 **\- Fred,** répondit Lavande.  
 **\- George,** enchaîna Padma.  
 **\- Ça ne nous avance pas... Je sais ! Allons demander à Neville qui était avec lui !**

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et elles sortirent de la bibliothèque discrètement pour se lancer à la recherche de Neville. Par chance, celui-ci revenait justement à la bibliothèque, ses cours d'histoire de la magie à la main.

 **\- Hé Neville ! Comment vas-tu ?** Demanda Padma en souriant.  
 **\- Oh ça va bien, et vous ? Je suis en train de réviser pour les Buse avec Hermione.**  
 **\- Super. On voulait juste savoir qui était le jumeau avec toi dans la bibliothèque tout à l'heure ?**  
 **\- C'était Fred. Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Oh, parce que nous, on cherche George. Alors on ne voulait pas se tromper.**  
 **\- Ah bah si vous cherchez George, allez voir au terrain de Quidditch. L'entraînement a commencé et les jumeaux y sont souvent.**  
 **\- Génial,** merci Neville.

En le saluant d'un geste de la main, les trois filles se séparèrent de Neville et attendirent d'être seules dans un couloir pour laisser exulter leur joie. Elles étaient maintenant sûres et certaines qu'Hermione sortait avec un des jumeaux Weasley, jumeau qui n'était autre que Fred. Après un long mois d'attendre et d'effort pour ne pas vendre la mèche, elles allaient enfin pouvoir passer à l'action...

Hermione et Neville ne sortirent de la bibliothèque qu'après s'être rendu compte qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller manger. Ils avaient passé trois bonnes heures sur l'histoire de la Magie et Neville commençait doucement à se sentir de plus en plus confiant. En tout cas, l'idée d'obtenir trois maudites Buse était loin derrière lui et il se concentrait sur son objectif d'en avoir cinq, alors qu'Hermione continuait à miser sur au minimum six buse. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les couloirs étaient déserts, les élèves étant déjà certainement dans la Grande Salle. Ils montèrent aux dortoirs pour y déposer leurs affaires avant de redescendre pour aller manger. Une fois dans la salle, Hermione chercha automatiquement ses amis du regard tandis que Neville se raidissait à ses côtés.

 **\- Hermione, pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ?**

Étonnée, la jeune Gryffondor ralenti ses pas pour attendre Neville avant de finalement regarder autour d'elle. Elle constata avec effroi qu'une dizaine de pair d'yeux étaient rivés sur eux, notamment à la table de Poufsouffle et Neville se rapprocha d'Hermione.

 **\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?** Murmura-t-il, perplexe.  
 **\- Je... Non,** répondit-elle après l'avoir regardé. **Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit toi qu'ils regardent...,** ajouta-t-elle en avançant après avoir repéré Harry et Ron un peu plus loin.  
 **\- Qui ça alors ?** Demanda Neville en lui emboîtant le pas. **Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**  
 **\- Ça, je ne sais pas encore...**

Ils arrivèrent à hauteur d'Harry et de Ron et Hermione se laissa tomber à côté du brun tandis que Neville prenait place à côté du rouquin. Hermione avait bien évidemment repéré Fred, assit un peu plus loin en compagnie de son frère, Lee, Angelina et Alicia.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?** Demanda Hermione en fusillant ses amis du regard.  
 **\- Qui, nous ?** S'étonna Harry.  
 **\- Mais on a rien fait !** S'exclama Ron.  
 **\- Alors pourquoi tout le monde, et surtout les Poufsouffle me dévisagent ?**  
 **\- Ils te dévisagent ?** S'étonna de nouveau Harry.  
 **\- Pourquoi ils te dévisagent ?** Demanda Ron.  
 **\- C'est justement ce que j'aimerais savoir !**

Les quatre Gryffondor tournèrent le regard vers la table des Poufsouffle et Hermione se rendit compte avec désarroi que certains ne se gênaient pas pour parler d'elle en la montrant du doigt sans ménagement et en riant.

 **\- Effectivement, ils te dévisagent...,** commenta Ron.  
 **\- Hermione, je te jure qu'on y est pour rien. On a passé la journée dehors, sans s'attirer le moindre problème. C'est rare, mais ça nous arrive,** assura Harry.

 **\- Et nous, nous étions dans la bibliothèque toute la journée... Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu se passer...**  
 **\- T'en occupe pas, c'est sans doute des conneries,** assura Ron en pointant sa tranche de pain en direction de la table des Poufsouffle. **Ils sont très bons pour inventer des rumeurs ou autres trucs idiots.**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Ron, le cœur apaisé de voir qu'il essayait de la rassurer après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il y avait certes cette barrière invisible entre eux, mais Ron restait Ron et elle l'aimerait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

 **\- Tu as raison, ils sont pires que Rita Skeeter !**  
 **\- Ils avaient d'ailleurs été les premiers à croire son petit article qui affirmait que nous étions ensemble,** ajouta Harry en riant.  
 **\- Et que tu t'étais ensuite retrouvé seul au profit de Viktor Krum,** enchaîna Ron.  
 **\- Que voulez-vous... Je suis une briseuse de cœur,** conclut Hermione en riant à son tour.

Soulagée, bien qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui se disait sur elle, Hermione commença enfin à manger tandis que certains élèves commençaient déjà à sortir de la Grande Salle. Ce fut notamment le cas de Fred et compagnie, et lorsqu'ils traversèrent la salle pour sortir, Hermione constata avec effroi que les regards des Poufsouffle et d'autres Gryffondor étaient tournés vers lui, le suivant des yeux en chuchotant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans leur champ de vision. La fourchette qu'Hermione tenait en l'air, stoppée à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, tomba lourdement sur le bord de son assiette, attirant ainsi les regards sur elle. Harry, Ron et Neville regardèrent Hermione en affichant des mines inquiètes et perplexes tandis que la Gryffondor sentait ses joues s'enflammer.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Demanda Neville.  
 **\- Ils savent...,** murmura Hermione avec effroi.  
 **\- Ils savent quoi ?** Questionna Ron.

Mais Harry avait déjà compris. Il avait compris en voyant les joues de sa meilleure-amie prendre une teinte rouge, que cela avait un rapport avec Fred. Seulement quatre personnes étaient au courant. Lui, suite aux confidences d'Hermione, Ron, qui l'avait questionné à ce sujet et qui avait finalement obtenu les réponses qu'il souhaitait, George, car il était le jumeau de Fred, et Lee, parce qu'il était leur meilleur-ami. Seulement quatre personnes étaient au courant, et visiblement, les choses s'étaient ébruitées d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- **Hé ho, je vous parle. Ils savent quoi ?** Insista Ron.

Hermione lus immédiatement dans les yeux d'Harry que celui-ci avait compris, et il lui adressa un signe de tête pour l'encourager à en parler à Ron. Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que Ron ne devait plus être mis à l'écart de quoi que ce soit.

 **\- Ils savent pour... Ils savent pour Fred.**  
 **\- Vous vous voyez encore ?** Questionna Ron qui connaissait pourtant la réponse.  
 **\- Oui...,** répondit Hermione en jouant avec sa fourchette, mal à l'aise.  
 **\- Je le savais. Harry me l'avait dit,** ajouta-t-il face au regard interrogateur d'Hermione. **Je voulais juste que tu me le dises toi-même.**  
 **\- Oh...**

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre d'autre et changea de position sur sa chaise, gênée. De son côté, Neville regardait la scène, perplexe. Les autres Gryffondor avaient momentanément oublié sa présence et s'étaient mis à parler de Fred sans se préoccuper de ce qui les entourait. Neville décida de ne pas en parler maintenant, voyant qu'Hermione n'aurait certainement pas envie d'aborder le sujet, et préféra attendre leur prochaine séance de révision pour lui en parler.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir, le ventre noué, abandonnant toute idée de manger. Maintenant que la moitié de Poudlard était au courant, elle n'allait plus pouvoir se cacher bien longtemps. Elle ne voyait pas comment quelqu'un avait pu les surprendre alors qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans la salle sur demande... Et si... Et si Fred avait provoqué cela pour accélérer les choses ? Il n'y avait rien de tel que la mettre devant le fait accompli.

À cette pensée, la Gryffondor se leva sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis et leur marmonna un « je dois y aller » avant de quitter la salle à grands pas, ignorant les regards des autres élèves qui se mirent à rire en la voyant partir. En entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les conversations se stoppèrent et de nombreuses paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Hermione lança un regard noir aux élèves qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers menant aux dortoirs et sans plus réfléchir, la Gryffondor tourna à gauche pour emprunter les escaliers donnant tout droit sur les chambres des garçons. D'un pas décidé, elle arpenta le couloir sous les regards amusés des quelques garçons qu'elle croisa, mais Hermione était concentrée à lire les numéros affichés sur les portes. Elle connaissait le numéro de chambre des jumeaux et de Lee, car Fred le lui avait dit, un jour, au détour d'un couloir.

 _« Si jamais tu t'ennuies, ma chambre est la vingt-neuvième... »_

Hermione avait immédiatement rougi en entendant Fred lui proposer de venir dans sa chambre, mais ce soir-là, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde. D'un pas toujours décidé, elle avança jusqu'à la bonne porte et toqua. Ce fut George qui vint lui ouvrir.

 **\- Herminione !** S'exclama-t-il, surprit. **Que nous vaut cet honneur ?**  
 **\- Il faut que je parle à Fred,** répondit Hermione sans préambule.  
 **\- Ah, dommage pour toi, il est à la douche. Mais tu peux toujours l'y rejoindre si tu le souhaites...**

La Gryffondor se contenta de lui adresser un regard assassin tandis que George se mettait à rire, visiblement content de sa petite blague.

 **\- Il devrait bientôt avoir fini,** ajouta George en se reprenant. **Tu peux l'attendre dans la chambre si tu veux.**  
 **\- Euh... Non, merci. Je vais attendre dans le couloir.**  
 **\- Comme tu voudras...,** répondit le rouquin en souriant malicieusement avant de se retirer.

Hermione secoua la tête, exaspérée, et prit appui contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte, pour attendre Fred. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. L'attendre était une chose, mais l'attendre dans les couloirs réservés uniquement aux garçons en était une autre. En attendant, elle eut droit à bon nombre de regards surpris, amusés, et quelques remarques du genre « Te serais-tu perdu ? » de la part de quelques septièmes années. Hermione, qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être encore une fois la cible de tous les regards, décida de partir. Elle aurait tout le loisir de parler à Fred demain, et ça pouvait bien attendre encore une nuit. N'importe quelle solution était mieux contrairement à celle de rester dans ce couloir.

Elle reprit donc sa marche en direction de la sortie en laissant derrière la vingt-neuvième porte lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut Fred qui revenait, effectivement, de sa douche. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour le contempler, malgré elle. Il ne portait qu'un short lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux, laissant apparaître son torse pâle. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur elle, Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Sa colère s'était immédiatement envolée, elle s'était évanouie, évaporée en l'espace de quelques secondes. A l'instant, la Gryffondor avait même envie que les rumeurs qui circulaient actuellement sur Poudlard portent sur Fred et elle. Elle avait envie que tout le monde sache que quelqu'un comme Fred Weasley pouvait s'intéresser à elle, et qu'elle n'était pas seulement la première de la classe et une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Le rouquin s'approcha d'elle en souriant, et de plus près, Hermione constata que quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient encore de ses cheveux à son torse.

 **\- Hermione Granger, serais-tu en train d'enfreindre l'un des règlements de l'école ?** Demanda-t-il une fois à sa hauteur.  
 **\- Il semblerait...**  
 **\- Crois-moi, si ces escaliers ne se transformaient pas en toboggan, il y a longtemps que j'aurai enfreint cette règle également...**  
 **\- Pour aller voir Angelina ?**

Surprise, Hermione poussa une petite exclamation avant de porter la main droite à sa bouche. Mais c'était trop tard. Les mots étaient déjà sortis. Elle n'avait pas prévu de dire ça, elle ne pensait même pas à Angelina quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais en pensant à Fred aller dans les dortoirs des filles, elle l'imaginait plutôt aller vers la chambre d'Angelina que vers la sienne. Et les mots étaient sortis, sans qu'elle ne le veuille...

 **\- Oh oh, alors ce soir, j'ai le droit à une Hermione rebelle et jalouse !** S'amusa Fred.  
 **\- Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...**  
 **\- C'est dommage, car j'adore ça !**

Le rouquin termina sa phrase en adressant un clin d'œil à la Gryffondor qui essayait vainement de se concentrer uniquement sur le visage de Fred qui n'était visiblement pas le moins du monde gêné de se retrouver torse nu au beau milieu du couloir.

 **\- Et à part ça, que fais-tu dans les dortoirs des garçons ?**  
 **\- Je te cherchais. Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange aujourd'hui ?**  
 **\- Du genre ?**  
 **\- Des messes basses sur ton passage et des regards insistants.**  
 **\- Oh si, George m'en a parlé. On pensait que c'était à cause de notre nouvelle invention, elle fait un carton !**

Bien évidemment... La plupart des élèves qui regardaient Hermione avec insistance sont incapables de faire la différence entre Fred et George. Les regards étaient donc partagés, certains allant vers George, d'autres vers Fred. Pourquoi Hermione n'avait-elle pas elle aussi une jumelle pour diviser les coups en deux ?

 **\- Je... Je ne crois pas que ça soit à cause de votre nouvelle invention. Mais plutôt à cause de moi. Enfin, de nous.**  
 **\- De nous ?**  
 **\- Ils sont visiblement au courant. Et je croyais, en venant ici, que... que tu étais derrière tout ça.**

 **\- Et tu ne le crois plus ?**

Hermione fronça les sourcils en entendant la question de Fred. Elle avait senti sa colère disparaître dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, et ses doutes s'étaient totalement envolés lorsqu'elle avait vu son visage. Elle se trouvait maintenant ridicule d'avoir pensé le rouquin derrière tout ça et espérait de tout cœur qu'elle avait tort.

 **\- Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit toi.**  
 **\- Bonne réponse...,** murmura-t-il en s'approchant de la Gryffondor.

Le sourire qui illumina son visage rassura Hermione. Lorsqu'il posa les mains sur ses joues, Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, oubliant que la moitié du château était probablement au courant, s'il s'agissait bien de ça.

 **\- Visiblement, on n'a plus rien à perdre...**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lorsque Fred scella ses lèvres aux siennes, elle ferma les yeux en oubliant que n'importe quel garçon de Gryffondor pouvait passer dans le couloir et les voir ainsi. Mais comme l'avait dit Fred, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Hermione n'avait même pas peur d'apprendre que les rumeurs n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elles auraient au moins eu le mérite de faire avancer les choses.

 **\- Allons voir si ces rumeurs nous concernent vraiment,** annonça Fred en s'éloignant tout en lui prenant la main.  
 **\- Tu devrais peut-être... mettre un haut,** proposa Hermione en souriant.

Fred baissa le regard sur son torse et Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire de même. En souriant, il se dirigea en direction de la vingt-neuvième chambre en demandant à la Gryffondor de l'attendre, et deux minutes plus tard, il en ressorti en portant un maillot rouge. Rouge qui allait très bien avec le roux de ses cheveux, ne put s'empêcher de constater Hermione.

 **\- Et si les rumeurs sont vraiment sur nous, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?**

En réfléchissant, la Gryffondor s'approcha de Fred et elle agrippa son tee-shirt dans ses mains tandis que le rouquin baissa la tête pour la regarder.

 **\- On leur dit que je suis la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout la plus chanceuse de Poudlard...**


	23. vingt-deuxième chapitre

**V** **ingt-deuxième chapitr** **e.**

Des yeux. Des dizaines de petits yeux étaient posés sur moi. Et sur Fred, mais sur le moment, je ne voyais que ceux qui me regardaient. Harry et Ron étaient dans le tas. Harry arborait un visage confiant qui me rassurait. Ron grimaçait en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais qu'allait-il se passer ? Je m'étais arrêtée à la dernière marche des escaliers et Fred se trouvait juste devant moi, l'air totalement serein.

 _Donne-moi de ta sérénité..._

J'ai également remarqué Ginny qui se détachait de Dean pour s'approcher de Ron et d'Harry. Elle leur a posé une question et n'eut en retour qu'un haussement d'épaule de la part de son frère et un regard en notre direction de la part d'Harry. Fred, avec son assurance coutumière, solide à toute épreuve, avait demandé quelle était la rumeur qui circulait, et un silence gênant s'était rapidement installé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, pourtant si chaleureuse habituellement. Chacun attendait, en se regardant l'un l'autre, en espérant que l'un d'entre eux allait se lancer. C'est finalement un George tout sourire qui s'est levé, en regardant théâtralement la salle.

 **\- J'ai ouï dire que mon jumeau ici présent, était avec notre petite Hermione Granger de cinquième année.**

J'ai, dans un premier temps, été encore plus mal à l'aise qu'au début, ne sachant comment prendre la remarque de George. Puis, en hauteur sur la dernière marche, j'ai vu Fred sourire à sa moitié et j'ai compris qu'ils étaient lancés, à mes risques et périls.

 **\- Ridicule,** commenta Fred.  
 **\- Totalement ridicule,** renchérit George en regardant les visages autour de lui.

Certains, comme Harry et Ron, fronçaient les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où les jumeaux voulaient en venir. Je ne comprenais pas non plus. D'autres étaient pendus aux lèvres des deux frères, attendant d'en savoir plus.

 **\- Pourquoi une fille comme Hermione Granger voudrait de mon frère ?  
** **\- Alors que personne ne veut du mien ?  
\- Ils mentent ! Je les ai vus, et plus d'une fois !**

Cette fois-ci, tous les regards s'étaient tournés sur la gauche, et c'est sans grande surprise que je constatais que la colporteuse n'était autre que Lavande Brown. Les jumeaux s'étaient ensuite adressé un clin d'œil me permettant d'enfin comprendre.

 **\- On a notre coupable !  
** **\- Lavande Brown, nous te desservons le prix de la meilleure colporteuse de Gryffondor !  
** **\- Tu es un peu comme notre tante Tessie...  
** **\- Elle adore les rumeurs...**

J'ai vu les joues de Lavande rougir violemment et j'ai entendu Ginny rire à l'évocation de sa grande tante Tessie. Puis, à ma grande surprise, j'ai senti Fred me prendre la main et me faire traverser la salle commune jusqu'à la sortie, nous accordant de nouveau tous les regards.

 **\- Sur ce, bonne soirée jeunes Gryffondor !**

"Tu crois qu'ils sont vraiment ensemble ?"

 _"Regarde là, comment Fred pourrait être avec elle ?"_

"Hermione Granger n'est pas le genre de fille à perdre du temps avec un petit-ami."

 _"Tu crois que le jumeau passe avant ses révisions ?"_

"Alors la sang de bourbe, il paraît que tu agrandis la famille Weasley ?"

 _"Moi je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ensemble."_

"Ils se tenaient la main en sortant de la salle commune et Lavande les a vus !"

 _"Elle est trop jeune pour lui, il va quitter Poudlard dans quelques mois !"_

"Tu crois qu'il transplane jusqu'à son dortoir la nuit ?"  
"Il a beau avoir 17 ans, il ne peut pas transplaner au sein du château."

 _"Hermione Granger avec Fred Weasley, tu te rends compte ?!"  
"J'imaginais plutôt Fred avec Angelina..."_  
 _"Et moi Hermione avec Harry..."_  
 _"Ou Ron !"_  
 _"Ron est trop idiot pour elle, Harry convenait mieux !"_  
 _"Ah parce que Fred est intelligent ?"_  
 _"Leurs inventions sont ingénieuses..."_

"On ne les vois jamais ensemble quand même..."  
"Tu as cru qu'Hermione allait s'afficher aux yeux de tous ? On parle de la préfète la plus coincée de Poudlard !"

 _"Ses livres doivent être jaloux du Weasley !"_

"Une sang de bourbe et un Weasley, quel mélange écœurant !"

 _"S'ils sont vraiment ensemble, moi, je les trouve mignons..."_

"De toute manière ça ne marchera pas, il va refaire sa vie en quittant Poudlard. Il ne va pas l'attendre pendant deux ans quand même."

[...]

 **\- Quoi à la fin ?!**  
 **\- Hein ? Mais... J'ai rien dit !**

Trois petits jours étaient passés depuis cette fameuse propagation de rumeur et Hermione se trouvait en ce moment à la bibliothèque avec Neville pour leurs révisions coutumières. Aujourd'hui, ils abordaient la Botanique et c'est Neville qui devait prendre les rênes. Sauf que le pauvre Neville Londubat avait eu le malheur de fixer un peu trop longtemps Hermione, se demandant si c'était enfin le bon moment pour poser la question qu'il avait au bord des lèvres depuis trois jours.

 **\- Non, mais tu me fixes comme la moitié de Poudlard !**

Le Gryffondor sentit ses joues s'embraser et il se ratatina sur sa chaise pour échapper au regard assassin d'Hermione. Elle entendait les autres parler sur son passage depuis trois jours, et malheureusement pour Neville, sa soupape de protection venait d'exploser à l'instant.

 **\- Je... Désolé ! C'était pas voulu...**  
 **\- Tu n'entends pas les autres qui parlent de moi à longueur de journée ? J'ai l'impression de n'entendre que ça, ils me rendent folle.**  
 **\- Ils parlent de Fred... Aussi...**  
 **\- Oui, avec plus de discrétion. Parce que c'est Fred Weasley, un septième année qui invente des trucs inutiles que tout le monde adore, alors qui prend ? C'est moi !**  
 **\- Miss Granger, un peu de retenu s'il vous plait. Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, pas sur un barbare terrain de Quidditch !**

Hermione sursauta en entendant la bibliothécaire, madame Pince, derrière elle. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se faisait réprimander en ce lieu. Décidément quand tout va mal, rien n'y échappe... Hermione s'excusa en sentant sa colère diminuer et la bibliothécaire partit en pinçant les lèvres, visiblement déçue de voir que l'élève la plus assidue de sa bibliothèque soit capable d'un tel comportement irrespectueux. Au même moment, Harry et Ron firent leur apparition pour rejoindre Hermione et Neville, et ils eurent tout droit à un regard empli de haine de la part de madame Pince.

 **\- Tu es encore venu voler des livres dans la réserve ?** Demanda Ron en riant après avoir dépassé madame Pince.  
 **\- Même pas. Mais elle nous déteste depuis la première année,** répondit Harry. **Tiens, ils sont là,** ajouta-t-il en repérant les deux Gryffondor.

Ils s'approchèrent de leur table et s'arrêtèrent en voyant une Hermione avachie sur la table, la tête entre les bras. En soit, la position préférée de Ron lorsqu'ils font leur devoir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**  
 **\- Euh... Elle s'est fait engueuler par madame Pince, et euh... Tout le monde la regarde, et tout le monde parle d'elle et pas de Fred parce qu'il fait des inventions inutiles que tout le monde adore et... et que du coup c'est elle qui prend.**  
 **\- Ah oui, tu viens d'avoir droit à un grand moment Hermione Granger,** répondit Ron en riant.

La concernée, le visage toujours entre les bras, se sentit soulagée en entendant Ron aborder le thème aussi légèrement. Il se faisait petit à petit à l'idée, et la Gryffondor se doutait bien qu'Harry y était pour beaucoup. Elle les entendirent prendre place à leur côté en tirant les chaises sans la moindre discrétion et elle dut se retenir de ne pas les sermonner.

 **\- Attends, t'as dis qu'elle s'était faite engueuler par madame Pince ?** S'étonna Harry après un certain temps.  
 **\- Ouais, elle a dit qu'on était pas sur un barbare terrain de Quidditch ici.**  
 **\- Ah bah tu vois, finalement elle en avait pas après nous !** S'exclama Ron.  
 **\- ´lez moins fort,** grommela Hermione.  
 **\- Je crois qu'elle essaye de communiquer avec nous...,** commenta Harry en riant, visiblement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

À cette pensée, Hermione redressa vivement la tête et se mit à fixer intensément Harry. Avec ses cauchemars et ses cours d'Occlumencie avec Severus Rogue, Harry était rarement de bonne humeur en ce moment.

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai manqué quelque chose, je le sais.**  
 **\- Je vous avais pas dit qu'elle se comportait bizarrement ?** Murmura Neville à l'intention des deux garçons.  
 **\- Harry James Potter, pourquoi es-tu de bonne humeur ?**

Harry esquissa un sourire tandis que Neville et Ron regardaient Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

 **\- Tu crois qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?** Chuchota Ron à Neville.  
 **\- J'ai le droit d'être de bonne humeur quand même !** S'exclama Harry.  
 **\- Non, à toi il te faut une raison, et je ne la connais pas.**  
 **\- Il n'y a pas de raison,** répondit-il en souriant. **Tiens, c'est l'heure d'aller manger, on y va ?**

Hermione esquissa un sourire tandis que Ron riait avec la grâce d'un éléphant à côté d'elle, se moquant de son meilleur-ami. Au même moment, madame Pince sortit de derrière l'une des rangées de livres et adressa un regard noir à chacun d'entre eux en plissant les yeux et les lèvres.

 **\- Une bibliothèque est un lieu sacré, pas un endroit pour rire aussi bruyamment ! Déguerpissez, sur le champ !**

Ron ne pût s'empêcher de rire de plus belle tandis que Neville rangeait à la hâte ses livres, en faisant tomber la moitié au passage.

 **\- Et on prends soin des livres ici !**

Neville marmonna des excuses en rougissant et Hermione l'aida à ramasser ses livres avant de sortir de la bibliothèque sous les menaces de madame Pince et les rires de Ron et Harry.

 **\- Si elle me prive d'accès à la bibliothèque, je vous envoie à Azkaban tout les deux !** S'exclama Hermione une fois dans le couloir.

Les trois garçons continuèrent de se plaindre de madame Pince jusqu'à la grande salle et Hermione fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards qui étaient posés sur elle. Au même moment, elle sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules et elle sursauta avant de relever les yeux et de constater avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Fred. Les regards posés sur eux avaient maintenant doublé et Fred s'en amusait visiblement comme un fou. George, de son côté, taquinait Neville à propos de son crapaud, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu droit à sa promenade du soir avec Trevor.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Hermione à Fred alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de Ginny, qui était seule à table.  
 **\- Oh je joue un peu... Ces petits élèves sont tellement divertissants.**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire tandis que Neville, Ron et Harry prenaient place en face d'eux. Les messes basses s'étaient intensifiées autour d'eux et chacun y allait de son commentaire. Essayant de les oublier, elle tourna son regard vers Ginny qui jouait paresseusement avec sa fourchette, sans avoir touché à son assiette.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** S'inquiéta Hermione en retrouvant tout son sérieux.  
 **\- Oh oui, à merveille,** marmonna Ginny.  
 **\- Petite Ginny a des peines de coeur...,** murmura Fred qui était assis à côté d'Hermione.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en le regardant, puis elle se mit à chercher Dean du regard. Elle l'aperçut plus loin, assit avec Seamus, l'air tout aussi morose que la rouquine.

 **\- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?**  
 **\- Pas vraiment. Mais c'est terminé, j'ai besoin de mon indépendance et je ne l'avais pas avec Dean.**  
 **\- Donc là... C'est terminé pour de bon ?**  
 **\- Oui, et c'est tout aussi bien comme ça.**

Hermione jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Dean, désolée pour lui, avant de finalement apercevoir Harry qui les écoutait en faisant mine d'avoir l'air pleinement détaché. Hermione comprit alors la raison de sa bonne humeur et se retint de rire en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami.

 **\- Tu étais au courant Harry ?** Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
 **\- Hum ? De quoi ?**  
 **\- Pour Ginny et Dean...**  
 **\- Ah, euh, non. Je l'apprends. C'est... dommage.**  
 **\- Oui, c'est dommage...,** répéta Hermione malicieusement.

Ginny leur jeta un regard noir en pensant qu'ils se moquaient d'elle et affirma une nouvelle fois que c'était mieux comme ça. Vu la mine déconfite de Dean de l'autre côté de la table des Gryffondor, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air du même avis, et Ron ne perdit pas un instant pour le faire remarquer à sa jeune sœur.

 **\- On dirait qu'il va sauter de la tour d'Astronomie !**  
 **\- On devrait inventer un truc qui permet de sauter de la tour d'Astronomie...,** commenta George, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
 **\- Yeah ! Un genre de ballon... Ou une bouée, pour atterrir en rebondissant !** Enchérit sur-le-champ Fred.  
 **\- Ça ferait un malheur ! Qui n'a jamais rêvé de sauter de la tour d'Astronomie ?**  
 **\- Moi,** commenta Neville qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.  
 **\- Alors tu seras le premier à le tester !** Affirma Fred tandis que George approuvait en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Neville regarda les autres, inquiet, avant de finalement se concentrer sur son assiette, espérant devenir invisible aux yeux des jumeaux. Jumeaux qui riaient en décrivant un Neville volant dans les airs, assit sur son ballon ou bien entouré d'une bouée, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore décidé. Ginny retrouva sa bonne humeur et se joignit à eux, et en l'entendant rire, Dean lui adressa un regard plein de rancœur que la rouquine ne vit même pas. En revanche, Harry l'avait remarqué, et Hermione constata en souriant, qu'effectivement, le malheur des uns faisaient parfois le bonheur des autres. Ils terminèrent de manger dans une ambiance assez bonne enfant qui manquait à Hermione, car entre Harry et ses cauchemars, Ron qui lui en voulait, et elle-même qui était totalement perdue avec Fred, l'ambiance n'était pas toujours au beau fixe.

 **\- Bon, nous on va aller travailler sur notre ballon-bouée rebondissant,** annonça Georg en se levant.  
 **\- Neville, on te tient au courant pour les tests,** ajouta Fred.  
 **\- Non mais ça ira...**  
 **\- Tu seras un testeur parfait !**  
 **\- Et si je vous en achetait un à la place ?**  
 **\- Pas la peine, les testeurs ont droit à un modèle gratuit.**  
 **\- C'est une affaire en or, Neville Londubat,** termina Fred en se levant à son tour.

Le concerné grommela sous les rires moqueurs de Ron, et Hermione arrêta tout mouvement lorsqu'elle aperçut Fred se pencher vers elle et ses joues s'embrasèrent lorsqu'il déposa un baiser près de son front. Il s'en alla ensuite et Hermione n'osa plus quitter son assiette des yeux, sentant tous les regards des Gryffondors autour posés sur elle.

 **\- Voilà voilà...,** commenta Harry pour interrompre ce silence gênant.  
 **\- Je trouve les patates douces très bonnes, pas vous ?** Ajouta Neville.  
 **\- Elles manquent de sel, je trouve...,** répondit Harry.

Hermione releva finalement la tête pour les regarder et ils lui adressèrent tout deux un sourire, puis finalement, les conversations reprirent doucement autour d'eux.

 **\- Alors ça y est, je dois m'attendre à vous voir vous embrassez dans les couloirs du château ?** Demanda Ginny après un moment.  
 **\- Non, certainement pas.**  
 **\- Oh ! Je peux le dire à maman ?** S'exclama soudainement la rouquine qui venait seulement d'y songer.  
 **\- Quoi ? Non !**  
 **\- Oh allez s'il te plaît !**  
 **\- Non ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à leur écrire dans mon dos !**  
 **\- Tu as raison, ça sera mieux de vive voix quand tu seras à la maison !**

Hermione regarda Ginny en écarquillant les yeux en imaginant la scène. Elle ne savait pas comment imaginer la réaction de Molly. Serait-elle surprise ? Déçue ? Contente ? Choquée ? Dévastée ? Changerait-elle de comportement envers elle ? La verrait-elle différemment ? Et Fred avait-il envie que ses parents soient au courant ? Poudlard était une chose, Molly et Arthur en était une toute autre.

 **\- On a encore le temps pour ça,** répondit Hermione. **Je dois surtout me concentrer sur les BUSE, et il faut que j'aide Harry et Ron aussi.  
\- Comment le monde ferait-il pour tourner sans toi, Hermione Granger ?** Se moqua Ginny.

Les Gryffondor quittèrent ensuite la grande salle pour se rendre dans la salle commune, et bien entendu, Hermione eut droit aux habituelles messe basse sur son passage.

 **\- Les examens des cinquièmes années serait le moment idéal !**  
 **\- Je dirai même l'examen d'Ombrage !**  
 **\- Tu vas prévenir Hermione ?**

Fred, assit sur son lit en compagnie de George, fronça le nez à l'évocation d'Hermione. La fin d'année approchait à grand pas, et de ce fait, leur petit projet également. Lorsqu'ils avaient eu cette idée il y a quelques mois de ça, il n'y avait encore rien de sérieux avec la Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas... au programme.

 **\- Je sais pas. Je la laisse à ses révisions pour l'instant. On a encore du temps devant nous de toute manière.**  
 **\- Et te voilà bien maintenant !**  
 **\- Quoi, tu penses quand même pas que je vais changer d'avis ? On va rendre la vie de face de crapaud infernale et ce jusqu'au bout, Hermione ou pas.**  
 **\- Ça c'est mon jumeau ! Alors on part sur les examens de fin d'année...**

Ce soir-là, allongé dans son lit, Harry Potter n'essayait même pas de trouver le sommeil. Il s'était senti apaisé toute la journée, et c'est un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. Entre l'ignorance de Dumbledore en début d'année, ce rêve où il avait l'impression d'être un serpent qui attaque Arthur, l'attaque d'Arthur en elle-même, les cours d'Occlumencie avec Rogue, sa petite liaison, désastreuse, on peut le dire, avec Cho, Ron enfermé dans son mutisme pendant plus d'un mois, et Hermione qui se perdait avec Fred, cette année n'avait pas été de tout repos. Oh oui, il oubliait un élément essentiel aussi. Dolorès Ombrage et son interdiction de jouer au Quidditch tant qu'elle sera à Poudlard. Dolorès Ombrage, soit le ministère qui se voile la face et qui ne veut pas croire au retour de Voldemort. Harry avait pourtant décrit les événements au prix d'efforts innombrables, il avait dû revivre la mort de Cédric Digory, et la "résurrection" de Voldemort, de la main de Petitgrow... Mais le ministère voulait rester enfermé dans sa bulle, dans son petit cocon, et ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face. Et au milieu de tout ce désordre et de toute cette noirceur, il y avait une petite tache orange qui illuminait ses journées. Un petit brin de femme qui avait le tempérament de feu de sa mère. Et voilà que la chance tournait enfin de son côté, retirant ainsi Dean de son chemin. Et finalement, il comprenait Hermione et ce qu'elle pouvait rechercher auprès de Fred. La normalité. Le rire, la bonne humeur, leur chaleur communicative. Il suffisait à Harry de regarder Ginny rire ou sourire pour se sentir apaisé, et il se doutait bien qu'il en était de même pour Hermione. Alors cette nuit-là, Harry Potter s'endormit sereinement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sans craindre de faire un cauchemar.

À quelques mètres de là, Ron Weasley dormait, étalé de tout son long sur le lit, la bouche entrouverte. Il ronflait légèrement, mais aucun des Gryffondors de son dortoir n'y prêtait attention. Ils s'y étaient habitué, en cinq ans, et parfois même, Seamus et Neville le rejoignaient dans un concert de ronflement. Le rouquin bougeait légèrement dans son sommeil, son esprit étant parti loin dans un rêve dont lui seul avait le secret. Cette nuit là, il rêvait de Fleur Delacour, la jolie élève de BeauxBâtons. Mais la belle vélane possédait le corps d'un Hypogriffe, ce que Ron ne comprit pas. Puis, un rat passa par là, et le corps de l'animal s'élança, et le rat fut avalé en quelques secondes par la bouche de Fleur. Ron eut un haut le coeur en voyant son si joli visage manger si grossièrement le pauvre rat, et d'un coup, il se transforma lui-même en rat. Les yeux de la blonde se dirigèrent instantanément vers lui, et, affolé, Ron se mit à courir aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites pattes de rat. Il se réveilla en sursaut au moment où la Vélane l'attrapait entre ses dents. Il regarda autour de lui, affolé, et il entendit un _"C'était juste un cauchemar, tu peux te rendormir."_ provenir du lit d'Harry. Ron se rallongea alors, ne se doutant pas qu'Harry lui disait cette phrase au minimum quatre fois par semaine, après chaque cauchemar.

Hermione, elle, ne pensait pas, et ne rêvait pas non plus. Elle se contentait de respirer, la tête reposant sur le torse de Fred, à écouter les battements de son coeur. Jamais elle n'avait autant aimé une pièce que la salle sur demande. Fred passait distraitement la main dans les cheveux de la Gryffondor, réfléchissant sérieusement à ce fameux ballon-bouée rebondissant. Il préférait songer à ses inventions, repoussant le plus loin dans son esprit le moment où il devrait quitter Poudlard.

"Nous ne sommes pas libre d'agir, mais de penser oui. Alors continuons de rêver..."


	24. Vingt-troisième chapitre

**V** **ingt-troisième chapitr** **e.**

 **\- Dis-moi une chose que je ne sais pas.**

Hermione, qui travaillait son cours de Runes, releva la tête et tomba sur Fred qui venait de prendre place en face d'elle, dans la bibliothèque. Elle étudia sa requête et la première chose qui lui vint en tête fut un détail qu'elle avait appris, il y a plusieurs années maintenant, avant même son entrée à l'école de sorciers.

 **\- Il y a cent quarante-deux escaliers à Poudlard.**

Elle ignorait si Fred était déjà au courant de ce détail ou pas, mais après réflexion, elle se dit qu'il devait certainement le savoir. Il était, après tout, élève à Poudlard depuis sept ans et George et lui connaissaient tous les recoins du château encore mieux que Rusard.

 **\- Ah, je le savais déjà... Un jour, George et moi nous sommes amusés à tous les compter. Je t'accorde une seconde chance.**

Hermione imagina les jumeaux perdre un temps précieux à compter les escaliers au lieu de tout bonnement aller à la bibliothèque pour rechercher l'information dans « L'histoire de Poudlard », livre qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle chercha alors une autre information, et ce fut une toute bête qui lui vint en tête. Au moins, elle était sûre d'une chose, les jumeaux ne pouvaient pas les avoir comptés eux-mêmes.

 **\- Il y a environ 3000 sorciers en Grande-Bretagne.**

Fred eut un sourire qui fit comprendre à Hermione qu'encore une fois, il était déjà au courant de ce détail. Si Ron s'était trouvé en face d'elle, il aurait été le premier étonné d'apprendre le nombre d'escaliers présents à Poudlard, ou d'apprendre le nombre de sorciers domiciliés en Grande-Bretagne. Mais visiblement, Fred avait plusieurs cartes dans son jeu...

 **\- Ai-je droit à une troisième chance ?**  
 **\- Accordée.**

Elle se mit alors de nouveau à réfléchir, oubliant totalement son cours de Runes qui se trouvait devant elle. Il lui aurait pourtant suffi de donner à Fred une information sur cette matière, qui était tout bonnement étrangère à ses yeux, et le tour était joué. Mais à la place, la Gryffondor eut une autre idée et elle retint un sourire en portant de nouveau son regard sur le rouquin qui attendait patiemment.

 **\- Tu es beau.**

Le sourire qu'Hermione retenait vint se dessiner sur le visage de Fred et elle se dit encore une fois que si Ron s'était trouvé en face d'elle et dans cette situation, il serait devenu rouge écarlate et aurait bégayé avec autant de vigueur que le professeur Quirrel. Fred, lui, se contenta de sourire, non sans une once de fierté qui amusa Hermione.

 **\- Point pour toi.**  
 **\- Et toi, dis-moi une chose que je ne sais pas,** demanda-t-elle.

Fred se pencha un peu plus sur la table en se rapprochant d'Hermione, comme pour lui dévoiler le secret de l'immortalité, et elle attendit qu'il se décide enfin à rompre son suspens. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

 **\- Je devrais actuellement être en retenue avec Ombrage.**

Hermione haussa un sourcil en pensant qu'ils étaient bien loin du secret de l'immortalité. Son statut de préfète prit immédiatement le dessus et elle lança un regard sévère au rouquin.

 **\- Alors que fais-tu là ?**  
 **\- Je respecte l'honneur et la règle numéro 1 des Weasley.**  
 **\- Qui est ?**  
 **\- Aucun Weasley digne de ce nom n'arrivera à l'heure en retenue.**

Hermione allait bien évidemment riposter lorsqu'un détail arrêta son attention. Ce détail : « Aucun Weasley digne de ce nom ». Elle pensa soudain à Percy, ancien préfet en chef qui travaille aujourd'hui pour le ministère. Hermione savait à quel point Ron lui en voulait, surtout en ce moment, quand le ministère ne faisait que se voiler la face, et elle se demanda soudainement s'il en était de même pour les jumeaux.

Durant sa première année, Hermione était captivée par Percy Weasley. Il était l'exemple même de la réussite, surtout lorsqu'il était comparé à Fred et George. Élève sérieux, travailleur, préfet puis préfet en chef, il était tout ce qu'Hermione rêvait de devenir. Puis, au fil du temps, et surtout à partir de la deuxième année, elle s'était rendu compte que les bonnes notes ne faisaient pas tout. Percy faisait bien entendu la fierté de ses parents, mais à l'inverse, il était souvent seul à Poudlard. Les autres élèves se moquaient de son air pincé, tout comme ils se moquaient d'elle en première année, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore Harry et Ron à ses côtés. Et Hermione se dit que si elle ne s'était jamais liée d'amitié avec ces deux-là, son avenir aurait pu être le même que Percy. Soit sept années d'études consacrées uniquement au travail, avec peu de rires et sans réels liens d'amitié. Et sans Fred, bien évidemment.

Alors lorsqu'elle posa de nouveau son regard sur le rouquin, son attitude de préfète l'avait quittée et elle ne put afficher qu'une mine résignée face à son air mutin.

 **\- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'y aller ?**  
 **\- À condition que tu m'accompagnes.**

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre un non catégorique. Elle avait encore besoin de travailler les Runes pour les BUSE et Dolorès Ombrage serait parfaitement capable de lui mettre une retenue si elle la voyait avec Fred, sous prétexte que c'est elle qui aurait retardé ce dernier. Puis finalement, elle referma son livre sous le regard ravi de Fred et après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque sous les regards des quelques élèves présents et de celui de Mme Pince, qui était aux aguets depuis qu'elle avait vu Fred entrer dans son antre.

 **\- George n'a pas eu de retenue ?** s'étonna Hermione au détour d'un couloir.  
 **\- Bien sûr que si, et Lee est également de la partie,** répondit Fred avec enthousiasme.

Sa décontraction avait toujours le don d'étonner Hermione. Il était largement en retard pour son heure de retenue, et pourtant il marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de Dolorès qui devait être en train de les attendre dans son bureau, de plus en plus furieuse à chaque minute écoulée.

 **\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver, encore une fois, en retenue ?**  
 **\- Secret défense,** affirma Fred sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione.  
 **\- De toute manière, je le lirai sur ta main.**  
 **\- Alors interdiction de l'approcher pendant au moins deux semaines.**

Hermione s'arrêta et regarda Fred, sa curiosité maintenant piquée au vif. Elle avait posé la question sans réel intérêt, pensant qu'ils avaient été pris en train de faire une farce avec l'aide de Peeves ou tout simplement en train de vendre des produits de leur invention, mais c'était visiblement toute autre chose.

 **\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ?** s'étonna-t-elle.  
 **\- Non,** répondit Fred en souriant.  
 **\- Et pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Secret défense, Miss Granger,** répéta-t-il.

Hermione réprima un sourire en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. En réalité, elle n'était pas du tout offusquée par le fait que Fred ne veuille rien lui dire, mais elle s'amusait à lui faire croire le contraire. Au fond, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait tout le loisir de lire la raison de sa retenue sur sa main. Lorsqu'il s'endort dans la salle sur demande, par exemple.

 **\- Très bien,** dit-elle en reprenant sa route.  
 **\- Et ne compte pas trouver l'information sur ma main,** ajoute-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas. **Il y a tellement de phrases empilées les unes sur les autres qu'aucune d'entre elles n'est lisible.**

Hermione s'arrêta de nouveau et prit la main de Fred dans la sienne pour vérifier ses dires. Dolorès Ombrage était à Poudlard depuis huit mois maintenant, lui laissant suffisamment le temps de marquer les mains de nombreux élèves. Hermione avait remarqué que les cicatrices d'Harry avaient de plus en plus de mal à s'effacer, tant les heures de retenues étaient rapprochées. Mais celles de Fred, et donc de George, étaient encore plus prononcées, et la peau de sa main ressemblait à la page d'un cahier d'école d'un enfant de cinq ans. En se concentrant, elle put y lire quelques mots comme « Règlement », « Peeves », ou encore « immature ». Un vrai champ de bataille.

 **\- Pas mal, hein ?** commenta Fred. **Quand nous aurons réussi à chasser cette vieille peau du château, ça nous fera de beaux souvenirs. Une preuve de notre dévouement en ces temps de guerre,** dit-il fièrement.  
 **\- Eh bien, la guerre n'attend plus que toi,** répondit Hermione en lui lâchant la main pour reprendre sa route.

Bien évidemment, ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves qui attendirent d'être hors de vue pour parler d'eux, et Hermione se rendit compte que lorsqu'elle marchait seule dans le château, ils ne se gênaient pas pour en parler à tout juste deux mètres d'elle. Ils arrivèrent finalement près du couloir d'Ombrage et Fred arrêta Hermione en lui retenant le poignet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner dans l'angle.

 **\- Stop. Elle doit certainement nous attendre devant la porte de son bureau.**  
 **\- Tu veux dire que Lee et George sont également en retard ?** murmura Hermione.  
 **\- Et ils ont plutôt intérêt,** répondit Fred en souriant. **Il est temps pour moi de m'en aller au front, Miss Granger,** continua-t-il alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.  
 **\- Alors, fais en sorte de revenir vivant, et surtout sans de nouvelles heures de retenue à ton actif.**

Fred sourit à une Hermione qui savait parfaitement que son conseil était entré dans l'oreille d'un sourd et elle ne s'en préoccupa plus lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Comme à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait ses lèvres. Elle s'étonnait de chaque baiser et de ses mains qui encadraient son visage. Elle s'étonnait toujours d'être celle que Fred Weasley avait envie d'embrasser.

 **\- Ah oui, ça surprend !**

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement pour faire face à George et à Lee qui les regardaient. Elle sentit immédiatement le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle aurait voulu être un Animagus pour pouvoir se transformer en cafard et s'enfuir loin.

 **\- T'as vu,** commenta George. **Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc.**  
 **\- Je... Vais y aller,** dit Hermione en se retournant pour faire face à Fred qui était en train d'assassiner son frère et Lee du regard.  
 **\- On se voit plus tard,** répondit Fred en reportant son attention sur elle.

Hermione hocha la tête et se dépêcha de s'éclipser, en prenant bien soin de ne pas passer par le couloir du bureau d'Ombrage, un peu plus loin. De leur côté, les deux garçons s'approchèrent de Fred, et Lee leva la main pour taper dans celle du rouquin.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire,** dit-il en riant.  
 **\- Rassure-toi, moi je m'y suis très bien fait,** assura Fred.

Ils s'approchèrent ensuite du bureau d'Ombrage et furent surpris de voir que, contrairement à leurs dernières heures de colle, celle-ci ne les attendait pas devant la porte.

 **\- Combien de temps avons-nous de retard ?** demanda George.  
 **\- Un peu plus d'une demi-heure,** répondit Lee.  
 **\- Notre record !** s'exclama Fred.

Lee et George eurent le même sourire fier que Fred et ce dernier s'approcha de la porte pour toquer.

 **\- Tu as fait tes adieux à Herminione, j'espère ?** demanda son jumeau. **Car je ne sais pas si on sortira de ce bureau vivant.**  
 **\- Trois contre un, elle ne peut rien contre nous,** affirma Fred alors que la porte s'ouvrait à l'aide d'un sort.

Les trois Gryffondor se lancèrent un regard complice et ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dolorès Ombrage, qu'ils trouvèrent assise à son bureau, les mains jointes devant ses lèvres pincées.

 **\- Excusez-nous pour ce petit retard...,** commença George.  
 **\- On s'était perdus...**  
 **\- Poudlard est vaste,** termina Lee.

Leur professeure, habillée de rose des pieds à la tête, ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard et elle se contenta d'indiquer d'un geste de la main les trois tables qui étaient disposées devant elle. Une à l'extrême droite, une autre au milieu et une dernière tout à gauche. Fred prit place à droite, Lee au milieu et George à la dernière place restante. Tous trois remarquèrent qu'aucune plume n'était disposée sur leur table et ils reportèrent leur attention sur Dolorès Ombrage, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent.

 **\- Vous êtes tout en beauté, aujourd'hui,** annonça George.

Encore une fois, elle ne leur porta pas la moindre attention et se leva en prenant soin de garder le visage bien droit. Les trois Gryffondor se jetèrent un regard tandis qu'elle commençait à faire des petits pas devant son bureau.

 **\- Tant de contrariété en vous ! Souriez, la vie est belle !** s'exclama Fred.

Leur professeure garda le silence et s'arrêta soudain pour leur faire face, examinant chacun de ses élèves en plissant les yeux.

 **\- Êtes-vous au courant qu'il me suffit de claquer les doigts pour que vous soyez renvoyés du château ?**  
 **\- Oh, vous voulez dire comme quand vous avez tenté de renvoyer Trelawney ?** demanda Lee.  
 **\- Ou quand vous avez tout mis en œuvre pour renvoyer Hagrid ?** ajouta George.  
 **\- Ah, ce bon vieux Hagrid...,** commenta Fred.

Dolorès pinça les lèvres, faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme, et elle retourna finalement derrière son bureau pour en ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir trois plumes, semblables à celles qu'ils avaient déjà utilisées lors de leurs précédentes heures de retenue. Elle s'approcha alors d'un pas traînant et disposa une plume sur chaque table avant de retourner devant son bureau. Elle leva ensuite la main droite et une phrase commença à s'inscrire sur le tableau derrière elle.

 _« Toute prochaine transaction de produits illicites se verra suivie d'un renvoi immédiat. »_

Puis, en voyant George sourire, Dolorès Ombrage leva de nouveau la main et une nouvelle phrase alla prendre place juste sous la première.

 _« Me croire invincible ne fera de moi qu'un piètre sorcier. »_

 **\- Je suis désolé, mais tout ça ne tiendra pas sur nos mains,** commenta Lee.  
 **\- Vraiment ?** minauda Ombrage en allant de nouveau s'asseoir. Essayez et vous verrez.

Son petit air satisfait n'inspirait rien de bon aux Gryffondor et ils s'emparèrent de leur plume pour commencer à rédiger les deux phrases qui leur étaient destinées. Fred pensa que rien dans ses phrases ne permettrait à Hermione de mettre le doigt sur la raison de leur retenue. Puis, il repensa à son air gêné face à son jumeau et à Lee et il esquissa un sourire.

Fred Weasley était sûr de tout et avait le contrôle sur n'importe quelle situation. Il était sûr que rien au monde ne pourrait le séparer de George, que Percy était un idiot fini, mais un bon idiot, qu'Harry finirait Auror, il avait d'ailleurs lancé les paris avec George et Lee. Fred ne doutait de rien. Ni de lui-même, ni de son avenir et de ce qui l'attendait en dehors de Poudlard. Il savait ce qu'il voulait être et ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas devenir. Mais concernant Hermione, il n'était sûr de rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux une fois qu'il aurait quitté Poudlard, il ne savait pas où cette histoire le menait. Il savait seulement qu'il s'était pris à son propre jeu en voulant faire ressortir les sentiments de Ron envers Hermione. Et c'était maintenant lui qui la regardait étudier dans la salle commune, rire avec Harry et son jeune frère, conseiller Neville, réconforter Ginny. Et c'était devenu une obsession. Il fallait continuellement qu'Hermione soit dans son champ de vision.

Sortant de ses pensées, Fred remarqua avec étonnement que sa main était encore intacte, du moins, autant qu'elle puisse l'être. Il passa sa main gauche sur son uniforme pour se gratter et répéta ce geste plusieurs fois sans s'en rendre compte. Mais les picotements n'avaient de cesse d'augmenter et il releva la tête en même temps que George. Ils comprirent au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils regardèrent ensuite leur professeur qui les ignorait royalement et Lee releva à son tour la tête. Il regarda tour à tour les jumeaux en pointant son torse du doigt et ils hochèrent la tête. Fred essaya de voir son propre torse en regardant par l'encolure de son uniforme, mais il ne vit rien sinon l'obscurité. Mais tous trois avaient compris et George commença en adressant un clin d'œil à ses camarades.

 **\- Comment vous dire ? Je crois que nous frôlons pleinement l'illégalité.**  
 **\- Entièrement d'accord !** approuva Lee.  
 **\- Je ne crois pas que notre cher bon vieux Dumbledore approuverait ces méthodes...,** ajouta Fred.  
 **\- Que l'on peut qualifier de barbares...,** reprit George.

Dolorès Ombrage se contenta de les regarder un par un en joignant les mains près de son visage avant de finalement prendre la parole.

 **\- Au risque de vous décevoir, le Ministre de la Magie est derrière moi, et non derrière votre bon vieux directeur, pour ne reprendre que vos mots. Reprenez, je vous prie.**

Les jumeaux grimacèrent en la regardant et leurs plumes se remirent à danser sur les parchemins. Une heure, puis deux s'étaient déjà écoulées et ils remarquèrent bien rapidement que la punition était bien pire sur cette partie du corps. Le pire était sûrement de ne pas pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait sous leurs uniformes. Dolorès, elle, restait imperturbable et ne prenait plus la peine de répondre aux réflexions que les Gryffondor lançaient de temps en temps. Au bout de trois heures, Fred était en nage dans son uniforme, ce qui était également le cas de ses camarades. Bien évidemment, lorsque George demanda pour combien de temps ils en avaient encore, il n'eut en retour aucune réponse.

Du côté de la salle commune des Gryffondor, la plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà dans leur dortoir. Hermione était restée en prétextant devoir travailler, mais Ron et Harry, qui n'étaient pas dupes, avaient décidé d'attendre avec elle. Il était déjà plus de 22 heures et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace des jumeaux Weasley et de Lee.

 **\- Quatre heures de retenue, tu imagines...,** commenta Ron, ébahi.

À 23 heures 30, les fauteurs de troubles furent enfin autorisés à poser leur plume, après plus de cinq heures de retenue. Ils avaient la main endolorie à force d'écrire inlassablement les mêmes phrases et ils avaient l'impression que leurs torses avaient été chauffés au fer blanc. En se levant, Fred grimaça d'une part à cause de son dos qui était douloureux, et des souvenirs nouveaux d'Ombrage qui n'avaient pas encore été étirés de la sorte.

 **\- Bien, messieurs, j'espère que cette retenue aura été fructueuse. Rusard vous attend devant la porte pour vous raccompagner à votre salle commune.**  
 **\- Merci pour ces charmantes heures passées en votre compagnie,** salua George en passant devant son bureau.  
 **\- Ce fut un honneur,** enchaîna Fred.  
 **\- Mes hommages,** termina Lee.

Il rejoignit ensuite les deux autres qui s'étaient arrêtés devant Rusard et qui attendaient que la porte soit fermée pour se lancer.

 **\- Alors Rusard, la forme ?**  
 **\- Comment va Miss Teigne ?**  
 **\- Vous savez, on a un mâle adorable à lui présenter !**  
 **\- Pattenrond, il s'appelle.**  
 **\- Vous ferez moins les malins quand les cachots seront de nouveau accessibles pour les élèves comme vous,** répondit Rusard en grognant. **Ah, autrefois on savait punir les garnements de votre espèce ! Heureusement que Miss Ombrage est là pour rétablir enfin l'ordre !**

Les jumeaux et Lee continuèrent de charrier leur concierge préféré, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde du fait que leurs rires pouvaient réveiller les personnages des tableaux qui essayaient de dormir. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte des Gryffondor et avant de dire le mot de passe, ils se retournèrent vers Rusard.

 **\- Passez une bonne nuit, Rusard !**  
 **\- Qui sait, vos rêves seront peut-être peuplés de Miss Ombrage...**  
 **\- Dans sa plus jolie tenue de soie...**

Fred et Lee ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant Ombrage accoutrée de la sorte et ils se hâtèrent de dire le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune et échapper à Rusard qui venait, en l'espace de dix secondes, de leur donner à chacun 56 heures de retenue.

Hermione, Harry et Ron les regardèrent faire leur apparition dans la salle commune, ébahis. Ils sortaient tout juste de cinq heures de retenue avec Ombrage, et ils riaient pourtant à s'en décoller les poumons. Ils se calmèrent un peu en apercevant les trois Gryffondor et s'approchèrent d'eux.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?** demanda Ron.  
 **\- Rusard a été chargé de nous raccompagner, c'était génial,** répondit Lee en essayant de contrôler le nouveau fou rire qui le guettait.  
 **\- Nous pensons que notre Rusard a un faible pour « Miss Ombrage »,** précisa Fred en mimant les guillemets.  
 **\- Oh, et Herminione, nous lui avons proposé de présenter Pattenrond à Miss Teigne. Rusard était ravi.**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et elle regarda ensuite, en plissant les yeux, les mains de chacun. Après cinq heures de retenue, celles-ci auraient dû être aussi rouges que les oreilles de Ron lorsqu'il est gêné, mais elles avaient pourtant l'air tout à fait normales.

 **\- Pourquoi vos mains sont-elles intactes ?**  
 **\- Ah oui !** s'exclama Lee. Ombrage est passée à l'étape supérieure, **d'ailleurs nous n'avons toujours pas vu le résultat !** ajouta-t-il aux jumeaux.

Alors sous les yeux étonnés des Gryffondor de cinquième année, ils commencèrent à retirer leur robe de sorcier, qu'ils jetèrent sans ménagement par terre, puis Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à retirer leur maillot. Elle pensait bien à quelque chose, mais elle se dit que Dolorès Ombrage n'était tout de même pas allée jusque-là. Et finalement, si. Hermione se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise alors que les trois garçons examinaient leur torse. Les deux phrases qu'ils avaient dû écrire étaient clairement distinctes et elle dut réprimer l'envie d'aller immédiatement voir Dumbledore.

 **\- Wouah...,** commenta Ron en regardant tour à tour le torse de ses deux frères et de Lee.  
 **\- Je crois que je vais me calmer sur les heures de colle...,** murmura Harry.  
 **\- Mais de quel droit ose-t-elle faire ça ? Depuis quand un professeur est-il en droit de violenter ses élèves ? Et qu'elle n'aille pas dire que le ministère est derrière elle, car je ne la crois pas ! C'est... Barbare, malsain, et cruel ! Et vous, bande de sombres idiots, vous revenez en riant comme si c'était tout à fait normal ! Et toi,** ajouta Hermione en pointant son doigt vers Harry, **tu as effectivement intérêt à ne plus te retrouver en retenue avec elle !**

Harry ne sut que faire à part hocher la tête tandis que les autres la regardaient en écarquillant les yeux. À ce rythme-là, elle allait bientôt réveiller tous les élèves de Gryffondor.

 **\- Hermione...,** commença Ron.  
 **\- Toi, ne dis rien ! D'ailleurs, allez tous vous coucher, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !**

Les jumeaux et Lee se regardèrent en esquissant un sourire et finalement, les cinq garçons montèrent les escaliers menant à leur dortoir sans demander leurs restes. Une fois seule dans la salle commune, Hermione soupira en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil et elle regretta un peu sa réaction excessive. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était la violence gratuite, et les heures de retenue d'Ombrage étaient à elles seules une forme de violence. Elle ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez et attendit de se calmer avant de monter à son tour dans le dortoir des filles. Mais Hermione rouvrit les yeux en entendant des pas s'approcher d'elle et elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait de Fred, qui avait enfilé un nouveau maillot. Il s'approcha plus près et alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Elle lui accorda un regard en coin et son sourire lui fit comprendre qu'il se moquait d'elle et de sa petite scène.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle et j'ai raison. Elle n'a pas le droit de vous faire subir ça.**  
 **\- On est capable d'encaisser. Que ce soit la main ou le torse, ça ne change pas grand-chose.**  
 **\- Vous arrêteriez de la pousser à bout aussi ! Il était certain qu'arriver avec une demi-heure de retard n'allait pas jouer en votre faveur !**

Fred esquissa un sourire en se redressant, tira Hermione par le poignet pour qu'elle se lève et prit ensuite sa place sur le fauteuil. Il entoura de nouveau son poignet et l'attira près de lui pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce qu'elle fit en évitant de toucher son torse qui devrait être douloureux. À cette pensée, elle se souvint qu'elle leur avait de nouveau préparé une potion apaisante.

 **\- C'était pour vous,** dit-elle en pointant du doigt le petit pot qui était posé sur une des tables.  
 **\- Merci. Je crois qu'on va effectivement en avoir besoin cette nuit.**

Hermione tourna son visage vers celui de Fred et elle l'examina attentivement. Elle le trouvait très beau. À la fois tellement différent des autres Weasley, mais aussi tellement semblable. Il y avait d'infimes parties de ses frères et sœurs et de ses parents disséminés un peu partout sur son visage et elle adorait se plonger dans ses grands yeux rieurs.

 **\- Tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec le feu...**  
 **\- Je ne serais pas ici, avec toi, si j'arrêtais.**

Hermione sourit en allant poser sa main sur la joue du rouquin qui se souvint soudain d'un détail.

 **\- Sérieusement, Ron et Harry t'obéissent toujours quand tu leur ordonnes d'aller se coucher ?**  
 **\- À chaque fois** , répondit Hermione en repensant à la tête étonnée de ses deux meilleurs amis. **Tu devrais en prendre de la graine.**  
 **\- Compte là-dessus, Miss Granger.**


	25. Vingt-quatrième chapitre

**V** **ingt-quatrième chapitr** **e.**

Fred Weasley est connu pour ses yeux rieurs. Ses yeux qu'il partage avec son frère jumeau. Ses yeux marron qui s'éclaircissent quand ils sont face au soleil. Tout est similaire chez eux, que ce soit leurs cheveux roux constamment en bataille, leurs longs doigts agiles, leurs lèvres fines, leur façon de marcher ou leur manière de parler. Et pourtant, en regardant Fred ce jour-là, Hermione ne voyait que lui, et pas une once de George. Elle était censée réviser, attablée à une table de la grande salle en compagnie de Ron et de Harry, mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas posé les yeux sur son cours depuis plus de cinq minutes. Les jumeaux, Lee et Angelina avaient fait leur apparition dans la grande salle et Hermione, en reconnaissant leur voix, avait relevé la tête en leur direction.

Comme souvent, Fred et George s'étaient amusés à s'habiller de la même manière. Mais Hermione avait repéré instantanément le rouquin de toutes ses convoitises et l'avait regardé entrer dans la grande salle et prendre place un peu plus loin, près d'autres élèves de septième année. Et son cours d'histoire de la magie avait disparu de son esprit aussi rapidement que Fred était entré dans la salle.

 **\- Échec et mat !**

Hermione quitta Fred des yeux pour reporter son attention sur Ron, qui venait de se proclamer grand vainqueur de la sulfureuse partie d'échecs qu'il était en train de faire avec Harry.

 **\- En cinq ans, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à te battre !** s'exclama Harry en renversant un de ses pions, la tour.  
 **\- Que veux-tu... Tu ne peux pas être l'élu dans tous les domaines...,** répondit Ron, fier de lui et de sa victoire écrasante.  
 **\- Une chose est sûre, aucun de vous deux ne sera l'élu quant à l'obtention de vos BUSE,** commenta Hermione.  
 **\- Voyons, on te laisse être l'élue dans ton domaine de prédilection !**

Harry hocha la tête pour approuver les dires de Ron, tandis qu'Hermione essayait de reporter son attention sur son cours. Mais c'était peine perdue, et elle sut qu'il n'en serait pas autrement lorsqu'elle entendit le rire d'Angelina s'élever dans la grande salle. Levant de nouveau le regard en leur direction, Hermione vit Fred se pencher sur la table pour venir taper sa main contre celle que la jeune femme lui tendait en riant. Le sourire du rouquin illuminait son visage, mais la présence d'Angelina obscurcissait le tableau. Hermione n'aimait pas ce sentiment, sentiment qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu auparavant. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu de raison d'être jalouse. Elle était toujours la première en classe, elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de jalouser un ou une camarade meilleure qu'elle. Et maintenant, la voilà qui était jalouse de la moindre fille qui était capable de faire sourire Fred, autant dire une grande majorité des filles de Poudlard, étant donné qu'il passait son temps à sourire.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle regarde ?** demanda Ron.  
 **\- Ton frère, je crois,** répondit Harry en suivant le regard de la Gryffondor.  
 **\- Non, ce n'est pas Fred, mais Angelina qu'elle est en train d'assassiner du regard.**

Hermione tourna vivement la tête pour faire face à Ginny, qui venait de prendre place à côté d'Harry. Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive en voyant la rouquine arriver à ses côtés et fit tomber deux pions du jeu d'échecs par terre.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** s'étonna Ron en regardant Angelina.  
 **\- Parce que c'est une fille,** répondit simplement Ginny. **Fred sait que tu es jalouse ?** ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Hermione.  
 **\- Il n'a rien à savoir, car je ne suis pas jalouse,** répondit précipitamment Hermione.  
 **\- Ton nez s'allonge,** rigola Harry en faisant référence au conte moldu.

Hermione lança aussitôt un regard noir à son meilleur ami, espérant par ce geste lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi savait des choses à propos d'une certaine rousse se trouvant à ses côtés, et Harry leva les deux mains pour déclarer forfait.

 **\- Pourquoi son nez s'allongerait ?** demanda Ron, qui ne connaissait aucun conte moldu.  
 **\- C'est Pinocchio. Un conte moldu.**  
 **\- Pinocchio,** répéta Ron. **Je suis sûr que ça ne vaut pas "Le sorcier et la marmite sauteuse"...**  
 **\- Certainement pas,** répondit Harry, qui n'avait aucune connaissance de ce conte pour sorciers.  
 **\- Je peux aller lui dire ?** demanda soudainement Ginny.  
 **\- Dire quoi ?** s'enquit Harry.  
 **\- À qui ?** ajouta Ron.  
 **\- Dire à Fred qu'Hermione est jalouse !**

La concernée écarquilla les yeux et, dans un geste aucunement prémédité, elle tendit la jambe sous la table pour mettre un coup à celle de Ginny, qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Mais elle manqua sa cible et visa la jambe d'Harry, qui était bien près de celle de Ginny.

 **\- Aïe !**

Ginny en profita pour se lever, un sourire sournois collé au visage et Hermione dut réprimer l'envie de soit lui envoyer un sort pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus, soit quitter la grande salle et de courir se réfugier dans son dortoir.

 **\- Ginny, je te jure que si tu...**

Mais la tornade rousse ne l'écoutait déjà plus et marchait d'un pas décidé en direction de ses deux frères jumeaux, se retournant de temps en temps pour lancer un regard amusé à Hermione, qui sentait son visage pâlir à vue d'œil. Ron, lui, regardait sa jeune sœur d'un air amusé, et Harry la fixait, ébahi et admiratif devant tant d'audace. Et non, le fait que ce soit Ginny Weasley ne faussait en rien son jugement...

 **\- Je vais la tuer.**  
 **\- Tu peux toujours lui jeter un sort pour l'arrêter,** suggéra Ron. **Mais dépêche-toi, car elle y est presque.**

Hermione la regarda saluer la petite bande de septième année et elle se mit à maudire intérieurement la jeune rousse en la voyant se pencher vers Fred pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. De sa place, Hermione ne voyait pas bien l'expression de son visage, mais quand Ginny eut terminé sa phrase, il releva la tête en sa direction et la Gryffondor se jeta sur son livre, faisant mine d'être pleinement concentrée sur ses révisions, sous le rire de Ron qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, mais je crois qu'il t'a vue,** commenta-t-il en tirant sur le livre qu'Hermione tenait.  
 **\- Ils font quoi ?** chuchota Hermione en attirant de nouveau le livre à elle.  
 **\- Ils parlent. George s'est joint à la conversation,** précisa Harry après un coup d'œil en leur direction.

Hermione savait que sa réaction pouvait sembler excessive aux yeux de ses meilleurs amis, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout comme elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envier Angelina, qui, au final, passait presque plus de temps avec Fred qu'Hermione. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était que Fred l'apprenne. Les jumeaux ne supportaient aucune règle, aucun encadrement. Personne ne pouvait prétendre dicter leur conduite, que ce soit leur mère ou les professeurs de Poudlard, au grand damne de Rusard. Mais la jalousie naissante d'Hermione était, à ses yeux, une sorte d'encadrement, et elle avait peur que ça le fasse fuir. Alors sa réaction excessive était, en son sens, parfaitement légitime.

- **Il vient vers nous.**  
 **\- Quoi ?** s'exclama Hermione d'une voix aiguë.  
 **\- Fred, il approche,** répéta Harry.  
 **\- Seigneur, Marie Joseph...,** murmura Hermione, ne sachant quoi faire du livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.  
 **\- C'est qui, eux ?** s'enquit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.  
 **\- Oh, des types Moldus,** répondit vaguement Harry.

Hermione sentit Fred arriver à leur hauteur plus qu'elle ne le vit. Elle avait finalement décidé de faire mine d'écrire avec intérêt, et n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien écrire, elle s'était mise à écrire en Runes anciennes. De cette manière, personne ne remarquerait que ce qu'elle écrivait était tout bonnement incohérent.

 **\- Elle révise,** précisa Harry au rouquin.  
 **\- Il ne faut pas la déranger,** ajouta Ron.  
 **\- Alors je n'ai plus qu'à retourner auprès d'Angelina...,** répondit Fred en adressant un clin d'œil aux garçons.

Clin d'œil qu'Hermione ne vit pas, si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête et d'adresser un regard menaçant à Fred, provoquant l'hilarité de Ron et Harry. Fred lui adressa en retour le petit sourire qu'elle aimait tant, et il tendit ensuite la main en sa direction.

 **\- Lève-toi.**

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à ses deux amis qui haussèrent les épaules, puis elle consentit enfin à prendre la main que Fred lui tendait afin de se lever. Son petit sourire en coin ne lui indiquait rien qui vaille, et Hermione se mit face à lui, légèrement craintive et anxieuse.

 **\- Tu prépares quelque chose.**  
 **\- Tu commences à me connaître un peu trop bien, Hermione Granger,** répondit Fred en souriant.  
 **\- Mon inquiétude est-elle justifiée ?**  
 **\- Je trouve juste que certaines choses ne sont pas encore assez claires aux yeux des autres, et encore moins aux tiens.**

Vivement, Hermione se mit à réfléchir à la dernière phrase du rouquin qui la laissait passablement perplexe. Si bien qu'elle ne le vit pas immédiatement se rapprocher d'elle, et elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains chaudes se poser sur ses joues, encadrant son visage avec douceur. Et enfin, elle comprit le sens de la dernière phrase de Fred.

 **\- Non,** souffla-t-elle en songeant à Ron qui se trouvait juste en face d'eux.  
 **\- Cesse de penser à mon frère et songe à ce que toi, tu veux.**

 _Et puis il y a ces choses qu'on fait et qu'on regrette. Et celles que l'on ne fait pas et qu'on regrette encore plus._  
 _Et cette question insoutenable qui nous hante l'esprit, de jour comme de nuit._  
 _Que serait-il advenu si j'avais franchi ce pas ?_

Alors Hermione laissa Ron de côté, et, oubliant les élèves présents dans la grande salle, elle approcha d'elle-même son visage près de celui du rouquin qui laissa échapper un sourire avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Et là, enveloppée dans l'odeur à la menthe familière de Fred, Hermione ne prêta aucune attention aux réactions qui fusaient, suite à leur baiser. Ginny poussa un petit cri en applaudissant, Ron esquissa une grimace de dégoût sous le regard amusé de Harry, Drago Malefoy, qui était à la table des Serpentard, fit mine de vomir et George clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que personne ne pouvait résister au charme des jumeaux Weasley, pas même Hermione Granger. Hermione, qui, elle, n'avait qu'une phrase en tête, phrase tirée de l'une de ses pièces de théâtre préférées.

 _"Je sens comme de la religion dans vos baisers."_ *

La vie en général pourrait s'apparenter à la météo. On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais on aime le présager. La vie est une succession de changement climatique. Un jour heureux est représenté par le soleil. Un jour de peur, par une nuit d'orage mêlée à des vents violents. Un jour reposant, par la tiédeur du printemps. Un jour chaleureux, par la convivialité et l'esprit de famille d'une journée enneigée devant un feu de cheminée. Un jour de doute, par une pluie qui n'en finit pas. Et le soleil peut laisser place à la pluie en une fraction de seconde. Une mauvaise nouvelle, une mauvaise rencontre, de mauvais choix. Le jour heureux d'Hermione n'avait même pas besoin de soleil. Le sourire de Fred Weasley était si lumineux qu'il suffisait à le remplacer à merveille. Encore plus suite à la phrase qu'il lui murmura après avoir mis fin à leur baiser.

 **\- Ce n'est pas Angelina que je veux, ni aucune autre fille de Poudlard.**  
 **\- Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça de ma vie !** L'interrompit Ron.

En croisant le regard de Ron, puis celui d'Harry, la Gryffondor sentit la gêne s'insinuer sournoisement en elle et elle s'éloigna un peu de Fred tandis que Ginny s'approchait d'eux, tout sourire.

 **\- Alors, je peux t'appeler belle-sœur maintenant ?** demanda-t-elle peut-être même envoyer un hibou à papa et maman...

Hermione lui accorda en retour un regard menaçant, mais elle ne se concentrait maintenant plus que sur une partie de la phrase de la rouquine. En l'entendant évoquer Molly et Arthur, elle avait subitement ressenti l'envie de parler à ses propres parents. S'il y avait bien une chose qui manquait à Poudlard, c'était les téléphones...

Ce soir-là, après avoir diné, Hermione monta directement dans son dortoir et, assise sur son lit, elle attrapa le livre qui était posé sur sa table de chevet pour en sortir l'enveloppe qui était glissée à l'intérieur. Avec nostalgie et en sentant le manque l'envelopper tout entière, elle se lança dans la lecture de la lettre, qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Nous avons été très heureux de recevoir une lettre de ta part, et également très surpris en lisant son contenu. Nous savions qu'un jour, une personne allait te faire comprendre que le bonheur ne se trouve pas que dans les livres ni auprès de tes amis. Mais nous ne pensions pas voir ce jour arriver de sitôt. Ce Fred doit avoir quelque chose de spécial pour avoir attiré ton attention, qui plus est durant ton année d'examen._

 _Tu le sais, tu as dû le lire dans tes nombreux livres, et même le voir à la télévision, l'amour est l'une des choses les plus complexes de notre univers. Et un amour passionné l'est encore plus. Tu me demandes si les choses étaient compliquées entre papa et moi. Elles ne l'étaient pas. Comme ce Fred et toi, nous avons fréquenté la même école, avons été de très bons amis durant toutes nos années d'études, et mis en couple après l'obtention de notre diplôme. Mais tu sais, et je pense que ton père serait d'accord avec moi, je pense justement que les choses se sont déroulées un peu trop facilement._

 _N'aie pas peur de l'amour, ma chérie. Tu ne peux pas apprendre ces sentiments dans les livres, mais peut-être que ce Fred est celui qui te les apprendra. Et sache déjà que si les choses deviennent réellement sérieuses entre vous, ton père tient à le rencontrer. Je me pose énormément de questions à son sujet, mais je préfère les évoquer avec toi de vive voix, si les choses seront toujours d'actualité après les examens. Et c'est tout ce que je te souhaite mon amour._

 _Je vais m'arrêter ici sinon ma lettre sera sans fin, comme à chaque fois. J'espère juste que ce Fred est une bonne personne, qu'il te traite avec respect et qu'il est capable de voir la jeune femme merveilleuse que tu es. Je ne douterai jamais de tes choix tout comme je ne douterai jamais de toi._

 _Ton père t'embrasse, et par cette lettre, nous t'envoyons tout notre amour._

Comme à chaque fois, après avoir lu la lettre de sa mère, Hermione avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ses parents lui manquaient horriblement, et c'était encore pire lorsqu'elle recevait une lettre ou des présents de leur part. Et cette année, leur absence était encore plus renforcée puisqu'elle n'avait pas passé les vacances de Noël auprès d'eux, suite à l'attaque d'Arthur. Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'écriture fine et soignée de sa mère, avant de replier délicatement la lettre et de la glisser de nouveau dans le livre qu'elle reposa sur la table de chevet.

Elle regarda ensuite un instant autour d'elle, examinant les lits des autres occupantes de sa chambre, avant de décider, accablée par la solitude et le manque de ses parents, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule ce soir. Alors elle se releva après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au livre sur sa table de chevet et quitta le dortoir pour se rendre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Hermione chercha Ron et Harry du regard, et ne les voyant pas, elle se demanda dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient encore fourrés. Elle scruta donc de nouveau la salle et aperçut la tête de George dépasser de l'un des dossiers des canapés. Elle s'en approcha, et en le contournant, elle remarqua que Fred y était également, simplement un peu plus avachi que son frère, d'où sa tête qui ne dépassait pas. Ils étaient tous deux concentrés sur un bout de parchemin griffonné de haut en bas, abîmé à force de rester dans la poche de l'un ou de l'autre à longueur de journée. George, qui la vit en premier, releva la tête en lui souriant chaleureusement, comblant un peu le sentiment de solitude qui s'était accaparé d'elle.

 **\- Herminione ! Soit la bienvenue dans notre antre !** salua George en englobant le canapé rouge d'un geste de la main.  
 **\- Merci,** répondit machinalement la concernée, en prenant place à côté de Fred qui avait à son tour relevé la tête. **Vous n'auriez pas vu Harry et Ron ?**  
 **\- Pas depuis le repas,** affirma George.

Hermione hocha la tête et laissa son dos retomber contre le dossier du canapé alors que George s'était de nouveau tourné vers son bout de parchemin. Fred, lui, lança un coup d'œil curieux à Hermione avant de pivoter de son côté pour mieux la voir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda le rouquin en lui accordant toute son attention.  
 **\- Mes parents me manquent,** répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

Fred esquissa un sourire attendri, ne s'attendant aucunement à cette réponse. Il s'approcha alors un peu plus près de la Gryffondor et prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne pour commencer à jouer avec ses doigts.

 **\- Tu crois qu'ils m'aimeraient ?**  
 **\- Mes parents ?** s'étonna Hermione en relevant le regard sur son visage alors que Fred hochait la tête de haut en bas. **Je suis certaine que oui,** ajouta-t-elle. **Qui ne t'aime pas ?**  
 **\- Rusard,** intervint George le plus naturellement du monde.  
 **\- Je crois qu'au contraire, vous égayez ses journées depuis sept ans. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves qui ont tout un tiroir qui leur est uniquement consacré.**  
 **\- Ah, ce bon vieux Rusard, il va nous manquer...**

Et à cette phrase, cette impression de solitude qui commençait doucement à quitter Hermione revint en elle sournoisement, et son visage se rembrunit aussitôt en pensant au départ des jumeaux. Ils étaient maintenant si près de la fin de leur septième année et, du haut de sa cinquième année, la Gryffondor se sentait insignifiante.

 **\- Qu'allez-vous faire une fois hors de Poudlard ?** s'enquit Hermione.  
 **\- Ah, désolés, Herminione, nous ne pouvons rien te dire pour l'instant,** répondit George.  
 **\- Mais tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt,** ajouta Fred.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas plus. Elle n'avait pas envie d'insister ce soir. Suite à une question de George, Fred avait de nouveau reporté son attention sur le parchemin que son frère tenait entre ses mains, et Hermione les écouta parler en fixant le feu de cheminée, sans vraiment chercher à comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ce soir était, visiblement, l'un des soirs où rien ne lui apparaissait de manière positive, et en pensant à la fois à ses parents et au départ imminent des jumeaux, Hermione ressentait monter en elle l'envie idiote et absurde de pleurer. Elle remonta alors ses jambes contre son torse comme pour se créer un cocon en se repliant sur elle-même, et elle continua de fixer le feu qui dansait paresseusement dans la cheminée en entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Elle resta ainsi un moment, écoutant sans vraiment les entendre les jumeaux qui parlaient avec enthousiasme de leur projet de ballon-bouée rebondissant, si bien qu'elle ne vit même pas George s'éloigner par la suite pour aller demander à Neville s'il était toujours partant pour servir de testeur.

 **\- Testeur, dit testeur, pas cobaye humain, sinon tu vas lui faire peur !** précisa Fred alors que son frère se levait.

George lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'approcha de Neville en écartant les bras. Fred, lui, se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas bougé. Il la regarda un instant fixer le feu de cheminée, et se dit que pour rester plantée sur ce canapé sans au moins un livre pour réviser à porter de main, Hermione Granger devait vraiment être contrariée.

 **\- Viens là,** dit-il en écartant les bras.

Hermione tourna la tête en sa direction, et en le voyant, elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Elle consentit enfin à lâcher ses jambes qu'elle serrait avec vigueur et s'approcha plus près de Fred pour venir se coller à son torse, tandis qu'il passait un bras derrière son dos.

 **\- Tu devrais arrêter de te torturer l'esprit.**  
 **\- J'essaye,** murmura Hermione.  
 **\- Tiens, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui va te distraire.**  
 **\- Ah oui ?** s'étonna la Gryffondor en relevant la tête pour le regarder.  
 **\- Que dirais-tu... de voir Ombrage sauter de la tour d'astronomie avec notre ballon-bouée rebondissant ?**  
 **\- Et Neville ?** demanda inutilement Hermione.  
 **\- Oh, on s'amuse juste à...**

Mais Fred n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il avait été interrompu par Hermione qui s'était écartée de lui pour se redresser, et qui lui adressait maintenant un regard menaçant de toute sa hauteur. Elle venait enfin de saisir l'intégralité de la phrase du rouquin.

 **\- Attends... Ne me dis pas que vous comptez tester votre invention sur un professeur ? Un professeur qui vient tout droit du ministère qui plus est !**  
 **\- Laisse-moi t'ex...**  
 **\- Mais vous êtes complètement inconscients ? Et si votre invention stupide ne fonctionne pas et que vous tuez un professeur, que comptez-vous faire ? Une invention pour vous échapper d'Azkaban ?**  
 **\- Attends, tu ne...**  
 **\- Et tu me le dis alors que je suis préfète !**

Fred eut un sourire qui agaça encore plus Hermione et il attrapa ses deux mains qu'elle était en train d'agiter dans tous les sens, se moquant bien des regards des autres Gryffondor présents dans la salle commune. Elle arrêta son monologue quand elle eut les mains emprisonnées dans celles de Fred et lui lança un regard menaçant.

 **\- Je peux ?**

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta d'attendre ce qu'il avait à dire, et surtout, d'attendre qu'il veuille bien lui lâcher les mains. Chose qu'il ne semblait pas encore prêt à faire.

 **\- Nous n'allons pas tuer Ombrage, car nous allons tester la fiabilité de notre invention avant.**  
 **\- Ah oui, et comment ?** demanda Hermione en prenant un air supérieur.  
 **\- En sautant de la tour d'astronomie,** répondit George qui les avait rejoints.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et regarda tour à tour Fred et George, espérant vainement que l'un des deux lui annonce que ce n'était qu'une blague, et que personne, que ce soit Neville, Ombrage ou les jumeaux eux-mêmes, n'allait sauter de la tour d'astronomie. Mais au grand damne d'Hermione, ils avaient l'air parfaitement sérieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne sachant que dire, elle la referma alors que Fred lui lâchait les mains. Elle recommença de nouveau, et la deuxième fois fut la bonne.

 **\- Vous... vous envisagez sérieusement de tester vous-même cette chose... cette chose sortie tout droit de votre imagination ?**  
 **\- Fiabilité Weasley, il n'y a aucun danger !** affirma George.  
 **\- Vous êtes complètement malades...**  
 **\- Allons Herminione, ce n'est pas un ballon-bouée qui va nous tuer, ce serait vraiment trop dommage de mourir de cette manière d'ailleurs,** ajouta-t-il d'un air rêveur. **L'un de nous va sauter...**  
 **\- Et l'autre sera sur son balai, prêt à intervenir en cas de... petit problème,** acheva Fred.

La tension d'Hermione se calma un peu en se rendant compte que de cette manière, le risque d'accident grave était considérablement réduit. Mais leur petit projet engendrait encore bien d'autres sortes d'accidents.

 **\- Très bien, admettons que personne ne meurt, Ombrage saura que vous en êtes les auteurs, et vous vous retrouverez à la porte du château avant même d'avoir passé vos examens de fin d'année. Et même Dumbledore ne pourra rien y faire !**  
 **\- Cette situation est également sous contrôle,** affirma Fred.

Hermione les regarda tour à tour d'un regard noir et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé, dépitée. Elle qui craignait le départ de Fred à la fin de l'année scolaire, voilà que ce départ allait certainement être prémédité. Énervée et nerveuse, elle commença à ronger les ongles de sa main droite, ce qui n'échappa pas aux regards des jumeaux

 **\- Tracasse, Herminione, nous avons la situation bien en main. Pense plutôt à la tête d'Ombrage !** s'exclama George.  
 **\- Vous m'excuserez, mais en ce moment je pense surtout à vos têtes quand vous serez renvoyés,** bougonna Hermione.

Fred, de son côté, se trouvait dans une situation compliquée. Lui et son frère savaient parfaitement que cette farce serait la dernière qu'ils feraient au sein de Poudlard, du moins en tant qu'élèves. Mais ils avaient décidé de n'en parler à personne, pas même à Lee, ni à Hermione. Il imaginait déjà sa réaction outrée en apprenant qu'ils avaient pris la décision de quitter Poudlard sans même avoir passé leur ASPIC. Il prit de nouveau la main qu'Hermione avait portée à ses lèvres entre les siennes, et il eut droit, en échange, à un énième regard menaçant.

 **\- Je vous déteste, vous et vos stupides inventions.**

George laissa échapper un rire et Fred esquissa un sourire amusé sous le regard résigné de la Gryffondor. Elle savait que, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise, jamais elle ne serait capable de les faire changer d'avis. Leur ballon-bouée était pratiquement terminé, et maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé de l'inaugurer à l'aide de Dolorès Ombrage, il n'en serait plus autrement.

 **\- Si tu pouvais ne rien dire à Harry et Ron...,** murmura George. **Nous voulons que la surprise soit totale.**  
 **\- Bien évidemment,** marmonna Hermione.

Il lui adressa un sourire en retour avant de s'éloigner, la laissant de nouveau seule avec Fred, dont elle évitait soigneusement le regard.

 **\- Tu me préviendras quand même, que je puisse te faire mes adieux,** lança-t-elle, contrariée, en regardant droit devant elle.  
 **\- Je te sens frustrée,** rigola Fred qui s'amusait du comportement d'Hermione.  
 **\- Pas du tout,** répondit la concernée en relevant un peu plus la tête.  
 **\- Frustrée au point de me repousser si je t'embrasse ?**  
 **\- Exactement.**

Fred se mit à rire et prit le menton de la jeune femme entre sa main pour qu'elle tourne enfin la tête en sa direction. Pour ne pas déroger à la règle, il eut de nouveau droit à un regard qui se voulait menaçant, terrifiant, et surtout, très agacé, ce qui le fit sourire.

 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Tu ressembles à Ginny quand tu es énervée.**

Hermione ne répondit rien et essaya de détourner la tête de l'autre côté, mais les doigts de Fred l'en empêchèrent.

 **\- Et pour quelqu'un qui devait me distraire, laisse-moi te dire que c'est loupé !** s'exclama-t-elle.  
 **\- Ah, mais pour ça, j'ai mieux...,** murmura Fred.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle, et alors qu'elle envisageait de le repousser afin de lui faire comprendre à quel point leur idée de faire tomber Ombrage de la tour d'astronomie était mauvaise, elle se dit que si jamais il venait à être renvoyé dans quelque temps, elle avait tout intérêt à profiter de lui tant qu'il était encore au château. Elle sentit alors les poils de sa nuque se hérisser lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, et elle posa à son tour l'une de ses mains contre sa joue, bien décidée à profiter des derniers moments qu'il lui restait avec Fred.


	26. Vingt-cinquième chapitre

**V** **ingt-cinquième chapitr** **e.**

 **\- Mr Weasley, j'attends votre réponse.**  
 **\- Euh...**  
 **\- Navrant, mais peu surprenant.**

Ron ne put s'empêcher de déglutir sous le regard perçant de son professeur, et il baissa les yeux sur son manuel de potions, espérant que Severus Rogue change rapidement de cible. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, au plus grand malheur de Harry.

 **\- Peut-être Mr Potter saura-t-il nous éclairer sur le sujet...**  
 **\- Euh... Le bézoard ?**  
 **\- Encore plus désolant.**

Au contraire de Ron, Harry ne baissa pas les yeux et soutint en revanche le regard de son professeur. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que leur professeur se retourne en un mouvement de cape qui lui est propre du côté de Neville et Seamus, oubliant soigneusement d'interroger Hermione qui se trouvait à côté d'Harry.

 **\- Londubat ? Finnigan ? Existe-t-il un Gryffondor au niveau dans cette classe ?**

Neville se pinça les lèvres en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, tandis que Seamus avait entrepris de tourner vigoureusement chaque page de son livre dans l'espoir de tomber miraculeusement sur la réponse.

 **\- Bien, étant donné le niveau général, un peu de travail supplémentaire ne vous fera pas de mal. J'ajoute cinquante centimètres de parchemin supplémentaires au devoir que vous devez rendre pour vendredi. Et maintenant,** ajouta Rogue en faisant taire d'un regard les protestations qui s'élevaient, **est-ce que l'un de vous peut enfin me donner la réponse ?**

Hermione ne put se retenir davantage et leva la main. Severus Rogue fit glisser son regard sur l'ensemble des élèves et, sans prêter la moindre attention à Hermione, il interrogea un élève de Serpentard qui donna la bonne réponse. Hermione soupira en baissant la main et la fin du cours ne tarda pas à arriver.

 **\- Par Merlin, j'ai cru que ce cours ne se terminerait jamais !** s'exclama Ron en sortant de la salle.  
 **\- Ils avaient pas tort quand ils nous disaient qu'il y avait le triple de travail en cinquième année,** soupira Harry.

Hermione allait leur répondre qu'un planning de révision ne leur ferait pas de mal, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement en regardant droit devant elle. Elle sentit la tension monter en elle et son cœur s'emballer violemment alors qu'elle serrait un peu plus fort ses livres contre elle.

 **\- Hermione** ? Appela Harry en voyant qu'elle ne suivait plus.

Ron se retourna à son tour pour regarder Hermione, puis, en suivant son regard, il crut comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la Gryffondor.

 **\- C'est George.**  
 **\- Quoi ?** demanda Hermione.  
 **\- En face, c'est George.**

Hermione plissa les yeux pour regarder plus attentivement et elle sentit toute sa tension s'évacuer d'un coup. Il s'agissait bel et bien de George en si proche compagnie d'une élève blonde de septième année dont Hermione ne connaissait pas le nom, et non pas de Fred comme elle l'avait cru au départ. Elle posa la main sur sa poitrine en soupirant avant de se remettre à marcher.

 **\- Seigneur, je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie.**  
 **\- Ça se voit, je t'ai jamais vue aussi pâle,** commenta Harry.  
 **\- Mais tu sais, Fred est plus branché Alicia ou Angelina...,** se moqua Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir en s'arrêtant et Harry lui administra un coup de coude en faisant les gros yeux au rouquin.

 **\- Bah quoi ? Si on peut plus rire,** se défendit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et, alors que tous trois passaient devant George et la blonde au nom inconnu, ce dernier leur adressa un clin d'œil accompagné de son éternel sourire en coin. Ron marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante qui ressemblait fortement à _« toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance »_ , ce qui fit rire Harry qui approuva en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il l'avait souhaité avec Cho, et Ron était, il faut le dire, au point mort sentimentalement parlant. Ils continuèrent à longer les couloirs pour se rendre à l'extérieur de Poudlard, étant donné que deux heures de botanique dans les serres humides les attendaient. Humidité qui avait la fâcheuse manie de rendre les cheveux d'Hermione encore plus épais qu'ils ne l'étaient d'ordinaire. Elle avait également remarqué que l'humidité des serres avait un quelconque pouvoir sur Neville, qui en ressortait toujours le teint cramoisi et les cheveux aplatis. Après avoir descendu d'un étage et avoir tourné à leur droite, Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant un nouveau rouquin non loin devant eux, cette fois-ci accompagné d'Alicia.

 **\- Cette fois-ci, il s'agit bien de Fred,** commenta Ron.

Hermione grommela un imperceptible « merci de l'information » tout en serrant un peu plus fort ses livres contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Fred dans le couloir, non pas parce qu'il était avec Alicia, mais parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir devant les autres élèves. Son coeur lui dictait d'aller le voir, mais son corps la suppliait de passer devant lui en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Alors, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle était en train de se battre intérieurement pour savoir quoi faire quand Fred, qui marchait en leur direction pour rejoindre George un peu plus haut dans le château, releva les yeux sur son jeune frère et sur la brune.

 **\- Tiens, vous trois, comment ça va ?** demanda Alicia en leur souriant.

Hermione se sentit momentanément agacée par le ton trop enthousiaste de la septième année, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas se fier à son jugement, légèrement faussé par sa jalousie ces derniers temps. Elle répondit donc à Alicia par un sourire alors qu'elle sentait le regard de Fred sur elle. Elle releva alors le regard et se sentit incroyablement ridicule à avoir l'impression que son cœur fondait sur place. À l'instar de George, un sourire ornait son visage et, alors qu'elle se disait qu'il était quand même sacrément beau, elle se reprocha d'être aussi niaise.

 **\- Salut,** glissa-t-il.  
 **\- Salut,** répondit Hermione, gênée par la présence des autres autour d'eux.

Ron et Harry se lancèrent un regard amusé avant d'annoncer à Hermione qu'ils l'attendaient devant les serres de botanique, et Alicia fit de même envers le rouquin, se rendant quant à elle en cours de métamorphose. Elle les regarda tous trois partir et finit par relever le regard en direction de Fred.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment faire quand Harry et Ron sont là,** avoua-t-elle.  
 **\- J'ai cru le remarquer,** s'en amusa Fred. **C'est pourtant tout bête.**  
 **\- Montre-moi.**

Fred esquissa un sourire et combla le léger vide qu'il y avait entre eux pour venir déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fit mine de s'éloigner de la Gryffondor, mais celle-ci, qui n'était pas de cet avis, s'approcha un peu plus près pour rencontrer ses lèvres de nouveau.

 **\- Monsieur Weasley, il me semble que vous devez vous trouver en salle de métamorphose en ce moment, et non dans les couloirs.**

Hermione s'éloigna d'un bond du concerné et crut voir sa vie entière défiler devant ses yeux en voyant devant eux le professeur McGonagall qui devait probablement se rendre à sa salle de cours. Quant à Fred, il se passa une main derrière la nuque en se retenant de rire en voyant la mine déconfite d'Hermione.

- **J'y allais, j'ai rencontré un obstacle en chemin,** répondit-il en souriant.  
 **\- Oui, eh bien, il me semble d'ailleurs que votre obstacle devrait se trouver en cours de botanique en cet instant.**

Hermione piqua un fard après avoir lancé un regard noir à Fred qui ne s'en affecta pas le moins du monde.

 **\- Je... J'y vais, professeur.**

La mine paniquée, Hermione tourna les talons et traversa le couloir à toute allure en serrant encore plus fort ses livres contre elle. Fred la regarda partir en esquissant un sourire et se retourna en sentant le regard du professeur McGonagall sur lui.

 **\- Ça alors ! Il me semble que nous allons au même endroit non ?**

Minerva McGonagall ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et reprit son ascension dans le couloir pour se rendre à sa salle de cours, Fred sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Minerva se retourna vivement et Fred manqua de peu de la percuter de plein fouet.

 **\- Monsieur Weasley, vous avez la meilleure élève de Poudlard entre les mains, je vous préviens, vous n'avez pas intérêt à nous l'influencer avec vos mauvaises habitudes.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais elle n'est pas si facilement influençable,** répondit Fred.

Son professeur le regarda en plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes, puis elle esquissa un brin, un minuscule brin de sourire avant de se retourner pour ouvrir la porte et se diriger à son bureau d'une démarche assurée. Fred entra derrière elle en une démarche bien plus nonchalante et alla rejoindre George et Lee, qui étaient installés à la première table. Le fond de classe, et le milieu également, leur était interdit par McGonagall depuis leur troisième année.

 **\- Alicia nous a dit que tu étais avec Herminione,** glissa George accompagné d'un clin d'œil.  
 **\- Je crois qu'elle va finir par me détester à force d'arriver toujours en retard en cours par ma faute,** ria Fred en sortant ses affaires. **McGo m'a mis en garde,** ajouta-t-il.  
 **\- À quel propos ?** demanda Lee.  
 **\- Que je ne dois pas influencer la meilleure élève de Poudlard.**

George et Lee se mirent à rire alors que les jumeaux se tapaient sournoisement dans la main, mais ils furent rapidement interrompus par le professeur McGonagall qui leur lançait un regard glacial.

 **\- Tenez, un des deux Weasley, montrez-moi si vos maigres efforts ont porté leurs fruits. Réalisez-moi le sort que nous avons vu avant hier.**

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent en même temps que Fred attrapait sa baguette de sorcier qui n'était pas encore sortie.

 **\- À toi l'honneur.**  
 **\- Oh non, je ne voudrais pas te priver de ce plaisir.**  
 **\- J'insiste, vraiment.**

Quelques élèves derrière eux commencèrent à s'esclaffer doucement, tandis que d'autres, lassés de leurs petits jeux depuis des années levaient les yeux au ciel. McGonagall fit taire d'un regard ceux qui riaient et reporta son attention sur les jumeaux.

 **\- Bien, à vous l'honneur,** trancha-t-elle en désignant Fred.

George laissa échapper un "Ahah !" qui n'échappa à personne et il reposa sa baguette contre la table, ravi d'y avoir échappé. Fred, lui, tendit sa baguette et se racla la gorge avant de commencer. Pour ce cours, les élèves devaient apprendre à métamorphoser le tableau sur pied qui se trouvait devant eux en un animal faisant approximativement la même taille. Le rouquin s'approcha donc du tableau sous le regard amusé de son jumeau et leva sa baguette. Bien sûr, l'incantation ne devait pas être prononcée à voix haute. Tous le virent manier sa baguette et le tableau commença à trembler. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'un des pieds du tableau se transforma en serpent, et lorsqu'il se mit à bouger, le tableau perdit tout son équilibre et s'écroula sur le pauvre serpent.

 **\- Bien, vous aurez remarqué de vous-même que seulement un tiers du sort est maîtrisé. Je le veux parfaitement réussi au prochain cours. À vous maintenant,** ajouta-t-elle en désignant George.

Celui-ci eut droit au même "Ahah !" de la part de son jumeau qui revenait s'asseoir, tandis que le professeur remettait le tableau en état d'un geste de baguette. George s'en approcha, se racla la gorge à son tour et leva sa baguette. Leur professeur leva les yeux au ciel alors que les élèves s'esclaffaient en voyant que c'était cette fois-ci le pied gauche qui se transformait en un serpent jaune, et le tableau s'écroula de nouveau.

 **\- Oh ! Même pas fait exprès !** s'exclama George, ravi.  
 **\- Retournez vous asseoir,** répondit McGonagall en réparant de nouveau le tableau. **Miss Jonks, s'il vous plaît, montrez-nous une métamorphose digne de ce nom.**

L'élève concernée se leva, la tête bien droite, et s'arrêta devant le tableau en levant habilement sa baguette. Elsa Jonks était probablement la meilleure élève de cette classe, et elle rappelait souvent à Fred le comportement d'Hermione. Il ne l'avait jamais vue en cours, mais il se disait qu'elles devaient se ressembler en tout point. Elsa mania parfaitement sa baguette et le tableau ne tarda pas à se transformer en un magnifique cheval noir, qui fit naître quelques exclamations admiratives chez les filles de la classe.

 **\- Très bien Miss Jonks, vous faites gagner 5 points à la maison Gryffondor.**

Celle-ci remercia son professeur avant de retourner s'asseoir, et elle ne se priva pas pour lancer un regard hautain en passant devant les jumeaux. Fred ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était bien loin de retrouver Hermione en elle à ce moment-là, et George lui répondit puérilement en lui tirant la langue.

 **\- Miss Granger ! Nous vous attendions !** s'exclama madame Chourave en voyant Hermione entrer dans la serre.  
 **\- Je suis désolée, professeur,** murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, mais que je ne vous y reprenne pas. Allez vous installer, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours.**

Hermione alla rejoindre Harry et Ron en regardant ses pieds et sortit rapidement toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin.

 **\- Alors comme ça, on traine ?** S'amusa Ron.  
 **\- Pas un mot,** siffla-t-elle en levant la main.  
 **\- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une nouvelle plante ! Soyez très attentifs lors de ce cours, il n'est pas rare qu'elle tombe lors des Buses, mais bien sûr, je ne vous ai rien dit.**

À ces mots, Hermione lança un regard à ses deux amis pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à prendre des notes. Ceux-ci s'emparèrent de leurs plumes et firent mine de s'intéresser pleinement à ce que disait le professeur Chourave.

 **\- Les pointes de cette plante, appelée Crataegus, sont extrêmement tranchantes. Je vous demande donc de faire preuve de toute la prudence possible. Je ne veux pas que l'un de vous sorte de ce cours avec un doigt en moins.**  
 **\- Si cette plante pouvait couper la langue de Malefoy, je ne serais pas contre,** marmonna Ron.

Harry approuva en hochant vigoureusement la tête tandis qu'Hermione plissait les yeux en se concentrant sur ce que disait le professeur Chourave.

 **\- Vous avez entendu ? Notez, c'est important.**  
 **\- Elle a dit quoi ?** chuchota Ron.  
 **\- Aucune idée,** répondit Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Hermione soupira en faisant glisser ses notes en direction des deux garçons qui les recopièrent rapidement sans même prendre la peine de les lire. Les deux heures passèrent ensuite relativement vite, Ron et Harry essayaient de suivre du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient et Hermione écrivait avec avidité sur son carnet. En la regardant du coin de l'œil, Harry se demanda ce qui pourrait être capable de la distraire des cours, si même Fred Weasley n'en était pas capable. Elle restait d'un sérieux propre à elle-même, du moins quand le rouquin n'était pas dans la même pièce qu'elle. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des cours ce soir-là, Neville avait quatre doigts recouverts de pansements et Hermione avait rempli au moins cinq pages de son carnet, alors que Ron et Harry n'en avaient rempli qu'une et demi. Ils sortirent de la salle bon derniers, car Hermione voulait voir un dernier détail avec le professeur Chourave et, alors qu'ils empruntaient le chemin pour rentrer au château, ils furent interrompus par un élève de cinquième année, venant de la maison Poufsouffle.

 **\- Euh, salut... Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Hermione ?**  
 **\- Euh, bah ouais. T'as pas besoin de notre accord,** répondit Ron.  
 **\- Ouais, mais sans vous à côté quoi,** ajouta l'élève de Poufsouffle.  
 **\- Ah, comme ça tu ne veux pas de nous ?**

Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas bien Ron, le ton de sa voix pouvait paraître brusque et malpoli, alors qu'il voulait seulement plaisanter, et l'élève de Poufsouffle était justement l'une de ses personnes qui ne connaissaient pas bien Ron. Il lui lança un regard noir en fronçant les sourcils et Hermione décida qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir.

 **\- Ok, on se calme. Je vous rejoins à la salle commune,** ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry et Ron.  
 **\- Et si c'était un tueur ?**  
 **\- Ou pire, un partisan d'Ombrage,** ajouta Harry.

La Gryffondor leva pour la énième fois de la journée les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ses deux amis s'étaient donné le mot pour être agaçants aujourd'hui.

 **\- C'est un élève de Poufsouffle, pas un tueur,** répondit Hermione.  
 **\- Justement...,** commenta Ron en regardant l'élève qui attendait en s'impatientant.  
 **\- Bon, allez, déguerpissez, je ne veux plus vous voir.**  
 **\- Ok, libre à toi de vouloir mourir aujourd'hui,** dit Ron en levant les deux mains, alors qu'Harry le poussait en direction du château en riant.

Une fois éloignés, Hermione se retourna pour faire face à l'élève dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du nom, qui attendait toujours. Elle lui accorda un regard désolé pour ce qu'il venait de se passer et il ricana.

 **\- Ils sont toujours aussi collants ?**  
 **\- Oh non, ils ont juste décidé d'être chiants, aujourd'hui. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?**  
 **\- Hum... C'est un peu délicat...,** commença-t-il en se passant une main derrière la nuque.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant bien ce qu'un élève d'une maison différente pouvait bien avoir à lui demander et qui soit aussi délicat. Et qui plus est sans la présence de Ron et Harry. Elle songea un instant à leur hypothèse d'un Poufsouffle tueur, puis d'un Poufsouffle partisan de Dolorès Ombrage.

 **\- Tu sais comme moi que les examens de fin d'année approchent, et... disons que je ne suis pas une lumière dans certaines matières. Et du coup..., du coup, je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas m'aider, jusqu'aux examens du moins...,** ajouta-t-il maladroitement en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Hermione le regarda un instant, étonnée par la requête de cet élève de Poufsouffle. Elle s'attendait à tout, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il vienne lui demander de l'aide pour ses révisions. Elle le regarda plus attentivement et remarqua que ses joues étaient légèrement rougies et qu'il paraissait particulièrement gêné d'avoir dû faire cette demande.

 **\- Je... Tu peux me rappeler ton prénom ?**  
 **\- Seth. Seth Cubbins.**  
 **\- Ça me flatte vraiment que tu viennes me demander mon aide, mais j'aide déjà Neville et il y a aussi Harry et Ron alors je ne sais pas si je pourrai t'accorder beaucoup de temps...**  
 **\- Ah oui, je vois...**  
 **\- Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à quelqu'un de ta maison ?**  
 **\- Megan m'aidait, mais elle a baissé les bras, alors voilà. Je me suis dit que la seule qui pourrait m'aider était la meilleure élève de Poudlard.**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et une bouffée de fierté vint l'envahir suite aux dernières paroles de ce Seth. Elle ne voyait pas du tout qui pouvait bien être cette Megan, mais si elle avait baissé les bras, cela signifiait qu'aider Seth n'était pas si évident que ça. Entre ses propres révisions qui lui prenaient une bonne partie de son temps libre, ses amis qu'elle devait aider de gré ou de force, et sans oublier Fred, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à accorder à ce Seth.

 **\- J'aurai adoré t'aider, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... Et vu que nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison, nos emplois du temps risquent de ne pas coïncider...,** ajouta Hermione, mal à l'aise.  
 **\- Je comprends. C'est pas grave, au moins j'aurai essayé,** répondit Seth en esquissant un sourire. **Je te raccompagne à l'intérieur ?** proposa-t-il en désignant le château du doigt.  
 **\- Oh, oui, si tu veux,** lança Hermione en souriant.

Tous deux partirent donc en direction du château en parlant de banalités, à savoir la météo du jour et la montagne de devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire suite à l'approche des examens. En arrivant à l'intérieur, ils se séparèrent et Seth rassura Hermione une seconde fois en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, alors qu'elle s'excusait de nouveau de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Elle reprit donc son chemin seule pour se rendre à la salle commune des Gryffondor, et alors qu'elle empruntait un énième escalier, elle tomba justement sur ses deux amis et Ginny.

 **\- Toujours en vie !** s'exclama Ron en la voyant.  
 **\- Où est-ce que vous allez ?**  
 **\- Manger, par Merlin ! Tu arrives pile à l'heure, tu nous raconteras à table,** répondit Ron sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter.

Hermione refit donc le chemin en sens inverse pour se rendre dans la grande salle, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était déjà l'heure de manger. Une fois là-bas, le petit groupe se dirigea vers Fred, George et Lee qui étaient déjà attablés, et Hermione alla prendre place à côté de Fred, qui lui adressa un sourire avant de mordre dans un morceau de patate. En voyant son sourire et ses cheveux en bataille, Hermione oublia momentanément Seth.

- **Tu m'as encore mise en retard,** dit-elle en faisant référence au cours de madame Chourave et en insistant sur le "encore".  
 **\- Tu devrais plutôt dire que tu m'as mis en retard,** répondit Fred, en insistant quant à lui sur le "tu".  
 **\- Oui, mais toi, c'est coutumier.**  
 **\- McGo s'inquiète pour toi.**

Hermione, qui était en train de se servir en purée, arrêta son mouvement pour tourner la tête en direction de Fred, étonnée.

 **\- Comment ça, elle s'inquiète pour moi ?**  
 **\- Elle m'a gentiment prévenu qu'il ne valait mieux pas que j'influence la meilleure élève de Poudlard avec mes mauvaises habitudes.**  
 **\- Vraiment ?** s'étonna de nouveau Hermione en souriant.

Fred opina du chef et George, qui était en face de son jumeau, fit de même pour approuver ses dires. Hermione trouva l'attention touchante et elle fut émue de voir que le professeur McGonagall s'inquiétait de ce qu'il pouvait advenir d'elle.

 **\- Bon, Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait le Poufsouffle ?** s'impatienta Ron qui avait attendu jusque là pour poser la question.  
 **\- Je crois qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache, sinon il ne vous aurait pas demandé de partir.**  
 **\- Quel Poufsouffle ?** s'enquit Ginny.  
 **\- Un de cinquième année qui est venu parler à Hermione tout à l'heure, mais il nous a demandé de partir pour être en tête à tête avec elle,** répondit Ron.  
 **\- Tiens donc ! Me tromperais-tu déjà ?**

Hermione tourna de nouveau la tête en direction de Fred qui venait de parler et elle croisa son regard amusé.

 **\- Bien sûr, depuis le début,** annonça-t-elle en souriant.  
 **\- Ah, je suis soulagé ! Nous voilà maintenant sur un même pied d'égalité.**  
 **\- Le problème avec toi, c'est que je ne sais jamais quand tu es sérieux ou pas,** répondit Hermione, résignée.  
 **\- Là, absolument sérieux,** affirma Fred en s'approchant un peu plus près d'elle pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

En dépit de toutes les odeurs appétissantes qui émanaient de la table garnie, Hermione parvint à sentir l'odeur à la menthe de Fred et elle oublia momentanément que Ron et Harry se trouvaient juste à côté. Elle avait besoin de s'y faire autant qu'eux, et peut-être même plus.

 **\- Allez, dis-nous ce qu'il voulait !** s'impatienta de nouveau Ron.  
 **\- Très bien. Mais je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite !**

Ron hocha la tête et fixa intensément Hermione, à l'instar de Ginny et Harry qui étaient tout aussi pressés de savoir.

 **\- Il m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider à réviser pour les buses. C'est tout.**  
 **\- Oh. Pas intéressant alors,** marmonna Ron.  
 **\- Sauf si on voit là une technique d'approche ! s'exclama George.**  
 **\- C'était qui ?** demanda Ginny.  
 **\- Seth... Seth Cubbins, je crois.**  
 **\- Oh oui, je vois qui c'est ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il t'a demandé de l'aide, il est sûrement le dernier de sa classe depuis la première année !** s'exclama Ginny. **Et tu vas l'aider ?**  
 **\- J'ai dû refuser, j'aide déjà Neville et sans oublier les deux feignants qui me servent d'amis là-bas,** répondit Hermione en regardant Harry et Ron.

Les concernés adressèrent un grand sourire à Hermione qui songeait à ce que Ginny venait de lui apprendre. Ainsi donc, Seth était en difficulté depuis la première année... Il devait certainement passer les examens de justesse pour être encore là aujourd'hui... Mais il avait visiblement l'envie et la volonté de s'en sortir, sinon il n'aurait jamais fait cette demande auprès d'une élève qui n'appartient même pas à sa maison.

 **\- J'aurai dû dire oui.**  
 **\- C'est un cas désespéré,** commenta Ginny.  
 **\- Sœur Hermione, le retour,** annonça George.  
 **\- Oui, peut-être, mais un cas désespéré qui a l'air d'avoir plus envie que ton frère ou Harry de s'en sortir. Je vais l'aider.**  
 **\- C'est à peine si tu t'en sors avec tes propres révisions, et c'est dans moins d'un mois !** souligna Harry.  
 **\- Ouais, il s'y prend tard pour quelqu'un qui a envie de s'en sortir,** ajouta Ron.

Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur leurs commentaires et se retourna pour commencer à chercher Seth du regard. À cette heure-ci, tout le monde était en train de manger, alors il devait forcément se trouver à la table des Poufsouffle. Autour d'elle, ses camarades continuaient à parler sur Seth et Hermione le repéra enfin, pratiquement au fond de la salle, entouré de trois élèves dont elle ne se souvenait pas du nom. Elle hésita un instant et tourna la tête en sentant le regard de Fred.

 **\- Ne les écoute pas, vas-y.**

Elle le trouva tellement attendrissant à ce moment-là qu'elle dut se retenir de ne pas s'approcher plus près pour lui passer la main dans les cheveux.

 **\- Mais, si je te vois encore moins à cause de ce Poufsouffle, gare à lui,** lança-t-il en souriant.

Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, et sans songer à la présence d'Harry et de Ron non loin, elle s'approcha finalement pour l'embrasser délicatement.

 **\- Merci,** souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Elle se leva alors pour se diriger vers Seth Cubbins qui releva la tête en la voyant s'arrêter devant lui. Son ami se retourna en la sentant derrière lui et l'un des autres garçons lui demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Ne sachant pas s'ils étaient au courant de la requête de Seth ou non, elle décida de ne pas être trop explicite dans ses propos.

 **\- Finalement, c'est bon pour moi. On se voit demain matin au déjeuner, apporte ton emploi du temps.**


	27. Vingt-sixième chapitre

**V** **ingt-sixième chapitr** **e.**

Les jours qui suivirent ma rencontre avec Seth se ressemblèrent tous. Comme convenu, je suis allée le rejoindre à la table des Poufsouffle à l'heure du déjeuner, sous les regards étonnés de certains élèves qui n'avaient pas encore totalement émergé et qui mangeaient avec lenteur. Il m'a remerciée encore une fois en me demandant ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis, et je lui ai répondu que j'avais envie qu'il s'en sorte autant que Neville.

 **\- Ah, laisse-moi deviner. Les autres t'ont dit à quel point j'étais nul, c'est ça ?** M'a-t-il dit.  
 **\- En quelque sorte,** ai-je grimacé en sortant mon emploi du temps alors qu'il faisait de même.

Comme je le craignais, nos emplois du temps ne concordaient pas vraiment, et nous n'avions même pas un seul cours en commun, mis à part la divination, cours auquel je ne participais plus... J'ai expliqué à Seth que je ne pourrais pas l'aider dans cette matière et il m'a regardée en haussant un sourcil.

 **\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas en divination, d'ailleurs ?**  
 **\- Cette matière n'est fondée sur... rien. Je préfère de loin l'étude des Runes ou des Moldus.**  
 **\- De toute manière, ce n'est pas grave, mes résultats sont corrects dans cette matière.**  
 **\- Ah oui ?**  
 **\- Il parait que l'une de mes arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère pratiquait la divination. J'aurai préféré qu'elle pratique les potions, ça m'aurait été plus utile.**

Après avoir souri, je lui ai demandé quelles étaient les autres matières où il s'en sortait plutôt bien. À savoir le soin aux créatures magiques et la botanique.

 **\- Tu es manuel,** ai-je commenté.  
 **\- Sauf pour les potions.**  
 **\- Et celle où tu t'en sors le moins ?**  
 **\- Histoire de la magie, Potions, mais tu l'auras compris, sortilèges. J'ai aussi du mal en métamorphose. Avant, j'étais pas trop mauvais en défense contre les forces du mal, mais cette année c'est la chute libre.**  
 **\- Rassure-toi, c'est le cas pour tout le monde avec Ombrage...**

En parlant d'Ombrage, j'ai relevé la tête en direction de la table des Gryffondor où j'ai aperçu sans difficulté la longue chevelure rousse de Ginny et celle tout emmêlée de Ron. À côté de lui, Harry mangeait un bol de céréales, sa tête reposant sur sa main gauche. En tournant un peu plus la tête, je vis deux autres têtes rousses et identiques, et Seth, qui avait suivi mon regard, interrompit ma rêverie.

 **\- Tu peux aller le rejoindre si tu veux, je ne veux pas t'accaparer tout ton temps.**  
 **\- Quoi ? Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Si je commence à m'éparpiller à droite et à gauche, on ne s'en sortira jamais.**

Nous nous replongeons donc dans nos emplois du temps pour décider à quel moment nous allons nous rencontrer, lorsqu'un détail m'interpella.

 **\- Tu participes à la chorale ?**  
 **\- Mon Dieu, oui. Je m'y étais inscrit en première année pour accompagner Jimmy, que tu as vu hier, et cinq ans plus tard, j'y suis toujours...**  
 **\- Je trouve ça bien, je ne connais personne qui y participe.**  
 **\- Tu n'auras qu'à venir jeter un œil à l'occasion.**

Je me suis surprise à hocher la tête, totalement emballée par l'idée. La chorale du professeur Flitwick était l'un des seuls cours (ou plutôt activité) où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds.

 **\- Ça marche. Donc sinon, le lundi on a une heure de libre en même temps à 11 heures, ça te va ?**  
 **\- Pas de problème.**  
 **\- On pourrait également se voir deux soirs dans la semaine après les cours ?**  
 **\- Mardi et jeudi ?** M'a proposé Seth.  
 **\- Ça me va. Et le week-end, je te laisse en paix ?**  
 **\- Là, c'est toi qui décides,** a répondu Seth. **Moi je suis prêt à réviser le week-end en tout cas.**  
 **\- Super, alors on se dit le samedi matin ?**  
 **\- Et c'est tout, car moi, je réserve le samedi après-midi et le dimanche tout entier.**

Je me suis retournée vivement en sentant des mains passer autour de ma taille et en entendant cette voix près de mon oreille, tout en ayant l'impression que mon estomac faisait des sauts périlleux.

 **\- Salut,** avait murmuré Fred en m'embrassant sur la joue.

J'étais en train de prier tous les Dieux, Sorciers ou Moldus, pour ne pas être en train de rougir bêtement lorsque Fred s'est redressé, gardant l'une de ses mains contre ma taille et tendant l'autre à Seth.

 **\- Alors, c'est toi qui me la voles ?**  
 **\- Sauf le samedi après-midi et le dimanche,** avait répondu Seth en serrant la main de Fred.

Le plus beau rouquin de Poudlard avait alors souri, m'enlevant ainsi une épine du pied. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur moi.

 **\- Ne déserte pas la table des Gryffondor ce midi, George et moi avons une annonce à faire.**  
 **\- Ai-je raison de m'attendre au pire ?**  
 **\- Aucune, voyons, tu nous connais ! À tout à l'heure, et ne sois pas en retard en cours, avait-il dit avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser et de rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait avec Lee devant les grandes portes.**

Son _« ne soit pas en retard en cours »_ me fit sourire et je crois en avoir saisi le sens, puisqu'il semblait vouloir dire qu'il n'y a que lui qui a le droit de me mettre en retard. Amusée et ravie par la venue de Fred, je me suis souvenue de la présence de Seth avant de tourner mon regard vers lui.

 **\- Surprenant, vous deux. Je crois qu'il n'existe pas de couple plus contradictoire.**  
 **\- Tu connais le dicton. Les opposés s'attirent.**  
 **\- Et qui se ressemble s'assemble.**

J'ai relevé la tête en souriant pour regarder Seth, et il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules.

 **\- Point pour toi,** ai-je dit en rangeant mon emploi du temps. **On se revoit jeudi, du coup. Par quoi voudras-tu commencer ?**  
 **\- Tu veux partir du plus catastrophique au moins catastrophique, ou vice-versa ?**  
 **\- Le plus catastrophique, voyons,** ai-je dit en souriant.  
 **\- Ok, alors ça se joue entre l'histoire de la magie ou les potions ?**  
 **\- On va garder les potions pour le samedi, comme ça, nous aurons accès à une salle adéquate. Donc on part comme ça, on se retrouve à la bibliothèque après les cours jeudi.**  
 **\- Ça marche, et encore merci !**

Une fois arrivée à son premier cours de la journée, sans être en retard, Hermione fut assaillie de questions par Harry et Ron qui voulaient savoir tout ce qu'il s'était dit durant leur petite entrevue. Elle leur précisa alors les dates qu'ils s'étaient fixées ainsi que le plus gros de leur discussion. À son tour, Hermione demanda aux garçons s'ils avaient une idée de ce que préparaient les jumeaux, et tous deux répondirent en haussant les épaules. Lorsqu'enfin midi arriva, tous trois se dirigèrent vers la grande salle sans attendre, accompagnés de Neville, et ils allèrent s'asseoir près de Ginny, qui était également conviée à l'annonce des jumeaux.

 **\- Alors, avec le Poufsouffle ?** avait-elle demandé alors qu'Hermione prenait place en face d'elle.  
 **\- Seth,** précisa-t-elle.  
 **\- Oui, Seth. Alors ?**  
 **\- On va se voir le mardi et le jeudi, en plus du samedi matin. Je n'ai pas encore pu évaluer son niveau.**  
 **\- Bon courage, tu en auras besoin,** commenta Ginny.  
 **\- Neville !** appela Hermione. **Si tu veux te joindre à nous, il n'y a pas de souci. Seth a des difficultés dans à peu près les mêmes matières que toi.**

Le concerné hocha la tête en souriant et Hermione lui nota sur un bout de papier les rendez-vous convenus. Bien évidemment, les jumeaux se firent désirer et ne firent leurs apparitions qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, accompagnés de Lee.

 **\- Alors ?** questionna Ron.  
 **\- C'est pas qu'on attend après vous, mais presque,** ajouta Ginny.  
 **\- Un peu de patience, jeunes Gobelins !** s'exclama George.  
 **\- La patience est une vertu que Ronald Weasley ne connaît pas...,** lança Lee.  
 **\- Bon, alors !**  
 **\- Ginevra non plus, visiblement !**  
 **\- Oh, ça suffit ! Vous êtes agaçants !**

Les trois élèves de septième année se mirent à rire sous le regard exaspéré de leur jeune soeur, alors qu'Hermione, de son côté, ne disait rien. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'entendre l'annonce des jumeaux ou non. Venant d'eux, elle s'attendait à tout, et surtout au pire. Ils prirent enfin place, et ce fut George qui commença, alors que tout le petit groupe était pendu à ses lèvres. Même Hermione, bien qu'elle aurait préféré être pendue à celles de Fred.

 **\- Jeunes gens, ce soir est un grand soir.**

« Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée... », pensa Hermione.

 **\- Nous avons, après de nombreuses heures de travail acharné,** reprit Fred, **enfin terminé notre ballon-bouée rebondissant.**  
 **\- On va bien sûr modifier le nom, car celui-ci n'est pas très accrocheur...**

Neville s'étouffa avec ce qu'il était en train de manger alors qu'Hermione pensait que c'était là la pire idée de leur vie.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune Gryffondor. Tu ne seras pas le premier testeur. Le deuxième si tu le souhaites,** informa George.  
 **\- C'est donc ce soir qu'ils auront lieu, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.**  
 **\- Libre à vous de venir ou non, mais nous ne serons en aucun cas tenus responsables si vous êtes repérés par un professeur.**  
 **\- Génial !** s'exclama Ron. **Vive les capes d'invisibilité !**  
 **\- Ouais, parle pour toi,** marmonna Ginny. **On n'a pas tous une cape d'invisibilité sous la main !**  
 **\- Quelle heure ?** s'enquit Harry.  
 **\- Minuit, pour le côté dramatique,** répondit Fred en souriant.

Hermione soupira en repoussant son assiette, n'ayant désormais plus du tout faim. Fred sembla le remarquer puisqu'il alla prendre place à côté d'elle, tout en ayant au préalable fait en sorte que Ginny se décale d'une place.

 **\- Alors ?**  
 **\- Alors quoi ?** répondit Hermione d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.  
 **\- Tu vas venir ?**  
 **\- Tu oublies que je suis préfète et que ce que vous allez faire est interdit ? Si on se fait prendre, je risque carrément ma place de préfète ! Et si votre invention ne fonctionne pas, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous, vous risquez.**  
 **\- Tu peux ne pas venir, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur.**  
 **\- Trop aimable.**

Fred esquissa un sourire en regardant la mine énervée d'Hermione qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant fixement devant elle. Il n'était pas évident tous les jours d'être en couple avec l'une des préfètes les plus assidues de Poudlard... Il s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle en posant une main sur sa jambe, mais la Gryffondor n'eut pas la moindre réaction.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu boudes,** ria Fred.  
 **\- Je ne boude pas.**  
 **\- Elle boude,** commenta Harry.

Ce dernier eut droit en retour à un regard noir de la part de sa meilleure amie qui refusait toujours d'accorder la moindre attention au rouquin qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

 **\- Allez, Herminione, ça va être cool !** s'exclama George.  
 **\- Non merci.**  
 **\- Ah, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates...**  
 **\- J'en ai une vague idée,** grommela-t-elle.

Les garçons n'insistèrent pas plus, sachant pertinemment à quel point Hermione pouvait être une tête brûlée lorsqu'elle le décidait, et Ginny en profita pour prendre la place d'Hermione sous la cape d'invisibilité.

 **\- Si ça tourne mal et que maman l'apprend, vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure.**  
 **\- T'inquiète, tout est sous contrôle.**

Hermione ne put se retenir d'échapper un ricanement en entendant George tout en levant les yeux au ciel, les bras toujours croisés.

 **\- Aurais-tu des doutes, Herminione ? Tu n'as qu'à venir voir par toi-même,** dit George.  
 **\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis en cinq minutes, tu sais.**

Le projet de cette nuit-là fut le principal sujet de conversation durant tout le repas, au grand damne d'Hermione, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus d'entendre parler de ballon-bouée rebondissant. Lorsque vint l'heure de repartir en cours, les jumeaux et Lee furent les premiers à partir et Fred se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione.

 **\- Tu sais que t'es mignonne quand tu boudes ?**  
 **\- Merci,** répondit-elle en s'entêtant à ne pas le regarder.

Il s'approcha alors de nouveau d'elle, et à l'aide de sa main, il fit tourner le visage de la Gryffondor en sa direction, en la tenant par le menton.

 **\- Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Fred esquissa de nouveau un sourire avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, toujours en lui tenant le menton.

 **\- Ça ne change rien.**

Le rouquin se leva, et alors qu'Hermione pensait qu'il allait rejoindre Lee et George, il s'arrêta derrière elle en posant ses mains sur sa taille et approcha son visage près de son oreille.

 **\- Quoi, encore ?**  
 **\- Je t'aime.**

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en se demandant si elle avait bien entendu, et alors qu'elle se retournait pour enfin lui faire face, elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà en train de traverser la grande salle pour en sortir, sûrement très fier du petit effet qu'il venait de provoquer. En se retournant de nouveau, elle regarda tour à tour Ginny, Ron et Harry, les joues probablement rouge tomate.

 **\- Vous avez entendu ?**  
 **\- J'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien compris, mais vu ta tête je pense que si,** annonça Ginny.  
 **\- Bon, ça veut rien dire, il l'a dit pour que tu arrêtes de faire la gueule,** commenta Ron.

Le regard d'Hermione dévia instantanément vers ce dernier, et elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, que ce soit de la part de Fred ou de Ron. C'était en effet possible que Fred l'ait dit uniquement pour qu'Hermione réagisse enfin.

 **\- Mais non, bien sûr que non,** renchérit Ginny. **Je veux bien qu'il soit idiot, mais pas à ce point !**  
 **\- Bah quoi, on parle de Fred, je te signale.**

Hermione préféra ne pas en entendre parler plus longtemps et quitta la grande salle en prétextant devoir aller chercher un manuel de cours dans son dortoir. Bien évidemment, aucun de ses amis ne fut dupe, mais ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus, la laissant partir sans protester. Une fois dans son dortoir, elle alla s'asseoir au bord de son lit, ayant encore un bon quart d'heure devant elle avant le premier cours de l'après-midi. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la part de Fred. Durant les cinq premières secondes, elle n'avait pas imaginé un instant qu'il ait pu lui dire ça uniquement pour qu'elle arrête de faire son entêtée. Puis Ron avait fait preuve de sa délicatesse légendaire et voilà qu'elle était en proie à un florilège d'interrogations. Ces nouvelles questions lui donnaient l'impression de remonter quelque temps en arrière, lorsqu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser de Fred. Elle était désormais sûre qu'il ne jouait plus, il avait suffisamment su la convaincre à ce sujet, mais que savait-elle vraiment de ses sentiments ? Quand le cœur d'Hermione se mettait à battre plus rapidement en le voyant, qu'en était-il de Fred ? Quand ses joues s'embrasaient à chaque baiser échangé, que ressentait-il ? Du peu qu'Hermione connaissait de l'amour, et en se basant sur ce qu'elle avait lu dans de nombreux livres à ce sujet, elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'était plus capable de se passer de Fred. Mais elle ne savait pas si, de l'autre côté, ses sentiments étaient partagés, ou si elle n'était qu'une amourette de passage. Et Hermione ne voulait pas n'être qu'une fille parmi d'autres, elle voulait plus. Elle voulait entendre ce qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et elle voulait savoir si c'était pensé ou non. Car Fred Weasley avait beau l'agacer au plus haut point avec ses manies d'enfreindre le règlement, il était aussi celui qui lui donnait l'impression d'être enfin elle-même.

Quand elle releva la tête pour regarder l'heure et qu'elle constata que le prochain cours commençait dans cinq minutes, elle se hâta de quitter le dortoir et de se rendre à la salle de sortilèges. Par chance, elle arriva pile à l'heure, deux retards dans la journée, elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Ron semblait mal à l'aise et il lui glissa un « tu sais, j'avais peut-être tort, hein... », auquel Hermione répondit par un « t'en fait pas. », en espérant pouvoir changer rapidement de sujet de conversation. Cet après-midi-là, la concentration d'Hermione ne fut pas au maximum et, contrairement aux habitudes, elle ne fut pas la première, mais la deuxième à réussir le sortilège demandé. Son esprit ne cessait de vagabonder entre ce que lui avait dit Fred, ce qu'ils préparaient pour ce soir, Seth, qu'elle devait désormais aider, et ce maudit sortilège. Lorsque les cours se terminèrent enfin, Hermione alla à la bibliothèque pour se réfugier dans ses révisions jusqu'à l'heure du repas, qui arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Bien qu'elle ne ressentait pas la faim, elle alla rejoindre ses amis, et leur répondit vaguement un « oui » lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent si elle allait bien. Ce soir-là, ni les jumeaux, ni Lee ne firent leur apparition dans la grande salle, ce qui agaça encore plus Hermione qui les imaginait en train de peaufiner les derniers détails de leur stupide invention. Elle grignota lentement un morceau de pain en écoutant les conversations qui l'entouraient, et elle leva la tête pour regarder autour d'elle.

Elle vit d'abord les professeurs, avec McGonagall qui se tenait parfaitement droite sur son siège, Rogue, qui regardait son assiette ou devant lui d'un air maussade, le professeur Chourave qui discutait gaiement avec Flitwick, et elle remarqua que Dumbledore faisait également partie des abonnés absents, ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent au fil de l'année. En détournant un peu le regard, tout en portant un morceau de pain à ses lèvres, elle s'arrêta sur la table des Serpentard. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment grand monde de cette maison, mis à part ceux de cinquième année. Elle aperçut Pansy Parkinson qui montrait quelque chose à Drago et à Blaise sur un carnet, en faisant de grands gestes. Si Blaise la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, Drago semblait, quant à lui, totalement indifférent. À la table voisine, elle s'arrêta un instant sur Seth qui riait avec la personne assise en face de lui, et il se pencha pour aller cogner sa main contre la sienne. À la table de Serdaigle, elle tomba sur la longue chevelure blonde de Luna qui lisait un magazine, probablement le Chicaneur. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Padma en compagnie de Cho, et elle s'attarda un instant sur cette dernière en se demandant pourquoi ça n'avait pas fonctionné avec Harry. Si bien qu'en portant un nouveau morceau de pain à ses lèvres, elle reporta son attention sur le brun à lunettes et le reste du petit groupe.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?** demanda Harry.  
 **\- Rien de précis.**  
 **\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il ait dit ça à la légère.**

Hermione releva les yeux vers le brun et lui adressa un sourire attendri. Cho ne le savait peut-être pas, mais elle était passée à côté d'une personne incroyable. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, ils montèrent tous dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et le trio s'installa pour faire leurs devoirs. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Neville se joignit à eux, et Hermione constata qu'elle n'avait toujours pas revu les jumeaux. « Pour des personnes qui ont la situation sous contrôle, ils ont encore beaucoup de détails à revoir... », pensa-t-elle amèrement. Ils travaillèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, et presque sans plaintes de la part de Ron et Harry, à la grande surprise d'Hermione. Vers 23h, bon nombre des élèves encore présents dans la salle commune allèrent rejoindre leurs dortoirs et Ron brisa le silence.

 **\- Alors, toujours pas décidée à venir avec nous ?**  
 **\- Toujours pas.**  
 **\- On ne risque pas grand-chose avec la cape d'invisibilité, tu sais.**  
 **\- Je sais.**

Ron sembla comprendre que le sujet était clos puisqu'il n'insista pas plus, et un quart d'heure plus tard, il fut le premier à remballer ses affaires. Hermione regarda la grande horloge murale et constata qu'ils avaient encore trois quarts d'heure avant le fameux test du ballon-bouée rebondissant, et que les jumeaux n'avaient toujours pas fait leur apparition. Elle essaya ensuite de se concentrer de nouveau sur son cours de Runes, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Son esprit était ailleurs et les symboles qui s'étalaient devant elle semblaient ne plus avoir aucun sens à ses yeux. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle déclara forfait en refermant rageusement son livre.

 **\- Ça va ?** demanda Harry.  
 **\- Vous m'agacez, vous et vos idées idiotes !**  
 **\- Mais ça va bien se passer !** s'exclama Ron. **Au pire quoi, on se fait prendre par Rusard ? On a connu pire, je crois.**  
 **\- Et si leur truc débile ne fonctionne pas ?**  
 **\- Notre truc débile fonctionnera.**

Tous se retournèrent et virent les jumeaux et Lee descendre les escaliers en tenant une grosse masse cachée sous un drap. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit de nouveau le livre qu'elle venait de fermer en faisant mine de s'y intéresser. Elle vit autour d'elle Ron et Harry se lever pour aller rejoindre les jumeaux, et elle entendit Ginny descendre les escaliers.

 **\- J'ai toujours ma place sous la cape ?** s'enquit-elle.  
 **\- Toujours,** grommela Hermione sans lever le nez.

George expliqua ensuite qu'ils allaient partir les premiers et que les « spectateurs » devaient partir cinq minutes après eux, pour plus de discrétion. Harry monta en vitesse pour aller chercher la cape de son père. « Fais-en bon usage », avait-il dit... Comme elle s'y attendait, Fred s'approcha d'elle avant de partir.

 **\- Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas voir ce moment historique ?**  
 **\- Non merci. Soyez plutôt reconnaissants que je n'aille pas vous dénoncer sur-le-champ.**

Fred n'eut pour toute autre réponse qu'un sourire et il s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle pour venir l'embrasser sur le front.

 **\- À tout à l'heure,** murmura-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Hermione pouvait sentir son odeur à la menthe qui flottait dans l'air, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il avait déjà passé le seuil de la porte. Un peu plus loin, Ron, Harry et Ginny attendaient patiemment que les cinq minutes s'écoulent, et c'était presque si Ron trépignait sur place en regardant l'horloge murale.

 **\- C'est l'heure !** s'exclama-t-il en se ruant pratiquement sur la cape que tenait Harry.

Hermione les vit tous trois se glisser sous la cape, non sans mal. Si autrefois, en première année, elle était à la bonne taille pour accueillir trois personnes, elle était aujourd'hui un peu étroite. Heureusement que Ginny, qui se glissa un milieu, était menue.

 **\- À plus !** lança Ron alors qu'Hermione ne voyait que leurs pieds. On te racontera !

Elle vit alors la porte s'ouvrir, et avant qu'elle ne se referme, elle entendit un _« Aie, c'était mon pied idiot ! »_ , de la part de la rousse. Hermione soupira en regardant autour d'elle, mais elle était désormais seule dans la salle commune. Neville, qui avait également été convié, avait préféré décliner l'offre et était parti se coucher depuis bien longtemps. Elle aurait voulu en faire de même, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait été incapable de s'endormir ou même de rester simplement allongée sur son lit. Elle décida de ranger ses morceaux de parchemins, plumes et manuels et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la salle commune. Une fois fait, elle alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, un livre à la main, qu'elle ouvrit à l'endroit où se trouvait son marque-page. Elle était en train de lire la même phrase pour la quatrième fois lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour regarder l'heure. Les aiguilles semblaient faire du surplace, les minutes n'avançaient pas.

 **\- Oh, et puis merde.**

Elle s'excusa mentalement auprès de ses parents pour sa vulgarité tout en se levant du fauteuil après y avoir déposé le livre. Elle sortit de la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds, tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir, elle aussi, une cape d'invisibilité. Par chance, elle arriva sans encombre jusqu'aux escaliers qui mènent à la tour d'astronomie, et elle se hâta de les gravir, si bien qu'elle arriva en haut légèrement essoufflée. En l'entendant arriver, Ron sursauta en laissant échapper un petit cri aigu qui eut le don de faire éclater de rire Harry, après qu'il eut remarqué qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Hermione.

 **\- Tu m'as fait peur !** s'exclama Ron.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et elle remarqua rapidement que personne n'avait encore sauté. Fred, qui avait remarqué la présence de la Gryffondor à son tour, s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

 **\- Alors, tu es venue finalement.**  
 **\- Pas de gaieté de cœur. Qui va sauter ?**  
 **\- Eh bien, grâce à toi, ça sera moi.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
 **\- Nous avions parié avec George. Si tu ne venais pas, il sautait. Si tu venais, je sautais.**  
 **\- Bien évidemment,** grommela Hermione.  
 **\- Bon, on y va avant qu'on se fasse choper ?** intervint Lee.

Fred alla déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione avant de reculer en souriant.

 **\- Je peux mourir en paix, maintenant.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle !** s'exclama Hermione en lui mettant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Mais au contraire, Fred alla rejoindre son frère en riant et Hermione s'approcha pour examiner leur invention. Elle ressemblait en effet à un gros ballon, mais avec une grosse ceinture qui faisait penser à une bouée. Hermione ne voyait pas du tout comment cette chose pouvait l'empêcher d'aller s'écraser au sol.

 **\- Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de vous ? Ce truc ne me dit rien qui vaille.**  
 **\- On te l'a déjà dit, qualité Weasley. C'est sans danger.**  
 **\- Peut-être, mais là il s'agit quand même du premier test.**  
 **\- Tu n'as qu'à juger par toi-même.**

Fred se hissa sur la balustrade, non sans mal à cause de son équipement, et Hermione dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas aller prévenir le premier professeur qu'elle croiserait, même si s'agissait de Rogue ou d'Ombrage. Elle regarda George enfourcher un balai prêté par un des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, puisque le sien, celui de Fred et celui d'Harry étaient confisqués par Ombrage, et s'élancer dans les airs. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Fred et Hermione s'approcha plus près de la balustrade.

 **\- Attends, en fait si j'ai bien compris, c'est toi qui vas l'empêcher de s'écraser au sol si ça se passe mal.**  
 **\- En effet.**  
 **\- Et tu ne crois pas que son poids, en plus de la vitesse de sa chute, sera un peu trop lourd pour ton balai ?**  
 **\- T'inquiètes Herminione, on gère.**

Hermione soupira de plus belle, et alors que Lee faisait le décompte en partant de cinq, George commença à descendre un peu plus bas. Arrivé à trois, Hermione sortit sa baguette et se colla à la balustrade.

 **\- Deux... Un... GO !**

Sans même réfléchir un instant à son acte complément irresponsable et dangereux à souhait, Fred s'élança dans les airs au même moment où Hermione retenait sa respiration tout en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces, d'une main à la balustrade et de l'autre à sa baguette. Elle pouvait voir la chevelure de Fred durant les premières secondes, mais ensuite il fut englouti par l'obscurité. Elle attendit, le souffle court, guettant le moindre bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un « WOOHOO ! ». Elle écarquilla les yeux en se penchant un peu plus, à l'instar de ceux qui étaient restés en haut, et au bout de quelques instants, elle le vit remonter, toujours accroché à son ballon.

 **\- Non ! Ça a marché ! Ça a marché !** s'exclama Lee, ravi.

Mais alors que le ballon continuait à monter, il se retourna dans son élan et Fred se retrouva la tête à l'envers un instant.

 **\- Oh, oh...**

Hermione voulue se tourner vers Lee pour lui demander pourquoi il disait « Oh,oh », mais elle n'en eut par le temps, car au même moment, alors que la chute reprenait, elle vit que Fred et le ballon se séparaient progressivement.

 **\- La ceinture n'est pas rétractable, et elle était un peu trop grande...**  
 **\- Quoi ?!** s'exclama Hermione en se tournant vers Lee.

Mais elle ne chercha pas à comprendre plus longtemps et elle se pencha de nouveau à la balustrade, remarquant nettement cette fois-ci que le ballon continuait sa chute tout seul. Elle leva sa baguette sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, l'esprit totalement paniqué, et lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd, elle arrêta tout mouvement. Le seul bruit qu'elle entendait désormais était les battements de son cœur qui remontaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.


	28. Vingt-septième chapitre

**Vingt-septième chapitre.**

Les cinq personnes encore présentes au sommet de la tour d'astronomie se regardèrent tour à tour, ne sachant que faire, n'étant même pas capable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient écarquillés d'effroi, le teint d'Harry était plus pâle que la mort, Lee paraissait totalement ailleurs, Ginny tremblait comme une feuille et Ron commençait à sentir la panique monter en lui. Ce fut Lee qui brisa en premier le silence, et le mot qui sortit de ses lèvres ne rassura personne.

 **\- Putain.**

Ce fut le mot qui réveilla tout le monde, et au même moment, Hermione et Harry se ruèrent sur la balustrade en se penchant, essayant de voir ne serait-ce qu'un infime mouvement. Ce fut le moment que choisit Ron pour laisser libre cours à sa panique.

 **\- Maman va nous tuer. Elle va nous tuer. Elle va nous arracher les yeux et on va être renvoyés ! On a tué Fred, et on va se faire tuer !**  
 **\- Il faut qu'on aille en bas, on ne voit rien !** lança Harry.  
 **\- Elle va nous tuer...**  
 **\- On ne peut pas sortir, les portes sont fermées...,** répondit Lee.  
 **\- Fred est mort...**  
 **\- Ron, pour l'amour du Ciel, tais-toi !** s'exclama Hermione, qui essayait de contrôler le tourbillon qui grandissait en elle. **Il faut qu'on aille chercher un professeur, il faut aller chercher Dumbledore, Madame Pomfresh...**  
 **\- On est foutus...,** couina Ron, alors que Ginny restait immobile un peu plus loin.  
 **\- Je vais chercher madame Pom... Attends, vous avez entendu ?**

Tous se figèrent de nouveau en tendant l'oreille, mais encore une fois, Hermione n'entendit que les battements de son cœur et les gémissements que Ron n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

 **\- Il n'y a rien à entendre !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Je vais à l'infirmerie, Harry, va chercher McGonagall. Seigneur, mais remuez-vous !**

Mais Harry ne fit rien de ce qu'Hermione lui demandait et se pencha de nouveau à la balustrade.

 **\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On n'a pas le temps !**

Hermione était à deux doigts de hurler en se ruant vers les escaliers pour enfin descendre de cette fichue tour et, dans sa précipitation, elle manqua de tomber à de nombreuses reprises. Maintenant seule, elle sentait pleinement la panique l'envahir et ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes l'empêchaient de voir correctement. Une fois les deux pieds au sol, elle commença à courir en direction de l'infirmerie tout en maudissant le château d'être aussi grand. Elle était presque arrivée, il ne lui restait plus qu'un couloir à parcourir, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Comme si c'était le moment de tomber sur Rusard ! Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la personne derrière elle courrait aussi, elle se retourna et attendit un instant. Ce qu'elle vit ensuite la cloua sur place, et elle eut l'impression que son cœur faisait les montagnes russes. La panique laissa place au soulagement, puis à l'incompréhension.

 **\- Je... Mais tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**  
 **\- George a fait apparaître un matelas gonflable avant que je ne touche le sol,** répondit Fred en souriant. **Inutile, donc, d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh.**

Elle le regarda attentivement en sentant la colère monter progressivement en elle.

 **\- Et tu oses sourire ? Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie, abruti !**  
 **\- Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller tout le château,** répondit Fred en s'approchant plus près.  
 **\- Ne me dit pas de me taire ! Tu n'es qu'un stupide gamin, tu n'as pas conscience des conséquences que peuvent avoir tes actes !** s'exclama Hermione en élevant de plus en plus la voix sans le vouloir. **Dis-moi ce qu'on aurait fait si George n'avait pas fait apparaître ce matelas ? Ron était déjà en panique en s'imaginant la réaction de ta mère, et George aurait été aux premières loges pour te voir t'écraser au sol !**

Fred essaya de couper la Gryffondor, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de l'énerver de plus belle et elle sentit de nouveau les larmes monter en elle.

 **\- J'ai cru que tu étais mort, et toi tu reviens tout sourire ! Et en plus, ce truc était destiné à Ombrage ? Un professeur ! Vous êtes complètement inconscients !**  
 **\- Élèves hors des dortoirs !**

Hermione vit Fred relever les yeux et regarder derrière elle, alors qu'elle-même avait reconnu la voix du concierge de Poudlard. Elle entendit ses petits pas claudicants s'approcher d'eux et elle sécha grossièrement ses larmes en s'en voulant de s'être emportée autant. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, elle l'entendit émettre un ricanant.

 **\- Un Weasley en plus ! Je crois qu'un petit tour dans le bureau de Miss Ombrage vous fera le plus grand bien.**  
 **\- Elle n'est pas la directrice de notre maison,** lança Hermione d'une voix maintenant posée.  
 **\- Mais elle est la grande inquisitrice.**  
 **\- Le professeur McGonagall est à la charge des Gryffondor, Ombrage ne l'est pas.**  
 **\- Miss Ombrage jugera d'elle-même s'il est bon de faire appel à votre directrice,** répondit Rusard en insistant sur le mot « directrice ».

Hermione ne chercha pas à négocier plus longtemps et elle se lança à la suite de Rusard qui les menait jusqu'au bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de toutes les émotions qu'elle venait de vivre et pour couronner le tout, un mal de tête commençait à faire son apparition. Fred marchait à ses côtés, pour une fois en silence, et lorsqu'elle sentit sa main s'emparer de la sienne, elle ne le repoussa pas. Le croire mort fut certainement la pire chose qui lui soit arrivée... Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte du bureau de Dolorès Ombrage et, alors que Rusard cognait de son poing contre celle-ci, Hermione retira sa main de celle de Fred. La porte s'ouvrit seule à l'aide d'un sortilège et ils entendirent la permission d'entrer qui venait de l'intérieur. Ils y trouvèrent Ombrage, installée derrière son bureau, toujours éternellement vêtue de rose, et Hermione se demanda s'il lui arrivait de dormir.

 **\- Monsieur Rusard, qu'avons-nous là ?** minauda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour les deux Gryffondor.  
 **\- Élèves hors du dortoir en plein milieu de la nuit. Et qui hurlaient dans les couloirs.**

Fred roula les yeux en entendant le concierge, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ombrage qui se leva pour aller se placer devant lui.

 **\- Monsieur Weasley, puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs en compagnie de Miss Granger ?**

À la grande surprise d'Hermione, elle n'entendit pas de réponse sortir de la bouche du rouquin qu'elle regarda du coin de l'œil. Il se tenait droit et fier, et semblait visiblement bien résolu à ne pas parler.

 **\- Je vois... Et vous, Miss Granger ?** demanda-t-elle en se plaçant en face d'elle.

Hermione décida de faire comme Fred et resta enfermée dans son mutisme. Bien entendu, elle culpabilisait, car c'était comme une sorte d'affront face à un professeur, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de Dolorès Ombrage, cette culpabilité n'était pas bien profonde.

 **\- Ils réclamaient après le professeur McGonagall,** précisa Rusard.  
 **\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?** demanda Ombrage de sa voix fluette.  
 **\- Car elle est la directrice de Gryffondor.**  
 **\- Oh, je vois...,** commenta-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau en face d'eux. **Et bien puisque vous voulez votre directrice, allons la chercher. Peut-être serez-vous plus enclin à parler.**

Elle se tourna alors vers une de ses assiettes décoratives avec un chat blanc à l'intérieur, et celui-ci quitta rapidement sa place pour ne laisser plus qu'une assiette vide.

 **\- Ce sera tout, Rusard, je vous remercie. Vérifiez qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans les couloirs du château.**  
 **\- Bien, Miss Ombrage.**

Cette dernière retourna derrière son bureau pour se servir une tasse de thé en attendant l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall. Près de dix minutes plus tard, Ombrage commençait à fulminer et elle envoya un autre chat à sa recherche. Ce qui fut vain, car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser place au professeur de métamorphose, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit écossaise. Elle regarda d'abord les deux élèves de sa maison en plissant les yeux et elle se tourna enfin vers Ombrage.

 **\- Ah, Minerva, vous voilà ! Nous avons failli attendre !s'exclama Ombrage. Une tasse de thé ?**  
 **\- Non merci. Quel est le problème ?**  
 **\- Les deux élèves de votre maison ici présents se promenaient et hurlaient dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit.**  
 **\- Eh bien, je pense que deux heures de retenue données par Monsieur Rusard auraient été amplement suffisantes, non ?**  
 **\- En effet, mais ils refusent de parler pour expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient là. Et ce sont eux qui ont réclamé après vous.**

Minerva McGonagall se retourna de nouveau face à ses élèves et ce fut Fred qui eut droit à un regard perçant. Elle examina ensuite un petit moment Hermione, avant de reporter son attention sur Ombrage.

 **\- Bien, alors je m'en occupe. Merci, professeur Ombrage.**

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte en indiquant aux deux Gryffondor de la suivre lorsque Ombrage se releva brusquement.

 **\- Mais où allez-vous ?**  
 **\- Dans mon bureau. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'être présente, à moins que votre statut de grande inquisitrice vous l'y oblige. Mais je ne crois pas avoir lu de décret à ce sujet.**

Sans attendre une réponse du professeur Ombrage, elle ouvrit la porte et quitta le bureau, Hermione et Fred sur ses talons. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence et au détour d'un couloir, elle se retourna pour leur faire face.

 **\- Bien, maintenant, que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?**

Hermione baissa instantanément le regard, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait de toute évidence pas parler de leur petite escapade au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

 **\- Alors ?**  
 **\- C'est rien, vraiment,** commença Fred. **Dispute de couple.**  
 **\- Dispute de couple ?** répéta le professeur McGonagall en levant un sourcil.  
 **\- Dispute de couple,** répéta Fred.  
 **\- Et pourquoi au beau milieu des couloirs ?**  
 **\- Parce que les filles ont tendance à s'enfuir quand elles sont contrariées.**

Hermione voulut rétorquer, mais elle se retint au dernier moment, préférant laisser Fred gérer le problème.

 **\- Bien, alors ça fera une heure de retenue pour vous, Monsieur Weasley, et cinq points en moins pour Miss Granger.**  
 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?** s'exclama Fred en écarquillant les yeux.  
 **\- Vous devez certainement être à la tête de cette dispute si vous avez contrarié Miss Granger.**  
 **\- Mais...**  
 **\- Mais on ne discute pas. Demain, 18h, avec Rusard dans la salle des trophées. Maintenant, retournez dans vos dortoirs, et que je n'entende plus parler de vous.**

Sans même attendre une potentielle réponse, Minerva McGonagall se retourna et traversa le couloir pour retourner à ses appartements. Fred la regarda partir avant de se retourner vers Hermione, qui pinça les lèvres en voyant sa mine outrée.

 **\- J'approuve totalement son choix,** commença-t-elle.  
 **\- Qui est celle qui nous a fait repérer en criant ?**  
 **\- Qui est celui qui m'a fait crier ? Il ne faut pas que nous restions ici, je ne tiens pas à rencontrer de nouveau un professeur.**

Elle n'attendit pas Fred et se mit marche en l'entendant lui emboîter le pas. Il la rattrapa rapidement et se mit si près d'elle que leurs bras se frôlaient à chaque pas. Elle soupira en sentant son parfum à la menthe et il s'approcha encore un peu plus pour venir faire courir ses doigts sur sa taille. Elle repoussa sa main, bien qu'elle en appréciait le contact et elle le devina sourire.

 **\- Je suis toujours en colère. C'était vraiment irresponsable. Tu es irresponsable.**

Ils arrivèrent au même moment devant la salle commune des rouge et or et Hermione donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame.

 **\- Avez-vous vu l'heure ?**  
 **\- On sait,** répondit Fred.  
 **\- Les élèves de nos jours n'ont plus aucune forme de respect. L'autre rouquin gringalet a été tout à fait désagréable, il y a quelques minutes.**

Fred lança un regard à Hermione, visiblement soulagé d'apprendre que les autres soient revenus à la salle commune sans encombre. Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers la grande dame qui attendait patiemment.

 **\- Pouvons-nous entrer ?**  
 **\- Le mot de passe ?**

Hermione posa une main sur le torse de Fred, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il venait de le donner tout en répétant le mot de passe, et la grosse dame consentie enfin à ouvrir la porte. Elle regarda Fred en plissant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans son champ de vision, et à peine Hermione eut-elle mis un pied dans la salle commune qu'une masse rousse lui sauta dessus.

 **\- Mais où étiez-vous ?!** s'exclama Ginny. **On était morts d'inquiétude !**

Hermione rassura Ginny en lui souriant et ils furent bientôt assaillis sous les questions des autres Gryffondor. Ils expliquèrent alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et George se moqua ouvertement de son frère, accompagné de Lee, en apprenant qu'il avait empoché une heure de retenue alors qu'Hermione n'avait fait perdre que cinq points à sa maison. George voulut ensuite raconter une nouvelle fois ce qu'il s'était passé avec le matelas gonflable, mais la préfète força tout le monde à monter dans son dortoir. Elle monta les escaliers qui mènent en direction de celui des filles en compagnie de Ginny sans une parole ni même un regard en direction de Fred. Bien sûr, cela lui coûtait et elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner, mais elle lui en voulait pour trop de raisons. Pour leur invention absurde. Pour son manque de maturité. Pour son irresponsabilité. Pour son « je t'aime » qu'elle ne savait pas comment interpréter. Pour la peur effroyable qu'elle avait eue quelques instants plus tôt. Pour ce qui faisait que Fred était Fred Weasley. C'était à la fois ce qui l'attirait et ce qu'elle craignait.

Fred Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Si Hermione était calme, Fred était constamment agité. Elle était studieuse alors que lui était dissipé. Elle suivait les règlements à la lettre alors que Fred semblait être né pour enfreindre toutes les règles. Elle aimait l'ordre, la discipline, il aimait le chahut, la débandade, le laisser-aller. Elle aimait lire, il aimait inventer. Elle était observatrice et attentive, il était rieur. Il a connu de nombreuses filles, elle n'a connu que lui. Fred Weasley était à lui seul l'antonyme d'Hermione Granger. Mais son cœur, qui battait plus fort à chaque regard échangé, à chaque effleurement, à chaque baiser, semblait aimer cette différence. Il la complétait, lui apportait cette part manquante, lui apprenait le laisser-aller, la liberté, les heures de retenues aussi... Elle savait désormais qu'elle avait besoin de ce rouquin gringalet dans sa vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que son rire, ses cheveux en pagaille, ses yeux rieurs, ses mains réconfortantes étaient devenus essentiels et qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en passer de sitôt.

Allongée sur son lit et songeant ainsi à Fred, elle regretta la manière dont elle l'avait quitté dans la salle commune. Elle n'était plus vraiment énervée, à présent, bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi agacée par cette stupide invention. Mais maintenant, elle avait envie qu'il laisse de nouveau courir ses longs doigts fins sur sa taille, main qu'elle ne repousserait pas. Elle l'imagina un instant dans son dortoir, en compagnie de George et Lee, se remémorant probablement le fameux test du Ballon-Bouée Rebondissant. Si certaines de leurs inventions pouvaient s'avérer ingénieuses, celle-ci était de loin la plus stupide qu'ils aient pu créer. Et elle espérait que cette invention allait rapidement finir au placard. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à supporter un deuxième test. Hermione eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là, et à plus de deux heures du matin, elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à fermer les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la frayeur qu'elle avait eue quelques heures plus tôt. Elle revoyait le visage effrayé de Ginny, la mine paniquée de Ron, le teint blanc comme neige de Harry, et le sourire agaçant de Fred alors qu'elle allait chercher Madame Pomfresh. Agacée, elle prit un livre qui était posé sur sa table de nuit et en commença la lecture en s'éclairant de sa baguette. La lecture la calma un tant soit peu, et aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, elle trouva enfin le sommeil.

 **\- Hermione ? Hermione, il faut que tu te lèves.**  
 **\- Attends, je sais ce qui marche. Hermione, tu vas être en retard en cours !**

La concernée ouvrit les yeux et fit face à deux de ses camarades de chambre, déjà prêtes pour cette nouvelle journée de cours.

 **\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit,** ajouta la deuxième en souriant. **Les cours commencent dans vingt minutes, on n'a pas voulu te réveiller avant, tu avais l'air crevée.**

Hermione marmonna un « merci » et alors que son cerveau lui dictait qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève, son corps se laissa tomber de plus belle contre le matelas et l'oreiller moelleux. Combien d'heures avait-elle dormi ? Trois heures, et encore, trois heures d'un sommeil agité.

 **\- Ne te rendors pas,** lança une de ses camarades alors qu'elles quittaient le dortoir.

Hermione se retrouva seule dans la chambre et elle ferma les yeux un instant. Quel était le premier cours de la journée déjà ? Sortilèges, ou peut-être bien défense contre les forces du mal... Elle grogna en se souvenant enfin que son premier cours avait en effet lieu avec Dolorès Ombrage, et au prix d'un effort incroyable, elle parvint à se lever. Elle prit sa tenue sous le bras et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Se lever si tard avait au moins un avantage, elle ne croisait personne puisqu'ils étaient tous en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elle était en train de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, histoire de se réveiller, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et qu'elle vit la tête rousse de Ginny au travers du miroir.

 **\- Ah, tu es là ! On commençait à s'inquiéter !**  
 **\- Courte nuit. Réveil difficile.**  
 **\- Courtes phrases, aussi,** répondit Ginny en riant.

Hermione esquissa un sourire en regardant Ginny dans le miroir et elle entreprit ensuite de se coiffer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui n'était pas chose facile, notamment lorsqu'elle n'était pas pleinement réveillée. Au énième nœud, elle déclara forfait et les attacha grossièrement. Une chose était sûre, elle ne serait pas à son avantage aujourd'hui avec ses cernes et sa coiffure bâclée.

 **\- Eh ben, heureusement que les examens ne sont pas aujourd'hui !** s'exclama Ginny. **Bonjour la forme !**  
 **\- Ne m'en parle pas...,** soupira Hermione.  
 **\- Tu n'auras pas le temps de déjeuner, les cours commencent dans cinq minutes.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas grave.**

Elles sortirent ensuite de la salle de bain et se quittèrent au détour d'un couloir puisque Ginny devait se rendre aux cachots pour le cours de potions qui l'attendait, et qu'Hermione devait rejoindre la salle de classe de Dolorès Ombrage. Elle accéléra le pas pour ne pas être en retard et elle rejoignit Harry et Ron qui attendaient avec les autres élèves devant la salle.

 **\- Houla, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ou quoi ?** s'exclama Ron en la voyant arriver.  
 **\- Merci à ton idiot de frère,** répondit amèrement Hermione.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et toute la classe entra dans la salle en silence. Ils s'installèrent tous et Hermione sortit machinalement son manuel en laissant sa baguette rangée. Le cours fut long étant donné qu'elle avait déjà lu ce chapitre, et elle fit mine de lire en luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux. À côté d'elle, Harry ne lisait pas non plus, et il s'entêtait à fixer avec insistance le professeur Ombrage. Bien entendu, elle le remarquait à chaque fois et Harry avait gagné pas moins de dix heures de retenue, mais il n'arrêtait pas pour autant. Alors leur professeur faisait maintenant mine de ne plus le voir, mais Harry savait qu'il n'en était rien et il s'en réjouissait. À côté du brun à lunettes, Ron faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts en fixant son manuel, mais ses yeux, qui ne bougeaient pas, prouvaient qu'il ne lisait pas. Ce qui était le cas de bon nombre d'élèves et Hermione se demanda soudainement quel était le comportement des jumeaux Weasley, en étant en cours avec Dolorès Ombrage. Vu leur nombre incroyable d'heures de retenue, ils devaient certainement être bien pires qu'Harry. Les deux heures de cours furent longues, très longues, trop longues, et Ombrage enleva dix points à Gryffondor après avoir surpris Neville en train de bailler, et dix autres points à Seamus alors qu'il levait les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour les étendre. Harry ricana, se moquant du comportement de leur professeur, ce qui valut à la maison des Rouge-et-Or de perdre vingt points supplémentaires. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Drago Malefoy qui ricana, se moquant d'Harry, puisqu'ils partageaient ce cours, et bien évidemment, il ne fit perdre aucun point à sa maison.

Après deux heures de cours totalement inutiles et peu productives, ils enchaînèrent avec une heure de sortilèges et une heure de métamorphose. Vers onze heures et demie, le ventre d'Hermione commença à se manifester, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire Ron, qui lui annonça que c'était là le calvaire qu'il vivait tous les jours. En entrant dans la salle du professeur McGonagall, Hermione avait tout d'abord été gênée à cause des événements de la veille, mais Minerva McGonagall agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien déroulé, ce qui soulagea la Gryffondor. Quand midi sonna, elle fut ravie de se rendre à la Grande Salle, et les bonnes odeurs qui s'en échappaient lui donnaient encore plus l'eau à la bouche. Elle était en train d'avaler une nouvelle fourchette de haricots verts lorsqu'elle vit les jumeaux et Lee entrer à leur tour dans la grande salle. Elle avait désormais moins d'une minute devant elle pour décider si elle lui en voulait toujours ou non, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et qu'Hermione ne lui adressa pas un regard, tout le monde comprit que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos pour Fred. Sitôt assis, tout le petit groupe commença à reparler des événements de la veille, le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui énerva d'autant plus la Gryffondor.

Ayant toujours faim, elle termina son assiette en silence sans prendre part à la discussion, et une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle sans un mot. Elle constata en s'éloignant que les conversations s'étaient arrêtées, et elle se retrouva dans le couloir. Ne sachant où aller, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque jusqu'au prochain cours, et alors qu'elle empruntait un nouveau couloir, elle fut coupée dans son élan par une main chaude qui lui retenait le poignet. Elle se retourna lentement, sachant pertinemment face à qui elle allait se retrouver, et alors que son regard croisait le sien, il esquissa un sourire qui lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur, autant qu'il l'agaçait.

 **\- Tu as bientôt fini, oui ?** demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.  
 **\- De quoi ?**  
 **\- De faire ta tête de gobelin.**  
 **\- Quand tu arrêteras tes inventions stupides.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et il s'approcha un peu plus près de la Gryffondor, qui recula. En le voyant, elle repensa soudain au « Je t'aime. », qu'il lui avait glissé la veille avant de partir, et elle mourait d'envie de lui demander s'il était sincère, autant qu'elle en était effrayée. Il était, après tout, possible que Ron ait raison, et elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à l'entendre.

 **\- Tu sais que tu m'agaces ?**  
 **\- Je le sais,** répondit Fred en riant.

Il s'approcha de plus belle et elle recula de nouveau, avant de finalement maudire les murs du château en se retrouvant contre l'un d'entre eux. Fred s'en approcha, et alors qu'il comblait le vide entre eux, elle s'autorisa à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle le trouvait beau. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui trouvait plus de charme qu'à George, tout comme elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensées pour Fred Weasley, avant cette cinquième année. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout avait changé à ce point, pourquoi elle avait commencé à avoir en Fred plus que le frère de Ron. Elle aimait ses yeux rieurs, ses cheveux en bataille, ses longues mains aux doigts fins, son sourire éternel, main qu'il leva et qu'il alla déposer contre l'une de ses joues. Elle sentit son souffle se perdre et elle oublia momentanément à quel point elle lui en voulait d'être aussi stupide. Elle posa une main sur son torse, non pas pour le repousser, mais délicatement. Fred comprit alors qu'elle avait capitulé, et lorsque ses lèvres allèrent à la rencontre de celle de sa belle, il se dit que ça valait tous les sacrifices du monde. La Gryffondor, qui souhaitait prolonger ce baiser, se leva sur la pointe des pieds et alla passer ses bras autour de la nuque du rouquin, rapprochant ainsi un peu plus leurs deux corps. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui la fit rougir lorsqu'il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux toujours emmêlés, et elle remercia n'importe quel Dieu d'avoir mis Fred Weasley sur son chemin, et dans sa vie. Quand ils s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le rouquin fut attendri par ses joues rougies et il alla de nouveau déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Et à ce moment, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui la torturait depuis la veille.

 **\- Hier... Tu m'as dit quelque chose...,** commença-t-elle maladroitement.  
 **\- Je me souviens,** répondit-il doucement.  
 **\- C'était vrai ?**

Il esquissa un sourire en allant l'embrasser de nouveau et il se recula ensuite de quelques centimètres pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il la trouvait infiniment belle, et il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir à sa question.

 **\- Tu veux savoir si je t'aime ?**

Hermione hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres, redoutant la réponse qui allait sortir de celles de Fred. Le temps qui s'écoula ensuite lui sembla durer des heures, et Fred vint de nouveau encadrer son visage de ses mains.

 **\- Je t'aime.**


	29. Vingt-huitième chapitre

**V** **ingt-huitième chapitr** **e.**

Il l'aimait. Elle le croyait. Elle voulait y croire, plus que tout. Elle l'espérait. Elle en rêvait. Et c'était arrivé. Juste à l'instant. Il l'aimait, et le baiser qui avait suivi n'avait pas la même saveur que les autres. Son cœur battait plus vite. Ses joues s'embrasaient encore plus facilement. Son souffle était encore plus irrégulier. Elle ne se demanda pas une seconde s'il était sincère ou non. Elle avait envie de lui faire entièrement confiance. De ne plus douter. D'avancer, sans penser aux conséquences. De l'embrasser, encore et encore. De sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur ses joues, sur sa taille. De s'envelopper dans son odeur de menthe si familière. Elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour, et elle était heureuse et fière que ce soit Fred Weasley qui le lui fasse découvrir. Elle montait, montait, et elle n'avait pas peur de tomber. Elle ne savait pas à quel point ça pouvait faire mal. Elle avait de nombreuses fois lu les tourments que pouvait causer ce sentiment, aussi simple puisse-il sembler. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait pas peur de la chute. Elle ne voulait rien perdre de tout ça. Elle ne lui avait pas dit en retour, mais elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de Fred Weasley.

 **\- Je lui ai dit.**

George, qui travaillait sur un de leurs nouveaux projets, releva la tête en entendant la voix de son frère jumeau. Il comprit instantanément de quoi il voulait parler et il le regarda se laisser tomber lourdement sur son lit.

 **\- Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne pas le faire.**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, au final...**

En effet, Fred et George avaient longuement parlé d'Hermione quelques jours auparavant. Son départ le tourmentait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et son jumeau l'avait bien remarqué. Ils avaient décidé que le mieux était de ne pas mettre de vrais mots sur les sentiments de Fred, et également qu'il ne valait mieux pas les lui avouer, puisque cela allait certainement rendre le départ de Fred encore plus douloureux pour la Gryffondor.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, du coup ?**

Fred se mit à réfléchir longuement. Il était prévu qu'ils quittent Poudlard sans que personne ne soit au courant, et que tout le monde l'apprenne en même temps le jour de leur départ. Mais depuis un moment, il se demandait sérieusement si c'était toujours la bonne chose à faire. Il commençait à bien connaître Hermione, et il savait qu'elle allait se vexer. De ne pas avoir été tenue informée, de l'apprendre en même temps que tout le reste de l'école. Il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait, d'une part de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de ses études, mais également de la laisser. Bien évidemment, et parole de Weasley, il ne songeait aucunement à modifier ses projets. Il était bel et bien prêt à quitter Poudlard, sa deuxième maison depuis maintenant sept ans, afin de pouvoir vivre son rêve en compagnie de son frère jumeau.

 **\- On reste sur ce qu'on avait prévu. Mais je vais le dire à Hermione.**  
 **\- Tu vas te faire incendier. Ça va être pire que maman,** ria George.  
 **\- Je suis prêt à affronter la tempête,** répondit Fred en riant à son tour. **J'en ai déjà eu un avant-goût hier.**  
 **\- Et comment ça va se passer, après ?**

Là encore, Fred avait déjà réfléchi à la question, mais il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à donner à son jumeau. Tout simplement, car il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient se passer une fois qu'ils auraient quitté Poudlard. Ils auraient bien entendu l'été pour se revoir, mais après ? Que se passera-t-il quand Hermione retourna au château, en tant qu'élève de sixième année et que lui sera dans son magasin en compagnie de George ? En fait, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Fred et George vivaient leur vie au jour le jour, et il ne comptait pas déroger à cette règle, pour une fois. Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, il serait encore à Poudlard pour un petit moment, il verrait bien comment les choses se dérouleront une fois dehors.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien.**  
 **\- Tu t'es quand même foutu dans une sacrée histoire. Moi j'ai trop hâte de voir la réaction de maman quand elle l'apprendra !**  
 **\- Tu parles, elle ne nous croira pas tellement elle sera persuadée que c'est une blague.**  
 **\- Je la vois bien s'évanouir...,** ajouta George en riant.

Ils rirent encore un bon moment en imaginant toute sorte de scénarios possibles, et Fred aida ensuite son frère à travailler sur l'invention qu'il tenait entre les mains. Le ballon-bouée avait été mis de côté pour l'instant, attendant patiemment les dernières retouches pour le rendre plus sûr. Lee ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans le dortoir et il s'affala sur son lit en grognant.

 **\- T'es pas censé être en retenue avec Rusard, toi ?**  
 **\- Ah, oui ! Je l'avais totalement oublié, celui-là ! Il est quelle heure ?**  
 **\- Vingt heures dix. Tu as dix minutes de retard.**  
 **\- Oh, ça va encore.**  
 **\- Tu lui passeras le bonjour de notre part,** lança George alors que son frère se levait.  
 **\- Ça ne tente personne de m'accompagner ? Sûr ? C'est votre dernier mot ?**  
 **\- On passe notre tour,** répondit Lee.  
 **\- Génial, je préfère être en tête à tête avec Rusard.**  
 **\- Amuse-toi bien !**

Fred referma la porte de la chambre en souriant et il traversa ensuite le couloir qui menait à la salle commune d'un pas nonchalant. Il croisa en chemin un élève de sa classe avec qui il parla cinq minutes et il parvint finalement à atteindre la salle commune. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce qui s'étendait devant lui, et il aperçut enfin la masse brune qu'il cherchait. Assise sur un fauteuil, les jambes repliées sur elles-mêmes et un livre posé dessus, elle était parfaitement concentrée sur sa lecture. Il remarqua ensuite qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient pas bien loin, puisqu'ils étaient assis à même le sol, devant elle, concentrés sur une partie d'échecs. Il s'approcha du fauteuil de la brune en pensant qu'elle était toujours affublée de ses deux gardes du corps et, en arrivant derrière elle, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et alla déposer son menton contre l'une de ses épaules. Elle releva les yeux et Fred s'attarda deux secondes sur ce qu'elle lisait avant de lui consacrer toute son attention.

 **\- Tu es en retard.**  
 **\- Tu m'accompagnes ?**  
 **\- Tu seras encore plus en retard.**  
 **\- S'il te plaît. Ou je n'y vais pas.**  
 **\- C'est du chantage, ça.**  
 **\- Je suis un homme qui aime le chantage.**

Elle laissa échapper un rire qui résonna aux oreilles du rouquin comme la plus douce des mélodies, et un sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsqu'il la vit refermer son livre en prenant bien soin d'y mettre un marque-page.

 **\- Je t'accompagne uniquement pour que tu ne sois pas plus en retard que tu ne l'es déjà.**  
 **\- Ça me va,** répondit Fred en se redressant.

Elle annonça à Harry et Ron qu'elle revenait après avoir accompagné le retardataire, et tous deux lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête sans même relever les yeux en sa direction. Ils quittèrent la salle commune et commencèrent à marcher en silence. Fred n'était pourtant pas du genre silencieux, mais depuis quelques jours, il ne pensait qu'à une chose. La manière dont il allait annoncer son départ à Hermione. Et il avait beau imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, aucun n'avait un aspect positif. Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir et Hermione releva la tête vers le rouquin en comprenant que quelque chose clochait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  
 **\- Rien,** répondit Fred en se reprochant d'avoir été si silencieux.  
 **\- Si, il y a quelque chose.**  
 **\- Je t'assure que non.**

Il lui prit la main pour la rassurer et, bien qu'elle ne fût pas dupe, elle n'ajouta rien. Après tout, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Dans tous les cas, et même s'il avait décidé de rester, il aurait dû quitter Poudlard à la fin de l'année. George et Fred vont juste donner un petit coup d'accélérateur qui risque de déplaire fortement à Hermione. Ils tournèrent de nouveau à l'angle d'un couloir et Hermione s'arrêta, retenant ainsi Fred puisqu'il lui tenait toujours la main.

 **\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.**  
 **\- Tu sais que là, c'est toi qui me mets en retard ?** répondit Fred en souriant.  
 **\- Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais que tu ne veux pas me dire quoi.**  
 **\- Ok, il se passe quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant.**  
 **\- Alors quand ?**  
 **\- Bientôt. Mais pas maintenant.**  
 **\- Je n'aime pas ça,** souffla Hermione.  
 **\- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ce n'est rien.**

Hermione soupira, peu rassurée par les paroles de Fred, et ils reprirent leur route en direction de la salle des trophées où devait attendre Rusard depuis maintenant vingt minutes. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu avant pour ne pas que Rusard aperçoive Hermione, et le rouquin remarqua qu'elle était désormais soucieuse. Bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après lui avoir avoué qu'il se passait en effet quelque chose...

 **\- Je dois y aller, mais ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, ok ?**  
 **\- Je vais essayer... Mais tu m'énerves avec ta manie de manigancer des trucs tout le temps...**  
 **\- Tracasse. Et en plus, tu auras l'honneur d'être la première et la seule personne informée.**  
 **\- Alors je ne sais pas si c'est un honneur ou un fardeau...,** marmonna Hermione.

Fred esquissa un sourire et s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle ne riposta pas, mais son chaste baiser lui fit clairement comprendre à quel point elle était contrariée.

 **\- Et va te coucher. À ce rythme-là, tu vas tomber de fatigue avant la fin de l'année.**

Hermione hocha la tête alors que Fred, après l'avoir embrassée de nouveau, tournait les talons pour rejoindre la salle des trophées. Elle resta un instant plantée là, et elle entendit la porte de la salle grincer en s'ouvrant.

 **\- Une demi-heure de retard,** s'époumona le concierge, l'instant d'après. **Et ça vous fait rire ? Je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas près de revoir la...**

Mais Hermione n'entendit pas la fin et comprit que la porte s'était refermée, laissant ainsi le rouquin aux mains d'un Rusard visiblement énervé. Elle soupira en se retournant, et commença à faire le chemin dans le sens inverse pour retourner à la salle commune où elle avait laissé Harry et Ron en pleine partie d'échecs. Elle regarda distraitement les tableaux qui ornaient les couloirs tout en se demandant quelle était cette chose qui préoccupait tant Fred et dont il ne pouvait pas lui parler pour le moment. Elle s'imaginait le pire, et savait qu'elle avait raison. Et pourtant, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle aurait tellement aimé avoir tort...

 **\- Bonjour.**  
 **\- Salut, tu vas bien ?**

Hermione hocha la tête pour répondre à Seth qui lui souriait, déjà installé sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque. La veille au soir, la retenue de Fred avait été tellement prolongée qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le revoir et elle avait compris qu'aujourd'hui n'était toujours pas le bon moment pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer. C'est donc une Hermione frustrée et de mauvaise humeur qui posa lourdement ses livres contre la table en prenant place en face de Seth, qui la regardait, intrigué.

 **\- Tu es sûre ?** demanda-t-il en pointant sa plume blanche en sa direction.  
 **\- Certaine. Sur quoi doit-on travailler déjà ?**  
 **\- Euh... On avait dit Histoire de la magie. Mais tu sais,** ajouta Seth, **si tu n'as pas le temps ou autre, je comprendrai, hein.**

Hermione cessa de feuilleter son manuel en entendant la fin de sa phrase et releva les yeux pour voir son visage contrarié. Elle esquissa un soupir en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment manqué de politesse et adressa un sourire désolé au Poufsouffle.

 **\- Je suis désolée. Bien sûr que je veux t'aider, sinon je ne serai pas là. Ne t'occupe pas de mes sautes d'humeur, elles sont nombreuses depuis un moment.**  
 **\- D'accord,** répondit Seth en souriant à son tour. **Je suis en train de revoir le chapitre sur la bataille de 1803, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait commencer par ça.**  
 **\- 1803 ? Ah oui, nous l'avons vu en début d'année. Ça marche, allons-y.**

Hermione commença par regarder les notes prises par Seth pour ce chapitre, et elle eut l'impression de lire, ou plutôt d'essayer de déchiffrer les notes prises par Ron. L'écriture de Seth était par moment penchée, petite, et partiellement lisible, et par d'autres, très, très grosses, les lettres se chevauchant les unes sur les autres.

 **\- Euh... Ton écriture varie en fonction de ton humeur ?** demanda la Gryffondor en relevant les yeux.  
 **\- Exactement,répondit Seth en riant. Quand j'écris gros, c'est que je suis fatigué.**  
 **\- Tu es souvent fatigué, alors...**  
 **\- On a souvent Binns en première heure,** expliqua Seth.  
 **\- Aïe. Nous, c'est Ombrage.**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas qui est le plus à plaindre finalement...**

La Gryffondor acquiesça en se concentrant de nouveau sur les notes qui se trouvaient devant elle, et elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'il manquait bien la moitié du chapitre. Décidément, le même que Ron, pensa-t-elle en posant les notes sur la table.

 **\- Bon, je crois qu'on va faire avec mes propres notes,** expliqua-t-elle en les cherchant dans ses affaires.

Une fois trouvées, elle les tendit à Seth qui compta le nombre de feuilles en écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure.

 **\- Et tout ça, c'est que sur 1803 ?**  
 **\- Oui, et on va faire en sorte que tu apprennes tout ce chapitre aujourd'hui.**  
 **\- Au... Aujourd'hui ? s'étonna de plus belle le Poufsouffle.**  
 **\- Les examens sont dans moins d'un mois, s'il faut te faire revoir tout le cours d'histoire de la magie en plus des potions, il faut qu'on mette les bouchées doubles.**  
 **\- Bon, ben autant s'y mettre tout de suite, alors !**

Hermione commença à évaluer le niveau de Seth en lui demandant de lui parler de tout ce qu'il savait déjà sur la bataille de 1803. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa seule réponse qui fut « Euh... Elle a eu lieu en 1803... », elle se dit qu'elle avait énormément de travail devant elle si elle voulait aider Seth à obtenir une note satisfaisante dans cette matière. Elle lui fit ensuite relire toutes ses notes ,en prenant soin à ce qu'il soit bien concentré, et lui demanda de lui réciter ce qu'il avait retenu. Elle fut soulagée en comprenant qu'il avait, cette fois-ci, retenu plus que la date de la bataille. Une fois fait, elle lui expliqua, avec ses mots à elle, les causes de la bataille et ses conséquences. Elle fut enchantée de le voir reprendre des notes, chose que Ron et Harry ne prenaient jamais la peine de faire quand Hermione leur expliquait un cours qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Ce fut ensuite à son tour de dire à la Gryffondor ce qu'il avait retenu, et elle répéta l'exercice deux fois, suite à quelques oublis de sa part. Alors qu'Hermione allait attaquer quelques notions qu'elle avait laissées de côté pour ne pas mélanger Seth, elle vit une tête rousse et brune arriver vers eux sous le regard perçant de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire. Ils prirent soin de ne pas faire de bruit en tirant leur chaise pour s'asseoir et Hermione les interrogea du regard.

 **\- Comment ça se passe ?** demanda Ron après avoir salué Seth.  
 **\- Bien, je présume, puisque Seth en sait désormais plus que vous deux sur la bataille de 1803.**  
 **\- 1803 ? Oh mec, t'as du courage !** s'exclama Ron.  
 **\- Et pas le choix aussi,** répondit le Poufsouffle.  
 **\- On est venu te chercher,** ajouta Harry. **Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu l'heure, mais le dîner a déjà commencé.**

Hermione, étonnée, se pencha par-dessus la table pour attraper le bras de Ron et regarder l'heure sur la montre qui était accrochée à son poignet, et Seth fit de même, sur sa propre montre, en écarquillant les yeux.

 **\- Ça fait déjà plus de deux heures qu'on est là !**  
 **\- Elle est dure, hein,** lança Ron sur le ton de la confidence. **Nous, ça fait cinq ans qu'on subit les séances de révisions.**  
 **\- Mais efficace, j'ai retenu bien plus de choses avec Hermione qu'avec Megan.**  
 **\- Ah, voilà enfin quelqu'un qui a un peu de reconnaissance,** répondit Hermione en regardant ses deux amis. **Bon, sinon, je pense qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui,** ajouta-t-elle à Seth. **On se voit samedi matin pour les potions ?**  
 **\- Oui, super,** répondit Seth en rangeant ses affaires.

Hermione fit de même alors que Ron la pressait, car il mourait soi-disant de faim, et tous les quatre quittèrent la bibliothèque, avec en prime un petit regard menaçant à Harry et à Ron de la part de Madame Pince. Ils se saluèrent au détour d'un couloir après que Seth leur ait annoncé qu'il montait ses affaires dans le dortoir avant de redescendre pour aller manger, et quand Hermione voulut faire de même, elle fut retenue par Ron.

 **\- Non, non, non, on va manger. Déjà qu'on t'a attendue, ne nous en demande pas trop.**  
 **\- Vous êtes trop aimables,** répondit-elle. **Mais du coup, vous allez m'aider. Tiens,** dit-elle à Harry en lui déposant deux livres dans les bras, **et tiens,** ajouta la Gryffondor en donnant le reste à Ron. **Là, nous pouvons y aller.**

Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard amusé alors qu'Hermione reprenait sa route, et ils la rattrapèrent facilement pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Vu l'heure déjà avancée, elle était remplie et Hermione comprit pourquoi Ron ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Arriver le premier pour manger était l'une de ses règles d'or. N'ayant pas le courage de chercher leurs amis parmi tout ce monde, ils décidèrent de s'installer en bout de table. A peine assis sur le banc, Ron se rua sur un plat de saucisses en lançant un « il était temps » qui fit rire Harry, et Hermione le regarda faire en se servant un bout de pain avant d'en tendre un à ses deux amis.

 **\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas né en période de guerre et de famine,** commenta-t-elle alors qu'il remplissait à présent son assiette de purée.  
 **\- Ou que tu n'as pas grandi chez les Dursley,** ajouta Harry.  
 **\- Croyez-moi, je bénis chaque jour les bons plats de maman,** répondit Ron.

Harry se servit à son tour, dans des portions plus raisonnables, alors qu'Hermione était toujours en train de grignoter son morceau de pain.

 **\- Chez moi, on mange généralement des légumes à l'eau,** dit-elle soudainement. **Vous ai-je déjà dit qu'une de mes tantes est végétarienne ?** demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux en leur direction.  
 **\- Euh... Non, je ne crois pas,** répondit Harry en réfléchissant.  
 **\- La pauvre, sa vie doit être bien triste,** commenta Ron en regardant les propres saucisses qu'il avait dans son assiette. **Personne n'est végétarien chez nous, c'est pas un truc de sorciers d'être végétarien. Il y en a, chez les Dursley ?** demanda-t-il à Harry avec intérêt.  
 **\- Je n'crois pas... Enfin, je ne connais pas toute la famille, mais ceux que je connais sont loin de l'être, surtout mon oncle et Dudley.**

Ils continuèrent à manger, Hermione pensant aux légumes à l'eau de sa mère, Harry réfléchissant aux végétariens qu'il pourrait y avoir chez les Dursley, et Ron, songeant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être.

 **\- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on vient d'avoir une conversation totalement inutile ?** intervint soudain Hermione en souriant.  
 **\- C'est clair,** répondit Ron, **plus inutile, y'a pas.**  
 **\- Et le pire, c'est que ça nous arrive souvent quand on est que tous les trois,** ajouta Harry.  
 **\- On va finir par avoir des discussions de vieux, je vous le dis !** s'exclama Ron.

Ils rirent tous les trois en se remettant à manger et Hermione aperçut Seth faire son apparition de la Grande Salle. Comme ils étaient en bout de table et non mélangés aux autres élèves, il les vit à son tour et leur adressa un sourire avant d'aller rejoindre ses camarades de Poufsouffle. Elle le regarda prendre place et remplir son assiette en piochant dans les plats qui se trouvaient devant lui, puis elle détourna le regard en direction de sa propre table. Elle le cherchait, mais ne le vit pas, étant probablement à l'autre opposé de la table. Plus leur relation durait, et plus il lui manquait lorsqu'il n'était pas dans son champ de vision. Et elle n'osait même pas à songer à ce que serait l'année suivante, quand il aura quitté définitivement Poudlard. Elle préféra ne pas y penser ce soir-là et reporta son attention sur son assiette, en se servant enfin un peu de purée.

 **\- Ah, au fait,** commença Harry en regardant Hermione et Ron, **j'ai reçu une nouvelle convocation pour un cours avec Rogue,** annonça-t-il en faisant allusion aux cours d'Occlumencie. **Lundi soir, après les cours.**

Hermione se mit à réfléchir et se rappela qu'ils terminaient à dix-sept heures le lendemain. Ron tapota l'épaule du brun en lui adressant un « bon courage », et la Gryffondor lui rappela à quel point il était important qu'il parvienne à fermer son esprit.

 **\- J'essaye,** bougonna Harry en enfonçant plus ardemment sa fourchette dans la saucisse qui se trouvait dans son assiette.  
 **\- Et si tu faisais en sorte d'essayer avec un peu plus de conviction ?**  
 **\- Je fais preuve d'absolument toute la conviction dont je suis capable.**  
 **\- Oui, je vais faire comme si je te croyais,** répondit Hermione en souriant.  
 **\- Faut le comprendre aussi,** intervint Ron. **C'est Rogue, quand même. Rogue,** insista-t-il en faisant les gros yeux.

Harry le remercia pour toute la compassion dont il faisait preuve tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, mitigée entre l'envie d'être agacée par leur comportement ou amusée. Certains des élèves qui avaient terminé leur repas commençaient à sortir de la Grande Salle, et tous trois relevèrent la tête quand ils entendirent une voix hautement agaçante leur adresser la parole.

 **\- Tiens donc... Le petit trio s'isole !** s'exclama Drago en s'arrêtant, affublé de Crabbe et Goyle.  
 **\- Exactement, pour conspirer contre les Malefoy,** répondit Harry.  
 **\- Répète un peu pour voir !** rugit le blond en s'approchant un peu plus près, le teint blafard.  
 **\- Et si tu allais te chercher d'autres occupations ?**  
 **\- Ah oui, je vois, Saint Potter veut jouer au grand ! Qui essayes-tu d'impressionner ? Toi-même, peut-être, histoire de te prouver que tu as un minimum de courage ?**  
 **\- Je ne crois pas qu'un Serpentard soit le mieux placé pour parler de courage,** intervint Hermione.

Drago tourna vivement la tête en direction de la Gryffondor qui venait de prendre la parole et lui adressa son plus menaçant regard, sans doute mille fois copié sur ceux que pouvait faire Lucius Malefoy. Hermione lui tint tête et ne baissa pas le regard, ce qui fit fulminer de plus belle le blond.

 **\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles, Granger ?** demanda Drago en pinçant ses fines lèvres.  
 **\- De toi qui viens te mêler de nous trois.**  
 **\- Une sorcière de ton rang ne devrait même pas oser m'adresser la parole, alors si je peux te donner un conseil, Granger, ne la joue pas plus...**  
 **\- Allez, les vermines, on circule !**

Drago Malefoy, d'autant plus énervé d'avoir été interrompu, se retourna pour faire face aux jumeaux et à Lee qui devaient sûrement être en train de quitter la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron, qui s'étaient levés en entendant la manière dont avait parlé Drago à leur amie, furent conviés à se rasseoir d'un signe de tête de la part de Lee.

 **\- On va te montrer, nous, ce que des sorciers de notre rang sommes capable de faire à une personne aussi insignifiante que toi,** ajouta George à la suite de Fred.  
 **\- Comme c'est mignon ! Ils défendent leur sang de bourbe,** précisa Drago à ses deux acolytes. **Dites-moi,** ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, **vous vous la prêtez ou comment ça se passe ?**

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles du Serpentard, alors que ses deux amis s'étaient relevés en intimant à Drago de la fermer. Mais le plus rapide fut Fred qui, en passant devant son frère, avait brusquement attrapé le blond par le col de son uniforme et qui le traînait maintenant en dehors de la Grande Salle sous les cris de protestation de Drago. Crabbe et Goyle, qui s'étaient précipités pour aider leur chef de clan, furent rapidement suivis par George et Lee et tout ce petit monde fut bientôt hors de leur champ de vision.

 **\- Par Merlin...,** marmonna Hermione en se passant les mains sur le visage en soupirant.

Harry et Ron, stupéfaits, se retournèrent pour lui faire face et Ron s'exclama qu'il fallait aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans les couloirs. Hermione, qui avait relevé les yeux, les en dissuada en leur montrant Dolorès Ombrage qui traversait la salle, la mine sévère, ayant probablement vu toute la petite scène qui s'était déroulée quelques instants plus tôt. En arrivant au fond de la salle et en passant devant eux, la petite sorcière, toute de rose vêtue, leur adressa un regard menaçant qui leur fit comprendre qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient impliqués, et sortit à son tour dans les couloirs.

 **\- Nous pouvons y aller, maintenant qu'elle a vu que nous étions ici,** ajouta Hermione en se levant.

Ron, qui n'attendait que ça, se leva d'un bond, délaissant sans problème son assiette à moitié pleine et sortit le premier de la grande salle pour aller rejoindre ses frères, Lee, les Serpentard et Dolorès Ombrage. Harry attendit Hermione et ils rejoignirent tous deux Ron, puis ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, puisque tout le petit groupe s'était arrêté un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

 **\- Monsieur Weasley, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que toute forme de violence est interdite au sein de cette école,** entendirent-ils en s'approchant.  
 **\- Et le manque de respect ne l'est pas, peut-être ?** répliqua Fred.

Hermione ressentit comme un pincement au cœur en entendant le rouquin prendre sa défense, et un sentiment puissant de culpabilité l'envahit lorsqu'elle se dit qu'il allait de nouveau se retrouver en retenue à cause d'elle.

 **\- Qui a manqué de respect ici ?** demanda Ombrage.  
 **\- À votre avis,** lança froidement Fred en levant les yeux au ciel. **Malefoy,** ajouta-t-il sous le regard menaçant de leur professeur.  
 **\- Monsieur Malefoy ?** interrogea Dolorès.  
 **\- Je ne faisais que me défendre face aux attaques verbales de Potter et Weasley !**

Le trio, qui venait d'arriver derrière eux, laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en entendant la mauvaise foi dont pouvait faire preuve Malefoy, et Harry ne tarda pas à monter dans les tours.

 **\- Et assumer tes actes, ça te parle ?** s'exclama-t-il alors qu'Hermione essayait de le retenir.  
 **\- Tiens, Monsieur Potter et compagnie !** minauda Dolorès Ombrage en se retournant. **Puis-je avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ?**  
 **\- Malefoy nous a cherchés, et...**  
 **\- Tu m'as cherché !** rugit le concerné alors qu'Hermione notait qu'il pourrait faire un très bon comédien.  
 **\- Ouais, vous nous avez cherchés,** ajoutèrent Crabbe et Goyle.  
 **\- Et mon poing, tu le cherches ?!**

Hermione leva les yeux en direction de Fred qui venait de prendre la parole et poussa un soupir en voyant le tableau qui s'étalait devant elle. George et Lee s'en prenaient de nouveau à Crabbe et Goyle qui cherchaient à défendre Malefoy, tandis que Ron, Harry, Fred et Drago étaient en train de jouer à celui qui crierait le plus fort.

 **\- Ça suffit !** s'exclama Dolorès Ombrage d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle parvint à calmer tout le monde et Hermione en profita pour lancer un regard noir à Harry et Ron, afin de leur faire comprendre de se tenir tranquilles, alors que Fred et Drago n'en avaient toujours pas fini et se regardaient l'un l'autre d'un air menaçant.

 **\- Je note que vous êtes cinq contre trois,** ajouta Dolorès en laissant Hermione de côté, **et que les plus propices à la violence sont ceux appartenant à la maison Gryffondor. Par conséquent, vous serez tous les cinq en retenue samedi après-midi. Quant à vous,** continua Ombrage en regardant Hermione et en levant la main pour faire taire les protestations qui commençaient à s'élever, **trente points en moins pour votre maison devraient être suffisants.**  
 **\- Pardon ?** s'étonna Hermione sous le sourire moqueur de Drago qui jubilait.  
 **\- Elle n'a rien fait !** protestèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix. **Et eux alors ?** ajouta Ron en désignant les Serpentard du doigt.  
 **\- Une heure de retenue avec Rusard fera l'affaire,** répondit Dolorès Ombrage.

Cette fois-ci, une avalanche de protestations s'éleva autour d'elle alors que Drago et ses acolytes ricanèrent, fiers de s'en être tirés avec une seule heure de retenue. Leur professeur les fit taire de nouveau et, en soulignant aux garçons de ne surtout pas être en retard samedi, elle tourna les talons pour entrer dans la Grande Salle.

 **\- Alors,** minauda Drago, **ça fait quoi de...**  
 **\- Toi, la ferme, ou je te refais le portrait !** l'interrompit George en s'approchant de lui.  
 **\- Ouuuuh, j'ai peur,** répliqua Drago en riant, mais en reculant de quelques pas pour rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle. **Amusez-vous bien, samedi !** ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir en riant.

Les Gryffondor les regardèrent partir en grimaçant, et une fois hors de leur champ de vision, ils se rendirent compte que bons nombres d'élèves qui avaient quitté la grande salle s'étaient arrêtés et étaient en train de les regarder, notamment des première et deuxième années.

 **\- Circulez, y'a rien à voir !** grogna Ron à leur attention.

Le résultat fut immédiat et ils s'activèrent tous pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs ou pour vaquer à leurs occupations avant le couvre-feu.

 **\- Je crois qu'on devrait en faire autant,** dit enfin Hermione en les regardant partir.  
 **\- Ok, mais attendez deux secondes !**

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi qu'elle vit Ron rejoindre en courant la Grande Salle. Tous attendirent en se demandant ce que Ron était parti faire, et Hermione esquissa un sourire en le revoyant revenir les mains remplies de tranches de pain et de quelques fruits.

 **\- Je vous signale qu'à cause de cet idiot de Malefoy, je n'ai même pas mangé la moitié de mon repas !**

Fred et George, qui retrouvaient doucement leur bonne humeur coutumière, se mirent à charrier gentiment leur jeune frère, tandis que Harry et Hermione, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir leur repas non plus, volaient une tranche de pain chacun à leur ami.

 **\- Hé non ! Si vous en voulez, allez en chercher !** s'exclama Ron en faisant les gros yeux.

Pour l'ennuyer de plus belle, les jumeaux et Lee s'approchèrent du rouquin pour lui voler à leur tour une tranche de pain chacun, si bien qu'il ne lui en restait plus qu'une en main, ainsi qu'une pomme et une banane.

 **\- Hé ! J'ai dit non !**  
 **\- T'inquiète,** intervint Harry alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la salle commune des rouge et or, **il me reste encore des friandises de notre dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard.**  
 **\- On t'a entendu, Harry !** s'exclama George derrière lui. **On en voudra aussi !**

Derrière eux, suivant la marche, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée de les voir changer d'humeur en un temps aussi court. Si elle s'était retrouvée à leur place, en retenue pour toute la journée du samedi, elle en aurait été malade. Mais les garçons qui se trouvaient devant elle n'en avaient que faire, et ils se souciaient bien plus du fait que Malefoy ne s'en soit tiré qu'avec une heure de retenue, que de leur propre punition. Fred, qui cherchait la Gryffondor du regard, s'éloigna de son frère et alla rejoindre Hermione qui lui adressa un sourire timide en le voyant.

 **\- C'est quoi ce sourire ?** demanda Fred en riant.  
 **\- Je suis désolée... Tu te retrouves encore une fois en retenue à cause de moi...**  
 **\- Tu n'y es pour rien, et je dirais plutôt que c'est la faute de Malefoy.**  
 **\- Oui, mais... S'il n'avait pas été question de moi, tu ne te serais pas autant énervé. Enfin, je pense...,** bredouilla maladroitement Hermione.  
 **\- Je n'allais pas le laisser parler sans rien faire, il n'a pas à dire toutes ces choses sur toi.**

Hermione hocha la tête en regardant le sol tout en continuant de marcher, alors que les autres parlaient joyeusement devant eux. Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsque Fred lui prit la main, souriant ensuite à ce contact qu'elle appréciait tant, et qui, elle le savait, allait tellement lui manquer l'année prochaine...

 **\- Ça ne te rappelle rien ?** demanda soudainement Hermione.  
 **\- De quoi ?** interrogea curieusement Fred qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.  
 **\- En début d'année, quand tu avais pris ma défense auprès de Malefoy avant ton entraînement de Quidditch,** précisa-t-elle.  
 **\- Ah oui,** répondit Fred en souriant. **Je m'en souviens.**  
 **\- Tu étais intervenu pour ton pari avec George ?** demanda de nouveau Hermione avec un réel intérêt.

Fred s'arrêta, incitant Hermione à en faire de même puisqu'il la tenait par la main, et elle releva les yeux en sa direction, étonnée, alors que les autres poursuivaient leur chemin, ne se rendant pas compte de leur arrêt. Il combla la distance qu'il y avait entre eux en s'approchant plus près, et passa sa main libre sur la joue d'Hermione.

 **\- Ce pari était idiot, mais je suis ravi qu'il m'ait conduit jusqu'à toi, même si tu étais juste à côté toutes ses années.**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touchée par les paroles du rouquin qui la regardait attentivement. Le regard de la Gryffondor dévia vers les lèvres de Fred qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser, mais elle n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'il avait repris la parole, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **\- Et je te rappelle que Ron n'était pas dans les parages que j'avais pris ta défense.**  
 **\- C'est tout à ton honneur,** répondit Hermione en souriant.

Et alors, elle put enfin répondre au besoin qui sommeillait en elle et qui la poussait à se rapprocher encore plus près de Fred pour aller sceller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux en profitant de la main du rouquin qui avait dévié de sa joue pour aller s'aventurer dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Ce pari n'était peut-être pas si idiot que ça, au final...,** dit-elle après avoir mis fin à leur étreinte.


	30. Vingt-neuvième chapitre

**V** **ingt-neuvième chapitr** **e.**

Hermione a de nombreux réflexes lorsqu'elle est en train de réviser. Lorsqu'elle écrit avec un crayon à bois, elle a le réflexe de le mettre entre ses dents pour réfléchir. Lorsque c'est une plume, elle en fait glisser le bout contre son menton tout en fixant son parchemin. Elle remet aussi de nombreuses fois les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombent sur le visage derrière les oreilles, pour ne pas être dérangée. Lorsqu'elle est vraiment concentrée et qu'Harry ou Ron lui adressent la parole, elle leur répond sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux en leur direction. J'ai aussi remarqué à quel point elle était belle et je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu être aveugle au point de ne pas le remarquer avant cette année. Tout comme j'ai également remarqué le regard amusé que George est en train de poser sur moi, de même que Lee, à sa gauche.

 **\- T'es totalement accro mec,** commenta Lee.  
 **\- Complément,** approuva mon frère.  
 **\- Je ne suis pas accro.**  
 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?**  
 **\- Je sais que tu aimes Ron, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit lui que tu dévorais du regard,** ajouta George en riant.  
 **\- Ok, je regardais Hermione. Mais, tu n'es pas mieux avec Angelina, alors pas un mot.**

Mon frère lève les deux mains pour montrer qu'il capitule, alors que Lee souligne que lui, au moins, n'a pas ce problème. Si l'on m'avait dit qu'Hermione deviendrait un jour mon problème, jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Je tourne de nouveau le regard en sa direction tout en mâchouillant le crayon en bois que je tiens, et je remarque qu'elle est maintenant penchée sur le parchemin de Ron. Il va falloir que j'aille lui parler. J'ai cette foutue impression que les jours passent de plus en plus vite, et que le fameux instant que George et moi attendons n'est plus qu'à portée de main. Vingt-deux jours, c'est ce qu'il nous reste. Hermione a vingt-deux jours pour apprendre à ce Poufsouffle l'essentiel, et moi, j'ai vingt-deux jours pour trouver le courage d'aller lui parler. D'aller affronter la tempête, car c'est indéniable, tempête il y aura. J'esquisse un sourire en la voyant parler à Ron tout en lui glissant son parchemin sous le nez, le visage concentré au possible. Elle est tellement assidue que j'en viens à me demander ce qu'elle peut trouver à quelqu'un comme George et moi. Je me demande, en fin de compte, ce que je peux lui apporter. Ce que je veux lui apporter. Et depuis quand je ressens ce besoin de lui apporter quelque chose. Depuis quand j'ai cette envie d'être important à ses yeux. Depuis quand est-elle devenue plus qu'Hermione Granger, amie de mon jeune frère ? Je sors de mes pensées en la voyant se redresser, de même que Ron et Harry, livres sous les bras, pour ensuite traverser la grande salle, toujours en grande discussion avec ses deux acolytes. Elle est tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle dit qu'elle ne prête pas la moindre attention au regard que je lui porte, et j'aperçois Ron lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle lui adresse un regard noir. Et moi je suis toujours là, à me dire qu'il va falloir que je le lui dise.

[...]

 **\- Alors, prêt pour notre premier cours de potion ?**  
 **\- Je crois, même si tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques,** répondit Seth en lui souriant avant de saluer Neville, qui était également présent.  
 **\- Les potions ne sont pas son fort non plus,** expliqua Hermione. **Je me suis arrangée avec le professeur McGonagall pour avoir la salle des potions.**  
 **\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas le professeur Rogue,** ajouta Neville.  
 **\- Normalement non.**

Un tant soit peu soulagés, Neville et le reste du petit groupe prirent la direction de la salle des potions, dans les cachots. En ce samedi matin, et étant donné qu'il n'était pas encore neuf heures, les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts, tout comme la grande salle qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter après avoir pris leur déjeuner. Une fois devant la porte de la salle de classe, Hermione prit le soin de toquer au cas où le professeur Rogue soit à l'intérieur, et Neville sursauta en entendant la voix sifflante de leur professeur résonner à l'intérieur.

 **\- Eh bien visiblement, il est là,** commenta Seth.

Hermione lança un regard désolé au deuxième Gryffondor avant d'ouvrir la porte et de traverser la salle de classe jusqu'à se retrouver devant leur professeur des potions qui faisait tant peur à Neville depuis des années.

 **\- Bonjour professeur, excusez-nous, mais nous sommes là pour...**  
 **\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. Dites-moi juste quelle est la potion que vous allez étudier aujourd'hui.**  
 **\- Je pensais commencer par un antidote aux poisons courants.**  
 **\- Bien, je dois dire qu'avec les deux cas qui vous entourent, je ne m'attendais pas à une potion plus complexe.**

Neville se mit à déglutir alors que Seth lançait un regard noir à son professeur, et Hermione nota qu'il avait, cette fois-ci, des airs avec Harry. Severus Rogue ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention et, d'un mouvement de baguette, fit sortir les ingrédients des différents meubles et étagères, ingrédients qui vinrent se ranger sagement sur son bureau. Hermione, qui comprenait maintenant pourquoi leur professeur était présent, le regardait faire avec intérêt.

 **\- Vous trouverez ici tout ce qu'il vous faut. Je reviens dans deux heures, et je veux retrouver cette salle dans l'état où je la laisse.**

Hermione hocha la tête et, au grand soulagement de Neville, leur professeur ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et quitta la pièce dans un mouvement de cape qui lui est propre et à l'aide de grandes enjambées. Une fois la porte refermée à l'aide d'un sort, le Gryffondor laissa échapper un soupir qui fit sourire Seth.

 **\- J'ai cru qu'il allait rester avec nous tout le long !**  
 **\- Oh, rassure-toi, il ne se serait pas infligé un tel fardeau,** ajouta Seth.  
 **\- Bon, du coup, on a deux heures devant nous, ça devrait être amplement suffisant pour cette potion. Allez, vos chaudrons vous attendent.**

Une fois derrière leur chaudron, ils ouvrirent leur manuel de potion à la trente-deuxième page sous les directives d'Hermione et ils se mirent à lire le travail qui les attendait. 

\- Ajouter un Bézoard dans le mortier  
\- Écraser à l'aide du pilon pour obtenir une poudre très fine  
\- Ajouter quatre mesures du Bézoard écrasé dans le chaudron  
\- Ajouter deux mesures de l'Ingrédient Standard dans le chaudron  
\- Faire chauffer à feu moyen pendant cinq secondes  
\- Agiter votre baguette  
\- Laisser bouillonner la potion de 30 à 40 minutes selon le chaudron  
\- Ajouter une pincée de corne de licorne dans le chaudron  
\- Remuer deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre  
\- Ajouter deux baies de gui  
Remuer deux fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre  
\- Agiter votre baguette. 

Ils commencèrent alors leur préparation en suivant minutieusement les indications qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, tandis qu'Hermione regardait attentivement chacun de leurs gestes, prête à intervenir si l'un d'eux venait à faire une erreur ou à oublier une étape. À sa grande surprise, elle n'eut pas à intervenir beaucoup, mis à part quand Neville s'apprêtait à ajouter un crin de licorne au lieu de la pincée de corne indiquée et elle dut également rappeler à l'ordre Seth qui avait laissé bouillonner sa potion depuis 45 minutes déjà, au lieu des 40 minutes requissent. Une fois leurs préparations terminées, Hermione alla vérifier leur consistance et leur couleur, et elle fut ravie de constater que leurs potions étaient vraiment semblables à celle attendue.

 **\- Je crois que c'est la meilleure potion que j'ai faite !** s'étonna Neville.  
 **\- Je crois surtout que sans le professeur Rogue derrière toi, tu pourrais obtenir de bien meilleurs résultats dans cette matière,** répondit Hermione en lui souriant.  
 **\- Et moi, je crois que je m'en suis pas mal sorti non plus,** ajouta Seth.  
 **\- En effet. Je ne connais pas vraiment ton niveau en potion, mais je dois te dire que je m'attendais à pire, avoua la Gryffondor. Mais c'est très bien, comme ça nous allons pouvoir passer à une potion bien plus complexe pour la suite.**  
 **\- C'est-à-dire ?** demanda Neville.  
 **\- Premier cours de cette année. Le philtre de paix.**

Seth grimaça et Neville essayait de se rappeler si cette potion avait été une grosse catastrophe, ou une catastrophe raisonnable, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

 **\- Ah ouais ! Par contre, celle-là, je l'avais totalement loupée,** commenta Seth.  
 **\- Raison de plus !** s'exclama Hermione. **En plus, si vous vous souvenez bien, le professeur nous avait dit que ce filtre tombait souvent durant les examens de cinquième année.**  
 **\- Oui, je m'en souviens, il ne s'était pas manqué de me le rappeler en voyant l'état de mon filtre.**  
 **\- Et du mien,** ajouta Neville.

Ils décidèrent alors de se revoir le samedi suivant, dans cette même salle, pour travailler ce filtre de paix et ensuite, sous la demande de Neville, ils se hâtèrent de remettre la salle en ordre afin de pouvoir partir avant le retour du professeur Rogue, prévu une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. Une fois dans les couloirs où ils croisèrent un peu plus de personnes qu'à leur arrivée, ils quittèrent les cachots en montant les escaliers et Hermione s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir.

 **\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je vais à la bibliothèque. J'ai le devoir du professeur Sinistra à terminer.**  
 **\- Ah oui !** s'exclama Neville. **Je peux venir avec toi ? Je ne l'ai pas fini non plus et tu pourrais peut-être me donner quelques conseils.**  
 **\- Je vous aurai bien accompagné aussi, j'ai une tonne de devoirs en retard. Mais malheureusement pour moi, le samedi à onze heures, c'est chorale...,** bougonna Seth en levant les yeux au ciel une fois sa phrase terminée.  
 **\- Tu participes à la chorale ?** s'étonna Neville.  
 **\- N'aie jamais un ami qui adore chanter, mais qui a peur de s'inscrire à un cours seul,** répondit Seth en faisant sourire Hermione.  
 **\- Pourquoi ne pas te désinscrire ?** demanda-t-elle.  
 **\- Hé, j'ai pas subi cinq ans de calvaire pour abandonner à deux années de la fin ! Non, et c'est cool quand même, le professeur Flitwick emmène toujours de quoi grignoter pour la fin du cours.**  
 **\- Oh, n'en parle surtout pas à Ron !** s'exclama Hermione. **Il va vouloir s'inscrire s'il apprend ça.**

Seth leur donna ensuite quelques informations supplémentaires sur la chorale dont Neville et Hermione ne connaissaient pratiquement rien, puis ils se séparèrent, l'un pour se rendre dans la salle du professeur Flitwick, et les autres pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Ils ne furent pas surpris d'y voir de nombreux élèves, plus les examens de fin d'année approchaient, plus la bibliothèque se remplissait. Mais bien sûr, constata Hermione, pas la moindre trace de Ron et Harry qui devaient sûrement être en train de traîner Merlin sait où dans le château. Après avoir slalomé entre les tables et les étagères pleines de livres, ils en trouvèrent enfin une de libre où ils allèrent s'asseoir afin de travailler sur le devoir du professeur Sinistra. Neville se concentra rapidement, étant plutôt à l'aise dans cette matière, et maintenant qu'Hermione n'avait plus à tenir son rôle de « professeur », elle n'arrivait plus à se focaliser sur son devoir. Elle avait bien remarqué que Fred l'ignorait un tant soit peu, depuis ce soir où il lui avait avoué qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Quand aux autres jours, il s'arrangeait pour tomber sur elle au détour d'un couloir, elle remarquait que ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, et que les fois où ils se croisaient étaient uniquement dues au hasard. Ce n'était pas encore le moment, d'après Fred, de lui en parler, mais quand allait enfin être ce moment ? Hermione soupira en faisant tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, mais au fond d'elle, et elle le savait, ce n'était pas après Fred qu'elle en avait. C'était après elle-même, car il lui manquait. Il lui manquait alors qu'ils se croisaient encore de temps à autre et qu'elle avait toujours droit à ce sourire et à ses baisers qu'elle aimait tant. Et pourtant, il lui manquait. Alors qu'allait être l'année prochaine, quand il ne sera plus à Poudlard ? À quel point allait-il lui manquer quand elle devra attendre les vacances scolaires pour enfin le revoir ?

**\- Hé ! On ne t'a pas vu de toute la matinée !** s'exclama Ron alors qu'elle les rejoignait dans la grande salle pour le repas du midi.  
 **\- Il y en a qui travaillent,** répondit Hermione en prenant place.  
 **\- Tu as aidé Seth tout ce temps ?** s'enquit Harry.  
 **\- Non, uniquement jusqu'à 11 heures. J'étais à la bibliothèque avec Neville, on faisait le devoir du professeur Sinistra. Vous l'avez fait ?**  
 **\- Non, pas encore,** répondit Ron. **Mais on a le temps.**  
 **\- Et surtout, on a pire à penser. C'est cette après-midi qu'on est tous collés par Ombrage à cause de Malefoy,** bougonna Harry.

Hermione, qui était en train de se servir, arrêta tout mouvement en regardant Harry, ne se souvenant pas qu'ils étaient tous en retenue pour le reste de la journée. Elle reposa la cuillère qu'elle tenait dans le plat qui se trouvait devant elle avant d'adresser un regard menaçant à ses deux amis.

 **\- Houla...,** commenta Ron. **Ça sent pas bon.**  
 **\- Je vous préviens que vous n'avez pas intérêt à arriver en retard, ne serait-ce que de cinq minutes ! C'est à quelle heure ?**  
 **\- Juste après, à 13 heures,** répondit Harry.  
 **\- Très bien, je vous accompagne, au moins vous n'aurez pas d'excuses pour arriver en retard.**  
 **\- Et pourquoi nous ?** s'exclama Ron. **Les jumeaux et Lee ne vont pas se priver pour arriver en retard, eux !**  
 **\- Ils auraient été là, ça aurait été la même chose pour eux, ne crie pas à l'injustice.**  
 **\- De toute manière, on n'avait pas prévu d'arriver en retard,** calma Harry. **Une journée entière de retenue, c'est déjà bien suffisant, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle l'allonge encore plus.**  
 **\- Voilà, prends exemple,** lança Hermione à l'intention de Ron qui lui adressa une grimace en retour.

Ils continuèrent à manger en se chamaillant, et Harry, qui était habitué à ce petit jeu qui durait depuis des années maintenant, n'y prêta pas d'attention. Le temps était ensoleillé ce jour-là, et il n'était guère enchanté à l'idée de passer la journée enfermé dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Il aurait préféré la passer dehors, sur le terrain de Quidditch même s'il en était privé, ou même aller rendre visite à Hagrid, quitte à devoir manger ses biscuits trop secs. De toute manière, aux yeux du brun et de probablement tout Poudlard, tout était mieux que passer une journée aux côtés d'Ombrage. Il trouvait cette année fatigante. La dictature d'Ombrage était fatigante, l'ignorance de Dumbledore l'était également, tout comme les révisions pour les BUSE et tous les devoirs qu'ils enchaînaient, sans parler de tous ceux qu'ils leur restaient encore à faire. Pour une fois, il était vraiment pressé que l'année scolaire se termine, même s'il ne savait pas si elle allait se terminer en bien ou en mal. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant Ron lui poser une question, et après lui avoir répondu, il se dit que finalement, ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul à affronter cette longue retenue puisque Ron, les jumeaux et Lee seront avec lui. Ils terminèrent leur repas tranquillement, et une fois midi cinquante affiché à la montre de Ron, Hermione décida qu'il était temps d'y aller, sous les protestations du rouquin.

 **\- Tu as la belle vie, toi. Trente points en moins, pas de retenue, tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de ton samedi.**

Hermione se sentit un peu gênée, puisque c'était en la défendant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation, alors ne sachant quoi répondre, elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire tout en marchant. À midi cinquante-six, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau d'Ombrage, et Harry alla s'adosser contre le mur d'en face en soupirant.

 **\- J'ai pas envie d'y aller,** grommela-t-il.  
 **\- On est deux,** ajouta Ron.

Ils continuèrent à se plaindre, grandissant ainsi la culpabilité d'Hermione qui sursauta en entendant la porte du bureau de Dolorès Ombrage s'ouvrir alors que sonnait treize heures. La petite sorcière, toujours vêtue de rose, fit alors son apparition, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin rictus en voyant ses élèves devant elle.

 **\- Bien, je suis heureuse de constater que vous savez lire l'heure, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas de vos autres camarades,** commença-t-elle en remarquant l'absence des jumeaux et de Lee. **Miss Granger, je ne crois pas que vous soyez conviée.**  
 **\- Non, je... Je les accompagnais seulement.**  
 **\- Comme c'est aimable à vous,** répondit Ombrage dans un sourire forcé. **Vous pouvez disposer. Vous autres, entrez.**

Hermione lança un regard désolé à ses meilleurs amis qui lui donnaient l'impression de se rendre sur le bûcher à cet instant précis, puis ils entrèrent dans le bureau rose aux effluves de thé, qui, elle le savait, donnaient toujours un mal de tête à Harry. Elle l'avait entendu suffisamment de fois se plaindre de ces fameuses « effluves de thé sataniques qui m'embrouillent le cerveau », comme il le disait si bien. Elle soupira en voyant la porte se refermer derrière la petite sorcière, maintenant grande inquisitrice de Poudlard, et se retrouva seule dans le couloir désert à cette heure-ci, et surtout dans cette partie du château. Quand cela n'était pas nécessaire, personne n'osait vraiment s'approcher, de près ou de loin, du bureau de Dolorès Ombrage. Elle resta un court instant là, immobile, à regarder la porte qui se trouvait fermée devant elle, avant de finalement décider de faire demi-tour.

[...]

Comme de coutume, nous sommes en retard. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, et nous, nous ne changeons pas nos bonnes vieilles habitudes. George a décidé de profiter de cette longue retenue pour négocier avec Ombrage quant à la capture de nos balais, que nous n'avons toujours pas revus depuis ce fameux match de Quidditch où nous nous sommes vus privés de ce sport « à vie », en compagnie de Harry. On sait tous les trois que c'est perdu d'avance, mais si nous pouvons l'agacer un tant soit peu, ce sera déjà une petite victoire. À treize heures dix, nous décidons enfin de quitter la salle commune et de nous rendre en direction du bureau d'Ombrage pour une longue, très longue après-midi. Nous traversons les couloirs du château tout en cherchant les meilleurs moyens d'agacer Ombrage et, après un croisement, je m'arrête en voyant Hermione qui avance dans la direction opposée. Elle s'arrête à son tour en nous voyant devant elle et j'esquisse un sourire en voyant en premier lieu son air surpris qui laissa rapidement place à un air résigné.

 **\- Herminione !** s'exclama mon frère. **Comment va ?**  
 **\- Vous êtes en retard, mais je suppose que vous le savez.**  
 **\- Toujours !**

Je remarque rapidement qu'elle fuit mon regard, qu'elle m'évite, tout comme je l'évite depuis quelques jours. Je n'ai pourtant pas envie de l'éviter, mais je sais qu'à chaque instant où nous nous retrouverons seuls tous les deux, elle aura cet espoir que ce soit le bon moment, que je lui dise ce que j'ai à lui dire. Elle lève les yeux au ciel tout en répondant à mon frère qui s'en amuse, et je devine qu'elle vient tout juste d'accompagner Ron et Harry au bureau d'Ombrage. Son regard dévie un instant vers moi, et me laisse parfaitement comprendre qu'elle s'impatiente, qu'elle en a marre d'attendre après le bon moment. George et Lee la contournent après lui avoir dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas écouté, et au lieu de les suivre, je m'arrête à sa hauteur.

 **\- Je sais. Demain, ok ?**

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sort. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, pensant sûrement que j'allais esquiver le sujet, comme je l'ai fait ces derniers jours. Ce n'était même pas prévu, que je le lui dise demain. Mais voilà, c'est maintenant au programme.

 **\- Ok,** dit-elle enfin.

Je lui souris, m'approchant un peu plus près d'elle, et ses yeux qui me regardent avec attention me donnent envie de rester à ses côtés toute la journée, plutôt que de la passer dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Je ne saurais dire ce que c'est, mais elle a ce petit truc en plus qui me fait me sentir important à ses yeux, elle a cette manière de me regarder qui est différente de tout ce que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'à présent. Je vois sur son visage qu'elle reste malgré tout contrariée, et je lève la main droite pour venir la poser sur sa joue. Alors que j'allais reprendre la parole, elle m'interrompt en esquissant un sourire.

 **\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire.**  
 **\- Je t'écoute.**  
 **\- Tracasse.**  
 **\- Tracasse,** répondis-je en souriant à mon tour. **Et maintenant, je dois y aller. On se voit au repas.**

C'est plus une question qu'une affirmation et elle me répond en hochant la tête. Je l'embrasse furtivement avant de lui sourire, histoire de la rassurer un tant soit peu, puis je la contourne pour me diriger vers le bureau d'Ombrage. Je retrouve George et Lee qui m'attendaient devant la porte, et Lee frappe contre le bois pour manifester notre présence. La porte s'ouvre, et nous nous retrouvons dans l'antre rose et nauséeuse de Dolorès Ombrage. Ainsi donc, ce sera demain. Plus le choix. Plus de retour en arrière possible.

[...]

De nouveau seule dans les couloirs et ne sachant quoi faire, Hermione décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle avait encore plusieurs chapitres à réviser et, contrairement aux autres élèves, elle adorait passer une journée entière dans cette pièce pleine de livres. Et au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'ainsi, le nez plongé dans ses manuels, elle ne penserait pas trop à Fred et à cette chose qu'il était censé lui dire le lendemain. Elle traversa donc les couloirs en faisant un détour à la salle commune de Gryffondor pour aller chercher les affaires dont elle avait besoin, puis elle se rendit à la bibliothèque en croisant quelques élèves sur son passage. Le château était pratiquement vide. Les beaux jours étaient arrivés, et la plupart des élèves profitaient de ce samedi pour étudier dehors, sous les rayons du soleil. En prenant un énième couloir, Hermione se retourna en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler, puis elle esquissa un sourire en voyant Seth, ainsi qu'un autre élève de Poufsouffle, s'approcher d'elle.

 **\- Salut !** s'exclama Seth en souriant. **Je te présente Jimmy, tu sais, celui à cause de qui je me retrouve à la chorale...,** termina-t-il en grimaçant.  
 **\- Tu parles, tu adores ça. Alors c'est toi sa nouvelle prof ? Je te souhaite bien du courage !**  
 **\- Oui, c'est moi,** répondit Hermione en souriant. **C'était bien la chorale ce matin ?**  
 **\- Super, on a eu droit à des biscuits à la cannelle !**  
 **\- Je confirme, Ron adorerait ce cours.**  
 **\- Où allais-tu, comme ça ?**  
 **\- À la bibliothèque. Ron et Harry sont en retenue avec Ombrage pour la journée.**  
 **\- Oh, les pauvres !** s'exclama Jimmy.

Ils lui proposèrent ensuite de venir voir l'équipe de Poufsouffle s'entraîner pour le Quidditch, mais Hermione refusa l'invitation gentiment, ayant encore bien trop de choses à revoir avant de s'accorder du temps libre. Et il faut l'avouer, le Quidditch et elle n'étant pas vraiment amis, elle préférait de loin passer sa journée à la bibliothèque, entourée de livres et de parchemins. Seth et Jimmy saluèrent la Gryffondor avant de partir, et celle-ci se dirigea vers son lieu de prédilection. Elle avait beau s'en vouloir pour la retenue de ses amis, elle n'en restait pas moins heureuse de ne pas se trouver à leur place.

[...]

Il y avait quelque chose chez Fred Weasley qu'Hermione aimait par-dessus tout. C'était son sourire. Son rire. Sa joie de vivre. Sa bonne humeur quotidienne. Et à cet instant, là, devant elle, elle le sentait angoissé. S'il y avait bien un sentiment que Fred ne connaissait pas, ou très peu, c'était celui-ci. L'angoisse. Le stress. Alors elle savait d'avance que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle savait qu'elle allait être amenée à s'énerver. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il avait beau essayer de montrer une image de lui décontractée, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle appréhendait. Elle s'imaginait le pire. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande. Fauteuils et canapés occupaient la pièce, et ils se trouvaient assis sur l'un d'entre eux. Elle releva les yeux en direction du rouquin qui, les mains jointes, attendait Merlin sait quoi. Elle sentit son cœur se pincer en le regardant, et elle se mit à espérer ne pas ressortir de cette salle en étant trop déçue. Elle soupira, puis s'approcha plus près de Fred jusqu'à venir poser sa tête contre son torse. Il glissa l'une de ses mains contre son dos, et en étant parcourue d'un frisson, elle ferma un instant les yeux.

 **\- Ne me le dis pas tout de suite.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Fred, étonné.  
 **\- Parce que je ne vais pas aimer.**

En entendant les dernières paroles d'Hermione, il pinça les lèvres en se disant qu'effectivement, elle n'allait pas aimer. Que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Il resta un moment ainsi, faisant glisser ses doigts fins contre le dos d'Hermione, profitant de sa présence à ses côtés. Elle allait lui manquer. Plus les jours avançaient, plus il en prenait conscience. George lui avait même dit qu'ils pouvaient faire machine arrière, qu'ils n'étaient plus à quelques mois près. Mais Fred n'en démordait pas, et leur plan restait ainsi inchangé. Il était prêt à quitter Poudlard, il ne l'était juste pas encore à quitter Hermione. Elle remua entre ses bras afin de lever les yeux et de le regarder, et il esquissa un sourire en voyant ses petits yeux le scruter. Amusé, il se pencha un peu pour venir déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez, qui eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire la Gryffondor.

 **\- Tu l'aurais imaginé un jour, nous deux ?**  
 **\- Je ne l'aurai pas parié même pour une montagne d'or.**

]La réponse de Fred fit de nouveau sourire Hermione qui laissa retomber son visage contre le torse du rouquin. Elle aimait cette sensation. Le sentir si près d'elle. Entendre les battements de son coeur. Respirer son odeur. N'avoir qu'à relever les yeux pour le regarder. Et elle n'avait pas envie que l'annonce de Fred vienne tout gâcher. Alors elle attendait encore un peu. Encore un petit moment. Elle n'était plus à quelques minutes près. Elle voulait en profiter, encore un court instant.

 **\- Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, pourquoi moi et pas George ?**

Hermione leva un sourcil en entendant la question de Fred, puis elle se mit à y réfléchir. En effet. Pourquoi Fred et non George ? Ne sont-ils pas censés être les mêmes ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que la balance se soit si brusquement mise à pencher en faveur de Fred ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu de plus ? Ses sourires et clins d'œil à répétition ?

 **\- Je crois que tes clins d'œil ont fait toute la différence.**

Elle entendit le rire de Fred s'élever dans la pièce légèrement aménagée, et elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle le savait, elle n'allait pas pouvoir retarder l'inévitable plus longtemps. Ça allait être le moment. Elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle savait juste que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle releva alors de nouveau les yeux sur le visage du rouquin pour finir par déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Je t'écoute,** dit-elle enfin.

Fred haussa un sourcil. Alors c'était le moment. Elle semblait prête à entendre le pire, mais il le savait, elle n'était pas prête à entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire. Abandonner ainsi ses études, en étant si près du but ? Tout bonnement impensable aux yeux de la préfète et de l'élève assidue qu'elle était. Mais lui non plus ne pouvait continuer à retarder ce moment.

 **\- Ok.**

Avant qu'il ne continue, Hermione reposa de nouveau son visage contre le torse du rouquin en regardant droit devant elle. Trois, deux, un...

 **\- George et moi n'allons pas passer nos examens de fin d'année.**

Hermione resta un moment interdite, continuant à regarder devant elle, se demandant où il venait en venir. S'ils ne passaient pas les examens, qu'allaient-ils donc faire à la place ? Elle fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête pour regarder Fred.

 **\- Comment ça, vous n'allez pas passer vos examens ?**  
 **\- Nous allons quitter Poudlard avant.**

Il la vit écarquiller les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il savait qu'il venait de déclencher une bombe. De dégoupiller une grenade. Elle se redressa un peu plus tout en gardant une main sur son torse pour garder l'équilibre.

 **\- Vous allez quitter Poudlard avant ?**

Il hocha la tête et elle se redressa encore un peu, jusqu'à finalement ne plus être contre lui. La grenade était sur le point d'exploser.

 **\- Avant de passer vos examens ?** répéta Hermione.

Le rouquin, mal à l'aise, acquiesça de nouveau et Hermione se mit à le regarder comme si elle avait devant elle un devoir qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi quitter Poudlard avant de passer vos examens ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi partir ?**  
 **\- Je vais t'expliquer...**  
 **\- Si c'est une blague,** commença Hermione en l'interrompant, **je t'assure qu'elle n'est absolument pas drôle.**  
 **\- Ce n'en est pas une.**

Elle s'immobilisa pour le regarder, interdite. Et surtout, elle essayait de voir sur son visage quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre. Une lueur amusée dans ses yeux qui lui prouverait que ce n'est pas vrai. Un petit rien, qui ferait toute la différence. Un petit quelque chose, qui lui permettrait de comprendre qu'il était inutile de s'énerver. Mais elle ne vit rien. Rien, sinon son air sérieux qui, lui, prouvait tout le contraire de ce qu'elle attendait.

 **\- Attends,** dit-elle en changeant de position. **Tu es sérieux ?**

Fred comprit qu'elle se fixait elle-même des barrières pour ne pas comprendre, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Parce que la vérité lui faisait peur. Parce que pour une fois, elle avait envie de l'entendre dire son fameux "tracasse, je rigole", qui aurait tout résolu. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre.

 **\- Oui, je suis sérieux. Avec ce que nous souhaitons faire, nous n'avons pas besoin de ce diplôme, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas notre truc.**  
 **\- Ce que vous souhaitez faire ?** répéta Hermione. **Et que souhaitez-vous faire ?**  
 **\- Nous allons ouvrir notre propre magasin de farces et attrapes.**  
 **\- Vous... Vous allez ouvrir votre magasin ? Attends... D'accord, je veux bien. Mais pourquoi ne pas attendre encore un peu ? Nous sommes bientôt à la fin de l'année scolaire, ce n'est pas comme s'il te restait encore deux ans d'études !**

Elle essayait de se raccrocher à tout ce qu'elle pouvait. N'importe quoi qui lui tombait sous la main. C'était insensé, on n'arrête pas ses études si près du but pour ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes !

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, nous n'en avons pas besoin.**  
 **\- Mais c'est important !** s'exclama Hermione en sentant qu'elle commençait à s'emporter. **On n'arrête pas ses études comme ça, sur un coup de tête ! Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si votre magasin ne marche pas et que vous vous retrouvez sans rien ?**  
 **\- On se débrouillera, mais il marchera.**  
 **\- Et comment en être aussi sûr ? Avez-vous la moindre idée d'où vous allez vous lancer ? Ce n'est pas si évident, de tenir un magasin, il y a beaucoup de responsabilités et...**

Fred l'interrompit en lui attrapant les poignets alors qu'elle secouait vivement les mains tout en lui parlant, et elle s'arrêta pour le regarder, encore plus anxieuse qu'il y a quelques minutes. Elle fronça les sourcils tout en examinant son visage et il essaya de la calmer en caressant ses mains à l'aide de ses pouces.

 **\- Vous ne changerez pas d'avis quoique je dise ?**

Sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure, et Fred comprit qu'il lui en coûtait de dire ça. Qu'elle n'aimait pas, et n'avait pas pour habitude de s'avouer vaincue si rapidement.

 **\- Tout est déjà en marche, Hermione. Nous avons racheté la boutique de Zonko avec l'aide de Harry qui nous a offert sa récompense du tournoi. Et tu sais, si nous le voulons, nous pouvons être suffisamment responsables pour tenir une boutique.**  
 **\- Mais ça peut attendre cet été...,** murmura de nouveau la Gryffondor, désemparée.  
 **\- La petite surprise que nous avons prévue pour Ombrage, elle, ne peut pas attendre cet été.**  
 **\- Que... quelle surprise ?** s'étonna Hermione.  
 **\- Une surprise reste une surprise.**

Hermione soupira avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier du canapé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle pensait à mille et une choses à la fois. Leur départ, la boutique, la surprise pour leur professeur, l'achat de chez Zonko, les ASPICS qu'ils n'allaient pas passer. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne pas attendre la fin de l'année qui est si proche ? Pourquoi se faire remarquer en partant ainsi, juste avant les examens ? Puis soudain, elle comprit. Ils voulaient se faire remarquer. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur départ se fasse en même temps que tous les autres élèves. De la même manière que tous ces septième année qui allaient quitter Poudlard. Ils voulaient laisser leur trace. Ils voulaient un départ tout à leur image. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Elle en était maintenant certaine, rien ni personne ne pourrait leur faire changer d'avis. Elle s'entêta à regarder droit devant elle, quand elle se mit soudainement à penser à un détail qui lui avait sournoisement échappé jusqu'à présent. Il allait partir. Fred allait partir. Il allait partir, tandis qu'elle resterait à Poudlard. Il avançait son départ. Elle n'avait plus autant de temps qu'elle le pensait devant elle. Avant de s'inquiéter de ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer, une fois séparés. En avançant son départ, il avançait ses angoisses. S'en rendait-il seulement compte ? Avait-il songé à ce qui allait se passer, une fois qu'il serait dehors, et elle, toujours à Poudlard ?

Il vit sa mine énervée se transformer petit à petit pour laisser place à l'inquiétude, et à l'angoisse. Puisqu'elle s'était éloignée de lui, il s'approcha plus près et fit tourner son visage en sa direction en posant ses doigts sur son menton. Il examina un instant son visage, alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter de croiser son regard. Il s'en voulut et se reprocha de lui causer autant de soucis, surtout qu'en effet, ils auraient pu attendre la fin de l'année. Mais ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Et Fred et George n'avaient jamais fait dans la demi-mesure. Il essaya de capter son regard, mais elle s'obstina à regarder ailleurs, ce qui aurait pu, dans d'autres circonstances, le faire sourire. Mais ce jour-là, il était la cause de son tracas, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de s'en amuser.

 **\- Parle-moi.**

Elle croisa un court instant son regard en l'entendant lui parler, puis elle se laissa de nouveau tomber contre le dossier du canapé, les bras toujours croisés. Il allait lui manquer. Et ça avait pris le dessus sur tout. Elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait de réduire les jours qu'ils leur restaient à passer ensemble à Poudlard. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir songé à rester. Mais qui était-elle pour oser lui demander ? Qui était-elle face au rêve de toute une vie ?

 **\- Tu vas partir,** souffla-t-elle.  
 **\- Je serais parti dans tous les cas...**  
 **\- Je sais. Mais tu vas me manquer plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu.**

Fred pinça les lèvres en entendant les dernières paroles de la Gryffondor, et il se demanda furtivement si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais maintenant que la machine était lancée, il n'était plus possible de faire demi-tour. Bien sûr qu'elle allait lui manquer aussi, mais il y croyait. Il avait suffisamment foi en eux deux pour se dire que ça pouvait marcher, même en dehors des murs de Poudlard.

 **\- Viens là.**

Elle lui adressa un regard en coin, puis s'obstina à ne pas bouger dans un premier temps. Ce n'était pas rien, ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Ce n'était pas rien et elle ne comprenait pas ce choix. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire et elle n'aimait pas se sentir aussi impuissante. Aussi incapable. Peut-être que c'était écrit. Elle avait maintenant un choix à faire, et elle n'aimait pas ce choix. Elle pouvait continuer à lui en vouloir, continuer à l'ignorer, continuer à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec cette décision. Ou elle pouvait profiter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de sa présence à ses côtés, tant qu'elle en avait encore l'occasion. Elle avait autant envie de l'ignorer que d'aller se blottir dans ses bras. Elle soupira, une énième fois, puis consentit enfin à tourner le regard en sa direction. Et l'appel de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de son odeur, fut le plus puissant. Comme quelques instants auparavant, elle alla se blottir contre son torse, le cœur lourd. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux en sentant l'une de ses mains glisser dans son dos.

 **\- Je te l'avais dit, que je n'allais pas aimer...,** murmura-t-elle.

 ****

« Je crois aux signes, je crois au destin. Je crois que les gens ont, tous les jours, une possibilité de savoir quelle est la meilleure décision à prendre dans tout ce qu'ils font. »


	31. Trentième chapitre

**T** **rentième chapitr** **e.**

Je m'étais attendu à pire. Plus de cris. Plus d'incompréhension. Plus de colère. Plus de déception. Je m'étais préparé au pire, et je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, au final. Les cris, ou son air résigné en comprenant que nous ne changerions pas d'avis, quoi qu'elle dise. Je sais que dans le fond, elle n'a pas tort. Nous aurions très bien pu attendre la fin de l'année. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous résoudre à quitter Poudlard sans laisser une dernière trace de notre passage. Je sais aussi qu'elle m'en veut, j'ai vu la déception voler la place de la colère sur son visage. Mais il me reste une vingtaine de jours pour lui faire comprendre que notre départ ne signe pas la fin de tout le reste. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis arrivé là. Que moi, Fred Weasley, je m'inquiète de décevoir ou non une fille. Que je sois tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Pendant des années, elle n'a été que l'amie de mon frère. Cette fille qui venait de temps en temps à la maison pour la fin des vacances et qui amenait toujours plus de livres que de vêtements. Cette fille qui était toujours prête à donner un coup de main à maman pour préparer le repas. Cette fille qui nous avait offert, à George et moi, une partie du règlement de l'école pour Noël. Cette fille qui, l'année dernière, était persuadée que notre potion de vieillissement ne marcherait pas. Cette fille qui n'a jamais toléré notre tendance à enfreindre le règlement. Cette fille si assidue, si consciencieuse, si différente de moi. Et maintenant, je suis là, à faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop la blesser. Elle m'a vraiment retourné le cerveau.

[…]

Je ne pensais pas réagir aussi calmement. Après réflexion, je me dis que j'aurai dû m'énerver bien plus. Lui montrer avec bien plus de vigueur à quel point je suis déçue. Lui faire savoir que sa décision me parait incompréhensible, inconcevable. J'aurai dû m'énerver. Partir en claquant la porte. Faire ma tête de mule pendant des jours. Tout simplement lui montrer que je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais après l'étonnement, la surprise, le seul sentiment qui s'est emparé de moi est la tristesse. Même pas la déception, non. Mais la tristesse. Car je sais que son départ va être porteur de nombreux changements. Car je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de nous. Car il sera dans son magasin et moi ici, entre les murs de Poudlard, pour encore deux ans. Deux longues années. Je n'aurai jamais pensé trouver le temps long à Poudlard. Ce château qui est rapidement devenu ma deuxième maison. Cette école, qui m'a mise sur le chemin d'Harry et de Ron. Ce lieu, qui m'a fait comprendre qui je suis vraiment. Poudlard m'a apporté tout ce que j'aurai pu espérer. Mais une fois les vacances d'été terminées, Poudlard sera l'endroit qui me tiendra éloignée de Fred. Et je ne veux pas voir cette école comme une cage dorée. Je ne veux pas dénaturer cette image parfaite que je me fais de cet endroit. Alors finalement oui, j'en veux à Fred de me faire voir Poudlard ainsi. 

« Te faire confiance, c'est ma décision. Me prouver que j'ai raison, c'est ton choix. » 

Avant que nous ne quittions la salle sur demande pour rejoindre la salle commune, Fred m'a prévenue que je ne devais parler de cette décision à personne. Que j'étais la seule au courant, et qu'il fallait que ça reste ainsi jusqu'au fameux jour du départ. J'ai essayé de savoir quand était prévu ce jour, mais je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse en retour. Je lui en ai d'autant plus voulu. J'ai vu sur son visage qu'il était contrarié. J'ai compris que ça ne devait pas être simple pour lui également, mais sur le moment, j'ai jugé qu'il n'était pas celui à plaindre. Alors pour lui montrer que malgré mon absence de colère, de cris et j'en passe, j'étais déçue de son choix, je suis partie en lui glissant seulement un « Je ne le dirai pas. ». Il n'a pas essayé de me suivre et je l'en ai remercié silencieusement. J'avais eu mon quota pour la soirée, et je préférais rester seule plutôt que de voir son visage qui allait si rapidement me manquer. J'ai ensuite marché jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, et l'esprit ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu le fantôme qui se trouvait devant moi.

 **\- Par Merlin, mais faites attention !**

Surprise en étant parcourue de frissons et d'une sensation de froid, je me suis retournée pour faire face à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui époussetait sa tenue comme si j'avais pu la lui salir.

 **\- Oh ! Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.**  
 **\- Oui, j'ai cru le remarquer, Miss Granger, lança le fantôme en me regardant. Vous devriez d'ailleurs rejoindre rapidement votre salle commune, il va bientôt être l'heure du couvre-feu.**  
 **\- Je m'y rendais, justement. Bonne soirée.**  
 **\- À vous aussi. Et regardez devant vous, la prochaine fois !**

Maintenant parfaitement sortie de mes pensées après cette petite altercation avec le fantôme de notre maison, j'ai terminé mon chemin en essayant d'oublier ce que je venais d'apprendre de la part de Fred. Une fois dans la salle commune, j'ai d'abord pensé à aller directement me coucher pour n'avoir à parler avec personne, mais en tournant la tête, j'ai vu Ron et Harry confortablement installés sur l'un des canapés, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller les rejoindre. Je me suis littéralement effondrée à côté d'Harry qui a levé un œil suspicieux en ma direction.

 **\- Où étais-tu ?**  
 **\- Dans la salle sur demande.**

Ils n'ont pas insisté plus longtemps, comprenant que j'étais avec Fred. Je me suis rapidement rendu compte qu'ils ne faisaient rien de spécial, à part être avachis sur le canapé tout en mangeant des friandises provenant de Pré-au-lard.

 **\- Une patacitrouille ?** m'avait proposé Harry.  
 **\- Tu n'as rien au réglisse ?**  
 **\- Si, là.**

J'ai tendu le bras devant Harry pour attraper la friandise que me tendait Ron et, la main toujours tendue, je lui ai fait comprendre que j'en voulais plus. Il en a alors déposé plusieurs au creux de ma paume, et je me suis mise moi aussi à mastiquer en regardant droit devant moi. Harry et Ron font souvent ce genre d'activité en s'empiffrant, mais je ne participe que très rarement. Généralement, je suis installée à côté d'eux, le nez plongé dans un manuel. Mais ce soir-là, je n'avais pas l'envie ni le courage d'étudier. Ni même de lire. J'avais envie de ne rien faire, mis à part manger des bonbons au réglisse.

 **\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?** a demandé Ron.  
 **\- Non, pas vraiment. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?**  
 **\- On fait un burn-out.**

La réponse si spontanée d'Harry m'avait fait sourire et j'ai tourné la tête en sa direction avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux.

 **\- Ouais, on est en burn-out,** a enchéri Ron en engloutissant une énième friandise.  
 **\- C'est un terme moldu, sais-tu au moins ce qu'il signifie ?**  
 **\- Harry me l'a expliqué.**

Je les ai regardés en me retenant de rire, tout en me disant que si les deux-là n'avaient pas existé, il aurait fallu les inventer.

 **\- Vous n'êtes pourtant pas très surmenés pour faire un Burn-out.**  
 **\- Au contraire. Harry est surmené à cause des cours supplémentaires de Rogue, et il va devenir fou à cause d'Ombrage.**  
 **\- Et Ron a encore plus de devoirs en retard que moi, et il va devenir fou à cause des révisions. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'autant travailler.**  
 **\- C'est un rythme à prendre,** ai-je dit.  
 **\- Et toi ? Si tu ne fais pas de Burn-out, tu n'as pas le droit d'être sur ce canapé et de manger des friandises.**

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel en entendant les dernières paroles de Ron et pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais parfaitement ma place ici, je me suis penchée pour reprendre quelques friandises qui se trouvaient entre lui et Harry.

 **\- J'étudie plus de matières que vous, j'ai donc plus de révisions. J'aide Neville et Seth, ainsi que vous deux. Fred va quitter Poudlard à la fin de l'année. Tes parents ne sont même pas au courant que nous sommes ensemble et ça m'angoisse. Je crois avoir fait le tour.**  
 **\- Ok. Tu as ta place sur le canapé du Burn-out.**

Nous sommes restés là un petit moment, la pile de friandises se vidant petit à petit. J'ai à un moment entendu la voix de Fred, ou peut-être était-ce celle de George ? Il est moins évident de les différencier sans les voir. J'ai aussi entendu Lee, mais je n'ai pas bougé. Je me suis entêtée à rester sur ce canapé, en mangeant des bonbons au citron puisque j'avais fini ceux au réglisse. J'ai ensuite senti une présence derrière le dossier du canapé, et mes poils se sont hérissés lorsque Fred est venu déposer un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je n'ai pas bougé, puis je les ai entendu tous les trois monter dans leur dortoir.

 **\- Effectivement, vous vous êtes disputés,** a commenté Ron. **Tiens,** a-t-il ajouté en me tendant une énième friandise.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous avons enfin décidé de quitter ce canapé et nous avons rejoint chacun nos dortoirs. Une fois dans le mien, je n'ai pas fait attention aux filles qui parlaient entre elles, et après un saut à la salle de bain, je me suis emmitouflée dans mes couvertures, les rideaux du lit à baldaquin tirés au maximum. Et je me retrouve maintenant dans la grande salle, le visage appuyé sur la paume de ma main droite. Comme je m'y étais attendue, la nuit avait été courte. Je n'avais de cesse de penser à Fred et à son départ précité. Et j'avais beau me retourner dans tous les sens, rien ne m'aidait à trouver le sommeil. Mes yeux qui ne veulent pas rester ouverts m'énervent plus qu'autre chose, et je picore distraitement dans la grappe de raisin qui se trouve à ma droite.

 **\- B'jour.**

Je lève les yeux pour faire face à Harry et Ron qui s'installent paresseusement devant moi. Je regarde Ron s'emparer d'un petit pain avant de mordre dedans tout en se servant un verre de jus d'orange. Harry fait de même, mais de manière un peu plus distinguée.

 **\- Salut.**

Je tourne de nouveau les yeux pour cette fois-ci faire face à Ginny qui prend place à côté de moi. Son parfum à la fraise parvient jusqu'à mes narines, et je me rends compte qu'aucun Weasley n'a la même odeur. Fraise pour Ginny, menthe pour Fred, orange pour George.

 **\- Ron, tu as quelle odeur ?**

Je vois Harry me regarder avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire, alors que Ron tient son verre en l'air en me regardant d'un air étonné.

 **\- Je... Tu veux connaître mon odeur ?**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Attends, je vais te dire,** lança Harry.

Il s'approcha plus près de Ron et entreprit de renifler au niveau de son cou. Ginny laissa échapper un rire en piochant à son tour dans la grappe de raisin alors que Ron nous regarde toujours de son air étonné.

 **\- Alors ?** demanda Ginny maintenant intéressée.  
 **\- C'est difficile à dire. Il y a... De tout.**

La rouquine se mit à rire de plus belle alors que j'esquisse un sourire, et Ron ne tarde pas à se vexer, le rouge lui montant aux oreilles.

 **\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a pas de tout ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu demandes ça ?** ajouta-t-il en me regardant.  
 **\- Oh, simple curiosité. Et toi, Harry ?** dis-je pour détourner l'attention de Ron qui ne sait plus où se mettre.  
 **\- Pas la peine de lui demander, il pue, bougonne le rouquin.**  
 **\- C'est un parfum moldu,** m'indique Harry après avoir donné un coup dans l'épaule de Ron. **Je l'ai volé à Dudley pour me venger de je ne sais plus quoi. Bien sûr, mon oncle et ma tante lui en ont racheté un encore plus cher dès le lendemain, mais j'étais plutôt content.**

J'ai de la peine pour Harry à chaque fois qu'il évoque des souvenirs qu'il a vécus chez son oncle et sa tante. Enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler cela des souvenirs... Son enfance dans le monde des sorciers aurait été totalement différente. Il aurait été aimé de tous, et adulé pour avoir été celui qui a, comme on le croyait, vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Mais non. À la place, Harry Potter a vécu une enfance peu joyeuse chez les Dursley. Les personnes de cette famille n'ont pas conscience de la personne qu'il est tout simplement, car ils sont rebutés par son rang de sorcier.

 **\- Tu devrais t'acheter ton propre parfum,** souligna Ginny. **C'est important. Je te vois bien avec un parfum boisé.**  
 **\- Un parfum boisé ?** répéta Harry en arquant un sourcil.  
 **\- Oui. Charlie en a un de ce style, et je trouve que c'est celui qui t'irait le mieux.**

Charlie, odeur boisée. Il ne me manque plus que Percy, Bill et Ron, dont l'odeur reste jusqu'à présent inconnue. Je note également qu'associer l'odeur de Charlie à Harry est un beau compliment. Ce n'est pas comme si elle lui avait conseillé le parfum de Percy.

 **\- Charlie sent le dragon, pas ton truc boisé,** maugréa Ron.  
 **\- Et toi, on ne sait même pas ce que tu sens, je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux,** renchérit Ginny.  
 **\- Stop,** dis-je pour calmer les tensions. **Je crois qu'on a suffisamment parlé de parfum pour l'instant.**  
 **\- Je suis d'accord,** ajoute Harry. **On commence par quoi aujourd'hui ?**  
 **\- Nous sommes à moins d'un mois des examens et tu ne connais toujours pas l'emploi du temps,** dis-je en soupirant. **Nous avons sortilèges.**

Harry me remercie, Ron soupire, mais je sais que peu importe la matière annoncée, il aurait soupiré. Nous terminons notre déjeuner dans un semblant de calme, Ron ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur, puis nous nous levons pour rejoindre la salle de cours. En traversant la grande salle, je parle avec Ginny et m'arrête brusquement en sentant quelqu'un me retenir par le bras. Je me retourne et soupire en faisant face à nul autre que Fred, et Ginny me glisse un « on se voit plus tard. » avant de quitter la grande salle. Fred tire un peu plus sur mon bras pour que je m'approche de lui et me fait m'asseoir à ses côtés.

 **\- Salut,** commence-t-il en souriant.  
 **\- Salut.**  
 **\- Tu m'ignores.**  
 **\- Non.**  
 **\- Si.**

Je croise les bras en regardant de nouveau son visage, et en parfaite contradiction avec mon air énervé, je me dis que de toutes les odeurs au monde, celle de Fred est celle que je préfère.

 **\- Un peu.**  
 **\- Beaucoup. Tu as ton air de Gobelin énervé.**  
 **\- Je n'ai pas un air de Gobelin énervé.**  
 **\- Hein qu'elle a son air de Gobelin énervé ?** demande Fred à son jumeau.  
 **\- Le Gobelin le plus énervé qui soit, même.**  
 **\- Merci, George,** dis-je en soupirant.  
 **\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.**

Je regarde tout autour de moi, mais en croisant le regard mauvais de Dolorès Ombrage, je préfère de nouveau regarder le rouquin en face de moi, aussi agaçant soit-il.

 **\- Laisse-moi du temps pour digérer tout ça.**  
 **\- Tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut.**  
 **\- Et toi tu as toute ta vie pour tenir ce magasin,** dis-je en baissant d'un ton.  
 **\- Nous ne sommes pas patients,** répond-il en souriant.  
 **\- Arrête de sourire.**  
 **\- Arrête de bouder.**  
 **\- Et arrête de chercher à avoir le dernier mot !**  
 **\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais aussi ?**  
 **\- Tu m'agaces.**  
 **\- Tu m'aimes.**

J'allais répliquer avant de finalement comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Contrairement à lui, je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aime. Il le sait autant que je le sais, mais ces mots sortis de sa bouche me donnent une sensation étrange. Je l'aime. Il sourit de plus belle en me voyant sans réponse, ce qui a le don de m'agacer d'autant plus, puisqu'il a eu le dernier mot.

 **\- J'ai cours, je dois y aller.**  
 **\- Allez, dis-moi-le.**  
 **\- Non.**  
 **\- Dis-le et tu auras le dernier mot.**  
 **\- Ne pars pas et je te le dis.**  
 **\- Hermione Granger ferait-elle du chantage ?**  
 **\- J'ai de qui tenir,** dis-je en souriant. **Je ne te dirais rien. Maintenant, je m'en vais avant d'arriver en retard.**

J'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser alors qu'il me regarde de sa mine amusée, ne serait-ce même que le plus furtif des baisers, mais je n'en fais rien et pars en le laissant derrière moi. J'entends George rire alors que je quitte la grande salle, et je me dépêche de rejoindre Harry et Ron devant la salle du professeur Flitwick.

 **\- Bon, moi je vous laisse, j'ai cours avec Rogue...**

La fin de journée est enfin arrivée, mais pas pour Harry qui a encore une heure d'Occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue. Ron et moi lui souhaitons bonne chance avant qu'il ne parte, car nous savons parfaitement que ce cours ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir pour lui. Mais il est primordial qu'il apprenne à fermer son esprit, il ne peut pas rester un livre ouvert aux yeux de Voldemort. Ron propose ensuite que nous allions dehors pour profiter du soleil.

 **\- D'accord, mais il faut que je passe à la salle commune pour aller chercher un livre. Tu m'accompagnes ou je te rejoins dehors ?**  
 **\- Je viens avec toi.**

Nous montons donc jusqu'à l'étage de notre salle commune, puis je me dépêche d'aller au dortoir pour aller prendre mon livre. Une fois en main, je redescends et nous faisons le chemin en sens inverse, mais accompagnés d'une personne en plus, puisque Neville a décidé de venir avec nous. Nous arpentons les couloirs en parlant des cours que je donne à Seth et à Neville avant de nous arrêter brusquement en entendant une femme pousser un hurlement quelque part dans le château.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?** demande Ron une fois le silence revenu.  
 **\- Je ne sais...**

Je m'interromps en entendant un brouhaha s'élever, brisant le silence, et un peu plus loin, la femme hurla de nouveau.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demande de nouveau Ron.  
 **\- Je crois que ça vient du hall d'entrée,** ajoute Neville.  
 **\- Allons-y.**

Nous accélérons le pas et au fur et à mesure que nous approchons du hall d'entrée, nous nous rendons compte que d'autres élèves font la même chose que nous. Les cris augmentent et nous remarquons qu'une foule est rassemblée dans le hall. Ron et moi nous jetons un regard inquiet avant d'essayer de nous frayer un passage, mais les élèves, trop occupés par ce qui se passe sous leurs yeux, ne nous prêtent pas la moindre attention.

 **\- Viens,** dit Ron en me prenant la main.

Je le suis en indiquant à Neville de faire de même, et il s'arrête un peu plus loin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi puisque nous ne voyons toujours rien, jusqu'à ce que je remarque deux têtes rousses plus hautes que les autres.

 **\- George ! Fred !**

En entendant leur frère les appeler, les jumeaux se retournent et cherchent dans la foule avant de finalement nous voir. George crée un passage entre les élèves à grand renfort de « poussez-vous ! » et Ron s'engouffre le premier en me tenant toujours par la main, suivi de Neville. Une fois à leur hauteur, j'écarquille les yeux en voyant ce qu'il se passe alors que Ron laisse échapper un juron. Le professeur Trelawney se tient au milieu du hall, baguette magique à la main, une bouteille de xérès vide dans l'autre. Ses innombrables châles et écharpes pendent en désordre de ses épaules et donnent l'impression qu'elle se déchire de toute part. Je remarque deux grosses malles posées sur le sol, à ses pieds. Elle fixe quelque chose qui semble l'effrayer et je suis son regard pour voir de quoi il s'agit.

 **\- Non... Elle n'a pas osé ?**

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure et je deviens comme le professeur Trelawney, incapable de détourner le regard. Le professeur Ombrage se tient fièrement devant une Sibylle qui semble en proie à une véritable crise de folie.

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous ne... Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! Je... Je suis ici depuis seize ans ! Poudlard est ma maison !**  
 **\- C'était votre maison,** rectifia le professeur Ombrage.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer en entendant les sanglots incontrôlables du professeur Trewlaney et un sentiment de haine s'empare de moi en voyant la joie qui s'étale sur le visage du professeur Ombrage. Je sens une main serrer plus fort la mienne, et alors que je m'attendais à ce que ce soit celle de Fred, je me rends compte que je tiens toujours la main de Ron. Je lève les yeux en sa direction et je le vois serrer la mâchoire en regardant le spectacle qui se trouve devant nous. Alors je décide de garder ma main dans la sienne. Une bonne partie des élèves tournent la tête en entendant des bruits de pas résonner dans le hall, puis le professeur McGonagall se détache de la foule afin de s'approcher du professeur Trelawney. Elle lui annonce qu'elle ne sera pas obligée de quitter Poudlard en essayant de la calmer, et Ombrage lui demande d'un ton assassin ce qui lui donne le droit de dire cela. Les portes de chênes s'ouvrent soudainement et les élèves qui se trouvent devant s'écartent précipitamment pour laisser passer Dumbledore. Je laisse échapper un soupir et alors que Ron desserre sa poigne, nos deux mains se séparent d'elles-mêmes. Une vague de soulagement traverse la foule. Je sais que Dumbledore ne la laissera pas commettre une telle injustice. J'ai beau ne pas suivre les cours du professeur Trewlaney que je trouve dénués de sens, je n'ai rien contre la personne en elle-même. Et la dernière chose que je souhaite est qu'elle se retrouve contrainte à quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard. Alors que le professeur Ombrage exhibe un ordre de révocation signé par elle-même et par le ministre de la Magie, je me rapproche de Fred qui se trouve à côté de Neville. Son regard m'apaise, et c'est cette fois-ci sa main que je prends entre mes doigts.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !** s'exclame Harry, furieux, en nous rejoignant. **Vous avez vu son air supérieur alors qu'elle annonçait à Trewlaney qu'elle allait devoir partir ?**  
 **\- Comment le louper... Elle a été horrible !**  
 **\- J'ai l'impression qu'Ombrage ne fait que commencer à être horrible,** dis-je d'un air lugubre.  
 **\- Impossible. Elle ne peut pas être pire que maintenant,** souligne Ron.  
 **\- Vous avez vu son expression quand elle a vu Firenze ? Elle va vouloir se venger de Dumbledore pour avoir nommé un nouveau professeur sans la consulter.**

Ron et Neville font la grimace et je remarque qu'Harry réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Après le dîner, nous montons tous à la salle commune et après l'avoir cherché, je rejoins Fred qui est assis sur les marches des escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs, en compagnie de George qui est assit deux marches plus bas. Je monte à sa hauteur et m'assois à ses côtés tout en croisant les bras.

 **\- Je suppose que ce que nous avons vu tout à l'heure vous donne encore plus envie de partir en faisant cette "surprise" à Ombrage,** dis-je en murmurant.  
\- En effet, répond Fred sérieusement. **Elle ne fait que commencer, tu le sais aussi.**  
 **\- Et partir est la solution ?**  
 **\- Nous ne partons pas à cause d'elle.**  
 **\- Je sais...,** dis-je en soupirant. **J'ai juste du mal à comprendre.**

Fred s'approche un peu plus de moi pour passer son bras autour de mes épaules, et j'appuie mon visage contre la sienne en fermant les yeux. L'événement qui a eu lieu dans le hall d'entrée m'a fait mettre momentanément de côté ma déception envers Fred, et n'a eu d'autre mérite que d'augmenter mon envie d'être auprès de lui. Les doigts de sa main droite font des cercles sur ma jambe et nous restons un petit moment comme ça, à écouter George et Lee parler entre eux.

 **\- Hé, vous quatre,** lance Harry en nous rejoignant un peu plus tard. **Il y a une nouvelle réunion de l'AD à la fin de la semaine.**  
 **\- Génial !** s'exclame Lee. **On va apprendre à tuer des crapauds roses ?** demande-t-il en faisant référence à Ombrage.  
 **\- J'aimerais bien,** soupire Harry. **Mais à la place on va revoir les Patronus, il y en a beaucoup qui ne les maîtrisent pas encore.**  
 **\- Ça nous va aussi,** répond George.  
 **\- Ok, vendredi après les cours.**

Harry m'adresse un sourire avant de partir rejoindre Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville un peu plus loin, et je tourne la tête en sentant le regard de Fred posé sur moi.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose avant de partir ce matin ?** demande-t-il alors que je l'interroge du regard.  
 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** dis-je en souriant.  
 **\- Oh si tu vois très bien.**  
 **\- C'était un oubli parfaitement volontaire.**  
 **\- Et en quel honneur ?**  
 **\- Pour te faire comprendre que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton choix.**  
 **\- Je le comprends même sans oubli volontaire de ta part.**

Je souris et m'approche de lui pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue, avant de rire en le voyant faire la moue. J'encadre son visage de mes mains afin de le faire pivoter et je l'embrasse sur l'autre joue alors que je le sens sourire. Puis, je place son visage face au mien et c'est lui qui réduit en premier la distance entre nous afin de venir m'embrasser. Je souris contre ses lèvres avant de le repousser doucement, gêner de l'embrasser ainsi dans la salle commune.

 **\- Il y a un peu trop de monde,** dis-je pour m'excuser.

Il sourit, comprenant visiblement ma gêne, et alors que je me retrouve de nouveau contre lui, je n'ose à peine imaginer à quel point Poudlard va me sembler vide sans Fred.

 **\- Au fait, tu as déjà réussi à faire ton Patronus ?**  
 **\- Non, George non plus d'ailleurs.**  
 **\- Je t'aiderai vendredi, enfin si tu veux.**  
 **\- Et comment, je commençais à être jaloux qu'il n'y ait que ce Poufsouffle qui profite de tes talents de professeur.**

Je le regarde en coin, me demandant s'il est vraiment sérieux ou non, mais son sourire amusé me fait penser que non. George l'appelle ensuite, et ils se lancent dans une conversation animée qui concerne l'une de leurs nouvelles inventions, et j'en profite pour lui indiquer que je pars rejoindre Harry et Ron.

 **\- D'où te vient cette envie soudaine d'organiser un cours ?**  
 **\- Ombrage ne le sait pas encore, mais elle est bien loin d'avoir tout Poudlard sous contrôle.**


	32. Trente-et-unième chapitre

**T** **rente-et-unième chapitr** **e** **.** **  
**

 **\- Bien. Étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas été maîtrisés par tous, nous allons revoir les Patronus. Pour ceux qui y arrivent, vous pouvez vous entraîner par deux à d'autres sorts.**

Les élèves se trouvaient maintenant dans la Salle sur Demande pour un nouveau cours de l'armée de Dumbledore, mené d'une main de maître par Harry. Les cours se sont suivis et ont permis à Harry de prendre de l'assurance, si bien qu'il prenait maintenant son rôle parfaitement à coeur.

 **\- Tant mieux, car j'y arrive sans le moindre problème,** répondit Cho.  
 **\- Il ne faut pas oublier que produire un Patronus au milieu d'une salle de classe bien éclairée, sans être soumis à aucune menace, est beaucoup plus facile que d'avoir à le faire face à un Détraqueur,** répéta Harry.  
 **\- Génial. Ça ne me laisse aucune chance d'y arriver en vrai.**

Hermione tourna la tête en direction de Ron, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, en l'entendant marmonner. Elle essaya de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il était loin d'être le seul à ne pas maîtriser ce sort, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire marmonner de plus belle.

 **\- Tu as bien réussi, toi,** ajouta Dean.  
 **\- Oui, mais j'ai appris face à un Épouvantard qui prenait l'apparence d'un Détraqueur. C'est ce qu'il nous faudrait pour vous mettre dans les vraies conditions. Mais on va déjà attendre que tout le monde parvienne à faire sortir son Patronus.**

À ces mots, tout le groupe se divisa de part et d'autre, si bien qu'Hermione se retrouva en compagnie de Ron et de Neville. Neville commença le premier. Son visage se crispa par la concentration, mais seuls de faibles lambeaux argentés sortaient de sa baguette.

 **\- N'oublie pas de penser à quelque chose d'heureux,** lui rappela Hermione.  
 **\- J'essaye...**

Hermione détourna le regard en entendant Lavande se lamenter de ne pas y arriver alors que Cho exhibait fièrement son Patronus en forme de cygne argenté. La Gryffondor se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se concentra de nouveau sur Neville qui fixait intensément le bout de sa baguette magique, comme s'il attendait le Graal.

 **\- Harry, je crois que j'y arrive !** s'exclama Seamus qui était venu à ce cours pour la première fois.  
 **\- Ils y arrivent tous !** se lamenta Neville.  
 **\- Non, pas tous, grommela de nouveau Ron.**  
 **\- Va y voir,** demanda Hermione au rouquin.

Comme l'avait fait Neville quelques instants auparavant, Ron se concentra autant qu'il le put sur le bout de sa baguette. Quelques filets argentés en sortirent et Ron fronça les sourcils en se concentrant davantage avant de finalement capituler.

 **\- Ça veut pas !**  
 **\- À quoi penses-tu ?**  
 **\- C'est privé.**

Hermione et Neville s'échangèrent un regard intrigué avant de se tourner vers Ron qui les regardait gravement.

 **\- Vraiment ?** demanda Hermione en souriant.

Harry s'approcha d'eux au même moment, alors qu'il faisait le tour de la salle pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Hermione l'arrêta et lui expliqua que Ron souhaitait que son souvenir heureux reste privé.

 **\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'un repas de Noël en famille reste privé ?** s'étonna Harry.  
 **\- Sympa, Harry.**  
 **\- Oh, c'était ça ?** s'exclama Hermione. **Je trouve ça adorable !**  
 **\- Ouais. Adorable,** bougonna Ron. **Et toi, fais-nous ton Patronus. Si ça se trouve, tu n'avais eu que de la chance la première fois.**

Hermione, qui n'était jamais contre montrer ses compétences, se concentra à son tour sur sa baguette. En faisant abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, elle essaya de penser à un souvenir heureux. Elle songea tout d'abord aux vacances d'été qu'elle avait passées avec ses parents avant son admission à Poudlard, mais elle comprit que ça ne serait pas suffisant. Elle essaya le jour où elle avait tenu entre ses mains la lettre d'admission à Poudlard, mais une fois encore, ce n'était pas assez. Elle pensa ensuite à tous ces moments qu'elle avait passés avec Harry et Ron. Mais ce n'est finalement pas ses amis qu'elle visualisa. Elle se vit à l'intérieur de cette même salle, la Salle sur Demande, en compagnie de Fred. Elle visualisa le canapé sur lequel ils s'installaient, un peu plus loin sur leur gauche. En pensant à Fred Weasley, Hermione ne fut pas surprise de voir les filets argentés qui sortaient de sa baguette se transformer pour commencer à former une loutre. Mais en songeant à ce souvenir-là, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il lui avait annoncé peu après, quand il lui avait appris son départ. Et ainsi, comme pour lui montrer ce qu'elle allait ressentir en le voyant partir, la loutre s'en alla avant d'être totalement complète. Hermione regarda un instant le bout de sa baguette qui était maintenant vide, avant de finalement se retourner vers ses amis.

 **\- Tu n'étais vraiment pas loin !** s'exclama rapidement Harry en voyant sa mine contrariée.  
 **\- Oui, j'ai vu... Je n'étais plus concentrée sur mon souvenir heureux, à la fin.**  
 **\- Tu as les bases, il te faut juste le bon souvenir. Et je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, il n'y a pas un sort que tu ne saches pas faire.**

Hermione esquissa un sourire en entendant les paroles rassurantes de Harry et elle essaya de mettre de côté ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle n'avait pas envie de se rappeler qu'il allait partir. C'était, dans tous les cas, inévitable. Elle essayait aussi d'oublier que les jumeaux et Lee n'étaient pas présents au cours de l'armée de Dumbledore, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être en train de faire. Alors elle se concentra de nouveau sur Ron et Neville en essayant de les aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Les filets argentés de Ron commençaient peu à peu à se former lorsque tout le monde tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Un soupir de soulagement fit le tour de la salle en voyant qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux Weasley et de Lee Jordan.

 **\- Excusez-nous pour le petit retard,** commença George.  
 **\- Nous avions quelques petites choses à régler,** termina Fred.

Ils s'approchèrent d'Harry qui leur expliqua qu'ils étaient en train de s'entraîner pour faire les Patronus, ou à d'autres sorts si celui-ci était maîtrisé, mais ce n'était le cas pour aucun des trois garçons. Agacée pour une raison inconnue, Hermione décida de les ignorer, ou du moins d'en ignorer un en particulier. Elle se focalisa donc de nouveau sur Neville qui se concentrait avec toujours autant de vigueur sur le bout de sa baguette magique. Elle se demanda soudain quel pourrait être son souvenir heureux le plus fort. Il avait perdu ses parents d'une façon les plus atroces qui soit, avait grandi chez sa grand-mère et elle n'imaginait pas la maison de celle-ci résonner sous les éclats de rire. Il était souvent la proie des moqueries des autres élèves, et notamment des Serpentard. Neville Londubat aimait la botanique. La botanique et son crapaud, Trevor. Il tenait même beaucoup à ce crapaud.

 **\- Et si tu essayais de penser au premier jour où tu as eu Trevor ?** proposa-t-elle.  
 **\- Tu crois ?** s'étonna Neville.  
 **\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer,** répondit Hermione en souriant.

Neville se concentra donc de nouveau sur sa baguette et en le voyant se crisper, Hermione lui conseilla de se détendre. Il secoua le bras comme pour évacuer la tension, tandis qu'Hermione et Ron fixaient le bout de sa baguette avec autant de concentration que lui, comme pour l'aider à faire apparaître son Patronus. Ils virent les habituels filets argentés en sortir, et Ron écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'ils commençaient à prendre forme. Neville, qui le remarqua aussi, se laissa déconcentrer et arrêta de se focaliser sur son souvenir heureux, si bien que les volutes de fumée s'en allèrent.

 **\- Vous avez vu ?! J'ai presque réussi ! Ça prenait forme !** s'exclama-t-il, le visage rouge.  
 **\- Oui, on a vu,** répondit Hermione en souriant. **La prochaine fois, reste concentré jusqu'au bout, et on verra enfin la forme que va prendre ton Patronus.**  
 **\- Si ça continue, je vais être le dernier à ne pas avoir fait le mien,** bougonna de nouveau Ron.

Hermione allait lui répondre qu'il allait finir par y arriver lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'emparer de son poignet pour la faire se retourner. Elle ne se demanda pas une seconde de qui il pouvait s'agir, et ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise de se retrouver face à Fred.

 **\- Salut,** commença-t-il comme à son habitude.  
 **\- Salut. Où étiez-vous ?**  
 **\- On avait quelques petits trucs à peaufiner. Et toi, tu as un cours à me donner...**  
 **\- Oh je crois que tu peux très bien t'en sortir tout seul.**  
 **\- Alors Neville a le droit à de l'aide et pas moi ? Où sont mes avantages d'être le petit ami d'Hermione Granger ?**

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étendirent en un sourire en entendant les paroles de Fred, et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir en l'entendant se nommer être son petit ami. Ce n'était une nouveauté pour personne maintenant, puisque tout Poudlard était au courant, mais Hermione avait toujours du mal à s'y habituer.

 **\- Ok. Tu as de la chance que je sois curieuse de voir à quoi peut bien ressembler ton Patronus.**  
 **\- Il sera bien mieux qu'une loutre...,** commença-t-il en riant.  
 **\- Hé ! Laisse ma loutre tranquille !**

Fred s'excusa en riant, bien que ses excuses n'avaient rien de sincère, ce que comprit parfaitement Hermione. Elle ne lui en tient cependant pas rigueur, attendant de voir la forme que prendrait le Patronus de rouquin. Elle lui remontra le geste circulaire à effectuer et lui rappela de songer à un souvenir heureux.

 **\- Quel est le tien ?**

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, gênée de lui avouer qu'il était maintenant devenu son souvenir heureux. Elle ne savait pas quel était le souvenir de Fred, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'en ferait pas partie. Elle releva les yeux en sentant le regard insistant de Fred sur elle, et elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec sa baguette.

 **\- C'est privé,** répondit-elle en prenant exemple sur Ron qui était un peu plus loin avec Neville, George et Lee.  
 **\- Ah oui ?** s'étonna Fred en levant un sourcil tout en souriant.  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Ok. Si je réussis mon Patronus du premier coup, tu me le dis,** marchanda-t-il.  
 **\- Ça marche.**

Elle était relativement sereine. Elle avait vu il y a quelques instants George essayer à deux reprises de faire son Patronus, mais il avait échoué. Les jumeaux ne faisant qu'un, il était fort probable que Fred échoue à son tour. Concentré, il fit le mouvement de baguette indiqué et Hermione le regarda attentivement. Il était rare de le voir aussi sérieux, et elle se dit qu'elle préférait tout de même le voir sourire. Tout comme Neville, Ron et George, des filets argentés sortirent de sa baguette, et Hermione s'étonna en voyant qu'ils commençaient doucement à prendre forme. Par chance pour elle, il s'arrêta en cours de chemin et les filets argentés disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant la mine dépitée du rouquin, et s'en approcha malicieusement.

 **\- Ne sois pas déçu, George n'a pas réussi non plus. À quoi songeais-tu ?**  
 **\- Alors là, ma jolie, tu peux toujours attendre pour que je te le dise** , répondit Fred en souriant. **De toute manière, je connais déjà ton souvenir heureux.**  
 **\- Ah oui ? Et quel est-il ?**  
 **\- Ma fabuleuse personne.**

Hermione laissa échapper un rire en l'entendant se nommer ainsi, et elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu'il avait deviné quel était son souvenir heureux. Ce n'était de toute manière pas bien difficile.

 **\- Recommence,** dit-elle en le voyant sourire.

Fred essaya de nouveau alors qu'Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées pour voir à quoi il pouvait bien songer. Ils furent soudain interrompus en entendant Ron pousser un semblant de cri.

 **\- J'ai réussi !** s'exclama-t-il, le visage radieux, tout en cherchant Harry et Hermione du regard.

Ceux-ci s'approchent de Ron en souriant, alors que Neville était en train de le féliciter avec sérieux.

 **\- J'ai réussi à faire mon Patronus au complet !** s'exclama-t-il de nouveau en voyant ses deux amis. **C'était un chien !**  
 **\- Un Jack Russel,** précisa Luna Lovegood qui se trouvait non loin d'eux.  
 **\- Un Jack Russel !** répéta Ron, ravi.

Hermione et Harry se lancèrent un regard amusé devant le comportement de Ron qui avait l'air aux anges, puis ils le félicitèrent. Ginny lui demanda alors de recommencer pour voir à quoi ressemblait son chien, et avec toute la concentration du monde, Ron parvint à faire apparaître son Patronus aux yeux de tous. Hermione contempla un instant le Jack Russel argenté qui s'était mis à tourner autour de Ron, avant de lever mes yeux sur lui en l'entendant s'exclamer de nouveau.

 **\- J'ai encore réussi !**

Ron s'extasia encore un petit moment sur son exploit, puis tout le monde finit par se séparer en petits groupes pour continuer à s'entraîner. Fred et George parlaient entre eux du Patronus qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à sortir, puis Ginny, qui était restée à leur côté, demanda aux jumeaux de tenter à nouveau.

 **\- Prêt, Fred ?**  
 **\- Prêt, George ?**  
 **\- Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à le réussir le premier.**  
 **\- Et comment que j'ai intérêt à réussir le premier !**

Hermione, qui attendait qu'ils se lancent enfin, entendit Luna derrière elle dire à Neville qu'ils étaient marrants. Neville approuva et Hermione esquissa un sourire triste en se disant qu'ils allaient laisser un grand vide derrière eux en partant. Les jumeaux décidèrent finalement de se lancer et après qu'ils eurent fait le geste circulaire, Hermione croisa le regard de son rouquin. En le voyant devant elle, elle pensa soudainement qu'elle aimait le fait qu'il soit si grand en taille. Elle chassa cette pensée qui n'avait rien à voir avec la situation et se concentra sur les filets argentés qui sortaient de leurs baguettes. Chacun regardait la baguette de l'autre, espérant être le premier à sortir son Patronus, et Hermione se dit qu'ils ne devaient pas être pleinement concentrés sur leur souvenir heureux. Le filet argenté de George commença doucement à prendre forme sous ses yeux ravis, puis Hermione vit celui de Fred faire de même quelques secondes plus tard. Malgré ce court avantage pour le Patronus de George, celui de Fred se forma plus rapidement et chacun aperçut un renard naître sous leurs yeux. Alors que Fred allait pousser un cri d'exclamation, il s'arrêta en voyant celui de son frère terminer de prendre forme, et sans grande surprise, ils purent voir un deuxième renard rejoindre le premier. En souriant, Hermione examina les deux renards qui se tournaient autour, en essayant de les différencier. Elle savait différencier les jumeaux, pourquoi pas leurs Patronus ? Ils avaient cependant l'air d'être semblables en tout point. Taille, poids, pelage. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux les voir, et fut légèrement agacée de ne pas trouver de point de comparaison. Après avoir à leur tour regardé leur Patronus sans essayer de les différencier, Fred et George se tapèrent dans la main, ravis.

 **\- Et voilà le travail !** s'exclama George.

Fred, quant à lui, s'approcha d'Hermione, le même sourire radieux que Ron sur le visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en le voyant si fier de lui et elle se dit qu'il était définitivement son plus beau souvenir heureux.

 **\- Très impressionnant,** commenta-t-elle.  
 **\- Que veux-tu, c'est inné chez nous,** répondit-il en parlant de George et lui-même.  
 **\- C'est George, ton souvenir heureux.**

Un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage du rouquin qui s'approcha un peu plus près d'Hermione afin de venir poser la main droite contre sa joue.

 **\- En effet. Mais si je l'ai battu de quelques secondes, c'est aussi parce que j'ai pensé à toi.**

Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement en l'entendant prononcer ses paroles, et elle esquissa un sourire timide. Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder, et après avoir fait un dernier pas en sa direction, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser furtivement.

 **\- C'est effectivement toi, mon souvenir heureux.**  
 **\- Quel honneur, Miss Granger,** répondit Fred en chuchotant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande à cet instant. Elle n'avait jamais compris ces personnes qui avaient ce besoin incessant de s'embrasser devant les autres, mais finalement, elle commençait à comprendre. Il suffisait que Fred l'embrasse pour que les autres disparaissent, pour qu'elle ait l'impression d'être seule dans la salle avec lui, comme tant de soirs. Il suffisait qu'elle sente son odeur à la menthe. Ou même juste qu'elle le regarde. Qu'elle entende sa voix.

 **\- Tu...**

Mais Fred fut interrompu dans sa phrase en entendant la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrir et se refermer. Tous se retournèrent comme à l'arrivée des jumeaux et de Lee, mais Hermione ne vit absolument rien. Elle tourna alors le regard vers Harry qui regardait aussi vers la porte, et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'elfe de maison, Dobby, aux pieds du jeune sorcier. Il regardait Harry sous son habituelle pile de chapeaux de laine qu'Hermione regarda attendrie, et Dobby tira un pan de sa robe de sorcier à la hauteur de ses genoux.

 **\- Salut, Dobby,** s'étonna Harry. **Qu'est-ce que tu... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Hermione comprit au son de la voix de son meilleur ami que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'elfe de maison. Il avait l'air de trembler et elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

 **\- Harry Potter, monsieur...,** couina l'elfe en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. **Dobby est venu vous avertir... ordonner de ne rien dire...**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dobby ?** répéta Harry.  
 **\- Harry Potter... Elle... elle...**

Hermione fronça de plus belle les sourcils en regardant en direction de la porte alors que Dobby se donnait un grand coup de poing sur le nez. Elle avait peur d'avoir compris qui était ce « elle » qui semblait tant le terrifier, et Harry l'avait très certainement compris aussi.

 **\- Ombrage ?** demanda Harry.

Dobby acquiesça, et après l'avoir empêché de se cogner le front contre les genoux, Harry lui demanda ce qu'elle avait découvert. Si elle savait pour l'AD. Les yeux horrifiés de l'elfe étaient sans appel, et quand Harry lui demanda à voix basse si elle arrivait, Dobby laissa échapper une longue plainte.

 **\- Oui, Harry Potter, oui !**

Un silence pesant s'était mis à régner dans la pièce. Les élèves immobiles et horrifiés contemplaient Dobby qui se débattait en tout sens, et Hermione avait envie de leur crier de sortir au plus vite de la Salle sur Demande, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ce fut finalement Harry qui prononça les mots à sa place.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Filez !**

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Les élèves se regardèrent mutuellement avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la sortie en créant une véritable mêlée devant la porte. Ils jouèrent des coudes et Hermione entendit les premiers sortant se mettre à courir à toutes jambes dans les couloirs. Elle vit un peu plus loin Ron qui l'appelait et Fred lui attrapa la main pour l'emmener vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta cependant, forçant ainsi Fred à s'arrêter à son tour, et se retourna pour chercher Harry du regard.

 **\- Harry, viens vite !**

Elle le vit saisir Dobby qui essayait toujours de s'infliger de cruelles blessures, et alors qu'il lui parlait, Hermione fut emportée dans la cohue que formaient les élèves. Elle s'agrippa fortement à la main de Fred pour ne pas le perdre et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds et pour éviter les coups de coude. Ils finirent finalement par réussir à sortir de la salle et elle vit les autres élèves courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

 **\- Il faut pas qu'on reste là,** lança Fred.  
 **\- La bibliothèque ou la volière ne sont pas loin.**  
 **\- On n'a pas le temps,** répondit Fred. **Suis-moi.**

Il se mit à courir et puisqu'il lui tenait toujours la main, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ils tournèrent sur leur gauche et Hermione entendit un cri derrière elle. Ils accélèrent alors leur course et Hermione s'arrêta net en entendant d'autres voix d'où venait le cri.

 **\- Maléfice du Croche-Pied, Potter !**  
 **\- C'était Harry !** s'exclama Hermione en écarquillant les yeux. **Il faut...**  
 **\- Professeur ! J'en ai un !**  
 **\- Hermione, tu sais que je suis toujours le premier pour aller contre le règlement, mais là, il ne faut pas qu'on reste là.**  
 **\- Mais ils ont Harry !**  
 **\- Et t'avoir toi aussi ne l'aidera pas,** répondit Fred en la regardant dans les yeux.  
 **\- Je m'en occupe maintenant. Voyez si vous pouvez encore en attraper, Drago.**

Hermione tourna les yeux en direction des voix en entendant le prénom de Malefoy et la voix agaçante d'Ombrage, avant de finalement accepter de suivre Fred. Ils se remirent à courir, et si Hermione ne savait pas quelle direction prendre, le rouquin avait l'air parfaitement sûr de lui. Ils parcoururent encore quelques couloirs avant que Fred ne s'arrête devant une porte marron. Il l'ouvrit et Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un placard à balai. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et Fred referma la porte, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet. Les mains sur les genoux, Hermione essayait de reprendre son souffle, et elle bloqua sa respiration en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Elle releva les yeux en cherchant Fred, mais le noir complet l'empêcha de le voir.

 **\- Ils peuvent pas être bien loin ! On a eu Potter, mais si on pouvait avoir la sang de bourbe et Weasmoche, ça serait encore mieux. Pansy, va voir dans les toilettes des filles si cette minable n'y est pas.**

Hermione entendit du mouvement à côté d'elle, et comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Fred, elle tendit la main afin de le situer. Elle sentit ce qui lui semblait être le tissu de son haut, et elle descendit sa main pour attraper celle du rouquin. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'énerve de nouveau en entendant Malefoy l'appeler ainsi, et ils n'avaient surtout pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Les pas commencèrent à s'éloigner et ils entendirent des portes s'ouvrir et se refermer. Ils attendirent encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre bruit dans le couloir, et de sa main libre, Hermione sortit sa baguette.

 **\- Lumos,** chuchota-t-elle.

Le placard maintenant éclairé par sa baguette, elle releva les yeux vers Fred et comme elle s'y attendait, elle vit qu'il avait le visage crispé. Il tourna les yeux vers elle en sentant son regard, et elle décida d'apaiser les tensions.

 **\- Ce n'est rien,** murmura-t-elle.  
 **\- Ça ne te fait rien ? Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle on est censé s'habituer, Hermione.**  
 **\- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que ça vient de Malefoy, et ce qu'il pense de moi m'importe peu. Il est né là dedans, depuis tout petit il est bercé par la haine envers les Moldus et leurs enfants, sorciers ou non. J'ai appris à passer outre.**

Fred soupira et Hermione tenta de sourire pour le calmer. Voyant que ça n'avait pas vraiment l'effet escompté, elle s'approcha de lui et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour aller l'embrasser.

 **\- C'est moi d'habitude qui fait la tête de Gobelin, pas toi. Et ça ne te va pas.**  
 **\- Ah oui ?**  
 **\- Oui, je préfère te voir sourire. J'ai le droit à un sourire ?**  
 **\- J'y gagne quoi en échange ?** demanda Fred en retrouvant doucement son humeur coutumière.  
 **\- Que veux-tu ?**

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui montrer ce qu'il souhaitait en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser à son tour. Hermione sentit son coeur battre plus fort et elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque en se collant à Fred. Elle sentit l'une de ses grandes mains passer dans ses cheveux, provoquant ainsi des frissons chez elle, et elle ferma les yeux encore un peu plus fort. Elle était de plus en plus dépendante à Fred Weasley. Et ça la terrifiait, car elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt en être séparée. Il était devenu sa force, et sa force allait lui être enlevée. Elle s'agrippa alors plus fort à lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, et même si elle savait qu'Harry avait des ennuis, elle n'avait pas envie de sortir de ce placard. Fred recula son visage du sien et Hermione releva les yeux pour le voir, le souffle court.

 **\- Tu vas me manquer.**

Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de le lui dire à cet instant, mais en le voyant ainsi devant elle, ça lui avait échappé. C'était devenu une inquiétude constante. Fred Weasley allait terriblement lui manquer. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas encore parti. À la lueur de sa baguette, elle le vit esquisser un faible sourire, et il alla encadrer ses joues de ses mains.

 **\- Je suis encore là.**  
 **\- Plus pour longtemps. Je ne te dis pas ça pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux faire avec George, je t'aurais dit pareil si tu avais décidé de rester jusqu'au bout. Mais dans tous les cas, tu vas t'en aller, et dans tous les cas, tu vas me manquer.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu seras à Poudlard que nous ne pourrons pas nous voir.**  
 **\- Et tu crois que ça va marcher ?**  
 **\- Attendons de voir avant de dramatiser,** répondit Fred en souriant.

Il se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser furtivement et ce qu'il lui annonça en se reculant fit battre son coeur encore plus fort que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé.

 **\- Moi, en tout cas, j'ai envie que ça marche.**

Ils étaient par la suite sortis discrètement du placard en vérifiant au préalable que le couloir était désert. Le couvre-feu était maintenant dépassé, et il était possible que les élèves au service de Dolorès Ombrage soient toujours en train de traîner dans les couloirs à la recherche des potentiels élèves cachés. Tout en avançant dans les couloirs maintenant vides, Fred attrapa la main d'Hermione. Elle aimait ce contact. Et quand elle y réfléchissait, elle aimait le moindre contact qu'elle avait avec le rouquin. Par chance, ils arrivèrent à leur étage sans croiser le moindre élève, professeur, ou même Rusard. Fred s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et donna le mot de passe pour qu'elle leur ouvre la porte menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

 **\- Le couvre-feu est dépassé,** annonça la dame du portrait en regardant ses ongles.

Fred soupira en faisant les gros yeux au portrait qui ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Hermione avait déjà remarqué, à de nombreuses reprises, que la Grosse Dame aimait empêcher les jumeaux de rentrer une fois le couvre-feu dépassé, et elle esquissa un sourire en voyant la femme du portrait ignorer royalement Fred qui répétait le mot de passe.

 **\- Le couvre-feu est toujours dépassé.**  
 **\- Et alors ? On devrait dormir dans le couloir ?**

Hermione leva les yeux en direction du rouquin en l'entendant poser cette question et elle le regarda un instant continuer à s'énerver sur le portrait qui ne voulait rien entendre. Ainsi donc, la Grosse Dame avait les jumeaux dans son collimateur autant que Rusard.

 **\- Je ne crois pas que votre directrice serait d'accord de vous voir traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.**

Fred allait répliquer, mais Hermione lui coupa la parole en se plaçant entre lui et la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci leva les yeux pour la regarder et Fred poussa un soupir derrière la Gryffondor en la voyant faire. Hermione répéta le mot de passe, que Fred avait déjà prononcé trois fois et, après avoir adressé un sourire narquois au rouquin, la Grosse Dame consentit enfin à ouvrir la porte.

 **\- Favoritisme,** grommela-t-il en suivant Hermione.  
 **\- Être préfète à ces avantages.**

La porte se referma derrière eux et, en regardant devant elle, Hermione vit de nombreux regards posés sur eux. Il y avait une grande partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore rassemblée au centre de la salle commune, et la réalité frappa la Gryffondor de plein fouet. Elle avait presque oublié qu'Harry avait des ennuis, et en faisant le tour de la salle des yeux, elle vit qu'il n'était pas présent. Hermione s'en voulut d'avoir mis de côté un détail aussi important, et ils s'approchèrent du petit groupe.

 **\- On croyait que c'était Harry,** commença Lee. **Ça fait déjà un moment qu'on l'attend.**  
 **\- Où étiez-vous ?** demanda Ron.  
 **\- On a dû se cacher de Malefoy,** répondit Fred.  
 **\- Sales vermines de Serpentard !** siffla Ginny en tapant du pied.

Ils parlèrent un long moment de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là tout en attendant le retour d'Harry. Hermione espérait qu'il n'était pas trop dans les ennuis, et surtout, qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Tant qu'il était en compagnie du directeur, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Le temps avançait lentement dans la salle commune, et le petit groupe de l'armée de Dumbledore commençait à s'éparpiller un peu partout dans la salle. Bon nombre d'entre eux étaient assis sur les canapés ou à même le sol. Hermione était installée à une table en compagnie de Neville, Ron et Ginny. Les jumeaux, eux, ne tenaient pas en place et parcouraient la salle de long en large, ou bien s'arrêtaient subitement dans un coin pour parler de Merlin sait quoi à voix base. Les minutes semblaient stagner, et Harry semblait ne pas vouloir faire son retour dans la salle commune. Après avoir pesté contre les Serpentard et Ombrage un long moment, les discussions s'étaient peu à peu arrêtées. Ron était avachi sur la table, la tête posée au creux de ses bras. Ginny avait les yeux dans le vague et s'occupait à tourner une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt. Neville parlait avec Dean et Seamus du cours donné par Harry avant l'apparition soudaine de Dobby. Les autres élèves parlaient à voix basse entre eux, et le reste des Gryffondor, qui n'étaient pas concernés par l'armée de Dumbledore, étaient couchés depuis longtemps.

Hermione fit rapidement le tour de la salle des yeux et elle s'arrêta sur Fred et George, qui parlaient un peu plus loin. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Le sérieux étalé sur leur visage l'intriguait tout particulièrement. Et en s'attardant sur Fred, un espoir s'empara d'elle. Peut-être que si les choses dégénéraient trop avec Ombrage, les jumeaux décideraient finalement de rester jusqu'au bout de l'année scolaire. Elle ne voyait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle ne voyait pas non plus de quoi ils pouvaient parler avec autant de sérieux. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire de faux espoirs qui rendraient son départ encore plus douloureux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à aller contre cette pensée. Peut-être avait-il senti le regard de la Gryffondor posé sur lui, ou était-ce dû au hasard, mais toujours est-il que Fred tourna le regard en sa direction alors que George lui parlait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione essaya de percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un infime détail dans les yeux du rouquin. Un détail qui l'aiderait à comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Mais le rouquin détourna trop rapidement les yeux pour se concentrer de nouveau sur George en lui répondant. Elle soupira alors et reporta son attention sur la table qui se trouvait devant elle, en attendant Harry.

Harry Potter fit son apparition dans la salle commune une demie-heure plus tard. Tous les élèves avaient sursauté en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et après avoir constaté qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, ils s'étaient levés pour se ruer sur le brun à lunettes. De sa place, Hermione remarqua sa mine fatiguée ainsi que le pli entre ses deux sourcils. Il était inquiet. Harry demanda aux autres de lui laisser le temps de respirer, qu'il allait tout leur expliquer. Il avait ensuite situé Hermione et Ron qui se trouvaient toujours à leur place et les avaient rejoints en leur adressant un regard inquiet. Les élèves formèrent un cercle inégal autour de la table, pendus aux lèvres d'Harry, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée qu'il daigne enfin raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est ainsi que sous leurs yeux ébahis, il expliqua ce à quoi il avait assisté dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Comment ils avaient été dénoncés par Marietta, une amie de Cho Chang. L'entêtement de Dumbledore qui avait affirmé être à la tête de ces cours secrets. La jouissance de Dolorès Ombrage qui se délectait de cette situation. Quand il raconta comment leur directeur avait quitté son bureau, de manière spectaculaire il faut le dire, les élèves autour poussèrent des exclamations, regrettant de ne pas avoir vu la scène de leurs propres yeux. Il passa au crible fin tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand il eut terminé, les discussions étaient vivement reparties alors qu'Hermione restait silencieuse. Dumbledore avait quitté Poudlard pour une durée indéterminée. Et pendant cette durée, Dolorès Ombrage allait certainement être nommée nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

 **\- Elle va être à la tête de l'école,** souffla-t-elle en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Ron et Harry l'avaient cependant entendu, et ils s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe d'élève qui parlait vivement de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Harry confirma à Hermione qu'il avait les mêmes craintes alors que Ron poussait un soupir.

 **\- Ne croyez pas qu'elle va se délecter longtemps de son nouveau statut,** commença George qui s'était approché d'eux.  
 **\- On ne lui en laissera pas l'occasion,** continua Fred.  
 **\- Vous allez vous attirer des ennuis,** soupira Hermione sans vraiment y réfléchir.

C'était uniquement son côté de préfète qui ressortait en ce moment. Elle savait parfaitement que les jumeaux n'avaient rien contre s'attirer des ennuis. Ils ne risquaient rien, mis à part se faire renvoyer. Et puisque quitter Poudlard était effectivement au programme, ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Hermione le savait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à aller contre son inquiétude.

 **\- De toute façon, on a décidé qu'on s'en fiche désormais de s'attirer des ennuis.**  
 **\- Parce qu'avant, vous ne vous en fichiez pas ?** demanda Harry.  
 **\- Non, bien sûr,** dit George. **La preuve, on ne s'est jamais fait renvoyer.**  
 **\- On a toujours su où était la limite.**  
 **\- On a peut-être posé un orteil dessus, à l'occasion,** admit George.  
 **\- Mais nous ne sommes jamais allés jusqu'au vrai grand chambardement.**

C'était vrai. Elle le savait aussi. Fred et George n'avaient jamais poussé le vice assez loin pour se retrouver dans de mauvaises situations. En dépit de ce qu'elle pouvait penser depuis toutes ses années, les jumeaux se contrôlaient, savaient ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire. En pinçant les lèvres, elle regarda l'air sérieux affiché sur leurs visages, ainsi que l'air étonné qui commençait à se peindre sur le visage de Ron et Harry.

 **\- Et maintenant ?** demanda Ron d'un ton hésitant.  
 **\- Et bien, maintenant...,** commença George.  
 **\- Après le départ de Dumbledore...,** ajouta Fred.  
 **\- Nous avons pensé que notre nouvelle directrice...,** reprit George.  
 **\- Méritait bien un peu de chambardement.**  
 **\- Ne faites surtout pas ça !** murmura Ginny qui s'était jointe à eux. **Elle serait ravie d'avoir une bonne raison de vous renvoyer.**  
 **\- Je crois que tu ne nous as pas très bien compris, Ginny,** répondit Fred avec un sourire. **Nous n'avons plus envie de rester. Nous partirions bien à l'instant même si nous n'étions pas décidés à faire un petit quelque chose en hommage à Dumbledore.**

Hermione sentit son cœur se pincer, et elle resserra les bras qu'elle avait croisés contre sa poitrine. L'annonce de Fred fit naître un silence autour du petit groupe, et elle sentit les regards d'Harry, Ron et Ginny posés sur elle. Bien évidemment. Ils devaient certainement être en train de se demander comment allait réagir Hermione en entendant Fred parler ainsi. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était déjà au courant. Ils ne savaient pas que les jumeaux étaient prêts à partir depuis longtemps.

 **\- Mais...,** commença Ginny en quittant Hermione des yeux pour regarder Fred.  
 **\- Je suis déjà au courant,** annonça Hermione.

Elle voulait éviter une discussion inutile. Elle voulait surtout éviter d'en parler. Elle avait eu cet espoir ridicule que les jumeaux changent d'avis suite aux récents événements, mais il se produisait finalement l'inverse. Ils étaient encore plus décidés à partir. Ils n'avaient plus envie de rester.

 **\- Comment ça, tu étais déjà au courant ?** s'étonna Ron.  
 **\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est pourtant très clair.**

Elle n'avait pas envie de s'en prendre à Ron, mais elle sentait l'agacement s'emparer d'elle. Elle n'avait pas aimé la manière dont Fred avait annoncé leur envie de quitter Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas aimé d'avoir l'impression de ne pas compter. De ne pas être importante. De n'être qu'une élève parmi tous les autres. Elle sentait que Fred essayait de croiser son regard, mais elle s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir le regarder. Hermione avait envie de monter dans son dortoir pour ne plus en ressortir, mais attirer doublement l'attention sur elle ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

 **\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça,** reprit-elle. **C'est eux qu'il faut regarder,** ajouta-t-elle en montrant les jumeaux d'un mouvement de tête sans pour autant regarder Fred.

Les autres Gryffondor n'insistèrent pas plus longtemps et se retournèrent en direction des jumeaux pour leur poser des questions sur leur décision, et sur ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour Ombrage. Hermione ne les écouta pas et regarda autour d'elle en soupirant. La salle commune s'était peu à peu vidée maintenant qu'Harry était de retour. Il ne restait plus qu'eux et un groupe de trois Gryffondor. En entendant Ron s'exclamer de joie en parlant avec les jumeaux, elle soupira de nouveau et décida de finalement monter dans son dortoir. Elle n'accorda un regard à personne, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention, et après s'être levée de sa chaise, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers en pierre. Une fois en haut, elle entreprit de tourner à droite pour rejoindre les dortoirs des filles, mais elle fut interrompue en sentant des doigts longs et fins s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant avant de se retourner pour faire face à Fred.

 **\- Ce n'est pas le moment,** dit-elle en regardant un point derrière le rouquin.  
 **\- Le moment de ?**  
 **\- De me parler.**  
 **\- C'est toujours le moment.**

Hermione soupira de nouveau, maintenant parfaitement agacée, et s'appuya contre le mur en pierre tout en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Fred la regarda faire silencieusement et la Gryffondor ne s'attarda pas sur son regard.

 **\- Que tu veuilles quitter Poudlard, je peux le concevoir. Mais que tu te comportes comme si tu ne laissais rien derrière toi, je n'arrive pas à le comprendre.**  
 **\- Je ne fais pas comme si...**  
 **\- Si,** le coupa Hermione. **C'est exactement ce que tu fais. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'en ai eu suffisamment pour la journée.**

Elle se retourna et entreprit de monter les marches menant aux dortoirs des filles sans un regard en arrière. Elle sentait sur son dos le regard de Fred, et elle continua sa route jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle ne fit pas attention aux filles qui partageaient sa chambre et après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, elle se glissa dans ses draps. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'allait pas s'endormir de sitôt. Il y avait une phrase qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit, et cette phrase allait la hanter toute la nuit, ainsi que toutes les nuits à venir.

"Nous n'avons plus envie de rester."


	33. Trente-deuxième chapitre

**T** **rente-deuxième chapitr** **e.**

 **\- Salut les nazes !**  
 **\- 'lut, répondit Lee.**  
 **\- Toi-même,** enchaîna George.

Angelina Johnson, qui venait de rejoindre les jumeaux et Lee à la table des Gryffondor, les regarda à tour de rôle en fronçant les sourcils. L'accueil qui lui était attribué d'habitude était bien plus chaleureux que ce matin-là, et elle avait maintenant terriblement envie de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans leurs têtes.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?**  
 **\- Rien,** répondit Fred.  
 **\- On pète le feu,** ajouta George.  
 **\- Comme des dragons,** renchérit Lee.

Les jumeaux posèrent le regard sur Lee Jordan et sortirent simultanément un "elle était nulle, celle-là", face à un Lee qui essayait vainement de défendre sa blague en disant qu'elle était parfaitement au niveau.

 **\- Vous préparez quelque chose ?** insista Angelina. **Pourquoi, toi, tu as cette tête-là ? Tu ferais peur à un Troll !** ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Fred.  
 **\- Arrête, même avec cette tête, tu me trouves irrésistible.**  
 **\- À d'autres, Weasley. Non, sérieux, qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ? Ça a un rapport avec le départ de Dumbledore ?**  
 **\- On trafique rien,** reprit Fred.  
 **\- On n'a juste pas dormi de la nuit.**  
 **\- Et Fred a des peines de coeur.**

Angelina leva de nouveau les yeux en direction de Fred après avoir entendu la dernière phrase de Lee alors que le rouquin lui adressait un regard noir. Un sourire vint fendre le visage de la poursuiveuse de Quidditch alors qu'elle regardait malicieusement Fred, qui se trouvait assis à côté d'elle tandis que les deux autres, qui étaient en face, essayaient de contenir leur rire.

 **\- Non, pas un mot,** anticipa Fred en levant le doigt.  
 **\- Alooooors, Freddie, on a des peines de coeur ?** commença-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.  
 **\- Je n'ai pas de peines de coeur,** répondit le concerné. **Mange, et tais-toi, ajouta-t-il en lui mettant un bout de brioche sous le nez.**  
 **\- Hé !** s'exclama Angelina en lui tapant l'épaule. **Je vais te le faire avaler ton bout de brioche !**  
 **\- Ouuuuh, j'ai peur !**

Angelina hocha la tête tout en plissant les yeux pour regarder le rouquin à ses côtés, et après avoir glissé un "Ok", elle s'empara du bout de brioche et sauta sur Fred pour essayer de faire entrer, de gré ou de force, la nourriture dans sa bouche. Fred ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui facilita la tâche à Angelina, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rasseoir, fière d'elle, le rouquin la retint d'une main par les poignets et de l'autre, il s'empara de ce qu'il avait à sa portée, à savoir la cuillère qui se trouvait dans un pot de confiture. Il se retourna vers Angelina, un air malicieux sur le visage, en lui présentant la cuillère pleine.

 **\- Non, pas la cuillère !** s'exclama Angelina. **Fred ! Pas la cuillère ! Je sors de la douche !**

Mais les supplications d'Angelina n'eurent pas l'effet escompté et, à grand renfort de "là, voilà, c'est mieux...", Fred entreprit d'étaler la confiture un peu partout sur le visage de la poursuiveuse qui se débattait comme elle le pouvait en riant. Quand elle parvint enfin à se dégager de la poigne de Fred, elle avait mal aux côtes à force de rire tandis que Lee et George éclatèrent de rire en voyant son visage recouvert de confiture à certains endroits, de même pour quelques mèches de cheveux.

 **\- Peine de coeur ou pas, Fred Weasley, je vais te tuer !**  
 **\- Toujours pas peur,** répondit Fred en riant.  
 **\- Tiens, mais je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour ce matin !**

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se pencha sur Fred pour lui faire la bise alors que celui-ci tentait de l'esquiver, comprenant son petit manège pour lui refiler un peu de la confiture qu'elle avait sur le visage. Riant de nouveau, Angelina manqua de tomber et poussa un petit cri avant d'être retenue par Fred. Elle profita de la situation pour prendre à son tour une cuillère qu'elle plongea à l'aveuglette dans le pot de confiture, avant de venir l'écraser contre le nez du rouquin.

 **\- Vengeance !** s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.  
 **\- Monsieur Weasley, Miss Johnson, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire, exactement ?**

Angelina perdit instantanément son sourire et, en écarquillant les yeux, elle tourna la tête pour faire face à Dolorès Ombrage, qui les regardait d'un air crispé. Fred se retourna plus nonchalamment après avoir croisé le regard de Lee et de son frère pour faire face à son tour à leur professeur, nouvellement directrice.

 **\- Euh...,** commença Angelina, mal à l'aise.  
 **\- C'est un nouveau masque pour la peau,** intervint Fred. **Vous désirez peut-être essayer ?**  
 **\- Je crois qu'il vous ferait le plus grand bien,** ajouta George qui n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Les élèves présents autour d'eux, ainsi qu'Angelina, étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise en entendant George parler ainsi de leur nouvelle directrice qui, elle, fulminait.

 **\- On a même différents parfums !** renchérit Fred.  
 **\- La bouse de Dragon fait des merveilles !**  
 **\- Surtout dans de tels cas..., ajouta le premier.**

Les joues de Dolorès Ombrage commençaient à devenir rouges tant elle se contenait, et ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus plissés à mesure qu'elle regardait les jumeaux.

 **\- Avez-vous conscience, jeunes impertinents, que vous vous adressez à la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme.  
 **\- Oui, enfin...**  
 **\- Temporairement seulement.**  
 **\- Je suis en mesure de vous renvoyer sur-le-champ si je le souhaite,** ajouta Dolorès Ombrage en pinçant les lèvres.

Fred mourrait d'envie de lui répondre "allez-y", mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelqu'un l'en empêchait. Il ne la voyait pas, mais il savait que le regard d'Hermione était posé sur lui, tout comme la plupart de la Grande Salle d'ailleurs. Ils étaient certes prêts à partir, mais ils ne pouvaient pas partir maintenant. Ils ne pouvaient pas raccourcir encore plus les jours qu'ils leur restaient à passer à Poudlard. Alors en détournant les yeux, il capta le regard de son frère pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas dire ce qu'il avait certainement en tête, lui aussi. Il n'aimait pas capituler ainsi, mais là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller plus loin.

 **\- Alors, messieurs, on ne trouve plus rien à dire ?** minauda Dolorès Ombrage.  
 **\- Non, nous nous avouons vaincus,** répondit George.  
 **\- Bien. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous préciser que vous êtes tous les deux les bienvenus dans mon bureau durant toute la semaine. Miss Johnson, mercredi soir et samedi après-midi devraient suffire.**

Elle tourna ensuite les talons d'un air satisfait et petit à petit, les discussions autour reprirent leur cours. Fred et Angelina se retournèrent de nouveau face à la table et s'emparèrent chacun d'une serviette pour nettoyer la confiture qu'ils avaient toujours sur le visage.

 **\- S'il y a bien une sorcière qu'il faudrait envoyer au bûcher, c'est elle !** râla Fred en passant la serviette sur son nez.  
 **\- J'ai cru que vous n'alliez pas arrêter !** s'exclama Lee. **Quelques répliques de plus et vous auriez fini à la porte !**

Pendant que George répondait à Lee qu'ils n'étaient plus à ça près, Angelina adressait un regard désolé à Fred pour l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Il lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave en se frottant plus vigoureusement le nez et Angelina fit la grimace en le regardant faire.

 **\- Je crois que ça a collé, le temps qu'elle nous parle... Essaye avec de l'eau.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle tendit une carafe d'eau vers le rouquin pour en verser un peu sur la serviette qu'il lui tendait, et il réitéra son geste.

 **\- C'est mieux. Fait pareil,** répondit-il.

Angelina mit à son tour de l'eau sur sa serviette et entreprit de se nettoyer le visage alors que Fred terminait sa tâche. Il se joignit à la discussion de George et Lee qui ne portait sur nulle autre que Dolorès Ombrage, jusqu'à ce que Angelina intervienne de nouveau.

 **\- C'est bon là ?** demanda-t-elle.  
 **\- Non,** répondit Lee. **Il y en a encore sur le front.**  
 **\- J'te retiens, Weasley, j'te retiens,** ajouta Angelina à l'adresse de Fred.  
 **\- Tu as commencé avec la brioche,** répondit-il. **Donne.**

Angelina comprit à sa main tendue qu'il réclamait la serviette humide et la lui donna. Il entreprit d'enlever ce qu'il restait de confiture sur son visage et une fois fait, il esquissa un sourire en regardant ses cheveux.

 **\- Par contre, pour tes cheveux, même la serviette humide n'y pourra rien.**

Angelina soupira en lui répétant une nouvelle fois qu'elle le détestait, et après avoir retiré un élastique de son poignet, elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux pour cacher les dégâts.

 **\- Ça fera l'affaire pour la journée,** commenta-t-elle. **Et sinon, Weasley, ne croit pas que j'ai oublié tes peines de coeur ! Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos toute la journée !** s'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
 **\- Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?** soupira faussement Fred.  
 **\- La confiture, Fred. La confiture.**

Ils terminèrent rapidement le déjeuner qu'ils avaient à peine commencé, et alors que la Grande salle commençait peu à peu à se vider, ils suivirent le mouvement. Lee emporta avec lui le quart de la brioche restante alors que George prenait quelques tartines discrètement. Ils commençaient la journée par deux heures relativement ennuyantes, et manger s'avérait être un bon passe-temps. Ils sortirent donc de la Grande Salle en se mêlant aux autres élèves, sous le regard de Dolorès Ombrage qui était retournée à la table des professeurs, mais aussi sous le regard d'Hermione.

[…]

Elle avait regardé avec amertume la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus loin, à la table des Gryffondor. Il riait, se battait avec de la confiture, parlait avec engouement, s'amusait avec Angelina, et ne semblait pas le moins du monde préoccupé par ce qui s'était passé la veille. Quand Hermione ne pensait que ça depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, après seulement trois heures de sommeil, lui avait le même air qu'il affichait tous les jours. Les autres élèves qui l'entouraient avaient rapidement deviné ce qu'elle regardait ainsi, et comme la moitié de la Grande Salle ce matin-là, ils avaient assisté à leur petite altercation avec Dolorès Ombrage. Quand les jumeaux, Lee et Angelina eurent quitté la salle en riant, les bras chargés de nourriture, Hermione avait de nouveau déposé son regard sur son verre de jus de citrouille en soupirant.

 **\- On t'écoute,** commença Ginny.  
 **\- Pardon ?** s'étonna Hermione en la regardant.  
 **\- Dis-nous ce que tu penses si fort, sinon tu vas exploser avant la fin de la journée.**  
 **\- Je... Je ne pense à rien !**  
 **\- On te croit tous,** répondit Ron avant de prendre une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

Hermione soupira et les regarda à tour de rôle. Ils étaient tous en train de la fixer en attendant qu'elle parle, que ce soit Ron et Ginny, ou même Harry à qui elle lança un regard noir.

 **\- Ah, alors comme ça tu es du côté des Weasley ?** demanda-t-elle.  
 **\- C'est parce qu'on est les meilleurs,** répondit Ginny à la place d'Harry. **Alors ? Tu es jalouse d'Angelina ?**  
 **\- Je ne suis pas jalouse d'Angelina !**  
 **\- C'est tout à fait légitime quand tu sais qu'ils ont été au bal de l'an dernier ensemble.**  
 **\- Tu y étais avec Neville et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'est passé un truc entre vous,** bougonna Hermione.  
 **\- Ouais, mais eux, ils ont fait plus que danser ensemble,** répondit Ginny en couvrant sa tartine de confiture.

Harry, qui était à côté d'elle, lui adressa un coup de coude qui lui fit lâcher sa tartine alors qu'Hermione la regardait de nouveau en écarquillant les yeux. Ron murmura un "c'est pas ma sœur, j'la connais pas", alors qu'Harry faisait les gros yeux à Ginny qui attendait des excuses pour son coup de coude. Et en relevant les yeux vers Hermione, elle comprit enfin.

 **\- Haha...,** ricana-t-elle nerveusement. **Tu savais pas. Elle savait pas,** répéta-t-elle aux garçons. **Ginny la boulette le retour... Enfin, au moins, maintenant, tu sais !** tenta-t-elle vainement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
 **\- Je n'ai plus faim. On se voit en cours.**

Sur ces mots, Hermione repoussa son bol et se leva pour quitter la Grande Salle alors qu'elle entendait derrière elle Ron qui demandait à Ginny si elle savait la fermer de temps en temps. Elle soupira en entendant Ginny répondre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et elle n'entendit pas la suite, étant trop éloignée. Elle traversa la Grande Salle et, une fois dans le couloir, elle regarda l'heure sur la grande horloge murale. Elle avait encore un quart d'heure devant elle avant le premier cours de la journée. Ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire pour tuer le temps, mais surtout, n'ayant rien envie de faire, elle décida de se rendre directement devant la salle de cours, à savoir la salle du professeur McGonagall. Elle y fut rapidement et ne fut pas surprise de voir le couloir vide. La porte étant fermée, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver assise par terre. Elle replia les jambes contre sa poitrine en songeant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Elle savait que Fred était allé au bal du tournoi des trois sorciers en compagnie d'Angelina, mais elle ne savait pas qu'ils avaient entretenu une quelconque relation. Quand elle se demanda pourquoi elle était la seule à ne pas être au courant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'intéressait absolument pas à ce genre de chose l'année dernière. Fred pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde, sauf quand il venait à enfreindre le règlement de l'école. Elle essaya de se souvenir de l'allure qu'avait Fred pour le bal, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Les seules choses qui lui revenaient en tête étaient les danses qu'elle avait partagées avec son beau cavalier, Viktor Krum, ainsi que la colère de Ron, qu'elle comprenait maintenant. Mais elle ne parvint pas à se souvenir de Fred. Elle ne savait même pas si elle l'avait aperçu durant cette soirée. Il était peut-être trop occupé avec Angelina, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Hermione ne savait pas ce que Ginny avait voulu dire en annonçant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que danser à cette soirée-là. Elle ne savait pas s'ils s'étaient tournés autour, embrassés, ou même plus, qui sait. Et maintenant qu'elle avait appris ça, elle était effectivement jalouse d'Angelina Johnson. Elle ne voyait plus la manière dont la poursuiveuse lui avait sauté dessus au cours du déjeuné du même œil, tout comme elle ne voyait plus de la même façon la manière dont il avait essuyé ce qu'elle avait sur le visage. Elle était jalouse, elle était triste de son départ, vexée de son comportement de la veille, et lui, il ne semblait absolument pas s'en préoccuper. Hermione sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et elle vit la tête du professeur McGonagall en sortir.

 **\- Miss Granger, vous êtes en avance. Entrez, ne restez pas ainsi dans le couloir.**

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et se redressa alors que son professeur disparaissait à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. La Gryffondor ne tarda pas à la suivre, et après l'avoir vue derrière son bureau, elle alla s'asseoir à leur table habituelle, soit la quatrième table du rang de droite. Elle prépara ensuite ses affaires pour le cours en essayant de mettre Fred de côté, mais une fois sa tâche terminée, en attendant le cours, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas quand les jumeaux comptaient quitter Poudlard, mais elle se doutait que c'était très prochainement. Et c'était ça le pire, ne pas savoir combien de temps il lui restait. Hermione posa son menton sur la paume de sa main en faisant tourner distraitement sa plume dans son autre main. Le professeur McGonagall lui adressa un rapide regard par-dessus ses lunettes avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses copies. La salle resta plongée dans le silence pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes avant que les deux sorcières ne commencent à entendre des pas dans les couloirs. Les dialogues et les rires se rapprochaient, et le silence disparut dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de métamorphose.

 **\- Ah bah tu es là !** s'exclama Ron en prenant place à sa droite. **On est allé te chercher à la salle commune.**  
 **\- Fallait pas,** répondit Hermione.

Harry prit place à sa gauche et, après avoir rétabli le silence, le cours put enfin commencer. Pour une fois, le cours sembla, aux yeux d'Hermione, interminable, tout comme les cours suivants. Quand midi arriva enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron, Hermione leur annonça qu'elle n'avait pas faim et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque sans attendre de réponse de leurs part. Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé dans le même ordre. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Fred, pas envie de lui parler, alors elle essayait de rester le moins longtemps possible dans les couloirs pour être sûre de ne pas le croiser. Une fois le soir venu, Hermione s'était retrouvée face à deux choix. Le premier, rejoindre son dortoir où se trouvaient les autres filles qui parlaient "filles". Deuxième choix, rester dans la salle commune pour faire ses devoirs et réviser. Le premier choix lui permettait de ne pas voir Fred, mais lui faisait subir les minauderies de ses camarades de chambre. Le deuxième choix lui ferait certainement voir Fred, mais aussi lui permettait de ne pas supporter toutes ces discussions de filles. Elle se disait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas ignorer éternellement le rouquin. Il pouvait partir à tout moment, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de date, et elle s'en voudrait amèrement s'il partait sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de parler. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre encore un petit moment, elle décida toute fois de monter à son dortoir. Elle s'installa sur son lit, son manuel sur les genoux, après avoir pris soin de refermer les rideaux du lit à baldaquin et entreprit de réviser, profitant du fait que le dortoir soit encore vide. Au bout de dix minutes, elle entendit trois petits coups frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement.

 **\- Hermione ? C'est moi.**

Elle reconnut la voix de Ginny qui ouvrit le rideau de son lit à baldaquin afin de venir s'installer à ses côtés. Hermione la regarda faire sans prononcer un mot, et la rouquine décida enfin de se lancer.

 **\- Écoute, je suis désolée pour ce matin. Je pensais que tu savais.**

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête en faisant mine d'être pleinement concentrée sur le manuel qui reposait sur ses jambes. En réalité, elle était en train de relire la même phrase pour la quatrième fois.

 **\- Tu m'en veux ?**  
 **\- Non, Ginny. Je ne t'en veux pas.**  
 **\- Ah, tant mieux !** s'exclama la rouquine. **Car Fred m'envoie te chercher.**

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin en coin auquel Ginny répondit par un "Hé, je fais juste le messager !", en levant les deux mains en l'air. La plus âgée se concentra de nouveau sur son manuel en soupirant.

 **\- Eh bien, puisque tu t'amuses à faire les messagères, va lui dire que je n'ai pas envie de le voir.**  
 **\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est à cause de ce matin ? Hermione, on a tous des ex ! Même toi tu as eu une histoire avec Krum !**  
 **\- Je ne crois pas que ce que j'ai entretenu avec Viktor ait été du même ordre que la relation entre Fred et Angelina,** ricana amèrement Hermione.  
 **\- Certes, mais tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher,** insista Ginny.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas ça. Enfin, il n'y a pas que ça. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et j'ai encore moins envie de lui parler.**

Ginny n'insista pas plus et resta encore un court instant aux côtés d'Hermione qui ne lâchait pas son livre des yeux, tout en mâchouillant son crayon de bois. La rouquine se décida finalement à partir, et après une légère pression sur la jambe de son amie, elle quitta le dortoir. Une fois seule, Hermione envoya valser son livre au bout du lit et se mit à mordiller son crayon avec encore plus de vigueur. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Fred ait eu une relation avec Angelina, mais c'était plutôt le fait qu'ils soient toujours proches. Ils étaient dans la même classe depuis sept ans, c'était inévitable. Elle le connaissait depuis plus longtemps qu'Hermione, elle le côtoyait une bonne partie de l'année depuis sept longues années. Alors qu'Hermione n'était réellement présente que depuis quelques mois... Elle coinça son crayon entre ses dents afin de se pencher pour récupérer son livre qui se trouvait au bout du lit, avant de s'arrêter en entendant de nouveau trois petits coups à la porte.

 **\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de toquer, Ginny.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas Ginny. C'est Mindy. Je peux entrer ?**  
 **\- Euh... Oui,** s'étonna Hermione une fois redressée.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entreprit d'écarter les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin simultanément. Elle fit face à Mindy, une fille de quatrième année avec qui il lui était déjà arrivé de parler de temps à autre. La Gryffondor aux cheveux lisses adressa un sourire amical à Hermione qui attendait de savoir pourquoi elle était là.

 **\- Je peux t'aider ?**  
 **\- En fait... Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui m'envoient te chercher. L'un d'eux voudrait te parler. Je ne saurais pas te dire lequel, par contre...**

En entendant la réponse de Mindy, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. La blonde le remarqua et lui adressa par la suite un sourire gêné.

 **\- Oui, je sais lequel des deux c'est. Est-ce que tu peux leur dire que moi, j'ai des examens à passer et que je n'ai pas le temps de descendre ? demanda Hermione en insistant sur le "moi". Et non, dis-leur plutôt que je n'ai pas envie de descendre. Ou tu sais quoi, ne leur dit rien. Tu ne vas pas t'amuser à faire la messagère toi aussi.**  
 **\- Ok...,** répondit Mindy après un court silence. **Donc... Je ne leur dis rien ?**  
 **\- Voilà.**

La blonde adressa un nouveau sourire à Hermione avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre, comme si elle ne voulait pas la déranger plus. De nouveau seule, Hermione grimaça en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller, oubliant complètement le manuel qu'elle souhaitait récupérer. Une chance que les garçons n'avaient pas le droit de monter dans le dortoir des filles, sinon ce n'est pas Ginny ou Mindy qui seraient venues toquer à sa porte, mais Fred en personne. Et encore, il n'aurait même pas prit la peine de toquer. Assise sur son lit, elle ferma les yeux en essayant de relativiser. Ce n'était pas tant Angelina qui l'inquiétait. Elle était certes jalouse, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde que Fred puisse la blesser en allant fricoter ailleurs. Non, elle ne le pensait pas capable de faire une telle chose, et étrangement, elle était sûre d'elle à ce sujet. Fred était plutôt du genre à la blesser involontairement, sans s'en rendre compte. Comme la veille, quand il avait annoncé qu'ils n'avaient plus envie de rester à Poudlard. Ce n'était qu'une formalité pour eux, mais il n'avait pas conscience que ce n'en était pas une aux yeux de la Gryffondor. Fred allait partir et, au fond, il n'y avait que ça qui l'inquiétait, en mettant de côté le départ de Dumbledore et le retour de Voldemort. Ils avaient tant de choses à penser, mais elle restait focalisée sur cette unique chose. Et même si ça l'agaçait, elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Deux petits coups frappés à sa porte lui firent ouvrir les yeux, et elle ne prit même pas la peine de se lever.

 **\- Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle.  
 **\- Euh... Salut. C'est... Les grands rouquins m'ont dit de te dire qu'ils voulaient te voir.**

Cette voix fluette lui fit comprendre qu'il devait certainement s'agir d'une élève de première année, ou peut-être de deuxième, mais c'était moins probable. Elle soupira en entendant le silence derrière la porte et devina que la jeune fille était en train d'attendre une réponse de sa part.

 **\- Dis-leur que je suis occupée. Et s'ils te renvoient me chercher, ne les écoute pas.**  
 **\- Euh... D'accord.**

Elle entendit des petits pas précipités dans le couloir et une fois le silence revenu, elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle savait que Fred n'allait pas en démordre facilement, et ce geste la touchait autant qu'il l'agaçait. Elle resta cependant allongée sur son lit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait incapable de réviser ce soir-là, ou même de s'endormir. Sept minutes s'étaient écoulées, avant que de nouveaux coups se fassent entendre derrière la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Encore une fois, elle ne bougea pas, et elle ne prit cette fois-ci même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

 **\- Laisse-moi deviner. Les jumeaux t'envoient me chercher.**  
 **\- En effet, répondit la voix derrière la porte.**

Hermione eut l'impression d'entendre une voix un peu plus âgée que précédemment, il devait sûrement s'agir d'une troisième ou quatrième année.

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi quand les jumeaux donnent un ordre, tout le monde obéit ?**  
 **\- Parce qu'on a le droit de choisir le produit de notre choix en échange.**

Hermione devina qu'elle voulait parler des produits inventés par les jumeaux, et comprit pourquoi ils étaient si nombreux à accepter de venir la chercher. Elle les reconnaissait bien là, avec leurs caractères espiègles. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de répondre à l'élève derrière la porte la même chose que précédemment. L'élève quitta ensuite le couloir et Hermione se demanda combien d'élèves il leur faudrait pour enfin se rendre compte qu'elle ne voulait pas descendre. Elle comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à en démordre quand on frappa de nouveau à sa porte.

 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- L'un des Weasley m'envoie te dire que si tu ne descends pas, il ira voir McGo pour lui demander comment contrer le sort des escaliers.**

Hermione laissa échapper un sourire plus franc cette fois-ci, en se rendant compte que Fred n'avait même pas besoin de se trouver à ses côtés pour la faire sourire. Elle l'aimait pour ça. Et il allait lui manquer pour ça.

 **\- Ok. Réponds-lui vingt-neuf.**  
 **\- Quoi ?** s'étonna l'élève derrière la porte.  
 **\- Dis-lui "vingt-neuf".**  
 **\- C'est quoi, vingt-neuf ?**  
 **\- Il saura.**  
 **\- D'accord. Et merci ! Grâce à toi, j'ai eu gratuitement l'un de leurs produits le plus cher !**  
 **\- Je t'en prie, répondit Hermione en souriant.**

Elle se leva après avoir entendu pour la quatrième fois des pas s'éloigner du couloir et attacha grossièrement ses cheveux qui étaient jusqu'à présent détachés. Après avoir refermé son livre, qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir traîner ainsi ouvert, elle quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons. Par chance, elle n'avait pas à passer par la salle commune pour y accéder. Elle croisa peu de monde, étant donné que le couvre-feu n'avait lieu que dans une demi-heure, et commença à chercher la vingt-neuvième chambre. Une fois devant ne sachant pas où se trouvait Lee, elle prit la peine de toquer, mais personne ne répondit. Hermione ouvrit donc la porte et pénétra dans la chambre en regardant autour d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle y entrait, et elle fut étonnée de ne pas la voir tant en désordre que ça. Il y avait certes, des habits éparpillés un peu partout et des objets non identifiables visiblement dédiés à leurs inventions, mais ça restait raisonnable. Dans un coin de la pièce, elle vit une grosse masse ovale sous un drap et devina qu'il s'agissait du fameux ballon-bouée rebondissant qu'il lui avait donné l'une de ses plus grosses frayeurs. Elle roula des yeux en y repensant et, alors qu'elle était en train de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là et ce qu'il lui avait pris, elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Fred croisa rapidement son regard avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui. De son côté, Hermione se maudissait de plus en plus d'avoir eu cette idée. Elle se sentait gênée de se trouver ainsi dans sa chambre et ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. À son soulagement, Fred prit les choses en main et, tout en lui attrapant la main, justement, il la guida sur le lit de droite avant de lui indiquer de s'y asseoir.

 **\- Écoute, Hermione. Je sais que tu m'en veux à propos de ce que j'ai pu dire hier, mais laisse moi te dire que pour une fois, tu as tout faux. J'ai pleinement conscience de ce que je laisse derrière moi, que je te laisse derrière moi. Mais dans tous les cas, on aurait eu cette discussion, que je décide de rester ou non. Dans tous les cas, je vais partir alors que toi, tu vas rester.**

Hermione était restée silencieuse et l'avait écouté attentivement. Elle était soulagée de constater qu'il était prêt à parler sérieusement avec elle de ce qui lui causait tant de soucis en ce moment. Elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus sur le lit, afin de s'appuyer contre son sommet en repliant les jambes contre sa poitrine.

 **\- J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à m'en préoccuper.**  
 **\- Tu n'es pas la seule. Mais on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, et tu me connais, je suis du genre à vivre au jour le jour, termina-t-il en souriant.**

La Gryffondor esquissa un faible sourire à son tour tout en jouant nerveusement avec l'un des bords de la couverture du lit sur lequel ils étaient assis, qui devait certainement être celui de Fred.

 **\- Vous avez prévu une date ? Pour votre départ,** précisa-t-elle.  
 **\- Oui. Enfin, on ne sait pas si l'on va s'y tenir, mais pour l'instant, il y en a une.**  
 **\- Et c'est quand ?**  
 **\- Je préfère ne pas te le dire.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** s'indigna Hermione en relevant franchement la tête.  
 **\- Parce que si tu connais le jour prévu, tu vas y penser encore plus.**

Hermione se renfrogna, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que le rouquin n'avait pas tort. En connaissant la date, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de compter les jours et plus la date approcherait, plus elle deviendrait irritable. Non, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, surtout en ces périodes d'examens.

 **\- Je ne peux même pas avoir une vague idée ?** insista quand même Hermione.  
 **\- Non,** répondit Fred en se rapprochant.  
 **\- Juste une petite idée, s'il te plait.**  
 **\- Non,** continua Fred en souriant.

À mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, Hermione avait allongé ses jambes contre le lit, lui permettant ainsi de venir plus près. Elle pouvait à présent sentir son odeur, et même si la dernière fois remontait seulement à la veille, elle était soulagée de pouvoir sentir cette odeur à nouveau. Elle posa la main droite sur sa joue, et ce contact seul la fit frissonner.

 **\- Je n'aime pas rester dans l'ignorance.**  
 **\- On a encore du temps.**  
 **\- Combien de temps ?** demanda Hermione en allant poser son autre main sur l'autre joue de Fred.  
 **\- Suffisamment.**

Fred se rapprocha d'elle pour venir l'embrasser, mais il n'eut le temps de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres qu'elle entreprit de le repousser, n'ayant pas fini son interrogatoire.

 **\- Une semaine ?**  
 **\- Non,** répondit Fred en souriant.  
 **\- Moins ?**  
 **\- Plus,** dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Hermione ne résista pas cette fois et répondit au baiser du rouquin, légèrement apaisée d'apprendre qu'il était là, de sûr, pour encore une semaine. Quand ses lèvres se séparèrent des siennes, elle en profita pour reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

 **\- Deux semaines ?**  
 **\- J'ai dit que je ne te dirais rien.**  
 **\- Quinze jours ? Dis-moi juste si j'ai encore quinze jours devant moi et j'arrête avec mes questions.**  
 **\- Tu n'as pas que quinze jours. Tout ne s'arrêtera pas après Poudlard, et tant que tu voudras de moi, je serai là.**  
 **\- Et si toi tu ne veux plus de moi ?**

Fred esquissa un sourire avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser de nouveau, tout en lui ayant au préalable murmuré un "tu es folle" qui la fit sourire à son tour. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, le rapprochant ainsi au plus près de lui, si bien qu'il se retrouvait pratiquement couché sur elle. Elle sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort en sentant le corps de Fred aussi proche du sien, et elle était certaine que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux en bataille alors que celle de Fred s'aventurait sur le dos de cette dernière. Elle avait le souffle court, mais n'aurait stoppé ce contact pour rien au monde. Autrefois, elle avait besoin de se plonger dans un livre pour se sentir à sa place. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin de livre. Elle avait besoin de Fred. De son rire, de son regard, de sa peau, de ses sourires, de sa voix, de tout ce qui le caractérisait. Elle avait besoin de lui pour se sentir elle-même.

 _Embrasse tant que tes lèvres sont encore rouges_  
 _Tant qu'il est encore silencieux_  
 _Noie-toi dans les yeux tant qu'ils sont encore aveugles_  
 _Aime tant que la nuit cache encore l'aube flétrie._


	34. Trente-troisième chapitre

« Un peu de toi est entré en moi pour toujours et m'a contaminé comme un poison. »

 **T** **rente-troisième chapitr** **e.**

 **\- Ginny m'a parlé d'Angelina.**

Je relève la tête en entendant ses paroles s'échapper des lèvres du rouquin. Toujours installés sur son lit, ma tête repose sur son torse et, son bras m'entourant, il caresse paresseusement mon dos du bout de ses doigts. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en maudissant intérieurement Ginny, qui ne sait visiblement pas se taire. Ça doit être l'effet secondaire d'être la seule fille au milieu de toute cette fratrie masculine. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, Fred remonte un peu le bras qui se trouve derrière mon dos et je souris en sentant qu'il tire une mèche de mes cheveux.

 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Angelina.**  
 **\- Ta soeur ne sait pas se taire.**  
 **\- Et pour une fois, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre,** répond-il alors que j'entends le sourire dans sa voix.

Je commence à jouer nerveusement avec le bas du pull de Fred, tout en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais lui dire. Que j'aimerais savoir qu'elle a été la vraie nature de leur relation ? Que je suis jalouse de cette fille qui le connaît si bien ? Que j'aimerais parfois réussir à m'amuser autant qu'elle sans me soucier des conséquences ?

 **\- Qu'est-ce que Ginny t'as dit ?**  
 **\- Qu'elle avait fait une boulette à propos du bal de Noël. Que t'a-t-elle dit, à toi ?**  
 **\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et ce n'est pas si important, quand on y songe.**  
 **\- Hermione...**  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ?**

J'esquisse un nouveau sourire en arrêtant de jouer avec le bas du pull de Fred. Je me redresse de façon à me mettre assise en indienne et, en baissant la tête, je sens le regard du rouquin qui fait battre mon coeur plus fort posé sur moi.

 **\- Hé,** commence-t-il pour attirer mon attention. **Tracasse, si tu veux savoir quelque chose à propos d'Angelina, il te suffit de me le demander.**

J'entremêle mes doigts en me demandant ce que je veux savoir à propos de Fred et Angelina. J'ai bien évidemment une question au bord des lèvres, mais je n'ose pas la poser. Je vois Fred sourire devant ma gêne et il se redresse à son tour pour s'asseoir en face de moi, lui aussi en indien. Il s'approche un peu plus près et vient poser son front contre le mien, me permettant ainsi de respirer son odeur.

 **\- Hermione Granger aurait-elle perdu la parole ?**  
 **\- Non. Mais je n'aime pas ça.**  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Être mal à l'aise comme ça. Tu me mets mal à l'aise !** dis-je en le faisant sourire. **Et ce n'est pas drôle.**  
 **\- Je sais ce que tu veux me demander,** répond Fred. **Mais je veux juste t'entendre me le demander.**

Je relève la tête en affichant la mine la plus outrée qu'il me soit donné de faire. Bien évidemment, il en rit de plus belle et je lui mets un coup de poing inutile sur le bras, puisque c'est à peine s'il y fait attention.

 **\- Je te déteste.**  
 **\- Non, tu m'aimes.**  
 **\- Non, je te déteste. Et du coup, je ne te demanderai rien. Et je ne veux rien savoir.**  
 **\- Ah oui ?** demande Fred malicieusement.  
 **\- Oui. Et toi, tu n'as pas de questions ?**

Tout en interrogeant Fred, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et relève franchement la tête pour le regarder réfléchir.

 **\- Des questions sur ?**  
 **\- Moi aussi, je suis allée au bal de Noël...**  
 **\- Et ?** demande de nouveau Fred en arquant un sourcil.  
 **\- Et j'étais bien accompagnée...**

Je retiens mon sourire en voyant l'expression sur le visage du rouquin changer et je le vois se demander s'il doit sourire ou me prendre au sérieux.

 **\- Je ne crois pas que ton Bulgare était de bonne compagnie.**  
 **\- Il était très tactile,** dis-je en faisant mine de me replonger dans mes souvenirs.

Je le regarde se mordiller la lèvre tout en esquissant un petit sourire et je n'ai aucunement l'image de Viktor en tête. Je ne vois que Fred, et je veux continuer à ne voir que lui.

 **\- Je peux l'être plus que lui,** annonce-t-il alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est terriblement beau.  
 **\- Il aimait lire...**  
 **\- Je peux lire aussi.**  
 **\- Il est parti de Poudlard, car il n'avait pas le choix.**

Fred arque de nouveau un sourcil, mais il reprend rapidement de la contenance. Essayer d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui me semble impossible et étrangement, ça me plait.

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de Poudlard pour être avec toi.**

Mon coeur fait un bond et cette fois-ci, je ne peux retenir plus longtemps le sourire que je contenais.

 **\- Krum ne fait pas le poids face à moi.**  
 **\- Vraiment ?**  
 **\- Il ne te faisait pas sourire comme moi,** commence Fred en posant un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres. **Il ne t'a jamais fait rougir comme j'ai déjà su le faire. Et...**

Il fait une pause dans sa phrase en passant ses doigts sur ma joue, et mon coeur s'emballe lorsqu'il s'approche de moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux en oubliant instantanément ce qu'il était en train de me dire et un frisson me parcourt lorsqu'il passe ses doigts sur mon bras. Quand il s'éloigne de moi, je suis déjà en manque de son contact, et je me rends rapidement compte qu'il n'en a pas fini avec Viktor Krum.

 **\- Et il ne t'embrassait pas comme moi.**  
 **\- En effet...,** dis-je en souriant.  
 **\- Et tu ne sais pas le meilleur ?**  
 **\- Non ?**  
 **\- Il n'aurait jamais été capable de t'aimer comme moi je t'aime.**

xxxxxx

Les jours se sont enchaînés et se sont passablement ressemblé. Révisions avec Seth et Neville, retrouvailles avec Fred dans la salle sur demande, à convaincre Ron et Harry de réviser, eux aussi. Je jongle entre les salles de cours, les heures passées à la bibliothèque et celles dont j'ai le plus besoin, les heures passées dans les bras de Fred. Les premières sessions d'examens commencent dans deux jours. Deux petits jours, et Fred est toujours là. Chaque jour, je m'attends à son départ, chaque jour, il est encore là. Je ne m'en plains pas, bien sûr. Mais c'est agaçant, d'attendre sans savoir quand arrivera ce moment. Je lui en veux un peu, à cause de cette situation, je ne suis pas aussi concentrée sur mes révisions que je le voudrais. Mon esprit s'égare, mes pensées ne vont pas là où elles devraient être.

Et pourtant, je devrais avoir tellement plus à penser que le départ de Fred. P r exemple, le dernier cours d'Occlumencie d'Harry, qui a tourné à la catastrophe. Harry a riposté, pour la première fois, et a pu avoir accès au pire souvenir du professeur Rogue. Quand Harry nous a expliqué ce qu'il avait vu, j'ai ressenti beaucoup de peine pour notre professeur de potion, et lors du cours suivant, je n'ai pas réussi à lui en vouloir lorsqu'il ne m'a pas interrogée alors que je levais la main. Harry n'a pensé qu'à ça pendant des jours, cherchant par tous les moyens à entrer en contact avec Sirius pour parler de ce que son père avait fait au professeur Rogue, afin de comprendre réellement la situation qu'il avait vue. Il a fini par y arriver à l'aide des jumeaux, et j'ai vraiment eu peur que ce jour soit le jour de leur départ. Le marécage téléportatif qu'ils ont utilisé pour détourner l'attention d'Ombrage pendant que Harry parlait avec Sirius était certes impressionnant, mais j'ai détesté l'idée. Finalement, les jumeaux sont restés et Harry a pu parler avec Sirius et Remus de ce qu'il avait vu dans les pensées de Rogue.

Qui plus est, Hagrid nous a présenté Graup, son demi-frère. Un demi-frère dix fois plus grand que lui, qui tient bien plus du géant que de l'humain. Nous sommes chargés de nous occuper de Graup si Hagrid vient à partir, mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions nous occuper d'un géant de cette taille. Ron en a une peur bleue et ne veut plus jamais retourner dans la forêt interdite. Graup y est pour quelque chose, mais le souvenir des araignées y est aussi pour beaucoup.

Dolorès Ombrage a aussi mis en place des sessions d'interrogations afin de connaître toute la vérité sur nos activités illicites, l'armée de Dumbledore. Soit par le biais du Veritaserum dissimulé dans une tasse de thé, ou soit par de longues heures à subir sa plume magique. Quand autrefois Harry et les jumeaux étaient les plus concernés, maintenant, les mains de la plupart des élèves de l'école, mis à part les Serpentard, sont arpentées de cicatrices nouvelles. Harry s'en veut, se sent responsable et malgré toute notre volonté, Ron et moi n'arrivons pas à lui faire entendre raison.

xxxxxx

 **\- Tu es prête ?**

Je relève la tête en entendant cette voix près de mon oreille et en sentant deux bras passer autour de mon cou. Dernière séance de révision avant le premier examen qui a lieu demain. Pour une fois, Harry et Ron travaillent sans se plaindre, et j'ai bien entendu remarqué qu'ils avaient énormément de retard dans leurs révisions. Je sens l'odeur de Fred autour de moi, et ma tête relevée vient s'appuyer contre son torse qui se trouve derrière moi.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Vais-je être déconcentrée par quelque chose ?**

Je fais allusion à leur départ précipité dont la date m'est toujours inconnue. Fred le comprend, et je sens qu'il sourit derrière moi. Il s'en amuse alors que ça m'angoisse. J'essaye de voir des signes, des indices dans son comportement. Quelque chose qui me ferait comprendre que c'est pour bientôt. Que c'est peut-être les derniers instants que je passe avec lui au sein de Poudlard. Mais je ne vois rien. Je ne vois rien si ce n'est cette lueur amusée dans ses yeux, son éternel sourire. Mais c'est tout.

 **\- Rien ne peut déconcentrer Hermione Granger en examen. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.**

Je tourne la tête pour lui faire face, intriguée, laissant totalement mes révisions de côté. C'est un chapitre que je connais par cœur, comme tous les autres, mais que je relis quand même pour plus de sûreté. Fred porte la main à sa poche pour en sortir quelque chose, et je fronce les sourcils en voyant une petite boule en verre. Il me la tend et je m'en empare tout en me demandant ce que ça peut bien être.

 **\- Je crois qu'il faut que tu m'expliques en quoi ça consiste.**  
 **\- Tu le découvriras par toi-même.**

Je fais la moue en regardant de plus près cette boule en verre, mais rien ne m'indique à quoi elle peut bien servir. Soudain, je fronce de nouveau les sourcils en voyant que l'intérieur de la boule se colore en rouge, et je lève un regard étonné vers Fred qui sourit.

 **\- On dirait le rappelle-tout de Neville,** intervient Ron.  
 **\- C'est le principe, mais ce n'en est pas un.**  
 **\- Attends... Si tu m'offres quelque chose, ça veut dire que tu vas bientôt partir ?**  
 **\- Pas forcément...,** répond Fred en souriant. **Viens.**

Il me tend la main et je m'en empare. De mon autre main, je tiens la petite boule toujours rouge, et nous nous dirigeons vers l'un des fauteuils présents dans la salle commune. Il s'y assoit et je prends place sur l'accoudoir à ses côtés, en posant mon livre sur mes genoux.

 **\- J'en ai un, moi aussi.**

Tout en parlant, il sort de sa poche une seconde boule en verre identique à la mienne, sauf que celle-ci n'est pas colorée en rouge.

 **\- Dis-moi à quoi elles servent.**  
 **\- Ferme les yeux. Allez, ferme-les,** ajoute-t-il en riant. **Ok. Maintenant, pense à moi.**  
 **\- Je...**  
 **\- Pense à moi.**

J'obéis, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir, et je fais en sorte de penser à lui. Ce qui est en soi pas bien dur, puisque je sens sa main reposer sur ma jambe.

 **\- À quoi penses-tu ?**  
 **\- C'est privé,** dis-je en souriant, **les yeux toujours fermés.**  
 **\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.**

Je m'exécute de nouveau, et Fred me présente la boule en verre qu'il tient toujours dans la main. Je remarque que comme la mienne, l'intérieur est coloré en rouge et les rouages se mettent en place dans mon cerveau.

 **\- Elle est devenue rouge quand j'ai pensé à toi ?**  
 **\- En effet.**  
 **\- Et la mienne ?**  
 **\- Quand je pense à toi.**

Je souris en regardant la boule entre mes doigts, toujours colorée en rouge, à l'instar de celle de Fred. Cet objet est mille fois mieux qu'un rappelle-tout.

 **\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Je n'en ai jamais vu.**  
 **\- Tu as dit un jour que nous devions créer une invention susceptible de t'intéresser.**  
 **\- Vraiment ? C'est de vous ?**  
 **\- Tu as devant toi les deux premiers exemplaires.**  
 **\- C'est... Très ingénieux. Comment avez-vous fait ?**  
 **\- Secret de fabrication,** répond Fred en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour, et en oubliant totalement les élèves qui se trouvent dans la salle commune, je pose ma main libre sur sa joue pour venir l'embrasser. Je frissonne quand il passe sa main dans mon dos et j'entends Ron un peu plus loin lancer un "oh, faites ça ailleurs !". Je m'éloigne un peu, et je comprends que c'est bientôt le moment.

 **\- C'est pour demain ?**  
 **\- Je n'ai toujours pas décidé de te le dire.**  
 **\- Pourquoi me l'offrir aujourd'hui alors ?**  
 **\- Parce qu'on vient de le terminer.**  
 **\- Oublierais-tu que, sans me vanter, tu parles à l'une des élèves les plus intelligentes de Poudlard ?**  
 **\- Ça a ses avantages comme ses inconvénients,** répond-il en souriant.

Cette nuit-là, je n'ai presque pas dormi. J'ai même été tentée de me rendre à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion de sommeil, mais je n'en ai rien fait. Je suis restée allongée sur mon lit, un livre ouvert devant moi et la petite boule en verre dans l'une ou l'autre de mes mains. Je pense que la boule que Fred possède a été rouge toute la nuit, et je trouve ça assez gênant qu'il sache que je pense autant à lui. Sa boule à lui a été rouge de temps à autre, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois, malgré mon angoisse du lendemain.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, j'ai le nez plongé dans mes fiches et je n'entends même pas Ron et Harry qui parlent autour de moi. Moins d'une heure maintenant avec le premier examen. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'angoisse le plus. Cet examen ou le possible départ de Fred aujourd'hui. Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue, frustrée de devoir rester ainsi dans l'ignorance et je lève la tête à la recherche du rouquin. Je le vois un peu plus loin, en compagnie de Lee et de George. J'abandonne mes fiches sur la table et me lève pour aller le rejoindre, sans répondre aux questions de Ron et Harry. Je m'approche d'eux et ils lèvent la tête en ma direction.

 **\- Dis-moi juste si c'est pour aujourd'hui, sinon je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer.**  
 **\- Tu as mangé ?**  
 **\- Alors ?**  
 **\- Tiens, et je te le dis.**

Il me tend un morceau de brioche et je m'en empare, même si je n'ai absolument pas faim. Il continue à me regarder fixement alors je coupe un bout que je porte à mes lèvres sans appétit.

 **\- Alors ?**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.**  
 **\- Je... Vraiment ?**  
 **\- Oui. Termine ton bout.**  
 **\- C'est pour quand, alors ?**  
 **\- Quand tu auras fini ton bout de brioche.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je m'exécute cependant. L'intention me touche, même si je suis agacée de ne pas avoir de date précise.

 **\- Concentre-toi sur ton examen, ça va aller.**

Une heure plus tard, je suis devant mon parchemin vierge. L'examen commence dans deux minutes. Nous sommes dans la grande salle et Dolorès Ombrage regarde fièrement chacun d'entre nous, la tête haute, satisfaite de son rang. Je suis nettement moins angoissée depuis que je sais que ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, mais je sais que ce n'est que partie remise. Demain ou après-demain, le jour de son départ finira bien par arriver. Ombrage annonce de sa voix agaçante que l'examen commence, tout en nous rappelant le temps dont nous disposons. Je fais abstraction de tout ce qui se passe autour de moi et je ne me concentre que sur mon examen. Ma plume commence rapidement sa danse sur le parchemin, et je souris en me rendant compte que cet examen me semble très simple. Toutefois, au bout de deux heures, alors que j'en suis presque à la fin, ma plume cesse sa danse lorsqu'un bruit sourd se met à résonner dans les couloirs de l'école. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant plusieurs têtes se relever, et je comprends que je ne suis pas la seule à entendre ce bruit. Je soupire en commençant à comprendre la situation, et sans même la voir, je devine de quelle couleur est la boule de verre. Et elle n'est certainement pas rouge.

Je relève la tête de mon parchemin et je croise le regard d'Harry. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer un peu plus au fur et à mesure que le bruit sourd approche, et je vois Dolorès Ombrage regarder autour d'elle. Elle traverse la grande salle de ses petits pas, et je repose délicatement ma plume sur le côté de ma table. Je sais ce qui va arriver. Non pas dans le détail, mais je sais d'avance qui vont être les fauteurs de trouble. Heureusement que ça ne devait pas être pour aujourd'hui. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue, légèrement agacée par ce mensonge, et je regarde Dolorès arriver à hauteur de la porte de la grande salle, qui est toujours fermée. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvre avec prudence, je comprends que c'est le moment. Je comprends que dans quelques instants, ce sera la dernière fois que je verrai Fred et George au sein de l'école. Je comprends qu'il m'a menti pour que je reste concentrée sur mon examen, examen que j'ai d'ailleurs presque terminé. Ont-ils fait en sorte que j'en ai le temps, ou est-ce seulement dû au hasard ?

Dolorès Ombrage passe la tête de l'autre côté de la porte avant de sortir entièrement. Plus personne n'est concentré sur son parchemin, et je remarque que Ron attend la suite des événements avec impatience. Le bruit sourd laisse place au silence et je prends le temps de me demander ce qu'ils ont bien pu préparer. Je me doute qu'ils veulent un départ grandiose, alors ce qui va arriver doit être à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Ron se lève pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté de la porte, jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard lui hurle de se rasseoir.

 **\- Vieille peau,** marmonne-t-il en prenant place.

L'attente me paraît infiniment longue, et soudain, un petit, un minuscule point lumineux entre dans la salle avant d'exploser faiblement. Je fronce les sourcils devant ce ridicule feu d'artifice, et je me dis que ce n'est pas possible qu'ils se contentent seulement de ça. Le silence revient jusqu'à ce que deux voix masculines parviennent à mes oreilles. Je soupire avant même de les voir, puis ils font leur apparition dans la grande salle en volant sur des balais qui ne leur appartiennent pas, puisque les leurs sont retenus prisonniers par Ombrage. Ils volent si rapidement que je n'ai pas le temps de repérer lequel des deux est Fred, et les feux d'artifice, cette fois-ci bien plus gros, ne m'aident pas à le distinguer. Les feux explosent de toute part tandis que les jumeaux s'amusent à faire voler feuilles et parchemins sur leur passage. Ron applaudit, ravi du spectacle qui s'offre à lui, alors que Rusard rejoint Ombrage, un balai à récurer à la main. Je remarque que tous les autres élèves sont debout et je me lève à mon tour, mais je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je suis partagée entre l'envie de faire comme les autres, soit sourire devant ce spectacle étonnant, ou bien croiser les bras sur ma poitrine en les regardant faire, un air mécontent sur le visage.

 **\- Prêt Fred ?**  
 **\- Quand tu veux !**

Cette fois-ci, je fronce les sourcils et je reconnais lequel des deux est Fred. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je croise les bras, et je les vois lancer deux bâtons rouges qui se rejoignent, explosent, et commencent à former un dragon qui se dirige, la gueule grande ouverte, sur Dolorès Ombrage qui se met à courir en dehors de la grande salle pour lui échapper. Les élèves présents dans la salle poussent des exclamations de joie et, alors que les jumeaux quittent à leur tour la salle, toujours sur leurs balais empruntés, tout le monde les suit en applaudissant. Harry me rejoint, et je ne sais pas si c'est à contrecœur, mais je suis le mouvement. Nous arrivons dans le grand Hall d'entrée où de nombreux élèves sont entassés. Je vois Peeves voleter au-dessus des têtes en regardant fixement Fred et George. Ils sont maintenant à terre et les balais qu'ils avaient empruntés reposent au sol. Ombrage les regarde en relevant la tête aussi haut qu'elle le peut, et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue en attendant la suite des événements. Alors c'est comme ça, je ne pourrais même pas lui dire au revoir ?

 **\- Vous deux, vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèce.**  
 **\- Eh bien moi, je crois qu'on ne va rien voir du tout,** réplique Fred.

Je soupire, même si j'y étais mentalement presque préparée. Harry me prend la main et je lui adresse un sourire, rassurée de le savoir auprès de moi. Ron est un peu plus loin, et il regarde avec attention ce qui se passe devant lui. Fred se tourne vers George qui le regarde en souriant.

 **\- George,** dit-il, **je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps.**  
 **\- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait,** répond George d'un ton léger.  
 **\- Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ?**  
 **\- Sans aucun doute.**

Je les regarde lever leurs baguettes et s'écrier d'une même voix "accio balai", sous les protestations de Dolorès Ombrage. Un grand bruit résonne quelque part dans le château puis les balais de Fred et George font leur apparition, l'un d'eux traînant derrière lui la lourde chaîne et le piton de fer auquel Ombrage les avait attachés. Je m'attarde sur le regard de Fred lorsqu'il récupère son balai, et son sourire me fait comprendre qu'il est ravi d'enfin le retrouver après des mois de privation.

 **\- Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir,** dit Fred au professeur Ombrage en passant une jambe par-dessus le manche de son balai.  
 **\- Oui, ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles,** ajoute George en enfourchant également le sien.

Je le vois jeter un regard circulaire aux élèves rassemblés en une foule attentive et silencieuse. Son regard ne s'attarde pas un seul instant sur moi et j'essaye de me rassurer en me disant qu'il ne m'a pas vue. Maigre consolation, ceci dit.

 **\- Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un Marécage portatif, ou d'autres produits dont nous vous avons fait la démonstration tout au long de l'année, rendez-vous au 93, chemin de Traverse, chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux,** annonce-t-il. **Nos nouveaux locaux !**  
 **\- Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille grenouille,** ajoute George en montrant du doigt le professeur Ombrage.

La concernée se met à hurler sur Rusard en lui ordonnant de les arrêter, bien que le pauvre Cracmol ne puisse rien faire face à des balais volants. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible maintenant, et plus d'interrogations pour savoir quand sera le jour de son départ. Fred et George décollent d'un coup de pied et font un bond de cinq mètres dans les airs. Quand les autres élèves les regardent avec des yeux admiratifs, moi, je suis frustrée et déçue. Frustrée de le voir partir de la même manière que tous les autres. Déçue de ne pas avoir eu un petit truc en plus de sa part. Ombrage s'époumone toujours, alors que Rusard jette inutilement l'un de ses balais à récurer en leur direction. Maintenant dans les airs, Fred s'éloigne de son frère et les battements de mon cœur s'apaisent lorsque je le vois s'approcher en ma direction. Son balai s'arrête à ma hauteur, et je ne prête même pas attention à Ombrage qui hurle à Rusard de s'emparer de lui. Fred me sourit, et en le voyant si radieux devant moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour tandis que Harry lâche ma main.

 **\- N'oublie pas. Tout ne s'arrête pas à Poudlard.**  
 **\- Je sais.**

Il me sourit de nouveau et pose les pieds au sol pour s'approcher plus près de moi. Je ne m'occupe pas des autres autour de moi et je profite de ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ai envie de m'agripper à lui, de ne pas le laisser partir, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander une telle chose, et aussi qu'il est de toute manière trop tard.

 **\- Félicitations pour les feux,** dis-je alors que ses lèvres quittent les miennes.  
 **\- Pas de bêtises sans moi.**  
 **\- Attention à Rusard !**

Un élève prévient Fred de l'arrivée de Rusard, et alors que le concierge se jette pratiquement sur son balai, Fred décolle après m'avoir adressé un dernier sourire. Rusard s'effondre au sol en grognant alors que Dolorès Ombrage le traite d'empoté. Le rouquin arrive rapidement à la hauteur de George qui l'attend et ils se retournent tous deux vers l'esprit frappeur qui vole à leur hauteur au-dessus de la foule.

 **\- Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves,** lance Fred.

Et Peeves, qui n'a encore jamais obéi à l'ordre d'un élève, ôte de sa tête son chapeau en forme de cloche et se met au garde-à-vous devant Fred et George qui font demi-tour sous les applaudissements de la foule avant de s'élancer au-dehors dans le ciel étincelant du crépuscule. Ainsi, aujourd'hui est le fameux jour du départ de Fred. 

_Aujourd'hui est le jour où je me retrouve à Poudlard sans lui._


	35. Trente-quatrième chapitre

« Certaines blessures ne sont ni réversibles, ni réparables. » 

**T** **rente-quatrième** **chapitr** **e.**

Après ton départ, tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Je n'ai presque pas eu le temps de penser au fait que tu n'étais plus là, je n'ai pas ressenti un manque aussi fort que je l'imaginais. Les examens ne se sont pas souciés du fait que tu n'étais plus là et se sont enchaînés. Je consacrais mes journées aux révisions de dernière minute et le soir, je m'autorisais à penser à toi. Ce sont les moments où tu me manquais le plus, où ton absence se faisait le plus ressentir. Ne pas vous voir dans la salle commune en train de vendre vos produits. Ne pas entendre ton rire. Ne pas te croiser dans les couloirs. Ne pas pouvoir te rejoindre dans la salle sur demande. Oui, je redoutais les soirs, car je me sentais vulnérable, loin de toi. Cette impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, que je n'étais pas entière. La boule en verre que tu m'as offerte avant de partir m'apportait un certain réconfort, mais elle n'était pas toi. Puis, le dernier examen est arrivé, et alors que nous pensions enfin être tranquilles, rien ne s'est passé comme nous l'espérions.

Harry a eu une vision. L'une de celles qu'il avait déjà eues lors de l'attaque de ton père au ministère de la magie. Cette fois-ci, il y a vu Sirius, toujours dans ce même ministère, entre les mains de Voldemort en personne. À partir de cet instant, Harry n'a eu plus qu'une seule idée en tête, se rendre au ministère pour sauver son parrain. Pour cela, nous avons dû passer par Ombrage qui aura, malheureusement pour elle, fini entre les mains des Centaures de la forêt interdite. Luna Lovegood a ensuite eu la merveilleuse idée de partir au ministère sur le dos des Sombrals de l'école, et c'est là que tout a commencé. Les Mangemorts, la prophétie, ces pièces inconnues du ministère, et ce voile. Ce voile blanc d'où Harry et Luna entendaient des voix. Ce voile qui a pris le seul et dernier parent de Harry. Je n'ai jamais perdu personne. Je n'ai jamais connu de perte, ce vide immense en soi. Et je me souviens qu'égoïstement, j'ai souhaité ne jamais connaître ce sentiment. Je n'avais encore jamais rien entendu d'aussi poignant. Ce cri déchirant m'a donné l'impression d'entendre toute la misère du monde réunie. C'est comme si je pouvais entendre tous les os de Harry se briser un à un, tous ses espoirs s'envoler, et son cœur s'arrêter de battre un instant.

J'étais là, à regarder la scène de mes yeux écarquillés, les bras tendus le long du corps, ma baguette pointée inutilement au sol. J'étais là, et je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire, qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. Il a suffi qu'elle pointe sa baguette sur Sirius, puis tout s'est déroulé comme au ralenti. Sirius était de dos à nous, mais de là où j'étais, je voyais parfaitement le visage d'Harry se décomposer. Il n'a pas semblé comprendre au début, et quand j'ai vu ses yeux s'écarquiller d'effroi, je n'ai pu qu'imaginer le quart de la peine qu'il devait ressentir. De nous trois, Harry m'a toujours semblé être le plus fort, le plus courageux. Ron a peur de tout et panique pour rien. Moi, je ne suis rassurée qu'à partir du moment où j'ai un plan, une explication logique. Quelque chose de concret. Harry n'a pas besoin de ça. Mais ce jour-là, il m'a semblé être le plus vulnérable d'entre nous.

C'est à cet instant qu'il s'est mis à crier, d'un cri qui m'a déchiré le cœur, alors qu'il était retenu par les bras puissants de Lupin. J'ai soudain pensé à toi, et égoïstement, j'ai été soulagée de ne pas te savoir ici. Rassurée de te savoir en sécurité. Voldemort et Dumbledore sont ensuite arrivés, puis le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps a brillé par sa lâcheté en quittant les lieux au moment où le ministre de la magie arrivait. Quand ce fut à notre tour de quitter le ministère, j'ai su qu'une part d'Harry y était restée, envolée avec Sirius Black.

xxxxxx

Seth Cubbins était ravi. Il venait de sortir de son dernier examen de l'année avec l'impression nouvelle d'avoir rendu un travail d'assez bonne qualité. Il attendait avec beaucoup d'appréhension les résultats de ces examens. Il n'attendait pas ses notes pour soigner son ego, mais pour prouver à sa grand-mère qu'elle avait eu tort. En début d'année, celle-ci lui avait prédit, et ce devant toute sa famille, qu'il n'aurait pas ses examens de fin d'année. Habitué aux prédictions de sa grand-mère, Seth ne s'en était pas soucié plus que ça. Un détail, cependant, l'avait interpellé. Ses parents ne semblaient pas surpris par cette prédiction. Sa mère avait marmonné un simple "ma foi, nous verrons bien", sans grande conviction, avant de partir à ses occupations. Seth savait qu'il n'était pas spécialement bon à l'école et qu'il ne ramenait pas les meilleures notes à la maison. Mais apprendre de la sorte que personne, au sein de sa famille, ne croyait en lui, avait froissé son ego. Ce jour-là, Seth Cubbins s'était promis de ramener le plus de BUSE possible, histoire de pouvoir, pour une fois, clouer le bec à sa grand-mère.

 **\- Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione Granger ?**  
 **\- Non, va voir à la bibliothèque, elle y sera sûrement.**

Seth s'est donc rendu à la bibliothèque sous les conseils de Marlène, une élève de la maison Poufsouffle. Il savait que sans Hermione, il ne serait pas sorti de ce dernier examen avec autant d'optimisme, alors il voulait la remercier. Seth en était presque sûr, il allait pouvoir prouver à sa grand-mère que sa prédiction était fausse. Les cours d'Hermione lui auront été plus bénéfiques qu'il n'aurait jamais osé l'espérer. Il avait appris plus qu'en une année, s'endormait tard le soir pour relire plusieurs fois le même cours afin de le mémoriser. Il avait compris qu'Hermione ne voyait pas en lui qu'un incapable, et qu'elle le pensait apte à réussir. Et elle était l'une des seules, avec le professeur Flitwick, qui n'en démordait pas. Il arriva à la bibliothèque, et après en avoir fait le tour, s'étonna de ne pas y voir Hermione.

 **\- Bonjour, Madame Pince. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais... Vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione Granger, aujourd'hui ?**  
 **\- Elle n'est pas venue à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, Monsieur Cubbins.**  
 **\- D'accord... Merci pour votre aide.**

Seth sortit de la bibliothèque en se disant que ce n'était pas très grave, qu'il aurait tout le temps de la remercier lors du repas de ce soir. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Jimmy à l'extérieur, en compagnie d'autres Poufsouffle, pour souffler et décompresser en cette fin d'examen. Quand l'heure du repas arriva, Seth n'en démordait toujours pas et cherchait Hermione Granger à la table des Gryffondor.

 **\- Dis, est-ce que tu vois Hermione quelque part ?**

Jimmy, qui était en train de jeter des boulettes de pain à Mike, releva la tête en direction de la table des rouge et or. Il se mit également à sa recherche, mais fut interrompu en recevant une boulette de mie au coin de l'œil par ce même Mike.

 **\- Eh ! Seth !**

Cette fois-ci, Mike s'était armé de toute une poignée de boulettes qu'il lança droit sur Seth qui éclata de rire en voyant finalement Jimmy se prendre le tout en pleine tête.

 **\- J'ai nommé Mike dans la catégorie du mec qui ne sait absolument pas viser,** s'exclama Seth en riant.  
 **\- Et moi j'ai nommé Mike dans la catégorie du mec qui va s'en prendre plein la gueule,** ajouta Jimmy.

Seth les laissa à leur bataille de boulettes, sous les protestations des filles qui se trouvaient assissent non loin d'eux. Il reporta son attention sur la table des Gryffondor, et entreprit de chercher Ron ou Harry, puisqu'il ne trouvait pas Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant aucun des trois et attrapa le bras de Jimmy pour attirer son attention.

 **\- Est-ce que tu vois Harry et Ron ?**  
 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec les Gryffondor ?**  
 **\- Je cherche Hermione depuis le début d'après-midi, mais je ne la trouve nulle part. Et là, je ne vois ni Harry ni Ron.**  
 **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'inquiète, ils disparaissent tout le temps.**

Seth hocha la tête, relativement d'accord avec Jimmy. Mais en fin d'examen, il trouvait ça suspect, notamment pour d'Hermione. Il termina son repas en esquivant les boulettes de pain qui voletaient de-ci de-là, et avant de rejoindre leur salle commune, il interpella Dean Thomas.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione, Harry ou Ron ?**  
 **\- Euh... Non, je ne crois pas. Ils sont peut-être dans la salle commune. J'allais y aller, viens voir avec moi, si tu veux.**

Seth accepta et ils se sont tous deux dirigés vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Dean le fit patienter devant la porte alors qu'il allait voir s'ils étaient à la salle commune, puis fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard.

 **\- Je ne les ai vus nulle part. Pas même dans leur dortoir.**

Seth, qui commençait à trouver la situation étrange, fronça les sourcils alors que Seamus s'approchait d'eux.

 **\- Tiens, un Poufsouffle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**  
 **\- Je cherche Harry, Ron et Hermione. Tu ne les aurais pas vus ?**  
 **\- Non, mais moi je cherche Neville. Il mange toujours avec nous, et ce soir il n'était pas là.**  
 **\- Ok, ça devient bizarre,** commenta Dean.  
 **\- Vous pensez qu'on devrait prévenir quelqu'un ?** demanda Seth, inquiet.

Ils se sont regardés tous les trois, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, puis Dean décida d'aller vérifier une seconde fois qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la salle commune ou dans les dortoirs, tout en demandant aux autres élèves s'ils ne les avaient pas vus. Ils firent ensuite de même dans les couloirs, et au bout d'une heure, après être allés voir chez Hagrid et étant pratiquement sûrs qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le château, ils décidèrent d'aller voir un professeur.

 **\- Il y avait encore Flitwick et Chourave dans la grande salle tout à l'heure, ils y sont peut-être encore.**  
 **\- Ok, allons voir.**

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la Grande Salle, mais s'arrêtèrent en les voyant marcher dans les couloirs, visiblement en très grande conversation.

 **\- Professeurs !** appela Dean.

Flitwick et Chourave se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, étonnés de les voir les interpeller à cette heure de la journée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Le couvre-feu démarre dans dix minutes !**  
 **\- On sait, mais on voulait voir un professeur,** commença Dean.  
 **\- Pour quelle raison ?**  
 **\- Nous pensons qu'il manque plusieurs élèves.**  
 **\- Comment ça, qu'ils manquent des élèves ?** s'étonna Flitwick. **De quels élèves parlez-vous ?**  
 **\- Neville, Harry, Hermione et Ron. Nous ne les avons pas vus depuis la fin du dernier examen.**

Le professeur Flitwick et Chourave se regardèrent, étonnés, avant de tourner des visages suspicieux vers les trois élèves.

 **\- Ce n'est pas là une blague de mauvais goût, rassurez-moi,** commença Chourave.  
 **\- Je vous assure que non,** répondit Seth.  
 **\- Très bien. Il faut réunir les directeurs de maison. Professeur Flitwick, allez chercher Minerva, je me charge de Severus. Vous, retournez dans vos dortoirs, nous allons passer pour faire l'appel.**

Les trois élèves ne se le firent pas demander deux fois et retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Dix minutes plus tard, tous les Poufsouffle étaient réunis dans la salle commune pour que le professeur Chourave puisse faire l'appel. Tout le monde répondit présent. Seth regretta de ne pas être à Gryffondor et de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'y passait au même moment. Le lendemain, il fut l'un des premiers levés et se dépêcha de rejoindre la grande salle pour y attendre Dean ou Seamus. Il leur sauta dessus dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte sous leurs regards étonnés.

 **\- Ah, c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur !**  
 **\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?**  
 **\- McGo était folle furieuse. Il ne manquait pas que Ron, Harry, Hermione et Neville, mais aussi Ginny et Luna de Serdaigle.**  
 **\- Sérieux ? Ils sont revenus ?**  
 **\- Je ne crois pas. Mais attends, ce n'est pas tout. McGo est allée chercher Ombrage vu qu'elle est la nouvelle directrice. Impossible de la trouver, elle aussi.**  
 **\- Non ? Ombrage a disparu aussi ?!**  
 **\- Ouais, carrément flippant, hein ! Après, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, car on a été renvoyé dans nos dortoirs.**

Seth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Deux élèves avaient quitté l'école, six autres étaient portés disparus, et Ombrage était introuvable. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est que les six élèves disparus étaient revenus aux aurores et se trouvaient à l'infirmerie après leur mésaventure au ministère de la magie. Ombrage, pour sa part, n'était pas prête de revenir.

xxxxxxx

J'entends des ronflements. Légers, ils sonnent presque comme une plainte dans l'obscurité. Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je pense qu'ils proviennent de Neville. Harry se trouve sur le lit à ma droite, Ron, lui, se trouve à ma gauche. Médicalement, nous allons bien. Dumbledore a cependant insisté pour que nous restions à l'infirmerie pour dormir. Le jour va bientôt se lever, mais nous sommes plongés dans l'obscurité. Harry était dans un tel étant en arrivant que Madame Pomfresh n'a pas hésité un instant avant de lui faire boire une potion de sommeil. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment sera son réveil. Quand il va se remémorer ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère. Quand il va se souvenir pour Sirius. Tel une deuxième mort. Je sors de mes pensées et tourne la tête en entendant le rideau à ma gauche s'ouvrir. Je vois alors Ron, baguette en main pour avoir un peu de lumière et je lui adresse un mince sourire.

 **\- Tu ne dors pas non plus,** commente-t-il.  
 **\- Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser.**

Il hoche la tête, se trouvant probablement dans la même situation que moi, pour s'approcher de mon lit et venir s'asseoir en son bord. Son visage est fermé, sérieux, plus sérieux que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Comment sera le visage d'Harry, demain ?

 **\- Je... Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec Harry, à son réveil.**

Je sens comme un pincement au cœur et je tends la main vers Ron. Il s'en empare alors que je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de me dire.

 **\- Ne te comporte pas différemment,** dis-je enfin en murmurant. **Tu le connais, au début il ne va pas nous parler. Nous devons attendre qu'il accepte la... la mort de Sirius, et être là s'il a besoin de nous.**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais, si je venais à perdre quelqu'un de ma famille de cette manière,** me répond Ron en regardant nos mains.  
 **\- J'espère ne jamais avoir à le découvrir.**  
 **\- Et moi dont,** ajoute Ron en souriant doucement. **Je vais te laisser dormir, je ne voulais pas te déranger.**  
 **\- Tu ne me déranges jamais, Ron.**

Il sourit de nouveau et lâche ma main en se relevant. Je le regarde rejoindre son côté et l'interromps alors qu'il s'apprête à fermer le rideau.

 **\- Tu... Est-ce que ça te dérange de le laisser ouvert ?**

Il ne dit rien, mais rejoins son lit en laissant le rideau ouvert. Je me sentais oppressée, entourée de ces deux rideaux fermés. La lumière de sa baguette s'éteint, et je l'entends se retourner dans son lit pour trouver une position agréable, puis quand le silence revient, je ferme les yeux. Je pense alors que tu n'es pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. S'il y a bien un jour où je ressens le besoin immense de dormir contre toi, c'est aujourd'hui. Tu me sembles tellement loin, tellement inaccessible maintenant que tu n'es plus à Poudlard. Comment réagiras-tu en apprenant ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère ? Comment les évènements se seraient déroulés si tu étais resté ici ? Oui, depuis que tu es parti, aujourd'hui est le jour où tu manques le plus.

xxxxxx

De bon matin, Molly était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine familiale. Les proportions étaient moins importantes étant donné que la plupart de ses enfants ne sont pas à la maison. Ce jour-là, seuls Fred et George étaient présents. Molly a cru devenir folle en les voyant rentrer à la maison, tout feu tout flamme, alors qu'ils étaient censés se trouver à Poudlard. Quand ils lui ont fait part de leur projet, elle s'était dit que ses deux fils n'avaient plus aucun avenir. Toutefois, Arthur a su la faire douter de ses convictions. Il a su lui faire comprendre que Fred et George n'ont jamais été faits pour les études, et qu'au lieu de détruire leur avenir, ils avaient peut-être trouvés leur voie. Alors doucement, très doucement, Molly commençait à accepter le départ précipité de ses fils. Molly Weasley se trouvait donc dans la cuisine, poêle en main pour faire cuire des œufs, quand elle entendit trois coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Étonnée par cette visite matinale, elle s'est essuyé les mains sur une serviette avant d'aller voir par la fenêtre de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Dumbledore de l'autre côté de la porte ! L'ancien directeur de Poudlard était censé se trouver caché Merlin sait où après avoir quitté l'école. Elle s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir, persuadée qu'il venait pour lui parler du départ de Fred et George.

 **\- Dumbledore ! Entrez, entrez. Mais que faites vous ici, à la vue de tous ?**  
 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Molly. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir,** commença le concerné en entrant dans la petite cuisine au plafond bas.  
 **\- Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? Laissez-moi deviner, vous venez pour George et Fred ?**  
 **\- Oh, non,** répondit Dumbledore en souriant. **Ils ont laissé un Peeves bien seul et triste derrière eux, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.**

Molly Weasley fronça les sourcils, se demandant alors pour quelle raison étrange Albus Dumbledore se trouvait dans sa cuisine à une heure si matinale.

 **\- Oh... Alors dans ce cas, je vous écoute.**  
 **\- Arthur est-il encore ici ? J'aimerais vous parler à tous les deux.**  
 **\- Bien sûr, il est dans le garage. Je vous laisse un court instant, je vais le chercher.**

Molly quitta la cuisine de ses petits pas, et une fois hors de la vue de Dumbledore, se précipita en direction du garage pour aller chercher son époux. Pendant ce temps-là, à l'étage du dessus, Fred et George, qui n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit afin de travailler sur un projet, avaient entendu tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé en bas. Faussement vexés de ne pas être la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore s'est déplacé en personne, et surtout surpris de le savoir ici, ils décidèrent d'aller voir de plus près ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

 **\- Ne serait-ce pas là nos deux déserteurs ?** commenta le directeur de Poudlard en voyant les jumeaux arriver.  
 **\- Nous vous manquions déjà ?**  
 **\- On le savait, Poudlard ne peut pas se passer de nous !**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ?!** s'exclama Molly qui venait de revenir avec Arthur. **Filez dans votre chambre, ce ne sont pas vos affaires !**

Les jumeaux s'apprêtaient à protester en criant à l'injustice et au scandale, mais ils n'en eurent pas occasion, puisque Dumbledore prit la parole en premier.

 **\- Ils peuvent rester, Molly.**  
 **\- Ah, tu vois !** s'exclama George alors que Fred s'amusait bêtement à tirer la langue à sa mère.  
 **\- Ce que j'ai à vous dire concerne l'ordre, et vos enfants, Ron et Ginny, sont concernés également.**  
 **\- Oh par Merlin !** s'horrifia Molly. **Que s'est-il passé ?**  
 **\- Une attaque a eu lieu au ministère cette nuit,** commença Dumbledore. **Vos enfants, Harry, Hermione et deux autres élèves de l'école s'y trouvaient et...**  
 **\- Pardon ?!** l'interrompit Molly d'une voix forte. **Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que mes enfants faisaient au ministère cette nuit ?**

Arthur restait silencieux, attendant la suite, la main posée sur l'épaule de sa femme pour tenter de la calmer. De leur côté, Fred et George avaient perdu toute lueur d'amusement dans le regard, tout particulièrement Fred qui fronçait les sourcils d'inquiétude.

 **\- Ils sembleraient qu'ils y aient été guidés par Voldemort, alors qu'ils pensaient Sirius Black en danger.**  
 **\- Harry a voulu aller aider son parrain,** anticipa Arthur.  
 **\- Et les autres ont suivi, effectivement,** répondit Dumbledore.  
 **\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Par qui se sont-ils fait attaquer ? Ils vont tous bien ?** s'inquiéta Molly.  
 **\- Vos enfants vont bien, Molly. Ils sont actuellement en train de se reposer à l'infirmerie. Ils se sont retrouvés face aux Mangemorts, mais d'autres membres de l'ordre sont arrivés à temps.**

Molly poussa un soupir de soulagement en apprenant que ses enfants étaient sains et saufs, mais Arthur, lui, comprit rapidement que Dumbledore n'en avait pas terminé.

 **\- Qui a-t-il d'autre ?**  
 **\- Sirius Black n'était pas piégé, contrairement à ce que Harry pensait. Mais il est venu prêter main-forte avec l'ordre, et... il n'a pas survécu.**

Molly Weasley porta la main à son cœur en retenant une exclamation tandis qu'Arthur restait silencieux, ne voulant pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dumbledore leur raconta alors avec un peu plus de précision les détails de cette nuit au ministère, et après avoir répété une dizaine de fois à Molly que ses enfants allaient bien, il annonça qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à Poudlard.

 **\- L'Ordre va rapidement se retrouver pour une réunion,** informa-t-il avant de franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

Molly et Arthur acquiescèrent et alors que la première allait refermer la porte derrière le directeur, elle fut interrompue par Fred qui sortit à la suite de Dumbledore. Étonnée, elle se retourna vers George qui était resté dans la cuisine, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 **\- Où est-ce qu'il va ?**  
 **\- Il avait quelque chose à lui demander, il revient.**

Molly n'insista pas plus, et de son côté, à l'aide de ses grandes enjambées, Fred rattrapa rapidement le directeur de Poudlard qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

 **\- Que puis-je pour toi ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix sereine.  
 **\- Est-ce que je peux transplaner avec vous jusqu'à Poudlard ?**  
 **\- Fred Weasley, je te rappelle que ton frère et toi venez de quitter Poudlard. Ta place n'est plus là-bas.**  
 **\- Je sais, mais...**  
 **\- Elle va bien.**  
 **\- Oui, mais...**  
 **\- Elle va bien.**

Fred allait insister en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de s'y rendre, de la voir de ses propres yeux, mais Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas le temps, car en un quart de seconde, il avait disparu. Il a osé transplaner en le laissant là, planté comme un idiot. Fred retint une injure et après avoir mis un coup de pied sur un caillou qui traînait dans le coin, retourna au Terrier en maudissant son ancien directeur. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour commencer à le faire regretter d'être parti de Poudlard.


	36. Trente-cinquième chapitre

« Dans une pièce pleine d'art, je continuerais à te dévisager. »

 **T** **rente-cinquième chapitre** **.**

 _"J'ai le très grand regret de devoir confirmer que le sorcier qui s'est décerné à lui-même le titre de Lord, vous voyez qui je veux dire, est vivant et présent une fois de plus parmi nous."_

 **\- Non, mais tu le crois !** s'exclama Fred. **Il a fallu que nous quittions Poudlard pour qu'il se passe quelque chose !**

Le rouquin était en train de lire à voix haute l'un des articles de la gazette du sorcier, intitulé "celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour". Son frère et lui se trouvaient dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes, et Fred s'était emparé du journal dès l'apparition du hibou sans penser à le payer. George s'en était alors occupé pendant que son frère commençait la lecture de l'article en question.

 _"Le ministère publie actuellement des guides de défense élémentaire des personnes et des biens qui seront distribués gratuitement dans tous les foyers de sorciers au cours des prochains mois."_

Alors que l'oiseau s'envolait, ragaillardi par la friandise offerte par George, ce dernier laissa échapper un rire en s'approchant de son frère qui était appuyé contre le comptoir de la boutique.

 **\- Des guides de défense élémentaire ? Comme si ça pouvait arrêter Voldemort et ses sbires !**  
 **\- Attends, ce n'est pas fini.**

 _"Albus Dumbledore, nouvellement réintégré dans ses fonctions de directeur de sorcellerie Poudlard, de membre de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et de président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n'a fait aucune déclaration jusqu'à présent."_

 **\- Ça retrouve sa place de directeur et tout le reste, et ça m'empêche de transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard avec lui !** s'exclama de nouveau Fred, sous le regard amusé de George.  
 **\- C'était sa manière de te dire que tu dois assumer d'être parti de l'école.**  
 **\- J'assume parfaitement, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour ça.**

Autour d'eux, un balai était en train de balayer seul la boutique alors qu'un peu plus loin, plusieurs chiffons voletaient çà et là pour enlever la poussière sur les étagères pleines d'objets en tout genre. Molly avait été la première surprise en voyant ses deux fils se lever aux aurores afin d'aller préparer le magasin avant l'ouverture. Elle commençait à se dire que cette idée n'était peut-être finalement pas si mauvaise, si elle pouvait permettre à ses fils de devenir autonomes. Molly était donc enchantée en les voyant partir en direction du chemin de traverse et leur avait souhaité une bonne dizaine de fois de passer une bonne journée. Peu de temps après, Arthur avait fait son apparition dans la cuisine, et la mère de famille s'était empressée de lui raconter l'exploit de leurs fils.

 _"Tout au long de l'année écoulée, il avait répété avec insistance que Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas mort, contrairement aux espoirs les plus répandus..."_

 **\- Ouais, et ils étaient répandus par qui, ces espoirs ?** l'interrompit George. **Par le ministère en personne !**  
 **\- Eux, par contre, devraient apprendre à assumer leurs actes,** bougonna Fred. **Après, l'article parle d'Harry.** _"Perçu comme un déséquilibré, il n'a pourtant jamais varié dans son récit..."_ **Enfin, on n'apprend rien de nouveau, conclut-il en refermant le journal.**

Il posa la gazette du sorcier sur le comptoir alors que George s'était emparé d'un carton pour remplir l'un des pans d'une étagère. Les affaires marchaient plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé l'espérer. Au début, sorciers et sorcières en tout genre étaient entrés dans leur boutique par simple curiosité, mais les jumeaux, avec leur sens du commerce irréprochable, avaient su les convaincre de rester et même de repartir avec quelques paquets sous le bras.

 **\- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione depuis l'attaque ?**  
 **\- Je lui ai écrit, ouais.**  
 **\- Mais ?**  
 **\- Mais elle n'a pas répondu. Ginny m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'elle va bien, elle a seulement quelques côtes cassées.**

George savait, au son de la voix de son frère, qu'il se faisait bien plus de soucis qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. En revanche, il ne comprenait pas la raison du mutisme d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Fred d'être parti, étant donné qu'elle en était informée et semblait avoir un tant soit peu accepté l'idée. Fred, de son côté, pensait avoir compris la raison du silence d'Hermione. Il était persuadé qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été présent alors que tout partait en vrille.

 **\- Dans tous les cas, elle ne pourra pas t'ignorer longtemps avec les vacances d'été qui approchent.**  
 **\- En effet,** répondit Fred en souriant.  
 **\- Ça va être l'heure, tu ouvres ?**

C'était leur truc. Le matin, Fred ouvrait la boutique, et une fois le soir venu, George était chargé de la fermer. Seulement dix minutes plus tard, un sorcier avait pénétré dans le magasin, et les jumeaux surent à cet instant que cette journée allait être une bonne journée.

xxxxxxx 

Je n'ai jamais connu ce sentiment auparavant. Ce sentiment qu'il me manque quelque chose, de ne pas être complète, entière. Tu as pris cette partie de moi et tu es parti avec, sans vraiment t'en soucier. Je n'aime pas ce sentiment. Même le manque de mes parents ne me fait pas ressentir un tel vide. Ça fait deux semaines. Seulement deux semaines. J'ai pourtant l'impression que ça fait deux mois. Que les heures sont multipliées, que les journées tournent au ralenti. Il y a certains moments où je t'en veux plus qu'à d'autres. Ces moments où je me demande qui tu es pour te permettre de partir avec un bout de moi. Et puis il y a ces autres moments. Ces moments où j'essaye de me convaincre que ta place n'était plus ici, que tu es mieux là-bas. Ces moments où je me dis que ce n'est pas très grave. Dans tous les cas, l'inévitable serait arrivé. Tu serais parti à la fin de l'année scolaire, comme tous les autres élèves de septième année. Alors non, ton départ n'est pas grave. C'est même futile. Futile, si on le compare à ce qu'il s'est passé au département des mystères. Futile, si on le compare au retour du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Futile, si on le compare à la perte que vient de subir Harry. Alors non. Non, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de dire que tu me manques, alors que tu es quelque part là dehors.

À Poudlard, la vie continue. Dumbledore a retrouvé son poste de directeur. Il est allé chercher le professeur Ombrage dans la forêt interdite, alors qu'elle était prise au piège par les Centaures. Nous ne savons pas comment il s'y est pris pour qu'ils acceptent de le laisser repartir avec Ombrage, mais toujours est-il qu'il est revenu avec elle. En état de choc, elle est restée à l'infirmerie en même temps que nous, alors que je me remettais de mes côtes cassées et Ron, de ses cicatrices dues aux tentacules du cerveau qui avait failli l'étouffer, au département des mystères. Nous avons eu de la chance, malgré tout. Ginny s'en est sortie avec une cheville cassée, et du côté de Neville, c'était son nez qui était cassé. Luna se portait comme un charme, et moi, avec ces côtes cassées suite au maléfice de Dolohov. Madame Pomfresh nous a rapidement tous remis sur pied, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour Harry, qui ne souffrait pas douleur physique.

Comme je m'y attendais, ce dernier ne nous a pas encore parlé de Sirius. Il nous parle, certes, de tout et de rien, mais pas de ce qui le préoccupe le plus. Mais Harry fonctionne ainsi, et nous devons lui laisser le temps qu'il faut. En le voyant réagir de cette manière, en voyant son manque de réaction, justement, je me suis dans un premier temps dit qu'il voulait fuir, renier les faits, faire comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Puis, à force d'y penser, je pense avoir compris. Harry ne fuit pas. Harry n'a jamais fui. Je pense qu'il essaye plutôt de se préserver. Parler à voix haute de la mort de Sirius ne ferait qu'accroître son mal-être. Inconsciemment, il se protège de la douleur. Il la contient, il ne veut pas lui laisser l'occasion de devenir plus forte, plus vulnérable, plus destructrice. Alors j'ai décidé de me préserver, moi aussi. J'ai décidé de ne pas répondre à ta lettre, malgré tout l'effort que ça m'a coûté. J'ai décidé d'attendre la fin de l'année scolaire, d'attendre les vacances d'été pour voir si cette nouvelle vie t'a changé ou non. J'ai décidé d'attendre de voir si tu veux toujours de moi. J'espérais que mon silence puisse te donner l'occasion de réfléchir. Je sais que d'une certaine manière, je suis en train de tendre le bâton pour me faire battre. Je sais que cette décision peut m'éloigner de toi. Je sais qu'il y a une chance sur deux que je te perde. Mais je ne pense plus rationnellement. Alors pour une fois, je laisse le destin s'occuper de mon avenir. Je le laisse choisir si tu préfères rester toujours à mes côtés ou pas. Maintenant que je sais que les prophéties existent réellement, puisque nous en avons eu la preuve au ministère, je n'ai plus peur de m'en remettre au destin.

 _Alors, dis-moi, Fred Weasley, voudras-tu toujours de moi ?_

Harry fut le premier d'entre nous trois à sortir de l'infirmerie. Ron, lui, passait ses journées à se goinfrer de Chocogrenouilles. Je me souviens avoir eu un petit pincement au cœur quand il nous a annoncé que la montagne de chocolat à son chevet provenait de ton frère et toi. Bien que je n'ai pas à me plaindre, puisque j'ai eu une lettre à laquelle je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai aussi appris par Ron que Flitwick avait débarrassé le couloir de votre marécage portable. Sais-tu qu'il en a laissé un petit carré sous la fenêtre, entouré par un cordon ? Ron pense que Flitwick a voulu en faire un monument à votre hommage. L'ennui aidant, j'ai mangé un bon quart des chocolats de Ron. Ce n'est absolument pas dans mes habitudes, mais après tout, plus aucun de mes gestes, plus aucune de mes pensées ne sont dans mes habitudes. Harry est venu nous voir autant de fois qu'il le pouvait. Seth est passé également, pour prendre de mes nouvelles et me remercier pour les cours que je lui ai donnés. Quand nous étions seuls tous les deux, Ron proposait toutes sortes de jeux idiots, mais auxquels j'acceptais de jouer. Compter les fissures sur le plafond, compter le nombre d'allées et venues de Madame Pomfresh dans la journée, prédire les fois où Harry allait se montrer, envoyer des Chocogrenouilles sur la tête d'Ombrage, jeu auquel je n'ai pas participé. Pour ma part, je lui ai appris à jouer à Pierre-Feuille-Papier-Ciseau, et un tout nouveau jeu qu'il ne connaissait pas, lire un livre.

À notre plus grand soulagement, nous avons pu sortir de l'infirmerie trois jours avant la fin du trimestre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de retrouver les dortoirs de l'école. Mais une fois la nuit venue, j'ai commencé à me dire que j'étais mieux à l'infirmerie, finalement. Là bas, il y avait Ron et Harry autour de moi, puis ensuite seulement Ron. Mais sa présence m'apaisait et ses ronflements m'aidaient à m'endormir. Dans mon dortoir, il y avait certes mes camarades de chambre, mais elles ne m'apportaient pas la même chose qu'Harry ou Ron, tout simplement parce que nous n'entretenons pas la même relation. Cette première nuit de retour dans mon dortoir, tu m'as infiniment manqué. J'ai passé des heures à scruter la boule en verre que tu m'as offerte, alors qu'elle était posée sur ma table de nuit. Elle n'est pas souvent devenue rouge, mais je ne t'en ai pas voulu. Tu dormais et tes rêves n'appartiennent qu'à toi. La fin de l'année scolaire apporta son flot de nouvelles interrogations. Quand allais-je te revoir ? Ron ira au Terrier. Harry, chez les Dursley. Et moi, chez mes parents. J'ai commencé à regretter de ne pas avoir répondu à ta lettre. Il n'y en a pas eu d'autres, d'ailleurs. Le destin a-t-il fait son choix ? As-tu décidé ce que tu voulais faire de ta vie, alors qu'aucun ultimatum ne t'a clairement été imposé ? Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain, et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. J'ai ce besoin de tout contrôler, de tout analyser, de tout savoir à l'avance. Et aujourd'hui, je ne sais rien.

Ces trois jours passèrent plus vite que je ne le voulais. Je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de toi, tout comme tu n'en as pas de moi depuis ton départ. Je me sens idiote. Idiote d'avoir renié ta lettre. En montant dans le Poudlard Express, j'ai ce sentiment de malaise en moi, et Ron a beau essayer de me faire rire, je ne parviens à penser qu'à une seule chose. Seras-tu à la gare de King's Cross ? Comment devrais-je me comporter avec toi ? Vas-tu m'ignorer avec autant de soin que j'ai pris à le faire ? Vas-tu m'en vouloir ? Me faire comprendre que tu n'as plus de temps à perdre et que tu es passé à autre chose ? Mais en plus de m'inquiéter pour toi, je me fais du souci à propos d'Harry. Comment vont se dérouler ses vacances chez les Dursley ? Je sais qu'il sera à prendre avec des pincettes suite à la mort de Sirius, mais son oncle et sa tante, eux, ne le sauront pas. Ils ne le sauront pas et nous ne pourrons le soutenir que par lettres. Quand le train s'immobilise, je suis tiraillée entre mon envie de ne pas laisser partir Harry avec eux, et l'appréhension de te revoir, si jamais tu te trouves sur ce quai de gare. Nous quittons un à un les wagons en traînant nos valises derrière nous, et je sens mon cœur battre plus fort. Es-tu là ? Nous descendons du train et une fois près de la barrière magique entre les quais 9 et 10, le poinçonneur nous fait signe que nous pouvons y aller. Es-tu là ?

Une fois de l'autre côté, Harry s'immobilise et, alors que Ron lui rentre dedans, je m'arrête à ses côtés. Je vois en premier Maugrey Fol Œil, visible de loin avec son chapeau melon et le grand bâton qu'il tient entre ses mains. À côté de lui se trouve Tonks, puis Lupin, et enfin Molly et Arthur. Je n'ose pas regarder plus loin. Je n'ose pas vérifier si tu es là. Mais mon regard est malgré moi attiré par ce vert criard qui se trouve à côté d'Arthur, et maintenant, je sais. Tu es là.

 **\- Ron, Ginny !** appelle Molly en se précipitant vers ses enfants pour les serrer dans ses bras.

Tu es là et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vois Ron se séparer à recevoir l'étreinte de sa mère pour s'approcher de ton frère et toi en regardant, les yeux écarquillés, vos nouveaux blousons. Après avoir serré Harry dans ses bras, Molly s'approche de moi et me sort de cet état de torpeur dans lequel je suis plongée.

 **\- Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?**  
 **\- Bien, merci,** dis-je en souriant tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

Puis vient ce moment où je dois saluer tout le monde et où je me retrouve inévitablement devant toi. Malgré ma gêne, malgré mon embarras immense, malgré ma peur de ce qu'il va arriver, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

 **\- C'est très laid,** dis-je en faisant référence à vos manteaux en peau de dragons.

Tu souris en retour et ton sourire me donne l'impression que mes jambes se transforment en gelée. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour confier ce que j'ai bâti avec toi entre les mains du destin ? Je suis rassurée de voir que tu as l'air presque aussi gêné que moi. Que suis-je censée faire, maintenant que tu te trouves en face de moi ? George rit et s'approche de moi pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux tout en me gratifiant d'un "ne soit pas jalouse, Herminione, un jour, tu auras le même", avant de partir vers Ginny. Je me retrouve seule face à toi après avoir discipliné mes cheveux.

 **\- Ce qui est laid, c'est de ne pas m'avoir répondu.**

Et le gagnant du premier round est Fred Weasley. Je m'apprête à te répondre, même si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais pouvoir te dire pour ma défense, lorsque je vois mes parents un peu plus loin. Je sens une vague de soulagement s'immiscer en moi, et alors que j'avais l'impression d'être en train de me débattre, prise au piège par un filet du diable, tout s'efface. Tout s'apaise. Je refoule cette impression idiote d'avoir envie de pleurer et tout en m'excusant silencieusement de te laisser en plan, je me dépêche de rejoindre ma mère qui me prend dans ses bras. Son parfum m'enveloppe et il ne m'en faut pas suffisamment pour que je ne sois plus capable de retenir quelques larmes de tomber.

 **\- Ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué !**  
 **\- Toi aussi, maman, toi aussi.**

Je me sépare doucement des bras de ma mère pour aller enlacer mon père, lorsque j'aperçois le reste du petit groupe se diriger vers les Dursley en compagnie d'Harry. Je m'excuse rapidement auprès de mes parents et je me joins à eux en essayant de ne pas me focaliser sur ta présence.

 **\- Bonjour,** dit Arthur d'un ton aimable à l'oncle de Harry. **Vous vous souvenez peut-être de moi ? Je m'appelle Arthur Weasley.**

Mais je n'entends pas la suite. Je n'entends pas la suite, car je suis entraînée à l'écart, le poignet fermement encerclé par ta main. Tu t'arrêtes un peu plus loin, une fois à l'abri des regards, et c'est à peine si j'ose lever les yeux sur ton visage qui m'a pourtant tant manqué.

 **\- Pourquoi n'ai-je eu aucune nouvelle de toi depuis mon départ ?**

Je sens l'empressement dans ta voix, tu sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas de réponse valable à te donner.

 **\- Je ne sais pas...,** dis-je enfin. **Je n'ai pas eu le temps.**  
 **\- Ok, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu cette dernière partie,** soupires-tu.

J'entends maintenant l'agacement dans ta voix, et je m'en veux, oh, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi idiote, autant accaparée par ma propre personne.

 **\- Et pourquoi t'obstines-tu à ne pas me regarder ? Il s'est passé quoi, là-bas ?**

Tu t'énerves, et la réponse à ta question est si idiote que je n'ose même pas la prononcer à voix haute. Je ne relève pas les yeux, car je sais pertinemment qu'à la seconde où je vais voir ton visage d'aussi près, je ne voudrais qu'une chose, t'embrasser. Et ce n'est certainement pas le lieu ni le moment.

 **\- Tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là ? C'est quoi le truc, Hermione ? Je ne pige pas là !**

Je sens comme une dizaine de petits coups de couteau en plein cœur, et je m'agace moi-même au fur et à mesure que je m'enferme dans mon mutisme. Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est quoi le truc ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Alors que je m'attends à ce que tu t'énerves encore plus ou à ce que tu me laisses en plan ici, tu me prends par surprise en posant tes doigts sur mon menton afin de me faire relever les yeux qui restaient obstinément fixés sur ta poitrine. Je sens un frisson me parcourir les bras et je ne peux retenir l'inévitable plus longtemps.

 **\- C'est quoi le truc ?** répètes-tu.  
 **\- Je... rien. Il n'y a pas de truc.**  
 **\- Ne me prend pas pour un con.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a pas de truc.**

Tu fermes les yeux un instant, un court instant, et quand tu les ouvres de nouveau, je comprends que tu n'as pas pu retenir ta colère plus longtemps. T'ai-je déjà vu en colère ?

 **\- Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écrit alors que tu es entourée de fichus parchemins à longueur de journée ?!**  
 **\- J'étais à l'infirmerie !**  
 **\- Et alors ? Il est où le rapport ?! Tu essayes de me faire comprendre quoi, que j'étais tranquillement en sécurité alors que toi tu risquais ta vie ? Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?!**

Te voir dans cet état me surprend encore plus que si j'étais en train de te voir pleurer. Tu essayes de contrôler le ton de ta voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous et malgré le fait que ce soit moi qui suis en tord, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Je ne voudrais pas que mes parents soient témoins d'une telle scène.

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Et je ne te l'ai jamais reproché.**  
 **\- C'est sur que sans me parler, tu aurais eu du mal,** réponds-tu sarcastiquement.  
 **\- Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère, j'ai eu besoin de prendre du recul. Et cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être.**  
 **\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Car si ces dernières semaines tu as eu la boule en verre près de toi, tu dois savoir à quel point j'ai pensé à toi. Et je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'elle a été plus souvent rouge que transparente.**

Tu ne réponds pas, et je sais que j'ai marqué un point. Un petit point, certes, mais un point quand même. Toi, tu as plusieurs longueurs d'avance, tu as déjà gagné au moins cinq rounds.

 **\- Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir répondu à ta lettre, et peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je t'en ai voulu aussi de ne pas avoir été là. Mais tu m'as manqué si fort à chaque instant, j'ai pensé à toi si souvent que c'est presque aussi douloureux de te revoir.**

Mes mots t'apaisent, tu retrouves ton calme. Je retrouve le Fred que je connais. Je te retrouve toi, le vrai Fred qui m'a tant manqué. Ce n'est pourtant rien, deux semaines sur l'échelle d'une vie.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demandes-tu.  
 **\- Parce que j'aimerais être seule avec toi pour pouvoir t'embrasser.**  
 **\- Fred ! Mais où est encore parti ton frère ?!** s'exclame Molly un peu plus loin.  
 **\- Il n'est pas loin, allez à la voiture, on vous rejoint,** répond George.  
 **\- Au fait, maman !** ajoute rapidement Ginny pour détourner l'attention de Molly. **Je ne t'ai pas raconté ! Il m'est arrivé un truc incroyable !**  
 **\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller,** dis-je.  
 **\- J'ai plus important à faire avant.**

Je sens mon cœur s'emballer avant même que tes lèvres ne touchent les miennes, et lorsqu'elles le font, je comprends pourquoi ces deux semaines m'ont parues si longues. Cet instant me paraît pourtant trop court, et je te laisse t'éloigner alors que j'aimerais m'accrocher à toi.

 **\- On se revoit bientôt,** dis-tu.  
 **\- Ah oui ?**  
 **\- Oui.**

Et dans un sourire, tu me laisses ici, dans mon coin de gare. Et ce sourire, c'est plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Pourquoi es-tu si peu rancunier, Fred Weasley ? Je prends une grande inspiration avant d'aller rejoindre mes parents, craignant qu'ils m'aient vu m'éloigner avec toi.

 **\- Hermione, tout va bien ?** s'interroge ma mère quand j'arrive à leur hauteur.  
 **\- Oui, maman. Je vous raconterais à la maison, d'accord ?**  
 **\- Tu sais, je pense avoir déjà compris,** répond-elle en souriant.

Je n'ai pas le temps de sentir la gêne s'immiscer en moi, car entre temps, j'aperçois Harry qui quitte la gare en compagnie des Dursley. Je te vois également avec George, et ce dernier tape amicalement l'oncle de Harry dans le dos en passant à côté de lui. Toi, tu t'amuses à tourner autour de Dudley en lui disant des choses que je n'entends pas. En revanche, je perçois clairement vos deux rires, puis vous vous éloignez rapidement pour rejoindre le reste de la famille Weasley.

 **\- Harry!**

Il se retourne en m'entendant l'appeler et je me dépêche de le rejoindre alors qu'il fait de même de son côté en laissant sa valise derrière lui.

 **\- J'ai failli ne pas te dire au revoir !**  
 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris pourquoi,** répond Harry en souriant.  
 **\- Je m'en serai voulu ! Ça va aller ?** dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet aux Dursley.  
 **\- Oui, rassure-toi. Les membres de l'Ordre ont été suffisamment... persuasifs.**  
 **\- J'aurai aimé voir ça. Tu vas me manquer, j'ajoute en l'enlaçant. Prends soin de toi, surtout. Et n'oublie pas de nous écrire !**  
 **\- Arrête de t'inquiéter,** répond Harry en souriant. **Tout va bien se passer, ce n'est qu'un été de plus.**

Je l'enlace de nouveau alors que son oncle s'exclame derrière nous qu'ils n'ont pas que ça à faire de la journée. Harry finit par s'éloigner et, alors que je le regarde partir, le cœur serré, mes parents me rejoignent.

 **\- Tu vas bientôt les revoir,** commente ma mère.  
 **\- Ce n'est qu'un été de plus,** dis-je en reprenant les mots de Harry.

 _Un été de plus..._


	37. Deuxième tome - Prologue

**DEUXIÈME TOME.**

 _ **PROLOGUE.**_

Avant même que je ne sois né, j'étais le principal sujet de conversation. Serais-je une fille ou un garçon ? Serais-je blond ou brun ? Est-ce que j'allais avoir les yeux verts de ma mère, ou ceux marron de mon père ? Comment serais-je ? Qui serais-je ? Que deviendrais-je ? Ma mère voulait une fille blonde aux yeux verts. Mon père voulait un garçon brun aux yeux marron. Et c'est finalement ma grand-mère qui a tranché. D'après ses dires, j'allais être un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Et quand grand-mère tranche, les spéculations n'ont plus lieu d'être. Deux mois plus tard, j'ai fait mon apparition. Grand-mère a relevé fièrement la tête en me regardant. Tout y était. J'étais un garçon. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts.

 **\- Bon garçon,** avait-elle dit.

Comme si j'avais décidé d'avoir les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts après avoir entendu ses prédictions. Pourtant, il y a une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prédite. Mon teint de peau. Ce teint hâlé, basané, qui n'appartient à aucun de mes parents ou grands-parents. Ma mère m'avait regardé, attendrie, tout en passant ses doigts délicatement sur mes joues. Je ne m'en souviens pas, bien entendu, mais j'ai entendu l'histoire de ma naissance tellement de fois que je la connais par cœur.

 **\- Il a son petit truc à lui,** avait-elle murmuré.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas son petit truc à lui. Mon père avait ce teint qui visiblement a décidé de sauter deux générations.**

Grand-mère a toujours été de bonne humeur. Ironiquement, bien évidemment. Elle est rangée dans la catégorie des personnes aigries qui trouvent toujours les mots pour créer des tensions et apporter une ambiance pesante. Mais malheureusement, tout le monde écoute grand-mère. Elle est considérée comme parole d'évangile. Pourquoi ? Car ses prédictions sont exactes, la plupart du temps. De nombreuses personnes du village venaient à notre porte pour demander des conseils à grand-mère. Ils n'obtenaient cependant jamais de réponse puisqu'ils étaient renvoyés chez eux à coup de balai. Ma grand-mère, cette personne aigrie que l'on apprécie tant.

Quand j'ai été en âge de commencer à parler, elle a annoncé à mes parents que j'allais dire mon premier mot dans la semaine. Si bien qu'ils ne m'ont pas lâché un seul instant. J'ai été constamment dans les bras de l'un ou l'autre, et dès que j'ouvrais la bouche, ils étaient suspendus à mes lèvres, attendant mon premier mot. Je ne m'en souviens pas non plus, évidemment, mais cette période de ma vie fait partie des nombreuses autres que je connais par cœur à force de les entendre. Alors que mes parents commençaient à perdre espoir, j'ai finalement dit mon premier mot lors du dernier jour de la semaine. Une semaine d'attente et d'espoir pour m'entendre dire « Angu ». Je ne sais pas ce que Angu signifie, mais après l'avoir prononcé une fois, je n'ai pas arrêté de le dire, au grand damne de mes parents.

 **\- Et c'est supposé être son premier mot ?** avait demandé ma mère.  
 **\- Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il te demande de lui passer le sel ?**

Ma grand-mère et son tact naturel. Pendant plus d'un mois, j'ai carburé au « Angu » jusqu'à ce jour. Grand-mère me portait dans la cuisine pendant que maman se trouvait ailleurs dans la maison. Me porter l'ennuyait fermement, jusqu'à ce que je prononce autre chose qu'Angu. Mon deuxième mot fut « chien ». Nous avions un chien, un tout petit, minuscule chien au pelage noir qu'on voyait à peine. Il était passé entre les jambes de grand-mère et alors qu'elle lui mettait un coup de pied pour qu'il s'en aille, j'ai pointé mon doigt vers lui et j'ai dit « chien ». Grand-mère n'a pas été étonnée, alors que ma mère s'est reproché pendant des jours de ne pas avoir été là.

Quand j'avais six ans, une sortie scolaire était organisée. Grand-mère avait prédit qu'un accident allait m'arriver, et que j'allais revenir avec un bras cassé. Du coup, ma mère a refusé que j'y aille, et malgré toutes mes supplications elle n'a pas changé d'avis. Quand j'ai eu onze ans, elle a bien évidemment annoncé que j'allais avoir une lettre de Poudlard, et quand je l'ai ouverte, elle m'a dit que j'allais atterrir à Poufsouffle. Lors de ma première année, elle a dit que je n'aurai pas beaucoup d'amis. Lors de la deuxième, elle a annoncé que cette année allait être dangereuse et ma mère ne voulait carrément plus que j'y aille. Je ne sais pas si elle avait prédit le basilic et la chambre des secrets, mais toujours est-il qu'elle avait encore une fois raison. Chaque année, elle a prédit que notre maison ne gagnerait pas la coupe. Cette année, qui est la cinquième, grand-mère a prédit que je n'aurais pas mes examens. J'attends encore de voir si elle avait raison ou non.

 _Mais ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est que la pire prédiction de ma vie allait avoir lieu lors de ma sixième année._


	38. Deuxième tome - Premier chapitre

« Ressens-tu ma présence lorsque tu respires ? Ressens-tu ma présence quand personne n'est là ? »

 **DEUXIÈME TOME**

Premier chapitre. 

Le trajet qui mène à notre village me paraît plus long qu'autrefois. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que cette fois-ci, je ne laisse pas que Harry et Ron derrière moi. Je t'ai aussi laissé, alors que je venais tout juste de te retrouver après deux semaines qui m'ont paru infiniment longues. Dans la voiture, le silence règne. Mon père est concentré sur la route et ma mère regarde droit devant elle. Il en a toujours été ainsi, quand nous sommes en voiture. Même après des mois d'absence, nous ne nous parlons pas. Ça peut bien attendre notre retour à la maison. En cette cinquième année, c'est un soulagement pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Que ce soit de toi, ou de l'année scolaire en elle-même. Et que leur dire ? Ils ne sont pas au courant du retour de Voldemort, ils ne savent pas que le monde des sorciers n'est plus en sécurité. Alors ce silence me convient parfaitement. Il me permet de me laisser le temps de me répéter inlassablement que j'ai été la pire des idiotes en ne te répondant pas. Pourtant, la manière dont tu as réagi il y a plus d'une heure m'apporte une certaine satisfaction. Je m'en suis voulu de te voir inquiet, de te voir en colère, mais en même temps, je sentais mon cœur se réchauffer. Pour t'inquiéter ainsi, il faut que tu tiennes à moi. Et cette piqûre de rappel est plus que la bienvenue. Nous finissons par arriver à la maison familiale, coincée entre deux autres, dans cette rue que je connais par cœur. Certaines choses ne changent jamais, et ma rue en fait partie. Mon père m'adresse un sourire alors que je sors de la voiture, puis il s'approche du coffre pour prendre ma lourde valise.

 **\- Ma parole ! Tu as ramené toute la bibliothèque avec toi ?**

Je ris face à sa remarque et malgré la présence de mes parents, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment seront ces vacances d'été. Vais-je les passer avec ou sans toi ? Ma mère ouvre la porte et deux secondes plus tard, une petite boule noire me saute dessus en jappant joyeusement.

 **\- Vérone !**

Je me baisse pour la prendre dans mes bras et elle essaye de me saluer à grand renfort de coups de langue. Sa vivacité me fait sourire, et j'entre dans la maison en la portant contre moi. J'ai eu Vérone comme cadeau de Noël un an avant mon admission à Poudlard. S'ils avaient su que je ne serais là que pendant les vacances, mes parents ne me l'auraient certainement pas achetée. Mais maintenant qu'elle est là, plus moyen de faire machine arrière. Bien sûr, le droit de lui choisir un prénom m'est revenu, et puisque je venais de découvrir "Roméo et Juliette", c'est tout naturellement que j'ai décidé de l'appeler Vérone. Tout en la caressant, je parle un peu avec ma mère pendant que mon père monte la valise dans ma chambre. C'est étrange, cette sensation que je ressens. Cette gêne, comme si je ne suis pas à ma place. J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé une partie de moi à Poudlard. Quoique, non. Ne nous voilons pas la face. C'est auprès de toi que j'ai laissé une partie de moi. Mon père redescend et je leur annonce que je pars ranger mes affaires.

 **\- Prends ton temps,** me répond ma mère. **Je t'appellerai pour dîner.**

Je lui suis reconnaissante de me laisser être seule un moment. Une fois en haut, je retrouve ma chambre telle que je l'ai laissée avant de partir. Parfaitement ordonnée, rangée. Chaque objet est minutieusement placé, la décoration est sobre. J'ai conscience que ma chambre n'a pas vraiment de personnalité, si on met de côté toute ma montagne de livres. Je ne m'en suis cependant jamais accommodée. Ce n'est qu'une chambre et je n'y suis que lors des vacances. Je préfère de loin le canapé de la salle commune ou celui de la salle sur demande que je partage avec toi. Du moins, que je partageais, puisque tu n'y reviendras plus. Je te chasse de mon esprit et me concentre sur ma valise que je vide toujours dès mon arrivée. Mes habits retrouvent leur place dans l'armoire, mes livres les plus importants sur mon bureau, les autres dans ma bibliothèque, et au milieu de mon rangement, je retrouve la petite boule en verre que j'avais enroulé dans une paire de chaussettes pour être sûre de ne pas l'abîmer. La boule que tu m'as offerte avant ton départ. Je suis déçue en constatant qu'elle n'est pas rouge, ce qui signifie que tu ne penses pas à moi, mais je me rassure en me disant que tu ne peux pas penser à moi à longueur de journée.

Mes affaires sont rangées depuis longtemps lorsque ma mère m'appelle pour venir dîner. À table, je ressens toujours ce sentiment de gêne, et j'ai l'impression qu'il en est de même pour mes parents. Nous discutons de sujets légers, les résultats de mes examens, les nouveautés dans leur travail, les derniers évènements importants auxquels je n'ai pas participé. Ils ne me parlent pas de toi, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu es dans tous les esprits, notamment dans celui de ma mère. Comme d'habitude, nous débarrassons tous les trois, puis j'aide ma mère pour faire la vaisselle. C'est à ce moment-là que ma mère décide de se lancer dans le grand bassin.

 **\- Alors, dis-moi ce que tu ne me dis pas.**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que je ne te dis pas ?** je demande en souriant.  
 **\- Il me semble que dans l'une de tes dernières lettres, tu me parlais d'un certain Fred...**

Ça me fait tout drôle, d'entendre ma mère parler de toi. Tu n'es pas là, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu remplis notre petite maison de toute ta présence. Ce début de vacances d'été n'est en rien comparable à celui que j'ai vécu l'an dernier. Nous nous étions rapidement dit au revoir à la gare, je n'étais aucunement affectée par cette séparation et tu ne m'as pas manqué durant ces deux mois. Harry et Ron me manquaient, mais pas toi. Et cette année, notre au revoir à la gare m'a semblé bien trop court, et tu me manques déjà affreusement. Il y a un tel gouffre, entre ma quatrième année et ma cinquième année. Mais c'est tout toi. Tu arrives et tu chamboules tout. Et tu le fais avec classe.

 **\- Oui, il y a bien un Fred,** dis-je enfin.

Ma mère sourit tout en me tendant une assiette qui dégouline d'eau, afin que je l'essuie. Autrefois, avant Harry et Ron, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. Sauf ceux qui étaient également rejetés par les autres. Alors quand j'ai raconté à mes parents que je m'étais fait deux amis, même si les débuts de notre amitié étaient chaotiques, ils ont été les plus heureux. Mais je sais aussi que jamais ils n'auraient pensé que je puisse tomber amoureuse lors de mes études. Et moi aussi, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne t'attendais pas.

 **\- C'est le jeune homme de tout à l'heure ? Le grand aux cheveux roux ?**

Je sens son impatience et je devine qu'elle se retient de me poser tout un tas de questions. Tu es mon premier petit-ami. Et tu es certainement l'évènement le plus marquant de cette année, et pas seulement à mes yeux, mais aussi à ceux de mes parents.

 **\- Oui, c'est lui. Je pense que tu as compris qu'il s'agit du frère de Ron...**  
 **\- J'ai cru remarquer l'air de famille, oui,** répond-elle en souriant. **D'ailleurs, en parlant de Ron, comment le prend-il ?**

Je pose le verre que j'étais en train d'essuyer pour regarder ma mère du coin de l'œil. Je ne vois pas ce que Ron vient faire ici. Je comprends le sens de sa question, puisque j'ai appris il y a quelques mois que Ron avait des sentiments pour moi, à ma plus grande surprise, mais comment ma mère pourrait-elle être au courant ?

 **\- Pourquoi ça ?**  
 **\- Eh bien, il me semblait qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi. Molly Weasley m'en avait parlé, l'été dernier, lorsque nous vous attendions à la gare.**

Intérieurement, je panique. Je bouillonne. Je réfléchis à vive allure, et c'est encore pire. Molly pense que son fils est amoureux de moi. Et d'un côté, ce n'était pas faux. Comment lui annoncer, maintenant, que je suis bien avec l'un de ses enfants, mais qu'il ne s'agit pas de Ron ? Je sens que cette annonce sera haute en couleur. Et je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça.

 **\- Ah... Oui, j'ai appris ça cette année,** dis-je en me pinçant les lèvres. **Sacrée nouvelle,** j'ajoute sous le rire de ma mère. **Il lui a fallu un petit temps d'adaptation, mais je pense qu'il est passé à autre chose. Je ne savais pas que Molly était au courant...**  
 **\- Nous, les mères, avons la particularité de voir ce que nos enfants ne nous disent pas,** répond ma mère en me lançant un regard amusé. **Elle est au courant, pour Fred et toi ?**  
 **\- Non, et j'aimerais repousser ce moment le plus tard possible. Je ne sais pas comment elle va le prendre.**  
 **\- Je pense qu'elle serait très heureuse de t'avoir pour belle-fille. Et même si ce n'est pas avec Ron.**  
 **\- Tu n'es pas objective, tu es ma mère.**

Elle hausse les épaules en souriant et au fond, j'espère qu'elle ne se trompe pas. En cette période de l'année, mon seul sujet d'inquiétude devrait être mes résultats aux Buses. Et aussi le retour de Voldemort. L'état moral d'Harry. Mais pas la réaction de Molly en apprenant pour toi et moi. Je ne sais même pas si tu as prévu de le lui dire. Je ne suis au courant de rien, et je n'aime pas ça. Je sais qu'il en aurait été autrement si j'avais répondu à cette fichue lettre, mais il a fallu que je m'enferme dans mon mutisme. Félicitations, Hermione Granger.

 **\- Je me pose quand même une question,** intervient de nouveau ma mère en vidant l'eau de l'évier. **Fred et toi n'avez jamais été très proches, du moins, de ce que j'en ai vu. Alors je trouve ce changement de situation un peu surprenant. Comment est-ce arrivé ?**

Lui parler de ton pari idiot ou ne pas lui en parler ? Il donne une assez mauvaise image de toi, puisqu'au départ je n'étais qu'une sorte de jeu, mais comment expliquer notre rapprochement si je mets ce détail de côté ?

 **\- C'est plutôt compliqué. En fait, Fred et George voulaient rendre jaloux Ron en se rapprochant de moi, et voilà comment ça se termine, au final.**  
 **\- Il ne fait plus ça pour rendre jaloux Ron, au moins ?**

Ma mère s'inquiète, et je peux le comprendre. On a déjà connu mieux, comme début de relation. Mais je sais que je peux lui répondre sans hésitation. J'ai confiance en toi. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais maintenant je n'ai plus peur.

 **\- Non, il ne joue plus.**  
 **\- Tu m'as l'air sûre de toi et de lui, alors je veux bien te croire,** répond ma mère en souriant. **Il... Il est peut-être un peu tôt, mais s'il y a des choses dont tu veux me parler, n'hésite surtout pas.**  
 **\- Je sais, maman. Mais effectivement, c'est un peu trop tôt.**

Elle s'approche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, et quand elle me murmure qu'elle est vraiment heureuse pour moi, je sens mon cœur se réchauffer instantanément. Je quitte ensuite la cuisine pour aller faire une promenade avec Vérone, et je sais que mon père profite de mon absence pour interroger ma mère sur ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Une fois rentrée, je passe une partie de la soirée au salon avec mes parents, et mon père me pose à son tour quelques banales questions sur toi. Quand il m'a demandé s'ils allaient te rencontrer prochainement, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Je ne sais même pas quand je vais te revoir. Peu après vingt-deux heures, je monte dans ma chambre en prétextant être fatiguée, même s'il n'en est rien. Je pense trop à toi pour être fatiguée. Je songe à la boule en verre que tu possèdes, et je suis sûre qu'elle est rouge écarlate. Puis, je m'empare de la mienne qui se trouve dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, et tu me manques encore plus lorsque je remarque qu'elle est rouge aussi. J'ai l'impression que tu es à des années-lumière de moi. Que je ne me remettrais jamais de toi. Que je t'aurais dans la peau, quoi qu'il arrive.

Comme je m'y attendais, le sommeil ne vient pas, et j'ai beau me retourner dans tous les côtés, rien n'y fait. Ces quelques minutes volées auprès de toi étaient trop courtes. Cette boule en verre devient une obsession et je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder. Cadeau empoisonné. Agacée, je me lève et m'approche de mon petit bureau où repose un livre gonflé à cause à tous les morceaux de parchemin qui y reposent. Tous recouverts de ton écriture. Je m'en empare et reviens m'assoir en tailleur sur mon lit. Je l'ouvre et devant moi se dressent tous les mots que nous nous sommes échangés depuis le début de notre relation. Le premier de la pile est le dernier que j'ai reçu. Celui auquel je n'ai pas répondu. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. 

_"Hermione,_

 _Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère. Je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas avoir été là. J'ai voulu venir te voir, mais Dumbledore m'en a empêché. J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, les lettres ne sont pas mon truc. Mon truc, c'est toi. Et tu me manques. On se voit bientôt, la fin d'année n'est plus qu'une question de jour. Je serais à la gare. Ici, rien de nouveau sous la lune. La boutique tourne bien, mais je préfère t'en parler de vive voix._

 _Fred »._

Mon cœur s'emballe lorsque je relis le passage où tu me dis que je suis ton truc. On a connu mieux, en matière de romantisme, mais venant de toi, ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si je t'avais répondu. Au lieu de te voir contrarié à la gare, j'aurais pu profiter un peu plus longtemps de toi. Je pose ta dernière lettre à mes côtés sur le lit, et je reporte mon attention sur le petit paquet de papier. Ils sont tous classés dans l'ordre, du premier que j'ai reçu de toi, au dernier, que je viens de lire. Je m'empare de l'avant-dernier, et lorsque je le relis, ton absence ne fait que s'amplifier. 

_"Jolie Hermi,_

 _Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus ? Enfin, l'une des choses que j'aime le plus ? Te faire enfreindre le règlement. Tu fais mine de m'en vouloir durant quelques instants, mais tu ne tiens jamais bien longtemps. Combien de temps peux-tu tenir ce soir ? Rejoins-moi dans la salle commune après minuit. J'ai un endroit à te montrer. Car après cinq années à Poudlard, il n'est pas tolérable que tu n'y sois pas encore allé._

 _À tout à l'heure. Fred."_

Je me souviens de cette soirée comme si c'était hier. En attendant minuit, je m'étais attelée à mes devoirs de la semaine suivante, en essayant de te mettre dans un coin de mon esprit, ce qui n'est jamais très évident, même à l'heure actuelle. Je suis descendue après m'être attaché les cheveux. Au début de notre relation, tu m'avais dit que ça m'allait bien. Et je crois qu'inconsciemment, je les attachais avant de te rejoindre pour te plaire. Comme souvent, je t'ai retrouvé avachi sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune. Tu faisais tourner ta baguette entre tes doigts habiles, et en te voyant là, je m'étais dit que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir. En m'entendant arriver, tu t'étais redressé et m'avais sourit de ce sourire qui m'avait fait tomber dans tes filets, il y a de ça quelques mois.

 **\- Hermi jolie, c'est nouveau ?** avais-je dit en souriant.  
 **\- Que veux-tu, je suis en perpétuelle recherche d'innovation.**

Tout en te levant, tu t'étais approché de moi pour m'embrasser, et en y songeant, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir de nouveau devant moi. Cette nuit-là, tu m'avais fait visiter les cuisines de Poudlard. En effet, je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds en cinq ans. Ce qui est assez surprenant en soi, puisque Ron est un estomac sur pattes, mais nous n'y avons jamais fait d'excursions. J'avais riposté, n'acceptant pas d'aller déranger les elfes à cette heure-ci, mais comme toujours, tu avais su te montrer convainquant. C'est l'un des domaines où tu excelles le plus. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tu as su me convaincre de t'aimer, et qu'il n'y a pas qu'un Weasley farceur en toi. Nous sommes donc allés dans les cuisines. Et c'est ce soir-là, en parlant pendant plus d'une heure avec les elfes, que j'ai compris que je faisais fausse route. Je pensais qu'ils souhaitaient être libérés, j'avais même monté une Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, grandement menée par moi et... uniquement moi. Mais en les écoutant attentivement, alors que tu étais en train de te goinfrer à côté de moi, j'avais appris qu'ils aimaient être ici et qu'ils désiraient continuer à travailler pour l'école.

 **\- Hé,** avais-tu dit pour attirer mon attention.  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Arrête avec tes questions. Tu les embêtes.**  
 **\- Je ne les embête pas,** avais-je dit, outrée.  
 **\- Si. Goûte ça à la place.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, tu avais tendu en ma direction une cuillère pleine de tarte aux fruits rouges que tu étais en train de manger.

 **\- Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas manger en dehors des repas ?**  
 **\- À d'autres. Je t'ai déjà vu manger des conneries avec Ron et Harry dans la salle commune, et ce n'était pas durant l'heure des repas.**  
 **\- Tu m'espionnes ?** avais-je demandé malicieusement sous ton regard amusé.  
 **\- Je peux t'espionner autant que tu veux.**  
 **\- Ah oui ?**

Tu t'étais approché et tu avais fait glisser tes doigts le long de ma joue. J'étais gênée, vis-à-vis des elfes autour de nous, mais ils savaient se montrer discrets et je ne voyais plus que toi. Comme à chaque fois. Je devenais aveugle en ta présence. Je sentais mon cœur battre plus fort qu'à la normale, et je t'en voulais de me faire perdre tous mes moyens de la sorte. Tu avais effleuré tes lèvres contre les miennes, et j'avais pu deviner le goût des fruits rouges.

 **\- Oui,** avais-tu conclu.

Je sais qu'en cet instant, si tu regardes la boule en verre que tu m'as offerte, elle sera rouge tomate. Je jette un coup d'œil vers celle que je possède, et je remarque en souriant qu'elle n'est pas blanche. Tu penses à moi. Le Terrier me semble si loin, si inaccessible. C'est la première fois que je me sens si mal chez mes parents. Je n'ose imaginer comment sera l'année prochaine, où je serais plus souvent loin de toi que près de toi.

 **\- Hermione!**

Je sursaute en entendant ma mère m'appeler depuis le bas des escaliers. Je range rapidement tes mots dans le livre avant de la rejoindre.

 **\- Il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi,** m'annonce-t-elle.  
 **\- Qui ?**  
 **\- Harry.**

Je m'inquiète immédiatement. Il lui est déjà arrivé de m'appeler de temps en temps durant les vacances, mais jamais dès le premier jour. Je me dépêche d'aller au salon où l'appareil est posé sur un petit bureau, priant pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave.

 **\- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?**  
 **\- À merveille.**

Je fronce les sourcils en constatant que quelque chose ne correspond pas, puis je comprends qu'il ne s'agit pas de la voix d'Harry, mais de la tienne. J'appuie un peu plus fort le téléphone contre mon oreille, regrettant qu'il ne soit pas à fil, m'empêchant ainsi d'aller me réfugier dans ma chambre pour être loin de mes parents.

 **\- Fred ? Ma mère m'a dit que c'était Harry qui appelait.**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas si elle est au courant, alors j'ai improvisé.**

Je me délecte de ta voix, et tu me sembles plus près que tu n'as jamais été depuis plusieurs semaines. Je donnerais cher pour me trouver au Terrier auprès de toi. Et je remercie aussi Arthur Weasley de s'intéresser aux objets moldus, et ainsi aux téléphones.

 **\- Elle est au courant. J'ai eu droit à un petit interrogatoire il y a moins d'une heure.**  
 **\- Et alors ?**  
 **\- Ils m'ont demandé quand ils pourront te rencontrer.**

Je t'entends rire, et je me rends compte à quel point ce son a pu me manquer. À quel point tu peux me manquer, et à quel point je tiens à toi. Ça en devient irrationnel.

 **\- Quand tu veux,** réponds-tu.  
 **\- Et moi, quand est-ce que je te revois ?**  
 **\- Pourquoi, je te manque ?**  
 **\- Absolument pas.**

Tu ris de nouveau, et je prends place sur la chaise qui se trouve devant le petit bureau du salon. Bien sûr que tu me manques. La question ne se pose pas.

 **\- Mon invention ingénieuse me prouve le contraire.**  
 **\- La tienne aussi. Tu m'en veux ?**  
 **\- Je devrais ?**  
 **\- C'est ton droit.**  
 **\- Je ne t'en veux pas.**

À cet instant, je ressens le besoin de te dire que je t'aime. Car c'est maintenant indéniable, je suis amoureuse de toi. Follement. Mais je ne te l'ai encore jamais dit, bien que tu le saches. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la façon dont je te regarde. Sourd, pour ne pas entendre les battements de mon cœur lorsque tu es près de moi. Mais je ne me sens pas encore prête.

 **\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas répondu.**  
 **\- Même la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout peut faire des erreurs.**  
 **\- Tu me considères comme une erreur ?**  
 **\- Absolument pas.**

Je souris en m'accrochant au combiné du téléphone comme s'il s'agissait de toi. Et dire que nous en sommes seulement au premier jour des vacances d'été... Au tout début de la vie à Poudlard sans toi.

 **\- Tu as dit que nous allions nous revoir bientôt, à la gare.**  
 **\- Je sais, mais je me garderais bien de te dire quand,** réponds-tu alors que je devine que tu souris.

J'entends la voix de Molly résonner derrière toi. Ta mère va bientôt devenir l'un de mes plus gros soucis. Je n'ose songer à sa réaction en apprenant pour nous deux, et je préfère repousser ce moment le plus tard possible.

 **\- Je dois te laisser. Je ne téléphone jamais, maman se pose des questions.**  
 **\- Tu as envie de le lui dire ?**  
 **\- Je ne te ferais pas le plaisir de lui dire sans toi. À bientôt, Hermi jolie.**  
 **\- À bientôt...**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **\- Tiens, bonjour, ma jolie.**

Je relève la tête pour faire face à ma mère qui vient d'entrer dans la cuisine. Elle porte un paquet de l'épicerie du coin, alors je devine qu'elle y a fait un saut tôt ce matin alors que je dormais encore.

 **\- Bonjour maman,** dis-je en avalant une gorgée de jus d'orange.  
 **\- J'ai reçu un appel de Gloria ce matin. Ils ont appris ton retour alors ils aimeraient qu'on passe chez eux aujourd'hui. Ça te dit ?**  
 **\- Bien sûr,** je réponds en souriant.

Gloria est la sœur de ma mère. Elle et son mari vivent à une demi-heure de chez nous avec leur fille, Dakota. Ils ne savent pas pour mon statut de sorcière. Selon eux, j'étudie dans une grande école prestigieuse qui se trouve suffisamment loin pour que je sois obligée d'y rester en pension. Dakota, elle, est au courant. Ce n'était pas volontaire. C'était lors des vacances d'été de notre troisième année. Dakota est une fouineuse. Et alors que j'avais quitté ma chambre pour rejoindre ma mère en bas, elle était tombée sur ma baguette et sur mes livres de cours, dissimulés sous mon lit. Quand je suis revenue et que j'ai vu son regard, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me prendre pour une folle. Finalement, elle m'a demandé de tout lui expliquer. Et aujourd'hui, elle connaît tout de Poudlard, de Ron, d'Harry, et même du retour de Voldemort. Dakota est une fouineuse, mais une fouineuse qui sait garder un secret. Alors quand ma mère m'apprend que nous allons chez Gloria, je suis vraiment contente. Ça fait maintenant cinq jours que les vacances d'été ont commencé. Je ne t'ai toujours pas revu, et cette journée loin de la maison va me changer les idées.

 **\- Hermione !** s'exclame Gloria en ouvrant la porte. **Comme tu es jolie ! Le temps fait des merveilles sur toi !**

Je souris en prenant ma tante dans mes bras, et je fais de même avec son mari, Hedgard. Nous entrons ensuite dans leur petite maison ordonnée semblable à la notre, et Gloria appelle Dakota qui se trouve toujours dans sa chambre. Nous nous installons dans le salon et je ne tarde pas à entendre les pas de Dakota dans l'escalier.

 **\- Le grand retour de l'enfant prodige !** s'exclame-t-elle.

Dakota ne me ressemble en rien, physiquement. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs droits comme des baguettes et une frange qui menace de lui tomber sur les yeux. Elle est grande et mince, et s'habille régulièrement de noir, au grand dam de ses parents. Ses grands yeux bleus apportent cependant une touche de couleur. Dakota est de plus en plus jolie à chaque fois que je la revois.

 **\- Kota !** dis-je à mon tour alors qu'elle me prend dans ses bras. **Tu m'as manqué !**  
 **\- Toi aussi, l'intello !**

Nous restons bien deux bonnes heures dans le salon, alors que je réponds aux questions des parents de Dakota sous son regard amusé. Ce n'est jamais très évident de leur mentir de la sorte, mais le monde magique ne peut pas être dévoilé au monde entier. Quand Dakota m'entraîne dans sa chambre pour laisser les parents parler entre eux, je respire enfin. Elle s'effondre sur son lit et je fais de même, avec toutefois un peu plus de retenue.

 **\- Alors ? Raconte-moi ton année magique maintenant ! Ta fausse école de prestige est ennuyeuse à mourir !**

Je ris devant l'impatience de Dakota, et en y réfléchissant, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Je pourrais lui parler de toi. Du retour de Voldemort. Des examens. D'Ombrage. Il s'est passé tant de choses cette année.

 **\- Ça a été une année mouvementée...**  
 **\- Ah oui ?** demande Dakota malicieusement. **Commence par le plus croustillant !**

Le plus croustillant ? Je suppose que tu es le plus croustillant. À l'idée de parler de toi à Dakota, je sens la gêne monter en moi et je croise nerveusement les doigts.

 **\- Eh bien... Je crois que je peux dire que je suis en couple.**  
 **\- Quoi ?!** s'exclame Dakota en se redressant. **Hermione Jean Granger est en couple ?!**  
 **\- Il semblerait,** dis-je en rougissant.  
 **\- Mais depuis quand ? Et c'est qui ?**  
 **\- Depuis... Depuis novembre à peu près. C'est Fred. Fred Weasley. L'un des grands frères de Ron.**  
 **\- Le frère de Ron ? Ok, je t'ordonne de tout me raconter depuis le début !**

Et pendant qu'Hermione Granger racontait dans les détails son histoire avec le rouquin, Fred, depuis sa boutique, regardait en souriant la boule en verre devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il ne pourrait pas attendre plus longtemps avant de la revoir.


	39. Deuxième tome - Deuxième chapitre

« Commence chaque journée comme si elle avait été écrite pour toi. » 

**DEUXIÈME TOME**

Deuxième chapitre.

 **E** n ce dimanche matin, la vie suivait son cours. Molly Weasley s'affairait dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner à toute sa petite troupe. Elle était levée depuis l'aurore, comme chaque matin. Arthur Weasley, qui s'était levé en même temps que sa femme, travaillait dans son petit atelier, situé dans le garage de la maison. Il essayait de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il s'agissait d'un yo-yo, mais Arthur était persuadé que cet objet étrange pouvait être bien plus intéressant. Il l'avait acquis au ministère, puisque celui-ci avait été ensorcelé avant d'être laissé entre les mains de pauvres moldus. Le yo-yo ensorcelé s'amusait à rebondir contre le visage de son propriétaire et il était impossible de l'arrêter. Dans le cadre de son travail, Arthur avait donc dû intervenir. Un étage plus haut, Ginny Weasley était encore emmitouflée dans ses draps. Elle était heureuse d'être de retour dans la maison familiale, de quitter pour deux mois Poudlard et tous ses petits problèmes d'adolescente. À quelques pas de là, Ron Weasley dormait lui aussi, la bouche ouverte, la jambe droite se balançant sur le côté de son lit. Il avait retrouvé les petits plats de sa mère, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir, si l'on mettait de côté l'éradication complète des araignées. Un étage plus haut encore, les jumeaux Weasley continuaient leur nuit également. Leur fenêtre grande ouverte permettait au vent de s'infiltrer dans la chambre en faisant virevolter les rideaux. Leur boutique étant fermée le dimanche, ils s'accordaient une nuit plus longue que les autres. George dormait la tête au pied de son lit, et Fred, bien qu'il soit dans le bon sens, était allongé dans un angle étrange. À ses côtés, sur une petite table de nuit en bois, reposaient une lampe cassée et une petite boule en verre. Sur leur bureau rempli d'objets en tout genre et de parchemins usés, une petite chouette en plastique hululait à intervalles irréguliers. Il s'agissait là d'une de leur dernière invention, absolument pas aboutie. Ils cherchaient encore la particularité qu'ils pourraient donner à cette chouette miniature. Le bruit de son hululement ne les dérangeait cependant pas, puisqu'ils continuaient de dormir à poings fermés.

 **B** ien loin de là, au 4 Privet Drive, l'ambiance matinale était bien différente. Pétunia Dursley était occupée à faire briller sa cuisine déjà propre de fond en comble. Vernon Dursley était attablé pour prendre son premier repas de la journée, tout en lisant le journal de la veille. Dudley Dursley était assis deux chaises plus loin et avalait avec avidité son assiette pleine de bacon et d'œufs brouillés. Installé en face de lui devant une assiette nettement moins chargée, Harry Potter regardait ce spectacle avec désolation et dégoût. Il devrait y être habitué, puisque son meilleur ami, Ron, n'était pas un exemple de raffinerie lorsqu'il mangeait. Mais quand l'attitude de Ron à table le faisait rire, celle de Dudley, au contraire, l'écœurait grandement. Il avait l'impression de voir un chien affamé devant lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas hérité de la délicatesse de Pétunia, si toutefois Harry arrivait à qualifier sa tante de délicate. Il le regardait avaler son bacon sans même prendre la peine de le mastiquer, et alors qu'il allait détourner les yeux pour ne plus s'infliger cette horreur, son cousin leva le regard sur lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'tu regardes toi ?**  
 **\- Certainement pas toi. J'ai mieux à faire.**  
 **\- Tu...**  
 **\- Ne commencez pas,** coupa Vernon Dursley sans quitter des yeux son journal.  
 **\- Mais c'est lui qui commence !** s'exclama Dudley en pointant Harry de son doigt boudiné.  
 **\- Toi, débarrasse.**

Harry ne chercha même pas à répliquer. Dans tous les cas, il aurait dû débarrasser la table, puisqu'il s'agissait là d'une des nombreuses tâches coutumières qu'il devait réaliser. Alors qu'il se levait, Dudley lui tira la langue et Harry dut se retenir de lui lancer sa fourchette entre les deux yeux. Il s'empara de l'assiette de son cousin alors que celui-ci n'avait pas fini de manger, et il ne mit pas longtemps à le faire savoir.

 **\- Hé ! Tu vois pas qu'j'ai pas fini ?**  
 **\- Tu viens de te goinfrer pour trois semaines au moins !**  
 **\- J'ai dit quoi ?** intervint de nouveau Vernon.  
 **\- Cet incapable débarrasse mon assiette alors que j'ai pas fini !**

Vernon Dursley quitta enfin son journal des yeux pour lancer un regard noir à Harry. D'un geste de la main, il lui indiqua de rendre son assiette à Dudley, et encore une fois, Harry se retint de la lui écraser sur le sommet de sa tête. Il la lui rendit et débarrassa sa table et celle de son oncle avant d'aller rejoindre Pétunia qui se trouvait toujours dans la cuisine. Celle-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard ni un mot. C'était encore une belle journée qui commençait au 4 Privet Drive.

 **P** lus loin encore, à Whutering Heigts, Hermione Granger était levée depuis plus d'une heure. Comme chaque matin, après avoir déjeuné, la jeune femme emmenait sa chienne, Vérone, faire une longue promenade. Comme les précédentes fois, elle avait pris un livre avec elle pour lire en même temps. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. À défaut d'un seul paysage. Le visage d'un rouquin qui dormait encore dans une maison bien éloignée de la sienne. Ce paysage-là, elle aurait pu l'admirer pendant des heures. Ce paysage-là, il lui manquait. Les vacances d'été avaient maintenant débuté depuis dix jours, et elle n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de le revoir. Elle avait eu des nouvelles, bien sûr, mais elle voulait plus. Elle voulait pouvoir le regarder, le toucher, sentir son odeur. Et pas seulement lui parler au travers d'un téléphone. Hermione commençait à croire qu'il lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle l'avait ignoré pendant plusieurs jours, il faisait la même chose, à sa manière.

 **Q** uand midi sonna au Terrier, Molly Weasley posa le plat principal au centre de la table et alla agiter la clochette qui lui permettait d'appeler toute sa petite tribu. Ginny, qui se trouvait dans le salon, arriva la première et elle alla prendre place à un endroit au hasard autour de la table. Seules deux places étaient assignées, celles de Molly et Arthur. Leurs enfants, eux, avaient tout le loisir de s'installer où bon leur semblait. Arthur entra à son tour et se dirigea vers l'évier pour se laver les mains. Ron ne tarda pas non plus, et il se précipita à côté de Ginny en s'emparant d'un bout de pain. Molly attendit encore un instant avant d'agiter de nouveau la clochette en soupirant pour appeler ses deux aînés qui se faisaient désirer. Arthur s'installa en bout-de-table alors que Ron terminait de se servir, et Molly alla s'asseoir près de son mari après avoir entendu les pas de ses deux grands dans les escaliers.

 **\- Alors, on s'impatiente ?** commença George en entrant dans la cuisine.  
 **\- Surtout qu'en plus, on a été plutôt rapides,** enchaîna Fred.  
 **\- Même Rusard était plus patient !**  
 **\- Oh, c'est bon, vous deux,** les coupa Molly. **Venez manger au lieu de déblatérer vos bêtises.**

George adressa un clin d'œil à Ginny qui souriait en coin, puis ils allèrent prendre place en face des deux derniers de la famille. Avec leur boutique, ils n'étaient à la maison que le soir, alors ils profitaient maintenant des dimanches pour mener la vie dure à leur mère. Et celle-ci ne l'avouera jamais, mais leurs réflexions lui manquaient quand ses fils n'étaient pas au Terrier. Fred lança discrètement du pain dans les cheveux de Ron alors que George prenait la parole.

 **\- Au fait, on ne mange pas ici ce soir.**  
 **\- Où mangez-vous ?** s'étonna Molly alors que Ron se vengeait sur Fred à coup de pain, lui aussi. **Ron, ne gaspille pas la nourriture !**

Ron grogna pour montrer son mécontentement et Arthur lui lança un regard amusé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien vu que Fred avait commencé. Il était le témoin des chamailleries de ses fils depuis des années, et il avait appris à passer dessus.

 **\- On a des choses à faire, pour la boutique,** répondit Fred.  
 **\- Le soir ?** questionna de nouveau la mère de famille.  
 **\- On partira avant,** précisa George. **Mais on ne sera pas rentrés pour le dîner.**  
 **\- Bon, d'accord,** capitula Molly. **Ne rentrez juste pas trop tard.**

Tout en piochant dans son assiette, Fred esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir des choses à faire pour la boutique dans quelques heures.

 **A** u 4 Privet Drive, l'ambiance était passablement la même que quelques heures plus tôt. Harry était allongé sur son lit et il regardait Hedwige sans vraiment la voir. Comme souvent lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre, il pensait à Sirius. Il pensait à cette nuit au ministère qui lui avait pris le dernier membre de sa famille. Il avait l'impression d'en vouloir à tout le monde, et se retrouver au milieu des Dursley pour deux mois n'arrangeait pas la situation. Il aurait donné cher pour quitter cet endroit. Mais il n'était pas majeur, et il n'avait nulle part où aller. Harry passait donc le plus clair de son temps allongé sur son lit, à regarder le plafond, Hedwige, ou le désordre qui commençait à remplir sa chambre. Il n'eut aucune réaction en entendant son cousin frapper avec avidité contre la porte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait descendre manger. Harry soupira et se leva finalement pour rejoindre les autres en bas.

 **\- Ah, te voilà,** lança Pétunia. **Va prendre la carafe dans la cuisine, je l'ai oubliée.**

Harry s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta cependant. Il se répétait sans cesse qu'il était capable de survivre à cet été, qu'il avait déjà vécu bien pire. Que les regards hautains des trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans le salon n'étaient rien à côté de cette nuit-là, au ministère. Ils ne savent pas, ce qu'il a vécu. Ils ne connaissent pas, les peines qu'il a connues. Ils ne sont qu'un passage obligatoire de sa vie. Quand il apporta la carafe, personne ne le remercia, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il prit de nouveau place en face de Dudley, à son plus grand désespoir, et comme chaque jour, la tâche de servir tout le monde lui fut attribuée. Le reste du repas enfonça avec encore plus de force Harry dans sa morosité. Il écouta son oncle parler de son entreprise de perceuses, puis Pétunia se mit à raconter avec passion les derniers ragots du village. Harry écoutait le tout d'une oreille distraite, absolument pas intéressé. En fond sonore, il entendait les bruits de mastication de Dudley et il se répéta une nouvelle fois qu'il était capable de survivre à cet été.

 **D** u côté de chez Hermione, le repas du midi se déroulait dans une ambiance plus familiale. Mark Granger venait de proposer à sa femme et à sa fille un week-end loin de leur petite avenue, comme ils avaient souvent l'habitude de le faire, et leurs réponses avaient été unanimes. Il était donc prévu que toute la petite famille parte le vendredi suivant, en fin de journée. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver le lieu de leur petite escapade. Hermione était partagée entre être contente à l'idée de fuir son quotidien pour trois jours, et être agacée à l'idée de passer encore un week-end loin de Fred.

 **\- Au fait, Hermione, quand auras-tu les résultats de tes examens ?**  
 **\- Pas maintenant,** répondit la concernée. **Au mois d'août, je pense.**  
 **\- Nous sommes sûrs que tu t'en es très bien sortie,** ajouta Eleanor Granger en souriant. **Et qu'en est-il de Ron et Harry ?**

Hermione esquissa un sourire en songeant à la mine désespérée qu'affichait Ron en sortant de chaque examen, et au visage perplexe de Harry qui était persuadé d'avoir échoué à au moins trois questions sur cinq.

 **\- Ils... Ils ont essayé de limiter la casse,** répondit Hermione. **D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas parlé de Seth ! C'est un élève de Poufsouffle que j'ai aidé pour les examens, parce qu'il était vraiment en grande difficulté. J'ai hâte de connaître ses résultats !**  
 **\- Avec un professeur comme toi, il ne peut y avoir que du mieux,** commenta Mark.  
 **\- Je l'espère.**

Et Hermione l'espérait vraiment. Elle croyait en Seth et en ses capacités, et elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait faire tout aussi bien que Ron et Harry. Elle n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de le voir avant son départ de Poudlard, même s'il était passé de temps en temps pour la voir lorsqu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle ne connaissait même pas son adresse pour pouvoir le contacter durant les vacances. Hermione avait l'adresse de Fred, pourtant, elle n'essayait pas de le contacter. Elle le savait, elle était maladroite dans cette relation. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle était perdue, et si d'habitude Fred était là pour lui montrer le bon chemin, ce n'est plus le cas. Du moins, ce n'est pas le cas, pour le moment. 

_1_ _4 heure_ _s._

Au Terrier, Ron Weasley se trouvait dehors, en compagnie de Fred et George, essayant de faire au mieux une partie de Quidditch à trois. Ginny, elle, lisait dans le salon, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les lignes de son livre. Elle pensait au désastre qu'avait été leur escapade au ministère de la magie, et à la chance qu'avait eue Harry dans son malheur. Elle pensait à Sirius Black qui ne pouvait plus en dire autant.

Au 4 Privet Drive, Dudley Dursley jouait à sa console de jeu, le son de sa télévision étant monté au maximum. Harry, depuis sa chambre, pouvait l'entendre de l'autre côté du mur. Il était allongé sur le ventre, contre le sol, et pour tuer l'ennui, lisait le premier livre qui lui était tombé sous la main. Il s'agissait d'un livre qui avait appartenu à Pétunia. Harry l'avait trouvé dans le placard de sa chambre qui servait de débarras à toute la famille Dursley. Il s'agissait d'une romance, et Harry était écœuré devant tant de débordements d'amour.

À Whutering Heigts, Hermione étudiait un livre qui lui avait été prêté par sa cousine, Dakota. Il s'agissait d'un livre d'étude moldu, de la dernière année d'école que venait de faire Dakota. Celle-ci était entrée au lycée et avait choisi l'option droit. Quand Hermione l'avait appris, au cours de sa dernière visite, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander à Dakota de lui prêter ses livres et notes de cours à ce sujet. N'en ayant pas besoin pour l'été, sa cousine avait rapidement accepté, et depuis, Hermione passait ses journées à étudier cette matière. Elle était intéressée autant par les matières à l'école de sorciers qu'à l'école moldue. Lors de l'été dernier, elle s'était penchée sur les cours de mathématiques de Dakota. Il lui avait fallu du temps, de la motivation, l'aide de sa cousine et même de ses parents, mais au moment de retourner à Poudlard, elle avait réussi à tout assimiler. Travailler lui permettait de ne pas penser, et cet été, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle souhaitait oublier. 

_1_ _8 heure_ _s._

Ron Weasley était avachi sur le canapé, tout en mangeant les petits pâtés maison qu'avait apporté Molly avant le dîner. George se trouvait assis sur un fauteuil, et Fred était, lui, assis sur le dossier de ce même fauteuil, malgré les remontrances de la mère de famille. L'enfant cadette de la famille, Ginny, se trouvait dans la cuisine avec sa mère pour l'aider à préparer le repas, à savoir un pâté de viande avec des choux de Bruxelles.

Harry était parti faire un tour dans le village, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il s'ennuyait presque autant que dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin du retour, il essayait de se retenir lui-même de faire appel à un Magicobus pour partir loin d'ici. L'idée était pourtant alléchante.

Hermione, elle, travaillait toujours dans sa chambre. Elle n'était descendue que pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau, avant de repartir apprendre avec avidité. Elle n'était pas comme Ron qui pensait que les vacances étaient synonyme de repos grandement mérité. Pour Hermione, les vacances étaient plutôt synonyme de productivité.

 _2_ _0 heure_ _s._

La maison des Weasley s'était vidée de deux personnes. Fred et George étaient partis un peu après dix-huit heures, en souhaitant à Ron un agréable moment avec les choux de Bruxelles. Après le repas, Ginny était partie prendre une douche alors que Ron était dans l'établi avec son père. Molly, qui se retrouvait donc seule, profitait de cet instant de répit en s'accordant un verre de vin de sureau.

Rien n'avait changé au 4 Privet Drive, et Harry remontait dans sa chambre après avoir terminé de faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Il allait bientôt pouvoir barrer un jour de plus à son calendrier. Un jour de moins qui le séparait de son retour à Poudlard. Si toutefois il avait encore l'impression de se sentir en sécurité là-bas. En se laissant tomber sur son lit, il pensa à Sirius en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux en songeant au regard de son parrain juste avant qu'il ne tombe derrière le voile. Les yeux toujours fermés, il retint un cri pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son oncle. Harry avait l'impression de n'avoir plus personne.

Comme chaque soir depuis son retour, Hermione venait de terminer de faire la vaisselle en compagnie de sa mère. Elle s'apprêtait maintenant à aller sortir Vérone qui s'impatientait devant la porte d'entrée. Elle enfila une veste bordeaux et, un livre dans une main et la laisse dans l'autre, elle quitta la petite maison. L'air était doux en ce soir d'été, et tout en bifurquant à droite, elle ouvrit son livre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Hermione connaissait l'endroit, peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci, et elle faisait seulement attention aux poteaux ou aux buissons à éviter. Elle ne se doutait pas que ce soir-là, un nouvel obstacle allait se dresser sur son chemin. Et alors que Vérone le contournait sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt, la Gryffondor le heurta de plein fouet en hoquetant de surprise et en laissant tomber son livre. 

_2_ _0 heures 1_ _5._

Ron parlait avec Arthur. Ginny chantait sous la douche. Molly terminait son verre. George était dans sa boutique. Dudley jouait à la console. Pétunia astiquait la cuisine. Vernon regardait les informations à la télé. Harry regardait par la fenêtre. Hedwige somnolait dans sa cage. Vérone reniflait une brindille d'herbe en tirant sur sa laisse. Hermione ramassait son livre en s'excusant. Fred la regardait en souriant.

Son livre en main, Hermione releva la tête pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois auprès de cette personne qu'elle venait de bousculer. Elle s'attendait à voir un voisin, si bien qu'elle sursauta en voyant devant lui le rouquin de toutes ses pensées. Elle s'accrocha plus fort à son livre et à la laisse de Vérone, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Fred sourit de plus belle, et Hermione réalisa qu'il était vraiment là. Elle voulait parler, dire quoi que ce soit, mais à la place, elle tendit la laisse de Vérone à Fred. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais s'en empara tout de même. Maintenant libre de ses mouvements, Hermione se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Fred avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le rouquin esquissa un sourire et elle frissonna en sentant l'une de ses mains venir se poser dans son dos. Il amplifia leur baiser et entre deux battements de cœur frénétiques, Hermione espérait qu'il ne lâche pas la laisse de Vérone. Elle retrouva son odeur à la menthe, ainsi que d'autres qu'elle ne pouvait définir, et elle eut l'impression de se retrouver elle-même. Hermione sentit Fred pencher sur la gauche lorsque Vérone se mit à tirer sur sa laisse, lassée de se trouver au même endroit, et elle esquissa un sourire avant de s'éloigner un peu, les mains toujours autour de son cou.

 **\- Plus de dix jours, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai bientôt.**  
 **\- Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais droit à un tel accueil, je serais venu plus tôt.**

À l'entente de sa voix, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était entièrement dépendante. C'était comme si sa vie était maintenue en suspens, sans la présence de Fred. Comme s'il gardait toujours avec lui une partie d'elle.

 **\- Comment savais-tu que je serais ici ?**  
 **\- George et moi avons mené notre petite enquête.**  
 **\- Vous en avez mis du temps,** commenta Hermione en reprenant sa marche.  
 **\- Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas que nous avons une boutique à faire tourner.**

À ses mots, Hermione s'arrêta de nouveau, au grand malheur de Vérone, pour se tourner face à Fred qui s'arrêta à son tour. Il n'avait pas tort. Elle avait tendance à oublier qu'ils avaient ouvert leur boutique. Ils n'avaient même pas eu l'occasion d'en parler ensemble depuis. Elle avait été trop occupée à l'ignorer. Hermione s'en voulut, et elle adressa un regard gêné à Fred.

 **\- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment ça se passait... Je suis désolée, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi...**

Fred esquissa un sourire, et en le voyant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il méritait bien plus. Il s'agissait d'une des étapes les plus importantes de sa vie, et elle n'avait pas été présente. Pas une seule fois, elle avait songé à leur magasin, alors qu'il était sur les lèvres de presque tous les élèves de Poudlard, y compris Ron et Harry. Elle avait mis ce détail, qui lui avait retiré Fred plus tôt que prévu, de côté.

 **\- Hé,** commença Fred en prenant sa main dans la sienne. **Ce n'est pas grave, tu avais d'autres choses en tête. Des choses bien plus importantes que notre magasin.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison. J'ai l'impression que je fais tout de travers, surtout avec toi. Je n'ai jamais connu ça, je ne sais pas comment faire.**

Fred sentait qu'Hermione commençait à paniquer, et il lâcha sa main pour venir encadrer son visage des deux siennes. Avec son air inquiet, il la trouvait vraiment belle, et encore plus sans son uniforme de Poudlard. Il lui demanda de se calmer, et essaya de la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, même si ce n'était pas une chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Avant Hermione, il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment de vouloir rassurer quelqu'un. D'un côté, lui aussi n'avait jamais connu ça.

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas répondu. Je me suis dit que peut-être tu ne voudrais plus de moi, maintenant que tu as une nouvelle vie loin de Poudlard.**  
 **\- Tu as cru que notre boutique allait te mettre de côté ?**  
 **\- Ça ne me semblait pas idiot, sur le moment...,** répondit Hermione.  
 **\- C'était terriblement idiot.**

La jeune femme adressa un mince sourire à Fred qui se rendait bien compte qu'elle était plus inquiète qu'elle ne le montrait. Ils terminèrent de promener Vérone ensemble, alors que le rouquin racontait à Hermione comment marchait la boutique. Celle-ci devait se l'avouer, elle était impressionnée par le travail qu'ils avaient fourni. Et elle était maintenant désireuse de voir de ses propres yeux le magasin. Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvèrent de nouveau non loin de la maison d'Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, quitter Fred, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus inquiéter ses parents. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien leur dire qu'elle se trouvait avec Fred, mais ceux-ci demanderaient à le rencontrer et Hermione ne se sentait pas prête à affronter ça ce soir-là.

 **\- Tu... Est-ce que tu pourrais revenir ? Cette nuit,** précisa Hermione. **Ils dormiront, alors je pourrais rester plus longtemps.**  
 **\- Tu enfreins toi-même le règlement, maintenant ?** demanda Fred en souriant.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un règlement,** répondit la Gryffondor en haussant les épaules.  
 **\- Vers quelle heure dorment les parents Granger ?**  
 **\- Un peu après minuit ? Ils travaillent tôt demain, alors ils ne devraient pas se coucher trop tard.**  
 **\- Ok.**

Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui tenait toujours son livre et la laisse de Vérone dans les mains, et il murmura "à minuit alors", avant de l'embrasser. Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il commençait à transplaner. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'aucun voisin ne l'avait vu disparaître de la sorte, alors que Vérone n'avait, pour sa part, rien remarqué.

Ce soir-là, le film qu'ils regardaient à la télévision lui parut durer des heures. Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur l'intrigue, et elle ne cessait de regarder l'heure sur l'horloge murale. En rentrant un peu plus tôt, elle avait prétexté être allée promener Vérone un peu plus loin, et ses parents ne l'avaient pas interrogée outre mesure. À la fin du film, elle annonça à ses parents qu'elle allait se coucher, et de sa chambre, elle entendit que ceux-ci ne tardaient pas à faire de même. 

_M_ _inuit di_ _x._

Hermione descendit à pas de loup les escaliers, tenant dans sa main un petit cahier. Elle ouvrit la porte avec toute la discrétion dont elle pouvait faire preuve, et Hermione grimaça quand elle fit plus de bruit qu'elle le voulait en se refermant. Elle traversa sa petite cour, et un peu plus loin, elle le vit, à la lumière des lampadaires, assis au bord du trottoir. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle s'approcha doucement avant de se pencher derrière lui en déposant ses mains contre les yeux du rouquin, ayant au préalable posé le petit cahier contre le sol.

 **\- Salut,** murmura-t-elle près de son oreille.  
 **\- Salut, étrangère.**

Fred laissa échapper un rire et Hermione retira ses mains qu'elle passa autour de son cou tout en restant appuyée contre lui. L'odeur de menthe était encore plus présente et Hermione en déduisit qu'il s'était douché entre temps. Elle nicha son visage dans son cou et ferma les yeux.

 **\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.**

Fred tourna légèrement la tête pour faire face à Hermione qui redressa la sienne. Elle lui adressa un sourire, plus dans l'optique de se calmer elle-même, et elle se sépara du rouquin pour aller s'asseoir à ses côtés, après avoir repris le cahier qui se trouvait par terre. Fred la regarda faire en se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, et il s'empara du cahier lorsqu'elle le lui tendit.

 **\- J'aimerais que tu lises ça.**

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Fred Weasley d'être silencieux, mais ce soir-là, c'est sans un mot qu'il ouvrit le cahier à la première page. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de la Gryffondor, et après un coup d'œil en sa direction, il commença la lecture en silence. Hermione croisa ses bras contre elle en regardant la maison d'en face, qui appartenait à la famille Leigthon. 

**(Il s'agit ici du début du premier chapitre du deuxième tome, quand Hermione raconte ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère. Ceux qui ne souhaitent pas le lire une deuxième fois, vous pouvez passer directement à la suite.)**  
 **  
**

 _Après ton départ, tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Je n'ai presque pas eu le temps de penser au fait que tu n'étais plus là, je n'ai pas ressenti un manque aussi fort que je l'imaginais. Les examens ne se sont pas souciés du fait que tu n'étais plus là et se sont enchaînés. Je consacrais mes journées aux révisions de dernière minute et le soir, je m'autorisais à penser à toi. Ce sont les moments où tu me manquais le plus, où ton absence se faisait le plus ressentir. Ne pas vous voir dans la salle commune en train de vendre vos produits. Ne pas entendre ton rire. Ne pas te croiser dans les couloirs. Ne pas pouvoir te rejoindre dans la salle sur demande. Oui, je redoutais les soirs, car je me sentais vulnérable, loin de toi. Cette impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, que je n'étais pas entière. La boule en verre que tu m'as offerte avant de partir m'apportait un certain réconfort, mais elle n'était pas toi. Puis, le dernier examen est arrivé, et alors que nous pensions enfin être tranquilles, rien ne s'est passé comme nous l'espérions._

 _Harry a eu une vision. L'une de celles qu'il avait déjà eues lors de l'attaque de ton père au ministère de la magie. Cette fois-ci, il y a vu Sirius, toujours dans ce même ministère, entre les mains de Voldemort en personne. À partir de cet instant, Harry n'a eu plus qu'une seule idée en tête, se rendre au ministère pour sauver son parrain. Pour cela, nous avons dû passer par Ombrage qui aura, malheureusement pour elle, fini entre les mains des Centaures de la forêt interdite. Luna Lovegood a ensuite eu la merveilleuse idée de partir au ministère sur le dos des Sombrals de l'école, et c'est là que tout a commencé. Les Mangemorts, la prophétie, ces pièces inconnues du ministère, et ce voile. Ce voile blanc d'où Harry et Luna entendaient des voix. Ce voile qui a pris le seul et dernier parent de Harry. Je n'ai jamais perdu personne. Je n'ai jamais connu de perte, ce vide immense en soi. Et je me souviens qu'égoïstement, j'ai souhaité ne jamais connaître ce sentiment. Je n'avais encore jamais rien entendu d'aussi poignant. Ce cri déchirant m'a donné l'impression d'entendre toute la misère du monde réunie. C'est comme si je pouvais entendre tous les os de Harry se briser un à un, tous ses espoirs s'envoler, et son cœur s'arrêter de battre un instant._

 _J'étais là, à regarder la scène de mes yeux écarquillés, les bras tendus le long du corps, ma baguette pointée inutilement au sol. J'étais là, et je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire, qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. Il a suffi qu'elle pointe sa baguette sur Sirius, puis tout s'est déroulé comme au ralenti. Sirius était de dos à nous, mais de là où j'étais, je voyais parfaitement le visage d'Harry se décomposer. Il n'a pas semblé comprendre au début, et quand j'ai vu ses yeux s'écarquiller d'effroi, je n'ai pu qu'imaginer le quart de la peine qu'il devait ressentir. De nous trois, Harry m'a toujours semblé être le plus fort, le plus courageux. Ron a peur de tout et panique pour rien. Moi, je ne suis rassurée qu'à partir du moment où j'ai un plan, une explication logique. Quelque chose de concret. Harry n'a pas besoin de ça. Mais ce jour-là, il m'a semblé être le plus vulnérable d'entre nous._

 _C'est à cet instant qu'il s'est mis à crier, d'un cri qui m'a déchiré le cœur, alors qu'il était retenu par les bras puissants de Lupin. J'ai soudain pensé à toi, et égoïstement, j'ai été soulagée de ne pas te savoir ici. Rassurée de te savoir en sécurité. Voldemort et Dumbledore sont ensuite arrivés, puis le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps a brillé par sa lâcheté en quittant les lieux au moment où le ministre de la magie arrivait. Quand ce fut à notre tour de quitter le ministère, j'ai su qu'une part d'Harry y était restée, envolée avec Sirius Black._

Fred resta un petit moment à fixer l'écriture d'Hermione après avoir terminé sa lecture. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait, de ne pas avoir été présent au ministère. Et il s'en voulait d'autant plus, après avoir lu les sentiments d'Hermione suite à son départ. Il le savait, qu'ils auraient tout aussi bien pu attendre la fin de l'année pour partir et monter leur boutique. Mais ils n'en avaient pas envie. Et il n'osait imaginer le sentiment d'abandon qu'avait dû ressentir Hermione. Maintenant, il comprenait. Il comprenait pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Il comprenait qu'elle était en droit de lui en vouloir. Fred tourna le visage vers Hermione qui regardait toujours en face d'elle, et alors qu'il cherchait quoi dire, ce fut la Gryffondor qui prit la parole en premier.

 **\- J'ai écrit ce texte la nuit de notre retour à Poudlard. Je m'étais endormie, mais Harry m'avait réveillée en faisant un cauchemar. Même la potion de sommeil n'avait pas l'air assez puissante pour qu'il passe une nuit paisible. J'entendais encore son cri, alors je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. J'ai écrit comme si je m'adressais à toi parce que tu n'étais pas là, et que je voulais que tu le sois.**  
 **\- J'aurais aimé l'être.**  
 **\- Je ne t'en veux pas,** le coupa Hermione alors qu'il n'avait pas terminé. **Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que c'est arrivé, et au moins, tu étais en sécurité.**

Fred tiqua en entendant cette dernière phrase, et de ses doigts, il s'empara du menton d'Hermione pour qu'elle le regarde enfin. À la lumière des lampadaires, il examina les traits de son visage, et il la trouva vraiment belle.

 **\- Ce n'est pas toi qui dois faire en sorte que je sois en sécurité, mais plutôt l'inverse.**  
 **\- Quoi, tu peux mourir et pas moi ?**  
 **\- Toi, tu en as l'interdiction.**  
 **\- Bien, dans ce cas, je te l'interdis aussi.**  
 **\- J'enfreins toujours les interdits,** répondit Fred malicieusement.  
 **\- Ne rit pas de ça.**

Fred esquissa un sourire et pour toute réponse, se contenta d'embrasser la Gryffondor qui n'en espérait pas moins. 

_U_ _ne heure du mati_ _n._

Au Terrier, toute la famille dormait tranquillement, mis à part George qui attendait le retour de son frère. Avant de s'endormir, Ron avait pensé à ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain. Ginny avait songé à son histoire avec Dean, qui ne s'était pas bien terminée. Molly avait planifié les repas du lendemain, et Arthur, sa journée de travail.

Au 4 Privet Drive, la petite maisonnée dormait également. Pétunia avait noté son planning du lendemain, et Vernon avait songé au chiffre d'affaires qu'il allait réaliser. Dudley se réjouissait d'avance à l'idée d'une nouvelle journée de vacances où il pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Harry, lui, avait barré un jour de plus sur son calendrier. Et comme chaque soir, il s'endormit en pensant à son parrain, et à ce nouveau jour qui l'attendait.

À Whutering Heigts, Hermione était allongée au bord du trottoir, à même le sol, et elle regardait les étoiles. Fred se trouvait dans la même position, et il l'écoutait lui parler des examens qu'elle avait passés. Il devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour aller travailler à la boutique, mais il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. 

_"Quand vous croyez en quelqu'un ce n'est pas pour une minute ou tout simplement pour l'instant, c'est pour toujours."_


	40. Deuxième tome - Troisième chapitre

« Il y a des êtres qui nous touchent plus que d'autres. Sans doute parce que, sans que nous le sachions nous-même, ils portent une partie de ce qui nous manque. »

 **DEUXIÈME TOME**

Troisième chapitre. 

Verre d'eau à la main, je remonte les escaliers qui mènent à ma chambre pour continuer de réviser les cours de Dakota. Je suis seule à la maison puisque mes parents se trouvent dans leur cabinet de dentiste jusqu'en fin de journée, qui arrivera dans un peu plus d'une heure. Vérone me suit et j'entends le bruit que produisent ses griffes en rencontrant le sol. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et la première chose que j'entends, c'est Vérone qui se met à aboyer, avec autant de vigueur et de force que peut le faire un chien de sa taille. Je lui jette un regard intrigué avant de regarder dans la direction qu'elle emprunte. C'est à ce moment que je te vois, que je sursaute, et que je resserre mes doigts autour du verre que je tiens pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol. Tu es assis sur la chaise de bureau que j'occupais avant de descendre, et j'ai l'impression que les murs de ma chambre ne sont plus de la même couleur lorsque tu te trouves au milieu.

 **\- Tu peux continuer à me regarder comme ça aussi longtemps que tu veux, mais ton chien va finir par s'étouffer à force de m'aboyer dessus.**

Je réagis enfin. En te quittant des yeux, je pose le verre d'eau sur la commode qui se trouve à mes côtés et je m'approche de Vérone pour la porter et la faire taire. Quand je lève de nouveau les yeux sur toi, je te vois me regarder en souriant et tu es décidément la plus belle chose présente dans ma chambre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** je demande enfin.  
 **\- Je suis venu admirer ta chambre.  
**

Alors que tu me réponds, je pose Vérone à terre et elle s'empresse de s'approcher de toi pour renifler tes chaussures. Tu tends machinalement le bras pour la caresser, et sa tête, au milieu de ta main, me paraît minuscule.

 **\- Ne devrais-tu pas être au magasin ?**  
 **\- C'est là tout l'avantage d'en être le gérant avec son frère.  
**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et le verre que j'ai posé sur la commode me dérange, puisque ce n'est pas sa place. Je m'en empare et m'approche du bureau pour le poser dessus, à côté de mon livre ouvert. Quand je vais pour m'en éloigner, tu m'attrapes par les hanches et je me retrouve entre tes deux jambes.

 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Toi, quoi ?** demandes-tu.  
 **\- Rien du tout,** dis-je en souriant. **Mais tu ne devrais pas être là.**  
 **\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent.  
**

Je pense à Rusard, Ombrage ou d'autres professeurs qui ont déjà dû dire cette phrase bon nombre de fois à ton frère et à toi, et je pose ma main près du col de ton maillot noir. Je note au passage que cette couleur te va très bien, et je laisse glisser mon doigt jusqu'à effleurer la peau de ton cou.

 **\- Salut,** dis-je en souriant.  
 **\- Salut.  
**

Je tombe une énième fois amoureuse de ton sourire et en faisant pression contre mes hanches, tu m'approches un peu plus près de toi. Nos lèvres se rencontrent, et je serais incapable de dire combien de fois cela nous est déjà arrivé. Si j'aime les chiffres, je ne les aime pas quand il te concerne. J'ai besoin de chiffres pour comprendre comment fonctionne le monde. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de chiffres pour te comprendre toi. L'une de tes mains quitte mes hanches pour remonter plus haut dans mon dos tandis que je passe les miennes autour de ton cou. Lorsque tu m'embrasses, lorsque je frisonne en passant mes doigts dans tes cheveux ou en sentant les tiens dans mon dos, j'ai l'impression d'être ici, partout, ailleurs, et surtout, je me sens vivante. Je suis dans l'inconnu, et je n'ai pas peur. Je sais que la peur est là, quelque part, puisqu'elle surgit lors de mes nuits d'insomnie ou de mes moments de doutes. Mais quand tu es là, elle s'éloigne. Elle te laisse toute la place. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, tu te redresses, me surplombant de toute ta hauteur, et le regard que tu m'adresses ferait presque revenir ma peur.

Et pourtant, lorsque tu t'approches de moi en encadrant mon visage de tes mains, je fais un pas de plus en ta direction et je ferme les yeux pour refouler mes angoisses. Je m'agrippe, m'accroche, me retiens à toi et j'en oublie même de me sentir gênée lorsque ton corps se colle au mien. J'oublie que nous sommes dans ma chambre, que mes parents ne vont pas tarder à rentrer, et que je ne suis sûrement pas prête pour ce qu'il pourrait suivre. Tes baisers ont un effet anesthésiant, la chaleur de ta peau est électrisante, ton odeur est addictive. Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds pour combler l'espace qui n'existe pas entre toi et moi. J'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'un feu incandescent. Je pense à respirer lorsque tes lèvres quittent les miennes, et le souffle court, tu viens poser ton front contre le mien.

 **\- Tu vas devoir m'arrêter, ou je ne réponds plus de rien.**

Surprise, j'esquisse un sourire et c'est à ce moment que la gêne s'empare de moi. Je lève les yeux pour te regarder en t'étant reconnaissante d'être toi et de m'empêcher de me retrouver dans une situation délicate.

 **\- D'accord,** dis-je avant de t'embrasser furtivement.

Tu m'adresses un sourire et t'éloignes de moi pour aller t'asseoir sur mon lit. Je sais d'avance que, toi sur mon lit, je vais y songer ce soir, avant de m'endormir. Je me retrouve debout au milieu de ma chambre et, ne sachant pas quoi faire, je m'empare du verre que j'avais monté pour boire une gorgée d'eau. Je te regarde de nouveau et je te vois en train d'examiner ce qui se trouve sur ma table de nuit. À savoir, une pile de trois livres, un cadre photo de Ron, Harry et moi, une lampe de chevet, et la boule en verre que tu m'as offerte avant ton départ. Boule qui est rouge. Intensément rouge. En la voyant, je t'adresse un petit sourire et ma gêne s'intensifie. Une question me brûle les lèvres, et je ne peux m'empêcher de te la poser.

 **\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?**  
 **\- De ?**  
 **\- De... Tu sais,** je réponds en passant mon verre d'une main à l'autre.

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur ton visage et tu t'allonges sur mon lit en croisant les bras derrière ta tête. Je vais définitivement penser à toi qui te trouves sur mon lit ce soir. Si mon oreiller peut s'imprégner de ton odeur, je ne suis pas contre.

 **\- Non,** réponds-tu enfin.  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** répètes-tu en souriant. **Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te brusquer.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?  
**

J'insiste de nouveau en m'approchant du lit pour m'asseoir au bord, près de toi. L'une de tes mains quitte l'arrière de ta nuque pour venir se poser contre ma jambe alors que j'attends ta réponse.

 **\- Tu sais pourquoi.**  
 **\- Non.**  
 **\- Si.**  
 **\- Dis-le-moi.**  
 **\- Parce que je t'aime.  
**

Je suis très probablement en train de devenir rouge écrevisse et de m'étouffer avec ma salive, mais c'est à peine si je le remarque. Tu ne me le dis pas souvent, et je crois que jamais je ne pourrais m'en lasser.

 **\- Et toi ?** demandes-tu.  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Dis-le-moi.**  
 **\- Non.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te brusquer,** dis-je en reprenant tes paroles.

Tu ris alors que d'autres auraient pu prendre mal le fait que je ne veuille pas te dire à mon tour que je t'aime. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ces mots ne veulent pas sortir, alors que je les pense si fort. Tu te redresses, et tout se passe si vite que je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre comment je me retrouve allongée sur mon lit, ton corps au-dessus du mien. Il ne m'effleure cependant pas, car tu te retiens à l'aide de tes bras. Je plonge mon regard dans le tien en remarquant que tu souris toujours.

 **\- Allez.**  
 **\- Non,** je réponds, bornée.

Tu te penches alors, et lorsque ton corps commence à effleurer le mien, je sens tes lèvres s'aventurer dans mon cou. Je lâche un hoquet de surprise, mais le bien-être que m'apportent les baisers que tu déposes ici et là remplace rapidement l'étonnement.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demandes-tu de nouveau.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre puisque tes lèvres emprisonnent une nouvelle fois les miennes, et j'en suis tellement enchantée que je suis incapable de lutter. Je suis entourée tout entière par ton odeur, et j'ai l'impression que ce jour est le plus beau depuis ce début de vacances.

 **\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te le dire sous le coup de la torture,** je réponds lorsque tu m'en laisses l'occasion.

Tu ris et je me délecte de cette mélodie avant que tu ne retrouves ton sérieux. Tes deux mains sont posées sur mon matelas, près de mon visage, et l'une d'entre elles quitte sa place pour venir caresser mon bras de haut en bas. Je frissonne et tu souris en le remarquant.

 **\- Dans ce cas, je ne te le dis plus tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait.**  
 **\- J'oubliais comme tu aimes le chantage.**  
 **\- Toujours.**  
 **\- Tu ne parviendras pas à tes fins de cette manière.**  
 **\- Alors comment ?** demandes-tu.  
 **\- Quand je l'aurai décidé. Mais en attendant, je peux te le montrer d'une autre manière.  
**

Joignant le geste à la parole, je passe mes bras autour de ton cou pour t'approcher plus près de moi, et ton corps finit par recouvrir entièrement le mien. Mes lèvres partent à la rencontre des tiennes et j'essaye de te faire comprendre combien je t'aime à travers mon baiser. Je suis tellement obnubilée par toi que je ne prête même pas attention à Vérone qui quitte la chambre. L'une de tes mains passe derrière mon dos et me donne l'impression d'être encore plus collée à toi.

 **\- Opérations.  
**

Je pense bêtement à Dolorès Ombrage avant de me rappeler que je ne suis pas à Poudlard, et je m'écarte rapidement de toi en comprenant de qui il s'agit. Je croise le regard de ma mère qui se trouve à l'entrée de ma chambre et je prie pour que le sol s'ouvre et m'engloutisse toute entière. Bien entendu, cela n'arrive pas. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de doute, je dois être aussi rouge que Ron lorsqu'il rougit. Je t'adresse un coup d'œil et pour une fois, je remarque que tu es dans l'embarras.

 **\- Je vous attends en bas,** annonce ma mère avant de faire demi-tour, Vérone sur les talons.

Quand elle n'est plus dans mon champ de vision, je laisse échapper le soupir de ma vie et je m'assois sur mon lit, le cœur battant. Tu me regardes et je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir lorsque tu esquisses un sourire.

 **\- Voilà qui n'était pas prévu,** commentes-tu.

Je ris nerveusement et tu t'approches pour me prendre les mains et m'aider à me relever. Tu as l'air tellement plus serein que moi...

 **\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure des présentations,** ajoutes-tu.  
 **\- Ça va aller ?**  
 **\- Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu t'adresses ?**

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir rassurée face à ta réponse, mais je vais devoir faire avec.

 **\- Respire, on ne peut pas rêver meilleur gendre.**  
 **\- Tu as arrêté les études avant d'avoir ton diplôme.**  
 **\- Oui, bon, on peut laisser ce détail de côté pour le moment,** réponds-tu en souriant.

Je prends une grande inspiration et tu m'embrasses furtivement avant de m'accompagner en bas. Nous trouvons ma mère dans le salon et elle nous indique du regard de nous asseoir sur le canapé. Je note que je l'ai rarement vue aussi sérieuse. Nous prenons place à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre et la situation me ferait presque sourire. Une chose est sûre, cette journée va rester dans les annales.

 **\- Je suppose que tu es Fred Weasley,** commence ma mère qui avait pris place sur le fauteuil d'en face.  
 **\- En effet,** réponds-tu alors que j'essaye de me faire toute petite.

Ma mère prend une inspiration et je vois qu'elle a sa tête des mauvais jours. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que je ne vais pas aimer. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ait passé une mauvaise journée au cabinet, et c'est le bouquet.

 **\- Bien, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, il y a deux choses que tu dois savoir.  
**

Je déglutis. Elle ne s'adresse qu'à toi et ne m'accorde pas même un regard. Tu ne te démontes cependant pas et je te vois attendre la suite avec un certain intérêt.

 **\- Je préfère que tu rendes visite à ma fille lorsque nous sommes présents, ou bien que cette dernière ait au moins la politesse de nous prévenir de ton arrivée.**

Cette fois-ci, j'ai droit à un regard en échange, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle continue à te regarder toi. Je suis étonnée de voir ma mère ainsi, mais il est vrai qu'elle n'avait encore jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situation. Ton regard glisse vers moi et j'y décèle de l'amusement, en espérant que ma mère ne le remarque pas.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment les choses se déroulaient à Poudlard, et je ne veux pas le savoir,** reprend ma mère. **Mais dans cette maison, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à cette situation. Tu es peut-être plus âgé, mais Hermione n'a que quinze ans.**  
 **\- Maman...,** je soupire en priant pour que toute cette scène se termine rapidement.  
 **\- J'en ai conscience,** réponds-tu.

Gênant. Effroyablement gênant. Embarrassant. Le pire moment de mon existence. Tous les synonymes de ce genre peuvent correspondre à la situation. Ma mère te juge du regard et tu ne détournes pas le tien, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une bonne chose ou pas.

 **\- Je pense que les choses sont claires. Ton père ne va pas tarder à arriver.  
**

Je m'immobilise à l'évocation de mon père en jetant un regard suppliant à ma mère. L'entendre me sermonner à ce sujet est une chose, mais l'entendre de mon père en est une autre et je ne suis absolument pas prête pour ça. Si je le pouvais, je transplanerais sur-le-champ.

 **\- Ne me lance ce regard implorant,** ajoute ma mère. **Je pense que nous nous sommes suffisamment compris pour que ce petit épisode reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas, jeune fille ?**  
 **\- Oui, c'est compris.  
**

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et je sens que mon visage est bouillant. Ma mère se redresse et annonce ainsi que nous en avons enfin terminé de ce moment gênant.

 **\- Bien, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
**

Tu m'adresses un regard étonné face à ce soudain changement de comportement et alors que j'allais hausser les épaules pour te répondre, ma mère me devance en reprenant la parole.

 **\- Il fallait que les choses soient claires d'entrée, et je pense que le message est bien passé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne mords pas,** précise-t-elle en souriant. Alors, café, thé, citronnade ?  
 **\- Une citronnade, s'il vous plaît.**  
 **\- La même chose,** je réponds.

Elle part dans la cuisine et je me laisse tomber contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant. Je ne pense pas avoir vécu un moment plus embarrassant de toute ma vie.

 **\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir ça,** je souffle à ton intention. **Ce n'était pas vraiment la rencontre que je m'étais imaginée...**  
 **\- Au moins, maintenant, c'est fait,** réponds-tu en souriant. **Ta mère va m'avoir à l'œil pour les dix années à venir.  
**

J'esquisse un sourire et je me redresse en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Voici venue l'heure des présentations avec mon père. Je l'entends poser ses affaires à l'entrée puis il apparait dans le salon en retirant ses lunettes.

 **\- Tiens, nous avons de la compagnie !** commente-t-il en te voyant.  
 **\- Papa, je te présente Fred, bien que tu le connaisses déjà,** j'ajoute en me rendant compte que vous vous êtes déjà vus plusieurs fois à la gare.  
 **\- Voici donc celui qui me vole ma fille,** répond mon père en te tendant la main alors que tu te lèves du canapé.  
 **\- C'est seulement un emprunt à long terme.  
**

Je grimace en t'entendant parler d'emprunt, en me disant que mon père ne va pas apprécier, mais je me rassure à la fin de ta phrase. Mon père rit et prend place sur le fauteuil qu'occupait précédemment ma mère et celle-ci ne tarde pas à arriver avec un verre de citronnade pour tout le monde.

 **\- Nous nous demandions quand nous allions enfin pouvoir te rencontrer ! À croire qu'Hermione souhaite te garder précieusement pour elle seule,** ajoute mon père en riant.

Autre moment très gênant et embarrassant. Tu ris toi aussi, et je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à en entendre parler de nouveau.

 **\- J'ai été beaucoup pris par le magasin en ce début de vacances, mais c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.  
**

Tu es si formel ! C'est à peine si je te reconnais, mais une chose est sûre, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Mes parents font partie de ceux qui aiment la formalité alors jusqu'à présent, tu t'adaptes très bien à leur personnalité.

 **\- En parlant de ton magasin,** ajoute ma mère. **Hermione nous en a parlé un peu, mais... N'êtes-vous pas un peu jeunes pour monter votre propre affaire ?**  
 **\- Dans le monde sorcier, nous sommes majeurs,** précises-tu. **Nous avions les fonds nécessaires, les produits, et un début de clientèle, alors pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ?  
**

En t'entendant parler, je devine que tu es très fier de votre magasin, et je regrette de ne pas avoir encore eu l'occasion d'aller le voir. Il est maintenant une partie de toi, une partie de vous, et je ne m'en suis pas préoccupée outre mesure.

 **\- Je devine que du coup, les résultats à vos examens finaux vous importent peu,** ajoute mon père.

S'il avait eu l'obligeance de garder de côté le sujet épineux pour plus tard, ça m'aurait grandement arrangée... Tu me lances un furtif regard avant de te lancer et je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que ça ne te fasse pas descendre encore un peu plus bas dans l'estime de ma mère.

 **\- En fait... Nous n'avons pas passés nos derniers examens. Nous sommes partis de Poudlard avant.  
**

Ma mère me lance un regard interrogateur et c'est comme si elle était plus étonnée de mon choix à moi, en t'ayant choisi, que de ton choix à toi, en ayant arrêté l'école avant la fin.

 **\- Notre boutique était déjà en marche, il n'y avait plus qu'à faire l'ouverture,** précises-tu. **Et honnêtement, nous n'avons jamais été très amis avec l'école.**  
 **\- Ah, ce sont des choses qui arrivent !** répond mon père alors que je me demande si j'ai bien entendu. **On ne peut pas être tous assidus comme Hermione.**

J'ai envie de me rouler par terre tant je suis heureuse devant l'ouverture d'esprit de mon père. Ma mère ne dit rien, cependant, et je comprends que tu as encore marqué un mauvais point. Mais je ne m'en affecte pas. Elle ne sait pas encore qui tu es, elle ne te connaît pas encore comme moi je te connais.

 **\- Nous avons laissé toute notre assiduité à Percy, notre frère aîné,** réponds-tu en souriant.  
 **\- Et votre magasin va bien ? Vous faites de bons chiffres ?**  
 **\- Des chiffres qui sont même au-delà de nos espérances. Vous pourrez y faire un tour, quand Hermione ira acheter ses fournitures pour l'année prochaine. Vous ne pourrez pas le manquer, il est visible de loin.**

En t'entendant parler, j'ai l'impression de tomber de nouveau amoureuse de toi. Il est rare que je t'entende tenir une discussion si sérieuse, et je crois que j'aime aussi cette nouvelle facette de toi. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as gagné en maturité depuis ton départ de Poudlard.

 **\- Avec plaisir !** répond mon père, totalement enthousiaste. **Parle-moi un peu des produits que vous vendez.**

Tu te lances dans la description de certains sous l'écoute attentive de mon père. Pendant ce temps, ma mère me fait comprendre de la rejoindre dans la cuisine, ce que je fais dans la foulée.

 **\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis étonnée,** commence ma mère lorsque je la rejoins.  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Il est si... différent de toi.**  
 **\- Et alors ? C'est une mauvaise chose ?  
**

J'ai parlé un peu plus sèchement que je ne le voulais, mais s'il y a bien une chose qui m'agacerait plus que tout, c'est que ma mère ne te prenne pas au sérieux.

 **\- Tu le défends comme une louve défendrait ses petits,** commente ma mère en souriant. **Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, je dis juste que je suis étonnée. Il n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.**  
 **\- Et à quoi t'attendais-tu ?**  
 **\- À une personne qui te ressemble plus. Qui aime les études, le travail bien fait...**  
 **\- Ne crois-tu pas que sa boutique relève du travail bien fait également ?**  
 **\- Ne fait pas ta tête de mule, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Je suis sûre que toi même, tu ne t'attendais pas à tomber amoureuse d'une personne si différente de toi.  
**

Touché. Coulé. Elle ne peut qu'avoir raison là dessus. Je ne t'attendais pas. Absolument pas. Et maintenant que tu es là, je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde.

 **\- Tu ne l'aimes pas trop, n'est-ce pas ?**  
 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, jeune fille. Il m'a l'air tout à fait charmant, mais je n'aime pas ce que j'ai vu en arrivant. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies qu'il est plus âgé que toi, Hermione.**  
 **\- Oh non, maman, ne recommence pas...**  
 **\- Il aura des besoins que peut-être toi tu n'auras pas tout de suite,** insiste-t-elle.  
 **\- Maman !** je répète en écarquillant les yeux. Je sais ce que je fais.  
 **\- D'accord, très bien. Mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus.**  
 **\- Oui,** je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.  
 **\- Et ne réponds pas ainsi, jeune effrontée !  
**

Elle sourit en disant sa dernière phrase et je souris aussi, légèrement apaisée. Je pense que sans l'épisode de tout à l'heure, ma mère t'aurait apprécié plus facilement. Il s'agit juste d'une question de temps, maintenant. Nous nous apprêtons à rejoindre le salon d'où je t'entends toujours discuter avec mon père, lorsque nous sommes arrêtées par la sonnette qui retentit dans la maison accompagnée des aboiements de Vérone.

 **\- J'y vais,** préviens ma mère.

Elle approche de la porte et je reste dans le couloir pour voir de qui il peut bien s'agir. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvre, je ne vois pas qui est la personne, mais je reconnais parfaitement sa voix.

 **\- Bonsoir, Madame Granger, est-ce que mon frère serait chez vous par hasard ?  
**

Je te regarde dans le salon et te vois relever instinctivement la tête en entendant George un peu plus loin. Tu te lèves en t'excusant auprès de mon père et me rejoins dans le couloir.

 **\- Il était censé rentrer avant la fermeture du magasin alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir voir par moi-même.  
**

Tu esquisses un sourire et je retrouve là ce lien si fort qu'il y a entre ton frère et toi.

 **\- George, c'est bien ça ?** demande ma mère.  
 **\- Le seul et l'unique.**  
 **\- Ton frère est bien ici,** répond ma mère en souriant. **Entre.  
**

George ne se fait pas prier et je me retrouve avec vos deux copies conformes dans le couloir de l'entrée. Si on m'avait dit ça ce matin, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

 **\- Herminione qui me vole mon associé.**  
 **\- Ah non, je n'y suis pour rien, je lui ai dit qu'il ne devrait pas être ici.**  
 **\- Et ça ne te fait pas de mal de t'occuper de la boutique tout seul,** ajoutes-tu.

Ma mère nous fait passer au salon pour ne pas que l'on gêne le passage et ton frère part faire la connaissance de mon père, qui a l'air ravi.

 **\- Fred, George, souhaitez-vous dîner avec nous ?** demande ma mère un peu plus tard. **Je suis sûre que ça ferait très plaisir à ma fille,** précise-t-elle en souriant.

Vous vous regardez tous les deux avant de vous tourner vers moi et je ne sais que dire à part hausser les épaules. Intérieurement, je bouillonne. Bien sûr que j'ai envie que tu restes ici un peu plus longtemps.

 **\- Avec joie,** répondez-vous en même temps.

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée assise entre vous deux pour le repas. Tu as subi un interrogatoire un peu plus costaud que celui de George, mais tu t'en es très bien sorti. Mon père semblait enchanté de vous rencontrer, et bien que ma mère semblait encore sur la réserve, elle se déridait de plus en plus au fil du repas. Lorsque vous êtes partis, la nuit commençait à tomber, et en rentrant, ma maison m'a semblé si vide sans vous, sans toi. Je crois que ce jour restera le plus beau et le plus gênant de toute ma vie. 

**F** **R E D & G ****E**

 **\- Il s'est passé un truc étrange à la boutique aujourd'hui.**  
 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?** s'étonna Fred alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés un peu avant le Terrier.  
 **\- Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Herminione, elle avait l'air si contente que tu sois là. Mais Angelina est venue à la boutique. Elle était dans tous ses états, et elle demandait à te voir.**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?** demanda Fred en fronçant les sourcils.  
 **\- Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Elle est partie alors que j'essayais de la calmer.  
**

Fred adressa un coup de pied à l'un des cailloux qui jonchait le sol. Il était partagé entre l'idée d'aller voir Angelina maintenant ou d'attendre le lendemain.

 **\- Merde, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?**  
 **\- Je te l'ai dit. Et je pensais que ça pouvait attendre demain, tu connais Angelina.**  
 **\- Viens avec moi.**  
 **\- Où ça ?**  
 **\- Voir Angelina.**

George n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Fred lui empoigna le bras et les fit transplaner tous les deux jusqu'à l'adresse de leur ancienne camarade de classe.


	41. Deuxième tome - Quatrième chapitre

« Angelina ? Elle m'a cassé le coccyx ! » 

**DEUXIÈME TOME**

Quatrième chapitre. 

La rue était calme. La nuit tombait et apportait avec elle son lot de fraîcheur, ce qui fit du bien à Fred Weasley, qui avait connu de nombreuses montées de chaleur dans la journée. Il examina la maison qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était une grande maison aux pierres rouges et aux volets beige. Il essayait, en regardant les briques devant lui, de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Angelina. Pourquoi elle était arrivée en panique dans leur boutique et pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu s'adresser à George. L'endroit semblait calme, autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Il échangea un coup d'œil entendu avec son frère et tous deux s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée qu'il martela de trois coups. Ils étaient déjà venus chez Angelina, ils connaissaient ses parents, et il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, que la porte s'ouvre afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Cependant, le silence continua de résonner autour d'eux et personne ne vint ouvrir la porte. Il réitéra son geste deux fois avant que George ne sorte sa baguette.

 **\- Tu veux forcer l'ouverture de la porte ?**  
 **\- Ça avait l'air suffisamment important pour qu'on le fasse,** répondit George.  
 **\- D'accord, vas-y.**

Il entendit son frère marmonner la formule en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure, et après avoir entendu un petit tintement, ils eurent enfin accès à la maison de leur camarade de classe. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Le silence résonnait autour d'eux et Fred trouvait l'ambiance lourde, pesante. Ils passèrent de la cuisine, au salon, à la chambre d'Angelina, mais ils ne virent personne. Sur le plan de travail traînaient encore des restes de repas, ce qui alarma encore un peu plus les deux frères.

 **\- Elle ne t'a vraiment rien dit de plus à la boutique ?** insista Fred une nouvelle fois.  
 **\- Non, elle voulait que tu sois là.**  
 **\- Ok, ça devient vraiment étrange. Tu crois qu'on doit prévenir quelqu'un ?**  
 **\- Ils sont peut-être partis voir de la famille,** proposa George.

Fred fit une grimace qui fit clairement comprendre à son frère qu'il n'avait pas l'air de cet avis, pas du tout, même. Ils firent inutilement le tour du propriétaire une deuxième fois, où les jumeaux s'attardèrent dans la chambre de leur amie. Le lit était fait au carré, et Fred reconnut là l'une des caractéristiques que se partageaient Hermione et Angelina. Elles ont beau sembler différentes en tout point au premier abord, Fred s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle avait certains traits de caractère similaires, comme une certaine tendance pour la propreté et l'organisation. Il regarda rapidement dans l'armoire pour voir si des habits manquaient, mais tout semblait être à sa place. Il chercha la baguette de cette dernière et fut rassuré de ne pas la trouver. Quoiqu'il arrive, avec sa baguette sur elle, Angelina était au minimum en sécurité.

 **\- Il faudrait qu'on trouve les adresses des personnes de sa famille pour aller vérifier chez eux,** annonça George, qui revenait de la chambre parentale.  
 **\- Ils doivent avoir ça dans le salon, j'ai cru voir un bureau,** répondit Fred en quittant la chambre derrière son frère.

Ils traversèrent le couloir, baguettes baissées, et le reste des évènements se déroula en un éclair. George s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'un sortilège venant de leur droite alla le percuter de plein fouet sur les côtes. Il n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant de s'effondrer à terre, sous le visage horrifié de son frère qui avait assisté à la scène. Lorsque le corps de George toucha le sol, Fred vérifia qu'il respirait toujours puis, une fois rassuré, il l'enjamba et s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain d'où venait le sortilège. Il tendit l'oreille à l'affût d'un quelconque bruit, mais n'entendit rien, si ce n'est le son de sa propre respiration. Lorsque le rouquin fut près de la porte, il ne réfléchit pas et pointa sa baguette en direction de la salle de bain pour lancer un sortilège de stupéfaction. Malheureusement, il tirait à l'aveugle et il entendit son sortilège ricocher contre un objet en verre qui explosa. Le souffle court et inquiet au sujet de son frère, Fred se prépara à lancer un deuxième sortilège, mais l'autre personne présente fut plus rapide que lui et le sien passa à un cheveu du visage du rouquin. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il se demandait qui pouvait bien se trouver dans la salle de bain, et c'est alors qu'il décida de changer de tactique.

Il pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette et lança, une fois encore, un sortilège à l'aveugle, mais en même temps, il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre son adversaire par surprise. À peine eût-il mis un pied dans la pièce qu'il sentit un poids s'affaler sur son dos, ce qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Fred sentit des mains s'enrouler autour de son cou, de même que des jambes autour de sa taille et ils tombèrent tous deux sous le poids de l'élan. Il sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans son cou et il s'empara d'une des deux mains qui l'encerclait et ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de la retourner. Le rouquin entendit alors un cri et il s'arrêta en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un cri féminin. Il se retourna vivement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne qui se trouvait face à lui, le visage défiguré par la douleur due à sa main cassée. Fred voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais elle fut plus rapide.

 **\- Espèce d'idiot !** cria Angelina en lui administrant un coup de poing sur le torse de sa main valide.

Fred allait répondre, mais il fut pris au dépourvu en voyant Angelina continuer à crier toute sorte d'insultes tout en le frappant aux bras et au torse. Il voulut lui attraper les mains pour la calmer, mais son hystérie semblait prendre le dessus.

 **\- Hé. Hé !** répéta-t-il plus fort pour qu'elle l'entende par-dessus ses cris. **Calme-toi ! Ce n'est que moi !**  
 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas censé être là ! Te manifester ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit, abruti ?!**

Il esquissa un sourire tout en maintenant les mains de la jeune femme qui ne se serait pas privée pour le frapper à nouveau. Elle lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit rapidement perdre toute envie de sourire.

 **\- Ne souris pas ! Ne souris surtout pas !**  
 **\- Tu as stupefixié mon frère,** répondit Fred.  
 **\- Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie !**

Fred entendit la voix d'Angelina se briser et elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, se libérant ainsi de l'emprise des mains du rouquin. Celui-ci était tiraillé entre le besoin d'aller aider son frère prisonnier d'un sortilège, ou de rester pour comprendre le comportement d'Angelina. Il regarda derrière lui, en direction du couloir où se trouvait toujours George et Angelina reprit la parole.

 **\- C'est bon. Vas-y.**

Fred ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'approcha rapidement du couloir pour venir en aide à son frère. Il ne s'attarda pas sur l'image du corps inerte de son jumeau qui pourrait lui donner des cauchemars, et à l'aide d'un sort, le libéra. Celui-ci se releva en grimaçant, une main posée sur le bas de son dos.

 **\- Par Merlin, c'était quoi ça ?**  
 **\- Angelina,** répondit Fred.  
 **\- Angelina ? Elle m'a cassé le coccyx !**  
 **\- Je lui ai cassé la main.**  
 **\- Nom d'un dragon !** s'exclama George en regardant en direction de la salle de bain.  
 **\- Je crois qu'elle a besoin de nous.**

George hocha la tête et, sans même chercher à en savoir plus, il se dirigea dans la pièce où se trouvait toujours leur amie, Fred sur les talons. Quand ils entrèrent, ils la virent toujours au sol, sa main abîmée reposant faiblement sur son autre main. Mais ce n'est pas sa main qui inquiéta les jumeaux. Non, ils se posaient des questions à propos de son regard vide qui fixait les carreaux de carrelage sans vraiment les voir. George, qui n'avait pas encore vu Angelina, fut le premier étonné et il s'approcha d'elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

 **\- Hé, Lina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Devant le manque de réaction de leur amie, Fred décida d'intervenir à son tour pour s'occuper du seul problème qu'ils connaissaient pour l'instant, sa main cassée. Il s'accroupit devant elle et Angelina lui accorda un regard éteint. Deux minutes auparavant, elle était énervée, si bien qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lire la peine dans ses yeux. À présent, celle-ci était évidente.

 **\- Laisse-moi te soigner la main.**

Elle ne répondit pas, mais laissa Fred s'emparer de sa main tout de même. Les jumeaux étaient inquiets de l'état mental d'Angelina, mais ils essayaient de faire bonne figure pour ne pas aggraver la situation encore plus qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait. À l'aide de plusieurs sorts, il permit à la douleur de s'éteindre, mais tous trois savaient qu'elle allait devoir aller se faire soigner par un professionnel pour la foulure. Fred décida ensuite de s'assoir en face d'Angelina alors que George préféra rester debout, un peu plus en retrait. Après tout, à la boutique, c'était à Fred qu'elle voulait parler.

 **\- Bon. Maintenant, tu vas arrêter ton mutisme et tu vas nous raconter ce qu'il se passe.**

Fred avait conscience de pouvoir être un peu rentre-dedans, et il ne savait pas si c'était la solution à adopter dans une telle situation. À vrai dire, il n'était pas souvent confronté à ce genre de problème. Fred et George avaient toujours été entourés de personnes joyeuses, de bonne humeur, et les crises au sein de leur groupe d'amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main tant elles sont rares. Alors, les excès de larmes et de colère, ils ne maîtrisaient pas. Seule Hermione donnait un peu de fil à retordre à Fred, mais rien d'insurmontable pour l'instant.

 **\- Johnson. Nous parler à toi.**  
 **\- Nous exiger réponses.**  
 **\- Vous n'êtes pas drôles,** commenta Angelina.

Cette réponse suffisait aux jumeaux, car au moins, Angelina avait eu une réaction. Elle changea de position pour ne plus être appuyée sur ses genoux qui devaient commencer à être douloureux alors que les deux rouquins attendaient la suite. Ou le début, en sachant qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit.

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu venue à la boutique aujourd'hui ?**  
 **\- Tu n'y étais pas,** répondit Angelina en chuchotant.

Fred eut l'impression d'entendre une plainte douloureuse s'élever de cette réponse et il était à peu près certain que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Angelina n'était pas le genre de personne qui s'apitoie sur son sort, et tout le monde dans cette pièce le savait.

 **\- Je sais. Mais maintenant, je suis là.**  
 **\- Eux aussi ils étaient là. Et ça ne les a pas empêchés de ne plus l'être.**

Inquiet, Fred lança un coup d'œil à son frère qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait envie d'entendre la suite, mais il savait que ça ne lui plairait pas.

 **\- De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  
 **\- Hier midi, on devait aller manger chez mes grands-parents. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller alors je suis restée ici. En rentrant le soir, ils se sont visiblement arrêtés dans un pub pour manger un bout, je présume. C'est dans ce pub que leurs corps ont été retrouvés. Au milieu d'une dizaine d'autres.**

Fred sentait sa respiration se couper au fur et à mesure des paroles d'Angelina. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ça pouvait arriver à eux, à Angelina, à ses parents. À leur départ de Poudlard, ils avaient quitté une Angelina radieuse. Ils avaient maintenant l'impression de n'avoir en face d'eux qu'un seul bout d'elle. Une petite partie. Moins qu'une moitié.

 **\- Et le pire c'est que j'aurais dû y être,** ajouta Angelina d'une voix étranglée. **J'aurais dû y être et à la place j'étais tranquillement ici.**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut George qui décida de réagir en premier. Il s'approcha d'Angelina qui, une fois dans ses bras, ne put s'empêcher de pleurer plus longtemps. Fred entendait ses sanglots résonner autour de lui, et il était abasourdi à l'idée de se dire qu'elle aurait pu, elle aussi, mourir cette nuit-là. Il se posait encore tout un tas de questions au sujet de l'attaque du pub, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de les poser. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'ils s'occupent d'Angelina.

 **\- On va rester ici avec toi ce soir,** annonça-t-il. **Et demain, tu viendras avec nous à la boutique. Ensuite, on avisera.**  
 **\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me prendre sous votre aile,** répondit Angelina en se séparant des bras de George.  
 **\- Au contraire, nous sommes là pour ça,** ajouta ce dernier.

L'ancienne Gryffondor leur adressa un sourire qui ne parvint à convaincre aucun des deux frères, mais ils se gardèrent bien de le lui dire. Chaque chose en son temps. Ils sortirent enfin de la salle de bain pour se rendre à la cuisine où George se chargea de servir un verre d'eau à tout le monde. Fred, de son côté, était préoccupé par l'état de la main d'Angelina.

 **\- Tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un. Pour ta main.**  
 **\- La faute à qui ?** répondit amèrement Angelina.

Fred lui adressa un sourire désolé en retour et George lui rappela que son coccyx y était passé aussi. Elle s'excusa rapidement pour le sort et encore une fois, aucun des deux ne fut convaincu.

 **\- Je peux m'occuper de ma main,** ajouta Angelina.

Et en effet, c'était dans les capacités de leur amie. Angelina avait deux buts dans la vie. Soit devenir grande joueuse de Quidditch, soit être médicomage. Et elle mettait toutes les chances de son côté pour y arriver. Elle avait même parlé aux jumeaux d'un certain stage d'été à Sainte Mangouste, mais ils ne savaient pas si ce stage avait déjà débuté ou non. Ils la regardèrent soigner sa main à l'aide de sort qu'ils avaient déjà subi lors des multiples chutes qu'ils avaient connues au Quidditch.

 **\- Ça va mieux ?** demanda George.  
 **\- Oui. Mais ne me demande surtout pas de m'occuper de ton coccyx.**

Fred remarqua sur l'horloge qu'il était déjà presque minuit et il fut étonné de voir à quel point la journée avait passé vite et à quel point elle avait été mouvementée. Il avait débuté au magasin avec George, puis avait été rendre une visite à Hermione, visite qui s'était légèrement prolongée. Il était à chaque fois étonné, au fur et à mesure de leur relation, de la voir se livrer un peu plus. Il était tombé amoureux d'une Hermione sur la réserve, mais ce qu'il découvrait d'elle ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Et maintenant, Fred se trouvait chez Angelina, l'une des filles qu'il avait aimées avant Hermione. Il ne s'en cachait pas, il avait été amoureux d'Angelina. Mais leur destin en avait décidé autrement et il s'était avéré que leur relation fonctionnait mieux en amitié qu'en amour.

Vers une heure du matin, ils allèrent se coucher. Angelina dans sa chambre, les jumeaux dans le salon, sur un lit de fortune fabriqué à l'aide de coussins et de couvertures à même le sol. Ils avaient convenus de se rendre tous les trois à la boutique le lendemain, et ayant prévu de partir pour sept heures trente, il ne leur restait guère d'heures de sommeil devant eux. Fred et George savaient tous deux qu'Angelina n'allait pas dormir de la nuit, et eux même eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil. Ils n'en savaient encore rien, mais ils étaient persuadés que l'attaque du pub avait été orchestrée par les mangemorts. Pourquoi ce pub en question ? Peut-être le fruit du hasard, ou peut-être visaient-ils une personne en particulier. Ils ne seront cependant jamais certains et Angelina devra vivre avec ces questions au quotidien.

Le lendemain matin, avant sept heures, les visages étaient fermés. Fred bâillait à tout va, George se cognait le pied à chaque coin de meuble, et Angelina était morose. Attablés autour de la petite table de la cuisine, pas un ne décrochait un mot. La nuit avait été plus courte encore qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, car à peine avaient-ils trouvé le sommeil qu'un cri les avait réveillés. En se précipitant dans la chambre d'Angelina, ils l'avaient retrouvée en plein cauchemar. Ne réussissant à la calmer que partiellement, elle avait terminé la nuit avec eux, dans le salon, mais aucun des trois ne réussit vraiment à se rendormir. Ils allèrent se préparer chacun à leur tour dans la salle de bain, et quand Fred eut terminé, il retrouva son frère et Angelina affalés sur le canapé du salon, à moitié endormis. Il le sentait, la journée au magasin allait être longue. Une fois prêts et toujours sans un mot, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la boutique. L'avenue commerçante était en train de se lever, les rideaux des enseignes s'ouvraient et de nombreuses voix s'élevaient autour d'eux. L'ambiance matinale aida un peu Fred à sortir de sa torpeur et il ouvrit à son tour la porte de leur boutique.

 **\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas être sortie pendant un mois alors que ça ne fait que deux jours,** commenta Angelina en regardant la rue autour d'elle.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais il leur sembla qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse particulière. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique dans un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour George et ils allèrent directement à l'arrière du magasin, où se trouvaient leur semblant de bureau et la pièce destinée au stock. George s'affala sur la chaise de bureau, Angelina sur une chaise en plastique qui traînait dans le coin et Fred lança un sort pour nettoyer la boutique à l'aide de la magie. Hors de question qu'il passe le balai lui-même. Ensuite, avec l'aide d'Angelina, ils vérifièrent que les rayons soient bien tous pleins et l'heure de l'ouverture ne tarda pas à arriver. George changea ses bâillements en un sourire lumineux et Fred essaya, du mieux qu'il le put, de faire de même. La journée venant à peine de débuter, ils furent surpris d'entendre le tintement de la porte résonner dans la boutique et le furent encore plus en découvrant de qui il s'agissait. Molly Weasley venait d'entrer en trombe dans le magasin et ils reconnurent sans le moindre problème l'air énervé sur son visage.

 **\- George et Fred Weasley !** rugit-elle en les pointant du doigt.  
 **\- Maman,** répondit George en souriant.  
 **\- Je peux savoir où vous étiez hier soir ? Vous n'êtes pas rentrés, personne n'était à la boutique, pas un mot, rien, et tu oses me répondre en souriant ?!**

Fred se pinça les lèvres en constatant qu'en effet, ils avaient oublié de prévenir leur mère de leur absence hier. Elle ne savait pas non plus qu'ils avaient mangé chez Hermione, et il espérait que Ron ou Ginny n'avaient pas vendu la mèche face à l'inquiétude de leur mère.

 **\- Désolé maman, on a oublié de te prévenir,** s'excusa Fred pour calmer Molly. **Il s'est passé quelque chose que nous n'avions pas prévu.**  
 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?**

George lança un coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'Angelina se trouvait toujours dans l'arrière-boutique, tandis que sa mère l'interrogeait du regard. Il reprit alors en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire entendre d'Angelina. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Les parents d'Angelina sont morts,** annonça George alors que sa mère portait une main à son cœur en écarquillant les yeux. **Ils se sont fait attaquer dans un pub il y a deux jours. Nous étions avec elle hier soir pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule.**  
 **\- Mais... Mais par qui se sont-ils fait attaquer ?** demanda Molly, horrifiée. **Et où est-elle maintenant ?**  
 **\- Nous ne lui avons pas demandé, mais il doit sûrement s'agir des mangemorts. Le pub entier a été visé,** ajouta Fred.  
 **\- Angelina est à l'arrière-boutique, elle va rester avec nous aujourd'hui.**  
 **\- Par Merlin, c'est terrible...,** murmura Molly. **Elle peut venir à la maison, si elle veut. Il y a bien de la place pour une personne de plus.**  
 **\- On va lui proposer, mais je pense qu'elle va vouloir rester seule. Du coup, nous resterons avec elle aussi, donc ne t'inquiète pas,** anticipa George en souriant.  
 **\- Bien sûr, je comprends. Pauvre enfant... Elle va bien ?**  
 **\- Angelina a toujours été forte,** répondit Fred.  
 **\- Prenez soin d'elle. Je vais voir avec votre père pour savoir s'il en sait plus au sujet de l'attaque. Et si vous restez chez Angelina, je vous ferai livrer des petits plats, si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle est aussi mauvaise cuisinière que vous.**

Fred et George esquissèrent un sourire avant de raccompagner Molly jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Elle les enlaça tous les deux avant de leur rappeler de ne plus disparaître ainsi sans la prévenir. Ils lui promirent d'essayer d'y songer et quand ils revinrent vers le comptoir, ils virent Angelina sortir de l'arrière-boutique.

 **\- J'ai tout entendu. Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir.**

Ils en étaient conscients et même s'ils s'amusaient à mener la vie dure à leur mère depuis des années, ils auraient donné tout ce qu'ils possédaient pour elle. Ainsi ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer la peine que devait ressentir Angelina après avoir perdu ses deux parents. Pour eux, il était totalement impensable d'imaginer un monde sans eux.

 **\- Elle te propose de venir à la maison, mais tu as certainement dû l'entendre.**  
 **\- Oui. Mais je préfère rester chez moi.**  
 **\- Alors on reste avec toi,** affirma George.  
 **\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés, vraiment. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas négociable,** ajouta Fred.  
 **\- Vous savez, vous ne pourrez pas sauver le monde à vous deux.**  
 **\- Pas besoin, on laisse ça à Harry, il est sur la bonne voie. Mais nous restons avec toi.**

Angelina esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de George qui la prit rapidement dans ses bras. Au moment où elle s'éloignait de lui, le premier client de la journée entra dans la boutique et commença son accession dans les rayons. Fred, de son côté, cherchait à savoir comment il allait pouvoir annoncer à Hermione qu'il allait rester chez Angelina pour une durée indéterminée.


	42. Deuxième tome - Cinquième chapitre

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la greluche ?! Vernon ! Mes carreaux ! La môme lance des cailloux sur les carreaux ! » 

**DEUXIÈME TOME**

Cinquième chapitre. 

**\- Je veux aller voir Harry.**

C'est là une idée que j'ai en tête depuis que je me suis levée ce matin. Il ne répond que très brièvement à mes lettres, et je sais qu'il ne va pas bien même s'il essaye de me faire croire le contraire. Je sais aussi que son oncle et sa tante ne lui seront d'aucun réconfort et je sais qu'il a besoin de nous. Je regrette infiniment de ne pas pouvoir transplaner, sinon je serais à Privet Drive depuis longtemps.

 **\- Je comprends,** répond ma mère. **Mais il n'habite pas à côté...**

Je pousse un nouveau soupir en me retenant de m'affaler sur la table de la cuisine où nous sommes en train de prendre le repas du midi. J'ai l'impression de me sentir enfermée, d'être loin de tout. Loin d'Harry. Loin de Ron. Loin de Fred.

 **\- Fred peut transplaner...**  
 **\- Fred peut transplaner, en effet,** répond ma mère en coupant un morceau de melon.  
 **\- Mais Fred travaille,** ajoute mon père.  
 **\- Mais Fred travaille,** je répète à mon tour.

Je fais tourner ma fourchette entre mes doigts en réfléchissant. Si j'ai en tête l'idée d'aller voir Harry, elle ne partira pas tant que je n'y serai pas allée. J'ai autant envie de voir Harry que Fred, mais des deux, Harry est celui que j'ai mis de côté depuis le début des vacances alors que la dernière fois où j'ai vu Fred remonte à peine à deux jours.

 **\- Il faut que je contacte Ron.**

Je me lève sans attendre une réponse de mes parents et je m'approche du salon pour m'emparer du téléphone. Je bénis à chaque fois Arthur d'avoir cet appareil chez lui. Une, deux, trois sonneries plus tard, je commence à désespérer jusqu'à ce qu'un miracle arrive.

 **\- Allooooooo?**

Impossible de ne pas reconnaître la voix de Ron qui hurle de l'autre côté du téléphone. Je l'éloigne de mon oreille en souriant alors que Ron entame son troisième allo, toujours en criant.

 **\- Ron, ne crie pas, je t'entends.**  
 **\- Hermione !** hurle de plus belle Ron. **Comment vas-tu ?** demande-t-il en articulant soigneusement chaque syllabe.  
 **\- Bien, merci. Je t'appelle à propos d'Harry. J'ai envie...**  
 **\- Il ne répond pas à mes lettres !** s'exclame Ron, en signant l'arrêt de mort de mes tympans.

Bien que je sois inquiète pour Harry, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en entendant Ron s'égosiller de son côté. Disons qu'il n'a pas vraiment assimilé le fonctionnement du téléphone... Et visiblement, Molly, qui intervient derrière lui, a l'air de mon avis.

 **\- Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, ne hurle pas, Hermione t'entend très bien !**  
 **\- Mais si, George m'a dit que sinon on entendait pas. Hein Hermione ?** ajoute-t-il en haussant la voix.  
 **\- Il est temps que tu comprennes qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les jumeaux te disent,** je réponds. **Mais écoute-moi. J'ai envie d'aller voir Harry, mais dans ma maison moldue, je ne peux rien faire.**  
 **\- Alooooors, on est jalouse de notre poudre de cheminette ?**

Je ris, et entendre Ron de si bonne humeur me fait chaud au cœur. Il est souvent grognon à Poudlard, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il l'était moins chez lui. Allez savoir pourquoi.

 **\- Oui, je suis jalouse de ta poudre de cheminette.**  
 **\- Je savais bien qu'un jour, j'aurais quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas !** s'exclame Ron, ravi.  
 **\- Tu as bien plus que de la poudre de cheminette que je n'ai pas,** j'affirme en souriant. **Mais donc tu es d'accord pour qu'on aille voir Harry ?**  
 **\- Carrément !** hurle-t-il. **Attends, je vais voir avec maman.**

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et je l'entends poser le combiné du téléphone contre le meuble. J'entends ensuite plusieurs voix en bruit de fond, Ron et Molly se trouvant certainement dans la cuisine. Je sursaute lorsqu'une voix féminine résonne à mon oreille.

 **\- Salut, belle-sœur.**

Si j'étais de ces personnes qui deviennent rouge tomate rapidement, je serais très certainement rouge tomate à l'heure qu'il est. Je reconnais bien sûr la voix de Ginny, mais savoir que sa mère n'est pas loin me perturbe.

 **\- Chut, ne dis pas ça chez toi !**

Le rire délicat de Ginny s'élève dans le téléphone et rien qu'en l'entendant, je comprends pourquoi autant de garçons à Poudlard lui tournent autour. Les années ont un très bel effet sur Ginny. Sur Fred aussi, quand j'y songe.

 **\- Maman est dans la cuisine,** précise Ginny. **Tu vas bien ?**  
 **\- Oh oui ça va, et toi ?**  
 **\- Pareil. Dean a essayé de recoller les morceaux au début des vacances.**  
 **\- Et alors ?**  
 **\- Je n'ai pas cédé. Ça ne mènerait à rien. Et toi, avec mon frère ?**  
 **\- Je pense que ça va.**  
 **\- Tu penses ?**

Je pense. J'ai l'impression que tout est flou depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard. Je sais qu'il me manque et que j'ai toujours besoin de lui, mais je ne sais pas si je lui manque et s'il a besoin de moi. Je sais que quand on ne se voit pas, on ne se parle pas beaucoup. Fred n'est pas du genre à échanger des lettres. Et pour dire vrai, je ne lui écris pas non plus.

 **\- Ça va,** j'ajoute en souriant.  
 **\- Hé ! Rends-moi le machin toi !** s'exclame Ron en revenant.  
 **\- Je te laisse, le monstre te réclame. Bisous, belle sœur,** ajoute Ginny en riant.

Ron reprend le téléphone et visiblement, il a compris la leçon en entendant sa sœur me parler puisqu'il ne hurle plus.

 **\- C'est bon, maman est d'accord. Elle viendra te chercher dans trente minutes pour te ramener chez nous et après on ira chez Harry.**  
 **\- Parfait. Remercie-la pour moi. À tout à l'heure.**  
 **\- Salut.**

Je ris suite à son "salut" qui pourrait sembler froid aux premiers abords, mais qui finalement, est très caractéristique de Ron. Je raccroche et rejoins mes parents qui se trouvent toujours dans la cuisine.

 **\- J'ai mangé ta part de melon,** annonce mon père.  
 **\- Quelle trahison,** je réponds en souriant. **Molly va venir me chercher dans 30 minutes pour que j'aille chez Harry avec Ron. Je vais me préparer.**

Ma mère hoche la tête et je me dépêche de rejoindre ma chambre pour me changer. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'habiller négligemment pendant les vacances, mais je trouve quand même que je ne suis pas suffisamment habillée pour sortir. J'échange mon débardeur marron contre un autre bleu foncé par-dessus lequel j'ajoute une petite veste noire. Je garde mon jean bleu foncé également et termine par une paire de ballerines noire. Je passe rapidement à la salle de bain pour libérer mes cheveux attachés et quand je redescends, j'aide ma mère à faire la vaisselle en attendant l'arrivée de Molly Weasley.

Cette dernière, toujours très ponctuelle quand elle n'est pas accompagnée de ses enfants, ne tarde pas à toquer à la porte de notre maison, faisant ainsi aboyer Vérone qui s'amuse à jouer le chien dangereux du haut de ses petits centimètres. Quand ma mère la fait entrer, j'ai l'impression que toute la bonne humeur du terrier l'accompagne et la voir me fait penser à Fred. Deux jours et il me manque déjà. Je n'aime pas cette impression de dépendance. Impression qui est tout sauf une impression, puisqu'il s'agit de la réalité pure.

 **\- Hermione ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !** s'exclame Molly en me prenant dans ses bras après avoir salué mes parents.

Comme je m'y attendais, mes parents l'invitent à prendre un café et c'est à peine si je trépigne d'impatience durant la demi-heure qui suivit. Boire un café n'est pourtant pas si long... Cependant, quand Molly commence à parler de la boutique de Fred et George à mes parents, je me raidis jusqu'à devenir droite comme un piquet. Mes parents sont au courant pour Fred. Molly ne l'est pas. Et ils sont capables de faire une bourde à n'importe quel instant. Je panique légèrement en sentant mes mains devenir moites et je prie tous les Dieux qui existent. J'essaye de faire les gros yeux à ma mère pour faire passer le message, mais rien n'y fait, elle n'a d'yeux que pour Molly. Si elle lui parle du repas, c'est fini.

 **\- Oui, leur boutique,** répond ma mère. **Nous avons prévu d'aller y faire un tour avec Hermione.**  
 **\- Je leur en ai parlé,** j'ajoute précipitamment, la voix tendue.  
 **\- Oh, tenez-nous au courant dans ce cas, nous pourrions nous rejoindre sur le chemin de traverse.**

Ma mère semble ravie de la proposition et je m'angoisse de plus en plus. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Fred Weasley va me donner des cheveux blancs avant l'heure.

 **\- Dis-moi, Hermione,** commence Molly. **Je pensais que tu serais contre toutes ces farces et attrapes en tant que préfète,** continue-t-elle en souriant.  
 **\- C'est sûr qu'ils ne m'ont pas facilité la tâche. Mais je dois reconnaître que la plupart de leurs inventions sont très ingénieuses.**

Je suis à deux doigts de lui parler de la sphère en verre qui m'a été offerte par Fred, mais je me ravise au dernier moment, sauvée par un Dieu qui a peut-être entendu mes prières.

 **\- Je suis d'accord,** reprend-elle. **Au départ, je ne voyais pas cette affaire d'un bon œil. Il faut dire que c'est beaucoup de responsabilité sur les épaules de ces garnements. Mais je dois avouer qu'ils s'en sortent très bien. Depuis qu'ils ont l'aide d'Angelina, ils pensent même à prendre une assistante à temps plein.**

Je tique, mais essaye de rester la plus impassible possible. Je ne suis au courant d'aucune aide à la boutique de la part d'Angelina. Je me raidis plus que je ne l'étais déjà et je ne peux m'empêcher de poser d'autres questions à ce sujet à Molly.

 **\- Je ne savais pas qu'Angelina les aidait,** je commente en essayant de prendre le ton de la discussion.  
 **\- C'est suite à un malheureux concours de circonstances, mais oui, elle est à la boutique depuis deux jours. Et elle m'a tout l'air d'avoir la fibre commerciale cette petite !**

Deux jours. En soi, depuis que je n'ai pas vu Fred. J'ai perdu toute excitation à l'idée d'aller rendre visite à Harry. Bien que, de toute évidence, celui des deux qui semble avoir le plus besoin de moi est mon meilleur ami. Je me demande quel est ce malheureux concours de circonstances... Mais également quand est-ce que Fred compte me parler de cette nouvelle collaboration. J'essaye de mettre de côté l'inquiétude que je sens grandir en moi. Le fait qu'Angelina et Fred aient eu une relation n'est qu'un détail. Un détail qui a cependant toute son importance. Je fais de mon mieux pour me retenir de me renfermer sur moi même et je réponds à Molly par un sourire. Je sens le regard de ma mère posé sur moi, mais elle ne dit rien et cela me convient très bien. Au bout d'un quart d'heure qui me semble durer des heures, Molly annonce enfin que nous allons y aller. Pressée de partir, je salue rapidement mes parents et nous transplanons depuis la cour de la maison en vérifiant qu'il n'y a pas de regard indiscret dans le voisinage. C'est le cœur au bord des lèvres que nous atterrissons non loin du potager de la famille Weasley. Molly se porte comme un charme alors que je dois user de toute ma force pour m'empêcher de vaciller de droite à gauche.

 **\- Tout va bien, ma chérie ? Je sais que Ron ne s'est pas encore habitué à ce mode de déplacement, il préfère prendre la voiture.**  
 **\- Ça va. Je pense survivre.**

Elle me sourit et nous marchons en direction de la maison. En voyant le Terrier devant moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Fred. Avant, je voyais la maison de Ron. Maintenant, je vois la maison où Fred a grandi. Je regrette qu'il ne soit pas là, mais d'un autre côté, c'est un soulagement. Je ne sais pas si je suis encore prête à l'annoncer à Molly et Arthur. Nous traversons la barrière qui ne tient plus que d'un côté pour finir par nous retrouver dans la cuisine des Weasley. Ginny me rejoint la première et je souris instantanément en la voyant.

 **\- Salut toi,** commence-t-elle en me prenant rapidement dans ses bras. **Comment ça va ?** demande-t-elle malicieusement alors que je vois clair dans son jeu.  
 **\- Très bien,** je réponds en souriant ironiquement.  
 **\- Ah, te voilà !** s'exclame Ron en entrant dans la cuisine. **J'en avais marre d'attendre !**  
 **\- Bonjour, Ron, contente de te revoir moi aussi.**

Il sourit en s'excusant et Molly lui envoie un coup de chiffon sur l'épaule en lui ordonnant d'être plus poli. Je ris, et lorsque je relève les yeux, je remarque la grosse horloge de la famille qui a toute sa particularité. Les aiguilles ne représentent pas les heures, mais les membres de la famille, et l'horloge indique s'ils sont à la maison, au travail, sur le chemin de retour ou en danger. Par automatisme, je cherche l'aiguille de Fred. Elle indique qu'il est au travail, et je songe amèrement qu'il y est en compagnie d'Angelina.

 **\- Bon, on ne va pas attendre plus longtemps si on veut avoir le temps de voir Harry,** intervient Ron.  
 **\- Mais vous y allez comment ?** demande Ginny. **La cheminée des Dursley est condamnée non ?**  
 **\- Je vais les faire transplaner,** répond Molly.

Ron fait la grimace et pour ne pas changer, Ginny en profite pour se moquer de lui. Étant donné qu'il est déjà quatorze heures passées, nous ne tardons pas plus et nous plaçons d'un côté et de l'autre de la mère de famille qui nous tend les mains. Rapidement, je sens mon ventre se tordre et je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de manger mon morceau de melon ce midi. Je m'accroche à la main de Molly en me disant que Ron doit être dans un état bien pire que le mien de l'autre côté, et j'en ai la preuve lorsque nous atterrissons dans un coin reculé non loin de Privet Drive. Une fois les pieds au sol, après une chute vertigineuse digne de Ron, celui se penche à genoux et je me retourne en l'entendant vomir. Quant à Molly, elle sort sereinement un mouchoir de sa poche pour le tendre à son fils qui est blanc comme neige.

 **\- Plus jamais,** commente Ron en se redressant.  
 **\- Ah, je suis désolée, mon petit chou, mais tu vas devoir recommencer en fin de journée,** répond malicieusement Molly.  
 **\- Aller voir Harry,** marmonne-t-il. **Tu parles d'une bonne idée... Si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas là.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait souvent des sorties familiales avec les Dursley,** j'ajoute.  
 **\- Privet Drive est à moins de dix minutes à pied d'ici, j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions. Je vous accompagne pour voir si Harry est bien là, ensuite je vous laisse.**

Je hoche la tête alors que Ron continue de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante. Si on ne connaît pas Arthur et Molly, on pourrait se demander s'il n'a pas été croisé avec un gobelin. Nous commençons à marcher à travers le champ où nous avons atterri et Ron en profite bien entendu pour se plaindre de la hauteur de l'herbe. Au bout d'un peu plus de cinq minutes, Privet Drive s'étend devant nous et je reconnais bien là le village tranquille et ennuyant dépeint par Harry. Nous croisons deux ou trois personnes qui travaillent dans leurs jardins, d'autres sont sur des chaises longues, mais en soi, la rue est bien calme. Nous ne tardons pas à nous trouver devant la maison des Dursley au jardin impeccable où l'herbe est parfaitement tondue. C'est une maison en tout point semblable à celles qui se trouvent à côté. Cette rue manque cruellement de personnalité. Je lève la tête pour regarder les fenêtres en hauteur, essayant de deviner laquelle pourrait être celle d'Harry. Il doit tellement s'ennuyer ici, et passer son temps à ruminer ses pensées noires.

 **\- Charmante maison,** commente Molly. **Il n'y a pas un seul objet qui traîne. Je n'ai pas connu une telle propreté depuis la naissance de Bill.**  
 **\- Cette maison est super chiante,** ajoute Ron. **Je préfère de loin la nôtre. Enfin, on n'est pas venus pour rester devant la maison toute la journée. Hermione, tu toques ?**  
 **\- Tu ne peux pas le faire ?** je demande en souriant.  
 **\- Tu es une fille de moldus, peut-être qu'ils ne te repousseront pas, toi.**

L'argument n'est pas bête, bien que je ne pense pas que les Dursley sachent que je viens d'une famille de moldus. Je m'avance toutefois jusqu'à la porte, Ron et Molly restant derrière moi, et je toque en espérant que ce soit Harry qui vienne m'ouvrir. J'entends un léger cliquetis de l'autre côté et je finis par faire face à Pétunia Dursley qui me regarde de haut en bas en pinçant les lèvres.

 **\- Bonjour !** j'entame joyeusement. **Je suis Hermione Granger, une amie d'Harry. Nous aurions aimé pouvoir...**  
 **\- Partez d'ici.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive que, déjà, la porte se referme violemment devant moi. Je me retourne et je vois Molly totalement scandalisée par ce qu'elle vient de voir, alors que Ron se moque gentiment d'elle.

 **\- Par Merlin ! Quel manque de politesse ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie ! Quand je pense que Harry vit dans cette maison, on peut dire qu'il a su faire son éducation tout seul.**  
 **\- Oh, tu sais, quand il veut, il peut se montrer aussi ronchon que sa tante,** commente Ron.  
 **\- Harry a des raisons d'être ronchon, cette bonne femme n'en a aucune. Non, mais quel toupet de nous fermer la porte au nez de la sorte ! Laisse-moi m'en occuper.**

Molly avance d'un pas assuré vers la porte et je prends sa place à côté de Ron qui regarde la scène d'un air émerveillé. Je crois qu'il rêve d'une confrontation entre sa mère et Pétunia Dursley. Elle frappe à la porte sans ménagement et j'avoue être intriguée par la suite des évènements. Comme je le craignais, dans un premier temps, personne ne vient ouvrir, ce qui a le don d'énerver encore un peu plus Molly. Celle-ci toque de nouveau avec encore un peu plus de vigueur et Ron sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre brutalement sur Vernon Dursley.

 **\- Quoi ?!** hurle-t-il sur Molly qui semble minuscule face à lui.  
 **\- Bonjour, cher monsieur, il me semble que nous nous connaissons déjà. Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi votre chère et tendre femme s'est montrée si malpolie envers nous il y a un instant.**  
 **\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Retournez d'où vous venez.**

En écoutant l'oncle d'Harry, on pourrait croire que Molly vient d'une autre planète et qu'elle se trouve en territoire ennemi. Ce qui est pratiquement le cas, en soi. Je lève de nouveau les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir du mouvement par les fenêtres, mais rien. Les rideaux ne se décalent pas d'un centimètre.

 **\- Nous ne partirons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas vu Harry,** annonce Molly.  
 **\- Tu crois qu'il est ici ?** me murmure Ron en suivant mon regard.  
 **\- Je ne sais pas... Laquelle est sa fenêtre ?**  
 **\- Celle de droite, si ça n'a pas changé.**

Et bien évidemment, c'est celle des deux qui est fermée. Devant nous, Molly continue à parler avec Vernon Dursley, bien que je crains que l'on ne puisse pas vraiment appeler cela une discussion.

 **\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas le laisser enfermé deux mois ! Appelez-le ou j'entre de force !**  
 **\- Essayez de faire seulement un pas chez moi et je peux vous assurer que vous allez vous retrouver au commissariat en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire.**

Je suis en train de me dire que la situation ne pouvait pas être catastrophique lorsque Dudley, le cousin d'Harry, fait son apparition à côté de son père. Ron le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, et quand celui-ci nous remarque, il vient à notre rencontre, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Quelle charmante idée j'ai eue de venir rendre visite à Harry, vraiment...

 **\- Alors c'est ça, les amis à Potter ?**  
 **\- Alors c'est ça, le cousin à Harry ?** répond Ron. **Il a été sympa avec toi, il t'avait décrit nettement moins moche.**  
 **\- Bonhomme, t'es roux, alors tu ferais mieux de la fermer,** lance Dudley en s'approchant de lui.  
 **\- Bonhomme, t'es gros, alors tu ferais mieux d'aller faire un footing.**

Malgré la situation plutôt délicate, je dois me retenir de rire et je note dans un coin de ma mémoire qu'il va falloir que je songe à féliciter Ron pour cette répartie merveilleuse.

 **\- Laisse-moi passer, gros lourdaud !** s'exclame Molly devant nous.  
 **\- Pétunia, appelle le commissariat !** hurle Vernon à sa femme.

De l'autre côté, Ron et Dudley sont toujours en train de s'envoyer coup sur coup verbalement, et tant que ça ne devient pas physique, je décide de ne pas intervenir. Je me concentre de nouveau sur la fenêtre d'Harry avant de regarder autour de moi à la recherche d'un caillou. Étant trop occupés de toute part, personne ne fait attention à moi lorsque je le lance contre le carreau en espérant attirer l'attention d'Harry. Malheureusement, le rideau ne bouge toujours pas et je recommence mon geste deux fois. Si je pouvais transplaner jusqu'à sa chambre, ce serait bien plus simple...

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, la greluche ?! Vernon ! Mes carreaux ! La môme lance des cailloux sur les carreaux !**

Toute l'attention se reporte sur moi et au même moment, je vois Dudley sauter de tout son poids sur Ron qui ne peut rien faire à part s'effondrer au sol en criant toute sorte de jurons.

 **\- Ron !** je m'exclame.

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, je saute sur le dos de Dudley pour qu'il lâche Ron, mais c'était sans compter sur sa force face à la mienne. D'un coup d'épaule, il m'envoie au sol et, pour clôturer le tout, je sens mon coude s'entailler lorsqu'il retombe contre le béton.

 **\- Faites dégager votre fils de là ! Il va étouffer Ron ! Ne me forcez pas à utiliser ma baguette !**

Ces mots laissent place au silence et Dudley se relève vivement avant d'envoyer un dernier coup de poing dans l'œil de Ron qui n'a rien vu venir. Encore assis par terre, il tombe à la renverse et je me dépêche de m'agenouiller près de lui pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

 **\- Il m'a mis un coup de poing, le con !** s'exclame-t-il en grimaçant.  
 **\- J'ai vu,** je réponds sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.  
 **\- Ne rit pas ! Ça fait mal !**

Molly hurle devant nous et alors que l'œil de Ron commence à prendre des couleurs, je l'aide à se redresser. La prochaine fois que j'aurai envie d'aller rendre visite à quelqu'un, et surtout Harry, je garderai l'idée pour moi.

 **\- Mais il se passe quoi ici ?**

Je relève la tête en reconnaissant la voix d'Harry et je sens mon cœur se pincer en le voyant. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient, mais de toute évidence, il ne se trouvait pas chez les Dursley. Il regarde la scène qui s'étend devant lui en fronçant les sourcils et je peux le comprendre. Je suis toujours agenouillée devant Ron qui se trouve au sol alors que Molly est entourée par Vernon et Petunia, mais je ne doute pas que c'était elle qui menait la danse. J'examine rapidement Harry et son teint pâle m'interpelle autant que l'air fermé de son visage. Je pince les lèvres et je me redresse pour aller le prendre dans mes bras sous son air étonné.

 **\- Je suis désolée...**  
 **\- De quoi ?** demande-t-il.  
 **\- De t'avoir laissé avec eux.**

Je devine qu'il sourit et je sens sa main passer dans mon dos pour répondre à mon étreinte. Il m'annonce que nous avons intérêt à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec son oncle et sa tante en son absence et Vernon en profite pour reprendre la parole.

 **\- Dis à ces gens de partir, je ne veux voir plus personne dans ma cour ! Ils voulaient te voir, ils t'ont vu, maintenant tout le monde rentre chez soi !**  
 **\- Certainement pas !** s'exclame Molly. **Il est hors de question que je laisse Harry ici une minute de plus ! Mon chéri, va chercher tes affaires, tu viens au Terrier avec nous.**  
 **\- Il n'ira nulle part !** hurle Vernon.  
 **\- Oh que si ! N'oubliez pas que j'ai une baguette et vous non. Harry, tes affaires !**

Harry sursaute lorsque Molly l'interpelle et il finit par me prendre la main pour m'entraîner avec lui chez les Dursley. D'un coup d'oeil, il indique à Ron de venir également avec nous et nous entrons dans la maison sous les cris de protestation de son oncle qui n'ose cependant rien faire face à la menace de Molly. Nous montons dans sa chambre en silence et j'écarquille les yeux en voyant l'état de la pièce.

 **\- Je sais. C'est sale,** me devance Harry.  
 **\- C'est cool, on dirait ma chambre,** commente Ron.

Je préfère ne rien ajouter et Hedwige hulule joyeusement en nous voyant tous les trois. Je m'approche de sa cage qui est l'un des seuls éléments propres de la pièce et je caresse l'animal qui semble trépigner sur place. L'été doit être aussi dur pour elle que pour Harry. Ron s'affale sur le lit au milieu des journaux et des magazines qui y traînent et je remarque que son œil commence à prendre une teinte rouge.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** demande Harry qui semble l'avoir remarqué également.  
 **\- Ton cousin m'a collé un coup de poing après m'avoir écrasé de tout son poids. D'ailleurs, Hermione, c'est gentil d'être intervenue, mais en lui sautant dessus, tu m'as carrément empêché de respirer.**

Je lui adresse un sourire désolé tout en regardant Harry préparer rapidement ses affaires. Je lui indique de ne rien oublier, car revenir ici ne sera pas forcément évident, alors que Ron lui promet de lui faire un rapport détaillé une fois au Terrier. Hedwige me mordille gentiment le doigt et au bout de cinq minutes, Harry nous annonce qu'il a tout. Je m'empare de la cage d'Hedwige et Ron aide Harry à descendre sa valise dans les escaliers. Nous retrouvons Molly devant la maison, toujours entourée des Dursley.

 **\- Tu as tout ?** demande-t-elle.  
 **\- Oui,** répond Harry.  
 **\- Je te préviens,** menace Vernon, **si tu pars, je ne veux plus te revoir de tout l'été.**  
 **\- C'est la plus belle phrase que j'ai entendue depuis le début des vacances.**


	43. Deuxième tome - Sixième chapitre

_Sixième chapitre._

Lorsque nous arrivons au Terrier, Molly est toujours en train de pester contre l'oncle et la tante de Harry. Celui-ci reste silencieux et Ron et moi décidons d'en faire autant. La mère de famille ne décolère pas et à chaque fois qu'elle voit l'œil de son fils marqué par le poing de Dudley, sa colère ne fait qu'aller d'intensité en intensité. Ron ne songe même pas à se plaindre suite au transplanage et nous entrons tous les quatre dans la maison, la mine renfrognée. En nous entendant, Ginny, qui était dans le salon, nous rejoint et écarquille les yeux en nous voyant.

 **\- Mais...,** commence-t-elle en voyant Harry. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Nous prenons place tous les trois autour de la table de la cuisine tandis que Molly entreprend de mettre des glaçons dans une serviette humide qu'elle tend à Ron. Il le dépose contre son œil et je le vois grimacer suite au contact froid du linge. La mère de famille nous sert ensuite un verre d'eau chacun avant d'enfin daigner répondre à Ginny qui attendait toujours en nous regardant tour à tour.

 **\- Ces gens sont des barbares. Ils n'ont pas voulu nous laisser voir Harry alors les esprits se sont échauffés. Et leur gros lourdaud de fils s'en est pris à Ron pour je ne sais quelle raison.**  
 **\- Il me cherchait alors j'ai fait pareil,** ajoute Ron. **Mais face à cette montagne et sans baguette, je ne pouvais rien faire.**

Ginny lance un regard à Ron en écarquillant les yeux et une fois que Molly a le dos tourné, elle lui adresse un pouce levé pour le féliciter. Elle se plaint ensuite de ne pas avoir assisté à ça, alors que Molly, au contraire, s'en réjouit.

 **\- Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ?** demande Harry.  
 **\- On voulait te voir,** je réponds. **C'était mon idée, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient essayer de nous l'en interdire.**  
 **\- Et toi, tu étais où ?** interroge Ron.  
 **\- J'étais allé faire un tour, je m'ennuyais à mourir.**

Brusquement, Molly repose le verre qu'elle tenait tout en regardant Harry comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Celui-ci nous adresse un regard étonné, et je ne sais que faire à part hausser les épaules.

 **\- Oh, Harry ! Mon chéri, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de te saluer,** s'exclame-t-elle en se levant pour aller le prendre dans ses bras. **Comment vas-tu ? Tu as mangé ce midi, tu as faim ? Je peux te préparer de quoi grignoter si tu veux.**  
 **\- Moi, j'ai faim,** répond Ron en devançant Harry.  
 **\- Tu as mangé à midi toi, alors tu attendras ce soir.**  
 **\- Si tu as oublié, je me suis battu avec un ours et j'ai pris un coup de poing !**

Molly lâche Harry pour se retourner avant de lancer un regard à Ron, et je vois sur son visage qu'elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de préparer de quoi grignoter à Ron également, surtout après qu'il ait exposé l'argument du coup de poing.

 **\- Très bien, mais laisse-moi m'occuper de Harry avant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, mon chéri ?**  
 **\- C'est gentil, Molly, mais je n'ai pas faim. Et oui, j'ai mangé ce midi.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te préparer quelque chose quand même.**

Sur ces derniers mots, elle retourne vers l'évier et je la vois s'activer pour préparer la collation des deux garçons. Elle me demande si j'ai faim, mais je refuse poliment, n'ayant envie de rien avaler pour le moment. Je jette un coup d'œil à la petite horloge de la cuisine qui m'indique qu'il est presque quatre heures. Par réflexe, je regarde l'autre horloge de la cuisine qui m'apprend que tu es toujours au travail. Je ne sais même à quelle heure tu termines tes journées... Je pense à Angelina, qui doit certainement se trouver avec toi et George à la boutique, et je sens instantanément mes muscles se contracter.

 **\- Hé, j'ai une idée,** annonce Ginny en interrompant le flot de mes pensées. **Tu dors à la maison ce soir.**  
 **\- Quoi ? Non, certainement pas,** je réponds en souriant.  
 **\- Et pourquoi ça ?**

Je jette un coup d'œil à Molly et je la vois en pleine discussion avec Harry et Ron. Je remarque au passage que Harry s'est laissé tenter par la préparation de Molly puisqu'il est en train d'engloutir un sandwich.

 **\- Parce qu'il y aura Fred,** je réponds en chuchotant. **Et parce que ta mère n'est pas au courant.**  
 **\- Justement, il est peut-être temps qu'elle l'apprenne.**  
 **\- Non, non, et non.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Je ne suis pas prête.**  
 **\- Mais c'est juste ma mère !**  
 **\- Justement !  
**

Justement. Molly Weasley est à mille lieues de s'imaginer que nous sommes en couple, et je crains vraiment sa réaction. D'autant plus qu'elle semble avoir compris que Ron avait des sentiments autres qu'amicaux pour moi, mais elle ne sait pas que ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Non, je ne suis définitivement pas prête pour le lui annoncer.

 **\- Allez, s'il te plaît. Je suis toujours entourée de garçons à part maman, tiens-moi compagnie au moins ce soir. On n'est pas obligé de lui dire pour Fred.**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas...**  
 **\- Maman !** s'exclame Ginny alors que j'écarquille les yeux. **Hermione peut dormir ici cette nuit ?**

La mère de famille se retourne et m'adresse un sourire chaleureux que j'essaye de lui rendre du mieux que je peux. Elle semble visiblement ravie d'apprendre ma présence ici ce soir, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Depuis que je la connais, Molly a toujours aimé que sa maison soit pleine de monde.

 **\- Bien sûr ! Tu n'as même pas besoin de me demander, tu es ici chez toi,** ajoute-t-elle. **Tu peux utiliser le téléphone pour prévenir tes parents.**  
 **\- Et voilà , ça, c'est fait,** commente Ginny en souriant. **J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir,** ajoute-t-elle malicieusement.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle,** je murmure. **Tu vas me le payer.**  
 **\- Avoue que tu es contente de voir Fred dans quelques heures !**  
 **\- Mais tu vas te taire !** je grogne entre mes dents. **Montre-moi plutôt où est le téléphone.**  
 **\- Oui, belle-sœur.  
**

Elle part en riant et je soupire de soulagement en constatant que Molly ne faisait pas attention à nous. Ginny est infernale, mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme. Je la rejoins dans le salon pour appeler mes parents et ma mère m'annonce qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle allait recevoir un appel de ce genre dans la journée. Ils semblent tous ravis de savoir que je reste au Terrier, et moi, j'angoisse à propos de ton retour. D'une part à cause de la présence de Molly. De l'autre, je me demande si tu vas enfin me parler d'Angelina, et je sens d'ici ma déception si tu ne le fais pas.

Peu de temps après, Harry, Ron et moi nous retrouvons à l'extérieur pour aller marcher un peu tout en parlant. Non pas que la présence de Molly et de Ginny nous gêne, mais je crois que nous avons besoin de nous retrouver seuls les trois un petit moment. Harry s'attend à ce que nous lui parlions de Sirius. Nous ne faisons cependant rien. Ron et moi ne sommes pas là pour le brusquer, et l'entendre se plaindre de son cousin nous suffit. Ron en profite également pour nous raconter le début de ses vacances, et je fais de même en leur faisant un petit résumé du jour où tu es venu me rendre visite. Bien entendu, je me garde bien de leur dire dans quelles circonstances ma mère nous a retrouvés ensemble. J'ai terriblement envie de demander à Ron ce qu'il sait à propos d'Angelina, mais je n'en fais rien, préférant attendre ton retour. Après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes, nous nous asseyons un peu au milieu de nulle part. Ron joue avec les brindilles d'herbes qui l'entourent, Harry croise ses doigts dans un angle étrange, et moi, je les examine.

 **\- Je suis content que vous soyez venus aujourd'hui,** lance alors Harry. **Je crois que depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, ces vacances étaient les pires.**  
 **\- On aurait dû venir plus tôt,** je réponds.  
 **\- Mi-juillet, c'est déjà bien. Vous m'avez épargné un mois et demi,** ajoute-t-il en souriant.

Nous restons encore un moment ici à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout, à parler de choses futiles et sans conséquences, qui ne peuvent blesser personne. Harry fait de son mieux pour montrer qu'il va bien, mais ni Ron ni moi ne nous voilons la face.

 **\- Oh, mais j'y pense !** s'exclame Ron. **Tu vas bientôt voir Fred !**

Je lui fais les gros yeux, mais il s'amuse encore plus de la situation. Harry ne tarde pas à suivre et je me retrouve bientôt encerclée.

 **\- Arrêtez, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est Ginny qui a tout manigancé.**  
 **\- Mais c'est qu'elle sert à quelque chose finalement,** lance Ron sous mon regard noir.  
 **\- Et alors quoi,** intervient Harry, **vous allez le dire à Molly et Arthur ? Il serait peut-être temps,** ajoute-t-il en souriant.  
 **\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne me sens pas encore prête à leur dire.**

Harry et Ron se lancent un regard et je vois clairement qu'ils s'amusent de la situation. J'aimerais bien les y voir à ma place !

 **\- C'est juste mes parents,** rigole Ron, qui ne comprend pas ma gêne. **Ils te connaissent déjà en plus, donc tout roule !**  
 **\- Justement. Ils me connaissent déjà et jamais ils n'iraient penser que je suis avec Fred.**  
 **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça les dérangerait,** commente Harry. **Et plus tu attendras, pire ce sera. Je serais toi, je profiterais d'aujourd'hui pour l'annoncer. Ou laisse Fred s'en charger, je suis sûr qu'il ne demande que ça.**

Les paroles d'Harry sont censées et j'ai presque envie de rentrer au Terrier pour tout dire à Molly et Arthur. Je n'en fais cependant rien, mais je garde dans un coin de ma tête qu'il serait en effet temps que l'on franchise cette étape. J'attends en premier lieu de voir ce qu'il en est d'Angelina, ensuite, on avisera.

 **\- On verra comment les choses se passent ce soir,** je réponds.  
 **\- J'ai hâte de voir ça,** ajoute Ron.

Nous ne tardons pas à rentrer et en nous voyant, Ginny nous reproche de déjà l'abandonner. Nous comptons nous installer tous au salon pour profiter du confort des canapés, mais Molly nous interrompt en chemin pour nous annoncer qu'elle a besoin d'aide en cuisine.

 **\- Ron et Harry peuvent s'en charger,** répond Ginny.  
 **\- Hé ! Elle aussi elle peut s'en charger !** s'indigne Ron.  
 **\- Par Merlin, pourquoi n'ai-je pas des enfants aidants et conciliants ? Ron, Harry, vous allez mettre la table, ça fera une chose de moins à faire tout à l'heure. Les filles, en cuisine avec moi.**

Ron nargue Ginny en lui adressant un clin d'œil, ravi de devoir seulement mettre la table. Celle-ci mime à son frère la décapitation à l'aide de sa main et nous suivons la mère de famille dans la cuisine où nous apprenons que notre corvée consistera à éplucher les pommes de terre et les carottes.

 **\- Je déteste faire ça,** bougonne Ginny.  
 **\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu aimes faire, jeune fille.**

Ginny lève les yeux au ciel et nous finissons par nous mettre à la tâche tout en discutant avec Molly qui prépare une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert. Harry et Ron, eux, s'activent à mettre la table et je les entends se demander combien de couverts ils doivent mettre, ce qui entraîne toute une séance de calcul. J'en suis à ma troisième pomme de terre lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Je lève les yeux et en un éclair, toutes sortes de sentiments différents fusionnent en moi. En premier, mon cœur s'emballe lorsque je te vois. Tu t'apprêtais à saluer joyeusement la maisonnée, mais tu t'interromps en me voyant. Étant arrêté dans l'entrée, George te pousse pour pouvoir passer, puis il s'arrête également en me voyant. Ils échangent un rapide regard entre eux et je comprends mieux pourquoi lorsqu'une troisième personne fait son apparition dans la pièce. Angelina. George est le premier à réagir.

 **\- Herminionne ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**  
 **\- Visite surprise,** je réponds dans un sourire forcé.  
 **\- C'est toute une histoire, on vous racontera plus tard,** ajoute Ginny.  
 **\- Oh ! Mais c'est que nous avons de la visite !** s'exclame Molly en voyant Angelina.

Ouais. De la visite. Non seulement elle passe ses journées à la boutique, mais en plus, elle vient au Terrier comme une fleur. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ginny qui m'offre en retour un mouvement d'épaule, presque aussi surprise que moi de voir Angelina ici. Au moins, je peux me consoler en me disant qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'être venue ici auparavant.

 **\- Oui,** réponds-tu. **Elle a enfin accepté de venir manger à la maison.**  
 **\- J'en suis ravie. Bonjour, ma jolie, tiens, viens t'asseoir, ne reste pas debout devant la porte. Et vous faites quoi ce soir alors, vous restez ici ou vous allez dormir chez Angelina comme hier ?**

Je fronce les sourcils et croise furtivement ton regard. Tu sembles au moins remarquer que la situation ne me plaît pas tant que ça, et je m'active de nouveau sur la pomme de terre que j'étais en train d'éplucher. Ginny esquisse un sourire et je devine qu'à l'inverse, la situation l'amuse beaucoup.

 **\- Je crois que Fred voulait dormir chez nous ce soir,** répond George. **Mais Lina, rassure-toi, tu ne seras pas débarrassée de moi comme ça.**  
 **\- Quel homme solidaire tu fais, George Weasley,** commente Angelina.

Je reste concentrée sur ma pomme de terre qui n'aurait pas pu rêver d'être mieux épluchée et je sens ton regard posé sur moi. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment une mauvaise idée d'aller voir Harry aujourd'hui...

 **\- Hermione, je crois que ta pomme de terre est prête,** chuchote Ginny.

Je la laisse tomber dans le saladier, et je sais que tout le monde ici présent, sauf peut-être Molly, comprend que je suis de mauvaise humeur. Malgré moi, de surcroît, car je voulais attendre de connaître ce "malheureux concours de circonstances" avant de me faire une idée. Tu t'approches de moi alors que j'entame une nouvelle pomme de terre, et après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de Ginny, tu t'assois à mes côtés.

 **\- Salut toi.**

Je t'ignore royalement. Non pas à cause d'Angelina, mais à cause de ta mère qui se trouve en face de nous. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Fred Weasley, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas au courant...

 **\- Salut toi,** répètes-tu.  
 **\- Salut. Pas ici.**  
 **\- Bien madame,** réponds-tu en riant avant de te lever.

Tu t'interromps cependant en voyant l'égratignure toute récente sur mon coude. Tu fronces de nouveau les sourcils et je comprends que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** demandes-tu en chuchotant.  
 **\- Ce n'est rien, ça,** je réponds en esquissant un sourire malgré moi. **Attends de voir Ron.**

Dans un premier temps, tu sembles ne pas comprendre, puis soudainement, j'ai l'impression de ne plus sentir mes tympans.

 **\- Ron Weasley ! Viens ici tout de suite !** hurles-tu.  
 **\- Fred !** s'exclame Molly. **Ne crie pas comme ça dans toute la maison ! Si tu veux voir Ron, tu as des jambes pour aller le chercher !**

Tu n'as pas le temps de répondre que Ron apparaît dans la cuisine avec Harry, visiblement impatients de voir pourquoi le rouquin a été appelé de la sorte. Bien sûr, son œil marqué est visible de loin et il n'échappe pas aux trois nouveaux arrivants.

 **\- Mais non ?! Le petit frère s'est pris une patate ?** lance George en écarquillant les yeux. **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se passe toujours des choses quand on n'est pas là ?!**  
 **\- Le violet te va à ravir,** commente Angelina. **Salut Harry,** ajoute-t-elle.

Toi, tu te trouves toujours à mes côtés et tu nous regardes tous les trois à tour de rôle, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi Harry et moi nous trouvons au Terrier.

 **\- J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé,** dis-tu enfin.

Tu me sembles contrarié, et au moins nous sommes deux. Tu es contrarié de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans une telle situation, et moi, je suis contrariée de ne pas savoir pourquoi Angelina se trouve avec toi. Ron entreprend alors de raconter une nouvelle fois ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand il arrive au passage de la bataille avec Dudley et de mon intervention inutile, je sens ton regard et ton sourire posés sur moi. Je fais cependant mine de ne rien remarquer, car je ne suis pas capable de résister face à un tel sourire.

 **\- Hermione Granger !** s'exclame George. **Je suis fier de toi !**  
 **\- Et moi ?** ronchonne Ron dans son coin. **Je vous rappelle qu'Hermione a juste sauté sur le cousin, moi j'agonisais sous son poids !**  
 **\- Oh, mais oui, Roninounet, ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes fiers de toi aussi,** réponds-tu d'un ton mielleux.  
 **\- Mais tu vois,** ajoute George, **une préfète qui prend part à une bagarre, c'est bien plus intéressant !**  
 **\- Moi je crois qu'elle a ça dans le sang,** commente Harry. **Il ne faut pas oublier le coup de poing qu'elle a donné à Malefoy en troisième année.**

Je souris en repensant à ce souvenir qui est déjà vieux de deux ans. Donner ce coup de poing à Drago Malefoy m'avait fait un bien monumental. Je me retiens de sourire niaisement lorsque tu annonces que tu aurais donné cher pour voir ça, et Molly demande ensuite à tout le monde de faire de la place dans la cuisine, car elle ne peut plus circuler. Harry et Ron ne se font pas prier, bien sûr, et ils retournent dans le salon, ravis d'échapper à une nouvelle corvée. George et Angelina les suivent pour avoir plus de détails sur notre petite visite chez les Dursley, et toi, qui était toujours debout près de moi, tu décides de t'asseoir à mes côtés. J'essaye de faire comme si tu n'étais pas là en me concentrant sur une nouvelle pomme de terre, mais bien sûr, Molly remarque quelque chose d'anormal.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, toi ?**  
 **\- Je vais éplucher les carottes,** réponds-tu dans un grand sourire en prenant une des carottes qui se trouvent dans le saladier devant nous.

Ginny, à ma droite, ne peut s'empêcher de rire alors que la mère de famille te regarde en écarquillant les yeux, craignant de ne pas avoir bien entendu.

 **\- Tu... Tu vas éplucher les carottes ?** demande-t-elle, ébahie.  
 **\- Oui, M'dame !**  
 **\- En quel honneur ?**

Ginny se met à rire encore plus franchement devant la mine presque horrifiée de Molly qui n'arrive pas à s'en remettre, et moi-même, je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant cette scène.

 **\- En l'honneur des carottes, bien sûr ! C'est une fierté d'être épluché par moi. Ne les entends-tu pas m'appeler, depuis leur saladier ? Oh, Fred, Fred, épluche-moi, par pitié,** enchaînes-tu en prenant une voix aiguë.  
 **\- Oh, pose tes mains sur mon corps de carotte,** ajoute Ginny en t'imitant.

La situation aurait pu me faire rire si tu ne m'avais pas adressé un regard suite à l'intervention de Ginny. Je sens malgré moi mes joues rougir, et je me sens terriblement idiote. C'est dans ces moments-là que notre différence d'âge me saute au visage. Tu n'as peur de rien alors que moi, je suis terrifiée de tout.

 **\- Je ne comprendrais jamais mes enfants,** répond Molly en soupirant. **Mais puisque tu tiens à éplucher les carottes, applique-toi, que je n'ai pas à repasser derrière toi.**

Tu souris avant de t'atteler à la tâche, et nous voilà tous bien concentrés. Molly nous tourne le dos, faisant face aux fourneaux, Ginny et moi sommes occupées avec nos pommes de terre, et toi, tu te bats avec ta première carotte. On voit que tu n'as clairement pas l'habitude d'éplucher des légumes. J'essaye de faire abstraction de ta présence, de ton odeur, mais lorsque ton genou entre en contact avec le mien, toutes mes bonnes résolutions partent en fumée. Je te lance un regard en coin et tu me réponds par un sourire lumineux. Seigneur, c'est de la torture. J'aimerais te parler, et pas seulement d'Angelina. J'aimerais seulement pouvoir te parler, mais la présence de Molly m'en empêche. Je crois n'avoir jamais connu une telle frustration.

 **\- Tout se passe bien, à la boutique ?** je demande innocemment, sur le ton de la conversation.  
 **\- Très bien,** réponds-tu. **Le magasin fonctionne bien plus que nous n'aurions pu l'espérer.**  
 **\- J'ai appris qu'Angelina vous venait en aide.**

J'aperçois Ginny esquisser un sourire, amusée par la situation, et de l'autre côté, je sens ton regard posé sur moi. Une pomme de terre ne m'a jamais paru aussi belle et intéressante.

 **\- Ce n'était pas prévu. Je t'explique plus tard,** ajoutes-tu en chuchotant.

Je hoche la tête en posant ma dernière pomme de terre dans le saladier. Je m'attaque ensuite aux carottes, puisque tu en es toujours à la première, et Ginny fait de même en soupirant. Étrangement, depuis que tu es là, je suis un peu moins inquiète à propos d'Angelina. Peut-être est-ce parce que c'est avec George que je l'entends rire dans le salon, et pas avec toi. J'attends juste de voir. Nous terminons de préparer le repas dans la même ambiance, et Arthur fait son apparition alors que nous venons à bout notre tâche culinaire. Étonné de me voir, il me salue chaleureusement, puis Molly entreprend de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans la journée. Tu profites de leur inattention pour te lever, me prendre par la main et nous faire sortir de la cuisine. Alors que je me demande où tu m'emmènes, nous passons par la porte de derrière qui mène à l'extérieur. Il fait encore jour, et pour éviter les regards indiscrets, tu nous emmènes encore un peu plus loin.

 **\- C'est ce que j'appelle un kidnapping,** je dis enfin.  
 **\- Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup débattue, pour un kidnapping,** réponds-tu en souriant.  
 **\- Pas quand c'est toi qui me kidnappes.**

Loin de tout le petit monde du terrier, je peux me laisser aller à t'examiner à loisir. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ne remonte pas à si loin, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait un mois. Tu es habillé de noir et de gris, tes cheveux me semblent encore plus courts que précédemment, et ton regard posé sur moi semble me consumer sur place.

 _Comment suis-je censée faire face ?_

Tu t'approches un peu plus près de moi, et je ne songe même pas à regarder autour de nous pour vérifier que nous sommes bien seuls. Ta main droite effleure doucement mon bras et je frissonne face à ce geste qui me fascine autant qu'il me fait peur. Plus notre relation avance, plus je t'aime et plus je suis inquiète de ce que tu pourrais attendre de moi. Plus les jours passent, plus je me dis que tu ne m'attendras pas indéfiniment. Tu examines mon visage, comme si tu décelais mon malaise, et pour effacer tout soupçon, je te souris d'un sourire que je veux convaincant.

 **\- Je pensais avoir droit à quelques reproches à propos d'Angelina,** murmures-tu.  
 **\- C'était prévu.**  
 **\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?**  
 **\- Le fait que tu restes éplucher des carottes pour moi.**

Tu ris, et si je n'étais pas déjà amoureuse de toi, je le deviendrais en quelques secondes. Tout en toi est un appel à l'amour. Ton sourire, ton rire, ton regard, ta main posée contre ma peau, ton odeur, tes fossettes, tes taches de rousseur, tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, et tout ce qui fait que je suis la première à m'approcher de toi pour t'embrasser. Comme à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de revivre, d'être chez moi, à ma place, et je n'ai plus peur. Momentanément, certes, mais tu effaces toutes mes craintes. L'une de tes mains passe sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher de toi, et je ne me fais pas prier. Quand nos lèvres se séparent, je suis certaine que rien de plus beau ne peut m'arriver, mais c'était avant que tu ne prennes la parole.

 **\- Intelligente, belle et guerrière, je crois que j'ai touché le gros lot.**


	44. Deuxième tome - Septième chapitre

_Septième chapitre_

 **\- J'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Angelina...**

Hermione murmura cette phrase, hésitante. En soi, elle n'avait pas tant peur que ça de la réponse de Fred, mais elle avait peur de passer pour une petite amie jalouse et capricieuse, ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas être. Ce que Fred remarqua, bien évidemment, et il ne manqua pas de mettre le sujet en avant.

 **\- Serais-tu jalouse ?**  
 **\- Non, mais j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi elle se trouve subitement à la boutique avec vous.**

Fred esquissa une moue qui fit clairement craquer la Gryffondor, qui se garda bien de le montrer. Il s'approcha plus près d'elle et s'empara de ses deux mains, laissant tout le loisir à Hermione de s'imaginer moult scénarios.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas aimer.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Hermione en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de couiner.  
 **\- Parce que je sais que tu es jalouse, et quand tu comprendras ce qu'il s'est passé, tu vas culpabiliser de l'avoir été.**  
 **\- Alors je culpabiliserai, ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi.**

Hermione se pensait prête à entendre ce qui allait suivre. Bien sûr, elle était à mille lieues de la réalité, et la mise en garde du rouquin l'inquiétait outre mesure. Elle remarquait, au fil de leur relation, que Fred aimait tourner autour du pot lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à annoncer. Elle avait envie de le détester pour ça, mais c'était toujours un autre sentiment qui l'emportait.

 **\- Ses parents sont morts,** annonça Fred. **Une attaque dans un pub, mais on ne sait pas encore si c'est l'œuvre des mangemorts ou pas.  
**

Hermione s'était attendue à tout. À tout, sauf à ça. Elle se sentit soudain complètement idiote et stupide et, comme l'avait deviné Fred, elle culpabilisa. Elle n'avait pas vu plus loin que le bout de son nez, et pire que tout, elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce comportement. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres. Elle n'arrivait qu'à regarder Fred, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

 **\- Sa grand-mère voulait qu'Angelina vienne chez elle,** reprit-il, **mais elle n'a pas voulu. Depuis, nous restons chez elle le soir, et elle vient avec nous à la boutique la journée, pour ne pas rester seule.**

Hermione restait interdite. Elle ne savait pas comment analyser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et les informations tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Les parents d'Angelina avaient été tués. Probablement par des mangemorts. Elle se retrouvait toute seule. Elle dut se faire violence pour réprimer la nausée qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

 **\- J'ai... J'ai été jalouse d'une fille qui vient de perdre ses parents,** dit-elle enfin d'une voix neutre.  
 **\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir,** répondit Fred.

Et subitement, sans qu'Hermione ne puisse l'expliquer, la stupeur et l'effroi laissèrent place à la colère. Elle sentait ce sentiment monter en elle aussi sûrement que deux et deux font quatre, et puisque Fred était le seul devant elle, il allait en faire les frais.

 **\- Mais toi, tu savais !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Tu savais et tu m'as laissé faire ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?** reprit-elle sans laisser à Fred le temps de répondre. **Je suis sûre que je lui ai lancé un regard mauvais quand elle est arrivée, tout ça parce que je ne savais pas !**  
 **\- Hé, ce n'est rien. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué ton regard, il y avait du monde dans la cuisine.**  
 **\- Et alors ?! Ce n'est pas une raison, j'ai été odieuse avec elle !**

Fred esquissa un sourire qui énerva encore plus la Gryffondor. Mais c'était tout elle. Hermione se pensait odieuse avec Angelina alors qu'elle ne lui avait même pas adressé un mot depuis son arrivée. Il décida néanmoins d'essayer de la raisonner, car il ne voulait pas continuer à la voir culpabiliser pour une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite.

 **\- Tu n'as pas été odieuse, n'importe qui aurait réagi de la même manière, à ta place. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû te tenir informée, alors arrête de te blâmer et blâme-moi à la place.**  
 **\- Oh, mais je te blâme, Fred Weasley ! Je n'ai rien remarqué,** ajouta-t-elle, **plus pour elle-même. Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien.**  
 **\- Angelina n'est pas à Gryffondor et capitaine de l'équipe pour rien, elle sait cacher ses émotions.**  
 **\- Elle ne devrait pas,** murmura Hermione.  
 **\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que nous restons avec elle, car nous savons que ça va exploser tôt ou tard.**

Hermione était en train de se traiter mentalement d'idiote, tout en se disant qu'Angelina avait de la chance de les avoir, lorsqu'un détail l'interpella. Elle releva les yeux sur le rouquin et, pour la première fois, elle remarqua l'air sérieux qui ornait son visage. Un air qu'elle ne connaissait pas tant que ça, mais qui, doucement, commençait à se faire de plus en plus présent.

 **\- Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il y a eu une cérémonie ?** demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
 **\- Pas encore. Ils avaient besoin des corps,** répondit Fred en sentant les poils de ses bras se hérisser. **Mais il va y avoir un enterrement, dans deux jours.**

Hermione ne lui demanda pas s'il allait y aller, c'était évident. Lui et George ne laisseraient jamais Angelina affronter cette journée seule. Bien qu'entourée de sa famille, Hermione savait qu'elle aurait besoin des jumeaux pour ne pas s'effondrer, et elle le comprenait. Dans une telle situation, elle aurait eu besoin de Fred plus que de n'importe qui. Tous soupçons, doutes, craintes s'étaient envolés, mais pourtant, Hermione se sentait lessivée. Au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque de mangemorts, et même si elle refusait de l'admettre, tout son être lui hurlait que ça ne serait pas la dernière. Elle avait conscience que ce n'était pas seulement une nouvelle année qui les attendait à la rentrée, mais également une nouvelle ère.

xxx 

D'aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent, ou plutôt, depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, Fred et George avaient toujours été entourés, mais ils ne comptaient que quelques amis proches. Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinet. Les trois garçons s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express et avaient rapidement sympathisé. Quand ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient répartis dans la même maison, ça avait sonné comme une évidence. Avec Angelina et Alicia, les choses ont été un peu plus compliquées. Les garçons avaient plusieurs points en commun, mais leur grande passion était et restera toujours les farces. Farces aux goûts douteux, certes, mais qui savaient les combler de joie. Ainsi, Angelina et Alicia en avaient fait les frais. Elles ne comptaient plus le nombre de litres d'eau qu'elles avaient reçus sur la tête au cours de leur première année ni le nombre de retenues dues aux garçons. Si elles étaient leurs cibles, c'est parce qu'elles étaient bon public. Quand il arrivait un malheur à l'une d'elles, l'autre ne manquait pas d'éclater de rire à côté. Bien sûr, les garçons avaient essayé sur d'autres personnes, mais les résultats étaient des cris de protestation et des excès de colère. Préférant de loin entendre les rires des filles et les voir préparer des vengeances vaines, elles étaient devenues leur passe-temps.

Puis les années passèrent, et de passe-temps, elles devinrent amies, puis confidentes, et pour l'une d'entre elles, peut-être même un peu plus. À l'inverse d'Alicia, Angelina avait toujours trouvé les jumeaux attirants. Au cours des premières années, elle essayait de toutes ses forces de faire la différence entre les deux. Quand elle parlait, elle voulait savoir qui était Fred et qui était George. Elle y parviendra finalement au bout de la quatrième année. Au départ, Angelina ne se sentait pas reconnue à sa juste valeur. Elle avait l'impression de n'être là que pour les divertir. Mais lorsqu'elle a été prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch en même temps qu'eux, les choses ont changé. Elle avait enfin l'impression qu'ils la considéraient comme une égale. Les années s'enchaînaient et Angelina commençait doucement à voir les choses autrement, surtout depuis qu'elle savait faire la différence entre Fred et George. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle riait plus en présence de l'un que de l'autre. Elle voulait être reconnue, regardée, désirée par Fred Weasley. Elle voulait lui plaire. Les jumeaux aimaient draguer gentiment, mais seulement voilà, Angelina n'était pas la seule qu'ils draguaient. Si elle laissait faire George, elle ne prenait en considération que les paroles de Fred. Et quand il s'éloignait un peu trop, quand il partait voir une autre fille, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'Angelina était au comble de la jalousie. Il ne se rendait jamais compte de rien...

Angelina se souvenait comme si c'était hier des moments forts de son existence. Ce n'était pas bien dur puisque Fred Weasley avait été l'auteur de bon nombre d'entre eux. Elle se souvenait des rires, des farces, des heures de retenues, de son bras passé nonchalamment derrière son cou alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs. Elle se souvenait des nombreux duels qu'ils avaient menés sur un balai, des paris idiots qui en découlaient, et de la mauvaise foi de Fred lorsqu'il perdait. Angelina avait toujours été plus forte que lui dans les airs, mais ça, le rouquin ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle se souvenait du premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Bien sûr, il venait d'un pari. Elle se rappelait de l'effroi dans les yeux de Rusard lorsqu'il les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser, alors qu'ils auraient dû être occupés à nettoyer la salle des trophées. Ce soir-là, excédé, le concierge les avait envoyés directement chez Dumbledore à coup de balai dans les jambes. Angelina n'oublierait jamais la chaleur de ses joues alors qu'elle sentait sur elle le regard amusé du directeur lorsque Rusard lui énumérait la situation.

 **\- Voyez-vous, Rusard, je ne vois rien de mal à ce que deux jeunes élèves profitent de se retrouver loin des regards indiscrets,** avait-il dit, amusé. **Et je ne pense pas que cela mérite trois heures de retenues supplémentaires.**

Après ce baiser, rien n'était arrivé. Leur relation était toujours la même, faite de rire et de complicité, mais elle n'avait pas évolué, au grand dam d'Angelina, qui ne demandait que ça. Elle en était à désespérer jusqu'à ce jour où Fred lui demanda de venir avec elle au bal de Noël, au cours de la même année. C'était une demande des plus banales, entourée des autres élèves et sous la surveillance de Rogue, mais cette demande banale avait entraîné des choses bien moins banales. Le soir du bal, elle s'était préparée avec plus d'attention qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et quand elle avait rejoint le rouquin en bas des escaliers, son cœur s'était emballé outre mesure. Il n'y avait alors plus de doute possible. Le temps avait fait en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Fred Weasley. Comme s'il avait deviné ses attentes, il s'était montré particulièrement attentionné ce soir-là. Il l'avait fait danser, l'avait fait se sentir belle, désirée. Elle avait ri aux éclats et, dans ses bras, elle se sentait à sa place. Le reste de la soirée avait paru logique autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de Fred, et en voyant la manière dont il la regardait, Angelina avait rapidement fait taire les doutes et les interrogations qu'elle sentait monter en elle. À la place, elle s'était laissée aller dans ses bras, n'écoutant que l'envie de son corps qui lui criait de se coller à celui de Fred. Le lendemain, les doutes étaient revenus, mais quand Fred l'avait embrassée au détour d'un couloir, ils s'étaient évaporés. Après ça, ils avaient essayé de construire une relation, mais l'un comme l'autre s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. En étant en couple, ils ne riaient plus autant, et chacun avait l'impression qu'au lieu de se rapprocher, ils s'éloignaient. Ainsi, ils n'insistèrent pas, mais Angelina oublia avec un peu moins de facilité que Fred.

xxx 

_21 décembre 1995,  
_  
En cette soirée d'hiver, Fred Weasley, tranquillement installé sur son lit dans sa chambre à Poudlard, occupé à faire rebondir une balle sur chaque mur de la chambre, releva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. S'attendant à voir son frère ou Lee entrer, il fut étonné en voyant Angelina faire apparition dans la chambre. Elle regarda autour d'eux, semblant vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls, puis elle s'installa sur le lit de George qui se trouvait en face de celui de Fred.

 **\- Hum... Mauvais étage, mauvais dortoir, mauvaise chambre,** commenta Fred. **À moins que tu ne te sois fait pousser un engin pendant la nuit, et si c'est le cas, je demande à voir.**  
 **\- Ne fait pas l'idiot,** répondit Angelina. **Il faut qu'on parle.**

Fred arrêta la balle qui était toujours en train de rebondir dans la pièce, et il se redressa, accordant ainsi toute son attention à la Gryffondor qui ne semblait pas d'humeur à la plaisanterie. Il évalua rapidement la situation, cherchant ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire pour la contrarier, mais rien ne le frappa. Il avait, semble-t-il, la conscience tranquille.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, cap'taine ?**  
 **\- Je suppose que comme moi, tu as entendu ces bruits de couloirs qui circulent plus vite qu'un vif d'or.**  
 **\- Il y a toujours des bruits de couloirs,** répondit Fred. **Ils concernent qui, cette fois ?**  
 **\- Toi, annonça Angelina après un court silence. Et Hermione Granger.**

Fred grimaça et tout se mit alors en place dans son esprit. Il connaissait enfin la raison de la contrariété d'Angelina, et il aurait bien aimé passer à côté de cet instant qui devait indéniablement arriver. Cette année s'était avérée différente en tout point, et pas seulement à cause de l'arrivée de Dolorès Ombrage. Non. En plus de cela, il était arrivé l'impensable. Fred Weasley s'était intéressé à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de l'école, et son intérêt pour la jeune Gryffondor ne faisait qu'accroître au fil des jours. Il apprenait à découvrir une Hermione passionnée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, une amie loyale, aimante, et même s'il en était le premier étonné, il se sentait attiré par elle. Quand autrefois, leur principal but était de l'agacer avec leurs farces et heures de retenues, maintenant, il ressentait plutôt l'envie de la faire rire, de la voir sourire, et parfois même rougir. Il n'aurait jamais cru Hermione réceptive, mais elle l'était. Et plus elle l'était, plus il succombait. Il savait que quelque chose avait changé le jour où il l'avait embrassé après leur retenue avec Dolorès Ombrage. Il savait qu'il s'était embarqué dans quelque chose de plus gros que lui, mais il n'avait pas peur. Fred Weasley n'avait jamais peur. Et maintenant, Noël approchait aussi sûrement que les rumeurs grandissaient au sein des couloirs de l'école.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se dit, sur Hermione et moi ?** demanda-t-il.  
 **\- Que vous seriez ensemble.**  
 **\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?**  
 **\- Ça me paraît absurde,** répondit Angelina. **Je ne vois pas ce que tu irais faire avec une intellectuelle.**

Fred grimaça de nouveau et Angelina ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, même si techniquement, Fred n'avait pas avoué. Les expressions de son visage suffisaient à parler pour lui. Elle voulut rire, d'un rire nerveux, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

 **\- Attends, sérieusement ?** s'étonna-t-elle.  
 **\- J'ai été aussi surpris que toi,** affirma Fred en levant les mains en l'air en signe de rédemption.

Ne sachant que dire ni que faire, Angelina regarda vaguement la chambre des garçons, qui, bien sûr, regorgeait d'un immense bazar. Elle sentait ses mains devenir moites, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela était possible. Son regard se posa alors sur Fred et elle se dit amèrement qu'il était trop bien pour Hermione Granger qui ne savait pas profiter des bonnes choses de la vie. Suivant son instinct, et surtout l'envie de défendre ce qui devrait lui appartenir de droit, elle se leva et s'approcha du rouquin qui la regarda faire. Quand elle l'enjamba pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux tout en lui faisant face, il fronça les sourcils, mais ne la repoussa pas.

 **\- Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione soit une fille pour toi,** murmura-t-elle en le regardant fixement.  
 **\- Qui l'est, dans ce cas ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas, mais sûrement pas elle. Elle ne saura rien t'apporter de plus, et je te connais, tu vas te lasser.**

Fred n'était pas d'accord. Il l'était sûrement, avant de fréquenter Hermione, mais maintenant qu'il la voyait réellement, il savait que le jour où il serait lassé d'elle n'était pas près d'arriver. Derrière Hermione Granger ne se cachait pas que des livres, et il était grand temps que les autres le comprennent également.

 **\- Angelina, si le problème c'est nous deux, on a déjà essayé, et ça n'a pas marché.**  
 **\- Peut-être qu'on n'a pas essayé suffisamment fort...,** répondit Angelina en passant ses bras derrière le cou du rouquin.  
 **\- Dans tous les cas, c'est trop tard.**  
 **\- Tu en es sûr ? Peut-être que l'on pourrait essayer là, maintenant, et tu verras que je suis clairement en mesure de t'apporter plus qu'elle.**

C'était clairement une incitation pour échanger plus que des mots, et Fred fut surpris de voir Angelina se comporter ainsi. Il savait qu'elle avait eu des sentiments autres qu'amicaux à son égard, mais il pensait que ce n'était plus le cas depuis leur tentative vaine de se mettre en couple. Il retira les mains de la jeune femme de son cou, mais au lieu de les lâcher il les retint en les tenant par les poignets.

 **\- On ne va pas faire ça, Angelina, déjà parce que je suis avec Hermione, et aussi parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux.**

La Gryffondor baissa la tête et sembla peu à peu revenir à elle. En croisant le regard de Fred, toujours assise sur ses genoux et les poignets encerclés de ses doigts, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant ses joues prendre un coup de chaud.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle peut t'apporter,** murmura-t-elle.  
 **\- Moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas, mais je pense que tu comprendras quand tu auras trouvé la bonne personne.**  
 **\- Je pensais que c'était toi...**  
 **\- On est jeunes, Lina,** répondit Fred en souriant. **Tu n'as pas vécu le quart de ta vie, et des hommes, tu en rencontreras des bien mieux que moi.**

Elle hocha la tête et quand Fred vit une larme couler sur sa joue, il lui lâcha les poignets pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha avec force à lui, et il la laissa faire, conscient que la situation était délicate pour elle. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait éviter par-dessus tout, c'était de faire souffrir qui que ce soit.

 **\- J'ai été idiote,** chuchota-t-elle. **Je suis désolée.**  
 **\- C'est rien, crois-moi.**  
 **\- On garde ça entre nous ?** demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de son étreinte.  
 **\- On garde ça entre nous.**

 **xxx**

 _19 juillet 1996,_  
 _La veille de la mission sauvetage chez les Dursley,_

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient constamment entourés de rires, de sourires, et ils le revendiquaient. Ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour voir les visages des autres s'éclairer joyeusement. Leur magasin de farces et attrapes en était la preuve. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient vu des enfants s'émerveiller devant l'enseigne de leur boutique, avant de voir les parents les arracher à leur rêverie en les tirant par les bras. Le magasin des deux frères était l'enfer de tout parent. Ceux qui y entraient n'en ressortaient jamais les mains libres, préférant éviter des crises de larmes et de cris. Mais en ce moment, ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient toutes les peines du monde à faire sourire la personne avec qui ils cohabitaient temporairement.

Angelina avait appris la mort de ses parents cinq jours auparavant. Elle était reconnaissante avec les jumeaux qui l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Leurs tentatives pour la faire sourire étaient certes vaines, mais intérieurement, leurs blagues inutiles réchauffaient un peu son cœur abîmé. Voilà trois jours qu'elle se rendait à la boutique avec eux. Elle appréciait, et même si au début, les couleurs vives de l'enseigne semblaient lui donner mal à la tête, elle s'y accommodait doucement. Angelina le savait, elle n'était pas très utile. Elle déambulait entre les étagères, examinait les produits d'un œil vague ou intéressé, tout dépendait du moment. Elle restait derrière l'un des deux frères au comptoir, ou bien se rendait à l'arrière-boutique pour échapper à tout ce monde.

Quand le soir venait, chacun était fatigué, à sa manière. Fred et George étaient fatigués de leur journée de travail, bien que toujours pleins d'entrain, et Angelina, elle, était fatiguée de ressentir la tristesse et la colère sur ses épaules. Elle était triste pour ses parents, qui, chaque jour, lui manquaient un peu plus. Et elle était en colère, en colère auprès de ceux qui avaient causé leur départ précipité. Ainsi, en quittant la boutique, mourant de faim, mais n'ayant pas le courage et l'envie de se préparer à manger, ils se rendaient aux trois balais. Le plus souvent, vu qu'ils finissaient tard, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, au grand soulagement d'Angelina, qui ne voulait pas croiser des têtes qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne voulait pas expliquer la raison de son visage fermé.

C'était le cas ce soir. Troisième soir de suite où George, ou bien Fred, poussait la porte du pub. Rosmerta les salua en souriant, et Angelina fit le tour de la salle du regard. Un vieux sorcier se trouvait au fond, replié sur lui-même, devant un verre dont elle ne parvint pas à distinguer le contenu. Elle vit ensuite un jeune couple qu'ils avaient déjà repéré la veille. Si Angelina avait bien compris, ils restaient dans le coin un petit moment et avaient élu domicile à l'auberge des trois balais. Ils avaient l'air heureux, et elle les enviait. Se rendant compte que les jumeaux se dirigeaient vers une table au hasard, elle les suivit et s'installa à côté de George en silence.

 **\- J'ai l'impression d'être un adulte,** lança alors Fred en jouant avec la carte abîmée.

Pour toute réponse, Angelina haussa un sourcil, intriguée. Techniquement, ils étaient déjà adultes, alors elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. George, lui, ricana avant de demander à son frère de s'expliquer.

 **\- On dort, on va travailler, on mange, et on dort. Des adultes.**  
 **\- C'est ça de ne plus être à Poudlard,** répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor.  
 **\- Ça manquerait presque !** ajouta George. **Surtout Rusard, il était comme un second père pour nous,** continua le rouquin malicieusement.  
 **\- Je crois qu'on devrait lui envoyer une carte,** proposa Fred en souriant. **Pour le remercier d'avoir fait de nous les hommes que nous sommes.**

Angelina esquissa un sourire en les entendant évoquer leurs nombreux souvenirs avec Rusard. Elle était sûre, au fond d'eux, que le concierge leur manquait vraiment. Ils avaient passé presque de la moitié de leur vie après lui, cherchant toujours la farce qui le ferait le plus sortir de ses gonds. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle leur était reconnaissante. Ils se comportaient comme si aucun malheur ne lui était arrivé, et pourtant, elle savait qu'ils seraient là pour l'écouter si jamais elle venait à vouloir en parler.

 _Nous ne sommes pas brisés, juste abîmés..._

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez Angelina, il était déjà plus de 23 heures, presque comme les précédents soirs. George fut le premier à aller sous la douche, et Fred alla s'affaler sur le canapé du salon. L'ancienne Gryffondor le rejoignit après s'être servi un verre d'eau, et elle alla prendre place à ses côtés. Elle se mordit les lèvres et posa la question qu'elle retenait depuis quelques jours.

 **\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu es toujours avec Hermione ?**

Fred tourna la tête en sa direction et entendant le prénom de celle qu'il aimait, il se rendit compte qu'elle lui manquait. Il allait falloir qu'il aille la voir, et bientôt. La dernière fois remontait au repas improvisé chez les parents de cette dernière, et il se dit que ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée. Il se souvint alors de la question d'Angelina et fronça brièvement les sourcils.

 **\- Oui, pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Tu ne parles pas d'elle.**

Fred ne put qu'approuver. Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de parler d'Hermione, surtout depuis qu'ils cohabitaient avec Angelina. Lui-même n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Le magasin, la situation avec Angelina, la fatigue ne lui laissaient pas le temps de parler d'elle.

 **\- Et pourtant, nous sommes toujours ensemble.**  
 **\- Qui l'eut crut,** commenta Angelina en esquissant un sourire.  
 **\- Personne ne l'aurait cru,** répondit Fred.  
 **\- Et toi, tu y croyais ?**

Le rouquin considéra grandement la question. Est-ce qu'il pensait, il y a de ça quelques mois, que leur relation tiendrait aussi longtemps ? Non, il n'y croyait pas. Il ne croyait même pas qu'Hermione accepterait une quelconque relation entre eux, autre qu'amicale. Fred avait voulu jouer, et il avait été le premier à avoir succombé.

 **\- Non, je n'y croyais pas.**  
 **\- Il faut croire que je me suis trompée et qu'elle sait t'apporter plus que je ne pensais.**

Fred resta silencieux, ce qui étonna Angelina. Il n'était pas dans le genre du rouquin de rester silencieux. Elle joua un moment avec le verre entre ses mains tout en réfléchissant. Quand ses parents n'occupaient pas toutes ses pensées, il lui arrivait de le regarder, de le regarder vraiment. Elle analysait ses yeux malicieux, examinait son visage, et avait l'impression de tomber de nouveau dans les mailles du filet. Angelina l'avait rapidement compris, elle n'avait pas tiré de trait sur ses anciens sentiments. Elle continuait toujours à voir plus en Fred qu'en George.

 **\- Je me pose juste une question...**

Il la regarda de nouveau, et Angelina espéra que la lassitude qu'elle lisait sur son visage n'était pas due à elle. Elle se dit que c'était peut-être de la fatigue, et non de la lassitude. Elle tenta tout de même le tout pour le tout.

 **\- Es-tu heureux, Fred ?**


	45. Deuxième tome - Huitième chapitre

_Huitième chapitre._

Fred n'était pas dupe, il avait bien compris que la situation était délicate. Les questions que lui avait posées Angelina la veille l'ont aidé à le comprendre. Il pensait pourtant que tout était terminé, que son amie avait tourné la page et qu'elle était passée à autre chose. Fred était navré d'apprendre que ça n'était pas le cas, finalement. Tant d'années, et pourtant, rien n'a changé. Il avait réfléchi longuement à la question d'Angelina. Était-il heureux ? D'après lui, il l'était. Ils avaient quitté Poudlard en beauté, leur magasin faisait des merveilles et, cerise sur le gâteau, il avait Hermione. Il ne voyait pas ce qui l'empêcherait d'être heureux. Ainsi, Fred n'avait pas compris la question d'Angelina. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

 **\- Oui, je suis heureux,** avait-il répondu.  
 **\- Bien. C'est tout ce que je demande.**

La discussion s'était arrêtée ici. Ils étaient restés silencieusement sur le canapé, attendant que George sorte de la douche, ce qu'il avait fait cinq minutes plus tard. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait alors pris sa place, et George avait fait de même en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

 **\- Je crois qu'Angelina a encore des sentiments pour moi,** avait lancé Fred au bout de cinq minutes.

George l'avait regardé, étonné, ne s'attendant pas à une telle annonce. Il comprenait mieux le silence qui imprégnait le salon lorsqu'il était arrivé.

 **\- Elle te l'a fait comprendre ?**  
 **\- Elle m'a demandé si j'étais toujours avec Hermione, et si j'étais heureux.**  
 **\- Il faut peut-être mettre ça sur le compte de ses parents. Peut-être qu'elle cherche juste du réconfort.**  
 **\- Ouais. Mais j'ai pas envie de lui faire encore plus de peine.**  
 **\- Écoute, elle sait que tu es avec Hermione. Si elle se lance dans quelque chose, elle se jette toute seule dans la gueule du dragon. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça.**

Fred le savait, George n'avait pas tort. Angelina avait conscience que les choses n'étaient plus comme en quatrième année, qu'ils n'étaient plus libres de faire ce que bon leur semblait. Il pensait qu'Angelina l'avait compris, mais vu la situation, il ne se sentait pas capable de la blâmer. Peut-être réagissait-elle sous le coup de la tristesse et de tous ces sentiments nouveaux en elle. Alors aujourd'hui, au Terrier, Fred n'était, pour une fois, pas vraiment serein. La présence d'Hermione dans la cuisine avait été une surprise totale. Certes, il était ravi de la revoir et de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cela compliquait considérablement les choses, notamment avec la présence d'Angelina. Et qui plus est, leurs parents n'étaient pas au courant de la relation de Fred et Hermione. Oui, c'était décidément une bonne soirée qui s'annonçait.

Hermione avait rejoint la maison en premier, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons. Fred s'en était amusé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Gryffondor était aussi angoissée à l'idée d'annoncer leur couple à ses parents. Mais d'un autre côté, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Il s'avérait qu'Hermione était une fille particulièrement angoissée quand elle le voulait. Personnellement, il comptait bien profiter de leur présence à tous les deux au Terrier pour annoncer la nouvelle dans la soirée. Elle allait le détester pour ça, mais il avait les épaules suffisamment solides pour affronter les foudres de la jeune femme. Fred rejoignit la maison à son tour, et à l'intérieur, il trouva tout le petit monde en train de s'installer autour de la table pour dîner. D'un mouvement rapide du regard, il trouva Hermione qui était déjà assise à côté d'Harry, et il vit Ron se préparer à s'installer de l'autre côté de la brune. Presque aussi rapidement qu'un vif d'or, le rouquin s'élança et bouscula sans le moindre ménagement Ron, qui poussa un grognement d'animal.

 **\- Hé, mais ça ne va pas la tête ?**  
 **\- C'est ma place, tu n'as pas vu le nom sur la chaise ?**  
 **\- Y'a pas ton nom sur la chaise,** répondit Ron en lui adressant un regard mauvais. **Dégage.**  
 **\- Toi, dégage.**

S'en suivit alors une bataille digne des plus grandes guerres de Trolls, chacun essayant de s'asseoir sur la chaise, s'aidant à coup de pied et de poing. George calculait les points pour savoir qui l'emportait, Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, Harry s'amusait devant le malheur de Ron et Ginny s'en donnait à cœur joie, étant visiblement du côté de Fred. Angelina, elle, regardait la scène d'un sourire amusé, mais quand elle comprit pour quelle raison Fred se battait pour cette chaise, son sourire s'évanouit. Finalement, ce fut Fred qui eut gain de cause, et il prit triomphalement place auprès d'Hermione en souriant à toute l'assemblée.

 **\- Ne me félicitez pas, vous pourrez déposer vos cadeaux dans ma loge qui se trouve à l'étage,** annonça-t-il.  
 **\- Cours toujours,** commenta Ron en grognant.  
 **\- Ne serait-ce pas là la rancœur de la défaite ?** demanda George en levant le petit doigt. **Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère, un jour, tu pourras t'asseoir où bon te semble.**

Ron grogna de plus belle et alla finalement s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, à côté d'Angelina qui, elle, se trouvait à côté de George. Énervé, il joua avec sa fourchette et chercha un plan pour réduire la vie de son frère à néant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour tes beaux yeux,** murmura Fred à l'intention d'Hermione.  
 **\- C'est trop d'honneur,** commenta Hermione en portant la main à son cœur et en battant faussement des cils.

Fred esquissa un sourire, profitant de la présence d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de la voir depuis le début des vacances, et lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient pas, il était rare qu'ils communiquent entre eux. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas outre mesure. Il s'empara d'un morceau de pain aux céréales qui se trouvait dans la panière au milieu de la table, et il commença à l'émietter en se demandant où étaient ses parents. Car oui, ni Molly ni Arthur ne se trouvaient dans la cuisine.

 **\- Où est maman ?** demanda-t-il.  
 **\- Dans le sellier, je crois,** répondit Ginny. **Elle voulait montrer quelque chose à papa, et elle nous a dit de nous installer sagement en les attendant.**  
 **\- Hein, Fred, sagement,** répéta Ron.

Fred lui tira puérilement la langue en retour et les discussions reprirent joyeusement. Au milieu de tout ce beau monde, une personne ne se sentait cependant pas à sa place. Angelina jouait nerveusement avec ses couverts. Elle commençait à se sentir de plus en plus oppressée, et voir autant de personnes ne l'aidait pas. Elle pouvait supporter les rires de Fred et George quand ils n'étaient que les deux, mais là, c'était de trop. Angelina trouvait injuste d'être là alors que ses parents ne l'étaient plus, et elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle plutôt que d'accepter de venir ici. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle allait étouffer.

 **\- George,** murmura-t-elle.

Mais il n'entendit pas, étant en pleine discussion avec Harry qui se trouvait en face de lui. Son regard se tourna alors vers Harry, et elle l'examina un instant. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être là, à sourire, alors qu'il avait perdu autant de monde. Les parents d'Angelina avaient été sa première perte, et elle avait dix-sept ans. Harry, lui, avait tout perdu tellement plus jeune... Mais peut-être était-ce moins dur, puisqu'il n'avait pas de souvenirs. Les situations n'étaient pas comparables, et elle en avait pleinement conscience. Angelina cessa de fixer Harry qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et elle se tourna de nouveau vers George.

 **\- George,** répéta-t-elle.

Il l'entendit enfin et lui accorda toute son attention, laissant littéralement le pauvre Harry finir sa phrase seul. Angelina soupira, consciente qu'elle allait gâcher leur soirée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda George.  
 **\- Il faut que je m'en aille,** murmura-t-elle pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

George fronça les sourcils et examina son visage à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait lui indiquer ce qui n'allait pas.

 **\- D'accord, viens.**

Il lui prit la main et ils se levèrent pour quitter la pièce. Inévitablement, tous les visages se levèrent vers eux, et Fred capta le regard de son frère. Il se leva à son tour pour les suivre à l'extérieur en disant à Hermione qu'il revenait. Fred retrouva son frère et Angelina dehors et il comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **\- Je ne peux pas rester ici,** disait Angelina. **Le repas en famille, c'est trop pour moi.**  
 **\- C'est pas grave,** répondit George. **Au moins, tu as essayé. Je rentre avec toi.**  
 **\- Non, non, tu peux rester ici. Profite de ta famille.**  
 **\- On ne va pas te laisser toute seule, Lina,** intervint Fred.

Malgré son cœur qui semblait s'amuser à la torturer de l'intérieur, Angelina ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Le dévouement de Fred et de George était sans condition. Elle était sûre que si elle venait à demander à Fred de rentrer avec elle, laissant Hermione ici, il le ferait. Mais Angelina ne voulait pas profiter de la situation, elle ne voulait pas se servir de son chagrin pour ça.

 **\- Et moi, je veux que vous restiez ici, avec votre famille. Vous pourrez me rejoindre après le repas, ou seulement toi, George, si Fred veut rester avec Hermione. Je vais rentrer, manger un bout et sûrement commencer un nouveau livre pour me changer les idées. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ça,** ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
 **\- Tu es sûre ?** insista George.  
 **\- Je ne suis plus une enfant. Fred, tu t'es battu pour cette chaise, alors va la retrouver.**

Fred esquissa un sourire à son tour en se remémorant la bataille pour la digne chaise. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Angelina seule, mais il voulait presque tout autant aller rejoindre Hermione dans la cuisine. Il était persuadé qu'Hermione ne lui en voudrait pas, et qu'elle prendrait sur elle pour ne rien dire, surtout maintenant qu'elle connaissait la situation.

 **\- Ok,** répondit George. **Mais dès que j'ai fini de manger, je viens chez toi.**  
 **\- Ça me va.**  
 **\- Je viendrais bien,** commença Fred, **mais...**  
 **\- T'occupes,** le coupa Angelina. **Je ne veux pas de toi chez moi ce soir, je t'ai assez vu.**  
 **\- Tu me brises le cœur,** hoqueta faussement Fred.  
 **\- Hermione te le réparera.**

À cette phrase, les deux frères se lancèrent un regard en repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille, à propos des possibles sentiments d'Angelina à son égard. Fred répondit légèrement à Angelina, cachant ses craintes derrière l'humour, puis il annonça qu'ils les rejoindraient le lendemain à la boutique. Il l'embrassa sur la joue en espérant que ce geste passe pour anodin aux yeux de la jeune femme, puis ils la regardèrent transplaner. Quand il n'y eut plus personne devant eux, ils se lancèrent un regard inquiet.

 **\- Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de la laisser toute seule ?** demanda George.  
 **\- Elle l'a dit elle même, elle est grande. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver pendant deux heures.**  
 **\- Ouais... J'espère. Tu sais pourquoi je voulais rester ?**  
 **\- Non, mais tu vas me le dire,** répondit Fred.  
 **\- Parce que je suis sûr que c'est ce soir que maman et papa vont être au courant pour toi et Hermione.**

Fred se tourna vers son frère, son rire s'éleva dans les airs lorsqu'il vit le sourire malicieux qu'affichait George. Bien sûr qu'il attendait ce moment, il ne manquerait pas une raison de se moquer de lui. Depuis des mois, ils s'imaginaient moult scénarios quant à la réaction de leur mère en apprenant la nouvelle. Il ne savait pas encore comment s'y prendre, mais il voulait que ce soit fait ce soir.

 **\- C'est possible d'avoir des secrets ici ?** demanda-t-il, taquin.  
 **\- Pas quand tu as un frère jumeau aussi merveilleux que moi, voyons. Hermione est au courant ?**  
 **\- Pas encore...**

Pas encore, mais elle allait bientôt l'apprendre. Dès qu'ils retourneraient dans la maison, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à faire. Il trouva Hermione en pleine discussion avec Ginny, et remarqua que leurs parents n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Les deux frères s'en étonnèrent, mais retournèrent tout de même à leur place. Hermione lui adressa un regard interrogateur et, profitant de l'absence de Molly et Arthur, il l'embrassa rapidement.

 **\- Angelina a préféré rentrer, elle ne se sentait pas bien avec tout ce monde.**  
 **\- Oh... Je vois.**  
 **\- George la rejoindra après avoir mangé et moi, je reste là avec toi.**

Elle hocha la tête, pensive, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de laisser Angelina partir seule. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était contente d'avoir vu Fred revenir dans la cuisine, et d'autant plus en apprenant qu'il restait ici cette nuit.

 **\- Au fait, surprise pour toi.**  
 **\- Ah oui ?** s'étonna Hermione. **Quoi ?**  
 **\- C'est ce soir que nous l'annonçons à mes parents.**

Tout se passa ensuite à la vitesse d'un vif d'or. Hermione allait s'exclamer qu'il n'en était pas question, mais au même moment, les concernés firent leur apparition dans la cuisine, et pour l'empêcher de parler trop fort, Fred fourra un morceau de pain dans la bouche d'Hermione qui s'apprêtait à parler. Elle manqua s'étouffer en avalant de travers et Harry, prévenant, lui tendit un verre d'eau.

 **\- Bah alors, on faisait des cachotteries dans le sellier ?** demanda Fred à ses parents pour détourner l'attention.  
 **\- Fred Weasley !** s'exclama Molly en lui envoyant un regard menaçant.  
 **\- Faut dire que ça fait au moins dix minutes que vous êtes parti,** enchaîna George.

Molly balaya la remarque de son fils d'un geste de la main et d'un coup de baguette magique, elle entreprit de réchauffer le plat qui avait refroidi entre temps. Arthur alla prendre place à table et George en profita pour lui poser une question à propos du magasin. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant pour envoyer magiquement le plat sur la table que la mère de famille se rendit compte de l'absence d'Angelina.

 **\- Mais, où est passée Angelina ?**  
 **\- Elle a préféré rentrer,** répondit Fred.  
 **\- Mais vous auriez pu la raccompagner au moins !** s'indigna Molly.  
 **\- C'est elle qui a insisté pour que nous restions ici,** précisa George. **Je vais la rejoindre après le repas.**  
 **\- Bon, d'accord... Tu lui apporteras de quoi manger, dans ce cas.**

Fred se retourna vers Hermione au moment où il l'entendit murmurer à Harry qu'elle aussi voulait rentrer. Il en devina rapidement la raison et un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il capta l'attention de la Gryffondor, et en le regardant, elle chuchota un « non » silencieux que lui seul distingua.

 **\- Ça peut être très rapide, tu sais,** ajouta-t-il en chuchotant aussi.  
 **\- Non,** répéta Hermione entre ses lèvres.  
 **\- Donne-moi cinq secondes et ce sera fait,** insista-t-il en souriant.

Pendant ce temps, Molly servait tout le monde, et une assiette ne tarda pas à se poser toute seule sous le nez d'Hermione. Elle lança un coup d'œil angoissé à Harry, mais il ne lui fut d'aucune aide puisqu'il semblait attendre ce moment avec impatience.

 **\- Trois...**  
 **\- Fred, non.**  
 **\- Deux...**  
 **\- Ne fait pas ça.**  
 **\- Un.**

Hermione se crispa sur sa chaise, semblant attendre qu'un tsunami renverse la maison ou bien qu'un tremblement de terre se déclenche. Fred, lui, jubilait, et il releva la tête vers sa mère qui servait maintenant Ginny.

 **\- Maman !**  
 **\- Quoi ?** demanda Molly sans lui accorder un regard alors qu'Hermione le couvrait de coups de pied sous la table.  
 **\- J'ai un truc à te dire.**  
 **\- Hum,** répondit-elle en reposant la cuillère dans le plat, ayant terminé la distribution.

La Gryffondor, ayant visiblement laissé tout son courage à Poudlard, devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Elle donna un dernier coup de pied à Fred, mais elle savait que c'était trop tard. Par moment, elle détestait Fred presque avec autant de force qu'elle ne l'aimait.

 **\- Hermione et moi sommes ensemble,** termina le rouquin.

Le silence qui se fit progressivement autour de la table angoissa encore plus Hermione. Elle aurait juré être aussi rouge que peuvent l'être parfois les oreilles de Ron. Ginny écarquilla les yeux, Ron ricana, amusé, George leva les deux pouces en l'air et Harry attendait de voir.

 **\- Très drôle, Fred. Bon appétit tout le monde, et surtout, mangez, il y en a pour dix !**

Hermione eut envie de rire, mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Ginny, elle, ne s'en priva pas, et Hermione profita du manque de réaction de Molly pour passer sous les mailles du filet. Elle donna un coup de pied à Harry, cette fois-ci, pour l'intimer à relancer les discussions autour de la table.

 **\- Monsieur Weasley !** s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort pour paraître naturel. **Hum... Je ne vous ai pas parlé de la nouvelle acquisition de mon oncle.**  
 **\- Oh, raconte-moi, Harry. Encore un de ces objets coupants qui font des merveilles ?**

Soulagée, Hermione se tourna vers Ginny et elle prononça le mot "parle" silencieusement. Celle-ci s'en donna à coeur joie, et elle raconta une énième aventure de Poudlard à sa mère, dont elle était bien sûr l'héroïne. Ron se joignit à la conversation pour contredire chaque fait énuméré par Ginny, et une fois rassurée, Hermione sentit enfin le regard de Fred sur elle.

 **\- Ça n'a pas marché,** lança-t-elle doucement.  
 **\- Tu sais, je peux relancer le sujet,** répondit-il en souriant. **Ou mieux, je t'embrasse là, devant tout le monde.**

Hermione sentit instantanément ses joues rougir, et pour cacher sa gêne, elle lança un regard assassin à Fred qui trouvait la situation bien trop amusante pour ne pas être exploitée.

 **\- Tu ne ferais pas ça,** murmura Hermione.  
 **\- Je vais me gêner, tiens,** affirma-t-il en portant sa fourchette à ses lèvres.

Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Hermione se concentra sur son assiette qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touchée. Discrètement, elle approcha celle-ci d'Harry, puis sa chaise ne tarda pas à suivre, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et Fred. Le rouquin le remarqua, et il se mit à rire seul, ce qui n'étonna personne.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda Harry qui en avait terminé avec Arthur.  
 **\- C'est dangereux à droite.**

Hermione passa le reste du repas dans un état de pure angoisse. Elle craignait que Fred ne lui saute dessus à n'importe quel moment, ou bien qu'il aborde de nouveau le sujet avec sa mère, ce qu'il ne fit pourtant pas. Entre temps, George était venu s'asseoir près de Fred, ne pouvant être séparé trop longtemps, et leur discussion animée ne lui présageait rien de bon. La table se débarrassa ensuite rapidement à l'aide de la magie, et Hermione se dit que ce silence était trop beau pour être vrai. Quand Fred se leva et passa derrière la Gryffondor pour faire Merlin sait quoi, sa main s'attarda sur la hanche de la jeune fille qui rougit instantanément.

 **\- Comporte-toi comme si elle savait,** murmura-t-il. Après tout, on le lui a dit.  
 **\- Je ne peux pas faire ça,** hoqueta Hermione, rougissant de plus belle en imaginant le regard de Molly sur eux.

Par chance, la scène était passée inaperçue, et Hermione se dépêcha de passer au salon pour échapper à Fred qui lui tournait autour. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé, à côté de Ginny qui s'y trouvait déjà. Celle-ci lui lança un regard compatissant et elle écouta Hermione se plaindre que Fred allait finir par la rendre folle. Comme attiré par l'écho de son prénom qui voletait dans la pièce, il arriva à son tour et poussa Ginny pour s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Elle lui adressa un regard en coin, puis, en le voyant sourire, elle prit une décision qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru prendre.

 **\- Ginny, tu peux aller chercher tes parents ?**

La concernée écarquilla les yeux de la même manière que Fred, qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Ginny se leva, toute guillerette, et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre ses parents dans la cuisine. Fred voulut parler, mais Hermione l'en empêcha en levant le doigt. Molly et Arthur ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et la Gryffondor eut peur de voir tout son courage partir en fumée.

 **\- Ginny a dit que tu voulais nous voir, Hermione ?** demanda Molly en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient en face du canapé.  
 **\- Oui,** répondit Hermione après un court silence. **Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose.**  
 **\- Fred,** l'interrompit la mère de famille, **tu ne vois pas que c'est le moment de partir et de nous laisser seuls ?**  
 **\- Hum... Non, il doit rester,** grimaça Hermione en devançant Fred.  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ?** interrogea Molly, suspicieuse.  
 **\- Et sinon, il existe le bénéfice du doute dans cette maison ? Je n'ai pas toujours le mauvais rôle !**  
 **\- Molly, chérie, et si tu les laissais parler ?** intervint Arthur, qui était resté jusqu'à présent silencieux.

Hermione le remercia silencieusement et prit une profonde inspiration. D'un coup, elle se sentait lasse, et plus du tout capable de faire face à cette discussion. Elle se décida tout de même à se lancer. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, en finir au plus vite. Hermione regarda rapidement Fred qui lui adressa un sourire confiant.

 **\- Tout à l'heure, pendant le repas, Fred vous a fait croire que nous étions ensemble,** commença-t-elle.  
 **\- Oui, encore une de leurs idées ingénieuses,** soupira Molly. **Mais ne te préoccupe pas d'eux,** ajouta-t-elle.  
 **\- En fait... Il ne mentait pas.**

Jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi gênée de toute sa vie. Heureusement, les autres membres de la famille avaient eu la présence d'esprit de quitter la pièce, mais elle savait qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas loin pour écouter toute la discussion. Elle releva les yeux et vit une lueur passer dans ceux d'Arthur qui regarda son fils d'une intensité nouvelle.

 **\- Comment ça, il ne mentait pas ?** demanda Molly.

À ce moment-là, Fred décida de prendre le relai, et Hermione lui en fut infiniment reconnaissante. Il se redressa et elle le laissa faire, se sentant totalement lessivée.

 **\- Comment te dire... Hermione est enceinte, et c'est moi le père.**

Arthur esquissa un sourire en levant un sourcil étonné, Hermione lança un regard noir à Fred qui se retenait de rire, et Molly devint blafarde. Depuis la cuisine, la Gryffondor entendit Ginny dire que Fred n'était qu'un idiot à l'intelligence d'une fée, connues pour leur intelligence médiocre. Le rouquin comprit rapidement que son père n'était pas dupe, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de sa mère, qui le regardait sans dire un mot, étant sûrement à la recherche du sort le plus cuisant à envoyer à son fils.

 **\- Tu as fait quoi ?** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, les yeux plissés.  
 **\- Madame Weasley...,** commença Hermione pour rétablir la vérité.  
 **\- Comment as-tu osé ?** la coupa Molly sans lui accorder le moindre regard. **Par Merlin, mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un fils aussi indigne ? Tu viens d'avoir dix-huit ans, et Hermione n'en a que seize ! Seize, sombre idiot, il n'y a rien qui te paraît étrange ?!**  
 **\- Maman,** intervint Fred en levant les mains.  
 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi, non, je ne sais vraiment pas ! Et toi,** ajouta Molly en se tournant vers Hermione, **comment as-tu pu laisser ça arriver ?! Je te pensais mature, responsable ! Je...  
**

Molly s'interrompit d'elle-même, puis regarda Fred et Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose venait de l'interpeller, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Elle voulut intervenir de nouveau, mais Fred posa la main sur son genou pour l'en empêcher.

 **\- Attendez, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas,** reprit Molly. **Comment est-ce que cela a pu arriver entre vous deux ?**

Fred esquissa un sourire et reçut en retour un regard assassin de la part de sa mère. Arthur, lui, restait silencieux, assistant à la scène en tant que spectateur. Hermione aurait juré qu'il avait déjà tout compris.

 **\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre parce que ce n'est pas arrivé,** répondit Fred. **On pourrait croire qu'après toutes ses années, tu saurais faire la différence entre nos farces et la vérité, mais faut croire que seul papa y arrive,** ajoute-t-il malicieusement.

Arthur lança un regard pas peu fier à son fils, et posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Molly pour calmer la tempête qui risquait de se préparer.

 **\- Donc tu n'es pas enceinte ?** demanda Molly à Hermione.  
 **\- Non,** répondit celle-ci, ravie d'en finir avec cette blague de mauvais goût.  
 **\- Tu m'as fait peur idiot ! J'aurais dû comprendre dès le début que toi et Hermione, ce n'était pas crédible. Ceci dit, je suis étonnée de te voir contribuer à ce genre de blague, Hermione.**  
 **\- En fait... On avait vraiment quelque chose à vous annoncer,** avoua Hermione en pinçant les lèvres. **L'intervention de Fred n'était pas prévue.**  
 **\- Bon !** intervint Ginny en entrant dans le salon. **C'est trop long là, moi j'en ai marre d'attendre dans la cuisine !  
**

Hermione regarda Ginny se placer devant ses parents, et elle en fut presque soulagée. De l'aide extérieure ne serait pas de refus, et elle aussi en avait marre de voir cette conversation durer. Bien sûr, Ron, Harry et George imitèrent Ginny et firent à leur tour leur apparition.

 **\- Que manigancez-vous, encore ?**  
 **\- Maman, papa,** commença solennellement Ginny, **laissez-moi vous présenter ma nouvelle belle-sœur, et donc votre belle-fille, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger !**

Molly regarda toute la petite assemblée à tour de rôle, mais Hermione comprit que ce n'était pas encore bon lorsque son regard s'attarda sur Ron, qui se trouvait derrière le canapé.

 **\- Oh ! Ron ! Je suis si contente pour toi !** s'exclama Molly en se levant pour aller l'embrasser.  
 **\- Quoi ?** couina Ron en devenant rouge tomate. **Mais lâche-moi, j'ai rien fait !**  
 **\- Ne fait pas ton timide ! Va donc t'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, Fred, laisse-lui la place !**

Ginny éclata de rire, rapidement suivie par Harry et George qui se délectaient de la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Ron ne savait plus où se mettre alors que sa mère le poussait vers le canapé, et ce fut finalement Arthur qui se décida à intervenir.

 **\- Molly, chérie, je crois que tu fais erreur sur la personne.**

La concernée se tourna vers son époux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Hermione soupira, comprenant qu'aux yeux de Molly, elle ne pouvait être qu'avec un seul de ses fils, Ron. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à Fred, et elle niait de toute évidence les détails qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

 **\- Maman, arrête de faire la sourde oreille,** intervint Fred. **Hermione n'est pas avec Ron, elle est avec moi.**

Des yeux écarquillés, une bouche qui s'ouvre, mais aucun son qui en sort, un regard vers toute la petite assemblée pour essayer de comprendre s'il s'agissait encore d'une blague, puis, enfin, elle sembla voir Hermione et Fred pour la première fois. La Gryffondor avait de nouveau rougi, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Fred, lui, défiait sa mère du regard.

 **\- Tu... Toi, avec Hermione ?** demanda-t-elle enfin, abasourdie. **Mais... comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?**  
 **\- Là, mon cher frère, elle veut dire que tu n'es pas assez bien pour Hermione,** commenta George.  
 **\- Ne dit pas de sottises, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais comment dire... C'est assez inattendu. Pourquoi suis-je la seule à avoir l'air surprise ?**  
 **\- Nous sommes déjà tous au courant,** répondit Ginny. **Et papa a visiblement compris avant toi.  
**

Molly regarda de nouveau tout le monde à tour de rôle, puis elle exigea des explications. Elle voulut savoir quand cela était arrivé, et elle faillit faire un malaise en apprenant que ça datait de presque neuf mois. Elle voulut savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais tout le monde garda le pari des jumeaux sous silence. Ils prétextèrent qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant les cours de l'armée de Dumbledore, et que c'était apparu comme une évidence. Hermione restait la plupart du temps silencieuse, ne sachant pas où se mettre, et quand Molly la regarda après avoir entendu toutes les explications, elle lui adressa un sourire gêné.

 **\- Je vois bien que tu es gênée,** commença Molly en lui souriant. **Mais ça ne change strictement rien, tu faisais déjà partie de la famille, et je suis heureuse de te savoir avec mon fils. J'ai toujours pensé que ça serait Ron, mais tu ne peux apporter que du bon à ce garnement.**  
 **\- Je suis d'accord,** ajouta Arthur. **Lui et George ont besoin de stabilité, et entre toi et le magasin, je pense qu'ils sont sur la bonne voie.**  
 **Hum... Herminione est belle, hein, mais moi je ne suis pas avec,** répondit George.  
 **\- Oui,** **et bien dépêche-toi de nous trouver une belle-fille semblable !** commenta Molly. **Je crois que tout ça mérite bien un petit verre, que d'émotions !**

Elle se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine, et Hermione remarqua le regard de Fred posé sur elle. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, et en le voyant lui sourire de la sorte, elle sentit son ventre faire un tour sur lui-même. Elle l'avait fait. Molly et Arthur étaient au courant, et tout s'était bien passé. Alors pourquoi une sensation d'incertitude planait au-dessus d'elle ?


	46. Deuxième tome - Neuvième chapitre

_Neuvième chapitre._

La nuit était tombée. L'extérieur était calme, reposant. L'air encore tiède s'infiltrait par les fenêtres encore ouvertes de la maison. La nuit était là, mais personne ne dormait encore. George était parti pour rejoindre Angelina. Harry et Ron attendaient encore un peu avant de descendre à la cuisine pour prendre de quoi grignoter. Ginny parlait avec Hermione dans sa chambre. Fred, seul dans la sienne, attendait également que les lieux soient sûrs pour aller retrouver la Gryffondor. Molly et Arthur venaient de rejoindre leur lit, après avoir terminé de ranger la cuisine à l'aide de la magie. Oui, c'était une nuit paisible en perspective. Mais les esprits, eux, l'étaient nettement moins.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire,** souffla Molly, perplexe.  
 **\- Que veux-tu, nos enfants sont pleins de surprises,** commenta Arthur, amusé.

La mère de famille regarda son mari avant de soupirer en passant la main dans ses cheveux récemment coiffés pour la nuit. Elle n'avait rien contre ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, mais c'était la dernière chose qu'elle pensait entendre un jour.

 **\- Neuf mois ! Le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour tous les concevoir ! Et pourquoi sommes-nous toujours les derniers au courant ?**  
 **\- Nos garçons ne sont pas du genre à venir se confier à nous.**  
 **\- Ginny se confie.**  
 **\- Ginny est notre seule fille,** répondit logiquement Arthur.  
 **\- Fred et Hermione...,** murmura de nouveau Molly en regardant le plafond. **C'est comme si je venais d'apprendre que notre Ginny sortait avec le fils Malefoy.**

Arthur émit un rire amusé et referma le magazine moldu traitant des avions de guerre qu'il essayait vainement de lire. Il se pencha vers sa femme pour l'embrasser chastement et il eut droit au petit sourire qu'il aimait tant.

 **\- Dors, tu auras tout le temps de te poser des questions demain. Mais ne passe pas la journée à les regarder lorsqu'ils seront ensemble.**  
 **\- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'allais faire !** s'offusqua Molly.  
 **\- Non, bien sûr,** répondit malicieusement Arthur.

xxx

Un peu plus loin, Ginny s'était finalement endormie. Hermione essayait elle aussi de trouver le sommeil, mais elle était trop préoccupée par la journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Depuis de nombreux mois, elle redoutait le jour où Arthur et Molly allaient apprendre pour Fred et elle. Elle avait imaginé mille et un scénarios et finalement, en enlevant le superflu, l'annonce s'était relativement bien déroulée. Molly avait semblé plus surprise que déçue, et c'était tout ce qui importait à la Gryffondor. Leur relation était à présent officielle puisque tout leur entourage était au courant. Hermione se mit alors à penser à la nouvelle année scolaire qui les attendait en septembre et elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et elle n'aimait pas ça. Ce fut justement le moment que choisit Fred pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre des filles. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur avant de s'approcher du lit d'Hermione.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Ginny.  
 **\- Tu n'as quand même pas cru qu'on allait faire chambre à part ?**

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel non sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, et quand il lui tendit l'une de ses mains pour qu'elle s'en empare, elle n'hésita pas un instant. Elle se leva, et après avoir remis sa couverture correctement, elle suivit Fred jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

 **\- Je vous vois.**

Hermione sursauta alors que Ginny riait depuis son lit, ayant été réveillée par l'entrée de Fred dans la chambre.

 **\- Je ne crois pas que les parents seraient d'accord de vous voir partager la même chambre,** ajouta la rouquine, amusée.

Pour toute réponse, Fred attrapa un objet qui reposait sur le meuble à ses côtés et après avoir évalué rapidement son poids, le jeta sur sa jeune sœur qui se cacha inutilement sous sa couverture pour se protéger. Hermione s'apprêta à engueuler Fred suite à ce geste, mais il s'empara de nouveau de sa main pour quitter la pièce.

 **\- Tu m'as loupée, boulet !**

Sur ces belles paroles pleines de tendresse, Fred referma la porte et ils se retrouvèrent alors dans le noir.

 **\- Tu as ta baguette ?**  
 **\- Non, mais je connais la maison par cœur.**

Il commença alors son ascension dans les couloirs en tenant Hermione par la main. Si lui connaissait la maison par cœur, ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune sorcière qui percuta quelques meubles et manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises dans les escaliers.

 **\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi vos marches ne sont pas toutes à la même hauteur ?**  
 **\- On fait dans l'originalité.**

Ils parvinrent finalement jusqu'à la chambre de Fred où il s'empara de sa baguette qu'il alluma avant de la poser sur sa table de nuit. Des deux lits présents dans la pièce, seul un était défait. Hermione se demanda alors combien de fois il était arrivé que l'un dorme sans l'autre. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard avant de sourire.

 **\- Tu as fait du rangement ?**  
 **\- Pas du tout,** nia Fred.  
 **\- Je vois des morceaux de parchemins et des objets non identifiés dépasser de sous le lit de George.**  
 **\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai fait un peu de rangement.**

Hermione s'approcha du lit défait appartenant à Fred et alors qu'elle s'installait dessus, son regard s'attarda sur une sphère rouge en verre qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit à côté de la baguette du rouquin. Elle trouvait cette invention toujours aussi gênante à se colorer ainsi lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Par contre, l'inverse ne la dérangeait pas. Elle adorait savoir quand Fred pensait à elle. Le concerné alla la rejoindre sur le lit et alors qu'il se couchait sur le dos, Hermione se redressa légèrement pour aller déposer sa tête contre son torse tout en passant une jambe par-dessus la sienne.

 **\- Comment ça se passe, avec Angelina ?**  
 **\- Comment ça ?**  
 **\- Comment ça se passe depuis que vous restez chez elle ?**

Avant de répondre, Fred passa la main dans les cheveux épais d'Hermione et il commença à jouer distraitement avec quelques mèches. La Gryffondor ferma les yeux tout en remerciant silencieusement Ginny d'avoir fait en sorte qu'elle dorme au Terrier cette nuit-là.

 **\- Rien de bien extraordinaire. On se lève, on fait tous la gueule, car on n'est pas réveillés, on va à la boutique. Angelina nous aide à faire la mise en rayon, ou il lui arrive de partir quelques heures sur le chemin de traverse. Le soir, on ferme tard alors généralement on va manger aux Trois Balais, puis on rentre et au lit.**

Fred se garda bien de dire qu'ils dormaient tous les trois au salon, sur un lit de fortune qu'ils avaient monté le deuxième soir avec trois matelas posés à même le sol, après avoir poussé quelques meubles. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione s'inquiète pour rien, bien qu'elle soit réfléchie et qu'il était persuadé qu'elle saurait faire la part des choses.

 **\- Je vois... Et vous allez rester comme ça combien de temps ?**  
 **\- Autant de temps qu'il lui faudra.**  
 **\- Tu penses qu'il s'agit vraiment de mangemorts ?**

Fred arrêta de jouer avec les cheveux d'Hermione et grimaça dans le noir. Il ne comprenait pas comment de telles personnes pouvaient exister. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'encore aujourd'hui, il y ait d'un côté le bien, et de l'autre le mal.

 **\- Qui d'autre pourrait anéantir tout un pub pour le plaisir ?**

Hermione frissonna, mais la main de Fred posée sur elle n'y était pour rien. Harry n'était plus le seul à être en danger. À présent, n'importe quelle personne l'était. Elle releva la tête pour regarder Fred, mais étant dans le noir, elle se contenta de dessiner les contours de sa mâchoire à l'aide de ses doigts. L'une des mains du rouquin alla se poser sur le dos de la jeune femme.

 **\- Tu as confiance en moi ?** demanda Fred en prenant Hermione de court.  
 **\- J'ai confiance en toi.**

xxx

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, George avait transplané jusqu'à chez Angelina après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde au Terrier. Rares étaient les fois où il dormait à un endroit différent de celui de Fred, mais la vie était faite de nouveautés. La porte de la maison n'étant pas fermée à clé, il entra directement en prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit au cas où Angelina dormirait au salon. Il posa négligemment ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine, fit venir à lui une bouteille d'eau à l'aide de la magie puis se dirigea au salon pour voir où était son ancienne camarade de classe. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte en la voyant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Angelina, assise par terre contre le canapé, leva les yeux en sa direction et en le voyant, elle porta le verre qu'elle tenait en hauteur.

 **\- Je trinque à la vie.**  
 **\- Et tu as trinqué combien de fois ?**  
 **\- J'ai pas compté,** répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

George soupira et alla rejoindre l'ancienne Gryffondor en s'asseyant à même le sol, à ses côtés, non loin des trois matelas aménagés. Il posa la bouteille d'eau par terre également et constata qu'Angelina avait sa propre bouteille.

 **\- T'en veux ?** demanda-t-elle en lui tendant son verre.

Le rouquin s'en empara, et s'il commençait à ressentir de la fatigue, le whisky pur feu contenu dans le verre en effaça toute trace. George ne connaissait pas la douleur de son amie, mais il pouvait la comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer le monde sans ses parents et c'est ce à quoi elle faisait face.

 **\- Je pensais que tu devais manger un bout et lire un livre.**  
 **\- C'était avant que je n'ouvre le courrier.**

En disant cette phrase, Angelina reprit le verre et s'appliqua à le remplir de nouveau. Elle en but une gorgée avant de le tendre une nouvelle fois à George.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait au courrier ?**  
 **\- Une lettre. M'informant que l'enterrement aura lieu demain. Je l'ai reçue il y a deux jours, mais je ne l'avais pas ouverte,** précisa-t-elle en prenant une gorgée. **Tu te rends compte? À un jour près, j'aurais pu manquer l'enterrement de mes parents,** termina-t-elle dans un rire sans joie.

George se frotta la nuque en laissant retomber sa tête contre le canapé et ce fut lui qui se chargea de finir le verre et de le remplir de nouveau. Il savait que si Angelina avait décidé de boire ce soir-là, c'était pour ne pas craquer. Il savait aussi que l'impact était imminent et que l'alcool ne pourrait pas tout contenir.

 **\- Je dois me rendre à l'église à dix heures. J'ai reçu un autre courrier de ma grand-mère qui me dit qu'elle s'est occupée de tout.**  
 **\- Fred et moi n'ouvrirons pas la boutique.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Parce qu'on va venir avec toi. J'irai le chercher demain matin pour le prévenir.**  
 **\- Comme tu veux,** répondit Angelina en prenant une gorgée de whisky Pur Feu.  
 **\- Je crois que tu devrais arrêter avec la boisson et aller te coucher.**  
 **\- Et moi, je crois que je vais continuer encore un peu.**  
 **\- Lina...,** soupira George.  
 **\- George...,** imita Angelina.

Le concerné esquissa un sourire, s'empara du verre et de la bouteille afin de se diriger à la cuisine pour poser le tout sur la table. Il entendit Angelina se plaindre alors qu'il rangeait dans le frigidaire le plat rapporté du Terrier pour la Gryffondor. Il retourna ensuite au salon où il tendit les mains à Angelina pour l'aider à se relever.

 **\- Allez, au lit. On va compter les hippogriffes.**  
 **\- J'en ai rien à faire de tes hippogriffes.**

Elle se leva tout de même en sentant la tête lui tourner et se dépêcha d'aller s'allonger de tout son long sur deux des trois matelas. George décida qu'il n'avait absolument pas le courage d'aller prendre une douche, si bien qu'il se contenta d'enlever ses vêtements jusqu'à ne rester qu'en caleçon et il alla rejoindre Angelina.

 **\- Tu sens mauvais.**  
 **\- Compte les hippogriffes.**  
 **\- J'ai pas envie de dormir. J'ai trop bu pour penser à ce qui m'attend demain donc je veux en profiter.**  
 **\- Ah oui, et comment veux-tu en profiter ?**  
 **\- J'en sais rien, on pourrait faire un jeu.**  
 **\- J'en connais un très bien. Compter les hippogriffes.**

Angelina laissa échapper un rire et quitta sa position actuelle pour s'allonger sur le dos à côté de George, en sens inverse, la tête aux pieds du lit.

 **\- Mais arrête avec tes hippogriffes ! C'est toi le drôle de nous deux.**

George grimaça, Angelina lui tira puérilement la langue et le rouquin leva la jambe pour aller lui planter son pied sous le nez. L'ancienne Gryffondor hurla plus que nécessaire en l'insultant de Troll répugnant et George éclata de rire face à sa mine écœurée.

 **\- Ok, ça va, je préfère encore compter les hippogriffes que de sentir tes pieds. Tu es un être répugnant !**

George continua de rire en s'installant plus confortablement et Angelina fit de même en se mettant dans le même sens que lui, visiblement enfin prête à essayer de dormir. Elle ne voulait pas penser au lendemain, elle préférait se voiler la face. George trouva rapidement le sommeil et Angelina crut qu'elle allait faire de même, mais la nuit ne fut pas aussi tranquille qu'ils l'avaient espéré. Quelques heures plus tard, le rouquin fut réveillé par des sanglots et il comprit rapidement que la réalité la rattrapait de plein fouet.

Ils ne dormirent plus de la nuit. George dut gérer les crises d'angoisse d'Angelina, ses crises de larmes et ses excès de colère. Il était désorienté et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, mais il fit ce qui lui semblait juste sur le moment. La prenant dans ses bras quand elle pleurait, la laissant crier quand la colère prenait le dessus, la rassurant quand ses peurs revenaient. George savait que Fred était le plus qualifié des deux pour ce genre de situation. Il ne savait en revanche pas pourquoi, mais ça avait toujours été le cas. Fred n'étant pas là, il avait dû se débrouiller seul. Sa mère leur avait dit un jour que lorsqu'une personne était triste, il fallait lui offrir une boisson chaude. Ce conseil, que George pensait avoir oublié, lui était revenu en mémoire vers cinq heures du matin, alors que la tête d'Angelina reposait sur son torse après une nouvelle crise de larmes. Il l'avait alors emmenée dans la cuisine, l'avait fait s'assoir sur une chaise et avait préparé la boisson qu'il aimait le plus quand il est petit, un chocolat chaud. En comprenant ce qu'il faisait, Angelina avait esquissé un sourire et ça lui avait suffi. Il prépara deux tasses et ils restèrent longtemps dans la cuisine, sans un mot, sans une larme, sans cri. À six heures, ils rejoignirent le lit de fortune toujours silencieusement et ils restèrent là, sans pouvoir parvenir à dormir de nouveau, attendant et craignant que le soleil ne se lève.

 **\- Il est quelle heure ?**

George leva les bras au-dessus de lui pour les étirer et il tourna la tête à gauche pour voir l'horloge murale. Il constata alors qu'il était bien plus tard qu'il ne l'espérait et que la journée était déjà un peu trop entamée.

 **\- Six heures et demie.**

Angelina grogna, se tourna sur le ventre pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller et décida que rester au lit était la meilleure chose à faire pour les dix prochaines années.

 **\- Je vais me doucher. Les rumeurs disent que je sens mauvais.**  
 **\- Les rumeurs sont fondées,** répondit Angelina d'une voix étouffée.

George se leva sans la moindre conviction, mais sa douche lui fit le plus grand des biens. Une fois propre et un peu moins fatigué, il rejoignit Angelina dans la cuisine et la trouva devant une tasse de café, la mine sombre.

 **\- Je t'en ai préparé une tasse** , annonça-t-elle sans regarder George.

Ils burent chacun leur café en silence, craignant la suite des événements. Angelina avait peur de ne pas réussir à être assez forte pour affronter ce qui l'attendait. George avait peur de l'état dont ils allaient récupérer leur amie. Quand il transplana pour aller chercher Fred au terrier, Angelina ne sourcilla même pas. Il fit en sorte d'arriver directement dans leur chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de tomber sur sa mère dans la cuisine et de se lancer dans les explications. Cela pourrait attendre le soir, voir même le lendemain. En temps normal, la boutique aurait dû ouvrir une heure plus tard, mais il ne fut pas surpris de voir que son frère dormait encore à poings fermés. Il ne fut pas non plus surpris de voir Hermione contre lui. George esquissa un sourire et lança un Assurdiato sur la Gryffondor pour ne pas la réveiller.

 **\- Fred, réveille-toi,** commença-t-il en chuchotant malgré la présence du sort. **Fred !** insista-t-il face au manque de réaction de son frère. **Écoute, je suis très fier de toi si tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, mais moi non plus, alors dépêche-toi de te réveiller !**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?** baragouina Fred. **Tu ne peux pas ouvrir la boutique tout seul et me laisser dormir ? J'ai besoin d'au moins soixante-douze heures de sommeil à la suite là.**

Il daigna toutefois ouvrir les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le visage sérieux de son alter ego. Il comprit instantanément que l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour être parfaitement réveillé. Fred se passa la main sur le visage, regarda Hermione qui se trouvait contre lui et essaya de bouger doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

 **\- Elle ne nous entend pas, j'ai mis un Assurdiatio, précisa George en le regardant faire. Et on n'ouvre pas la boutique aujourd'hui. On va à l'enterrement des parents d'Angelina à la place.**

Fred arrêta le bâillement qui était en train de lui décrocher la mâchoire et il comprit alors l'air sérieux sur le visage de son frère. Celui-ci lui annonça qu'il lui expliquerait tout après et Fred, qui ne pouvait pas partir ainsi sans prévenir, lui demanda de le laisser seul un instant pour annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione. Quand George fut hors de la chambre, après avoir retiré l'Assurdiato, Fred regarda la Gryffondor encore endormie et s'en voulut de gâcher ainsi son moment de tranquillité. Il dégagea doucement l'une des mèches qui reposaient sur son visage et caressa ensuite sa joue du bout des doigts. Hermione plissa le nez à ce contact, ce qui fit sourire le rouquin, et elle ne tarda pas à sortir de son sommeil, visiblement plus réactive que lui quelques instants auparavant.

 **\- Salut,** murmura Fred.  
 **\- Salut,** répondit Hermione en souriant.  
 **\- Je m'excuse d'avance, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...**

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans le lit de manière à être assise, les jambes croisées sous elle. Contrairement à ses habitudes, Fred décida de ne pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps et se lança.

 **\- L'enterrement des parents d'Angelina a lieu aujourd'hui, George vient de me prévenir.**

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il pouvait deviner, à l'expression de son visage, que son cerveau était en ébullition. Il sentait qu'elle voulait venir tout autant qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas sa place. Il pouvait aussi lire la peine qu'elle ressentait pour Angelina, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'aimait.

 **\- Je vois...,** murmura-t-elle.  
 **\- On ne va pas ouvrir la boutique pour l'accompagner. Je ne sais pas quand je serais de retour par contre, et tu seras peut-être déjà rentrée chez toi...**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas grave,** répondit vivement Hermione. **On aura bien d'autres occasions de se revoir avant la fin des vacances, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Reste chez Angelina ce soir, ça ne me dérange pas, elle aura besoin de vous deux.**

Ce fut au tour de Fred de ne pas savoir quoi dire face à tant de compassion et il vit les joues d'Hermione prendre quelques teintes de couleurs alors qu'il la regardait en souriant.

 **\- Je crois que je ne te mérite pas,** murmura-t-il.

Le sourire qu'elle esquissa illumina sa journée et il encadra les joues d'Hermione de ses deux mains pour aller l'embrasser. Fred quittait l'une de ses sources de lumière pour des contrées bien plus sombres, mais il savait qu'il la retrouverait bientôt. Pour le moment, Angelina avait besoin de George et de lui, et il ne comptait pas manquer à son devoir.

Des jours tristes, ils n'en avaient pas connu énormément. Le plus récent dont ils se souvenaient était la nuit où leur père avait été attaqué au ministère. En remontant un peu plus loin dans le temps, il y avait eu cette année où Ginny s'était retrouvée malgré elle dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et encore. Ce n'était pas vraiment des jours tristes, mais plutôt des moments d'angoisse. Par contre, aujourd'hui était bien un jour triste. Après avoir fait un saut rapide à la boutique pour mettre un mot d'excuse sur la porte d'entrée, ils avaient retrouvé Angelina chez elle où ils se hâtèrent d'enfiler les costumes noirs dont ils avaient fait l'acquisition au passage sur le chemin de traverse. Angelina restait silencieuse, Fred s'agitait dans tous les sens, et George buvait un nouveau café pour se remettre de sa nuit chaotique.

Une fois prêts, à la demande d'Angelina, ils partirent à l'église en marchant et non en transplanant. Ils comprenaient tous deux qu'elle essayait de retarder l'enterrement, mais l'inévitable finirait par arriver. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent entourés de personnes habillées en noir tout comme eux, et Fred n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait oppressé au milieu de tous ces visages sombres, de ces robes, costumes, chapeaux noirs. Et il n'osait même pas imaginer comment se sentait Angelina. Rapidement, une femme d'un certain âge s'approcha de l'ancienne Gryffondor et l'a prit dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Les deux frères devinèrent qu'il s'agissait de sa grand-mère et restèrent respectueusement silencieux. De nombreuses personnes suivirent pour glisser un mot d'encouragement à Angelina, qui essayait de faire bonne figure. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'église, elle s'accrocha au hasard au bras de Fred pour puiser un peu de courage en lui, et elle insista pour qu'ils prennent place avec elle au premier rang. Ils assistèrent à une messe moldue, une première pour Fred et George. Ils furent attentifs, les vingt premières minutes, mais n'arrivèrent plus à se concentrer par la suite. Pourtant, ils souhaitaient que la messe dure le plus longtemps possible, car ce n'était pas le plus dur. Le plus dur était la mise en terre des corps, et ils s'en approchaient dangereusement. Au bout d'un peu moins d'une heure, le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Ils apprirent, par la grand-mère d'Angelina, que ses parents avaient fait le souhait d'être enterrés ici même, le village natal de la mère d'Angelina. Alors c'est encore une fois à pied qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière.

 **\- Je crois que ça ne va pas aller...,** murmura Angelina en marchant.  
 **\- Je crois que tu es capable d'y faire face,** répondit George.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Fred sentit son ventre se tordre. Les cercueils étaient déjà là. La terre était déjà creusée. Les visages étaient encore plus tristes. De nouveau, des mots furent prononcés par un homme de Dieu. Puis, ce fut au tour de la grand-mère d'Angelina d'aller dire quelques paroles adressées aux défunts. Le prêtre demanda ensuite si d'autres personnes souhaitaient s'exprimer, et alors que Fred se disait que le pire moment allait arriver, il fut surpris de voir sa camarade de classe et meilleure amie, se lever. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle et quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans les airs. Il regarda Angelina s'approcher du prêtre qui lui adressait un sourire chaleureux, et elle prit place là où se trouvait sa grand-mère quelques minutes auparavant. Il la vit prendre une inspiration, il pouvait presque deviner le tremblement de ses mains. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait prévu de dire quelque chose, il n'y avait même pas songé.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites tous, commença Angelina. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pleure pas ? Croyez-moi, j'ai pleuré, et je vais encore pleurer. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas aujourd'hui, car ce n'est pas mon jour, mais celui de mes parents. Et je ne crois pas qu'ils aimeraient me voir pleurer, ajouta-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Mes parents sont partis si vite, si tôt, si brutalement que je n'ai pas encore réalisé qu'ils ne sont plus là. Je crois qu'ils seront toujours là, quelque part, quoi que je fasse. Et je veux qu'ils sachent que je vais tout faire pour avoir la vie qu'ils ont toujours espérée pour moi. Que je ne vais pas baisser les bras parce qu'ils ne sont plus là, non, ajouta-t-elle en croisant le regard des jumeaux pour y chercher un peu de courage. Alors oui, je ne pleure pas, mais ça ne change en rien l'amour que j'ai, et que j'aurai toujours pour eux.

Ce fut entourée d'un silence respectueux et de sanglots qu'Angelina alla rejoindre Fred et George, les jambes tremblantes, la gorge serrée. Elle leur adressa malgré tout un sourire pour leur faire comprendre que c'était grâce à eux si elle trouvait la volonté de ne pas s'effondrer. George passa un bras autour de sa nuque pour la serrer contre son torse, et ainsi, il sentit ses tremblements au moment de la mise en terre presque aussi fort que si ça avait été les siens. L'une des étapes les plus dures venait de s'achever, mais Angelina craignait un peu moins la suite. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais seule, constamment entourée de Fred ou de George, pour l'empêcher de lâcher prise. Quand ils furent de retour chez Angelina quelque temps plus tard, ils passèrent le reste de la journée sur les trois matelas aménagés en un seul lit. Ils somnolèrent, firent des sorts inutiles pour s'occuper, mais aucun des trois n'avaient envie de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de plus productif.

 ** _Demain allait être un autre jour, et ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que la fin des vacances se passe dans de meilleures conditions._**


	47. Deuxième tome - Dixième chapitre

Dixième chapitre.

Qu'est-ce qu'un mois, au cours d'une vie ? Un mois, ce n'est rien. C'est insignifiant. Un épi de blé dans un champ. Un petit poisson dans l'océan. Un nain au milieu des géants. Ce dernier mois est passé relativement vite.

Jonglant entre mes parents, Dakota, les cours de Dakota que j'apprenais, et toi, aussi. Toi, primordialement. J'ai eu le temps de passer à ta boutique à de nombreuses reprises, et je trouvais ça fascinant de te voir évoluer dans ton milieu, de te voir professionnel tout en gardant ce petit quelque chose qui fait que tu es toi. J'ai compris la fierté de Molly en vous voyant ainsi, en voyant tout le travail que vous avez accompli depuis votre départ précipité de Poudlard. Je me suis trouvée idiote d'avoir voulu m'y opposer, car ce magasin est clairement ce à quoi vous étiez destinés. J'ai appris à apprécier votre boutique, puis à l'aimer, puisque maintenant, elle fait intégralement partie de votre vie.

De ton côté, tu as jonglé entre ta famille, le magasin, Angelina et moi. Je me suis fait une raison. Angelina avait besoin de vous deux, mais tu revenais toujours vers moi, alors j'ai aussi appris à ne pas trop m'en inquiéter. Je pense que je pouvais me mettre à la place d'Angelina qui vit une situation vraiment compliquée, et je ne pouvais pas lui interdire ta présence. Jamais je n'aurais pu me regarder dans un miroir en faisant une telle chose.

Harry, lui, n'a pas connu un mois d'août comme il l'espérait. Il est resté un peu plus d'une semaine chez les Weasley, pour son plus grand plaisir et celui de Ron, mais un beau matin, une lettre rédigée par Dumbledore est arrivée, indiquant qu'Harry ne pouvait pas rester au Terrier tout l'été et qu'il allait devoir retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. S'en était suivi une crise existentielle avec un Harry qui ne voulait pas se soumettre aux ordres de notre directeur, et finalement c'est Molly, à force de persuasion et de bon sens, qui a su lui faire entendre raison.

Nous avons également reçu les résultats de nos buses. Un grand moment d'angoisse. Ce fut sans surprise que les autres apprirent mes notes. Celles de Ron furent plus surprenantes étant donné que toute sa famille s'attendait à ce qu'il en ait de moins bonnes, et il s'était vexé en comprenant que tout le monde croyait plus en Harry qu'en lui au niveau des résultats scolaires. En lisant mes notes, j'ai pensé à Seth, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et j'ai espéré que lui aussi avait reçu de bonnes nouvelles au courrier ce matin-là.

Et puis finalement, les jours s'enchaînant, la rentrée n'est plus qu'à un jour de nous. Une sixième année nous attend, une nouvelle année qui me semble bien différente des autres en tout point. Une année loin de toi, encore plus loin que pendant les vacances qui viennent de s'achever. Par chance et au prix de beaucoup de persuasion, j'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de me laisser aller chez les Weasley quelques jours avant la rentrée. Ainsi, je t'ai retrouvé, comptant bien profiter pleinement de toi avant le grand départ. Le temps aidant, je suis moins gênée en présence de Molly et Arthur maintenant qu'ils sont au courant, mais je reste si peu démonstrative devant eux qu'ils en sont à se demander si nous sommes vraiment ensemble.

Quand je suis seule avec toi, les choses sont plus faciles, comme en ce moment. Il est déjà tard et techniquement, la maisonnée devrait être endormie, mais j'entends encore les voix de Molly et Arthur un peu plus bas. George dormant à ma place dans la chambre de Ginny, nous nous retrouvons seulement tous les deux une fois la nuit venue et je sais qu'à Poudlard, ces instants vont terriblement me manquer. Il nous arrive pourtant de ne rien faire, à part être ensemble. Comme en cet instant où je lis, allongée sur ton lit, alors que toi, tu travailles sur je ne sais quoi sur votre bureau qui tient encore debout par je ne sais quel miracle. Je t'entends manger des suçacides en bruit de fond, et je pense plus fort à toi qu'à la phrase que je viens de lire pour la troisième fois. Je décide alors de refermer mon livre, de m'installer plus confortablement sur le lit et de regarder le plafond, m'octroyant un peu de non-productivité. En m'entendant bouger, tu me jettes un coup d'œil et je te vois sourire.

 **\- Ça va ?**  
 **\- Oui. Non,** je reprends. **Je ne sais pas.**

Tu reposes le crayon en bois que tu tiens entre tes doigts et te lèves de la vieille chaise de bureau sur laquelle tu es installé pour t'approcher de moi. Je te regarde t'asseoir à califourchon sur mes jambes, tout en retenant ton poids pour ne pas me couper la circulation du sang.

 **\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette tête un peu trop pleine.**  
 **\- Un peu trop de chose,** je réponds en soupirant. **La rentrée est demain. Je ne sais pas quand je te reverrais. Harry ne parle plus que de Malefoy. Il y a cette fichue prophétie qui m'angoisse. Et vous deux, aussi, qui allez prendre un appartement...**

Tu esquisses un sourire, un peu trop amusé par la situation à mes yeux, mais je me suis fait une raison. Il est dans ta nature de ne pas prendre les choses trop au sérieux. Tes mains glissent alors le long de mes bras, et ce geste m'apaise un tant soit peu.

 **\- Les premières choses, je peux les comprendre. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes à propos de notre appartement?**  
 **\- Parce que vous allez encore plus être livré à vous-même.**  
 **\- On ne va pas y mettre le feu,** réponds-tu en riant.  
 **\- Ça, je demande à voir.**

Tu te penches plus près de moi, et avant que tes lèvres n'entrent en contact avec les miennes, tu me murmures que tout ira bien et que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Sur le moment, je ne vois pas de raison d'en douter. Tu effaces et effaceras toujours, j'en suis sûre, mes doutes avec une facilité déconcertante.

 **\- Et moi, je dois m'inquiéter ?** demandes-tu en te redressant.  
 **\- Pourquoi devrais-tu t'inquiéter ?**  
 **\- Oh, je ne sais pas... Seth, peut-être. Neville, Dean, Malefoy et ses yeux perçants.**  
 **\- Malefoy et ses yeux perçants ?** je répète, non sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire.  
 **\- Je ne fais que répéter les dires de ma jeune sœur,** réponds-tu en souriant.  
 **\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu devrais t'inquiéter. Seth n'est pas toi, Neville n'est pas toi, Dean n'est pas toi, et Malefoy est encore moins toi, yeux perçants ou non.**

Tu souris, d'une manière si attendrissante que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de toi sur-le-champ si je ne l'étais pas déjà. Je passe mes bras derrière ton cou pour t'approcher de nouveau près de moi, et tu embrases tout mon corps en m'embrassant dans le cou, puis sur les joues, puis sur mes lèvres qui n'attendaient plus que ça. J'entends cette petite voix en moi qui me murmure depuis quelque temps que je pourrais réclamer plus, que je pourrais en vouloir plus. Mais elle a beau se montrer insistante, je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je ne me sens pas prête, et ce qui me fait peur, c'est que je ne sais pas quand je le serais. Tu te montres patient, tu n'es pas pressant, mais combien de temps encore voudras-tu m'attendre ?

Le lendemain matin arrive trop vite à mes yeux. Lorsque je me réveille, ton bras est posé nonchalamment sur mon ventre, alors que toi, tu es allongé sur le tien, visiblement plongé dans un sommeil profond. Aujourd'hui, George a décidé d'aller ouvrir la boutique seul pour que tu puisses m'accompagner à la gare. Cela repousse notre au revoir de quelques instants, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas pire, finalement. Je m'amuse à tirer sur l'une de tes mèches de cheveux pour te réveiller, mais c'est à peine si tu bronches. Je t'escalade alors pour monter à califourchon sur ton dos, sans prendre la peine de retenir mon poids contrairement à toi la veille, et je m'approche de ton oreille pour t'y murmurer quelques mots.

 **\- Debout, George n'est pas allé au magasin seul pour que tu puisses faire la grasse matinée.**  
 **\- Encore cinq minutes,** baragouines-tu, la voix étouffée dans ton oreiller.  
 **\- On n'a pas cinq minutes.**

Sans prévenir, tu te retournes en m'attrapant par la taille et je me retrouve de nouveau à ma place, écrasée sous ton poids alors que tu sembles particulièrement fier de ton petit effet.

 **\- Délicatesse : Attention délicate envers quelqu'un.**  
 **\- Tu sais ce qui nous attend une fois que nous aurons quitté cette chambre ? Ma mère. Ma mère,** insistes-tu. **Ma mère, un jour de rentrée. Et tu sais ce qu'est ma mère un jour de rentrée ? Un volcan. Un terrible volcan en éruption.**  
 **\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un maintienne l'ordre dans cette maison,** je réponds en souriant.  
 **\- Pas en hurlant dès le matin. C'est pour ça que George était ravi d'aller faire l'ouverture de la boutique. Il va y échapper, le veinard.**

Je ris et dépose mes deux mains sur tes joues en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que je ne vais bientôt plus te voir. Je vais avoir suffisamment le temps d'y penser une fois à Poudlard...

 **\- Je peux me lever ? Une préfète qui se respecte doit aller prendre une douche pour le jour de la rentrée.**  
 **\- À une condition. Je viens avec toi.**  
 **\- Où ça ?**  
 **\- À la douche.**

C'est clairement un rire nerveux qui sort de ma bouche et bien sûr, tu t'en rends compte. Gênée, je me fraie un chemin du mieux que je le peux pour échapper à ton emprise et une fois loin de toi, tu t'allonges de tout ton long sur le lit en souriant.

 **\- Alors ?** insistes-tu.  
 **\- Non.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Parce qu'une préfète qui se respecte prend sa douche seule.**  
 **\- Ah oui, c'est écrit où, ça ?**  
 **\- L'histoire de Poudlard, dixième chapitre. Tu le saurais si tu prenais la peine d'ouvrir un livre.**

Tu éclates de rire, ne me croyant pas une seule seconde, et je me dépêche de rassembler mes affaires préparées la veille pour partir à la salle de bain pendant ce moment d'inattention. Je referme la porte derrière moi en me retenant de la verrouiller et maintenant, dans le couloir, j'entends la voix de Molly s'élever de quelques étages plus bas. Je souris en constatant que tu avais raison et je rejoins la salle de bain rapidement. Une fois à l'intérieur, je pose mes affaires sur le bord du lavabo, détache mes cheveux et, au moment où je m'apprête à retirer l'un de tes grands maillots qui me sert de pyjama, je sens mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine et mon ventre se tordre.

 **\- Fred !,** je m'écrie, après que tu sois apparu derrière moi.  
 **\- C'est moi,** réponds-tu en te retenant de rire.  
 **\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?!**  
 **\- J'ai dit que je voulais venir.**  
 **\- Et moi, j'ai dit non !**

C'est ce moment que tu choisis pour ne plus réussir à te retenir de rire, et alors que le son de ton rire résonne dans la petite pièce, tu t'approches de moi pour me prendre dans tes bras malgré mes protestations.

 **\- Tu n'es pas drôle.**  
 **\- Mais si, je suis sûr que dans le fond, tu me trouves drôle,** dis-tu en me tapotant les cheveux.  
 **\- Arrête ça.**

Tu ris de nouveau et m'éloignes un peu de ton torse pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Intérieurement, je me félicite d'avoir commencé par détacher mes cheveux plutôt que par retirer mon pyjama. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si ça avait été le cas.

 **\- Tu as peur de moi ?**  
 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi,** je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.  
 **\- Mais tu as peur que je te surprenne sans ça,** insistes-tu en tirant sur le bas de ton maillot que je porte.  
 **\- Fred...,** je soupire, mal à l'aise.  
 **\- Non, je suis sérieux. Je ne veux pas que ça t'inquiète outre mesure. Je suis capable d'attendre le temps qu'il faudra, bon, avant mes trente ans s'il te plaît,** ajoutes-tu en souriant, mais tu n'as pas à te tracasser pour ça.  
 **\- Ok,** je dis, encore plus gênée. **Tant mieux. C'est cool.**  
 **\- C'est cool ?** répètes-tu en haussant un sourcil. **Nom d'un dragon, tu es encore plus inquiète que je ne le pensais.**  
 **\- Mais non, tout va bien. J'aimerais juste pouvoir prendre ma douche, seule. Et ne pas énerver encore plus Molly en étant en retard.**  
 **\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.**  
 **\- Ça me va,** je réponds en souriant.

Tu me souris en retour, déposes un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et quittes la pièce en transplanant de nouveau. Quand je sors de la douche, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux attachés rapidement pour ne pas perdre trop de temps, je me retrouve face à la cohue familière de chez les Weasley. Des valises volent ici et là pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée où elles se rangent sagement et dans un ordre impeccable. Ginny court à l'étage en criant qu'elle a oublié de mettre sa brosse à cheveux dans la sienne. Molly lui crie qu'elle lui a pourtant répété mille fois la veille. Fleur, également présente, s'occupe de débarrasser la table, suite au passage des premiers à avoir déjeuné. Harry et Ron sont en train d'engloutir les leurs avec vigueur, et alors que je te cherche du regard, je sens tes doigts passer rapidement sur mes hanches avant d'aller rejoindre les deux garçons. Je te suis et, à peine assise, Molly me colle une assiette de pancakes sous le nez alors qu'un verre de jus d'orange se transporte magiquement jusqu'à moi.

 **\- Mange,** m'ordonne Molly, sous les regards amusés de Ron et de Harry, qui ont dû subir le même sort avant moi.

Et sans attendre une réponse de ma part, elle part rejoindre Ginny qui l'appelle à grand renfort de cris depuis l'étage.

 **\- Votre mère est vraiment intimidante,** je commente alors que Ron rit.  
 **\- Je te l'avais dit, les jours de rentrée, c'est quelque chose,** réponds-tu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous attendons devant le Terrier l'arrivée des voitures du ministère pour nous conduire jusqu'à King's Cross, pour des mesures de sécurité. Une fois à l'intérieur, à tes côtés, je peux sentir tes doigts sur mes jambes. Ce contact constant que tu as visiblement besoin de ressentir. Nous sommes tous silencieux, et je ne sais pas si c'est dû à cette sécurité renforcée ou au départ imminent. Une fois arrivés, deux Aurors nous attendent pour nous accompagner à l'intérieur de la gare, chacun d'un côté, sans prononcer un mot.

 **\- Je n'aime pas ça,** murmures-tu à mes côtés.  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- La sécurité est renforcée à mesure que le danger s'accroît.**  
 **\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?** je demande en souriant.  
 **\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi, ton meilleur ami est Harry Potter,** grognes-tu.

En parlant d'Harry, il est en train de se faire escorter par l'un des deux Aurors pour passer la barrière située entre la voie 9 et 10. L'Auror essaye de le tenir par le bras, mais Harry se dégage d'un mouvement brusque.

 **\- Le danger est partout maintenant, et pas seulement à Poudlard.**

Tu n'as pas le temps de me répondre, car Molly nous fait signe de passer la barrière à notre tour et une fois de l'autre côté, Harry nous appelle, Ron et moi, pour qu'on l'aide à chercher un compartiment vide. Je me souviens alors que ce n'est malheureusement pas possible, bien que j'aurais mille fois préféré rester tranquillement avec lui et Ron.

 **\- On ne peut pas. Ron et moi, nous devons d'abord aller dans le wagon des préfets et ensuite patrouiller un peu dans les couloirs.**

Je devine la frustration d'Harry alors que je sens tes doigts dans mon dos. Qui de nous deux a le plus besoin de ce contact.

 **\- Vous feriez bien de monter dans le train tout de suite,** conseille Molly. **Il part dans quelques minutes.**  
 **\- Monsieur Weasley, je peux vous dire un mot ?** demande Harry.

Ils se mettent un peu à l'écart sous les regards suspects de Molly et des deux Aurors, et c'est à ton tour de m'emmener à l'écart des autres.

 **\- Techniquement, on ne se voit pas avant les vacances de Noël.**  
 **\- Pourquoi techniquement ?** je demande.  
 **\- Parce que je compte bien trouver un moyen de te revoir avant.**

Je souris, rassurée par cette annonce. Devoir attendre jusqu'en décembre pour te revoir me semblait impensable. J'espère bien que tu sauras trouver ce moyen assez rapidement, car rien qu'un mois loin de toi me paraît bien trop long.

 **\- Tant mieux,** je murmure en me levant sur la pointe des pieds pour passer mes bras derrière ton cou. **Tu vas me manquer.**  
 **\- Comment ?**  
 **\- Beaucoup. Beaucoup, beaucoup.**

Tu esquisses un sourire que j'imprime dans ma mémoire et tu me soulèves doucement du sol pour pouvoir m'embrasser sans avoir à trop te baisser vu notre différence de taille. T'embrasser devant tes parents n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais ne pas t'embrasser avant de te quitter est tout simplement inenvisageable.

 **\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'oublier maintenant que tu as ta vie d'adulte avec la boutique et votre futur appartement.**  
 **\- Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que les yeux perçants de Malefoy t'ont fait succomber.**

Je ris et tu m'interromps en venant m'embrasser de nouveau. Malheureusement, mon petit moment de tranquillité est stoppé par Molly qui nous dit de nous dépêcher.

 **\- Personne ne me fera succomber.**  
 **\- Et rien ne me fera t'oublier.**  
 **\- Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde,** je réponds en souriant pour cacher mes angoisses.  
 **\- On va faire comme tous ces couples qui se disent qu'ils s'aiment sur le quai de la gare ? Quoique... non, tu ne me l'as pas encore dit...,** ajoutes-tu malicieusement.  
 **\- Ça t'amuse de me mettre au pied du mur ?**  
 **\- J'adore ça,** réponds-tu dans un grand sourire.

Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir, d'une parce que l'on va bientôt se quitter, de deux, parce que ton sourire est adorable, et de trois, parce que tu as raison. Depuis le temps, j'ai eu mille fois l'occasion de te dire que je t'aime. Mille fois l'occasion de me rendre compte que je pouvais me le permettre, que je pouvais te faire suffisamment confiance pour ça. Alors qu'est-ce qui me retient ? Qu'est-ce qui me fait tant peur ?

 **\- Tu sais quoi ?** je demande alors.  
 **\- Non ?**  
 **\- Je crois que je t'aime.**  
 **\- Que tu quoi ?**  
 **\- Que je t'aime,** je répète en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.  
 **\- J'ai pas bien compris,** insistes-tu.  
 **\- D'accord, gros malin. Je t'aime.**

Le sourire que tu affiches ensuite vaut tous les dangers, toutes les prises de risques, les prises de tête, les angoisses, les doutes, les craintes. Si j'avais su que ces mots allaient autant éclairer ton visage déjà lumineux, je te les aurais dits bien avant.

 **\- Ça tombe bien, je crois que je t'aime aussi.**

Le dernier baiser est le plus dur. C'est comme si mes lèvres ne veulent plus quitter les tiennes. Comme si mon corps ne réagit plus qu'au contact du tien. Nous avons retardé ce moment le plus longtemps possible, mais il est finalement arrivé. De retour vers les autres, Molly me prend rapidement dans ses bras en me souhaitant un bon trimestre alors qu'Arthur remplace George en te charriant à propos de mon départ. C'est ton regard que je croise en dernier en montant dans le train où Ron m'attend. C'est ton regard que je veux ne jamais quitter des yeux. Tu m'adresses un sourire confiant, jovial, et c'est tout ce qu'il me faut à cet instant. Les portes se refermèrent, et quand le train se met en route, je me rends compte que je ne te verrais pas avant un long moment. Je sens une vague de peine m'envahir, mais Ron ne lui laisse pas le temps de m'atteindre.

 **\- Harry est allé dans un wagon avec Neville et Luna. On ferait mieux de rejoindre le wagon des préfets.**  
 **\- C'est toi le préfet sérieux de nous deux maintenant ?**  
 **\- Qui dit « nouvelle année » dit "changement »,** répond Ron en bombant le torse.

Je ris, absolument pas convaincue par ce changement, et nous rejoignons le wagon des préfets où nous retrouvons Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot pour les Poufsouffle, Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein chez les Serdaigle, et bien sûr les grands absents du jour, Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson pour les Serpentard.

 **\- Tiens, les serpents ne sont pas là,** commente Ron. **Mes rêves où ils sont morts se seraient-ils exaucés ?**

Les filles semblent apprécier la blague, ce qui ravit Ron au plus haut point, et nous allons prendre place en face des préfets de Poufsouffle.

 **\- Ça a beau être Drago et Pansy, ce n'est pas bien de souhaiter la mort d'une personne,** lui dis-je.  
 **\- Moi je suis d'accord avec Weasley,** intervint Anthony. **Si seulement ses rêves étaient prémonitoires.**

Au même moment, les deux concernés font leur apparition et Malefoy juge rapidement l'assemblée du regard. De mon côté, je m'attarde sur son regard, cherchant en quoi Ginny peut trouver ses yeux perçants. Ce que je vois est seulement des yeux perçants de méchanceté.

 **\- Toi, je ne te salue pas,** commence-t-il à l'intention d'Ernie. **Toi non plus, non plus, non plus, toi encore moins,** ajoute-t-il pour Ron, **la sang de bourbe on en parle même pas... Voilà,** termine-t-il en allant s'asseoir. **J'ai salué toutes les personnes dignes d'intérêt ici.**

Il est accompagné du rire mauvais de Pansy et je vois Padma lever les yeux au ciel en les regardant faire. Certaines choses ne changent pas au fil des ans, et Malefoy en fait partie.

 **\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, dommage que tes rêves ne soient pas prémonitoires,** dis-je à Ron.  
 **\- On est d'accord,** ajoute Ernie.  
 **\- Vous pouvez arrêter de parler ? C'est pas que vos voix immondes me donnent mal à la tête, mais presque,** intervient de nouveau le blond.  
 **\- Au fait, Ron, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?** demande le préfet de Serdaigle en parlant encore plus fort.  
 **\- Super, nous avons chassé les vermines, mais visiblement, certaines résistent encore,** répond Ron en faisant allusion aux deux Serpentard.  
 **\- Weasley, soit un bon chien, ferme-là.**

En voyant le teint de Ron devenir un peu plus rouge, je pose ma main sur son bras qui se trouve près du mien pour le calmer. Le professeur McGonagall devrait arriver à tout moment, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle les surprenne en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers.

 **\- Je vois que Granger t'a bien dressé,** ajoute-t-il, un sourire mesquin plaqué au visage.  
 **\- Je vais lui lancer un sort,** murmure Ron pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.  
 **\- Surtout pas. Pense aux limaces.**  
 **\- T'es de mon côté ou du sien ?**  
 **\- Je sais pas, j'hésite, ce n'est pas un choix facile...,** je réponds, amusée.

Par chance, Malefoy n'insiste pas plus et le professeur McGonagall ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle nous explique les consignes à suivre cette année, relativement les mêmes que l'année précédente, nous donne nos emplois du temps respectifs et nous laisse pour que nous puissions faire nos rondes. Alors que nous passons de wagon en wagon, Ron est encore en train de se plaindre à propos de la montagne de cours qui nous attendent cette année, insistant pour que l'on cherche Harry pour pouvoir lui montrer son "emploi du temps de l'enfer".

 **\- Tu auras tout le temps de montrer ton emploi du temps à Harry plus tard,** dis-je en me décalant pour laisser passer un élève.  
 **\- Je pensais qu'être avec Fred ferait de toi une fille moins rabat-joie,** grogne Ron.  
 **\- Je ne suis pas rabat-joie.**  
 **\- Si, tu es même la plus rabat-joie que je connaisse.**

Je ris, consciente qu'il n'a pas totalement tort, et entre dans un nouveau wagon, Ron sur mes talons. Nous nous arrêtons pour nous décaler de nouveau afin que la dame et le chariot de friandises puissent passer, et alors que Ron admire le contenu du chariot, un visage à la peau mate retient mon attention un peu plus loin. Seth est là, accompagné d'autres élèves de Poufsouffle, les mains pleines de friandises qu'ils viennent d'acheter. Au lieu de rejoindre leur compartiment, ils préfèrent visiblement traîner au milieu du couloir et bloquer le passage, mais je souris en le voyant. Il porte une tenue relativement moldue, un jean foncé, un tee-shirt noir et une veste de la même couleur par dessus. Comme Ron et Harry, il semble avoir subi un sortilège d'élongation au cours de l'été, car il m'a l'air bien plus grand qu'autrefois.

 **\- Bon, tu avances ?** demande Ron derrière moi. **Y'a cinq minutes, tu engueulais ceux qui bouchaient le passage, et là je tiens à dire que tu fais pareil.**

Je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas tort et me mets à avancer vers le petit groupe de Poufsouffle qui n'a toujours pas fait attention à nous. Quand nous arrivons à leur hauteur, ils nous bouchent bien sûr le passage et Seth semble le remarquer puisqu'il relève la tête en notre direction. Le sourire qu'il affiche en me voyant me fait chaud au cœur, et j'espère qu'il est porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

 **\- Hé, Hermione !** s'exclame-t-il en s'approchant en face de moi. **Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Salut Ron,** ajoute-t-il pour le rouquin derrière moi.  
 **\- Ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi,** je réponds en souriant. **Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?**  
 **\- Ma grand-mère n'a prédit aucun accident funeste, alors ça s'est relativement bien passé, pour une fois. Et aussi, je te dois une fière chandelle !**  
 **\- Tes buses ?** je demande, pleine d'espoir.

Le sourire sur son visage me fait comprendre que j'ai de bonnes raisons d'y croire. Le sourire de Seth n'est pas semblable aux autres. Plus expressif que ceux de Ron ou Harry. Chaleureux, joyeux, un peu comme le tien. Pourtant, je les trouve différents. Il y a ce quelque chose en plus dans le tien que je ne retrouve pas dans celui de Seth.

 **\- Oui ! Bon, je ne les ai pas tous réussis, mais j'ai eu ceux que je voulais. Herbologie, soins aux créatures magiques, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges, aussi. Bien sûr, tu te doutes que je n'ai pas eu celui d'histoire de la magie,** ajoute Seth en grimaçant. **Mais franchement, je pensais en obtenir seulement un alors je suis trop content !**  
 **\- C'est super, félicitations ! Notre travail aura été utile finalement. Et pour les potions ? Tu avais un peu le même niveau qu'en histoire de la magie...**  
 **\- Pour les potions, je mérite une médaille ! Clairement ! Acceptable. Acceptable ! Ma mère a failli s'évanouir en l'apprenant.**

Ron rit derrière moi tandis que les amis de Seth se moquent gentiment de lui de l'autre côté. J'espérais de bonnes nouvelles, mais je dois avouer que je n'en espérais pas autant. Vu le niveau de départ, Seth a été brillant, et c'est tout à son honneur.

 **\- J'étais persuadée que tu saurais t'en sortir. Mais maintenant il faut que tu maintiennes le niveau cette année !**  
 **\- Justement... J'aurai peut-être besoin de toi pour ça,** annonce Seth en se passant la main sur la nuque.  
 **\- Je vois que mes services deviennent indispensables...**  
 **\- Arrête,** prévient Ron, **elle va penser que le monde n'est plus capable de tourner sans elle.**  
 **\- Ne l'écoute pas,** j'interviens. **Je serais heureuse de t'aider de nouveau cette année, et d'ailleurs je pense que Neville sera aussi de la partie.**  
 **\- Super, merci beaucoup ! Je te revaudrai ça, je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais trouver.**  
 **\- C'est un homme plein de ressources...,** ajoute l'un de ses amis derrière lui.  
 **\- Commence déjà par rejoindre ton compartiment pour ne plus boucher le passage,** dis-je. **On se revoit au château.**  
 **\- Ça marche. Et je n'oublie pas, tu dois toujours participer à un cours de la chorale avec moi !** lance-t-il en s'éloignant avec les autres Poufsouffle.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la porte se referme déjà sur lui. Le reste de notre ronde, Ron s'amuse à me charrier à propos des cours que je dispense et de l'égo surdimensionné que cela ancre en moi. Entre temps, nous allons rejoindre Harry, Neville et Luna pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry, qui commençait à trouver l'ambiance de plus en plus étrange. Ce début de voyage mouvementé m'aura permis de ne pas trop penser à toi et au manque que tu vas créer en moi. J'ai bien assez peur de ce vide que je vais inévitablement ressentir cette nuit, une fois que toutes les lumières seront éteintes...


	48. Deuxième tome - Onzième chapitre

_Onzième chapitre._

Les rentrées à Poudlard avaient toujours eu quelque chose d'unique. Ce petit truc qui faisait que jamais l'on ne s'en lassait, que jamais Hermione ne s'en lassait. Il y avait tout d'abord la joie des retrouvailles. Puis l'excitation des premières années qui se propageait jusqu'aux plus anciens. Le regard des professeurs posé sur les élèves, certains étant moins enthousiastes que d'autres à l'idée de se trouver ici. Le visage bienveillant de Dumbledore. Les murmures qui résonnaient en écho dans la grande salle. La chanson du Choixpeau. Ce qui était moins unique, en revanche, était l'absence d'Harry. Harry qui se trouvait Merlin sait où, avec Merlin sait qui. Harry qui manquait à l'appel, ce qui angoissait Hermione.

 **– Il est p't'être avec Romilda Vane, il paraît qu'elle l'a invité dans son compartiment pour le voyage,** proposa Ron.  
 **\- Jaloux ?** demanda Ginny en haussant les sourcils.  
 **– Harry n'est pas avec Romilda Vane, il se fiche éperdument d'elle,** répondit Hermione.  
 **– Jalouse ? i** mita Ron.  
 **– Oh oui, je meurs de jalousie pour mon meilleur ami,** lança sarcastiquement la Gryffondor.

Ron leva les deux mains en signe de défaite et Hermione continua à scruter la salle des yeux, à la recherche d'Harry qui commençait la rentrée comme il l'avait toujours fait, en se mettant dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Les derniers élèves terminaient de se mettre en place, mais aucune trace du brun à lunettes. C'est la mine contrariée qu'Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers son assiette encore pleine.

 **– Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace ! Il n'est pas capable de descendre d'un train sans se mettre dans les ennuis ?**  
 **– Faut croire que non,** répondit Ginny.  
 **– Tracasse, il sait se mettre dans les ennuis, comme nous deux d'ailleurs, mais il sait aussi s'en tirer.**

Malgré son angoisse, Hermione tiqua en entendant le premier mot de Ron. Tracasse. Ce mot que Fred avait si souvent l'habitude de lui répéter quand elle était inquiète, comme en ce moment. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il arrivait à Ron de parler de la même manière que ses deux frères, et elle espérait que ça n'allait pas arriver trop souvent. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une piqûre lui rappelant l'absence de Fred, qui se trouvait désormais bien loin d'elle, occupé dans son magasin de farces et attrapes.

 **– Il n'empêche qu'il m'agace. C'est quand même pas grand-chose de lui demander de descendre du train pour rejoindre le château sans mettre sa vie en danger !**  
 **\- Tu ne serais pas à cran ?** demanda Ginny, amusée.

Au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, ce qui n'était pas le cas, Harry fit son apparition en se glissant entre Ron et elle, les obligeant à se décaler par la même occasion. Hermione aurait voulu être étonnée de le voir couvert de sang, mais elle ne le fut pas, ce qui la dérangea. Depuis quand la vue du sang sur son ami était-elle devenue coutumière ? Il s'avéra que Harry n'était même pas au courant de tout ce sang qu'il avait sur le visage, et il refusa catégoriquement de leur raconter dans la grande salle ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **– Bien, maintenant que le problème de la disparition d'Harry est résolu, passons au deuxième problème,** lança Ron au moment du dessert.  
 **\- Qui est ?** demanda Hermione.  
 **– Le harcèlement que nous subissons. Les autres élèves n'ont pas arrêté de nous demander ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé au ministère l'année dernière.**  
 **\- Tu appelles ça du harcèlement ?** s'étonna Hermione. **Tu adores être au centre de l'attention !**  
 **– Pas pour ça,** grogna Ron. **Pour mes exploits au Quidditch, si tu veux, mais pas ça.**  
 **– Tes exploits au Quidditch,** répéta Ginny. **On aura tout entendu.**

Le rouquin voulut protester, mais au même moment, Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole et souhaiter le bonsoir à toute l'assemblée. Ce ne furent cependant pas ses paroles qui retinrent l'attention des élèves, mais sa main noircie et cadavérique qui ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. Le directeur de Poudlard remarqua sans sourciller que l'attention de ses élèves n'était portée que sur une partie de lui, alors, d'un ton dégagé, il précisa que ce n'était rien d'important avant de souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et un bon retour aux anciens.

 **– Il y a des blessures qu'on ne peut pas guérir,** précisa Hermione en parlant de la main de Dumbledore, **des anciennes malédictions...**  
 **– Et Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous informer que tous les objets provenant du magasin des frères Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, sont rigoureusement interdits, sans aucune exception.**

Hermione s'était interrompue dans sa phrase en entendant parler du magasin des jumeaux Weasley, et alors que Ron ricanait en disant qu'il avait rempli sa valise de leurs objets, elle pouvait sentir de nombreux regards posés sur elle. La plupart d'entre eux venaient sûrement de se rappeler que l'un des frères sortait avec Hermione, donc ils se demandaient maintenant si c'était toujours le cas. La Gryffondor, qui n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, fit mine de ne rien voir, et elle fut soulagée en entendant Dumbledore reprendre la parole pour présenter le nouveau professeur de potions, le professeur Slughorn. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre lorsque le directeur annonça que Severus Rogue était désormais le nouveau professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal. Bien évidemment, la réaction d'Harry fut l'une des plus excessives.

 **– Mais maintenant, des lits tièdes et confortables vous attendent, et je sais que votre première priorité sera d'être parfaitement reposés pour vos cours de demain. Souhaitons-nous donc bonne nuit !**

Un bruit assourdissant de bancs repoussés s'en suivit, et Hermione fut l'une des premières levées pour remplir son devoir de préfète, montrer le chemin aux première année. Elle constata que Ron ne semblait pas vraiment disposé à faire de même, et posa sa question sans grande conviction.

 **– Ron, tu m'aides ?**  
 **– Je vais rester avec Harry, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi.**  
 **– Oui, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais retrouver Harry dans un quart d'heure, puisque vous partagez le même dortoir,** répondit Hermione.  
 **\- Vraiment ?!** s'étonna faussement Ron. **Ça alors ! Quelle nouvelle grandiose ! Tu entends ça, Harry, cette année on partage le même dortoir !**

Alors que Harry conseillait à Ron de ne pas agacer Hermione, celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, n'insista pas plus et alla rejoindre les première année de Gryffondor qui s'étaient entassés dans un coin de la grande salle, impatients d'enfin voir leur dortoir. En passant, elle croisa Seth qui leva un pouce en l'air tout en lui murmurant « bon courage » en montrant la petite foule qui l'attendait du doigt. Elle esquissa un sourire et alla accomplir sa tâche, ravie d'avoir été désignée pour ce rôle, au contraire de Ron, qui n'aimait ce titre que pour l'insigne qui l'accompagnait. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione rejoignit son dortoir où elle retrouva ses camarades de chambre, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, et Eloïse Midgen. Cette dernière était déjà allongée et semblait dormir, alors que les deux premières bavardaient sur le lit de Lavande.

 **– Tiens, salut, Hermione,** lança Parvati en la voyant arriver. **Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?**  
 **– Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, mais oui. Et vous ?**  
 **– Les miennes étaient super,** répondit Parvati. **On est allés sur une île pendant un mois, le vrai paradis ! J'étais trop déçue de revenir, tout semble beaucoup plus triste ici.**  
 **– Plains-toi,** ajouta Lavande. **Moi j'ai passé un mois dans la maison de campagne de mes grands-parents, c'était d'un tel ennui... Et toi alors, tu n'as rien fait du tout ?**  
 **– Eh bien... Non. Je suis restée chez mes parents, et j'ai passé quelques jours chez Ron, comme chaque année,** répondit Hermione en commençant à voir où elles voulaient en venir.  
 **– On sait toutes que, qui dit Ron, dit Fred et George...,** commença Parvati en souriant.

Hermione, qui était en train de ranger les vêtements qui se trouvaient encore dans ses bagages, termina de plier celui qu'elle tenait et se tourna vers les deux filles qui n'étaient visiblement en quête que d'une seule chose, des nouvelles croustillantes.

 **– Parvati, pose-moi ta question, ça ira plus vite.**  
 **– D'accord,** répondit-elle en gloussant. **On se demandait juste si tu étais encore avec Fred. Après tout, il peut s'en passer des choses, en deux mois.**  
 **– D'autant plus qu'il n'est plus à l'école et qu'il tient son propre commerce...,** ajouta Lavande.

La concernée dut se retenir de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par leur comportement. Elle avait toujours préféré la présence des garçons autour d'elle, et en des instants comme celui-ci, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Lavande et Parvati n'attendaient qu'une chose, apprendre que Fred et elle n'étaient plus ensemble, pour s'empresser d'aller tout raconter le lendemain aux autres. Manque de chance pour elle, leur couple avait visiblement été capable de tenir deux mois de vacances d'été.

 **– Nous sommes toujours ensemble,** répondit-elle, lassée.  
 **\- Eh ben !** s'exclama Lavande. **Qui l'eut cru !**  
 **\- C'est super !** ajouta Parvati.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, mit ses affaires sur son bras et alla rejoindre la salle de bain du dortoir pour aller se changer, et surtout, pour ne plus les avoir dans son champ de vision. Elle se sentait facilement irritable ce soir-là, et elle préférait éviter tout contact déplaisant. C'est quand elle posa ses affaires sur le bord du lavabo et qu'elle vit son reflet dans le miroir qu'elle se rendit compte de l'absence de Fred. Elle sentit un vide dans son ventre en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait plus descendre dans la salle commune pour aller le rejoindre, qu'elle ne le croiserait plus au détour d'un couloir, qu'elle ne mangerait plus en face ou à côté de lui dans la grande salle. Il lui manquait déjà beaucoup trop, et c'était seulement le premier jour de l'année...

Malgré l'absence et le manque, les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Les emplois du temps avaient été donnés au reste des élèves, Harry et Ron eurent la chance de pouvoir participer aux cours de potions puisque ce n'était plus le professeur Rogue aux commandes et que la note exigée aux B.U.S.E.S avait été revisitée à la baisse par le professeur Slughorn. En plus de ça, Harry avait une nouvelle obsession qui n'était nulle autre que Drago Malefoy. Le brun à lunettes était persuadé que Malefoy était devenu Mangemort pendant les vacances, et il n'avait plus que cette idée en tête. Autant dire qu'il l'a fatiguait autant que tous ces autres élèves qui venaient lui demander comment allait Fred, et aussi s'ils pouvaient avoir quelques réductions sur leurs produits. La première lettre qu'Hermione avait envoyée à Fred a été rédigée après leur premier cours de potion de l'année. Elle avait dû identifier de l'Amortentia, le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde, reconnaissable grâce à sa couleur nacrée caractéristique et à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirale très reconnaissable. Il était dit que l'odeur de cette potion était différente pour chaque personne, et elle en avait eu la preuve ce jour-là.

 ** _« Tu sens mon odeur dans de l'Amortentia ? J'en suis plus que flatté ! »,_** avait répondu Fred à son précédent courrier où elle le lui avait raconté. En le lisant, elle pouvait deviner son sourire alors qu'il écrivait cette phrase, et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été là pour le voir de ses propres yeux.

 _ **« L'odeur de parchemin neuf, c'est d'une logique imparable. L'odeur de menthe, c'est tout moi. Et dis-moi, d'où te vient l'odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée ? Laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas l'odeur la plus alléchante au monde. »,**_ avait-il ajouté à la suite de son courrier. En y réfléchissant, elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle sentait l'odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée dans cette potion. Ce n'était pas une odeur qui l'attirait particulièrement.

 _ **« S'il m'était arrivé de sentir cette potion, moi aussi, je sais ce que j'aurai senti. L'odeur de renfermé et de poussière qu'il y a dans notre remise, au magasin. L'odeur de la cuisine de maman. Et l'odeur de tes cheveux. Et de ton parfum. Et de ton rire, parce que ton rire a une odeur, je t'assure. Et de tes mains. Un petit bout de toi, dans un petit bout de potion. »**_ En lisant ce passage, Hermione avait senti son ventre se tordre, son cœur battre un peu plus vite, et le manque de Fred s'amplifier. Elle souriait niaisement, et avait été soulagée de se trouver seule dans le dortoir à cet instant.

 _ **« Je suis content qu'il y ait eu ce cours de potion pour que tu te décides enfin à m'écrire. George avait parié que tu ne m'écrirais pas avant deux bonnes semaines, alors j'ai gagné cinq mornilles. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, ma petite invention géniale te trahit, et je sais que tu penses à moi bien plus souvent que tu ne veux l'admettre. Le jour où elle ne sera plus rouge, attends-toi à me voir débarquer dans l'immédiat. »**_ Hermione savait qu'en écrivant ce passage, une part de lui rigolait, alors qu'une autre était tout à fait sérieuse. Mais elle ne se faisait pas de soucis. Le jour où la petite sphère de Fred ne serait plus rouge n'était pas près d'arriver. Elle doutait même que cela n'arrive jamais.

 _ **« Le magasin marche comme sur des roulettes, expression moldue bien placée, papa serait fier. Tu me manques, mais il y a tellement de jolies filles qui passent à la boutique que ça reste supportable. Là, je fais appel à ton intelligence sans faille pour que tu comprennes que c'est une blague. Mais je préfère le préciser, au cas où... C'est toi la plus jolie de toute manière. J'espère à bientôt, et je t'embrasse sur le cou, sur les joues, sur le front, sur les lèvres, sur les mains, et la suite pour plus tard... »**_ Hermione avait piqué un fard en lisant la fin de la lettre de Fred, et était doublement soulagée d'être seule dans le dortoir. Il savait que de tels propos la gênaient, et il en jouait, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle devait se faire une raison, cela arriverait un jour au l'autre. Et si Hermione trouvait bien un seul point positif à l'idée d'être à Poudlard sans Fred, c'est que cela lui laissait encore un peu de temps devant elle...

Dans sa lettre pour Fred, Hermione n'avait pas mentionné tous les récents événements qui avaient eu lieu à Poudlard. Il y avait tout d'abord ce livre de potion qui avait pris une place tout aussi importante dans la vie d'Harry que Drago Malefoy. Hermione était, bien sûr, contre ce livre qui appartenait à un certain « Prince de Sang-Mêlé », dont ils ne savaient absolument rien, mais Harry refusait d'entendre raison et de le rendre, afin de rester le meilleur élève au cours de Slughorn. Il y avait également le premier cours particulier d'Harry qui a été dispensé par Dumbledore en personne. Quand celui-ci leur avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait découvert dans la Pensine, ni Ron ni elle n'en revenait. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé en apprendre autant sur le passé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur ses parents, sur sa famille... Et le tableau dépeint par Harry n'était pas des plus agréables. Tout cela, elle l'avait gardé sous silence, ne voulant pas inquiéter Fred, ou bien l'ennuyer. Et de toute manière, Harry leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils devaient se taire et ne pas révéler ce qu'ils avaient appris. En plus de tout cela, quelques élèves commençaient à quitter Poudlard sous ordre de leurs parents, qui ne les jugeaient plus en sécurité à l'école. C'était le cas d'Éloïse Midgen, l'une des camarades de chambre d'Hermione qui était rentrée quelques jours plus tôt, la laissant seule pour affronter Lavande et Parvati.

Le jour des sélections de Quidditch était pluvieux. Une petite pluie fraîche et brumeuse tombait autour du château, et alors que les cheveux d'Hermione gonflaient à cause de l'humidité, Ron, lui, marchait en un pas de parade, fier comme un paon après que Lavande lui ait souri alors qu'ils quittaient la grande salle pour rejoindre le terrain de Quiddtich. Harry avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas rire en le voyant ainsi, et Hermione se demandait depuis quand Lavande pouvait bien s'intéresser au rouquin.

 **– Bonne chance, Ron,** lança-t-elle en arrivant au stade. **Je crois que tu auras une supportrice de taille,** ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
 **– Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur après le sourire qu'elle t'a lancé,** renchérit Harry.  
 **– Comment voulez-vous que je réussisse quoi que ce soit avec vos regards moqueurs ?** grogna Ron.  
 **– On ne se moque pas !**  
 **– Lavande est très bien,** précisa Hermione.  
 **– Tu parles, tu ne la supportes pas,** répondit Ron.  
 **– En l'occurrence, ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de la supporter, mais toi. Allez, bon courage !**

Sur ces dernières paroles, Hermione s'était dirigée vers les tribunes pour trouver une place. Un petit tas d'élèves étaient présents sur le terrain, attendant les directives de leur capitaine. De sa place, Hermione pouvait facilement voir que certains d'entre eux ne devraient même pas se trouver là. Il y avait des première année qui devaient à peine savoir voler sur un balai, un groupe de filles qui ne semblaient pas avoir l'étoffe pour jouer au Quidditch, et même quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Il y avait également Ginny, qui lui adressa un signe de main joyeux, et Ron, qui semblait prêt à s'évanouir à tout instant. Malgré tout ce beau monde, Hermione savait qu'il manquait deux personnes essentielles. Fred et George ne seraient plus les batteurs cette année, et elle ne voyait personne qui pourrait leur arriver à la cheville. Hermione reporta son attention sur Harry et le trouva en discussion avec un garçon massif aux cheveux drus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Harry indiqua le bord du terrain, près de l'endroit où Hermione se trouvait, et l'élève s'y dirigea, visiblement agacé. Il mit un coup de pied dans un caillou imaginaire avant de remarquer la Gryffondor et d'aller s'accouder au muret qui séparait le stade des tribunes.

 **\- Je présume que tu viens encourager Ron. Le trio inséparable,** ajouta-t-il, sarcastiquement.  
 **\- Tu présumes bien,** répondit Hermione qui espérait qu'il n'allait pas s'attarder près d'elle.  
 **\- Je suis Cormac McLaggen, et je ne compte pas laisser Weasley s'accaparer mon poste de gardien.**  
 **\- Je sais qui tu es. Et je pense que vos chances de réussir sont égales,** ajouta-t-elle, certaine qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.  
 **\- Mes chances, égales aux siennes ?** s'indigna-t-il. **Tu veux rire, elles sont dix fois, vingt fois supérieures.**  
 **\- Si tu le dis,** répondit Hermione.

Cormac se retourna de nouveau vers le terrain lorsque les tests de bases commencèrent, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir choisi une place plus haut dans les tribunes, où elle aurait été bien plus tranquille. Le groupe d'élèves diminua rapidement, une fois les première année retirés, de même que le groupe de filles et des élèves n'appartenant pas à Gryffondor. Cormac commentait tout ce qu'il voyait et Hermione ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention.

 **\- Ah, mais j'oubliais !** s'exclama-t-il en se retournant de nouveau vers elle. **C'est toi la petite amie de l'ancien batteur !**  
 **\- Oui, et ?** demanda Hermione, agacée.  
 **\- Et rien. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, à part que tu mérites mieux que lui.**  
 **\- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je mérite alors que tu ne me connais pas ?**  
 **\- Je ne te connais peut-être pas, mais je le connais, lui. Ah ! Tu m'excuseras, il est temps que j'aille montrer mes talents de gardien et mettre Weasley plus bas que terre. Profite bien du spectacle,** ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Alors qu'il rejoignait le centre du terrain où Harry l'avait appelé, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, irritée par la présence et les paroles de Cormac. Il n'était qu'un élève prétentieux et trop sûr de lui, et en y pensant, il lui faisait un peu penser à Drago Malefoy, ce qui n'était pas pour être à son avantage. Désormais séparée de Cormac, Hermione regarda autour d'elle et constata avec effroi que les tribunes étaient pratiquement pleines. Il ne restait plus que la sélection des gardiens, et elle devinait que tout ce monde allait doubler, voire tripler, le trac de Ron qui allait bientôt passer. Les cinq premiers candidats ne furent pas brillants, arrêtant seulement deux tirs sur cinq. Ce fut au tour de Cormac, qui commença par arrêter quatre tirs sans le moindre problème. Arriva alors quelque chose qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais pu concevoir autrefois. Au moment du dernier tir, Hermione, qui refusait catégoriquement que Cormac l'emporte et devienne gardien, lança un sort discrètement, sort qui précipita McLaggen dans la mauvaise direction. Le tir se transforma en but, et Hermione ne sentit aucune vague de culpabilité.

Inévitablement, le tour de Ron finit par arriver. Comme elle s'y attendait, Lavande s'avérait être une excellente supportrice, mais Hermione craignait que son soutien ne déconcentre Ron plus qu'autre chose. Malgré les tremblements manifestant de Ron, le premier tir fut arrêté sans problème. Le cri lancé par Lavande était presque aussi épatant que l'arrêt du rouquin. Le deuxième tir se déroula sans encontre lui aussi, et fut accompagné du même cri de joie. Trois, quatre tirs plus tard, Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas. Ron s'en sortait à merveille et n'était plus qu'à un point d'obtenir le poste de gardien ! Si elle était croyante, Hermione se serait mise à prier pour que le cinquième penalty soit concluant. Lavande se cacha le visage derrière ses mains au moment de l'envoi, mais Hermione n'en perdit pas une miette. Et cette fois-ci, c'est la foule tout entière qui accompagna Lavande dans ses acclamations de joie.

 ** _« J'ai eu vent des sélections de Quidditch. »,_** avait répondu Fred à une lettre qu'Hermione lui avait envoyée le lendemain. **_« Ron était tellement fier qu'il a écrit une lettre le jour même aux parents. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on se moque de lui, George et moi, mais si tu avais sa lettre sous les yeux, tu aurais ri aussi. Tu l'aurais vu, il a raconté chacun de ses arrêts dans le détail, et McLaggen en a pris pour son grade aussi. Le mini Weasley n'est pas peu fier de l'avoir battu. »_**

À chaque fois qu'elle lisait une de ces lettres, en l'occurrence, la deuxième fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Hermione pouvait deviner le sourire de Fred derrière. Elle ressentait quand il avait écrit en étant sérieux, et les passages où ses propres écrits le faisaient rire seul. Et ces passages lui faisaient chaud au cœur. C'était comme si une part de lui était là, près d'elle. Ce qu'elle espérait plus que n'importe quoi...

 ** _« Comment ça, tu n'as pas continué les cours d'Hagrid cette année ? »_** avait enchaîné Fred. **_« Quelle déception, et moi qui pensais que tu avais l'étoffe pour suivre tous les cours du cursus ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il vous en veuille, vous êtes ses trois préférés. Enfin, étiez, puisque maintenant, il vous déteste. Je t'assure, Hagrid vous a dans le collimateur, il vous haït même. Vous devriez avoir honte de lui infliger une telle souffrance. »_**

Hermione s'était mise à rire en lisant ce passage, fascinée de voir que même de si loin, Fred restait le Fred qu'elle aimait à Poudlard. Elle pouvait presque le sentir près d'elle, imaginer l'air faussement déçu sur son visage en évoquant Hagrid. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le toucher. Ni le voir. Ni le regarder. Fred n'était pas là.

 _ **« Pour te répondre, non, notre appartement n'a pas encore été consumé par les flammes. Et si tu veux savoir la vérité, il arrive même qu'il soit propre ! C'est un événement rare et curieux qui se produit après que maman soit passée nous faire une petite visite surprise. J'ai hâte que tu puisses le voir, et j'ai hâte de te voir. George est sympa, mais je ne peux pas l'embrasser. Ah, aussi, peux-tu dire à Ron d'arrêter de nous envoyer des hiboux pour nous demander des bons de réduction à distribuer aux autres ? Ses courriers sont beaucoup moins intéressants que les tiens, alors je laisse George s'en charger. À part ça, toujours rien de nouveau sous la lune. Je t'embrasse, Fred. »**_

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione se trouvait à la bibliothèque alors que Ron et Harry étaient à un entraînement de Quidditch, avec la toute nouvelle équipe. Toute la matinée, elle avait entendu Harry s'extasier de joie à l'idée de pouvoir de nouveau jouer au Quidditch librement, puisque Ombrage n'était plus là. S'en était suivi une longue discussion souvenir évoquant les prouesses de leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et la commémoration de ses nombreux, trop nombreux décrets. Amèrement, Hermione s'était dit que Fred n'aurait plus l'occasion de jouer de nouveau au Quidditch sur le terrain de Poudlard, et elle trouvait cela dommage. Dolorès Ombrage l'avait privé de l'une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus à l'école, et elle lui en voulait pour ça.

Malgré les demandes d'Harry et de Ron, et surtout de Ron qui voulait lui montrer à quel point il était devenu bon au Quidditch, Hermione avait refusé d'aller voir l'entraînement. Contrairement à eux, elle ne croulait pas sous les devoirs, mais elle voulait conserver son avance. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait constatée depuis le début d'année, c'était qu'elle avait plus de mal à se concentrer qu'autrefois. Son esprit divaguait un peu trop souvent à son goût, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle en avait d'ailleurs la preuve en cet instant. Hermione essayait de se concentrer sur l'un des devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal, particulièrement compliqué, donné par le professeur Rogue, mais à la place, son esprit était détourné par Drago Malefoy qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Étonnée de le voir seul, et surtout, de le voir dans cette partie du château, Hermione le regarda passer devant Madame Pince sans lui accorder un bonjour et s'approcher des étagères, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. De là où elle était installée, Hermione le voyait de dos. Elle pouvait deviner son regard parcourant les titres des livres se trouvant devant lui rapidement, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il était plus grand que l'année dernière, tout comme Harry et Ron. Hermione était tellement préoccupée par Drago Malefoy et ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher qu'elle n'avait pas vu Seth arriver, et il lui fit la peur de sa vie quand il se plaça dans son champ de vision.

 **\- Ça va, n'exagère pas, je ne suis pas si moche que ça** , lança Seth en faisant référence au sursaut d'Hermione.  
 **\- Assieds-toi. Sans faire de bruit. Et fais semblant de travailler.**

Seth haussa un sourcil, surpris, puis attendit quelques secondes pour voir si Hermione était vraiment sérieuse. Elle lui répéta de s'asseoir et il s'exécuta en prenant l'un des livres qui ornaient la table pour faire semblant de travailler, comme elle le lui avait demandé.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait, là, exactement ?**  
 **\- Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vais dire...,** murmura Hermione. **On espionne Malefoy. Enfin, j'espionne Malefoy.**

À ses mots, Seth tourna la tête à la recherche du Serpentard et il retint un rire alors qu'Hermione lui demandait d'être plus discret. Il vit le blond devant une étagère, visiblement à la recherche d'un livre. En soi, rien de bien intéressant à ses yeux.

 **\- Je sais qu'il y a cette pseudo-guerre entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, mais là, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu l'espionnes.**  
 **\- Il n'est pas du genre à emprunter des livres, alors je veux savoir ce qui l'intéresse autant pour qu'il nous fasse l'honneur de mettre un pied dans la bibliothèque.**  
 **\- Heureusement que les Poufsouffle sont là pour relever le niveau de cette école,** répondit Seth en souriant.

Hermione allait répondre, mais au même moment, Drago fit demi-tour, les mains vides, et quitta la bibliothèque sans demander son reste. Hermione restait perplexe et Seth ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

 **\- Dis-moi, ça valait le coup de l'espionner !** lança-t-il en riant.  
 **\- Harry me parle sans arrêt de Malefoy, je crois qu'à force, ça me monte à la tête,** répondit Hermione en souriant. **Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**  
 **\- Je te cherchais. McGo nous a donné un devoir assez important à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Je l'ai terminé, et j'aimerais bien te le montrer avant.**  
 **\- Par Merlin, Ron et Harry devraient prendre exemple sur toi... Tu l'as emmené ? J'ai le temps de le regarder maintenant, si tu veux.**

Seth lança un sourire radieux à Hermione et sortit un parchemin froissé de son sac. En lui tendant, il lui précisa que ce n'était qu'un brouillon et qu'il allait le recopier au propre avant de le rendre.

 **\- Si tu veux, pendant que tu le lis, je peux espionner d'autres élèves,** ajouta-t-il.  
 **\- C'est ça, moque-toi,** répondit Hermione, amusée.

Seth n'enchérit pas, laissant la Gryffondor lire son devoir tranquillement. Il la regarda ajouter quelques annotations par-ci, par-là, et en la voyant faire, il se disait qu'elle avait parfaitement l'étoffe pour devenir professeur. Étrangement, ce n'était pourtant pas dans cette voie qu'il la voyait. Il ne saurait dire quelle voie lui était destinée, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était l'enseignement.

 **\- Voilà,** répondit Hermione cinq minutes plus tard. **Ton devoir n'est pas mauvais, il est même plutôt bon. Ton problème, c'est que tu ne détailles pas assez. Tu te contentes d'aller à l'essentiel, et c'est l'inverse de ce qu'il faut faire. Je t'ai annoté deux ou trois points que tu pourrais améliorer.**  
 **\- Génial, merci beaucoup ! Heureusement que tu es meilleure élève qu'espionne !**  
 **\- Mais tu as fini ? N'en parle surtout pas à Harry et Ron, les connaissant, ils seraient pires que toi.**  
 **\- Je m'en voudrais trop de te faire subir ça,** répondit Seth en riant. **En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton aide. Je dois filer, Jimmy m'attend dans la salle commune.**  
 **\- Il vous arrive de faire quelque chose l'un sans l'autre ?** demanda Hermione.  
 **\- Hé, je suis avec toi sans lui, c'est déjà bien. Ne t'étonne pas s'il te déteste avant la fin de l'année.**  
 **\- Promis, je ne lui volerai pas son meilleur ami. Va le rejoindre, avec cette histoire d'espionnage, je n'ai encore pas travaillé mon devoir.**

Amusé, Seth lui lança une dernière remarque avant de partir, et Hermione se retrouva de nouveau seule devant son parchemin et ses livres. Elle essayait de se concentrer, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'y parviendrait pas. Tout se mélangeait. Son devoir, Malefoy soit disant Mangemort, Seth, le manque de Fred, les élèves qui quittaient Poudlard. Mais c'était Fred, principalement Fred, irrémédiablement Fred, qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il était partout, sans être là.

 _« L'absence n'est-elle pas, pour qui aime, la plus certaine, la plus efficace, la plus vivace, la plus indestructible, la plus fidèle des présences ? »_


	49. Deuxième tome - Douzième chapitre

_Douzième chapitre._

 **\- Miss Granger ! Pourrais-je vous voir deux petites minutes à la fin du cours ?**

Hermione releva les yeux en direction du professeur Slughorn, surprise. Elle analysa rapidement l'expression de son visage et constata qu'il avait l'air ravi. Elle était en train d'ajouter les derniers ingrédients dans la potion du jour, et durant quelques secondes, elle avait craint d'avoir fait une erreur dans les dosages suite à l'intervention du professeur.

 **\- Oui, bien sûr,** répondit-elle.  
 **\- Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas,** précisa le remplaçant de Severus Rogue.

Hermione lui répondit par un sourire et il recommença son tour de table, cet air toujours enjoué sur le visage. La Gryffondor tourna le visage vers ses deux camarades qui la regardaient, mi-amusés, mi-étonnés.

 **\- Miss Granger, j'ai remarqué une baisse considérable de vos résultats, il est temps de vous ressaisir !** lança Ron en essayant d'imiter la voix du professeur Slughorn.  
 **\- Ce comportement n'est absolument pas digne de vous,** ajouta Harry.  
 **\- Vous avez terminé vos enfantillages ? Il sait comme moi que je suis la meilleure élève de cette classe.**

Harry approuva, Ron haussa les épaules, et ils terminèrent leur potion en se demandant ce que pouvait bien vouloir Slughorn à Hermione. La fin du cours arriva rapidement, et le professeur jugea la potion d'Hermione de « spectaculaire », celle d'Harry de « grandiose », et celle de Ron de « un tant soit peu passable ». Harry étouffa une exclamation de surprise quand il reçut un coup du manuel d'Hermione sur l'épaule.

 **\- Hé !**  
 **\- Grandiose ! Grandiose grâce à quoi ? À ce fichu livre dont tu ne sais toujours rien !**  
 **\- Peut-être, mais grâce à lui, je deviens aussi bon en potion que toi !**  
 **\- Ça s'appelle de la triche, sombre idiot !**  
 **\- C'est bien connu, ajouta Ron qui était en train de ranger ses affaires. Harry Potter est un tricheur. Je l'ai déjà vu essayer de tricher quand on joue aux échecs. Mais même en trichant, c'est moi qui gagne,** termina-t-il, fier de lui.  
 **\- Un jeu d'échecs et un livre où sont inscrits des sorts dont on ne sait rien, ce n'est absolument pas comparable ! Vous me fatiguez tous les deux, allez au cours du professeur McGonagall, je vous rejoins après avoir terminé avec Slughorn.**

Ron et Harry ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois, et se hâtèrent de quitter la salle de classe, Harry tenant soigneusement son manuel sous le bras. Dans sa précipitation, il en avait même oublié de nettoyer et de ranger son chaudron, ce qu'Hermione remarqua en soupirant. Elle termina de s'occuper de son chaudron et de celui d'Harry avant de rejoindre le professeur devant son bureau, pressée de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

 **\- Ah, miss Granger ! Vous voilà. Bien, très bien. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des petites soirées que j'ai l'habitude d'organiser ?**  
 **\- J'en ai eu quelques échos, oui,** répondit Hermione.  
 **\- Ces soirées sont, pour moi, l'occasion de saluer les élèves prometteurs, et en qui je fonde de grands espoirs. Je pense donc que mon petit club ne peut pas se passer de vous. Vos résultats sont aussi épatants que votre ambition, et tous les professeurs semblent vous adorer. Je serais ravi et enchanté de vous avoir à nos côtés.**  
 **\- Oh... C'est très aimable à vous,** commença Hermione, gênée. **Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais refuser une telle offre...**  
 **\- Merveilleux !** s'exclama le professeur Slughorn. **J'ai également proposé à votre ami, monsieur Potter, de se joindre à nous, mais il s'avère qu'il a toujours quelque chose de prévu... C'est un jeune homme très occupé.**  
 **\- Oui, très,** répondit Hermione en se retenant de sourire.  
 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravi d'avoir la meilleure élève de cette école ! La prochaine petite soirée aura lieu vendredi soir, j'espère vous y voir avec monsieur Potter.**  
 **\- Je vais faire de mon mieux,** promit la jeune femme.

Ravie d'avoir une nouvelle recrue entre ses rangs, le professeur Slughorn la laissa partir en lui rappelant de convaincre Harry de venir avec elle vendredi. Hermione rejoignit la salle de cours du professeur McGonagall où elle s'excusa de son retard et alla rejoindre Ron et Harry qui s'empêchèrent de lui poser trop de questions à cause du regard froid du professeur de métamorphose posé sur eux.

Hermione passa le reste de la semaine à essayer de convaincre Harry de l'accompagner à cette fameuse soirée, mais elle s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il était prêt à tout pour ne pas y aller. Il prétexta d'abord une séance d'entraînement qu'Hermione savait pertinemment fausse puisque Ron n'en avait pas. Il inventa également un cours particulier avec Dumbledore, puis un mal de ventre terrible qui l'empêchait de se déplacer de son lit. Ron, lui, boudait dans son coin, car il était le seul des trois à ne pas avoir été invité aux soirées du professeur Slughorn. Harry avait beau essayer de le convaincre que c'était une bonne chose de ne pas être invité, celui-ci n'en démordait pas. Vendredi arriva rapidement, et c'est résignée qu'Hermione descendit les escaliers du dortoir pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle repéra rapidement Harry et Ron, tranquillement installés sur l'un des canapés de la pièce.

 **\- Tu viens, Harry, on y va,** lança-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Harry releva la tête en sa direction, les sourcils froncés, et l'air visiblement perdu qui fit rire Ron malgré son petit caprice. Hermione insista et demanda une deuxième fois au brun de venir, et celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

 **\- Je ne peux pas.**  
 **\- Et pourquoi, cette fois-ci ?** demanda Hermione.  
 **\- J'ai... J'ai un rencard.**  
 **\- Ah oui ? Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?**  
 **\- Ron.**

Le concerné s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et Harry dut lui taper dans le dos pour calmer sa toux naissante. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à ce spectacle, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire devant la détermination d'Harry pour ne pas l'accompagner à la soirée.

 **\- Tu as un rencard. Avec Ron,** répéta-t-elle.  
 **\- Exactement. On te racontera tout quand tu seras revenue, bien évidemment.**  
 **\- Oui, voilà, on te racontera tout,** ajouta Ron qui s'était calmé.  
 **\- Est-ce que vous pourrez trouver cinq petites minutes, pendant votre rencard, pour vous rendre à la volière ? J'ai écrit cette lettre pour Fred, mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps de lui envoyer.**  
 **\- Bien sûr !** s'exclama Harry qui voyait là une excuse de plus pour ne pas se rendre à la soirée. **C'est comme si c'était fait.**  
 **\- Et interdiction de la lire !** lança Hermione en voyant Ron loucher sur la lettre.  
 **\- Comme si j'avais envie de lire une lettre dégoulinante d'amour,** bougonna Ron.  
 **\- Ne t'en fais pas,** ajouta Harry. **Je peux t'écrire une lettre d'amour si tu veux.**

La seule hypothèse d'imaginer son meilleur ami en train de lui écrire une lettre d'amour fit éclater de rire Ron, et Hermione se demanda ce qui était le pire entre ces deux-là, ou la soirée de Slughorn.

 **\- Bon, je vais vous laisser avant que les choses ne deviennent trop étranges entre vous, annonça Hermione en tendant la lettre à Harry. Profitez de la soirée pour avancer dans vos devoirs. À tout à l'heure.**

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de leur part et se dirigea vers la sortie. En passant devant la Grosse Dame, Hermione repensa à toutes ces fois où elle avait vu Fred se prendre la tête avec la femme du portrait, sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser entrer, tout comme son frère. Une animosité sans nom s'était installée entre eux, et Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. À cette pensée, Hermione s'arrêta, fit légèrement demi-tour et alla se placer devant le portrait qui gardait la porte de Gryffondor.

 **\- Il va falloir choisir mon enfant, tu entres ou tu sors ?** demanda la Grosse Dame.  
 **\- Pourquoi détestez-vous Fred Weasley ?** interrogea Hermione sous le regard surpris du portrait.  
 **\- Fred Weasley... L'un des jumeaux rouquins incorrigibles ? C'est très simple. Lors de leur première année, ils se sont amusés à tartiner mon portrait entier de mousse au chocolat. Pour me nourrir, soi-disant. Le professeur McGonagall était furieuse, si mes souvenirs sont bons, ils ont eu droit à des heures de retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Poudlard se porte bien mieux sans eux, croyez-moi.**

Hermione s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas toutes les farces dont ils avaient été les auteurs, mais de là à tartiner tout un tableau de mousse au chocolat, il y avait un gouffre. La jeune femme nota mentalement d'en parler à Fred dans sa prochaine lettre, s'excusa auprès de la Grosse Dame de l'avoir dérangé, et également pour la mousse au chocolat, et commença son ascension dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le professeur Slughorn et les autres invités.

Un peu plus d'un mois était passé depuis son retour à Poudlard. Chaque jour, Fred lui manquait. Hermione pensait naïvement qu'avec le temps, le manque allait s'estomper, mais elle se rendait compte que le temps avait finalement l'effet inverse. Chaque jour qui passait ne faisait qu'accroître le manque, et les lettres qu'elle recevait de sa part ne faisaient que l'amplifier davantage. En lisant ses mots, elle espérait le voir devant elle, entendre sa voix, sentir sa peau. Et c'est dans ces moments-là que la réalité lui sautait au visage et qu'elle constatait qu'elle n'allait pas le revoir durant une durée indéterminée. Hermione commençait même à en vouloir à Poudlard de la séparer de Fred, et même au temps, d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il ait deux ans de plus qu'elle. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit là. Pour l'entendre se moquer d'elle en apprenant qu'elle était l'une des invitées du club de Slughorn. Même pour enfreindre le règlement, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là. Le voir partir dans les cuisines en pleine nuit, l'accompagner parfois. Se rendre dans la salle sur demande et n'en sortir qu'au matin, avant le réveil des autres élèves. Entendre Rusard leur hurler dessus en les poursuivant avec son balai. Hermione avait l'impression de ne pas avoir pu profiter pleinement de Fred avec la dictature d'Ombrage qui avait été mise en place. Cette dictature qui imposait, entre autres, aux élèves filles et garçons de se tenir éloignés d'au moins cinquante centimètres. Hermione avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Fred s'était collé à elle en croisant Ombrage dans les couloirs. Elle ne comptait plus les heures de retenue qu'elle avait miraculeusement évitées. Mais à présent, si pour retrouver Fred elle devait aller en retenue, c'est avec le sourire qu'elle irait. Pour pouvoir, justement, retrouver son sourire à lui.

Ces pensées l'avaient rendue encore plus maussade, et c'est sans le moindre enthousiasme qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte du professeur Slughorn. Elle se retourna cependant en entendant des pas derrière elle, et Hermione jura qu'elle voyait une étoile tombée du ciel.

 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es là toi aussi ?**

Seth Cubbins lui répondit par un sourire sous les yeux étonnés de la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir ici. À défaut d'avoir Harry, elle allait au moins avoir Seth à ses côtés, aussi surprenante soit sa présence.

 **\- Hé oui, je suis un membre privilégié du club de Slugh !**  
 **\- Mais... Mais comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire, sans vouloir t'offenser... Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de tes notes que tu es invité...**  
 **\- Je sais que tu as fait des miracles, mais non, je ne suis pas devenu le meilleur élève de ma classe en si peu de temps,** répondit Seth en riant. **Non, la vérité c'est que Slugh connaît ma grand-mère. Tu sais, la grand-mère démoniaque aux mille prédictions dont je t'ai déjà parlé.**  
 **\- Oui, celle qui t'a empêché d'aller à une sortie scolaire, car elle avait prédit que tu allais te casser le bras, ou la jambe, je ne sais plus...**

Durant leurs séances de rattrapage, Seth lui avait souvent parlé de sa grand-mère, et de sa famille en général. Il faut dire qu'il avait énormément d'anecdotes à raconter à ce sujet et pour lui, tout prétexte était bon pour faire une pause dans leur travail.

 **\- Celle-là même !** s'exclama Seth. Difficile de l'oublier. **C'est elle qui a prédit à Slugh qu'il allait devenir professeur. Perso, je pense qu'ils ont eu une aventure ensemble, mais je n'en ai jamais eu la confirmation...,** ajouta le Poufsouffle en chuchotant.  
 **\- Je ne veux pas connaître la vie privée de ta grand-mère, et encore moins celle de mon professeur,** répondit Hermione en souriant. **Mais on ferait mieux d'y aller, car je crois que nous sommes les derniers.**  
 **\- Depuis quand Hermione Granger, la toute puissante, arrive en retard ?**  
 **\- Hermione Granger la toute puissante n'avait pas spécialement envie de venir, et en plus, je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Harry de m'accompagner.**  
 **\- Quel ami ingrat. Moi, c'est l'inverse, Jimmy m'a limite supplié pour pouvoir m'accompagner, mais il semble être invisible aux yeux de Slugh. Avec lui, t'es son petit protégé, ou tu n'es rien du tout. Jimmy est devenu rien du tout.**

Hermione leva un sourcil, amusée, face au débit impressionnant de paroles dont Seth pouvait faire preuve. Au début de leur relation, lors des premiers cours, Seth était plus réservé, voire même gêné de demander de l'aide à la Gryffondor. Mais plus les cours avançaient, plus le jeune homme montrait qui il était vraiment, à savoir un bon vivant. Et un ami loyal, d'après ce qu'Hermione pouvait en juger avec Jimmy. S'inscrire à la chorale seulement pour ne pas laisser son ami y aller seul était déjà une grande preuve de loyauté.

 **\- Ron est dans le même cas que Jimmy,** répondit Hermione en toquant à la porte.

Rapidement, trop rapidement aux yeux des deux élèves, la porte s'ouvrit à l'aide la magie et une odeur appétissante arriva jusqu'à eux. Ils virent en premier une table ronde où étaient déjà attablés les autres élèves et le professeur Slughorn qui les accueillit en écartant les deux bras, la mine enjouée.

 **\- Miss Granger, Monsieur Cubbins, entrez donc !**

N'ayant plus le choix, les deux concernés entrèrent dans la pièce et Hermione fit rapidement le tour de la table du regard. Elle croisa le sourire chaleureux du professeur Slughorn, l'air supérieur de Blaise Zabini, le visage un peu perdu d'une élève dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, mais qui portait l'uniforme de Serdaigle. Hermione retint une grimace en croisant le regard de Cormac McLaggen, ainsi qu'une expression de surprise en voyant Ginny assise à côté du professeur Slughorn. La rouquine lui adressa un sourire, visiblement soulagée de voir Hermione ici.

 **\- Allons, allons, ne restez pas debout, prenez place !**

Hermione fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la table des yeux à la recherche des places disponibles. Elle en trouva une entre l'élève de Serdaigle et Cormac, ainsi qu'une autre entre Ginny et Blaise Zabini. Hermione capta le regard de Seth pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait aller à côté de la rouquine, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et alla se placer devant la chaise libre. La Gryffondor lui lança un regard noir et Seth dut se retenir de rire en la voyant aller s'asseoir à côté de Cormac, les joues rouges d'énervement.

 **\- Je présume que monsieur Potter n'a pas pu se joindre à nous,** commenta le professeur Slughorn qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. **Quel dommage... J'espère qu'il sera de la partie la prochaine fois.**

Hermione marmonna indistinctement qu'elle l'espérait aussi tout en prenant place et elle essaya de s'installer dignement tout en évitant le regard de Seth, qu'elle sentait posé sur elle.

 **\- Comme on se retrouve,** murmura Cormac à ses côtés.  
 **\- Un vrai enchantement,** répondit Hermione sans lui accorder un regard.  
 **\- Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, le dîner va pouvoir commencer ! J'espère que vous avez faim, le repas s'annonce somptueux ! Miss Granger, vous pourrez dire à votre ami qu'il a manqué quelque chose.**  
 **\- Je n'y manquerai pas,** lança-t-elle dans un sourire hypocrite.

Le professeur Slughorn claqua des doigts et sept assiettes arrivèrent en file indienne en lévitant grâce à la magie, et allèrent se poser délicatement devant chaque convive. Pendant qu'Hermione examinait le contenu de son assiette, les verres se remplissaient seuls. Devant elle se trouvait des toasts et des petits fours. Le genre d'entrée que sa mère faisait lors des repas de Noël, pensa Hermione.

 **\- Allez-y, n'hésitez pas, il y en a encore tout un petit tas pour les plus gourmands d'entre vous.**

Chaque élève semblait hésiter à manger le premier, et ce fut finalement Seth qui se lança en engloutissant l'un de ses petits fours. Il leva un pouce en l'air en direction du professeur Slughorn pour exprimer son contentement, faisant rire Ginny qui se décida elle aussi à manger.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, celui-là ?** grogna Cormac à côté d'Hermione. **Si ce boulet est invité, n'importe qui peut l'être. Slughorn devrait avoir honte de nous mettre à la même table,** ajouta-t-il alors que le concerné lançait la discussion avec Blaise.  
 **\- Seth a parfaitement sa place ici,** le défendit Hermione malgré sa trahison.  
 **\- Tu veux rire ? Ses notes sont déplorables, et tout le monde est au courant qu'il a failli redoubler. Ce mec est inutile.**  
 **\- Il n'a peut-être pas les meilleures notes qui soient, mais au moins il a des valeurs, contrairement à certains.**

Hermione sentit le regard noir de Cormac posé sur elle, et elle aperçut également le mince sourire qui avait brièvement éclairé le visage de l'élève de Serdaigle, qui avait bien sûr tout entendu. Cormac McLaggen avait la réputation d'être impulsif, et Hermione espérait qu'elle n'était pas allée trop loin. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer, et encore moins à cause de Cormac.

 **\- Arrête de croire que tu es plus maligne que tu n'es, Hermione, c'est un conseil,** répondit le blond.  
 **\- Sinon quoi ?**  
 **\- Sinon, tu pourrais le regretter un jour ou l'autre. Tu as de la chance d'être mignonne, ça t'évite de te mettre certains garçons à dos.**

Hermione aurait voulu lutter, mais elle piqua malgré tout un fard en entendant les dernières paroles du Gryffondor. Seul Fred lui disait qu'elle était belle, et peut-être que Viktor Krum le lui avait dit une fois ou deux. Mais jamais ce n'était venu de la part d'un autre élève de Poudlard, alors elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se contenta donc de fixer son assiette en l'entendant rire à ses côtés.

 **\- Seth, dis-moi, comment va ta grand-mère ?** demanda Slughorn qui en avait terminé avec Blaise. **Je parie que son don pour les prédictions est toujours aussi délicieux qu'autrefois.**  
 **\- Hum... Oui, délicieux. C'est le mot,** répondit Seth en grimaçant. **Et elle se porte comme un charme.**  
 **\- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, tu lui transmettras mes amitiés.**

Le reste du repas se déroula de la même manière, et Hermione ne demanda qu'une chose, en finir au plus vite pour retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Pour se sentir moins seules, Hermione et l'élève de Serdaigle, qui s'appelait Melinda Bobbin, s'étaient tournées mutuellement l'une vers l'autre pour se serrer les coudes. La Gryffondor continuait également à sentir le regard de Cormac sur elle de temps à autre, et au fur et à mesure du repas, elle se rapprochait discrètement de Melinda pour éviter la main du blond qui s'approchait un peu trop près de la sienne. En face d'elle, Seth et Ginny semblaient s'amuser et étaient visiblement les seuls à apprécier le repas. Le professeur Slughorn semblait ravi de retrouver le Poufsouffle, et il lui accorda une grande partie de son attention, ainsi qu'à Ginny qui se joignait joyeusement à la conversation. Quand le dessert arriva, Hermione se dépêcha de finir le sien et elle intima à Seth et à Ginny d'en faire de même du regard. Longtemps, bien trop longtemps après aux yeux de certains, le professeur Slughorn leur annonça qu'il était temps de rentrer, tout en leur précisant qu'il leur indiquerait plus tard la date du prochain souper. Hermione et Melinda furent les premières à se lever, et après avoir salué leur professeur, elles quittèrent la salle, soulagées d'en avoir terminé. Elles se séparèrent en se souhaitant une bonne nuit et Hermione attendit Seth et Ginny qui tardaient à sortir.

 **\- Bonne nuit, Hermione,** lança Cormac en passant devant elle. **Rêve bien de moi.**

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel alors que le blond partait en riant, et elle vit également Blaise partir sans adresser un mot à personne. Hermione entendit le rire délicat de Ginny à l'intérieur du bureau de Slughorn et ils se décidèrent finalement à sortir, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Le repas n'était pas assez long ?**  
 **\- Moi j'ai trouvé ça sympathique,** répondit Ginny.  
 **\- Oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas toi qui étais à côté de Cormac. D'ailleurs, toi,** lança Hermione en se tournant vers Seth, **je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as volé ma place ?!**  
 **\- La compagnie me semblait plus plaisante de ce côté-là,** répondit le Poufsouffle en souriant.  
 **\- Tu n'avais qu'à arriver dans les premiers, et tu aurais pu t'asseoir où bon te semblait,** commenta Ginny, amusée. **La prochaine fois, tu pourras venir de notre côté, nous t'y autorisons.**  
 **\- Oh, ne vous donnez pas cette peine.**

Hermione se mit alors à marcher d'un pas rythmé dans les couloirs de l'école, suivie de près par Seth et Ginny qui continuaient à parler gaiement derrière elle. La Gryffondor faisait celle qui les ignorait complètement, mais d'une oreille distraite, elle pouvait entendre le Poufsouffle parler de Jimmy, son meilleur ami, à Ginny. Seth et Jimmy lui faisaient un peu penser à Harry et Ron. Toujours ensemble pour le meilleur et le pire, mais surtout le pire. Et toujours l'un en train d'évoquer l'autre lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Au détour de nombreux couloirs, Hermione s'arrêta alors que Ginny laissait échapper un rire et ils ne tardèrent pas à la rattraper.

 **\- Tiens, tu te souviens de nous ?** demanda Seth en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
 **\- C'est ici que vos chemins se séparent, les cuisines sont à gauche, et nous, nous allons à droite.**  
 **\- Elle te déteste,** murmura Ginny à Seth.  
 **\- Affirmatif,** répondit celui-ci en souriant. **Et bien puisque je suis si injustement congédié dans mon dortoir, je m'en vais. À plus, Ginny.**

La rouquine lui répondit d'un signe de main, et Seth s'en alla en direction des cuisines de Poudlard sans un mot pour Hermione. Il croisa en passant devant elle son regard amusé et ne put se retenir de sourire en partant. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son dortoir où il salua les quelques personnes encore présentes puis il monta dans son dortoir, pressé de s'affaler sur son lit. Le Poufsouffle y retrouva Jimmy et Alby, ses deux camarades de chambre, visiblement occupés à faire léviter une chaise.

 **\- Vos occupations sont terribles, vous le savez j'espère ?**  
 **\- Tu veux rire ?** répondit Jimmy sans regarder le nouvel arrivant. **On est en train de battre le record.**  
 **\- Sérieux ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'il tiens le sort ?**  
 **\- Une heure.**  
 **\- Et je te jure que le bout de ma baguette est en train de me brûler les doigts,** ajouta Alby, concentré sur la chaise en l'air.

Jimmy approuva, Seth se moqua, et Alby essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front. À première vue, les trois élèves n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. Quand Seth était mat de peau aux yeux marron, Jimmy, lui, était pâle aux yeux verts. Alby, quant à lui, était noir de peau et un peu plus rondouillard que ses deux camarades. Seth se laissa tomber sur son lit et se retrouva ainsi près de Jimmy qui était assis par terre pour admirer le travail d'Alby.

 **\- Alors avec Slug ?**  
 **\- Le repas était trop bon !**  
 **\- Non, mais toi tu boufferais des cailloux,** commenta Alby. **Y'avait qui ?**  
 **\- Zabini, McLagen, une Serdaigle que je ne connais pas, Ginny Weasley, Hermione...**  
 **\- Bwahhhhh !** s'exclama brusquement Jimmy en pointant Seth du doigt.

Sous la surprise du cri poussé par le Poufsouffle, Alby en avait fait tomber la fameuse chaise qui tenait en l'air depuis plus d'une heure et, furieux, lui avait lancé sa baguette en pleine tête. Seth regarda la scène en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

 **\- Pourquoi tu cries comme ça, toi ? Regarde la chaise !**  
 **\- J'y peux rien si tu te laisses déconcentrer trop facilement !**  
 **\- Et moi j'y peux rien si tu cries comme une gonzesse !**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'ailleurs ?** demanda Seth.  
 **\- C'est parce qu'il y avait Hermione avec toi, et on sait tous qu'Hermione et toi égal amour pour toujours.**

Oubliant sa colère, Alby éclata de rire sous la mine écarlate de Seth qui s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

 **\- Amour éternel pour la vie,** ajouta Alby entre deux crises de rire.  
 **\- Mais fermez-là, vous deux,** répondit Seth en souriant. **Y'a pas d'amour, ni éternel, ni pour la vie, ni pour toujours, on parle d'Hermione ! Elle m'aide pour les cours.**  
 **\- Oui, oui, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'y passe durant ces petits cours de soutien...,** commenta Jimmy.  
 **\- Ils se terminent peut-être sous la table, r** enchérit Alby.  
 **\- C'est vous deux qui allez terminer sous la table si vous continuez comme ça,** lança Seth en riant. **Hermione n'est pas Maggie.**  
 **\- On sait, on sait,** répondit Jimmy en levant les yeux au ciel. **Et personne ne vaut Maggie.**

 _Personne ne vaut Maggie._

Un peu plus loin, dans l'une des chambres du dortoir de Gryffondor, Hermione venait de s'installer dans son lit, accompagnée d'un livre. Elle avait espéré croiser Harry et Ron en passant dans la salle commune, mais ils s'étaient avérés introuvables. Hermione tourna la tête sur la droite, et la première chose qu'elle vit fut la petite sphère en verre offerte par Fred. Sphère qui brillait par sa transparence en ce moment. Signe que Fred Weasley ne pensait pas à elle. La Gryffondor ne s'en alarma pas, le rouquin ne pouvait pas continuellement penser à elle, et il était même fort possible qu'à cette heure-ci, il soit encore à la boutique avec George. Mais il lui manquait. Il lui manquait parfois si fort qu'elle n'arrivait plus à lire, ou à réviser. Depuis son retour à Poudlard, elle se sentait à mille lieues de Fred. La journée, elle faisait bonne figure, n'évoquant que très rarement Fred et le manque qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Mais à l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait.

 _Personne ne vaut Fred._


	50. Deuxième tome - Treizième chapitre

_Treizième chapitre_

Il n'était que 06h30 lorsque Hermione s'était réveillée à Poudlard.  
Loin de là, il était déjà 07h40 lorsque Fred s'était enfin décidé à sortir de son lit.

Elle aimait prendre son temps pour se préparer, relire un peu ses cours et aller déjeuner alors que la grande salle était presque vide.  
Il aimait traîner dans son lit, laisser sonner son réveil durant de longues minutes et se préparer à la hâte pour aller ouvrir le magasin sans retard.

Hermione prenait sensiblement le même petit déjeuner depuis des années. Un verre de jus d'orange, un morceau de brioche préparée par les Elfes de Poudlard, ainsi qu'un des nombreux fruits qui ornaient la table.  
Fred déjeunait généralement tout en terminant de mettre son pantalon ou ses chaussures, et avalait ce qu'il avait sous le coude. Un restant de morceau de gâteau de la veille offert par Molly, une tartine préparée à la hâte, voire même un sandwich fait en deux minutes.

Elle était ensuite rejointe par Harry et Ron, la mine encore endormie, se plaignant déjà des cours à suivre.  
Il retrouvait George à l'entrée de l'appartement et ils descendaient rapidement à la boutique, les minutes les rapprochant de plus en plus de l'heure d'ouverture du magasin.

Hermione regardait Ron prendre un déjeuner pour cinq et répondait à Harry qui lui demandait à quelle heure elle s'était levée.  
Fred et George se mettaient d'accord en un regard, l'un allant ouvrir la porte alors que l'autre allait enlever le désordre sur le comptoir ainsi que le nettoyer à l'aide de la magie.

Elle s'indigna lorsque Ron lui raconta comment Harry avait utilisé l'un des sortilèges du Prince de Sang-mêlé sur lui le matin même, suspendant ainsi le rouquin en l'air, comme si un crochet invisible le soulevait par la cheville.  
Il se hâta de remplir l'une des étagères qui étaient vides et dont ils n'avaient pas eu le temps, et surtout le courage, de s'occuper la veille.

Hermione essaya une nouvelle fois de faire comprendre à Harry que garder ce livre de potions était une mauvaise idée, mais pour ne pas changer, celui-ci fit la sourde oreille, prétextant qu'elle n'aimait pas le Prince, car il était meilleur qu'elle en potions.  
Fred envoya un carton dans la réserve à l'aide de la magie, mais ne faisant pas attention à la trajectoire du carton, il percuta de plein fouet George qui passait par là.

Les trois amis finirent leur déjeuner, Hermione ayant décidé de remettre cette conversation sur le Prince de Sang-mêlé à plus tard, et ils se levèrent pour rejoindre Rusard devant les portes de chêne de l'entrée.  
Fred était écroulé de rire alors que George essayait de se relever tant bien que mal. Le carton renversé contenait des marque-pages accrocheurs, et n'ayant pas de pages auxquelles se raccrocher, ils essayaient maintenant de s'accrocher aux habits du rouquin.

Rusard vérifia les noms des élèves qui avaient l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard et le concierge s'appliqua à faire passer tout le monde trois fois de suite au Capteur de Dissimulation, sous les protestations de certains élèves, dont Ron.  
Fred aida finalement son frère à se débarrasser des marque-pages et à les ranger de nouveau dans le carton, puis le premier client matinal ne tarda pas à arriver.

xxx

Le trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ne fut pas des plus agréables. Le vent était glacé, le ciel orageux, et Hermione regretta de ne pas être restée au chaud à la bibliothèque, ou bien dans la salle commune. Ron poussa une plainte lorsqu'il vit le magasin de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko condamné par des planches, et il se consola en se dirigeant chez Honeydukes, Harry et Hermione sur ses talons. Le magasin était bondé, mais au moins, il y faisait chaud. La Gryffondor regarda rapidement les étalages alors que les deux garçons faisaient un tour plus détaillé, et elle décida de les attendre près de la sortie, n'ayant pas envie de se mêler à tous les autres sorciers. Hermione attendit une petite dizaine de minutes avant de voir Ron et Harry revenir avec quelques provisions sucrées.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?** demanda Ron, une fois dehors.  
 **\- On n'a qu'à faire un tour aux Trois Balais, on y sera au chaud,** proposa Harry.

xxx

Fred s'occupait des clients, alternant de temps en temps la place derrière le comptoir avec George. Il se sentait vraiment à sa place, ici, dans ce magasin, et ne pourrait jamais regretter la décision qu'ils avaient prise. Quitter Poudlard et monter cette affaire était la meilleure chose qu'ils aient faite depuis des années, et voir la fierté dans le regard de leur mère les remplissait de bonheur. Molly avait bien sûr été réticente au début, mais elle avait vite compris que cette vie était celle à laquelle ils étaient destinés depuis le début. Fred aimait voir les yeux des gamins s'émerveiller devant leurs étalages, il aimait le brouhaha ambiant dans lequel ils étaient plongés à longueur de journée, et surtout, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Durant l'été, ils avaient eu l'aide d'Angelina, et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, ils comprenaient à quel point son aide avait été précieuse. Angelina avait décidé de reprendre ses études pour devenir Médicomage. Elle aimait le Quidditch, mais ce n'était pas ce pour quoi elle était faite. Elle était revenue les voir deux fois depuis la rentrée scolaire, et les jumeaux étaient ravis de voir qu'elle allait doucement mieux.

Vers dix heures, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Molly Weasley, chaudement emmitouflée dans un manteau épais. Elle prit ses deux grands fils dans ses bras, et leur tendit une tarte fraîchement préparée sous les moqueries des deux rouquins. À chaque fois que la mère de famille venait les voir, elle leur apportait quelque chose à manger.

 **\- Tu nous engraisses pour Noël, c'est ça ?** demanda George.  
 **\- C'est ça, elle veut faire de nous des dindes farcies,** répondit Fred.  
 **\- On vous a percée à jour, madame !**  
 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous engraisser pour faire de vous des dindes,** lança Molly. **Toi, tu ferais mieux de filer si tu ne veux pas être en retard. Après, tu vas te plaindre de l'avoir manquée.**

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Fred n'échappa à personne, et sans demander son reste, il fila à l'arrière-boutique pour enfiler un manteau et une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il repassa à la boutique pour sortir, prit rapidement sa mère dans ses bras, lança à son jumeau de ne pas mettre le feu à la boutique sans lui, remercia encore une fois Molly de prendre la relève pendant son absence, puis transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Il avait tout prévu. Au cours des dernières lettres échangées avec Ron et Harry, ceux-ci lui avaient affirmé qu'ils feraient en sorte d'emmener Hermione aux Trois Balais pour dix heures, là où il devait la rejoindre pour lui faire la surprise. Un mois et demi qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et pourtant, Fred avait l'impression que ça faisait des lustres. Il atterrit non loin des Trois Balais et termina le chemin à pied, baissant le visage pour échapper au mieux au vent glacial. Il écourta les conversations avec les élèves qui le reconnaissaient, puis arriva finalement devant le pub, visiblement bondé.

Fred y entra et parcourut la pièce des yeux. Il croisa de nombreux visages connus, puisque la plupart des occupants étaient des élèves de Poudlard, en ce jour de sortie. Il en salua discrètement quelques-uns et s'aventura un peu plus loin, à la recherche du trio inséparable. Fred cherchait les cheveux roux de Ron, qu'il jugeait plus facilement repérables que les autres. Mais ce n'est finalement pas son jeune frère qu'il vit en premier, mais des cheveux bruns, ondulés et décoiffés à cause du vent. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. En relevant les yeux, Fred vit Harry et Ron en face de la Gryffondor. D'après ce qu'il en voyait, Harry et Hermione étaient en grande conversation avec un homme au ventre rebondi qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors que Ron semblait bouder dans son coin. Fred attendit que la conversation avec l'homme se termine, puis, le voyant partir, il sortit de la poche de son manteau une lettre, un peu cornée à cause du trajet. Il sortit également sa baguette, et à l'aide de cette dernière, il fit léviter la lettre jusqu'à la table du trio, et elle alla se poser délicatement devant Hermione.

xxx

Hermione essayait de convaincre Ron que les soirées de Slughorn n'étaient pas aussi merveilleuses qu'il le prétendait lorsqu'elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase en voyant une enveloppe tenir seule en l'air avant de se poser devant elle. Étonnée, elle lança un regard suspect à Ron et Harry qui haussèrent les épaules en lui disant de regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Suspicieuse, Hermione prit l'enveloppe entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel étaient écrits deux petits mots.

 ** _"Retourne-toi."_**

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, Ron loucha sur le morceau de parchemin pour essayer de lire et Harry, qui avait levé les yeux, venait de croiser le regard de Fred qui attendait, un peu plus loin, accoudé à l'une des poutres du pub. Il esquissa un mince sourire et Hermione se retourna enfin. Elle cherchait quelqu'un, mais ne savait pas qui, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur une personne. Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer, un sourire étirer ses lèvres, et elle sentait en elle tant de sensations qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots dessus. Sur le moment, Hermione jurait n'avoir jamais rien vu de plus beau que Fred, présent aux Trois Balais, accoudé à cette poutre. Mais surtout, rien ne pouvait égaler le sourire qu'il affichait. Ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué pendant un mois et demi.

xxx

Tu es là. Juste devant moi. À quelques pas. Plus près que je n'aurai jamais pu l'espérer. Il me suffit de te voir, de croiser ton regard, pour oublier tout autour de moi. Il ne faut que ton sourire pour que je me lève de ma chaise, laissant Harry et Ron derrière moi, afin de m'approcher de toi qui n'as toujours pas bougé.

 **\- Salut,** murmures-tu alors que j'arrive à ta hauteur.  
 **\- Salut,** je réponds en souriant.  
 **\- Viens avec moi.**

Je te demande où alors que tu me prends la main pour nous faire sortir des Trois Balais. Derrière nous, j'entends Ron lancer un "c'est ça, abandonne-nous !", sous le rire d'Harry qui lui dit de la fermer. Tu nous entraînes dehors, et étrangement, ma main ainsi dans la tienne me donne l'impression que le vent est moins glacial. Je ressens alors le sentiment désagréable d'être un peu trop dépendante de toi pour mon bien, mais encore une fois, un regard de ta part et tout part en fumée. Tu continues à marcher sans que je ne sache où, et soudainement, je décide de m'arrêter, freinant ta course par la même occasion.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demandes-tu en te retournant vers moi.  
 **\- On a oublié quelque chose.**

Je comble alors la mince distance qui nous sépare, examine ton visage comme pour en graver les traits dans ma mémoire, et j'approche mon visage du tien pour venir déposer mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Je te sens sourire contre moi avant de placer tes mains dans mon dos pour me rapprocher encore plus près et amplifier notre baiser. Par ce temps glacial, les rues de Pré-au-Lard sont pratiquement vides, et dans tous les cas, je me fiche bien de qui pourrait nous voir. Je veux profiter de toi tant que tu es encore là, tant que tu ne m'échappes pas.

 **\- Du temps où j'étais à Poudlard, les excursions à Pré-au-Lard étaient nettement moins sympas,** commentes-tu quand tes lèvres quittent les miennes.  
 **\- Tu as laissé George seul à la boutique ?**  
 **\- Maman est venue prendre le relai. Elle m'a dit de faire un gros bisou à Ron de sa part, mais je vais faire comme si j'avais oublié.**

Je ris, et tu prends de nouveau ma main pour reprendre notre route, alors que je ne sais toujours pas où tu nous mènes. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, car je peux me contenter de l'essentiel, à savoir ta présence près de moi et ta main dans la mienne. Même le froid ne me dérange plus.

 **\- Jolie écharpe,** dis-je en te regardant de nouveau.  
 **\- C'est pour me fondre dans la masse, peut-être que, comme ça, je pourrai rentrer à Poudlard avec toi.**  
 **\- Mais dis-moi, l'école te manquerait ?**  
 **\- Absolument pas,** réponds-tu en riant. **Juste toi.**

Je sens mes joues rougir, et ce n'est clairement pas à cause du froid qui me picore la peau. Nous marchons encore un petit peu jusqu'à ce que tu t'arrêtes devant La Tête de Sanglier, à mon grand étonnement.

 **\- On va aller ici ?**  
 **\- C'est plus tranquille que les Trois Balais. Et l'odeur de chèvre, je ne connais rien de plus romantique.**

Tu ouvres la porte et fais une sorte de révérence pour me laisser entrer la première. Immédiatement, l'odeur de chèvre caractéristique de la Tête de Sanglier me parvient aux narines et je fronce le nez sous ton regard.

 **\- Un problème avec le chèvre ?** demandes-tu en souriant en coin.  
 **\- Aucun. J'adore. C'est raffiné, délicat.**

Tu ris franchement en nous entraînant vers une table libre. Nous avons le choix puisque le pub miteux est pratiquement vide. Nous nous asseyons à l'une des tables du fond et je me remémore rapidement la première réunion que nous avons eue ici, la fois où l'Armée de Dumbledore a vu le jour. Tu étais là, toi aussi, et nous n'étions pas encore ensemble. C'était l'époque où tu me tournais autour, avec George, pour tenter de rendre Ron jaloux. Je ne sais pas si, ce jour-là, tu faisais semblant pour agacer ton frère, mais je me souviens t'avoir entendu me dire que ma présence rendrait ces cours supplémentaires plus agréables. J'avais rougi jusqu'aux oreilles en essayant de te le cacher, sans grand résultat.

 **\- Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas avec moi.**

Tu m'interromps dans mes pensées et mon regard glisse vers toi. Ton visage s'est affirmé, comparé à cette période de nos vies. Tu as pris en maturité. Je te trouve plus posé. Tranquille. Presque serein. Tu fais ce que tu as toujours voulu faire, et ça te va merveilleusement bien.

 **\- Si, j'étais avec toi, justement. Je repensais à notre première réunion pour l'AD, celle que nous avions faite ici.**  
 **\- Un grand succès,** commentes-tu.

Je m'attarde encore sur ton visage, et en le voyant, je me rends compte que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Rien ne m'en empêche, si ce n'est l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. L'ambiance qui règne ici, et le regard du serveur qui nous espionne du coin de l'œil. Derrière toi, il y a une fenêtre qui donne droit sur la rue. Une fenêtre crasseuse, si sale que la lumière du jour ne passe pratiquement pas, mais je peux quand même voir que la rue est vide. Les passants sont rares, et je ne pense pas que le froid glacial d'aujourd'hui en soit la cause.

 **\- C'est comment, dehors ?** je demande alors.  
 **\- Froid. Et humide.**  
 **\- Non,** je te corrige en souriant. **C'est comment, sur le Chemin de Traverse ?**

Ton sourire s'efface petit à petit, et je regrette presque de t'avoir posé cette question. Mais j'ai envie de savoir. Je le veux, et j'en ai besoin. À Poudlard, c'est comme si nous étions coupés du monde. Nos seuls liens avec l'extérieur sont les lettres que nous recevons, ainsi que la Gazette du Sorcier. Poudlard est comme un cocon, et toi, tu es hors de ce cocon.

 **\- Ce n'est... Plus vraiment pareil,** réponds-tu.

Tu n'as malheureusement pas le temps de m'en dire plus, car le serveur qui nous regardait du coin de l'œil vient de faire son apparition à notre table. L'homme ne me dit rien, mais il faut dire que nous ne fréquentons pas souvent la Tête de Sanglier.

 **\- Qu'est-ce j'vous sers ?**  
 **\- Une bière au beurre,** annonces-tu.  
 **\- Un thé, s'il vous plaît.**  
 **\- On a qu'à la menthe,** précise l'homme trapu.  
 **\- À la menthe, dans ce cas.**

L'homme part, visiblement ennuyé de devoir nous servir, et je l'entends bougonner lorsque l'un des seuls clients du pub l'interpelle, un peu plus loin de nous, ordonnant d'être resservi en whisky Pur-feu. Je reporte finalement mon attention sur toi, qui me regarde observer ce qui nous entoure.

 **\- Tu n'as pas terminé, pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est plus pareil ?**  
 **\- Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ?**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Je te l'ai dit. Tu es comme un barrage. Il y a Poudlard, il y a toi, et il y a le monde extérieur. Tu es entre les deux et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu vois, de ton côté du barrage, parce que du mien, je ne vois rien.**

Tu me souris, peut-être sans même t'en rendre compte. Sourire est comme un automatisme chez toi. J'ai l'impression de gâcher ce moment, avec toutes mes interrogations, mais je suis ici, de mon côté du barrage, alors que je préférerais être de l'autre côté, avec toi, et voir ce qu'il se passe réellement. Tu tends un peu ton bras sur la table pour que ta main vienne attraper la mienne, et le contact de tes doigts contre les miens me fait frissonner.

 **\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir. C'est comme ici. Les gens ne s'attardent pas dehors, ils entrent rapidement dans les magasins et en sortent aussi vite. Ils ne sourient plus vraiment de la même manière non plus.**

Tout en parlant, tu joues distraitement avec mes doigts, comme si tu étais détaché de tout ça, comme si ça ne te concernait pas. Peut-être que, toi aussi, tu es dans un cocon, à l'intérieur de votre magasin. Peut-être que tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face.

 **\- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu souris toujours de la même manière ?**  
 **\- Parce que mon sourire manquerait trop à ceux qui m'entourent,** réponds-tu en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je souris, amusée, et ce clin d'œil me rappelle tous ceux que tu m'as déjà adressés, autrefois, quand tu étais à Poudlard. Les clins d'œil sont comme les sourires, ils te caractérisent, et ils sont l'une des choses qui ont fait que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, alors que je ne demandais rien, à part réussir mes BUSES. Prise d'une envie subite, je me lève de ma chaise poussiéreuse et m'approche de toi. Tu sembles comprendre mon intention puisque tu recules légèrement ta chaise, me laissant ainsi m'asseoir sur tes genoux. Je passe un bras derrière ta nuque alors qu'une de tes mains se pose sur mon dos. À cette proximité, je pourrais sentir ton odeur, mais malheureusement, celle du chèvre l'emporte sur la tienne.

 **\- Je crois que le serveur a oublié nos boissons.**  
 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment serveur,** murmures-tu en regardant en direction du comptoir vide.  
 **\- Et moi qui rêvais de ce thé à la menthe...**  
 **\- J'ai peut-être mieux,** réponds-tu.  
 **\- Ça va être dur de rivaliser...**

Tu ris, et ta main qui se trouvait toujours dans mon dos monte un peu plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre mes cheveux. Tes doigts s'emmêlent à mes boucles indisciplinées à cause du vent, et d'une légère pression, tu approches mon visage du tien. Tes lèvres contre les miennes valent tous les thés du monde, mais je me garderais bien de te le dire. Comme ça, ici avec toi, j'arrive à oublier l'odeur de chèvre, j'oublie le client mécontent de ne pas avoir eu son Whisky qui nous regarde peut-être, j'oublie le froid dehors, j'oublie son retour, j'oublie mes angoisses, et j'oublie tout le manque que j'ai pu ressentir quand je t'ai quitté, sur ce quai de gare. Je paniquerai presque, en me rendant compte que je suis si dépendante de toi, mais même ça, tu arrives à me le faire oublier. Les yeux clos, je pose mes doigts contre ta joue et j'éloigne un peu mon visage pour pouvoir te regarder.

 **\- Alors, ce thé ?**  
 **\- Tu as presque réussi à l'égaler.**

Nous sommes restés ici encore un moment. Le serveur nous a finalement apporté nos boissons, et j'ai eu droit à un thé tiède qui ne mit pas plus de deux minutes pour refroidir. Tu n'as presque pas touché à ta bière au beurre, qui avait un arrière-goût étrange, et tu as prétexté que tu tenais trop à la vie pour te lancer dans cette aventure. Je t'ai posé encore de nombreuses questions sur le magasin, sur ta famille, sur Angelina aussi. Tu en as fait de même, me demandant des nouvelles des élèves que tu connaissais, et autant dire qu'ils sont nombreux. J'ai profité de toi, autant que je le pouvais, en redoutant le moment où tu allais devoir repartir. Moment qui arriva bien trop rapidement à mon goût.

 **\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu retournes à Poudlard. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de transplaner avec toi jusqu'à l'appartement, mais je ne crois pas que McGo apprécierait.**  
 **\- Je suis pressée de le voir.**  
 **\- De quoi ?**  
 **\- Votre appartement. Je suis partie avant que vous ayez les clés.**  
 **\- Noël arrivera rapidement,** réponds-tu.  
 **\- Je ne pourrai pas venir toutes les vacances au Terrier, mes parents voudront me voir...**  
 **\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, on peut se partager les vacances. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu sois là, le soir de Noël.**

Je souris tout en sentant mon cœur se pincer doucement. Si je m'écoutais, je passerais mes vacances entières au Terrier, mais je vois déjà si peu mes parents depuis mon admission à Poudlard que je ne peux pas me le permettre. C'était plus simple avant, quand il n'y avait que Harry, Ron et moi. Tu es venu, et tu as tout chamboulé, mais je ne serais jamais capable de t'en vouloir pour ça.

 **\- Je vais essayer d'être là pour Noël.**

Nous quittons finalement la Tête de Sanglier, laissant derrière nous un thé à la menthe et une bière au beurre à peine entamés. De retour dehors, le froid nous entoure sans ménagement, me faisant presque regretter d'avoir quitté le pub.

 **\- Tu sais où sont Harry et Ron ?** demandes-tu.  
 **\- Non, je suis partie avant même de leur demander ce qu'ils comptaient faire après. On peut vérifier Honeydukes, le magasin de Quidditch et les Trois Balais, et s'ils ne sont pas là, c'est qu'ils sont rentrés au château.**

Nous commençons par le plus proche, à savoir le magasin de Quidditch, mais aucune trace des deux Gryffondor. Pas plus chez Honeydukes, et au pub. Quand nous en sortons, je remarque que Seth se trouve un peu plus loin, alors je t'entraîne avec moi jusqu'à lui.

 **\- Seth, salut ! Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Ron et Harry ?**  
 **\- Euh non, je ne crois pas. Tiens,** salut Fred, lance-t-il en te remarquant. **Ils ont dû rentrer, avec ce froid, il ne reste plus grand monde. C'est aussi ce qu'on allait faire,** précise Seth en me montrant Jimmy du doigt.

J'adresse un sourire à ce dernier, que je n'avais pas salué, avant de demander à Seth de m'attendre, ce qu'il accepte en hochant la tête. Je m'éloigne ensuite un peu des deux Poufsouffle en te tenant la main et en m'arrêtant plus loin, je te fais de nouveau face.

 **\- Ils auraient pu t'attendre, je n'ai pas très envie que tu rentres seule.**  
 **\- Je ne vais pas être seule, Seth et Jimmy vont m'accompagner. Tu te souviens de Seth ? Celui à qui je donne des cours.**  
 **\- Tu lui donnes encore des cours cette année ?**  
 **\- Moins que l'an passé, mais je crois que ça le rassure. Il a eu des résultats très respectables aux BUSES.**  
 **\- J'aurais peut-être dû bénéficier de tes cours, moi aussi,** réponds-tu en souriant.  
 **\- Toi, tu ne m'aurais absolument pas écouté.**  
 **\- C'est vrai, j'aurais plutôt préféré t'embrasser.**

C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu fais dans la foulée, et je sens le froid de tes gants sur mes joues. Je me lève un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour répondre à ton baiser, et j'entends deux sifflements puérils non loin de nous. Je devine sans problème qu'il s'agit de Seth et de Jimmy et je souris avant de mettre fin à notre étreinte.

 **\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venu. Tu m'as manqué.**  
 **\- Toi aussi, mais maintenant, tu ferais mieux de partir parce que je suis à deux doigts de transplaner avec toi.**

Je m'approche de nouveau de toi pour t'embrasser rapidement, et c'est à contrecœur que je m'éloigne finalement pour rejoindre Jimmy et Seth. Je me retourne pour te regarder encore une fois, et tu m'adresses un clin d'œil avant de tourner le dos à ton tour et de partir. Quand il n'y a plus que nous trois, j'ai l'impression de ressentir un vide immense. De tomber dans un gouffre.

 **\- Oh, bah alors, on est tristounette ?** demande Seth, amusé.  
 **\- Je ne suis pas tristounette.**  
 **\- Il suffit de voir ta tête.**  
 **\- Oh, tais-toi,** je réponds en souriant. **C'est un sachet de bonbons que tu tiens ?**  
 **\- Ah non, triste ou pas, tu ne pioches pas dans mon sachet !** lance Seth en s'éloignant de moi.

Nous continuons de marcher en direction de Poudlard, Seth devant nous, et je discute un peu avec Jimmy pour me changer les idées, mais aussi pour apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux. S'ennuyant sans doute, Seth revient finalement vers nous et il me tend son sachet de bonbons pour que je puisse piocher dedans.

 **\- Je prends ceux à la réglisse, je suis sûre que tu n'aimes pas la réglisse.**  
 **\- J'adore la réglisse.**  
 **\- Il déteste la réglisse,** dément Jimmy en riant.  
 **\- Mais quel ami ingrat tu fais ! Après Slughorn, la réglisse ! Ta place est à Serpentard, y'a pas photo,** lança-t-il sous nos regards amusés.

 _Je ressens déjà le manque. De ta voix. De ta présence. De ta chaleur. De nombreux jours nous séparent encore de Noël, mais je n'ai plus si peur. Je sais que tu es là, que tu es toujours là, et je sais que je ne suis pas seule._


	51. Deuxième tome - Quatorzième chapitre

_Quatorzième chapitre._

 **\- Alors là, je ne vois pas du tout où ils peuvent être.**

Hermione était déroutée. Elle était de retour à Poudlard depuis une demi-heure, et depuis, elle s'acharnait à chercher Ron et Harry qui restaient introuvables. Seth et Jimmy lui avaient prêté main-forte, et c'était ce dernier qui venait de prendre la parole. Ils étaient allés partout. La salle commune de Gryffondor, les dortoirs des garçons – sans Hermione -, la Grande Salle, la bibliothèque, le terrain de Quidditch, la maison de Hagrid, la tour d'astronomie, les cuisines... Mais pas la moindre trace de ses deux meilleurs amis.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas,** soupira Hermione. **Ils n'ont tout de même pas pu disparaître comme ça !**  
 **\- C'est peu probable,** répondit Jimmy.  
 **\- Peut-être qu'ils sont encore à Pré-au-Lard,** souligna Seth.  
 **\- Tout le monde est rentré, et personne ne les a vus sur le chemin. Il fait trop froid pour qu'ils s'attardent dehors,** dit la Gryffondor. **Je vais retourner voir à la Grande Salle.**  
 **\- On t'accompagne,** lança Seth. **On n'a rien de mieux à faire, de toute manière.**

Tous trois prirent la direction de la Grande Salle, en demandant aux élèves qu'ils croisaient sur leur passage s'ils n'avaient pas aperçu Harry et Ron. Face à toutes ces réponses négatives, Hermione commençait à regretter d'être partie avec Fred en laissant les deux garçons derrière elle, mais elle les pensait assez grands pour rentrer au château sans se plonger dans les ennuis, après tout. Hermione avançait d'un bon pas, et elle ne fit pas attention aux deux Poufsouffle qui marchaient légèrement en retrait, derrière elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une phrase qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

 **\- Imagine s'ils sont tombés sur Tu-Sais-Qui,** murmura Jimmy à Seth en pensant qu'Hermione ne l'entendait pas.  
 **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi,** souligna Seth.  
 **\- Bah quoi, on parle d'Harry Potter, je te rappelle !**  
 **\- Tu vas me dire que Tu-Sais-Qui se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard ? Je ne connais pas ce type aussi bien que Harry, mais je pense en savoir assez pour affirmer qu'il est plus intelligent que ça.**  
 **\- Peut-être qu'il en a eu marre de courir après Harry et qu'il s'est dit « Ok, aujourd'hui c'est le moment, je me fais Potter. »**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la dernière intervention de Jimmy, mais elle devait avouer qu'il n'avait potentiellement pas tort. Non pas qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient tombés sur le mage noir, mais il était possible, qu'un jour, celui-ci en ait marre et décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Cette prophétie le mettait en première ligne, et les choses n'allaient certainement pas tarder à exploser.

 **\- Arrêtez de parler de Vous-Savez-Qui,** lança Hermione sans se retourner, faisant taire les voix derrière elle.  
 **\- Tu vois, tu sais même pas chuchoter !** rétorqua Seth en direction de Jimmy.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la Grande Salle où Hermione chercha avidement Ron et Harry du regard, mais elle ne croisa pas la moindre chevelure rousse. Il y avait à peine une heure, la Gryffondor était tranquillement avec Fred, profitant de sa présence autant qu'elle le pouvait, et voilà qu'elle essayait vainement de cacher son angoisse aux yeux des autres élèves. Elle sauta littéralement sur le bras de Neville pour lui demander s'il ne les avait pas vus, et elle perdit patience quand il lui répondit que la dernière fois, c'était chez Honeydukes.

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, personne ne les a vus, ou quoi ?**  
 **\- Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas loin,** répondit Neville en voyant son embarras. **Tu veux que j'aille voir dans notre dortoir ?**  
 **\- J'ai envoyé Seamus vérifier tout à l'heure, mais je veux bien que tu y retournes, si ça ne te dérange pas.**

Neville hocha la tête et sortit de la grande salle pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor qui menait aux dortoirs. Hermione soupira et rencontra le regard de Seth qui lui faisait signe de rester zen.

 **\- Vous pensez que je devrais prévenir le professeur McGonagall ?** demanda Hermione.  
 **\- C'est sûrement une bonne idée, surtout si Tu-Sais...**

Jimmy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car il reçut une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Seth qui lui fit les gros yeux. Hermione ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention et fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la grande salle du regard. Rien. Pas le moindre brun à lunettes. Pas le moindre rouquin.

 **\- Je vais attendre le retour de Neville. Et s'il ne les a pas vus, j'irai prévenir McGonagall.**  
 **\- Ok, on fait ça,** conclut Seth.

Ils prirent place sur l'un des bancs au hasard de la grande salle, et Hermione fixa la porte d'entrée en attendant le retour de Neville, et en espérant l'arrivée de Ron et de Harry. Si elle venait à apprendre qu'ils se trouvaient quelque part dans le château à faire elle ne savait quoi, ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure. Le Gryffondor fut de retour une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et il annonça qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus là-bas, un air confus sur le visage. Hermione soupira, se leva, et commença à quitter la grande salle sans demander son reste. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et devina qu'il s'agissait de Seth. Le Poufsouffle joignit son pas au sien, et ils allèrent tous deux au bureau du professeur McGonagall.

 **\- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont très bien, il ne faut pas écouter ce que Jimmy dit.**  
 **\- Jimmy pourrait avoir raison.**

Seth voulut s'arrêter pour demander plus d'explications à Hermione, mais il se dit que ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment. Ils continuèrent alors à marcher en silence, approchant du bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor. Ils tournèrent pour emprunter un nouveau couloir et Hermione s'arrêta net en voyant devant elle Harry et Ron en pleine discussion animée.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!**

Les deux Gryffondor, qui marchaient sans regarder devant eux, relevèrent brusquement la tête et firent face à une Hermione révoltée, et un Seth amusé par la situation, et avouons-le, légèrement soulagé de constater qu'Harry et Ron n'aient pas été enlevés par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

 **\- Hermione !** s'exclama Ron. **Tu tombes bien, il faut qu'on te raconte !**  
 **\- Je tombe bien ?** répéta Hermione, éberluée. **Ça fait presque une heure que je vous cherche dans tout le château ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !**  
 **\- Expression moldue ?** murmura Ron à l'intention d'Harry.  
 **\- Expression moldue,** confirma celui-ci. **Écoute, Hermione, c'était pas prévu. On voulait t'attendre alors on a décidé d'aller faire un tour à la Cabane hurlante, et là, il est arrivé un truc de dingue.**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, encore ?** demanda la Gryffondor, suspecte.  
 **\- Rien !** se défendit Ron comme s'il se trouvait devant Molly Weasley. **Ça nous est tombé dessus.**  
 **\- On ne peut pas te raconter ici,** précisa Harry, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait se confier devant le Poufsouffle.  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Hermione.  
 **\- Le Poufsouffle gêne,** précisa Seth, qui n'était pas dupe.

Hermione le regarda, étonnée, puis regarda ses deux amis. Leurs mines contrariées lui firent comprendre que Seth ne s'était pas trompé, et elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé à trois. Les choses étaient encore les mêmes, et, en effet, Seth gênait.

 **\- Oh... Euh... Je...**  
 **\- T'en fais pas,** répondit Seth en souriant **. Je ne suis que l'élève qui a besoin de cours supplémentaires. Je retourne avec Jimmy, et je vous laisse à vos petites affaires.**

Hermione aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'était pas que l'élève qui avait besoin de cours supplémentaires à ses yeux, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps puisqu'il avait déjà tourné le dos pour rejoindre Jimmy qui se trouvait probablement encore dans la grande salle. Elle se retourna alors vers les deux Gryffondor qui lui adressèrent un sourire désolé.

 **\- Vous auriez pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact !** leur reprocha Hermione.  
 **\- Bah quoi ? On n'allait quand même pas tout te raconter devant lui, c'est un Poufsouffle !** s'exclama Ron.  
 **\- Tu parles comme un Serpentard,** commenta la Gryffondor. **Seth est mon ami, et vous feriez bien de le respecter un peu plus.**  
 **\- Hermione,** intervint Harry pour calmer le jeu, **on n'a rien contre lui, mais tu comprendras quand tu sauras ce à quoi nous avons assisté.**  
 **\- D'accord, racontez-moi alors.**  
 **\- Allons à la bibliothèque, il n'y aura personne à cette heure-ci.**

xxx

 **\- Donc, si je récapitule, Katie a touché un collier d'opale, s'est élevée dans les airs, s'est mise à crier, et elle est retombée sur vous...**

Les trois amis se trouvaient maintenant à la bibliothèque et s'étaient cachés derrière les grandes étagères pleines de livres pour ne pas être dérangés par Mme Pince ou par les autres élèves qui pourraient se trouver là. Harry et Ron venaient de raconter à Hermione la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté en rentrant au château, n'oubliant pas un seul détail.

 **\- En gros, c'est ça,** répondit Harry.  
 **\- Le collier était ensorcelé,** conclut Hermione.  
 **\- Katie devait le rapporter à quelqu'un de Poudlard, elle a dit que c'était une surprise,** précisa Ron. **Elle avait le paquet quand elle est sortie des toilettes, aux Trois Balais, mais Leanne ne sait pas de qui il peut venir.**  
 **\- Ni à qui il était adressé,** ajouta Harry.

Hermione regarda son ami à lunettes, inquiète, en se disant que ce collier d'opale aurait très bien pu lui être adressé. Elle lui fit part de son soupçon, et Harry la rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas possible. Il marchait derrière Katie et Leanne depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les Trois Balais, si ce paquet lui était adressé, elle n'aurait eu qu'à se retourner pour le lui donner.

 **\- Et attend, ce n'est pas tout,** annonça Ron. **Harry a dit à McGonagall qu'il pensait que Malefoy était derrière tout ça.**  
 **\- Pardon ? Malefoy ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ?**  
 **\- Malefoy a déjà vu ce collier, chez Barjow et Beurk, il y a quatre ans. J'étais là, je me cachais de son père et de lui.**  
 **\- Ça ne veut rien dire, Harry, beaucoup de sorciers ont déjà dû voir ce collier dans la vitrine de Barjow.**  
 **\- Tu ne m'enlèveras pas que Malefoy n'est pas normal, ces derniers temps. Il prépare forcément quelque chose !**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas à son ami. Son obsession pour Malefoy était grandissante au fil de l'année, de même que pour ce Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Autant Hermione pensait que l'intérêt d'Harry pour Malefoy était futile, autant elle craignait que quelque chose n'arrive à cause de ce maudit livre de potion.

 **\- Et le professeur McGonagall t'a cru ?** demanda Hermione.  
 **\- Non, elle a dit que ce n'était pas possible puisque Malefoy n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard, mais en retenue avec elle.**  
 **\- Mais il a très bien pu demander à Crabbe ou Goyle d'aller déposer le paquet à sa place,** ajouta Ron.  
 **\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit Malefoy, à qui aurait-il adressé ce collier ? Tu es sûrement la personne qu'il déteste le plus, et visiblement, ce n'était pas pour toi.**  
 **\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais bientôt le découvrir,** affirma Harry.

 **xxx**

Ce soir-là, les discussions fusaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et tous n'avaient qu'un sujet en tête. Qu'était-il arrivé à Katie Bell ? La pauvre Leanne avait été assaillie de questions, si bien qu'elle avait fini par quitter la salle commune pour rejoindre son dortoir en demandant aux autres élèves de la laisser tranquille. Hermione avait soupiré devant le comportement des autres élèves, qui lui rappelait trop bien le comportement qu'ils avaient envers Harry, quand il lui arrivait des choses qu'un sorcier de son âge n'était pas censé connaître. Agacée devant tant de puérilité, Hermione s'était réfugiée dans un coin de canapé, près de la cheminée, un livre sur les genoux. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à lire. Trop d'informations fusaient dans sa tête. Elle pensait à Fred, à son sourire qu'elle avait de nouveau eu l'occasion de voir. Elle pensait bien sûr à Katie et à ce collier d'opale survenu de nulle part. Elle pensait à l'hypothèse d'Harry, accusant Malefoy d'être l'auteur d'un tel acte. Et encore une fois, elle repensait à Fred au milieu de tout ce mélange. Hermione se posait également des questions à propos de Dumbledore, qui était absent jusqu'à lundi. Où était-il, et que pouvait-il bien faire ? Elle fut interrompue dans toutes ses interrogations lorsqu'une chevelure rousse prit place à ses côtés.

 **\- Alors...,** commença Ginny, amusée.  
 **\- Alors quoi ?**  
 **\- Il paraît que tu as vu mon frère aujourd'hui ?** ajouta la rousse en haussant un sourcil.  
 **\- Moi qui pensais que tu venais me parler de Katie,** souligna Hermione, soulagée.  
 **\- J'ai déjà entendu tout ce qu'il y a entendre sur Katie. Mais toi, je ne t'ai pas entendue, et ces deux nigauds ne t'ont même pas demandé ce que vous aviez fait,** lança Ginny en montrant Harry et Ron du doigt.

Hermione esquissa un sourire en constatant que Ginny avait raison. Harry et Ron étaient tellement obnubilés par cette histoire de collier ensorcelé qu'ils ne lui avaient pas posé la moindre question sur la journée qu'elle avait passée à Pré-au-Lard. Non pas qu'elle avait envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, mais c'était là qu'Hermione notait la différence entre avoir des amis masculins, et des amies féminines. Une bénédiction, en soi.

 **\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire,** commença Hermione.  
 **\- Tu rigoles, Fred est venu à Pré-au-Lard exprès ! Je note au passage qu'il n'a même pas demandé à me faire un petit bonjour, je suis très déçue de lui. Alors pour ça, je mérite bien les détails les plus croustillants.**  
 **\- Il n'y a pas de détails croustillants. Je t'assure,** ajouta Hermione, après avoir vu le regard soupçonneux de Ginny. **Il m'a emmené à la Tête de Sanglier et...**  
 **\- La tête de Sanglier ?** l'interrompit Ginny, en écarquillant les yeux. **Sérieusement ? Mon frère est une plaie en matière de fille, il arrive presque à la hauteur de Ron ! Je ne sais même pas s'il connaît l'existence du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu...**

Hermione cessa d'écouter Ginny à la seconde où elle parla de ce salon de thé. Elle n'y avait mis les pieds qu'une seule fois. C'était avec Ron et Harry, en quatrième année. Hermione les avait pratiquement forcés à y entrer, voulant changer d'endroit et ne pas toujours aller aux Trois Balais. Quatre couples étaient attablés dans le salon, et Ron avait esquissé une grimace de dégoût devant la décoration fleur bleue. Harry et Ron avaient critiqué tout ce qui les entourait, de même que le thé, sous les remontrances d'Hermione. Ils n'y avaient pas remis les pieds depuis, mis à part pour Harry qui y était retourné l'année suivante, avec Cho Chang, le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Un vrai fiasco.

 **\- Je ne crois pas que Fred soit du genre à aller dans un salon de thé,** remarqua Hermione. **Et je ne me vois pas non plus dans un salon de thé avec lui,** ajouta-t-elle en souriant. **La Tête de Sanglier était très bien.**  
 **\- Si tu es une fille qui se contente de peu, soit. Mais je maintiens que Fred aurait pu faire un effort. Il était bien habillé, j'espère ?**  
 **\- Il portait l'écharpe de Gryffondor,** se rappela Hermione.

En évoquant l'écharpe de Fred, la brune eut un pincement au cœur. Elle songea, malheureusement trop tard, qu'elle aurait pu réclamer son écharpe pour la garder avec elle, à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose de Fred, mis à part la sphère en verre et les lettres qu'elle recevait de lui. Hermione aurait aimé avoir son écharpe. Mais tout comme son propriétaire, elle était repartie bien loin.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, à la Tête de Sanglier ?**  
 **\- On a parlé. Je te l'ai dit, pas de détail croustillant.**

Ginny fit la grimace avant de faire la moue, et Hermione comprit qu'elle allait lui dire une chose dérangeante. Elle connaissait les mimiques de Ginny presque aussi bien que celles de Ron ou de Harry, et elle se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite de leur discussion. La rouquine changea de position, incertaine, et regarda de nouveau Hermione.

 **\- Hermione, est-ce que tu sais que Fred est prêt, pour ça ?**  
 **\- Pour ?** demanda la concernée, en faisant mine de regarder la page de son livre toujours ouvert sur ses genoux.  
 **\- Pour les choses croustillantes.**

Hermione sentit instantanément ses jours rougir, et elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait entendre leur discussion. Elle vit Harry et Ron, un peu plus loin, en compagnie de Dean et Seamus. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait préféré être avec eux, là-bas, au moins, elle n'aurait jamais été confrontée à ce genre de discussion. Ne se sentant pas le courage d'affronter le regard de Ginny, Hermione se concentra de nouveau sur son livre, en cherchant quoi répondre.

 **\- Je sais,** dit-elle simplement.  
 **\- Et toi ?** insista Ginny.  
 **\- Moi, je ne suis pas prête.**  
 **\- Hermione... Vous êtes ensemble depuis un an, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?**

Le nez toujours plongé dans son livre, Hermione se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Elle aimait Fred, et elle savait qu'il l'aimait aussi. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de se laisser aller totalement, elle n'était pas prête à se dévoiler de cette manière.

 **\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas autant de confiance en moi,** répondit Hermione.  
 **\- Je ne suis pas une référence,** commenta Ginny en riant. **J'ai été amoureuse du meilleur ami de mon frère pendant des années, et je m'enfuyais quand on était dans la même pièce.**  
 **\- Et moi je suis amoureuse du frère de mon meilleur ami,** ajouta la Gryffondor en esquissant un sourire.  
 **\- Mais la différence majeure, c'est que pour toi, ça marche. Moi, je n'avais aucune chance avec Harry, toi, c'est différent. Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur.**  
 **\- Rappelle-moi laquelle de nous deux est la plus âgée ?**

Ginny fit de nouveau raisonner son rire mélodieux dans la salle commune et Hermione constata qu'avoir cette discussion avec Ginny n'était pas si dérangeant que ça. Certes, le sujet en lui-même la dérangeait, mais la rouquine savait prendre les choses avec légèreté. Comme bon nombre de Weasley. Hermione consentit alors à regarder de nouveau Ginny, et en constatant à quel point elle avait grandi, elle se posa une question qui ne lui avait encore jamais traversé l'esprit.

 **\- Et toi, alors ?** demanda-t-elle.  
 **\- Tu veux savoir si je l'ai déjà fait ?**

Hermione hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres, gênée de poser cette question à son amie. Ginny, elle, ne sembla pas le moins du monde s'en offusquer, et c'est dans un sourire qu'elle répondit à la Gryffondor.

 **\- Non. J'aurai pu, avec Dean, nous avons failli le faire. Mais tu sais, quand j'étais en troisième année, je me disais que le jour où je le ferai, ça serait avec Harry. Oui, mon jeune cerveau pensait à ce genre de chose,** ajouta-t-elle en riant. **Je n'aime plus Harry comme autrefois, mais ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que ça ne sera finalement pas avec lui.**

La brune fut étonnée de cette confession, et elle pensa que Harry aurait adoré apprendre cette nouvelle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quel côté le cœur d'Harry battait, depuis sa rupture avec Cho, mais elle avait tendance à croire qu'il n'était pas très loin de Ginny. La rouquine s'était trouvée derrière Harry pendant des années, et c'était maintenant que celle-ci s'éloignait que le brun à lunettes se rendait compte de sa présence. Oui, Harry aurait très certainement été flatté, et gêné, d'apprendre que Ginny l'attendait de cette manière, et elle aurait adoré le lui annoncer, ce qu'elle ne ferait bien évidemment pas.

 **\- Tu te sens prête, toi ?**  
 **\- Oui, quand je serai avec la bonne personne. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas gagné. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il serait si compliqué de trouver le bon.**  
 **\- Tu as encore tout le temps devant toi,** répondit Hermione en souriant.

Ginny s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, laissant sa tête reposer sur le dossier et remontant ses jambes contre elle. Hermione, elle, tenait toujours son livre entre ses doigts, mais elle ne voyait plus les mots. Elle voyait seulement des bandes noires, sans la moindre signification. Elle voyait les personnes s'agiter autour d'elles. Certaines révisaient, d'autres parlaient, riaient, mangeaient des sucreries venant de Honeydukes. Elle sentait la chaleur du feu, dans la cheminée. Elle voyait les couleurs chaudes et rassurantes de Gryffondor. Mais ce n'était pas ici qu'elle avait envie d'être. Hermione aurait tout donné pour pouvoir quitter Poudlard, le temps d'un instant seulement. Le temps d'aller retrouver Fred, à la boutique, à son appartement, au Terrier, peu importe. Chaque séparation était plus douloureuse que la précédente, même si elle ne laissait rien paraître. Elle avait déjà dû lui dire au revoir trop de fois à son goût. À Poudlard, chez elle, au Terrier, à la gare, et maintenant, à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était obnubilée par le manque. Elle ne voyait plus que ça. Fred n'était pas là. Elle se retrouvait sans Fred. Elle était dépendante. Elle ne se reconnaît plus. Elle pensait au lieu de réviser. Soupirait au lieu de lire. C'était seulement la mi-octobre, et pourtant, Hermione s'en rendait compte. Cette année scolaire serait différente des autres. Elle était différente. Elle ne voyait plus le monde de la même manière. Elle avait appris quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas autrefois. L'amour. Pas l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Harry ou Ron. Non, une autre sorte d'amour. Une toute nouvelle façon d'aimer qui ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Et elle aimait ce nouvel amour autant qu'elle le détestait. Elle aimait Fred presque avec autant de force qu'il lui manquait. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Non. Elle ne supportait pas ça.

 _Saisissons l'occasion et dansons dans les airs_  
 _Je me sens si bien, je pourrais mourir, ça ne me ferait rien_  
 _On marche lentement, doucement, sur une corde raide_  
 _On espère que ça dure, mais tu sais, on ne sait jamais..._


End file.
